


Children of Venom – Extended Edition

by AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy



Series: Venom's Family [1]
Category: Scarlet Spider (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aquatic Hunting, Blue!Phage, Canon-Typical Violence, Clonecest, Comic Book Science, Drinking, Eventual mpreg, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Gen, Human Experimentation, Kaine Drunk-calling Peter Parker, Klyntar Symbiotes - Freeform, Kryptonians, M/M, Marijuana, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, OT3, OT4, Original Symbiote Characters, Other, Polyamory, Pseudo-Incest because the Symbiotes are related., Trans/Intersex Male Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 225,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy/pseuds/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy
Summary: Eddie Brock finds out the hard way that Venom has family. Eddie guesses that makes it his family, too.This version is slightly different than the original. Not only is it more fleshed out, but some characters, relationships and events are different.





	1. Red Letter Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets some potentially _very_ good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a few ways of specifying dialogue as follows:
> 
> "Regular Text" — Normal talking
> 
>  _Italics_ — Thoughts
> 
>  _"Italics"_ — Emphasis
> 
>  **"Bold"** — Symbiote talking
> 
>  ** _Bold & Italics_** — Symbiote's thoughts

The sun is setting, and normally Eddie gets his mail before now, but today has just been one of those days. Eddie wouldn't call it depression, but it fringes the definition, so he tries not to think about it. As he walks back up to his apartment, he rifles through the letters to see what he's got. A tree trimming advertisement. Cable bill. Junk mail. And a… whoa. Better wait to get inside and sit down for this one: a letter from the LIFE Foundation. It's a large envelope – the kind you can put a full sheet of paper in without folding it– and has his full name, including both his middle names. 

He's considering suing them since they put him through hell and trashed his apartment, but he isn't sure whether he should involve Venom in anything, and he has to have a solid story to show his perspective. If he's going to leave something out of the court case, he wants to make sure he knows exactly what to leave out. The courtroom is no place for being wishy-washy. (Is that what Anne used to say?)

 **“Open it. I want to see what they have to say,”** Venom says impatiently.

“I will, V, just let me sit down first. If I find out they're ruining my life all over again I don't want to hurt myself passing out.” He closes and locks the door behind him as he goes over to the couch.

**“That is incongruous with your plans to drink liquor after reading the letter.”**

“Not a done deal, V. Let's just see what they say, first,” Eddie says, knowing that Venom's probably right. He was planning to drink the moment he saw who the letter was from.

After opening the envelope, he starts to read out loud. Venom could read his mind, so there really is no point, but it makes him feel a little better, as if some aspect of this is within his control.

“Dear Mr. Brock, We are aware of the personal costs and damages you've suffered due to recent incidents involving LIFE Foundation security personnel and previous damages from the actions of the late Mr. Drake. We want you to know you are not alone in this and we're willing to offer twelve millio….. WHAT?!!!”

**“It says, ‘twelve million dollars in damages and our continuing offer to provide any specialty healthcare, medical or other needs you may have.’ This isn't good, Eddie. They know.”**

“We already.. but….” Eddie is hyperventilating.

**“It's okay, Eddie. Breathe.”**

Eddie takes in a few shaky breaths and tries to recover from his vertigo. Venom rights it almost immediately and begins to even Eddie's breathing out, helping him breathe deep but letting Eddie set the pace. Eventually, after setting his head between his knees for a minute, Eddie responds.

“We already knew they know, V. They destroyed my apartment and nearly killed both of us because they knew.”

**“They didn't know I survived the explosion. You didn't even know that for over a week.”**

“Yeah, but V, buddy… twelve million is a lot of money. I don't know whether we could get more in court or not. Even if we could, they're saving a lot of hassle by going around the courts. I mean, we need to talk to Anne first, but I thought this was gonna be a very different letter. I'll be drinking tonight for a while different reason!”

 **“This letter makes you thirsty? It may be from the shock you went through. Let me baby you tonight.”** And without waiting, a tendril whipped out across the kitchen and got a glass from the cupboard while another turned the faucet on.

“No, V. I mean, yeah, you can baby me, but that's not what I meant. I want to celebrate! But first, I want to read the rest of these papers, make sure we're getting the whole picture."

After a few moments, Eddie is stunned. The additional letters in the large envelope say they know about Eddie and Venom and want to study them. They don't have another perfect symbiotic match, and they want to run regular non-invasive tests on Eddie and Venom. The tests could help them find matches for the remaining Symbiotes. There's another four million in it for them if they agree to a year's worth of study.

Eddie is much less enthused about being studied, and he decides that he wants to negotiate the terms.

He calls Anne first and asks her if they can meet so they can discuss the letters. He knows better than to deal with the LIFE Foundation without a lawyer. 

“Hello,” Anne says. It’s like a balm on Eddie’s soul every time he hears her voice. He’d be jealous of Dan if he wasn’t perfect for her. Hell, if Eddie was still dating guys and Dan was single, he might would give it a go.

“Hi, Anne?”

“What is it Eddie?” She sounds worried. It’s clear that she can hear the tension in Eddie’s voice.

“I got some paperwork from the LIFE Foundation. Do you think you could go over it with me? They’re offering me twelve million dollars not to sue them.” 

“Holy cow, Eddie. Sure, do you want to meet for lunch? I’m available tomorrow.” Eddie’s a little surprised to get to see her about this so soon, but he imagines she’s going to take an extra hour off for lunch just to go over the letters and paperwork with him.

“I’d really like that, Anne. I definitely need help sorting this out. I really, _really_ want to take the offer, but I need to make sure they don’t lubelessly screw me.” Eddie hears Anne snort at the metaphor. 

“We’ll meet at Giovanni’s Bistro at 11:30.” That’s where they used to go on dates. Eddie almost says something about it, but figures bringing up their personal history would open a can of worms that would really side track their conversation.

“Okay, that works for me.”

Eddie hangs up the phone. For some reason he was expecting Anne to take a lot longer to see him. Tomorrow at 11:30. He can definitely be there.

He decides to go to Mrs. Chen’s bodega to get some food and maybe some alcohol. Okay, definitely some alcohol. 

He arrives to find everything in order. No robbers or thieves have been back to the store since Eddie ate that guy. He doesn’t know if it’s dumb luck or if she was only being hassled by the one dude. Either way he’s grateful. He’d gladly eat another undisclosed number of robbers for Mrs. Chen, but he prefers the circumstances where she isn’t in any danger in the first place. 

“Hello, Eddie! How are you doing?”

“Looking to celebrate, Mrs. Chen.”

He grabs some microwave dinners and a bag of tater tots before Venom pulls him over to the dairy section. 

**_Chocolate milk!_** Venom says in his head.

“Okay, okay,” Eddie says, knowing he’ll look a little crazy if he says much more than that. Mrs. Chen already knows his secret and there’s no one else in the store, but it’s the principle of the thing. 

He puts his bounty on the counter and asks Mrs. Chen, “Do you have any liquor that goes well with chocolate milk?”

“Here. We have Baily’s Irish Cream, Kahlua and peppermint Schnapps.”

“You pick, I’m not that particular right now,” Eddie says with mirth in his voice.

“You’re in a good mood tonight. You get some good news?”

“I got an offer from the LIFE Foundation if I don’t sue them. It’s very possibly very good news, but it’s too soon to tell just yet. I’ll let you know how that goes after I talk to my lawyer.”

“Well, that _is_ good news. I know how much that Drake guy screwed you. This is fate paying you back for all the people you helped over the years, Eddie. Don’t screw it up. Here, you can have the Baily’s and the Schnapps at no charge. I owe you a lot for saving my store from the guy who was robbing me on a biweekly basis.”

“Let me pay for those, anyway—”

“—It’s a done deal, Eddie. I already rung up your total.” She hands him his bags with a look of finality in her eyes, and Eddie doesn’t argue.

“Thank you, Mrs. Chen. You have a good night.”

“You’re welcome, Eddie. Stay safe.”

The walk back home is uneventful, and Venom snakes out of Eddie’s shoulders once the door is closed behind them. 

Eddie decides to watch _Alien_ with Venom since Venom’s never seen it. He’s seen glimpses of it in Eddie’s memories, but Eddie insists that it’s not the full experience of watching it himself. 

They have to pause the movie halfway through so that Eddie can pull up a YouTube video on his laptop detailing the life cycle of the Xenomorphs. Venom has too many questions that only a nerd can answer, so Eddie leaves it to the professionals to explain such things. When the YouTube video is over, Venom starts to correct everything in it, prompting Eddie to refill his glass of chocolate milk with Irish cream. 

By the time they finish the movie, Eddie is plastered, and knowing Eddie wants to be that way, Venom does nothing to filter the alcohol from his system. Eventually, Eddie gets himself into bed and Venom wraps a few gak-like tendrils around him, holding him in a hug.

“G'night, V,” Eddie says sleepily.

**“Good night, Eddie.”**

  


  



	2. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie meets Anne for lunch.

It's the diner they used to go on dates at. Though this isn't a romantic meeting, Eddie can't help but reminisce. Venom feels his memories and pokes around a bit trying to get some context, but Venom's questions are largely about the menu. He doesn't understand why chocolate chips aren't a standard for every menu on the planet. Anne shows up shortly after they do and suggests that she looks at the letters from the LIFE Foundation while Eddie and Venom start eating. She finishes quickly and says, “I'd go for it. To get more in court, you'd have to have proof, and this is clearly them playing nice. If they wanted to, they could bury you. They have enough security footage of you wreaking havoc, for instance from their drones when you led chase on your motorcycle that night, that they could feasibly out you as Venom in court. Then you'd be sent off to a superhuman penitentiary for biting that guy's head off. I know it was Venom and not you, but as far as the courts are concerned, you would be held responsible.”

“Well, they are playing very nice, indeed. I bet it's because they want to study me though, and they can't really do that if I'm in prison.”

“They probably could, but the point is, they aren't making studying you part of the deal for the main settlement. The twelve mil is just for not suing them.”

“So you think it's a good deal? I can just tell them ‘piss off’ about studying us?”

**_Wait! There's something you need to know. They mentioned they have other Symbiotes without hosts. The studies may be the only way to help my offspring survive on this planet._ **

“Your what?! Since when do you have kids?!”

“I take it you aren't talking to me right now.”

“Yeah, sorry about that, Anne. And _you!_ When were you going to tell me about this?” 

**_Never._ **

“What do you mean 'never’?”

**_I thought they were dead, but if the LIFE Foundation still has Symbiotes, they may have my offspring. It is normally the grandparents job to parent the young ones, but I cannot have a third generation without a second. Most of them are very young, born here, on this planet, shortly before we met._ **

“So, not to distract you, but did you say Venom has kids?” Anne asks curiously.

“Apparently. He says they're very young – born here on Earth, just before we bonded.”

**_And at least three of them participated in the human trials that killed so many humans. My second oldest children, Phage and Scream and my youngest, Lasher_ **

“How many are there?” Anne asks, simultaneous to Eddie's identical thought.

**_Five, though I doubt all of them survived. The testing was almost as deadly for Symbiotes as it was for humans._ **

“Five? That's a lot, buddy,” Eddie says, genuinely impressed.

**_Not counting Riot._ **

“Come again? Did you just say Riot was yours?”

**_Yes, my offspring. The oldest one. Parents and offspring on Klyntar do not often get along. That is why it's usually the grandparents that act as teachers. I was a disappointment to Riot, but he stayed with me when we were taken from that comet._ **

“Whoa, I feel like I'm learning a lot right now. So Riot found you disappointing? Is that why he was such an ass? And that comet wasn't your home? You're from Clint–

**_Klyntar. It's a planet in the galaxy you call Andromeda. Near the center, actually. The comet was a colony. Sometimes we travel using existing astroprojectiles rather than making a ship like the ones the LIFE Foundation used._ **

“What’s he saying?” Anne asks, taking Eddie's focus back to his surroundings. He absentmindedly picks up his sandwich while he responds.

“He's telling me that his planet's in the Andromeda galaxy, the comet they were found in was their version of a spaceship, grandparents are really grand, and Riot was a bitch because he was basically ashamed of being V's son."

**_That about sums it up._ **

“So what was the part about five kids, then?” Anne inquires.

“Oh, V says he had five kids between arriving here and meeting me, and he already had one, which was the bad guy we fought when Drake wanted to leave in the rocket. He says we should look into participating in the study so that his kids can have a chance at getting a good human host.”

**_Actually, Phage and Scream were on the ship with Riot and me. They were in the human trials before Lasher, Agony and Carnage were extracted from me._ **

"Extracted? No, nevermind. What were you going to say Anne?"

“Well, if you're going to participate in the study, you should play hardball. Set demands for how you want the children to be treated and how to go about testing you and Venom. Make it about more than money, because I'm betting they want to keep it about the money, and that's why they're offering you so much. I'll do a little research on how safety in human testing normally goes and we can meet them with your demands next week.”

“Or, you know, sooner… Look Anne, I don't know what the survival rates are for Symbiotes in the LIFE Foundation are, but I'm not willing to wait too long, in case my inaction gets Venom's children killed. I can't live with that on my conscience and I don't want him to lose the only family he has.”

**_I have you._ **

“That's sweet, buddy, but I don't want to lose them. If I'm your family, that makes them my family, okay?”

“Give me two days then. Make your list of demands and we'll make an appointment to meet with them in two days.”

“That works for me. Thank you, Annie. This really means a lot.”

Eddie finishes his food quickly and gets going. Anne is working on a salad, but Venom is _hungry_ and human food just isn’t doing it.

They start to walk him and Eddie decides to take a scenic route, travelling over by the bay. He knows he’s not likely to catch any bad guys there, but it’s daytime and most of the good hunting spots only have bad people there at night. Besides, they can blend into the shadows better at night. For now, the sight of the water may help calm Eddie’s general anxiety while he waits for it to get dark. He’s got several hours to go and he plans to go home first to shower before they come back out, but for the time being, the serenity of the bay might just help.

They see lots of seals gathered on the rock islands of the bay.

**_Eddie, what are those?_ **

“Those are seals, V. They’re a local mammal that spends most of their time on the beaches and in the water.” Eddie puts his Bluetooth earpiece on, hoping it will keep him from looking crazy to the average passersby. 

**_They look tasty! Can we have a seal, Eddie? Maybe ten– no, twelve?_ **

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, V.”

**_Fifteen, Eddie!!_ **

“I think those are endangered.”

**_Not yet, they aren’t._ **

“No, V, I mean that there might not be enough seals in the world, and if we eat them, then that might be a dick move because the population of seals needs to grow first. We aren’t eating any seals today, V.”

**_What if they aren’t endangered Eddie? You said you 'think' they are endangered. What if they aren’t?_ **

“Okay, I’ll look it up on my phone.” 

**_Thank you. Hungry, Eddie._ **

“I know, love. We'll see what the internet says.”

He pulls up seals in a Google search and finds that the seals they are looking at are harbor seals. 

“It says they are on the 'Least Concern' list. Does that mean they’re only a little endangered or not at all?”

He looks up the 'Red List of Conservation' on the internet and has to go through a few websites, reading a lot of material before he finds his answer. Apparently, harbor seals are about as endangered as sugar ants. 

**_I told you, Eddie. We should eat some. At least twenty._ **

“We don’t need to eat twenty of them. How about we take a swim and figure out what we need. Let’s go home and—”

**_Now, Eddie! We need to eat now!_ **

“No we don’t, V. You can wait half an hour for me to go get a change of clothes.”

**_Your pancreas is looking very tasty, Eddie._ **

Eddie knows Venom’s just being manipulative – that he wouldn’t actually touch Eddie’s organs with the promise of food on the horizon – but Eddie doesn’t know if he wants to risk it. On the other hand, whatever damage Venom does, he knows he’ll repair, so Eddie decides to start walking home.

But apparently his body doesn’t get the memo. Eddie suddenly runs at the water and dives in head first.

**_We're already wet, Eddie._ **

_God damn it, Venom!_

Venom encases Eddie in his black constituent matter and tells Eddie it won’t take long. They go through the waters gently at first, and Venom eats a few fish, but the prize Venom really wants is not too far with how fast he can travel.

Suddenly, they’re shooting through the water at top speed and Venom is engulfing seals left and right.

_V! Stop! We need some ground rules!_

**_Like what?_ **

_No eating the young ones or the pregnant ones. Go after adult males only. Capiche?_

Venom agrees with a grumble and they eat a few adult males. Venom seems to have it all handled so Eddie just sits back to enjoy the ride.

Until a shark shows up.

Eddie knee-jerk reaction to the shark is to swim away as fast as possible, but Venom’s is quite the opposite. By the time Eddie has control of his limbs back, he’s already massacred the aquatic predator and has a mouthful of its brain.

**_Juicy_ **

Eddie figures that as far as lunch dates go, this isn’t that bad. He finishes the brain and eats half the meat, leaving the rest of it to the gathering sharks and swimming around the bay a few times to get the blood off his body.

They walk home soaking wet, Venom content with the satisfaction of a full feast and Eddie wonders how life could be any better. He’s certainly come a long way from a lobster tank in a fancy restaurant.

  


  



	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie meets with the LIFE Foundation.

While thinking up his list of demands for the LIFE Foundation, Eddie decides to go by a coffee shop. He sends an email to the LIFE Foundation at the email address provided in the letter about the study and asks for an appointment in two days. They reply before his coffee (a chocolate mocha frappé) is even ready, confirming his appointment and asking what time works best for him. He tells them one o’ clock so that he and Anne have time to review things that morning.  
Eddie makes his list of demands.

1\. Neither Venom nor he are allowed to be harmed during the experimental study or any other time for any reason.

2\. Venom's offspring are to be given the best medical treatment possible and their well-being is the first and highest priority.

3\. If Venom and Eddie are to be separated, it is to be temporary and they are to be reunited as quickly as possible.

4\. The LIFE Foundation will not disclose Eddie's identity as Venom, nor his association with any Symbiote or LIFE Foundation research to anyone for any reason.

5\. The human trials will be as humane as possible and the Symbiotes will be treated with the respect given to any sentient creature.

6\. Eddie and/or Venom can opt-out of the study at any time for any reason, without warning.

7\. The LIFE Foundation is responsible for matching Venom's offspring to responsible and caring hosts. Eddie and Venom get the final say on anything regarding the offspring and are put in contact with any and all hosts.

8\. The LIFE Foundation will provide food for the offspring, including fish or livestock, if necessary. They will develop medication for the hosts to take which provide the nutrients and neurochemicals needed by the Symbiotes.

9\. The LIFE Foundation will provide for all medical needs and daily expenses of permanent hosts and provide them with compensation. The Symbiotes have the right to reject the hosts for any reason, in which case, monetary compensation is ceased. (Just in case they end up with a host that's just in it for the money.)

10\. Venom and Eddie maintain parental rights and and have the right to remove the Venom's offspring from LIFE Foundation custody and research at any time.

11\. Eddie Brock becomes the first reporter informed of any LIFE Foundation news and is their primary media liaison. As such, he is allowed to interview the staff about Carlton Drake and judiciously decide what material is for public consumption.

12\. The LIFE Foundation will never hold Eddie Brock, nor any Symbiote responsible for any events, calamities, disasters, injuries, illness nor damages of any kind. The Life Foundation claims all responsibility in these instances.

Eddie feels pretty good about his list. Though he's sure Anne will think of any legal points and help him with the wording, he's a little proud to have thought up so much on his own. Venom doesn't understand all of the legal reasons for the list, but is excited about getting parental rights to his offspring. Even if they aren't in his custody, he'll be able to visit with them and make medical and legal decisions for their well-being and that has him elated. He's a little peeved that Eddie would think to become the LIFE Foundation's media liaison, but he understands that Eddie has his reasons, and he doesn't think they are purely professional ones. In a way, Eddie will have the right to expose the LIFE Foundation's actions if they choose to repeat their mistakes of the past, and that gives Venom a little comfort.

Anne picks him up at his apartment, and they go to get coffee while they discuss Eddie’s terms. Anne has a little to add from the legal side of things including a double non-disclosure agreement. Eddie won’t say anything about the Symbiotes if they agree to keep his identity as Venom a secret. Either party's break of this clause nullifies that particular agreement, but the other agreements remain durable. She says this is the best angle to work for with regards to secrecy, especially since either party would be screwed if the other one gave away the secrets concerning the Symbiotes. This also separates the secrecy agreements from the rest of the contract, meaning the LIFE Foundation wouldn’t be able to tell the world Eddie is Venom to nullify the contract. 

She has a few other things to add regarding the human experimentation aspect of things and redoes everything into formal legal terms. They run by Anne’s place after coffee and print out the final version of their contract proposal. Eddie rereads it on the way to the LIFE Foundation, trying to ignore Venom’s constant questions. Some of them are very good questions about the wording, but he trusts Anne as a lawyer and knows she knows what she’s doing. 

When they get to their appointment, the receptionist already recognizes them and a security guard escorts them to a conference room on the fifth floor. He looks Arabian and has a chisled face, and his muscles bulge from underneath his uniform. The little brass nametag on his chest says 'Greg' and when Eddie tries to engage him in conversation, he simply says, “I’m not here to talk. That’s my employer's job.” 

When they enter the conference room there are several doctors, scientists and lawyers present, but Greg immediately stands next to the head of the table where a man in a business suit and an ID badge with the letters 'CEO' on it. The man gets up and walks over to Eddie and Anne. 

“Good afternoon, I’m Mister Gabriel, the new C.E.O. of the LIFE Foundation. I’m happy to have you with us here today. If you will please take a seat, we can get started.”

Anne reviews Eddie’s demands with the lawyers, and for the most part, Mister Gabriel agrees to the terms. He adamantly agrees about treating the Symbiotes with respect. He is surprised when Anne states that the Symbiotes are sentient, but believes her when Venom pops his head out of Eddie’s collarbone and holds a discussion on the definition of 'sentient'. 

“We’ll also agree to treat the human hosts much better than was done under Carlton Drake. We are offering free health care, much higher standards of treatment, improved safety regulations and generous compensation.”

“How much are we talking about here?” Eddie asks. 

“For you, four million dollars per year if you agree to a full year's worth of unlimited medical testing and a minimum of two check-ups per week. The check-ups will include scans blood tests and whatever else our scientists and medical doctors deem necessary. However, that amount of money is only for you. The average host would receive 2.8 million per year for a similar agreement and only 1.8 million if they go on a month-by-month basis and do not agree to a full year. We’re willing to give you 3.6 million a year if you decide to go month-by-month.”

“That is a lot of money,” Eddie says.

“It is a dangerous job. We are willing to compensate generously because we expect the utmost compliance from our symbiotic hosts, and we recognize the danger of such procedures. You are clearly a match for your Symbiote, but many would not be. Nevertheless we intend to find a way to determine a positive match as quickly as possible. We have much higher safety protocols and don’t expect any problems, but a long term host for one of our Symbiotes is statistically likely to encounter health risks. Additionally, we recognize that a good match is very uncommon, so we intend to lock down the loyalty of such a rare find.”

“Simple economics, then. You’re demand for a good host is high and the supply of them is low.”

“I see you grasp the concept. Now about your request to be allowed to report on the LIFE Foundation's potential –ahem– problems. The answer is 'no'. You will not be allowed to empty our closet of whatever skeletons you like. Additionally, your contract with us will be forfeit if you decide to do any unauthorized reporting on the LIFE Foundation at all. Between corporate espionage and recovering from the actions of Carlton Drake, we just can’t afford that. However, we are willing to authorize reporting on Carlton Drake and do our best to help the truth come to light as long as the Symbiotes remain our secret. Agreed?”

“I can work with that. Does that mean I can interview anyone at the LIFE Foundation I want?”

“That it does, Mister Brock. We'll also be giving you 48 hours with new information preceding major press releases. Does this sound acceptable?”

Truth be told, it’s better than Eddie hoped for. “Yes, sir, Mister Gabriel.”

“Do we agree to the terms then?” Mister Gabriel asks.

“I’d say so. At least all of the ones we've discussed. Anne?”

“I take it that means all other terms of this contract were in the letter you sent to my client?”

“Yes, Ma'am.”

“Then let’s print out a new agreement with the terms we've discussed. We can sign after it’s prepared.”

“Very well. Is there anything else?”

Venom chooses that moment to pop out from Eddie’s collar bone and say, **“Yes! We'd like to see our children now.”**

The room is fairly shocked by the Symbiote's sudden appearance, but Mister Gabriel quickly agrees and the trio is shown to the labs where the offspring of Venom reside.

The first room they enter has a single glass cylinder containing a dark red and black Symbiote. It looks like the anaerobic chambers they used to house Venom during his time at the LIFE Foundation when he wasn’t in a human. The table it’s on has a label reading ‘Seed One’. 

Venom is elated. **_That’s Carnage, our third youngest! She's fully grown! They must have accelerated her aging somehow. Look at her! She’s adorable!_**

_I didn’t figure your paternal instincts would be so strong, V. Did you even have a word for ‘adorable’ when you came to Earth?_

Suddenly, Eddie got a concept. It almost felt like serendipity or the proverbial light bulb over one's head. It was a simple thought: _Words are overrated_. Then he heard Venom's voice again. — ** _and they're your paternal instincts. We're just borrowing them because we share everything._**

“Now that you mention it he is kind of cute.”

**_‘She’. As far as gender goes, her closest equivalent in your language would be feminine._ **

“Really? That's your daughter? She's beautiful!”

Anne interrupts Eddie's conversation. “You're talking out loud again. I didn't know if you meant that to be an internal conversation or not.”

“It doesn't really matter. I'm just happy to see her.” Eddie walks up to the glass and touches it gently.  
The red and black mass swirls in on itself in response.

**_She recognizes us! She knows us!_ **

Eddie breaks into a smile. _Can you talk to her?_

**_Not like this. We'd need direct contact. In this atmosphere, it could be dangerous. We should visit her though. Every day or two if we can._ **

Eddie turns to Mister Gabriel who followed the entourage of scientists into the room. “Can we visit her? Like, on a regular basis?”

“Certainly,” the CEO says with surprise. He apparently had not expected that question. “You have parental visitation rights as per our agreement, but we'd prefer it if you did so during office hours. Late nights are possible, but we'd like you to notify us ahead of time if that is your intent. We can provide better security that way and keep you from triggering any alarms. We have scientists on staff 24 hours a day, but we can't expect them to drop everything to babysit you whenever you drop by. Our security staff will be able to protect you better anyways.”

“You really think I need protection?”

Mister Gabriel looks disconcerted. “I'll be frank with you. This is uncharted territory. We have no clue what these creatures are capable of, and it's entirely possible your Symbiote could hurt the other ones, or vice versa, without meaning to. Additionally, we don't know enough about their culture or biology to make assumptions that they have the same behavioral or social patterns that we see here on Earth. In the wild, some animals will eat the offspring of competitors to ensure genetic lineage. Some even eat their own offspring. We can't allow that sort of harmful behavior here.”

Anne speaks before Eddie has a chance. “That is a fair point, and my client is happy to abide by your security regulations, as long as they abide by our existing agreements.”

“Thank you, Miss Weying. I really appreciate your and Mister Brock's cooperation in this matter.”

Next, they are led down the hall to another room. In this room is a glass enclosure containing a rabbit. Printed on the glass in foggy texturing are the words “Seed Two”. It has wood shavings in the bottom and a large hamster wheel and an upside down water bottle. The rabbit itself has a purple-pink tint to its eyes and feet. 

**_This is Agony, our second youngest. She is strong._ **

One of the scientists approaches with a clipboard and clears his throat before speaking. “This Symbiote has been in animal trials for a month now. She seems to prefer the rabbits over other animals. Symbiosis doesn't usually hold up for more than a few days before the rabbit dies, but this one has had consistent vitals for the past ten days. This testing will help us know what's needed in a host for this Symbiote. So far, the rabbit’s immune system has fluctuated. We don't know if the rabbit is rejecting the Symbiote —” 

“Agony. Her name is Agony,” Eddie says correctively. 

“— ‘Agony’, then. We don't know if the rabbit is rejecting Agony or if she's making changes to the rabbit's immune system as she sees fit. So far, the musculature and digestive system of the rabbit have changed. It's stronger and faster and is our first carnivorous rabbit. They seem to prefer mice and crickets.” 

Eddie touches the glass again and the rabbit hops to the glass, pressing its nose against the glass where Eddie's fingers are, as if trying to smell him. Eddie stands there for a few minutes in silence before pulling away. He turns to the scientists. “Treat her well. I want updates whenever she changes hosts.” One of the scientists starts to argue, but the CEO stops them. 

“Of course, Mister Brock.”

At this point, a scientist in a pants suit wearing a doctor’s coat leads them further down the hall to a small amphitheater that look in a lot of ways like a circular college classroom. They get seated at the desks there and the scientist uses a hand scanner to activate the computer there. They are soon met with 3-D holographic images of three Symbiotes. The 3-D image focuses in on the yellow one making its image larger and cutting the other two out in the process. 

**_That’s Scream, our eldest daughter,_** Eddie hears in his mind. Venom’s tone is somber and sullen. He can feel Venom’s sadness draining him of energy. 

“This is what we’ve been calling ‘The Yellow Symbiote’,” the scientist begins. Eddie interrupts.

“I think you mean 'who', not 'what'. And her name is Scream.”

“I’m sorry Mister Brock. The Yellow Symbiote – Scream – has been declared deceased. It– ‘they’?”

“She.” 

“She was exposed to Earth’s oxygen rich environment for too long while Mister Drake was in charge of the experiments. She is presumed dead and S.H.I.E.L.D. confiscated her remains after the most recent shuttle explosion. I’m sorry for your loss, Mister Brock.”

Eddie’s pain is clear on his face. Venom already knew, but Eddie didn’t. Venom accesses one of Eddie's memory, showing him the night they met when Eddie infiltrated the LIFE Foundation. He sees the unmoving yellow mass of a Symbiote laying on the floor in a glass room with a human corpse, just before he found Maria and broke her out of a similar room. Seeing it again and knowing it was Venom's daughter is too much for Eddie. His emotions are infectious and Anne couldn’t help but gasp when the word 'deceased' was said. She tried to remain stoic but somehow watching Eddie coo and fawn over Carnage and Agony made this personal for her. These aren’t just alien life forms to her anymore. They’re her ex-fiancé's family.

Mister Gabriel takes that moment to speak up. “We are very sorry for your loss, Mister Brock. You have our deepest condolences. We had nothing to do with the way Carlton Drake ran his experiments, and we had no idea this was happening. If we could have stopped it, we would have.” Eddie just nods numbly before anger takes over and he clenches his fist hard enough to draw blood. Venom quickly seals the wound but not before a couple of drops hit the floor. 

“Carlton Drake was a fucking bastard! I’m glad he’s gone!” His pain is as palpable as before, but a hint of rage is coalescing around his eyes. Eddie reels himself in and breathes a deep breath. Then more calmly he says, “I know it’s not your fault. I don’t blame you for Drake’s actions. Thank you for taking good care of my daughters.” Eddie doesn’t trust himself to say any more. So he doesn't. 

When Anne is sure the moment has passed and that Eddie is finished, she turns to the scientist. “Please continue the presentation. We're anxious to see what else there is to be said.”

The scientist clicks a bit with her mouse and brings up the 3-D image of the blue Symbiote. The image is of him in a cylindrical glass container. Swirls of gunmetal grey and a tiny bit of black can be seen in his vibrant blue mass. 

**_Phage, our second oldest son, next to Riot. He and Scream were on the ship that brought us to this planet._ ******

The scientist watches Eddie to make sure he’s ready and when he nods, she begins again. “This is whom we've been calling ‘The Blue Symbiote’. It went into shock when his most recent host, Doctor Dora Skirth died of organ atrophy and failure from the symbiosis. We were able to recover it without Drake’s knowledge, but it suffered severe damage and to our knowledge, is in a state of inactivity, similar to a coma. However, its vitals indicate it is still alive.”

“ _HE!_ Where is he?! Why didn’t we see him when we saw the girls?!”

“The Blue Symbiote was rushed to an off-site facility to keep his survival a secret from Mister Drake. The site has state of the art medical and scientific facilities and is an optimal place for the Symbiote for the time being. He's safe there.”

Eddie swallows and tries not to let his emotions show. “I’m gonna say this one more time. Where. Is. My. Son?” Mister Gabriel gives the scientist a nearly imperceptible nod.

“The facility is in the Mojave Desert. We keep the location secret to protect the equipment and life forms there, including your son.”

“Good enough. What about the green one. Where is he? Is he dead?” Eddie swallows again, this time out of anxiety for his lost son.

“May I ask which pronouns to use?”  
Eddie feels the memories of when the LIFE Foundation extracted the egg of his last son – the last son of Venom. “He’s my youngest son – my youngest child. His name is Lasher.”

“As far as we know, he isn’t dead. He was successfully bonded to a human host during the human trials that occurred under the direction of Mister Drake.” The scientist clicks a few times on the mouse of her computer. A 2-D image of a teen – a boy, really – replaces the image of Phage. He has dark blond medium length hair, a tan complexion and beautiful green eyes. 

“This is sixteen-year-old Trevor Cole Hernández, a homeless orphan who volunteered for Mister Drake’s human trials. He was bonded to Seed Three – the green Symbiote – and had a moderately successful bond. –But he turned out to be unstable. His vitals were all over the place, he was barely able to function, he had violent outbursts and he would often ramble to himself.”

Eddie ponders for a moment. “I sometimes talk to Venom when no one else can hear him. To everyone else it looks like I’m talking to myself. Maybe Trevor was doing the same thing. What happened to him?”

“We don’t know. He disappeared when Mister Drake slaughtered the majority of his ground crew. There was no body, but it’s possible Mister Drake disposed of the body using his Symbiote.”

Eddie remembers on the rocket platform when Venom was torn from him and Riot held Venom over his mouth, about to eat his helpless partner. He thinks back to when he ate the robber at Mrs. Chen’s store, leaving no body. Eddie gulps.

“You mean he _ate_ him?”

“No, Mister Brock. We don’t know what happened. Mister Drake deleted a lot of security footage and it’s entirely possible that Mister Hernández and his Symbiote escaped during the chaos of that night. In fact, given the violent outbursts Mister Hernández was prone to and the speed at which he moved, we find it unlikely that he was killed. 

“Tell me more about these violent outbursts. When did they start?”

“The outbursts started the day after he was first bonded to Seed Three and would usually happen when he was engaged by medical personnel who were changing the I.V.s on his liquid nutrition or taking blood samples. Once he skewered a nurse’s arm with a razor sharp pseudopod that protruded from his back while yelling ‘How do you like it?’ Our assumption is that he didn’t like needles. The episodes would end as suddenly as they began, and the average length of time for them was about fourteen seconds. He sometimes attacked the reinforced glass of the rooms he was kept in, and he would have to be moved so the glass could be replaced. His pseudopods were a significant factor in the manifestation of his aggression.” 

Anne speaks up after it’s clear that the presenter has finished. “Can you print us a picture of Mister Hernández? If he’s alive, maybe we can find him.”

“We can do that, but it might not do you any good. He was observed to have the ability to bend light and blend into his environment. If he doesn’t want to be found, he won’t be.”

_We can do that, V?_

**_Yes, with practice._ **

_That is really bad ass!_

Eddie’s thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a printer whirring in the room.

"We're printing out a picture of him now, with a written description including age, birthdate, height, weight, hair and eye color, gender and race," the presenting scientist says.

Eddie starts wondering where to look first.

 ** _Don’t worry, Eddie. If Lasher is out there, we will find him._**

Venom's confidence floods Eddie's senses and fills him with hope.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have given the following genders to the various Symbiotes for the following reasons:
> 
> Venom - masculine. This is because in the _Venom_ 2018 movie, Riot refers to Venom as a "he". In the comics of _Venom:Space Knight_ , Venom takes on a masculine form without a host.
> 
> Carnage - feminine. This is because in the Marvel Comics, Cletus Kasady refers to the Carnage Symbiote as a "she" and insists that the Symbiote is feminine. In the comics the combination of Kasady and the Carnage Symbiote is a masculine character while the Carnage Symbiote in and of herself is feminine. I will be portraying this same identification in this fanfiction.
> 
> Phage and Lasher - masculine. This is because they consistently have male hosts in the comics and this is just how I imagine them.
> 
> Agony - feminine. This goes to a scene in the _Venom: Separation Anxiety_ comics when Agony sings _'I Feel Pretty'_ while staring into a mirror in her symbiotic form.
> 
> Toxin - masculine. In the comics, Toxin becomes quite upset when Patrick Mulligan only thinks Toxin is a boy but isn't sure. Toxin makes it clear that he is male. To my knowledge, this is the only Symbiote that identifies as having a sexual identity instead of just a gender identity. In real world terms this is differentiated by anatomy. Although there is no specification of Toxin's anatomy in the comics, he does specify that he is male rather than just masculine. 
> 
> Scorn - I have an incredibly difficult time not writing her as feminine. I do not know why, it just drives me crazy trying to think of her and write her as gender-neutral, although I did sincerely try.
> 
> Raze - I will attempt to write them as gender-neutral. We'll see what happens. 
> 
> Other Symbiotes - This will vary depending on the Symbiote. I plan to make at least two gender neutral original Symbiote characters, but we'll see what happens.
> 
>  
> 
> SPOILER:  
> Anti-Venom - masculine. I do not have any references to back up this identification, but in this work, Anti-Venom is a clone of Venom and therefore has the same gender. 
> 
>  
> 
> I sincerely am not trying to be overtly gender binary, and I have no problem using gender neutral pronouns for real people who identify that way. I don't know why it's so hard for me to write some of these characters gender neutral except that as an avid comic reader, I have thought of them as having specific genders for years. An example of this is Scorn, whose gender is never clearly identified, but I have thought of her as feminine for years.


	4. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom hunt for Trevor and Lasher.

The interviews go well. Most of the employees wanted to remain anonymous, but had horrible things to say about Carlton Drake. It fits. He was a horrible man. Most referred to him as a megalomaniac, and more than one described his disdain for human life, favoring the Symbiotes as ”a higher form of life”. Some even called him a ruthless murderer who would threaten people’s families to ensure their cooperation. 

One man said he saw when Drake locked Dr. Skirth in a glass room with Phage and opened his anaerobic chamber. He says that her screams still haunt him at night. When Drake came back, Dr. Skirth was dead and Phage was presumed dead. They didn't have any more 'volunteers' at that point and they couldn't get Phage back in his container without opening the room and risking themselves. Drake went on a tirade about how they just watched it die and that Phage was a higher form of life, implying that human lives were nothing compared to his. Eddie doesn't tell them he feels the same way – that he would gladly trade his own life or anyone else's to save his child. That isn't fair. The man goes on to say they waited for Drake to leave and packed the Symbiote to go to the off-site facility without Drake's knowledge. That man had very possibly saved Phage when he made that call. It isn't too little, too late. To Eddie, that man is a hero.

He talks to others who tell him about the regular pharmaceutical human trials that were rushed and often involved homeless people who didn't know what they were signing. They have evidence, too. Not just a little. _A lot_. They have over five hundred well-documented cases of wrongful death from Carlton Drake's disregard for human life. This more than backs up what Eddie reported on Drake in the first place.

All in all, Eddie gets the interview of a lifetime by digging up and backing up all of the dirt on the man who destroyed his career. Although it's post-mortem, the justifiable vengeance gives Eddie a catharsis he didn't know he needed. It isn't long before every employer that rejected him is begging for him back. 

The network he worked for is offering him a permanent position like his old one, but with higher pay. Places he hadn't even heard of are coming out of the woodwork to beg him to work for them. 

Eddie doesn't really need a job. Not anymore. But he can't just sit around and do nothing all day. He has to work. He decides to remain freelance and work on building his own online version of The Eddie Brock Report. That way, he can report what needs to be reported without answering to anyone but the internet, and he could still give exposés and exclusives to different networks at his discretion. The network he used to work for even gave him the rights to use “The Eddie Brock Report” as the title of his show, in hopes that he will favor them in his freelance career and in hopes that it would remind viewers of the old episodes that could only be watched on the network's website. Eddie figures it's a fair deal, even if it was a mostly unheard of concession. 

He doesn't know what to do about the money, though. He likes his life. Even if his apartment is falling apart at the seams and full of bullet holes, it's still home. So he barely touches the money, only using it for his normal groceries and bills while he gets back on his feet. He likes not having to worry about making rent, but he doesn't want a complete lifestyle change. That just wouldn't be him. He thinks about getting a larger apartment, but doesn't see the need for it. So he stays where he's at, and for the most part, lives in his normal budget. 

The one thing he spends extra money on, aside from feeding Venom and taking Anne and Dan out to dinner, is a motorcycle. His old one was totalled by the LIFE Foundation's security force when Roland Treece intentionally T-boned him. He takes Dan to the Harley dealership to make sure he gets the right helmet for him. He already knows Anne's size, but it's hard to guess how big Dan's head is. He also gets him a jacket with body armor, gloves and boots so that Dan will be safer when he rides with Eddie. Dan keeps insisting that he won't be riding much, but Eddie is all about safety, and Dan is much more delicate than Anne ever was. Anne knows how to ride, herself, so she always instinctively knows which way to lean. Eddie figures there's no harm in being prepared. 

By the end of the day, Eddie's bought two motorcycles, one, a trike for when he needs to carry more and the other, the newest model of his old motorcycle. “No such thing as can't” indeed.

Next on his list: find Trevor Hernandez and get his kid back, even if Trevor is part of the package deal. Maybe he could get the kid off the streets, give him an apartment or something if everything goes well.

He starts looking around the streets and alleys where the homeless people of San Francisco dwell and congregate. He finds what’s practically a hidden city underneath part of the park, but after three days of checking and double checking every face there, he is no closer to finding him. He even shows people the picture of Trevor. Some won’t talk to him at all, but most simply don’t recognize the young man in the photograph.

It's when he goes to Mrs. Chen's store that he has his first bout of luck. When he shows her the picture of Trevor to ask if she's seen him, she has. 

“He was here just yesterday. He bought hot chocolate and a sandwich. Carried a lot of books.  
Maybe you should check the library. I think the books had the logo on the covers.” 

“Thanks, Mrs. Chen!” Eddie buys tater tots and chocolate bars. Before he leaves, he remembers something. “Oh, and if you see him again, would you give him this?” He scribbles his name and number on the back of his receipt and writes a note saying: “Lasher, CALL ME!!!”

Eddie goes to the library to look for him, but it's late, and the library closes with no sign of Lasher or Trevor. He assumes they would still be together, but he's careful to check out everyone he sees. Even if Lasher couldn't camouflage himself, he could change hosts. 

**_We'll know when we see him._ **

_I know, buddy, but I don't even know what to look for._

**_Trust us. We'll know._ **

Eddie walks home. It isn't far from the library, and he came on foot. The fresh air feels nice, but there's something missing. Like he's kinda hungry. Or bored. Or both.

Okay, it's both.

_Hey V, wanna go for a swim in the bay? We could hunt some seals for a bit, get some exercise and have a snack._

**_That's a good idea. I don't feel like searching for bad guys right now. It's one thing to stumble upon an atrocity, and another to hunt for trouble. We can hunt for trouble tomorrow night. Let's hunt seals tonight._ **

With that decided, Eddie goes home and drives his motorcycle out to the bay with a fresh change of clothes in the saddle bag. 

When he's ready at the water's edge, he says, “Mask!”

 **"Copy!"**

...and the duo plunges into the water as Venom.

They find the seals easily, and they can swim fast enough to catch any one of them they want. They avoid the pregnant ones, the mothers and the young ones, focusing on large males. Venom is having so much fun he takes his time choosing one to get and tries to swim next to them for a moment before finally indulging his instincts.

Before long, though, they sense something else in the water. At first it looks like a squid, but Venom's unusual sense of alarm and his bubbling paternal feelings take over. The squid-like figure is struggling and the scent of fresh blood is in the water. Before they know it, they've killed a great white shark and eaten its brain. The figure that looks like a squid swims away, too fast for Venom to catch up to. In moments, they are on the other side of the bay, chasing after the squid-like figure to no avail. It's gone. 

**“That was him,”** Venom says quietly.

  


  



	5. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finally finds Trevor.

Eddie and Venom have been looking for Trevor all of two weeks. They’ve been through every homeless shelter in the city, the homeless community in the park, down every alley they can find and when they've searched all of those places, they starts all over again from the beginning. It’s getting them nowhere. Eddie’s barely been sleeping and only eats enough to feed Venom. 

They've been hunting seals so they can combine eating for Venom and searching the bay for Lasher. Eddie’s almost positive the blood in the water that day was from a human/Symbiote pair. Venom is certain it was Lasher. They check the library at different times of day every day in hopes that if he comes in at regular intervals, their staggered timing will catch him. And every night, without fail, they check with Mrs. Chen to see if she’s seen him. 

In every place they look, they can’t find him.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Trevor walks into the store. His last trick gave him twenty bucks, and it's time to splurge. He knows he should save it and not binge, but he's always so hungry. He grabs a couple of sandwiches a few chocolate bars and an apple juice. 

“Hi Mrs. Chen, how are you today?” he says with a little cheer in his voice. It's not completely fake either. He can actually eat today without swimming with the sharks. 

“I'm fine, Trev, how are you? Are you meditating like I showed you?” 

“Always! It really helps!” he says genuinely as he places his items on the counter. 

“Someone’s been looking for you. He's a good guy. You should give him a call.” She says as she hands him Eddie's note. 

Trevor reads the note carefully. He swallows and suddenly his mouth is dry. 'Lasher'? How does anyone but him know that name? 

“Stop gawking at the note. It's not going to run away, you know.” 

“I'm sorry, Mrs. Chen. …Did you read this?” 

“No,” she says sternly. “It's your note. I don't invade people's privacy like that.” 

“Thank you.” Trevor says with a shaky voice. 

_How does he know?_ thinks Trevor.

 ** _Let's find out_** says the voice in Trevor’s head.

"Mrs. Chen, do you mind if I use your phone? Or do you have change for… oh I'm sorry, let me get that.” He reaches for his wallet as she bags his items for him.

“I'm not going to charge you, you doof. Come with me to the back room. You can call Eddie from there.” 

“I thought you didn't read the note,” Trevor says nervously. 

“I didn't, but I know who gave it to me, and he told me to tell you to call him.” 

“Oh, right. I'm sorry.” 

“Don't be. You apologize too much.” 

He dials the number in the note. _‘Eddie’_ he thinks. _That's a cool name._ The phone rings. Then it clicks. 

“Hello?”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Eddie's phone rings with caller ID saying Mrs. Chen. He doesn't usually get calls from her.  
Hopefully it's about Lasher. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, I'm looking for a guy named Eddie. Is this the right number?” It's a young male voice. God, it's so hard not to get his hopes up. 

“Yes, this is Eddie. Are you Trevor?” He probably shouldn't have asked that. He should've let the kid introduce himself, but his stomach is full of butterflies and empty at the same time. 

“Yeah, that's me!” The kid lets out a nervous laugh. “You wanted me to call you?” 

“Yes. Yes I did,” Eddie says a little too fast. “I was wondering if we could meet somewhere neutral.  
Do you like coffee? We could meet at your favorite coffee house.” 

“Yeah, coffee's great. Umm, how about that place by the library. The one with all the bare wood walls.” 

“You got it, kid. Don't worry, I'll pay for your coffee. It's on me. Do umm… do you need anything?  
Like is there anything you need help with right away?” 

_A place to sleep_ , Trevor thinks, but he says instead, “No, we can talk tomorrow. I'll be fine until then.” 

Eddie pauses a moment. “I, uh… I'm really glad I found you. This is really important to me.” 

**_He has a Symbiote!_** thinks the voice in Trevor's head.

“Umm… okay, let's talk tomorrow. Does 10:00 a.m. sound good?"

“Yeah, that's great, kid.”

“Okay, see you then.” Trevor is about to hang up when Eddie calls his name and he puts the phone back to his ear. 

“Hey Trevor! If you need anything – anything at all – call me, okay. I wanna look out for you.”

“Okay, Eddie, I will.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Eddie is waiting at the coffee shop. He picked a table in back away from the windows. There's an escape route by the bathrooms that goes out to the back parking lot, there's more privacy at those tables and the light is lower, reducing the chance that the Symbiotes would be seen if they do something conspicuous like manifest tendrils to communicate. It's not perfect and he's hoping the seclusion won't scare Trevor off, but for the conversation they're going to have, privacy is important. 

Venom feels it the moment Lasher approaches. Trevor's not even in the door yet when Eddie is standing up to greet him. He waves to him from the back and walks over to meet him halfway. 

“You made it! I was afraid you wouldn't show.” 

“I felt like I had to. You know my other name, and I haven't told anyone yet. Who are you?” 

“Coffee first. We can talk about it at our table where there's a little more privacy.” 

_Good_ Trevor thinks. He definitely feels exposed out in the main part of the coffee shop, and the voice in his head is super excited about something. It feels giddy and happy – two very different emotions from its usual anxious and defensive. 

“Order whatever you want,” Eddie says as he walks with Trevor to the counter, “My treat.” Trevor orders a mocha latte with whip cream and once it's ready, follows Eddie back to the table. When they're seated and comfortable, Eddie speaks.

“So, I know this is a little forward of me, but I went through something like what your going through and I want to help.” 

“What kind of help?” 

“I know what it's like to live with a Symbiote. Maybe I can give you some pointers. You can walk away any time, but I really hope you don't.” 

Trevor lets the weight of Eddie's words hit him. _He's like me?_

 ** _Yes_** the voice in Trevor's head says. 

“Were you in one of the trials at that lab?” 

“No, kid. I wasn't. But that's where my Symbiote came from. ...Well, actually he came from  
Andromeda on a comet, but I met him at the LIFE Foundation in the labs there.” 

“Okay, what are some pointers?” Trevor asks nervously. He's trying not to get too excited but this is too much. He'd been feeling more and more alone lately and having a mentor would change everything for him. _Don't get ahead of yourself, Trev, it's only coffee._

“The Symbiotes need certain neurochemicals to maintain a healthy bond and they act as nutrients for the Symbiotes. They need dopamine in order for you to transform into your symbiotic body, so they tend to like it a lot when you like something, even if it’s not good for you. They feed on adrenaline as well, so you may have urges to take risks you normally wouldn’t and do things that give you an adrenaline rush. I can’t stress enough that you need to use your head. A natural tendency for us it to take risks and living with a Symbiote means having to take fewer.”

Trevor doesn’t want to admit that Eddie is right. He’s been walking down dark alleys more than he needs to lately and he knows it’s not smart. He does get a rush from it, though, and feels more relaxed afterwards – which is the exact opposite of how he should feel about that. “You’re right, Eddie. This helps. I promise I'll try to use my head more.”

“Good. I really want you to take good care of yourself. I’m glad this is helping. Now, where was I? Oh, right. Neurotransmitters. A big one is phenethylamine, which can be found in whey protein, chocolate, fresh meat and brains. You focus on any part of the seals when you eat, or do the heads seem better to you?” Trevor would ask how he knows that, but he, himself, still smells like fish and bay water and Eddie said he knew what it was like to have these cravings. 

“The heads are better. And I've been having chocolate cravings ever since I escaped. I'm always so hungry though, and I never have enough money to get all the food I want to eat. It's all-consuming sometimes.” 

“I know, kid. I know how that feels. Why don't we set you up a bank account and I can put money in there for you to eat with. That way, at least you'll have the food you and Lasher need. Maybe I can get you an extended stay hotel room for a little while, too.” 

It's overwhelming. Trevor feels a little faint. It's too good to be true. Unless… 

“What's the catch? What do you want in return?” Trevor asks, certain he won't like the answer. He’s almost sure Eddie wants to fuck him. No one is this nice to Trevor unless they do. He won’t let anyone do that though. It’s a line he won’t cross, no matter how desperate he is.

Eddie can see the trepidation in Trevor’s face and gives him an encouraging but serious expression. “I want you to take care of yourself and take care of your Symbiote. He's my… He's important to me.” Eddie seems sincere. 

Suddenly, it makes sense. Of course he wants to take care of his own kind. They're probably the only two on the planet! Eddie doesn’t want to do anything hurtful to him! That thought relaxes Trevor a lot. Then it occurs that if the Symbiotes are a rare species…

“So are we like, related? I mean our Symbiotes?” Trevor asks, unsure. 

“Yes.” Eddie says definitively. 

“Does that make us related?” Trevor asks. 

“If you want us to be.” Eddie says, a little hopeful. Trevor doesn’t know yet. He knows Eddie doesn’t mean him any harm, but that doesn’t automatically make him family.

“So what do you want to do next?” Trevor asks awkwardly. He doesn't really know what to do with all of this new information. It still seems too good to be true, but it makes perfect sense, and he doesn't know how to react. 

“Let's talk for a while. Get to know each other. That sound good?” Eddie says. 

“Yeah, that's fine. I, uh, don't know what to talk about, though.” 

“Can I ask you about your family? Your parents or any relatives I should know about? You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to.” Eddie's sorry to ask. He knows Trevor's an orphan, but if he's in an abusive situation, the bruises would be gone by the time Eddie sees him. He has to know more about the people in Trevor’s life if he has any hope of looking out for the kid.

Trevor knows they have to talk about it sometime, and they might as well get it out of the way now. “It’s okay, we can talk about it a little. I was a military brat. I had a normal childhood until I was ten when my dad died in Iraq. Within a year, my mom and I were on the street. For some reason, we didn't qualify for assistance. My mom got low. She started doing anything to make sure we had food – and I mean anything. She died of AIDS two years ago. She got type two, the kind they don't have as many meds for. I've been on my own ever since. I live on the street but sometimes people let me stay with them for a couple of days. Sometimes I even get paid for it.” 

Eddie holds back any reactions he has to that. No need to make Trevor feel bad about himself. Eddie takes a few noticeably deep breaths before speaking.

“What exactly are you paid for?” Eddie says tersely. 

Trevor's answer is rushed. “It's not what you think! It's just a few blowies! I don't do that other stuff!  
It's really no big deal. I mean, I gotta eat.” 

Eddie is beyond livid by this point. “Your a child! Anyone who would take advantage of you like that is beyond scum and deserves to die a horribly gruesome and painful death.” 

"I'm sixteen! I'm old enough to say ‘no’ if I want to!” 

“Yeah, but according to the law _and me_ , you aren't old enough to say ‘yes’.” 

“Agree to disagree, then,” Trevor says, deflated. 

“I’m not agreeing to anything. As long as I have anything to do about it, you will _never_ have to do that again.” 

“I still gotta eat,” Trevor mumbles. 

“Then I will feed you. We're setting you up a bank account today, and that's final!” 

“You're not my dad!” 

“In a way, I kind of am!” 

The shock that visibly charges through Trevor's body might as well be actual electricity. _That's why!!_ he thinks. _That’s why he wants to help me!_

 ** _Apologize_** says his inner voice. 

“I won't argue anymore. I'm sorry, Eddie.” 

“It's not you who should be sorry. I'm sorry you've had it so rough. I promise, I'm gonna change that.  
Symbiote or no Symbiote.” 

The genuine smile of tearful relief is almost a grimace on Trevor's face. “I'll accept whatever help you want to give. But first, do you mind if I use your shower? I still smell like—” 

“—fish and seal blood. I noticed. I guess some of my old sweats will fit you while you pick out clothes later today.” 

“Don't worry. I have a change of clothes,” Trevor says, patting his backpack.

“Okay, then.” Eddie looks at the boy's empty coffee cup. “Finished with your coffee?” 

“Yeah, I'm good.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The walk back to Eddie's apartment isn't very far. Trevor's still trying not to cry in front of his new mentor. The whole thing is so overwhelming, and most of all, Trevor just feels _relief_. He’s finally not alone anymore.

They're mostly quiet. After the difficult conversation at the coffee shop, there is still an atmosphere of awkwardness and conflict between them, though the actual conflict has passed. Trevor still can't wrap his head around what's happening. How could he be so lucky? Will this all turn out to be a trick? 

**_No_** the voice in his head says. 

But that doesn't take away the shock. He feels all of a sudden like he should've been trying to impress this man instead of arguing about what he sees as ambiguous morality. Obviously, Eddie doesn't see anything ‘ambiguous’ about it. It shocks him that this man wants to set up a bank account for him but doesn't want any favors in return. That kind of kindness just doesn't happen. He thinks all of this as he tries to find something to say to Eddie. Finally, he finds his voice. 

“So we never finished our talk about getting to know each other. What do you do for a living? Any favorite subjects in school?” 

Eddie is almost startled by the suddenness of the questions. 

“Yeah, I always liked English and history, but I was good at everything. I had to be. Also, I'm an investigative journalist. Mostly freelance these days.” 

“That's cool. So you, like, report stuff… anything interesting lately?” 

“I just did an in depth exposé about that creep, Carlton Drake. You know that name?” 

“He's the one who did this to us, isn't he? The mad scientist guy?” 

“That's the one. I left out the Symbiotes, but I made sure to gather enough evidence to get him three lifetime prison sentences if he ever comes back from the dead. With everything our Symbiotes can do, you can't be to careful. ...But I beat him once and I can beat him again, if it ever comes to that.” 

“What do you mean you ‘beat him once’? Did you guys get in a fight?” 

“Oh, yeah. It was epic. You should've seen it. I secretly saved the world, but don't tell anyone.” 

“My lips are sealed… literally!” 

“That was such a dumb joke, kid, but kudos for trying! That's an ‘A’ for effort.” 

“Oh, come one, it wasn't that bad!” 

“Thank you for not telling anyone,” Eddie says, sidestepping the issue. 

“Of course, Eddie,” says Trevor. Eddie is clearly avoiding telling him how much his joke about eating seals sucked, but Trevor lets it slide. 

They make it back to Eddie's apartment, and despite the rugged look of things, Trevor is truly happy. A roof is all he needs. And food. He's in no position to complain, and he doesn't really want to to begin with. It feels… homey. 

Eddie shows him to the shower and tells him to use whatever he needs except a razor (which he doesn't need anyway). The water is just on the warm side of hot and Trevor happily spends almost an hour in there, not even realizing how much time had passed. 

Eddie busies himself with cleaning up around his apartment. He's actually glad the kid is taking so long. It gives him time to think and get his place organized. By the time he hears the water stop, he's used online banking to set up a spending account which gets $1000 transferred from a savings account once a month. He puts Trevor's name and birthdate on the account and makes sure there's another login for Trevor to use on the website. He still has to go by the bank to use the ATM, but the card will come in the mail. He figures since the kid doesn't have an address and he's getting the card from Eddie in the first place, his own address works for billing and mailing. 

Trevor gets out of the shower feeling much better now that he's washed off the grime and gunk of the streets and the bay. He puts on his only other outfit and walks out to a mostly clean living room. 

“So what do you want to do now?” Trevor asks trepidatiously. 

“Now, we go shopping. I got your bank account set up, but the card won't be here for a week or two. I want to stop by an ATM and get you some spending money. Then, I was thinking we could get you some new clothes and shoes, a new backpack, and maybe some books or whatever it is you like. What did you do as a kid? Is there anything you want?” 

“Well, I, uh, used to love playing video games. I like books. Maybe a yoga mat or something for meditation. Oh! And a new sleeping bag. I'd be honored if you let me sleep on your couch for a few days, but either way, I'll need something to sleep under.” The words come out too quickly and Trevor regrets saying half of what he said. When did his brain-filter disappear?  
  
“Sounds great. I'll get you all that. Couldn't hurt to have a cot, too. And a mess kit with those jelly fire thingies. I don't plan on you having to use any of the camping supplies, but in case you decide you've had enough and turn tail, I want you to have everything you need. And video games… let's see… does a PS3 sound good to you? Maybe we can find a PS4 that does retro. There are some really good games on PS3. Or you can have a computer. Maybe both, actually. Okay, so clothes, camping, electronics, books, meditation stuff and food. Did I forget anything?”  
  
Trevor is stunned. “ _All_ that stuff? Are you _sure_?”  
  
“Yeah, and more if you want. I've got money to burn and no better reason to spend it. Let me spoil you a little bit. You deserve it.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The go to the mall for clothes and Eddie takes him to a couple of department stores for regular clothes, an athletic store for running shoes, work-out gloves and casual athletic attire, an outdoors, sports and hunting store for outdoors attire including tough jeans, steel-toe boots, a sun hat and leather work gloves and Express for Men to get him five ensembles of the swanky persuasion, including blazers, slacks, socks, shoes, button ups, belts and neckties. By the time they’re through, They have almost more than they can carry without using tendrils or pseudopods. With the plethora of bags, boxes and hangers, Trevor is half inclined to screw their covers to hell and change into Lasher right there in the mall. It’s not like people have never seen mutants before. 

But Trevor knows that Eddie wouldn’t approve, so he doesn’t even bring it up. He does, however ask Eddie how the blazes they are going to get all this stuff back to Eddie’s apartment on the motorcycle they came on. 

“That is a very good question. Let me make a call and see if we can’t borrow a vehicle.” Fortunately, it’s Saturday and Anne is off work. She agrees to drop off her urban SUV and let Eddie borrow it for the day. Dan accompanies her in his car and takes her home after she drops the car off for Eddie at the mall. Eddie and Trevor pack the back seat of the car up with Trevor’s new belongings and park in the parking lot of the outdoors store. They go back into the outdoors store and Eddie starts loading up a cart full of camping supplies. He grabs Trevor two massive backpacks with extra extra pockets and a hiking backpack that is bigger than Trevor ever wants to carry. But the hiking backpack has convenient places to secure a sleeping bag and mat as well as lots of room for clothes, shoes, food, a mess kit, water bottles, canteens and a small battery powered lantern that Eddie picks out for him. He lets Trevor pick out the colors of the backpacks and pick out the sleeping bag and very cushiony sleeping mat. Eddie chooses the mess kit himself, including a flint firestarter, gel fuel cans, and two metal mugs. Trevor also picks out some MREs and dehydrated ice cream. Eddie helps him choose a collapsible cot and winter coats, mittens, hats and blankets. Trevor gets a small two person tent that will fit neatly on his hiking backpack and extra stakes. When – _if_ – Trevor has to go back to the street, he’ll have all the necessities for survival and more. After Eddie pays at the register, they load what they can into the remaining space of the back seat and put the rest in the trunk. Eddie declares that it’s time to unload the car at his apartment before they get more stuff for Trevor. 

Next, they head over to an electronics store where Eddie lets Trevor browse games for an hour before telling him they don’t have too much daylight left. Trevor chooses some of his favorite games and puts them in the cart. Trevor agrees with Eddie about getting a retro-compatible PS4 and an X-Box-One, so those are the platforms of the games he chooses. Then they head over to look at laptops for Trevor. Eddie insist on getting him both a gaming laptop (since it would have the processing power and graphics for everything else) and a tablet. The laptop Trevor picks out is a top of the line Alienware. Eddie accuses Trevor of picking it out because the company has ‘Alien’ in the name. Though Trevor insists that they’re really well built machines, he doesn’t deny that the name – at least a little bit – has a bearing on his opinion. Eddie also insists that Trevor needs a four terabyte external hard drive, and picks one that has Bluetooth and a durability guarantee. 

Eddie goes to the home theater section and says he needs a new TV anyway. Aside from the fact that the consoles require something with an HDMI input, he just really hates his current TV. Though it has character (the very reason Eddie has held onto it for so long), it doesn’t have high definition or even a remote (anymore). Since the TV Eddie wants is too big to fit in the basket, he has it set up to be delivered and buys a smaller TV for the interim, saying it will be Trevor’s. By the time they’ve finished, the cart is overflowing and they fill up the back seat and part of the trunk with their bounty. 

After they unload the electronics at the apartment, which takes multiple trips up the stairs, they head out again. It’s starting to get dark, and they still have a bit of time before a Target closes, so they go get Trevor personal care items. He picks out toothbrushes. Eddie insists that the SonicCare toothbrushes make a big difference, so he adds that to the two Trevor’s picked out, himself. Trevor spends a bit of time with the soaps and shampoos, eventually deciding to make everything AXE. He picks out Phoenix body wash, Kilo shampoo and conditioner and Apollo deodorant. He also gets combs, hair gel, loofas with scrubbers (one, a back scrubber), toothpaste and other miscellaneous items. When they’ve got toiletries taken care of, they head to the fitness part of the store where Trevor finds a yoga mat and some yoga blocks. They even find some essential oils and Trevor chooses Mandarin Orange and Lavender. They get extra socks and non-designer underwear (Trevor decided to pick out seven pairs at Express For Men). They go to take the shopping bags and yoga supplies up to the apartment before meeting Anne at the mall to retrieve Eddie’s motorcycle. 

It’s not terribly late when they get home but with how much shopping they did, it feels like four in the morning. Nevertheless, Eddie powers through and hooks up Trevor’s TV and game consoles in the living room. It’s only now that Eddie realizes he hasn’t gotten Trevor a cell phone and he decides to tuck that away for the next day’s to-do list. 

They have Chinese takeout for dinner and Eddie uses a hand blender to prepare them some chocolate whey protein shakes with added real cocoa. Trevor voraciously drinks his shake and asks for more. So Eddie makes some more. 

Eddie is ready for bed, but Trevor is so excited about the video games that he has to show Eddie every one of them and give his rather expressive opinion about them. There are a lot of 'awesome's and 'epic's and 'fantastic's, and Eddie, though enthused with Trevor’s happiness, is falling asleep by the end of Trevor’s candid reviews. 

Some of Trevor’s favorites are the The Elder Scrolls games, Tomb Raider, Halo, Call of Duty, FarCry, Prototype, Infamous, Fallout, Final Fantasy and Fable. Trevor tells Eddie he has to see Prototype and Eddie agrees to play the one-player game with him by switching back and forth between them. The cut scenes are rather decent but what really gets Eddie’s attention is the gameplay. The main character can run up and down buildings, jumping and gliding across the city. The main character also has some rather disturbingly accurate depictions of Venom’s abilities. He eats people to increase his HP, sends tendrils out in every direction, forms blades on his arms like Riot did and the special effects for his powers resemble the way Venom looks when he ripples under Eddie’s skin. 

The game wakes him up a bit and they play until two in the morning before Trevor gets tired. When sleep finally takes him, he actually snores midgame and Eddie decides it’s time for bed. He decides to take the couch and let Trevor sleep in his bed. He leaves Trevor on the couch while he goes to change his sheets and bedding. When he comes back, Trevor is in what looks like an uncomfortable position. 

Eddie picks up the slumbering teen and takes him to his bedroom where he tucks him in with the new sleeping bag laid over him. 

Trevor wakes up a bit when Eddie tucks him in and in his half-asleep daze whispers softly, **“Goodnight, Dad.”**

  


  



	6. Lasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor gets a new look, in more ways than one.

Eddie isn’t surprised to wake up to the sound of the shower running. Trevor had been pretty excited to get all of his toiletries last night and Eddie couldn’t tell if he was more excited to get a PS4 or body wash. The smells of AXE wafted out of the bathroom when Trevor opened the door. Eddie isn’t sure what the appeal of those products is but Trevor revels in his new scents. He smells nothing like his usual scent of bay water, seal blood, streets and unwashed sweat, and it delights him to no end.

“Good morning, Eddie! How did you sleep?”

“Like a baby. How about you? Was the bed okay? I know it’s probably weird to wake up in a strange place.”

“I slept better than I have in ages! Thank you so much for letting me sleep here! I was a little disoriented at first, but then I saw that I was cuddled up with my new sleeping bag, and it all came back to me. I still can’t believe it wasn’t a dream.”

“I’m glad you slept well. We have some things to do today. I want to get you a new cell phone and take you to a bookstore. Is there anything you have in mind?”

“Can I get a haircut? I want to be able to spike it!”

“Sure. Why don’t we do that first and come back here to you can shower again. That way, you can sport your new look while we do the rest of our shopping.”

“Sounds good to me, Eddie.” Trevor looks around the newly cluttered living room. “I can’t believe you got me all this stuff!”

“What can I say, kid? I felt like spoiling you. I never spent much of my extra dough on myself, but when I have a good reason to spend it staring me in the face, I couldn’t ignore it. You’ve had it too rough, kid. I want to make it a little easier.”

“Thanks, Eddie. I really appreciate it.”

Trevor makes his way to the kitchen, thinking he'll do something nice for Eddie and make breakfast. Eddie doesn’t stop him, but he does say, “Do you want to go out for breakfast before or after you get your haircut?”

“We can go after, if that’s alright. I’m pretty anxious to get it cut. Last time I got a haircut was when a friend of mine buzzed it off for me. It’s in my eyes now and I hate that.”

“Well, get dressed, then. I'll get ready, too.” With that Eddie goes to his bedroom to change his clothes before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he gets out, he finds Trevor in the living room wearing one of his outfits from Express For Men. “Hey buddy, I don’t want to tell you what to wear, but do you really want to get your hair cut in something nice? It'll probably get hair all over it.” Trevor deflates a little.

“Yeah, you’re right. I'll wear this after we get back.” Trevor starts stripping right in front of Eddie so Eddie turns and goes to the kitchen to give him some privacy and make them chocolate protein shakes. Eddie guesses Trevor isn’t shy. He must know Eddie isn’t interested in him like that and doesn’t feel uncomfortable because of that. Regardless, Eddie had no intention of turning his living room into a locker room. It occurs to him that Trevor needs his own room and he debates in his head whether to get an extended stay hotel room for Trevor or just get a new apartment with more than one bedroom. He’s hesitant to part from Trevor, even if it’s just for a while. He knows there’s a chance Trevor will just up and run, but he doesn’t know which rooming option will be less likely to encourage that. He decides to leave it up to Trevor. After all, he’s welcoming Trevor, not forcing him to stay. 

Eddie takes Trevor to a nearby SuperCuts, and Trevor opts to get it cropped short, leaving about two inches on the top. He even gets frosted tips, despite his anxiousness to go get breakfast. Eddie is just happy that Trevor’s happy and tells him he looks sharp and is gonna break hearts looking so good. Trevor pushes Eddie playfully and thanks him for paying for the haircut and coloring. 

When Trevor gets done showering for the second time that morning, he feels good about his looks for the first time in a long time. Having a trick call him ‘gorgeous’ is nothing like looking in the mirror and being proud of himself. He really likes the frosted tips. They give him an edgy look and in Trevor’s opinion, makes him look less homeless. He guesses he’s not anymore, but it’s still so hard to process. He spikes his hair up with the styling glue Eddie got him and brushes his teeth with his electric vibrating tooth brush. Even after brushing his teeth last night and this morning, he can still feel the gunk of years of neglect coming off of his teeth. It’s not that he didn’t brush his teeth when he was homeless, it’s just that he didn’t have toothpaste – or an electric toothbrush for that matter. Eddie was right, it does make a big difference over a regular toothbrush. 

When Trevor is finally done in the bathroom, he decides to put on a nice green shirt and gray corduroy pants, lest he get syrup on his more fancy clothes. He changes in the bedroom at Eddie’s insistence and comes out feeling like a new man. 

“Looking real sharp there, kiddo! I think I need to change, now. You’re making me feel underdressed.” Eddie goes into the bedroom and puts on a black button-up (no tie) and some nicer jeans that don’t have holes in them. 

Venom peeks out of his collar bone as Eddie buttons his shirt. **“Our children are making us look bad, Eddie. You should’ve gotten frosted tips.”**

“No, V. Frosted tips just aren’t my style.”

**“We could make it your style. Check in the mirror.”**

Eddie finishes buttoning up his shirt as Venom slinks back into his body. He leaves the top two buttons undone and goes to the bathroom to see what Venom is talking about. He’s shocked when he sees the stranger in the mirror. He’s got blonde hair with frosted tips. He doesn’t look half bad either.

“How’d you do that, V?”

**_We can change our appearance to anything we like. We could even make us a woman._ **

“I’m gonna have to say no on that. No making me a woman. And could you put my hair back to normal? I want to look like myself today.”

**_No problem, Eddie. ___******

Eddie’s hair changes to its normal brunet color right in front of his eyes, and Eddie heaves a sigh of relief. “Thanks, buddy. That’s much better.” While he’s in the bathroom, he combs his hair. 

Eddie joins Trevor in the living room and they head out the door to go to a breakfast place. They hit the nearest IHOP and Trevor orders pancakes with French toast and bacon and eggs. Eddie orders something similar but with sausage. Eddie figures this is a good time to talk about their living situation. 

“So, Trevor. Do you want to stay with me at my place or do you want me to get you a hotel room?”

Trevor gets a little nervous at that. “I mean, I don’t want to impose.” Trevor doesn’t know if Eddie would prefer his space or to be spared the expense of a hotel.

“That’s not a problem either way. Whatever you actually want is what we'll do. This is as long term or short term as you like, so you can always change your mind later.”

“I uh – I don’t want to be alone. Is it alright if I stay with you?”

“Of course. It’s totally fine. I was just thinking, maybe you should have your own room. I can upgrade to a bigger apartment and that way, we can each have a bedroom. What do you think of that?”

“Your serious? You want to move just because of me?”

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, but if you do want to, I think you should have your own space. If you decide to leave, I’ll still have a guest room. It works out either way, so there’s no pressure.”

“Yeah, I mean, if you want to keep me around, I would like a room. I don’t want to be homeless anymore, and I really like you — I mean as a friend!”

“Okay, no problem. I was kinda hoping you'd stick around, so this works out well for both of us.” 

They eat their food and make small talk about sports and hobbies. Trevor likes to play sports, but he doesn’t like to watch them. He says it’s so boring just sitting there while someone else has all the fun. He doesn’t really have the money for hobbies but he used to whittle walking sticks for people to make some money. He says there was this guy who would make all sorts of crafts out of palm leaves. He showed Trevor how to make a swan sculpture once, but Trevor never really got the hang of it. 

After breakfast, they head to a cell phone store where Eddie adds him to his plan and gets him a new smartphone. Having a phone at all is so exciting to Trevor that he doesn’t really care about the details. Eddie makes sure it has Bluetooth and decent memory storage, then he buys an extra SD card with 80 gigabytes, a Bluetooth earpiece and a super-durable waterproof case for it. Eddie puts his phone number in the contacts before he hands it to Trevor. When Trevor looks at the contact information he has a question.

“What’s ‘ICE’? Is that a nickname?”

“No, it means 'In Case of Emergency'. That way if you’re ever hurt and the person trying to help you doesn’t know who to call, they know to call me.”

“We don’t really get hurt easily. And you’re the only person in my phone.”

“That’s not the point. Trust me, it might come in handy some day. It just means I’m your emergency contact. Capiche?”

“Capuche.”

“Good. Now let’s head to a bookstore and find you something to read. I don’t want you only playing video games to pass the time.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


They go to a local bookstore and Eddie takes Trevor straight to the academics section. He picks out AP books and GED preparation books.

“Are you planning on going to high school, Trev?”

“I really don’t want to. I mean, I want to learn, but I don’t see the point in going. I missed so many years of school already.”

“Well, you need to get your GED, then. I'll help tutor you and you can learn what you can for now. Sound alright?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Eddie starts asking questions about where Trevor left off with school and picks out appropriate textbooks to go with the other ones he picked out. It turns out that Trevor speaks Spanish, and Eddie asks him if he wants to learn any other languages. Trevor seems interested in a few but after debating with himself, settles on French. Eddie buys the French Rosetta Stone for Trevor and the Spanish one for himself.  
Next, Trevor wanders off to the fiction section and picks out some science fiction and fantasy novels. He says one of his favorites is _The Hunter's Oath_ , and he’s really psyched to find the sequel there too. 

They go back to the trike and start to load the books up. Between the saddle bags and the trunk, there’s just enough room for everything.

When they get home, they try to condense the messy piles of Trevor’s belongings into neat stacks in the living room. The camping stuff and some clothes are packed in the hiking backpack, Trevor’s hang up clothes go in Eddie’s closet to hang, the shoe boxes and books are stacked neatly in the corner and the games and Trevor’s electronics are stacked by the TV. By the time they’re done, the room looks more like a storage room than the aftermath of a tornado. Trevor’s a bit relieved because he was worried about the mess. Eddie tells him it's all okay and he’s a little more relieved. Even with the items neatly put away, they still take up a lot of space.

The entire time they were working on the living room, Trevor had been working up the courage to make a request, and once they finish, he feels like he’s ready. “What do you look like when you transform?” He hopes it isn’t a private question. He doesn’t really know though. “I’ll show you if you show me,” Trevor adds.

Eddie turns and says, “Do you want to meet him first?” Eddie says.

“Meet who?”

Venom takes that moment to flow out of Eddie’s shoulder blade and wrap around to face Trevor. **“Meet us.”**

Trevor isn’t scared. He isn’t disgusted. He doesn’t have any of the reactions Eddie had the first time Venom did that. “ _Cool!_ Can Lasher do that?”

 **“With practice,”** Venom says. **“Hello Trevor.”**

“Hello, Venom.” Trevor doesn’t think of anything to say, but he feels he should show some sort of affection so he pats the alien’s head gently. Venom folds back into Eddie's body and Eddie is morphed into Venom’s imposing muscular form. 

Trevor is taken aback with surprise before he surges forward and embraces Venom tightly. “You’re the one who saved me from that shark! Thank you!!”

Venom gently puts his hand on the boy's head. **“We won’t let anything harm you.”** Venom says. **Anything that does will meet a swift, painful end… just like the shark.”**

When Trevor lets go, he stands there looking at Venom, tracing his pale veins with his eyes. **“I believe you have something to show us.”**

“Oh, right!” Trevor stands back and is slowly, partially enveloped with forest green constituent matter and two pseudopods (one shorter than the other) extend from his back. There is strain on Trevor’s face, and this is taking noticeable effort for something that should be as easy as breathing. 

**“Are you okay?”** Venom asks Trevor. It’s almost like the first time Eddie tried to morph after Venom was nearly killed. There wasn’t enough constituent matter to cover Eddie’s body.

“I don’t know, I feel kinda faint. This normally isn’t this hard.”

**“When was the last time you had a proper meal? One with brains?”**

“I dunno. I had a couple of seals the other day. Before that, a month or so ago I guess. I didn’t eat much the day you saved me from the shark, and I haven’t had any brains since before then except the two seals.”

**”You are most definitely malnourished. We need to do something about that. If you are functioning this well, it can only mean Lasher is starving himself to avoid eating your internal organs.”**

“That’s cool of him, but I don’t want him to starve!”

 **“We’re going hunting as soon as you’re better. For now, give me one of your tendrils,”** Venom says, holding out his hand. Trevor’s a little scared now, but he trusts Venom with his life, so he places a pseudopod in Venom’s outstretched hand. Tiny tendrils curl out from Venom’s hand and around the pseudopod. Suddenly, Trevor starts feeling a little better.

“What are you doing?” Trevor asks.

**“We are sharing some vital nutrients. We store some away for emergencies. This counts as an emergency.”** Soon the feeling of getting better crescendos into a full blown ecstasy and Trevor feels like there’s an orgasm happening in the shoulder where his pseudopod is attached to his body. His body is flooded with dopamine, adrenaline and phenethylamine until he nearly passes out from the intensity. It only takes a couple of minutes, and when Trevor becomes aware of his surroundings again, his skin is covered in forest green Symbiote and he stands a little taller than usual. He feels four pseudopods in his back and they feel like extra arms, but flexible and without fingers. Each of them are tipped in a spade-like formation that can be as blunt or sharp as Trevor wants. He has claws, but they aren't as big as Venom's. That could be because his hands are smaller than Venom's as well. When Trevor goes to the mirror to see what he looks like, he finds that his face is like a green version of Spider-Man's mask, no mouth and large opalescent eyes. 

**“Thanks, Dad!! Let's go hunt seals!”** Lasher says as he turns towards the apartment door.  
  
Eddie is quickly enveloped by Venom and they stand in front of the door, blocking Lasher from it. 

**“Hold on. We need to go to the harbor in human form. Then we can change form underwater. We think it would be best if we aren't seen coming from this apartment in our true forms.”**

Lasher is visibly disappointed and his pseudopods droop a bit before he lethargically transforms back into Trevor. 

**_Aww! Look Eddie, he’s pouting. We didn't know pouting could be anything but aggravating, but it's kind of cute when he does it._**

Eddie is filled with Venom's warmth and feels his own pang of sympathy as Venom morphs back into Eddie.  
  
“I know you're excited, and we can use that enthusiasm once we get to the water. In the meantime, do you think Lasher can form as a wetsuit? That way you can wear regular clothes over him and you won't be naked when we take our clothes off to jump in the water.” 

Lasher forms a black wetsuit with dark green flanks before Trevor can even imagine what to do. 

“Good, let's get dressed and go then. We can take my bike.” Eddie knew Trevor didn't need a helmet but he had planned to buy him one the day before. His spare didn't quite fit Trevor's head right, and though it worked, it was not a long-term solution. As if to protest this, Lasher formed a dark green motorcycle helmet with medium green arrows pointing backwards like four racing stripes over Trevor's head. “No way, buddy. Trevor's wearing his helmet so you can save you energy for seal hunting.” 

Lasher's reluctance to recede was countered by his excitement about seal hunting. They'd never gone when at a decent strength before. Lasher felt like he could move so easily now! For that matter, Trevor did, too. 

The trip to the Bay is pleasant. Trevor's senses are working on overdrive, and Lasher is magnifying his awareness of his surroundings. He's never had this much fun riding in a vehicle before! The wind in his face and on his body as they move makes it easy to forget how hard his life was just a few days before. It feels natural with Eddie, and despite it only being a couple of days, Trevor feels like he's been with Eddie a lot longer. He hears everything, too. The wind in the trees, the thrumming of engines, the songs of the birds. It's all so vivid! 

They get to the water before Trevor is ready for the ride to be over, but a big part of him screams  
**_FOOD!_**

They eat twelve seals together, Eddie coaching Trevor in the water, using tendrils to carry ideas and thoughts from one to the other while verbal communication is inhibited by the water. They see a few sharks, but they're small as sharks go, and they don't bother them despite the blood they shed. 

When they're done, they sit on a small patch of rocks and talk and laugh about their little adventure. Trevor has never liked the water much before, but now, with Lasher, he adores it. This was the first experience he had with Lasher feeling anything close to healthy. It’s the most Trevor has had to eat at a time, too. Trevor didn’t know what malnourishment for a Symbiote felt like because he’d never felt anything else since the experiments at the LIFE Foundation. 

On the trip home, Lasher is tired, but sated. Venom and Eddie are happy and when they get home, they aren't too tired to order pizza and play Prototype until one in the morning, Lasher occasionally pantomiming with his tendrils as Eddie beats a boss. 

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


A few days later, Eddie thinks hard about having Trevor around. Will he need a bigger vehicle? But what he's really thinking about is a new car. Maybe an S.U.V. Something safe and roomy. After having the television delivered, Eddie decided he wanted a way to take care of those kinds of things on his own. So, car shopping, apartment hunting and furniture shopping once they have a new place. That works. 

The thing that is most adamant in his mind, no matter how he tries to ignore it is: is it too soon to talk about adoption? Eddie doesn't even know what all is involved in it. How long does it take? Are there any special requirements? Does Trevor need to change his name? Luckily, he knows someone who has the answers to these questions.  
  
He dials Anne's number on his phone.

She picks up on the second ring.

“Hey, Anne?”

“Hey, Eddie, what's up?”

“Don't be mad. I have some questions about adoption. There's this kid and I wanna help him out as much as I can.”

“Well, Eddie, there's a big difference between just helping someone out and adopting them. Are you sure about this?”

“I'm sure I want to adopt him, but I'm not sure whether or not he wants to be adopted. He's been homeless for five years and alone for two. He's used to doing stuff on his own, but I want to get him back into school, or at least GED classes, and that means he needs a legal guardian. Right now, he has no one. I just want to educate myself about this so we can decide what's best for his situation. I mean, he could be an emancipated minor, but I don't know anything about that, either.”

“Well, adoption could take around a year to finalize, maybe less since he has no parents or relatives to contest your custody. In the meantime, you could become his legal guardian as a foster parent.  
That would probably require you to take classes and go through a thorough background check. You'd have to have a place where he can have his own room and a sustainable income. I'm pretty sure you'll qualify without having to have a formal job, seeing as you're loaded now. There may be some other stuff, but that covers the bases. He can apply to become an emancipated minor, but that will take time, too. At least a few months, but it could be done in less than a year. Talk to him and see what he thinks about this before trying to decide anything for him. He needs to be involved in these decisions.”

“I know he does, Annie.”  
After a long pause, Anne gathers the guts to say what's on her mind.

“Did you find Lasher? Is that what this is about?”

“Yeah, Annie. I did, and it is, but I would still want to adopt him, even if Lasher wasn't in the picture.”

“That’s good. It's important that you care about the human and not just the Symbiote. I'm really happy for you Eddie. He must've really made an impression to make you like this.”

“Like what?”

“Sappy. You're always compassionate but not always this sentimental. I'm glad you found each other. It sounds like Lasher has a good host.”

“He really does. We all lucked out in that department.”

“Well, I hope everything goes well. I gotta go, Eddie. I'll talk to you later.”

“Okay, Anne. Take care of yourself.”

“I will. Bye, Eddie.”

“Bye, Anne.”

Eddie hears a crash in the kitchen. He turns to see what's happened and finds Lasher surrounded by pots and pans on the floor and ingredients on the counter.

 **“Sorry, Dad. We thought we could make lunch. We just dropped a few things is all. We're still getting used to having extra limbs.”** Lasher began picking up the pots and pans as Eddie looked on fondly.

“You know you don't have to do anything special, right? You're special as it is.” 

**“We know, but we wanted to do something special for you today. It's Day 5!”**

**_Don't fall asleep!_ **

_Shut up, V._

Eddie turns his attention back to the excited teenager. “So, um… I don't know how to say this, but would you want a legal guardian? I mean do you want me as your legal guardian?” Eddie waits for the anger, protestation or laughter. He hears none.

**“Yes! You're already our dad, so it makes perfect sense. When can we do it?”**

“It's a long process but we can try to start today if you want.” Eddie still can't believe this is happening. He's going to be a father. Not just Venom, but Eddie too. “Do you want to do that after lunch? It might be better if we wait to find the right lawyer and set up a meeting. It could make the process faster.”

**“Let's do that then! God! We're so happy! We really wanted to ask you about that, but we were afraid of overstepping our bounds.”**

“Well, you wouldn't have. If it were anyone else I'd want more time, but I know what I want and I want to take care of you.”

**“You take the _best_ care of us. So, can we order lunch instead? We're not the best cook and now we think we're too elated to concentrate.”**

“Of course. Just clean up your mess first, though.”

**“Yes, Dad!”**

  


  



	7. Check-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lasher goes to the doctor.

They spent the morning car shopping. Lasher wanted to sit in every car they looked at and Eddie even did a few test drives. Nothing felt right though. He didn't like the idea of not being able to take his motorcycle with him even when he's driving a car. So Trevor said, “What about a truck?” Now there's an idea. Eddie was really looking for something more family oriented like a 6-8 seater SUV, but a truck was… not a bad idea. He could easily lift his motorcycle into the bed if it was big enough. A four door would seat at least five, maybe six. Not a bad idea at all. Eddie eventually settles on a four-door Ford F-150 Raptor. Great horsepower, smaller engine than those bigger trucks. He chooses a shiny black one. He has it delivered since Trevor doesn't have a driver's license and they came on the bike. He could feasibly put the bike in the truck bed, but he'd wanted to get padding of some kind for the contact points. Eddie thinks, in retrospect, that he should've thought of that and brought Anne with him instead – but then, he probably wouldn't have gotten a truck.

After they get home, they have a quick lunch of sandwiches, tater tots and whey protein. Eddie tells Trevor he has some things he needs to do with Anne and makes a few phone calls. Trevor joyously dives into The Elder Scrolls Online, oblivious to the outside world. The dialogue makes him giggle and he's happily slaughtering daedra when Eddie leaves with Anne.  
They get to the LIFE Foundation, and the CEO has dropped everything to meet with them. He says it's nothing he can't do later, but it still surprises Anne and Eddie.

“So, what can I do for you today?” he says.

Eddie starts with taking a deep breath. “We want to talk to you about Trevor Hernandez. We want to make sure that you aren't going to attempt to take custody of him or keep him against his will if we manage to bring him in for testing.”

Anne cuts in, “We know atrophy of vital organs is a concern for some symbiotic hosts, but we have reservations about the LIFE Foundation due to its history under Carlton Drake. We know you do some things differently now, but we would like to ensure that the durability of Mr. Hernandez's contract has expired, due to the state of the company at the time.”

Mister Gabriel gives her a thoughtful, hard look. “I've reviewed Trevor's file and contract more than once. The contract currently maintains its durability, but we are happy to terminate it if you are willing to bring Trevor in for testing. We will abide by our previous arrangement, and if he allows us to study him, he will receive about 2.8 million dollars per year of study. Does that work for you?” 

“This isn't about the money,” Eddie says, “but we're glad you see it our way. For now, we just want to get him medical care and make sure he and the Symbiote are okay.” 

“That shouldn't be a problem. Why don't you bring him by whenever you're ready. I'll be happy to escort you all on a tour for him, as well. Just let us know before you come and we'll make sure everything's ready. We want our top scientists and best doctors on this case.” 

“Of course, Mister Gabriel. That sounds awesome,” Eddie says with relief. 

“How does tomorrow at 11:00 a.m. sound?” Anne says, trying to pin down the medical appointment as soon as possible and knowing Eddie's availability for the time. 

“That sounds lovely. We'll mark the date.” 

Eddie, Anne and Mister Gabriel say their pleasant goodbyes and after receiving paperwork stating that Trevor's contract with the LIFE Foundation is terminated, Eddie and Anne leave the Foundation facility. They make it home reasonably soon and Trevor is still playing ESO, but now he has a large, mostly empty bowl of chocolate chunk ice cream in front of him. The volume on his laptop is up pretty loud, but he hears them come in and turns it down. 

Standing up to greet them, he says, “How'd it go? You guys do anything fun?” 

“Yeah, Champ, we got you a doctor's appointment. It's tomorrow at 11:00, but I want us to leave here at ten. Sound good?”

“Where'd you find a doctor for me? Is it Dan?” Trevor says hopefully. He's really hoping this conversation doesn't go where he thinks it's going. 

“No, Trev, it's at the LIFE Foundation. Don't worry, they can't do anything but help you as long as we're around. You stay with me or Annie the whole time, just to make sure. But you need medical care and the LIFE Foundation has the experience and facilities to best take care of you.” 

When that doesn't seem to help, Anne speaks up. “Carlton Drake isn't there anymore. The new CEO is a man named Mister Gabriel. We had your previous contract terminated, so if they want to study you, they have to have you sign a new one. Don't sign anything without me present and they can't touch you.” That seems to alleviate Trevor's physical tension. 

“I'm sorry, buddy, but you need to see a doctor. Lasher was sick and you're still recovering. Don't you want to make sure Lasher doesn't get sick again?” 

Trevor has a million reasons they could be fine without a doctor, but he knows Eddie wouldn't be doing this if he didn't need to. He doesn't want Lasher to be sick either.

“Okay, I'll go. But no needles!!”

“I won't promise that, but if they can do everything without needles, they will. That, I can promise.”

“Okay, Dad. Do you want to see this cool sword I got in the game? I want to show Anne, too.” 

“Sure, kiddo,” Eddie says. 

“What kind of sword?” Anne asks.

“It’s Rubidite! I bought it in a player auction.”

“What's Rubidite?” Anne asks.

“It's one of the best metals in the game. Better than voidsteel!”

“That does sound impressive!” Anne says indulgently. 

Within the next ten minutes, Trevor has shown them all of his weapons and armor in ESO and begun to branch off into Final Fantasy, explaining that those swords are more flashy. Before they know it, the three of them are playing Final Fantasy-X. Eddie tells Anne to invite Dan over, but he's working. Anne plays as Rikku and Eddie plays as Wakka, while Trevor plays as Tidus. They beat a few monsters and finish two quests before Anne has to go. Trevor insists on saving a copy of the game where they left off so they can pick it back up the next time Anne comes to visit.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


The next day, 10:00 a.m. comes too soon. Eddie is showered and shaved and spent an hour and ten minutes trying to wake Trevor up. His interruption of Trevor's dreams earned him a tentacle to the face. It was a tired slap, but it stung a bit. Eddie laughed it off and kept waking his son, undeterred. By the time Trevor is ready, it’s 10:18 and Eddie is waiting impatiently by the door. Trevor grabs a couple of protein bars and walks with him out the door.

Eddie decides to take the truck today and they pick up Anne on the way to the LIFE Foundation. The trip is uneventful, but Trevor has fun playing with the automatic windows in the back seat. They have a setting where if you hold the button for more than a couple of seconds, the windows continue automatically, even if you don't hold the button down. Trevor has fun testing the limits of the windows and Eddie's patience. He's not sure if he's more annoyed that it's bad for the window motor or more annoyed by the fluctuation of wind whipping up from behind him, but he can't bring himself to tell Trevor to stop. He's like a little kid when he's like this, and Eddie's happier just letting him have fun than he would be if he took that away from him.

When they get there, they're introduced to the head of medical research, the head of the Symbiote projects and a few miscellaneous specialists. As promised, Mister Gabriel takes the time to escort them on a tour of the facility and Trevor seems to enjoy it. By the time they get back to the Symbiote projects, Eddie's stopped worrying so much, though he's still a bit on edge, wondering if the LIFE Foundation will try to take his child. They are introduced to a doctor working with a neurotransmitter cocktail that should work as a supplement for the Symbiotes and possibly let the hosts maintain a normal diet without fresh meat and brains. She says the cocktail has to be in liquid form, so it can't be taken as a pill, but with Carnage, they are able to feed her by simply exposing her surface area to the chemicals. They ask if Eddie's willing to try a small dosage on a symbiote-covered arm to see if skin contact is all that's needed. Eddie agrees and the little experiment is a success. Venom feels better than he has since he last fed and though it hits him differently than eating actual brains, it seems to help a lot, even for being a small dose. 

Next, they do diagnostics on Trevor. When a nurse comes to him with a syringe for collecting a blood sample, Trevor goes stiff. Before anyone can react, pseudopods have erupted from Trevor's back and one has grabbed a paper cup from the sink area. “Are these sterile enough to use?” The terrified nurse nods, and Trevor quickly slashes his hand with another pseudopod and bleeds into the cup. “You can stick your needle in there. Not in me.” The doctor is about to protest about the damage it caused to Trevor's hand, but by then, the wound is already sealed up and mostly healed. 

They do imaging on Trevor and find that through most of his organs are fine, his liver is slightly atrophied. Not enough to worry about with Lasher's ability to reverse the damage. Eddie thinks Lasher probably did more damage while they weren't eating enough but corrected it when he could and saved the least vital for last. While the liver itself is vital, the small amount of it missing is nothing compared to that much of a heart missing. They ask Trevor some questions about his diet and appetite and his physical activity. They ask questions about how much Trevor sleeps and what times of day. They ask questions about if he has any aches and pains and what types of injuries he's recently sustained. Trevor answers all of their questions as honestly as he can and earns the occasional thumbs up from Anne who is trying to encourage him in this strange environment. 

When they're done with Trevor's medical check-up, they ask if he wants a dose of the neurotransmitter cocktail before he leaves. When Eddie tells him it's okay, he agrees and is given a larger dose on his upper left pseudopod than Eddie was given to help his more taxed system. His head swims with a weird sort of pleasure and satisfying fullness. He even feels less hungry than he had only a minute before. They give Eddie a three week supply of the neurotransmitter cocktail (one vial per day for each him and Trevor) in a large metal case. 

When they are done, Trevor asks if he can form as Lasher there, and the doctors give him the go-ahead, taking advantage of the opportunity to witness the symbiosis. Eddie talks to one of the doctor's to the side then turns to Lasher to find a mouthless grin on his face. 

“We feel so much better, Dad! You were right. It was really a good idea to come here.” The scientists and doctors beam at that, apparently happy to have done some good. 

“I know it was. I'm glad you're feeling better! Do you want to go meet your sisters now?” 

“Sisters?! You mean the other Symbiotes are still alive?!” 

“Last I checked, they are. Doctor?” Eddie didn't want to talk about Scream. Better the kid didn't know for now. 

The doctor in charge of the Symbiote projects turns to Eddie and says, “Of course, Mister Brock.  
Agony's doing particularly well. She's been bonded to the same rabbit for 29 days now.” 

It was only the third time that Eddie had come to see Carnage and Agony, but he'd been so busy with Trevor and Lasher, first, searching for them and more recently, caring for them, that he hadn't had a lot of opportunities to come visit. Now that things are settled down a bit, he hopes to see them three times a week, with Trevor and Lasher at his side.

First, they introduce Lasher to Agony. They even allow the young man to pet the rabbit, under close supervision, of course. Vague emotions and memories come through the touch and Lasher turns to Eddie ecstatically. 

“She remembers us!! She misses us!! We can't believe she misses us! We thought she was angry the last time we saw each other.” 

Eddie chokes up a bit before he finds his voice. “You were both going through a stressful period in life. Now, you're both healthier and in a better place. I bet she's glad you're doing so well.” 

“We’re glad she's doing so well, too!” 

Eddie asks the doctor, “Can I hold her?” 

The doctor huddles with a few other scientists for a moment before answering. “We don't see any reason why not.” 

One of the scientists steps forward and picks up the rabbit, handing it gingerly to Eddie. Eddie is encased in Venom and sweetly cradles their daughter. The doctors let them have a good ten minutes of holding and cooing at Agony, singing a lullaby and placing a gentle kiss to the rabbit's head before the doctors insist he has to let them put her back in her glass cage. Though he is hesitant to let them, he knows she's safer here and that threatening the staff would not help him take care of his children better in the long run. 

On the way to Carnage's room, Lasher wraps a pseudopod over Venom's shoulder, trying to comfort him. He knows it's hard for him to be away from his children so much, and suddenly, he realizes why Eddie was always so open, inviting him into his life like that. He truly misses his children, and Lasher had been missing Venom without knowing what he'd been missing. The Symbiote only vaguely remembered his father, but the dreary feeling of emptiness only lifted when Trevor met Eddie. 

Carnage seems active today. She twirls in on herself over and over. The scientists say she isn't normally this energetic. When Venom touches the glass of her chamber, she covers the glass around his hand, reaching for him through the impassable barrier. 

But when Lasher touches the glass, she recoils. Suddenly, there's a loud thud from the chamber and the glass cracks. It doesn't open, but spiderwebs can be seen where the structure of the glass chamber has lost its integrity. The scientists usher them out and try to calm the Symbiote using low resonant chords and a small dosage of chemicals. They aren't sure what caused it. If Lasher had somehow offended the creature, if Carnage was emboldened by Lasher's presence and was attempting an escape or if it was a reaction they were completely misinterpreting. They run diagnostics and it seems like it was an aggressive reaction, according to the chemicals the Symbiote produced. It's adrenaline is unusually high, as well. They ask Venom and Lasher to return to their human forms in hopes it will help, although they are already out of the room. They place Carnage under lockdown and usher Eddie, Anne and Trevor out of the Symbiote projects area. 

On their way out, the CEO pulls Eddie aside for a moment. He ensures no one is listening, and Eddie waves at Anne and Trevor to keep walking. “There was a break-in at our off-site storage facility in the Mojave Desert. The blue Symbiote was taken.” 

Eddie's fury was only matched by his fear. Venom rippled under his skin. “I thought you said he was in a safe place!” 

“If it had been anyone else, he would've been.” 

“Do you know who took him?” 

“S.H.I.E L.D. They raided the facility early this morning and took everything having to do with the Symbiotes that they could get their hands on, including the blue Symbiote. I've tripled security here and started a legal claim against them. If they answer to the government and don't pull some kind of ‘national security' bullcrap, we'll have it–” 

“ _–HIM_. His name is _Phage_.” 

“We'll get Phage back as soon as humanly possible, Mister Brock. I promise we're doing everything we can to make that happen.” 

“You'd better be! I'm trusting you with my _children_. Do you have kids, Mister Gabriel?” 

“My personal life is not the issue at hand, Mister Brock, but I assure you, I understand what you mean. We won't let this happen again. We're currently working on using recent legislation to allow us military recompense should they try to attack our facility here. As it is, we can hide things from them but we can't fight them. That may change, if we have our way. As of this morning, we are currently preparing a secure location within the mountain to house the Symbiosis Department. In the meantime, if you'd like to claim paternity and sue for legal custody of Phage, we can help you do that.” 

“Thanks, I'll take you up on that. I just– I need to clear my head before I sign anything, but let's get the ball rolling on that.” 

“As you wish, Mister Brock. I wish you a pleasant day.” 

And with that, the CEO turns and walks towards the legal department.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Eddie is quiet on the ride home. He asked Anne to drive and is sitting in the back with Trevor will who keeps looking over at him curiously, concern plastered across his face. He knows that if Eddie wanted to talk about it, he would, and that if it affects him, then Eddie would let him know in good timing. He smiles inwardly, remembering the look on the nurse's face when he manifested his pseudopods, but that inward smile is quickly crushed when he looks at Eddie again. Not knowing how to comfort him, or even what's wrong, Trevor looks out the window and watches the trees and buildings go by.

  


  



	8. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie goes in for testing.

It's ten in the morning. Lasher and Venom stayed up all night playing Prototype again, and exhausted as they are, Eddie knows it’s time to go get his check up. He missed a few when he was looking for Lasher, but they agreed to just cut that month’s pay by half and continue with their annual contract. Eddie thinks that’s really cool of them since they could’ve terminated his contract for not showing. Apparently, they like the contract as much as he does. Eddie goes to shower and brush his teeth before waking up Trevor. The kid spends so much time in the bathroom when he showers that Eddie can’t help but take advantage of waking up before Trevor does. They’re definitely getting an apartment with two bathrooms. 

Trevor wakes up when Eddie gets out of the shower and starts making breakfast. He fixes bacon and eggs with toast and jam. Trevor is still in the shower when Eddie finishes so he puts Trevor’s food in the toaster oven to keep it warm. Eddie takes his daily medication and feels Venom vibrate under his skin with satisfaction. 

When Trevor gets out of the bathroom, his hair is spiked and he’s dressed in a forest green T-shirt with tribal symbols emblazoned on it and black jeans. Eddie doesn’t remember buying that shirt for Trevor, but when he sees it move of its own accord, he realizes that it isn’t really a shirt.

“Lasher learned a new trick, I see.”

“Not new. He used to be a coat for me when it would get too cold, but this is better because it the designs. He used my memories of temporary tattoos in grade school to come up with them. Pretty cool, huh?”

“Very cool. It’s good to see you two working together to make something cool like that. Your food’s in the toaster oven and you still need to take your meds. Don’t just put it on your shirt, either. Do it properly.”

“Yes, Dad,” Trevor says sarcastically.

“Givin’ me whiplash with that sarcasm, buddy.” Eddie knows he’s walking a fine line. Trevor just started calling him 'Dad' a few days ago and he doesn’t want to ruin that. Trevor seems to like it when he jokes around with him though and while he wouldn’t trade being called Dad for the world, he might would trade it for Trevor’s happiness. 

Trevor doesn’t seem bothered by it though, and this time sounds sincere when he says, “Sorry, Dad.”

Eddie goes to the bedroom to call Anne and check up on the adoption papers for Trevor. It looks like he might go straight into the system and be taken away from Eddie if they don’t do things right, so he has to qualify as a foster parent as soon as possible. Anne tells him the website to sign up for the classes and Eddie adds it to the browser on his phone. By the time he gets back to the kitchen, the plates are washed and Trevor’s dripping the medicine on a pseudopod one drop at a time like the doctors showed him. When he’s done he puts the empty vial back in the case with the other empty ones and his pseudopod retracts into his back. He pets his shirt affectionately before standing up and saying, “I’m ready to go when you are.” 

They go on Eddie’s trike and arrive at the LIFE Foundation before long. It’s usually a twenty minute drive, but sometimes it’s longer or shorter depending on traffic. They arrive without incident (through Eddie has to scold Trevor for letting go too much to raise his hands in the air as they ride) and when he goes to the receptionist, she gives him a surprise. It’s a parking pass and a security ID. He's told where his new parking spot is, right near the entrance in the employee garage and the security ID will let him past the checkpoint even at night. It’s the same kind of ID Doctor Skirth had, except Eddie’s says VIP in big letters. After everything that happened with Carlton Drake, Eddie never thought he would be considered a VIP by the LIFE Foundation. This is very different from before and Eddie has to give them credit for changing their ways, at least where he’s concerned. 

Before he goes to get his check-up and lab tests, takes Trevor to see his sisters again. When they visit Carnage, they do so in their human forms. She seems much less agitated this time, and when Trevor places his hand on the glass, she matches the shape, forming a hand print without a hand with her jubilant red and black mass. Trevor talks to her for a bit, talking about Eddie and what it’s like living with him and how he hopes she’ll come live with them when she has a human host. Eddie lets him babble, knowing that Carnage may not be able to understand him without a host, but also knowing that building a familiarity with his voice is helpful to their sibling relationship. Taking a cue from Trevor, Eddie talks a bit to Carnage and tells her how he hopes they’re treating her well here and how he misses her when he isn’t available to visit. He tells her he wants to visit more and that they may start letting him visit at night too, but he has to talk to them first to make arrangements. Carnage seems to thrum to the sound of his voice, and Eddie almost cries, hoping she’s safe here after what happened to Phage. He still hasn’t told Trevor yet. He hopes Phage will be recovered before he ever has to, but he doubts that will be the case. 

When they go to see Agony, she’s still in the same rabbit and Eddie takes that as a positive sign. If she can stay with the same rabbit for over a month, this bodes well for her ability to bond with a human and may help give the LIFE Foundation the data they need to develop testing for host matches. Carlton Drake was doing the testing by randomly pairing the Symbiotes with hosts and hoping for a match. Even when there was a match, Drake didn’t know how to keep the Symbiotes and hosts healthy. It wasn’t very scientific except for the trial and error. Drake had upped the timelines so much that they didn’t get much data before they changed all the variables. This time, the LIFE Foundation is trying to see what makes a match and test for it before introducing a Symbiote to a compatible life form. They've exposed agony to other rabbits, but she chose every time not to bond, waiting to be bonded to her preferred rabbit. While this didn’t give them additional data to use, it did help them find out that the Symbiote has a choice and the intelligence to make it. Once they left her too long in an aerobic environment and she had to bond to a rabbit, but it wasn’t a match and they soon returned her to her preferred host. 

Trevor is allowed to hold Agony this time and she forms a strange texture on her feet, clinging to his clothes like a gecko and climbing and hopping all over his body, making him giggle in delight. He likens it to a spider, but the scientists correct him, saying it’s more like the way a Symbiote can stick to surfaces without a host. Venom holds her again and sings a shortened rendition of 'Sweet Child of Mine’. She cuddles close to his chest and he holds her for eighteen minutes this time before the scientists ask to put her back in her habitat. 

They've replaced her glass cage with a larger glass habitat, including fake tree stumps and real foliage. They want to see how she reacts to a more natural environment. So far, in the day since they've made the change, she seems to be flourishing. Not just the rabbit, who had been more active, but the Symbiote's life signs have improved and the symbiosis seems to hold better. Sometimes the rabbit will nibble on the foliage and the scientists say that’s how Agony tells them it’s time to eat. She started doing it just before regular feeding times, but now she’ll sometimes do it if she’s hungry and it’s not time for regular feeding. They can tell because she doesn’t really eat the plant and the second they give her crickets or mice, she pounces. They’ve even seen the rabbit take on a symbiotic form once or twice, but only when hunting. They say it’s a miracle at work and Eddie has to agree. It certainly feels like a miracle to him. 

Eddie leaves Trevor watching the rabbit habitat while Agony watches him back so he can talk with Mister Gabriel alone. They have no new news on Phage, but the legal team has put together a case for Anne to look over. 

The body of Scream was taken from cold storage as well when S.H.I.E.L.D. raided the Mojave Desert off-site facility. They convince Eddie that they need DNA samples to prove paternity and match those with their records of Phage's and Scream's genetic codes. Venom's DNA passes with flying colors, asexual reproduction lending it's favor. Eddie's DNA is still being analyzed but they noticed immediately that some of his DNA read as remarkably not human, easily identified by a triple helix pattern similar to the quintuple helix pattern in Symbiote genes.

 ** _That would be us._** Venom informs him mentally.

_You've been changing my DNA? That's a big part of who I am, V._

**_You are part of ‘us’ now. So is your DNA._ **

_Venom! Why'd you do that?!_

**_Don't be so melodramatic! Your genetics were inefficient before. Now they are less so._ **

Eddie continues to mentally grumble and complain, but he has to admit to himself: it gives him a better paternity case this way.

**_See?_ **

They ask for additional samples so they can track any changes in his DNA over time and further analyze the non-human genetic structure. He doesn’t mind, but what surprises him is that they want samples of him in both his human and symbiotic forms to find out if they’re the same. That’s something that never occurred to Eddie. To him he’s always him, even when he’s Venom. He didn’t always think that way, but it’s been so long since he started thinking of he and Venom as a team. 

The next test they want includes taking samples of muscle fibers and tendons. Eddie knows they’ll regrow soon after the samples are taken, otherwise, he’d be rather against it. Venom makes it painless, shutting down nerve endings where the samples are being taken. They take more than Eddie thinks they honestly need, probably emboldened by watching the tissue regrow before their eyes the second a sample is removed. They say they want to test the new muscle against the existing muscle but Eddie’s starting to think they just like to watch it reform. His theories are substantiated when the break out the cameras and put him under a scanner to repeat the process with footage being taken. Eddie has to admit it’s pretty cool and being an investigative journalist, he understands the need for proof. After that though, he says no more samples unless it’s of a different tissue type. Technically speaking, the scientists could do this all day. Unlimited testing is in his contract. But they acquiesce and next take a small amount of cartilage and bone from his knee. At this point, he thinks they’re just doing it to be pricks, but he has to admit it’s a different kind of tissue, as he told them, so he tries not to be too mad. Venom reminds him that this could help out Agony and Carnage in the long run, and Eddie tries to be more understanding after that.

They get back some results fairly quickly. Others won’t be ready until next week. From what they are able to determine, Eddie is drastically different than the average human. When a scientist gets back to him about the labs they’ve run so far, Eddie is surprised. 

“The tensile strength of your muscle fibers are four times stronger than a normal human's! Your tendons and ligaments have unprecedented elasticity! Mister Brock forgive me for jumping to conclusions, but you now qualify as being super-human.” 

“That's just Venom. He would make anyone superhuman.” 

**_Would not! You're special._ **

“No, Mister Brock. These aren't Symbiote fibers or tissue. You have these qualities on your own.  
Venom may have given you these qualities, but this is not typical of symbiotic hosts. It's like what Agony does for the rabbit. He's changing you.” 

**_What he said._ **

“Does this have anything to do with my abnormal DNA?” 

“We can only assume, although it is just an assumption at this point. Maybe he's physiologically altering your structure.” 

**_Spoiler Alert: it's both!_ **

“Since when do you know what a spoiler alert is?” Eddie asks out loud. The scientist assumes he's talking to Venom since the words were incredulous and unprompted. Seeming to realize this, Eddie says, “Sorry, not you, doctor.”

The rest of the check up is mostly normal, though some of his organs, like his heart, are more reinforced with denser muscle, according to the scans. There's no sign of deterioration or atrophy. His blood tests come back mostly normal and his blood pressure and kidney and liver functioning are at prime health. He already knew V was helping him out like that, but sometimes it's good to have external reassurance. 

The one problem that is a major issue has to be addressed by an oncologist. Apparently, he has a brain tumor. It's tiny, likely suppressed by Venom's interference with his body, but even with Venom eating away at it, it's still there. At one point, he'd thought Venom was a hallucination from a brain tumor. Now it turns out Venom's saving him from one. He doesn't know what to think or do about it. It would be much more devastating if he didn't have Venom, but aside from emotional support, Venom is very capable of altering his body. In a way, it almost seems like a hiccup. Venom keeps assuring him that he will fix it, but what if there's nothing the loyal Symbiote can do about it? It's either too much to psychologically handle or it's nothing at all. To Eddie, there is no in between with this. 

So he puts it in a mental box to worry about later. By the next few scans, he'll have something more to go on. 

The next thing the doctors request is another DNA sample from Venom. The first series was for the legal case and the second for comparison to Eddie’s unusual genes. This is under a whole different matter. 

They want to clone Venom. 

Eddie wonders if that's really a good idea since they'd need to find a host for him, but they assure him it will be fine and the clone can go from host to host in the animal testing until they find a compatible human. Not only would they be able to find someone using DNA, blood type and physiology matching Eddie's, but if they can find another host for a Symbiote identical to Venom, they may be able to unlock the secrets of a good match for Agony and Carnage. Maybe even Phage if they ever get him back. 

The mistake was letting Trevor overhear that they need to study host-Symbiote pairs to help his siblings. He’s eager to help and even begs, but Eddie tells him 'no'. It’s the scolding of a lifetime when Trevor asks what he has to sign.

“Have you learned _nothing_?! Why would you even _think_ that?!” It’s the angriest Eddie thinks he’s ever been with Trevor.

“They shouldn’t have to be stuck in rabbits! If I can help, I want to!”

“There is a _right way_ to go about this, and asking where you sign before even reading the contract is _not_ it!! You know what? Just for that, you’re grounded. No video games until next weekend.”

“But that’s five days from now!”

“You'll live. Which is more than I can promise if you go around asking where to sign things everytime someone pulls your heartstrings.” 

The scientist he’s been speaking with speaks up. “I assure you, we have no intention of—”

“I DON’T CARE!! Do _not_ interrupt me while I’m chewing out my son! Now where was I? Oh, yeah. No video games until next weekend, and the next time you say something stupid like that, it'll be two months! I swear to God, kid, I will sell your game consoles on eBay and buy you new ones when you’ve earned them!” 

“Mister Brock!” says Mister Gabriel, who appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

“WHAT?!” Eddie yells lividly.

“We couldn’t let him sign anything in the first place. One of the agreements in our contract is that you and your attorney both have to review any such contract before we could even show it to him. If, however, you would consider letting us study the symbiosis between Lasher and Mister Hernández, We can send papers over to Miss Weying for review.”

Eddie turns to Trevor and looks him in the eye. “See, kid? I told you. There’s a _right_ way to go about this. Would you like Mister Gabriel to have those papers sent to your legal counsel?”

“Umm…. You mean Anne, right?”

“Yes. Anne.”

“Yes, please?”

“Is that a question or a statement?”

“Yes, I would like the papers sent over to my legal counsel.”

“That’a boy!” Eddie says to Trevor, patting him on the shoulder. Then turning to Mister Gabriel, Eddie says, “I’m sorry for that display of emotion, but the last time he signed something he didn’t understand—”

“I understand, Mister Brock. If it was my kid he wouldn’t have video games for a month instead of a week. We'll have those papers faxed over to Miss Weying for review. I’m sorry for what Mister Drake did to your boy. I know you wouldn’t have even had this conversation if not for him.”

Eddie nods at Mister Gabriel and turns to Trevor, getting at eye level and taking him by the shoulders. “I’m sorry for getting mad, Trev. I really am, but I need you to protect yourself when I’m not there to protect you. Never agree to _any_ contract, even verbally, without talking to both me and Anne. You got that, kiddo?”

“Yeah, I got it. I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled. I never want you to be afraid of me.”

“I’m not, Dad. You’re just looking out for me. I know that.”

“Good.” Eddie kisses Trevor on the head and turns back to Mister Gabriel. 

“Can I see my daughters again before we leave?”

“Of course Mister Brock.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It’s the first time Agony has done this. As Eddie is holding her, a glob of symbiotic tissue spiderwebs across his arm and sinks in. He can hear her trying to communicate. It’s not in words but he understands the significance. She’s telling him that she wants to be with him more than he can – that being held in his arms is her happy place. She’s telling him she understands she won’t always be a rabbit – that, like Lasher and Venom, she will one day be with a human instead. She’s asking what happened to Carnage and when Eddie answers her with memories of seeing her just minutes ago, she sends a feeling of relief through their bond. She can sense his unease about losing Phage and Scream but she doesn’t know what it means. She never knew them. Eddie just shushes her and holds her close, taking comfort in his daughter’s presence. Trevor gets to hold her too, though Agony doesn’t connect to him like she did Eddie. Trevor tells her that he may be able to help the scientists learn enough to give her a human host, but that’s a long way off and he misses her at home when they can’t see each other. Agony cuddles close to his chest, as if she understands and Trevor kisses her head.

That night, Eddie begins apartment hunting online. He's looking for something with room for Trevor. Three or four bedrooms, two and a half bath, full kitchen and dining room, large windows, fire escape, washer/dryer and spacious living room. Mostly what he finds are multi-story lofts. Okay, he can work with that. Smaller than a townhouse, but not by much. There are even some close to where Anne and Dan live. 

When Eddie goes to bed that night, he dreams of a new place with Trevor and Lasher happy and healthy – with Agony and Carnage playing video games with Lasher – with Anne and Dan coming over for dinner – and he smiles in his sleep.

  


  



	9. Ungrounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor gets ungrounded. Carnage gets unleashed.

Today’s the day. Trevor is finally ungrounded. The first thing he does is log on to ESO and reply to messages he missed. He’s not in a guild but he does have loose alliances with other players that have been missing him. The next thing he does is wake up Eddie, who’s been snoring. Eddie would probably wake up at a normal time of day if Trevor wasn’t rocking him awake at four in the morning. 

At first Eddie is panicked, because why, other than an emergency, would his son be waking him up at four a.m.? Then he sees Trevor’s grin and it comes back to him. Oh, right. It’s Saturday. He mumbles for Trevor to give him time to wake up and goes right back to sleep. When he wakes up again, Trevor’s holding a mug of coffee in front of him, which, by the smell is…

“Starbucks? Really, kid?”

“Really, Dad. You’re giving me a lot of money for food and then buying me food anyways. I thought I might as well spend some of it on you. I know, you don’t like chains, but I figured nothing but overpriced espresso would wake your ass up.”

“Speaking of, what ti— 4:45! Why’d you let me sleep so late?”

“I tried to wake you up, but you won’t budge!”

“I’m kidding. There is no reason on Earth that I should be up this early. What about you, I see you’re not currently glued to the TV.”

“Games are always funner with you, Dad.”

“You mean ‘more fun’. And thank you, I appreciate that.”

“Good, 'cause I’ve had like, four venti mochas while waiting for you, so you need to get up and get caffeinated, because whatever game we play, I am going to _slaughter_ you!”

“Four?! Why would you ever do that to your body? Okay, I’m getting up, but just so you don’t make it five.” Eddie sits up in bed and sips his coffee slowly. He hears video game music start up in the living room and gets up to get dressed. It’s too early to wear anything but pajama pants, so he puts on some checkered pajamas and a Spider-Man T-shirt that Trevor bought for him. He noticed Trevor is wearing his gray T-shirt with Captain America's shield splattered on it like a neatened up Pollock painting. He figures they can have a superhero theme this morning.

Venom snakes his way out of Eddie’s collarbone. **“We should be superheroes, Eddie. We eat bad guys, have superpowers and defend the defenseless. We are already are heroes Eddie. We just need T-shirts.”**

“I am not making Venom T-shirts. Those would never sell anyway.”

**“Not to sell, Eddie. To wear. Why would you sell them?”**

“For other people to wear. You think Captain America wears Captain America shirts? Or that Spider-Man wears Spider-Man undies?”

**“I’m sure he does. Why else would he sell them in stores if not for himself?”**

“V, buddy. We gotta have a talk about the purpose of merchandising some time, but five a.m. is not that time.”

**“4:48.”**

“My point still stands.”

**“So does mine. You like your Spider-Man underwear, why wouldn’t he?”**

“Do _not_ say that in front of our sons. The last thing I need at this hour is to have a frank discussion of superhero undergarments with our children.”

**“Agreed.”**

Eddie continues to sip his overpriced coffee and gradually begins to feel like a person. When he feels like he can withstand the onslaught of sensory input going on in the living room, he shuffles out of the bedroom and turns on the coffee maker. Next to it are four more venti mochas. “Jesus, kid! How many of these did you buy?” Eddie looks over to the living room where Trevor is chugging coffee on the couch. Trevor stops drinking.

“Ten?”

“WHY?”

“Because I figured you would need that many to wake up and I thought I’d have a couple. I didn’t mean to have four of them.”

“Five. That is a fifth one sitting right in your hand there.”

“Okay, five. If you want I can always run to the corner and buy more—”

“ _NO!_ I mean, uh, that won’t be necessary. Just don’t have any more. Seriously, you could have a heart attack, kid.” 

“Thanks for the PSA, gramps.”

“Oh, I’m 'gramps' now? When did I get promoted?”

“When you started sounding like an old dude. Next you’re going to tell me to wash behind my ears and drink lots of prune juice.”

Eddie picks up a coffee and goes to sit by Trevor on the couch. “I’m pretty sure that’s not how those references go, but okay, I will try to sound less like a grandpa. Forgive me for caring about you.”

“Sorry, Dad, it’s just, you know Lasher would fix a heart attack before it even starts. He’ll he could empty my system of caffeine in a heartbeat and you know it.”

“In that case, V, would you do the honors?”

Venom sprouts from his chest and makes a show of clearing his throat. **“Lasher, filter that poison out of your host’s system to keep him from killing himself.”**

Lasher erupts his green head from Trevor’s shoulders and says, **“Make me, old man!”**

Venom retreats, morphing Eddie into his symbiotic form. Lasher grunts. **“Okay, I’m sorry.”** A moment later Trevor is holding his head tightly and complaining.

“Freakin’ buzzkill, man. Why?”

 **So you can enjoy one more cup of coffee without killing yourself.”** Venom snakes a tendril to the kitchen counter where he picks up another cup and hands it to Trevor, who has now transformed into Lasher. **“Next time, get hot chocolate.”**

**“Okay, Dad. I will.”**

**”Do you want PVP or co-op this morning?” ******

**“We thought we could play Prototype again.”**

**“We’ve beaten it three times!”**

**“We didn’t hear a 'no'.”** Lasher smirks.

 **“Fine, but we get to beat the first boss. You take too long.”**

**“There are style points in this game too, y'know.”**

**“We know, but there’s also a timer.”**

The two (four) of them play Prototype until 8 a.m. when Venom says it’s time to start their day properly. Trevor and Eddie go to the nearby IHOP and order three breakfast platters each, impressing their waitress. They finish up there and go home to change for the LIFE Foundation. Trevor wants to dress up nice today since it’s a special occasion. His hair is still spiked up from this morning, but he brushes his teeth again after breakfast. He picks out gray slacks and blazer with a navy blue shirt that has green and gray paisley embroidery on it. It has just enough green to bring out his eyes. Instead of a tie, he keeps the top button unbuttoned. He generously sprays himself down with AXE, making Eddie cough from the other room and goes about convincing Eddie to get them coffee on the way there. Eddie’s had enough espresso for a few days, but he lets Trevor get a mocha frappé to go at a local coffeehouse and sets about driving them to the LIFE Foundation in his truck. He doesn’t expect to need it, but this way, if they decide to pick up Anne and Dan for lunch, they have that option. They make it to the LIFE Foundation, all dressed up and Eddie uses his new parking spot. 

The receptionist calls Greg the Security Guard to take them to the new Symbiotics Department which has much better security than the previous labs where Agony and Carnage were kept. Greg says they just opened it up after a couple of weeks of construction and Eddie can tell by the caution tape and the bare rock walls that it’s a work in progress. They go through four individual large vault doors, one at a time and arrive in a chic version of the old labs. The only thing the warehouse sized area has in common with the old labs is the glass rooms, and even they have rubber padding on the floors instead of bare concrete. The offices look more like offices from HGTV, and there are paintings and wall sculptures on the walls. There are area rugs in the offices over the carpet and when the trio makes it to the conference room that is their destination, it, too, has an area rug under a large mahogany conference table. 

Mister Gabriel, who’s waiting in the conference room stands up to shake each of their hands. As usual Greg stands behind his CEO with the obedience of a trained dog. Trevor is starting to like Greg, who barely speaks but gives them subdued smiles now and then. It’s clear the guy’s trying to be friendly to Eddie and Trevor, but has to maintain a more than professional distance on duty. Greg always stays by Mister Gabriel, so he’s seen them with Agony and Carnage time and time again. 

Mister Gabriel invites them to sit and begins the meeting. “As you know, today is a momentous occasion. The Carnage Symbiote is ready for animal trials and we've prepared several lab animals to see if she has a preference. The matches and lack of matching will help us further understand symbiosis and what makes a good match. Additionally, we have received Trevor’s contract from Miss Weying and can give him the first of many testing appointments today if that is your wish.”

“Trev?” Eddie asks, knowing Trevor’s answer but giving him this last out.

“That is my wish, Mister Gabriel, sir.”

“Then we can start that before or after we start the experiment a with the Carnage Symbiote.”

“After, please,” Trevor says. “I don’t want my sister to have to wait.”

“Very well, the team should have everything ready by now. Let’s go see Carnage. Oh, and uh, Mister Brock, the Symbiote will likely reject her first several hosts, so it may be something too graphic for Mister Hernández.”

“I'll let him make that decision.”

“I know what I’ll probably be seeing. I’ve seen it with human hosts dozens of times.”

Eddie cringes. He never wanted Trevor to be exposed to that kind of gruesome murder. He knows what happened at the LIFE Foundation while Trevor was a subject before, but he still wishes he could shelter him from that kind of trauma. Maybe this whole thing wasn’t a good idea to bring Trevor to. Maybe it'll be too much. Trevor seems confident he can handle it but what if he has nightmares about it. Surely Lasher would never reject Trevor, much less violently, but what if the imagery is too vivid? He'll just take Trevor down the hall, that’s what. That in mind, he takes Trevor by the shoulder as they travel down the corridor to see Carnage, hoping to give him some sort of comfort.  
They arrive in a viewing area with a dozen screen and scanners set up framing the large window to the enclosure where Carnage's glass chamber is placed. They release one animal at a time to find a match. Each time the animal dies quickly, some from rejection and some from lightning fast organ failure. Carnage is atrophying the animals internal organs with brutal efficiency. Trevor never winces or looks away. Venom assures Eddie that Trevor can handle this, so he keeps letting Trevor watch as his sister kills more and more animals. The data they’re gathering seems to be a lot. The animals she atrophied instead of rejects are assumed to be matches that she doesn’t deem good enough. After about twenty minutes, Trevor walks up and puts his hand on the glass. Carnage immediately finishes with the creature she’s inhabiting and makes her way to the glass where she sticks to it, dancing around over Trevor’s hand. 

Trevor clears his throat. “Can she hear us?” he asks. 

A scientist clicks a series of buttons with her mouse. “She can now.”

Trevor clears his throat again, clearly nervous about what he’s about to do. “Hi, big sis. You don’t have to eat all the organs. You can build a rabbit up and make it stronger after you bond. Bond to an animal and try to make it healthy. Then, they can feed the animal and you can eat all you want.”

Eddie doesn’t think it will be enough. She probably doesn’t understand them. To their knowledge, she’s never bonded to a human before, and never would’ve had the opportunity to learn language. To their surprise though, she begins killing the matches more slowly after that and while she doesn’t stop atrophying the animals altogether, she slows down a bit, being a little more cautious with them, as if sizing them up. After a total of forty-five minutes, Eddie tells Trevor it’s time to go. Trevor seems hesitant, hoping to see evidence that his words mattered but as she kills another host, he finally looks away and walks with Eddie out of the room. Trevor seems more hopeful than upset, but Eddie doesn’t have the heart to keep watching. He doesn’t know if it’s simple desensitization or if Trevor is simply a stronger man. Either way, Eddie can’t watch any more. At least the data will help the LIFE Foundation find out what makes a match.

Trevor is led into an exam room with four doctors and Eddie accompanies them. He won’t let Trevor out of his sight. As much as he believes the LIFE Foundation has changed, he doesn’t trust them completely. Not with his child. 

The tests are fairly standard. Trevor insists on taking his own blood samples. As before, he slashes his hand open to let blood gush into a sterile cup before healing it completely as if his hand had never been injured. They need samples from before and after the medication they’re developing is administered and they tell him that next time they will administer it under his tongue instead of onto symbiotic tissue. He agrees, not really knowing what difference it will make and they progress with the tests, taking tissue samples like they did with Eddie the other day. Lasher heals him easily and it seems he feels no pain. Like Venom, Lasher must be shutting down his sensory nerves to fill the pain. They are able to tell him rather quickly (all things considered) that he is beginning to form superhuman traits, though it is not as progressed as it is with Eddie. Eddie chalks it up to Lasher being malnourished for so long. 

Soon, the doctors are satisfied with the tests and send him to a gym-like room for strength, speed and stress testing. He changes out of his nice clothes and Lasher forms work out attire for him. They give him extra doses of the neurochemical cocktail and a sandwich to eat before they start these tests. They are concerned that the other tests may have been too much of a strain on him, particularly his form of bloodletting. 

Trevor performs amazingly, easily running at thirty miles per hour and maxing out around fifty. His strength tests show he can lift as much as a few tons over his head and has no problem with flexibility or agility. He claims that yoga really helps and they ask him to perform his normal routine for his records, stating that knowing how he exercises will help them better understand his abilities. When it’s all over, they ask him to perform the tests again in symbiotic form. As Lasher, he can lift nearly twenty tons over his head, run at forty five miles per hour without breaking a sweat and has the flexibility of a true contortionist. He shows them a more difficult yoga routine, enjoying the attention as he shows off his skills. 

When it’s over, they ask Eddie to perform the same tests for comparison. He does a little better than Trevor at strength, lifting thirty the inside over his head as Venom, but he isn’t as fast or flexible as Lasher, at least not for any prolonged length of time. 

By the time they’re through, it’s past lunchtime, so Eddie sends a text to Anne and Dan to see if they’ve eaten yet. He gets a reply that they had a snack but not a full meal. Eddie invites them to have lunch with he and Trevor. They’re dressed nice enough to go to a fancy restaurant and they manage to snag a good table at the place where Eddie got into the lobster tank when he and Venom were first joined. He has Venom change his hair color to blond in case they recognize him. If they do, they don’t say anything. 

The first thing Dan says is, “I love what you’ve done with your hair.”

“Thanks, Dan,” Eddie responds. “I’m trying out a new thing.”

“Even your eyebrows and stubble that’s incredible precision. Although, you know you’re not supposed to bleach the hair on your face, right?”

“Don’t worry, I did it without hair bleach. You know my son, Trevor?” Eddie says gesturing towards the teen.

“Yes, I believe we met once or twice. How're you doing, kid?” Dan says while shaking Trevor’s hand.

“I'm doing alright, and yourself? Doing anything fun?”

“Did appendectomy today. Not really fun, per say, but it was enlightening. I didn’t know they could get that—”

“Sweetie, we’re about to eat,” Anne reminds him. He pantomimes zipping his lips and sits down as Anne moves to give Trevor and Eddie hugs. 

“How are you Anne? Any chance you want to play Final Fantasy-X today?” Trevor asks, excited to see her again. It’s been over a week since he last saw her.

“Sorry, champ, we have plans after this. Maybe tomorrow?” Anne says with sympathy.

“Fine by me,” Trevor says. “Eddie?”

“I don’t see why not,” Eddie says. 

“It’s a date, then,” Anne says with finality. 

Dan speaks up. “Can I come? I’m good with strategy games. I play Call of Duty on my phone all the time.”

“Sure, Dan. We’d be glad to have you,” says Eddie. He can’t believe he’s come to like his ex's new fiancé but Dan is a really great guy and pleasant company, too. 

Lunch is uneventful. They talk about work and how Trevor’s studying to catch up with school and how Eddie’s coming along with becoming a foster parent. They want him to care for another teen on a trial basis for a few months and he’s considering it but not sure yet. If it goes well, he could be that much closer to becoming Trevor’s legal guardian, but if the kid reports that he talks to himself and turns into a monster, his hopes of becoming a parent will be dashed. Dan suggests he give it a try after he gets a new apartment with more privacy and Eddie says he has to do that anyway because he’s required to give the kid his own bedroom and bed. Trevor is excited to get a new place. He loves Eddie’s apartment, but wants to have his own bathroom so he can pick out his own shower curtain and stuff like that. He says Eddie’s a bit of a slob, and though Eddie protests, Anne backs Trevor up saying that he’s never kept a bathroom tidy in his life. Again, Eddie protests, but Dan backs him up, saying he’s sure it isn’t that bad, and if it is, Eddie’s a bachelor now and is allowed to be a little untidy. Good ol' Dan.

When Eddie and Trevor get home they play Skyrim together, taking turns on every other quest and having a lot of fun. Sometimes Eddie does the voices for the dialogue, making up his own creative responses and giving Trevor a rise of humor. 

They order pizza that night and Trevor falls asleep after they eat. It’s been a long day. Eddie carries him to the bedroom and tucks him in with his sleeping bag. 

Eddie’s serenely ecstatic that he has Trevor and Lasher in his life. 

Venom agrees.

  


  



	10. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something horrible happens.

Eddie has an appointment with his oncologist today. They’ve done four scans in the past week and his brain tumor is growing. They don’t know how or why. Though it is still miniscule, it’s over three times bigger than it was in the first scan. Eddie’s getting worried. Radiation is a no-go because it would harm Venom. Chemotherapy is a possibility, but they don’t know how much it’ll hurt Venom or if it does. He may even have to be separated from his beloved Symbiote while he gets treatment, but Venom’s work with addressing the problem means he's the best thing for Eddie, at least for now. They have this weird laser thing they can do. It sets three low powered lasers to intersect at the place where the tumor is and the combined power of the lasers, obliterates the tumor, leaving the rest of the tissue relatively untouched. That one’s a real possibility. Probably the best option is the laser thing or surgery. He guesses the laser thing is a type of surgery. Either way, he has an appointment with his oncologist at the LIFE Foundation to discuss treatment options. 

The appointment doesn’t go well. By the end of their discussion, it seems like the best way to deal with this is to remove Venom until the cancer is in remission. Or at least, that’s what the oncologist is telling him. They worry that treatment with the Symbiote could hurt him and that surgery with the Symbiote, while potentially less life-threatening adds in unknown factors that the doctors won’t be prepared for. Eddie is in favor of the laser treatment, but his oncologist believes they should start with a round of chemo. Eddie says he needs a few days to consider his options and the doctor cautions him not to take too long deciding. Even with Venom helping, the tumor is growing relatively fast. The real blessing here is that they’re catching it early. 

Needless to say, Eddie is pissed. He needs to eat meat and brains to build up Venom’s strength, but he doesn’t feel like seal hunting. He feels like eating thugs. There’s more fight in it and Eddie really feels he needs to let out some rage.

He doesn’t tell Trevor about the meeting with the oncologist. He knows that Eddie went to the LIFE Foundation for a check-up, but he doesn’t know about the cancer. Eddie doesn’t plan on telling him. 

Night falls, and he tells Trevor not to follow him. It feels like forever since he’s been out on patrol. After the second thug he ate at Mrs. Chen’s, no one has been bothering her anymore. Apparently, word gets out. Eddie heads through the city, looking inconspicuous and finding one violent crime after another. He stops two rapes, three muggings and one murder. None of that was pleasant to see happening, but he feels good having made a difference. It sure made a difference to the victims. They even thank him, though he can tell they’re terrified of him as Venom. The almost-murder victim doesn’t seem afraid, though. He's a kid, no older than Trevor, who apparently owes a drug dealer money. The kid actually shakes his clawed hand and thanks him profusely. That was the real surprise of the evening. Venom tells Eddie it’s because he could see that they’re heroes, even if they don’t have underwear with their face printed on it. Eddie doesn’t know what to do with that comment, so he just lets it lie. 

One of the muggings he stops was pretty violent. He happened upon it as an elderly woman was shoved to the ground. The thug grabs her purse and when she tries to hold on to it, he kicks her in the face. At that, Eddie is livid, and the screams of the mugger as he feasts on his entrails and decapitates him with a snap of his jaw do nothing to settle Eddie’s rage. Eddie changes appearance after that, looking like a chubby man with thinning hair as her rushes the old woman to the nearest emergency room. She thanks him and he gets on his way, changing shape back to his normal self for his walk home. 

 

On the way there, he sees some kids shooting up in an alley. He morphs into Venom and gives his scariest 'don’t do drugs' talk, even making one of them pisses his pants. He doesn’t threaten them or hurt them, but his giant maw filled with razor sharp teeth frightens them something fierce. One of them blames it on the drugs, and Venom doesn’t bother to correct him. He bids the teenagers goodnight and when he’s around the corner from them, in a different alleyway, he changes back into Eddie and makes his way towards his apartment. He laughs a little about that last encounter, wondering if they'll be researching shared hallucinations when they get home. 

 

It isn't until he's almost home that he falls into the trap. A woman in an alley is screaming bloody murder. She has red hair and wears a leather outfit, like a full-body motorcycle jacket. Eddie rushes down the ally to help and is hit with the most pain he's ever had in his life.

It surrounds him from all sides and makes his ears bleed. It isn't until he feels like he's going to pass out from the pain that he realizes there's a screaming noise, like a machine or… an MRI…

He realizes what's happening just a moment before it happens. Venom is pushed from his body by the shock of the sound, and Eddie is left alone in his head. He reaches for Venom but is tasered by an electrode the red-haired woman throws at him and kicked away from Venom by a large man while a vacuum container sucks venom into the reinforced glass chamber. They begin to kick Eddie and hit him with nightsticks while he's still on the ground, but the red-haired woman stops them, even breaking one of her cohorts’ wrists when he ignores her and hits Eddie again.

Soon after they leave, Lasher appears in full form, having camouflaged himself down the alleyway. He bends over Eddie and checks his vitals and injuries. Eddie is breathing, but his head has a large gash that is profusely gushing blood onto the concrete. Lasher holds it with a pseudopod and the spade forms into a glob, repairing the injury and closing the wound. He repeats this action for a few more wounds before Lasher recedes leaving a crying Trevor trying to comfort his dad.

Eddie is so out of it that Trevor can't even get him to focus his pupils. Trevor pulls out his cell phone to call Anne and when he's done, he carries Eddie bridal style at a run to the nearest hospital.

Eddie has a concussion. A bad one. The doctors do what they can to help, but it's really Eddie's enhanced body that recovers him from the damage. The scientists at the LIFE Foundation were right.  
Even without Venom, he has enhanced healing. It doesn't stop the bruises though. They're too large and too severe to disappear overnight and Eddie's body seems to prioritize like Venom would, taking care of the most vital injuries first. In seventeen hours, Eddie is released from the hospital to Anne's care and Trevor goes with him to Anne and Dan's townhouse. 

Trevor feels awful for not helping, but he was so afraid of losing Lasher. It was really Lasher holding him back, keeping Trevor from jumping in and suffering the same fate. After all, if he had, who would've saved Eddie? 

Both Eddie and Anne tell him it's not his fault. They say he did the right thing and was smart about it. He doesn't feel smart. He feels like a coward. Anne takes off work for a week for her ‘family emergency’. She watches Eddie almost constantly and Dan would be jealous if he wasn't doing the same thing. Dan is constantly checking and recording Eddie's vitals and testing his reflexes and eye dilation. Eddie seems to be improving, but it takes the whole week before he's well enough to go home. 

The first thing Eddie does is have Anne drive him to the LIFE Foundation to check on his children. They're safe and sound, although they both had fits the week before. Agony seized up and barely ate for three days, and Carnage showed unprecedented aggression. The timing matches up with when Venom was taken, and though the scientists are intrigued by this finding, they maintain a somber and respectful attitude around Eddie, Anne and Trevor. They do scans of Eddie, finding some damage and extremely heightened immune response. Eddie's white blood cell count are off the charts. They update Eddie on the status of the legal case for Phage, saying that without Venom, it doesn't look good for a paternity claim, though if any human not hosting Venom could sue for paternity, it would be Eddie. 

They also update him on the status of the clone of Venom. Out of 352 trials, only one Symbiote is viable, but it is growing and responding to nutrition and low-register sonic therapy treatment. Apparently, the right sounds can be used to soothe the Symbiotes. Eddie doesn't ask what they did to find that out. He doesn't want to lose his strongest allies to his anger. 

The scan of his brain shows bad news. In the week since he's lost Venom, his brain tumor has grown. Not much by mass, but at a concerning rate when percentages are considered.

The only thing that cheers Eddie up is spending time with his daughters and son. Agony seems unusually affectionate, as if trying to alleviate the pain he feels at Venom's absence. She forms her feet gecko-like and sticks to his chest. He holds her carefully and kisses her head. 

Eddie cries.

  


  



	11. Treatment Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finally tells Trevor he has cancer.

Two months pass. 

Eddie hasn’t been sleeping. He’s tired all the time but the second sleep takes him, he wakes up from nightmares. He doesn’t know why he’s afraid of nightmares. His worst nightmare already happened.

He’s barely been eating. He only eats when Trevor or Anne make him, and even then, it’s not much. He spends a lot of his day in a daze or crying. The took his son, Phage, and his Symbiote. If it weren’t for Trevor and the remaining Symbiotes, he would have killed himself weeks ago. He can’t leave his kids alone, though, and he won’t give up on himself entirely, because he has to make sure they’re alright. He’s made arrangements for Anne and Dan to take care of Trevor if Eddie dies, which, at the rate his cancer is growing, might not be that far in the future. His only joy left in life is his children, but he can’t even play Prototype with Trevor anymore because it makes him miss Venom too much. Instead he watches Trevor play Skyrim and Final Fantasy-X, but can’t bring himself to do voices with them anymore. Sometimes Trevor will try, just to get a rise out of him, but Eddie only grunts, unable to truly appreciate how much Trevor is trying to help him.

At one point, Trevor throws out all the liquor and beer in the apartment. Eddie’s been drinking more and more since he lost Venom, and while he doesn’t do anything abusive or neglectful, he does just tend to sit in one spot all day and get stuck in his head.

He keeps visiting Agony and Carnage. Every time he parks, he half expects to walk in and find out his daughters have been taken. They never are though, and he cries with relief every time. He was never a big crier before losing Venom. These days, it seems like he has plenty of reason to cry. 

Carnage has finally chosen a rabbit. The rabbit has more than tripled in size in the two weeks Carnage has been bonded to it. She’s a voracious eater too. The way they got her to finally bond was rather simple. They put her in an enclosure with several rabbits and once Carnage found a good match, instead of atrophying the rabbit like she had done before, she began to eat the other rabbits. Apparently, Carnage didn’t think to eat external food while in symbiosis until food was readily available for the host to eat. She is in a more secure enclosure than Agony, due to having attempted escape on several occasions. In a way, Eddie’s proud of her, but in other ways, he’s worried.

Today, Eddie has another meeting with his oncologist. He figures it’s about time that Trevor knows what’s going on, so he turns off the TV and pulls Trevor into a tight hug. 

“Dad? Are you okay?”

“No. I’m not okay. That’s what I need to talk to you about. I have a brain tumor, Trev. It’s not looking good, but it’s still early, so it may turn out okay.”

“What do you mean 'tumor'? Like cancer?”

“Yeah. Cancer.”

Trevor gives him a tight hug and tries to hold back his tears. “I can’t lose you, too,” he says as he shakes. 

Maybe Eddie should’ve told him sooner. It definitely feels like emotional kick in the rear that he needs. 

“What are they doing about it? Does the LIFE Foundation know?” Trevor asks, hoping there’s something that can be done.

“Yeah, the Foundation knows. They fixed me up with an oncologist – a cancer specialist – and I’m going to see her today.”

“Can I come, too?” Trevor says with a crack in his voice.

“You can come. I may not want you in the exam room with me, but you can come to the Foundation with me.”

“Okay. Just don’t lie to me if it’s bad, okay? My mom lied when she was sick and I had to find out from the coroner that she even had…” Trevor stops, unable to finish that sentence. He doesn’t have the strength to deal with his mother’s death if he has to deal with Eddie having cancer. 

“I won’t lie to you. I just wish things were different, you know. None of this should’ve happened, but who knows, maybe it'll lead to something good. If nothing else, you'll be a multimillionaire when I'm gone.”

“You mean _'if'_. _'If'_ you go.”

“That’s right, buddy. 'If'.” Eddie didn’t realize how much he’d thought of his death as a foregone conclusion until Trevor challenges its validity. Maybe he had been looking at this all wrong. Maybe he should actually listen to his oncologist instead of considering everything to be in vain. Even if he never gets Venom back, he needs to do something about this, if only to spare Trevor the pain of losing another parent. 

They go in the truck because that’s easier to drive if Eddie gets bad news. Now that he’s starting to get his hopes up, maybe he'll just be that much more crushed when he finds out it’s terminal. It might not be if they do something about it, but he knows if he lets the days slip past him again without taking action, he may not have a chance to later. He decides to try listening to his oncologist today, even if only for Trevor’s sake.

When they get there, Eddie sends Trevor with some of the scientists to go visit Agony while Eddie sees his oncologist, Doctor Hubble. She notices his changed demeanor immediately. 

“Good morning, Mister Brock, how are you doing?”

“Good morning, Doctor Hubble. I just told Trevor this morning. He really doesn’t want me to die.”

“None of us do. Since you’ve refused the treatment plans we laid out for you, I took some drastic measures. The last five weeks, Venom’s clone has been exposed to animal hosts with cancerous tumors.” She lets that sink in a moment. “So far he’s been eliminated cancer in three hosts. He’s not just putting the cancer into remission, he’s completely eradicating it from their systems.”

“You mean he’s getting rid of it completely? How? Even Venom couldn’t do that.”

“From what we understand, this is a difference between the clone and the original. You may finally be ready to consider treatment options, but we've been preparing for the eventuality that perhaps you will accept the Symbiote as a treatment plan since you haven’t accepted our recommended treatments. If nothing else, you would have more time, and if this Symbiote’s track record is put to the test, you may have more than a forty percent chance of complete recovery.”

“You mean that if I bond with Venom’s clone, there’s nearly a fifty percent chance I’ll be just fine?”

“It’s closer to forty-two, but we have limited data. The point is that this is a valid treatment option at this point and not only would it give you a good chance of survival, it would give us the opportunity to study this Symbiote’s cancer-fighting behaviors within a human body. If you do decide to take this option, you'll need to stay here under observation for ninety-six hours. Our Symbiotics Department is prepared to provide you with live food for the Symbiote as well as a more developed nutrient solution with a greater variety of neurochemicals. We should still go over other options today so you can make an informed decision and have a backup plan. What do you think so far.”

“I think I would like the option to have a Symbiote again and I really want to live so Trevor doesn’t get his heart broken.”

“If we are going to do the other treatment options, it has to be without a Symbiote. I personally think at least two rounds of chemotherapy before being bonded to the new Symbiote is our safest bet, and surgery as a last resort.” They spend the next hour talking about the different chemotherapies and how to go about things. By the time they’re through, they have a plan of attack. Four two-week rounds of chemotherapy, then bonding with Venom’s clone. This also gives the LIFE Foundation more time to study the clone before bonding him to Eddie. 

Doctor Hubble walks out into the hall with him where a guard from the Symbiotics Department is ready to escort him to go see Agony and Carnage. Apparently there was an incident.

When Eddie gets there, Lasher is in his symbiotic form playing with Carnage in the open hallway. He throws a cricket and Carnage lashes out with a tendril to capture the morsel before devouring it whole. Trevor is giggling like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever seen. 

“We’re sorry, Mister Brock. Carnage broke open her fifth cage this month when she saw Mister Hernández. She was leading chase all over the department. We don’t want to use sonics on her unless absolutely necessary, and unlike most of her escape attempts, she hasn’t been aggressive this time. We haven’t been able to recapture her, but Mister Hernández figured out how to keep her in one place.”

Eddie walks right up to the symbiotic rabbit and picks her up by the scruff. He holds her for a moment and begins walking down the hall to her enclosure. The scientists gawk. Carnage hadn’t let anyone else near her, not even Trevor. Eddie knew better than to beat around the bush with his daughter. She’s ornery, but she’s not afraid of him. He’s surprised she let Trevor get so close, although he’s happy his kids are getting along so well. Eddie waits by the enclosure while the reinforced glass is replaced, holding his daughter close and cooing at her to keep her attention. When Trevor catches up, he begins hand-feeding Carnage the crickets and she gingerly snatches them from his hand using a long narrow tongue. Eddie takes advantage of the time to hold his daughter. He’d never been able to hold her before, and he feels like this is a once in a lifetime chance with the security they have her under. He gets to hold her for a total of twenty minutes before they ask him to put her into her enclosure. Trevor gives her one last cricket and Eddie passes her off into the enclosure. She tries to jump out again, but Eddie stops her and closes the door. The scientists clap when he’s done and he doesn’t understand why.

Sensing this, one of the scientists says, “You’re the first person to be in contact with the Symbiote for that long and the first person to hold her at all without needing stitches. Even through heavy gloves, she scratches us.”

“Maybe invest in those chainmail gloves they use to work with sharks,” Eddie says. The scientist gives a thoughtful nod. Eddie knows Carnage could shred chainmail if she really wanted, buy if the goal is to get away and not to maim, it would give her something to latch onto that isn’t flesh. 

After that he takes Trevor into one of the offices to tell him about the chemotherapy. Trevor is just really happy there’s something that can be done about it. He gives Eddie an enthusiastic hug and Eddie feels glad he told Trevor about the problem. If he hadn’t, he might never have decided to accept treatment. 

For the second time in two and a half months, Eddie owes Trevor his life.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It’s Eddie’s last week on chemotherapy and he is excited. It will be a relief to have this all behind him. His scans have been showing improvement, and he’s surprised he made it through this without medical marijuana. He has some medications that are supposed to help with the side effects but he has to wonder if they do anything at all. He’s been told that marijuana significantly helps alleviate some of the side effects, but he doesn’t want to have that around his son. He doesn’t want Trevor to even smell it on him, and he definitely doesn’t want to be smoking it around Trevor. He halfway wishes he’d checked into a motel and smoked there. The past seven weeks have been hell on him and he goes in for his last dose of chemotherapy today. It’s intravenous and Eddie has to stay at the LIFE Foundation for a couple of hours for it, but having the end in sight is such a great feeling. 

The tumor's not gone but it has significantly shrunk. Doctor Hubble is pleased with the progress and so is Eddie. It won’t be gone by the time he’s bonded to the new Symbiote, but that was never the plan. The plan was to shrink it so that it would be easier for the Symbiote to eliminate. The tumor is now smaller than their target size, so things have gone better than they expected. 

It’s routine when he goes into the LIFE Foundation and checks in for chemotherapy. While he’s there, they make him an appointment to come in next week to meet the Symbiote. They want him to have time talking with the Symbiote through the glass so he'll be familiar to the Symbiote when they bond. Eddie plans on reading pieces of poetry and prose literature to help the Symbiote get used to his voice. He doesn’t know if it will help but he also makes some videos of him and Trevor together so he can show Lasher and his relationship to Eddie to the new Symbiote. 

Chemotherapy goes as well as it ever does, and Anne picks Eddie up so that he doesn’t have to drive himself. He never thinks to do something about that, but Dan's with her and he drives Eddie’s truck home while Eddie rides in the car with Anne. He really should’ve realized at some point that he needs to get dropped off there before hand, but he’d hate for Anne to have to make two trips. Plus, he always forgot. By this point, Anne knows better than to offer him lunch after these appointment, and he tightly grasps his barf bag on the way home. 

He goes to bed when they get there and Trevor wakes him up a few hours later for dinner. He still doesn’t feel like eating, but if he ate only when he felt like it, he’d barely eat at all. After dinner, Trevor shows him what he’s been working on on his computer. It’s a series of bookmarks for apartment listings and each of them are three or four bedrooms. Somehow, he ended up with a five bedroom/ three and a half bathroom standalone loft on the list, but Eddie can’t exactly tell him 'that's not in our price range'. It’s for sale for less than two million, and Eddie’s made more than that off his contract with the LIFE Foundation just this year. It’s still going to have noticeable property taxes, but Eddie can’t bring himself to tell Trevor to take it off the list. Instead, he tells Trevor he did a good job and he wants him to pick his five favorites for them to go check out after Eddie’s feeling better. Trevor makes a point of saying they need to find something with extra bedroom for when Agony and Carnage have human hosts. Eddie doesn’t argue and he dreams of living in a loft with his four kids. In the dream, Phage is with them.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Eddie’s completely done with chemo. It’s finally beginning to wear off and though he doesn’t feel back to a hundred percent yet, he feels better than he has in a long time. He even feels a bit hungry. 

Trevor makes them omelets before they head over to the LIFE Foundation to meet the clone of Venom. They don’t let Trevor in to see the clone the first day, but Eddie shows the clone a video of he and Trevor playing video games together and of Trevor transforming into Lasher, as well as a couple of blurry underwater photos of Lasher. He reads him some Walt Whitman poems and one of his own articles on the importance of conservation. (He gives Captain Planet a run for his money.) He tells the Symbiote a bit about himself and his relationship to the clone's genetic predecessor. When it’s time for Eddie to go, the Symbiote tries to follow him, but can’t move past the glass. Eddie wonders if this process of letting the clone get to know him is cruel or kind. The Symbiote clearly doesn’t want him to leave.

The second day he visits, they let him bring in Trevor. When the Symbiote sees him he splays four tendrils outward in a pantomime of Lasher’s tendrils. Once the scientists say it’s okay, Trevor becomes Lasher and the clone dances around his anaerobic enclosure with energy to rival a child. Lasher talks to him for a while and then pulls up a seat with Eddie who starts reading them both an excerpt from Canterbury Tales. They stay for three hours, reading to and talking to the Symbiote before they say their goodbyes. The Symbiote tries again to follow them and Lasher comes back to the glass to place a pseudopod by the Symbiote's form on the glass. The Symbiote forms a tendril that matches the pseudopod in size and shape and places it on the glass over Lasher’s. Lasher promises they'll be back and the next day, they are. 

Finally, the day comes that Eddie is taken to a glass room and the Symbiote's anaerobic chamber is opened into it. The Symbiote wastes no time and rushes towards him, travelling up his leg to his chest and sinking into it like liquid into a sponge. 

Eddie doesn’t expect it to be so familiar. The warmth is just like he remembered it and the presence and love just as strong as Venom’s.

**_Eddie?_ **

_V?_

**_We missed you, Eddie._ **

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed, Dr. Hubble is named for the Hubble Telescope.


	12. Birthday Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor surprises Eddie. So does the LIFE Foundation.

It's Sunday morning and Trevor’s gone to the electronics store. Between his allowance and what the LIFE Foundation is paying him, he’s got enough money saved up to get a surprise for Eddie. Eddie doesn’t know Trevor knows it’s his birthday yet, but Anne told Trevor last week, and he thinks the best gift is the gift that keeps on giving. He browses for a while before asking one of the employees to answer his questions about different products. 

Finally, he walks out of the store with a nigh indestructible waterproof digital camera. He makes a stop at Target on the way home to pick out a chocolate ice cream cake, candles, a gift bag and a card before taking the BART home. By then, Eddie’s awake, but the deed is done, and Trevor just has to wait until the right time. 

He has the items in paper bags and tells Eddie to start up one of the games while Trevor makes breakfast. Eddie knows something’s up, but agrees anyways and Trevor places the cake in the freezer and hides the other items behind the couch where he hopes Eddie won’t look. Eddie doesn’t look, but he does ask Trevor where he’s been. 

“Just went to the store for some things. Nothing important.” Trevor sucks at lying, and Eddie knows it, but he lets it slide, clearly not worried that his teenage son has gotten into trouble of any kind. Trevor suspects at this point that Eddie already knows, but Trevor’s doing his best to make this an actual surprise. He finishes making omelets with French toast, tater tots and bacon for breakfast, and they eat together at the table. 

They make small talk and Eddie asks again where he’s been. Trevor tries to play it off as needing his privacy, but Eddie sees right through it. “You know kid, I could just go take a peek in those bags over there and find out what you’re hiding.”

“Not until after breakfast! Please. It’s a surprise.” Trevor immediately kicks himself for using the 's'-word. 

“A surprise? Oh, God. Who told you?” Eddie says, not sounding disappointed but not sounding thrilled either.

“Told me what?” Trevor asks innocently.

“Oh we’re playing that game are we?” Eddie says with mirth in his voice.

“What game?” Trevor asks with a nervous laugh.

“You are so bad at this, kid.”

“Well, at least I'm trying. Let’s eat and you can have your surprise when it’s ready. It’s not ready yet.”

“Anne told you, didn’t she?” Eddie accuses.

“You had your own TV show—”

“ _'Have'_. I _have_ my own TV show. It’s just online now.”

“— and there are biographies of you online. Did you really think it’s that big of a secret?”

“Anne told you. I can’t believe she did that. She knows I hate my birthday.”

“Just shut up and eat already. It’s your birthday and I got you a present. Sue me.”

“Nope. Too expensive. I’d just be paying a lawyer to work out a payment plan for myself.”

“I have my own money, you know. What, did you think I got you a present with your money?”

“You got me a present?” Eddie says with feigned surprise. Despite the fact that Trevor said it twice, the illusion is so good that Trevor actually kicks himself under the table.

“Damn it! –I mean, uh…. No. No, I didn’t.” Eddie belts out a laugh at Trevor’s poor attempt at subterfuge. 

“It’s okay, kid. I’m sure I’ll love it,” Eddie says, still laughing.

“I _know_ you will. That’s why I— I mean, what’re you talking about? I didn’t get you anything. Ego much?”

Eddie laughs out loud despite having a mouth full of bacon. “Man, Trev, I’ve really gotta teach you how to lie.”

“I can lie,” Trevor says defensively.

“That was a good one, I almost believed it,” says Eddie, earning a smirk from Trevor. 

Giving up his charade, Trevor finally says, “Happy Birthday, Eddie,” and goes to put the dishes in the sink. When Eddie starts to help him clean up, Trevor says, “No. You sit. I will clean the dishes. You just make yourself comfortable until it’s time for your surprise.”

It isn’t long before the kitchen is cleaned up and Trevor has a chocolate ice cream cake on the table with candles in it. Trevor calls Eddie over from the couch, and Eddie feigns shock again when he sees the candles. He displays genuine shock when he counts them. “Forty-two?! You think I’m in my forties?”

“There wasn’t room on the cake for fifty-two,” Trevor says mercilessly.

Eddie places his hand over his heart. “Ouch, Trev, just ouch!” Eddie then starts taking candles off the cake until the correct number (33) is left and sits down in front of the cake as Trevor lights it. Trevor sings him the Birthday Song and Eddie blows out all the candles at once. Trevor stops himself from asking what Eddie wished for. It won’t come true if you tell people. 

Eddie is genuinely surprised by the gift. “A digital camera? Thanks, buddy! I really like it!” 

“You haven’t even seen the best parts. It supposed to be strong enough to get run over by a semi, it can Bluetooth to your phone, it can post pictures and video directly online, it’s got waterproofing up to 200 feet underwater, and it’s got a waterproof case to go around it, too.”

“Thank you so much, Trev.” Eddie gives his son a kiss on the head and starts opening the box to take out the camera.

The first picture taken with it is of Eddie and Trevor smiling next to a demolished chocolate cake.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Trevor’s really anxious to test out the camera’s underwater features and convinces Eddie that they should go seal hunting for lunch. Eddie talks to the camera like it’s a documentary before jumping underwater to shoot Trevor changing into Lasher. Lasher zooms around a few times until Eddie tells him to slow down for the camera. Eddie swims after Trevor as Venom and makes sure to avoid being seen like that on the video. He shows start to finish as Trevor hunts a few seals, separating large males out like Eddie taught him and using multiple methods of capture. One seal, he zooms right into, catching it’s chest in his open maw. Another one, he swims next to before skewering it with his pseudopods. Another, he catches in his claws like a bear hug, biting off it’s head. When that’s done he videos Lasher swimming near some small sharks that have joined the feast before putting the camera away and joining him. Eddie eats well and when they’re done, he emails the LIFE Foundation to tell them he has a video for them to see and make copies of. 

When the LIFE Foundation responds, they ask them to come in at their convenience. Eddie has an appointment for he and Lasher to have their usual scans and tests tomorrow, but if they go in today, they might be able to save the trouble of going in the next day. Eddie replies to see if they can do that and after they go home and shower, Eddie checks his email again. The LIFE Foundation says today will work just fine. 

They dress in casual chic attire, Trevor picking out one of his Express For Men outfits and Eddie, not to be horribly outdone, dresses in a nice shirt and casual slacks. They arrive quickly enough and Greg the Security Guard is waiting to escort them to the Symbiotics Department. They go to see Agony and Carnage first, just to say 'hi', and Agony sticks to them gecko-like and hops from Eddie to Trevor and back again. They can’t let Carnage out because she tends to escape, but Trevor and Eddie coo at her through the glass and she licks at their hands with her long prehensile tongue. 

Eddie goes in for scans and tests first, and he gets a pleasant surprise. The brain tumor that has plagued him for months is gone. They find no trace of it in their scans and though they have to run more tests to be certain, the confirm that it’s likely the new Symbiote has purged the cancer from Eddie’s body as it had done with the rabbits. He internally thanks the Symbiote who forgoes language and responds with feelings of love and devotion. _I love you, too_ Eddie thinks.

They also take various samples as they have done before, testing cartilage, bone, muscle fibers, tendons, ligaments, blood, symbiotic tissue, three types of skin, saliva and urine. By the time they’re done with Trevor’s check-up and tests, they confirm that Eddie’s superhuman traits are increasing. His muscle mass has grown considerably, which he had noticed in the mirror, but the density and tensile strength are now fourteen times that of a normal human’s. They ask him to separate from his Symbiote for strength, flexibility, endurance and stress tests, and after a short conversation with the new Venom, he agrees. They assure him it will be about thirty minutes – an hour, tops – before he is reunited with the Symbiote. 

The tests go better than expected. Without being bonded to the Symbiote, he can lift several tons and has an endurance only outdone by Captain America. His flexibility is greater than it was too, though nowhere near Trevor’s limberness. By the time he’s done, he’s exhausted, but the lab techs give him food and electrolytes and return him to his Symbiote rather quickly.

When he finally sees his beloved Symbiote, he is shocked. The Symbiote has turned mostly white with hints of black swirls in his dancing mass.

A scientist quickly addresses him. “We don’t know what happened, Mister Brock! All we did was give him an improved version of the nutrient solution and he turned white! We still don’t know what it means.”

Eddie is a little worried, but something tells him not to be angry. He listens to that something and asks to be rebonded to his Symbiote. They escort him to a glass room where they open the Symbiote's anaerobic chamber and the freshly white Symbiote makes it to Eddie in record time. He quickly bonds to Eddie, sinking into his skin and disappearing. Soon after that, Eddie can feel the Symbiote's presence in his mind and he feels himself grow taller, more muscular and covered in white symbiotic matter. He has longer claws than he did as Venom, and when he looks at his reflection in the glass wall of the room, he sees an inverse of Venom: a white Symbiote with Black face and dark veins where before they were pale under black skin. The black of his face covers his maw and his eyes (but not his cheeks), forming the pattern of Venom’s large opalescent eyes, though Anti-Venom's actual eyes are closer to human proportions and the same pale color as Venom’s. His teeth and tongue are the same as always, but his teeth look fiercer, less animalistic, but none the less frightening for it. As he notices these things, Eddie hears his Symbiote’s voice in his head. 

**_Missed you, Eddie! We love you, Eddie!_ **

_I love you, too. Do you know why you turned white?_

**_We want to be new again. We don’t want to be Venom’s clone. We want to be us!_ **

_You want a new identity to distinguish you from Venom?_

**_Yes!_ **

_Let’s see… How about Anti-Venom? You heal people and you’re made from Venom. Plus you have an opposite color scheme now. How do you like 'Anti-Venom'?_

**_That’s not bad. Sure, Anti-Venom._ **

_Good. It’s nice to meet you Anti-Venom._

**_We love you, Eddie. Thank you for our name._ **

_You’re welcome, Anti-Venom_

This all happens in Eddie’s mind and the scientists are still clueless as to why the Symbiote has changed coloration. Eddie feels himself shrink down to normal size as the Symbiote absorbs into his body. When he tells them, they are surprised and begin writing notes about the psychology of the Symbiote and his apparent identity issues, noting how such a phenomenon is so human. 

The Symbiote propels himself from Eddie’s shoulder and collarbone, swirling forward to talk to the scientists directly and answer their questions, but the second he sees Trevor he reintroduces himself, this time with his new name. Lasher surges forth from Trevor and touches tendrils with Anti-Venom sharing thoughts and memories with efficiency that puts words to shame. Eddie can feel the exchange of information, but all he gets when he focuses on the imagery seems incoherent at the speeds at which the ideas are exchanged. When he focuses on the emotions however, the thoughts are clear. Anti-Venom still thinks of Lasher as his son, and Lasher returns those feelings of affection and loyalty. 

They go again to see Carnage and Agony, Eddie changing into Anti-Venom before their eyes and holding them close to his chest when he’s allowed to hold them. Agony is particularly affectionate, rubbing her head against his chest and nipping at him playfully. The scientists almost don’t let him hold Carnage, but he assures them she won’t escape on his watch. With his track record of success in dealing with Carnage, they let him play with her in an enclosed room, feeding her crickets and mice. 

Mister Gabriel arrives as Eddie is playing with Carnage and smiles warmly at the parent-offspring bonding happening before him. Greg the security guard laughs as Carnage tackles Eddie, knocking him over playfully where he’s sitting on the ground. She’s seven times the size of a normal rabbit now and much stronger than her size would leave one to believe. Eddie gently picks her up and pets her head with love and adoration. When the cuddle session is over, Eddie puts her back into her enclosure and leaves the glass room where they were playing. 

When Eddie notices Greg and Mister Gabriel, he sobers up a bit, and Mister Gabriel looks at him expectantly, waiting to address him until he’s sure Eddie is ready.

“Mister Brock, we have news that we are required by contract to share with you. If you would please accompany me to a presentation, we can disseminate any and all new information regarding the whereabouts of the missing Symbiotes.”

Eddie is shocked, once again. He can’t count the surprises he's had today. He gives Trevor the digital camera and tells him to go over the seal hunting footage with the scientists while Eddie talks with Mister Gabriel. It is not lost on Trevor that Mister Gabriel said 'Symbiotes' instead of 'Symbiote'. He knows it means there’s another one he doesn’t know about – possibly a family member – but he doesn’t ask questions. He knows Eddie will tell him when he’s ready. 

Mister Gabriel leads Eddie through a few corridors to a presentation room where there is a circular table with a projection screen on each wall and a circular holographic device in the center of the table. Identical two-dimensional images are projected on each screen and a similar three-dimensional image is projected over the table. 

“These are the Symbiotes the last we saw them. Notice that Phage has accents of grays and black mixed in with the blue.” New images are projected on the screens, and a matching two-dimensional image is projected over the table, facing Eddie. In the images are a soldier in symbiotic form that is colored with blue, black and gunmetal gray, the same as Phage. In some of the photographs, he is walking, carrying a rifle strapped to his back. In others, he is laying down with a gun in sniping position, and the symbiotic form nearly matches the greens and browns of his environment, though in one, he is wearing his natural coloration of blue, black and gray. Eddie points to a photograph, about to ask Mister Gabriel to enlarge the image, but the photograph gets larger, cutting out the others from the screen without Eddie saying a word. Up close, he can see that the symbiotic tissue is formed into some kind of armor, most likely protecting him from his environment as Venom and Anti-Venom have done for Eddie. Eddie has no doubt that in this form, the soldier is bullet proof. In this photo, the face is not visible.

“Can we look at one of the other ones? One that shows his face?”

Another image is enlarged, replacing the photo of the combat ready soldier with a picture of him almost head on. He is laying down with a sniper rifle, aiming it about thirty degrees off of where the photo was taken. In this photo, the armor-like shape is gone, replaced by a form most like Venom or Lasher, with clearly Symbiote skin and eyes and face almost identical to Lasher’s. 

Eddie wants to weep with relief and hold the images in his hand. He wants to scream that his boy is alive! He doesn’t do any of these things but the emotions are that much stronger without such catharsis. He feels Anti-Venom's emotions, too. The overwhelming sense of joy that his progeny is safe, or at least appears to be in good health, the anxiety of not knowing more and the pride that Phage appears to be protecting his host. 

Mister Gabriel can see the emotions flickering across Eddie’s face and waits for Eddie’s eyes to refocus on the room before he says more. 

“This is a covert operations asset employed by S.H.I.E.L.D. He has been spotted by our satellites in seven countries on three continents. From our intel, he is using Phage as a weapon and armor to do the government's dirty work. While we are happy to see that Phage is alive and functioning, we are concerned with the levels of danger on this soldier’s assignments as well as for Phage’s psychological well-being.”

All Eddie can muster is a weak, “Me too.” He focuses on Phage’s eyes, so like his brother’s before noticing the intricate swirls of blue over gray with interspersed hints of black. There is no doubt in Eddie’s mind that this is his lost son.

“We will have pictures printed out for you, Mister Brock,” Mister Gabriel says compassionately. The picture changes before Eddie’s ready, and he’s staring at another soldier in black symbiotic armor with what looks like a spider splayed across his torso. “This is another covert operative, spotted on some of the same missions as Phage, but also in New York City and Washington, D.C. We believe this is the Venom Symbiote.”

Eddie notices a rather large difference in appearance from when he was bonded to Venom. This soldier has intricate armor and gear formed from symbiotic tissue and is much closer to human sized than Eddie ever was as Venom. In one of the photographs, black constituent matter forms a shield of some kind overhead, shielding the soldier from the rain as he treads through the jungle. 

“Are we sure that’s Venom?” Eddie asks curiously.

Mister Gabriel clears his throat. “We aren’t positive, but we don’t have knowledge of another black Symbiote, and the with way Phage appeared to have more than one form, we're fairly confident that that’s the Venom Symbiote. We noticed that with Carnage and some of the rabbit hosts, she took on different forms for different hosts. In these cases, it was usually just external markings that were different, but we have reason to believe that Venom is capable of taking the form you see.”

“So how to we take a Symbiote from a covert operative. How do we even find them?” Eddie asks. 

“We aren’t sure how to find Phage but with some rather creative and illegal activity by our I.T. department, we've obtained the name and address of Eugene Thompson. We believe he’s the operative with the Venom Symbiote.”

“So… what? We just show up at his house and ask nicely?”

“That’s where you come in. You have a unique relationship with the Venom Symbiote, and we suspect the Symbiote may abandon Corporal Thompson in favor of you, given the chance. You'll need your Symbiote for this because confronting a Black Ops field agent is sure to be dangerous.”

“How do I take Venom back if I'm bonded to Anti-Venom?”

“Anti-Venom?”

“The clone.”

“That’s up to you. We’ve prepared a portable anaerobic chamber that will filter the oxygen out of the internal environment once it’s closed. You can store one of the Symbiotes in there until you make it back here. It’s also possible that with your enhanced body, you could sustain more than one Symbiote at the same time, although we don’t believe that to be a permanent solution.”

“I go to Thompson, put Anti-Venom in the chamber, hope Venom will come back to me, and ride home?”

“Something, like that, yes.”

“Alright then, at least we have a plan. Any cool gadgets you can give me to give me an edge?”

“The LIFE Foundation has to remain out of this conflict. We’re running a big risk by providing you with the anaerobic chamber. We’ve altered the design of it to make it not as obvious, but with S.H.I.E.L.D.’s previous raid on the Mojave Desert facility, we're not eager to be on their map again.”

“What makes you think you were ever off it?”

“All the more reason for us not to get involved. We'll be on call for when you get back. We have to maintain plausible deniability, so _if_ you decide to go, please don’t tell any LIFE Foundation employees or contractors, and when we next see you, if you have the Venom Symbiote, please don’t tell us how you obtained him.” 

“Fair enough. It’s a deal.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


“Trevor, we need to have a talk.” Eddie and Trevor are riding in Eddie’s truck on the way home. Trevor has regaled Eddie with the surprise and delight of the scientists at having footage of Lasher hunting. Now, Eddie seems more serious and Trevor listens, knowing what Eddie has to say must be important. 

“What are we talking about?” asks Trevor.

“You have a brother. He's been missing and we still don’t know where to find him, but we might know someone who does. I'm leaving tomorrow morning to go find Venom. Hopefully, his current host will be sympathetic and help us find Phage. I’m also hoping to get Venom back.”

At those words Anti-Venom rustles in Eddie’s mind, anxious about his fate if Eddie were to take back Venom. 

_I won’t abandon you, A. We'll find you a good host. I won’t lose you too._

**_We know you’re in love with our brother. We can’t be jealous because we feel how you feel._**

Eddie almost stops driving. He _does_ love Venom, but he’s never thought of it like that. The realization that he’s in love is breathtaking and heartbreaking.

**_We'll find him. You'll see._ **

Trevor can tell there’s an internal conversation going on because he can see silent tears forming in Eddie’s eyes. He doesn’t interrupt, but he waits for Eddie to say something, hoping that Eddie still has his eyes on the road.

Eddie pulls over. He turns to Trevor and tells him, “We are going to find Venom. We are going to find your brother. We'll bring them back, I promise.”

Trevor doesn’t know what to say, so he just gives Eddie a hug, hoping it will help him feel better. 

It does. 

When they get home, Eddie starts packing. He doesn’t pack a lot. Five outfits, his toiletries, ten days worth of medicine and plenty of whey protein bars. He orders pizza for dinner and plays Prototype with Trevor for the first time since he lost Venom. 

When he goes to bed that night, he thinks to himself _I got my wish. My birthday wish came true._

  


  



	13. Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finds Venom and likes his host more than he thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual content at the very end.

Flash knows he’s being followed. Today, at least, it’s by someone he knows. He doesn’t turn to face her, but he wants to talk so he sits at one of the outside tables of a convenient café and waits for her to join him. She sits across from him before the waiter shows up. He orders an orange juice and she orders water. Today, she’s wearing a small sun hat and large sunglasses, looking like an old fashioned movie star. 

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” he jokes. 

“You mean at cafés?” she asks.

“I mean when you’re stalking me. I’ve already got one stalker to worry about.”

“So you’ve noticed? That’s actually what I’m here about. Our intelligence says he’s a shapeshifter – if he's even really a 'he'.”

“Yeah I noticed him a few times. Sometimes my Symbiote gives me a weird feeling and I notice a stranger watching me. Looks different almost every time. Yesterday, it was an old homeless man asking for change. The day before that it was a young woman giving me the eye. Most of the time though, he’s a buff blond dude.”

“Our intel says it could be an extraterrestrial. We’re hoping it’s Donna. Fury's been raising hell ever since she went AWOL.”

“Well, he shouldn’t be training people to disappear if he doesn’t want them to.”

“Fair point. I just wanted to make sure that you’re aware of the situation. We can’t afford to lose another soldier of your caliber.”

“You mean S.H.I.E.L.D. can’t afford to lose another Symbiote. I’m well aware of what makes me special.”

“You’re an exceptional soldier without the Symbiote. Otherwise, they wouldn’t have given it to you.”

“Thanks, Nat. So what do you want me to do about my tail.”

“Flush him out if you can. S.H.I.E.L.D. expects you to handle this on your own and call for help if you need it. I have the utmost faith in you, and so do our superiors.” Romanov is using her mission briefing voice now. Though soothing in it’s own way, it always makes Flash apprehensive. It means he’s being given an assignment dangerous enough for him to need to hear it like a guidance counselor is giving him options. It also means there are no options.

“I'll figure something out then,” he says.

“If you can find out what he wants, you can lure him into a trap. If you can lure him into a trap, you can find out what he wants. Do whatever works. Call me for backup before you call S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm at least as capable as you are.”

“Quit trying to butter me up. You’re ten times the agent I am,” Flash says.

“All the more reason to call me first. We want to avoid an incident and S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t want to make a public display of it. We don’t know what this guy is capable of. With his shapeshifting, there’s no way to tell who he really is. Parker’s your second backup. Only call him if you can’t reach me.”

Flash’s jaw drops. “That loose cannon? I thought you just said we don’t want an incident.”

Romanov gives him a look. “Parker’s our best bet if we need covert muscle. I’ve seen less effective Red Room graduates, though I doubt he could pull off being a spy.” 

“He’s not even an agent. He doesn’t take orders. All subtlety goes out the window if he gets mad. Who came up with this?” Flash asks incredulously. 

“I did,” Romanov says matter-of-factly. “I need you to trust me on this. His skills are more than enough if we need to take this guy down without harming civilians. Especially if we have to fight in a crowd. His precognition is only matched by his brothers, Axel, you and the Sorcerer Supreme.”

“I don’t like it,” Flash says.

“You don’t have to. Hopefully, you won’t need to call him. Hopefully, you won’t even have to call me. Lure the shapeshifter in, and find out what he’s after. If it all goes to hell in a hand basket, you know what to do.”

“Yeah, yeah. Keep in touch. I'll see you around.” Flash pays the waiter and walks down the street. The blond man is following him from two blocks away, but he feels his eyes on his back. The Symbiote always knows when this guy is around. Now he just has to figure out how to trap the bastard.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Flash is still wondering what to do when he gets back to his apartment. 

_Okay, Sticky, I’m open to suggestions._

For some reason Flash has a sudden urge to go out for a night on the town. He knows it’s the Symbiote’s answer. He shaves and showers, using his best-smelling aftershave and spiking his crew cut hair up like he did in high school. The lightning bolts shaved into his the sides of his head are clear to see below his spiked up hair. Finally, he dresses in a casual-chic look and leaves his apartment to stalk his stalker.  
He knows he's there because the Symbiote can feel him.

_Okay, Sticky. Lead the way. I want to get this guy alone to talk but in a public setting. I want him to be hesitant to have a confrontation. I know you know what to do._

The Symbiote gives an enthusiastic affirmation and practically drags Flash down the street. He's walking quickly, but he slows down whenever he feels his stalker is too far behind. He instinctively knows where to walk, and when he's reached his destination he gives a mental protestation.

_A gay bar? Really, Sticky?_

⟨⟨Familiar⟩⟩ is the impression he gets from his Symbiote.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Eddie can't believe his eyes. His quarry is going to a gay bar he used to frequent in New York before he met Anne. _I never would have guessed. I guess you can't tell what someone's into just by looking at them…_

Eddie waits for 190 seconds after Flash has gone in before he makes his way to the door. He already knows the layout of the place, so that could get him an advantage over Thompson if the Army vet doesn't know it. He hopes they don't have to fight. He can't imagine trying to hurt Venom.

He walks up to the bar, a few seats over from where Thompson has settled with what looks like a mug of beer. Eddie can smell it, though. With his enhanced senses he sometimes has more information than he knows what to do with. He can smell that it's not beer. It's apple juice.

Eddie orders a chocolate milk with a shot of Irish cream. He leans over the bar to get a better angle on Thompson's face. He's clearly nervous. Either it's his first time in a gay bar or he knows Eddie's been following him. Eddie's good at sneaking around, blending in with a crowd and disappearing into nowhere. He's even got this whole shapeshifting thing down pretty well. But Thompson is a secret agent with a Symbiote. Eddie knows his own can feel it when Venom's nearby. It's likely that Venom knows when Eddie and Anti-Venom are near as well.

Thompson glances at him, then quickly looks away. He's clearly onto Eddie. Or he's checking him out. Maybe both.

 ** _It's both_** Anti-Venom supplies helpfully. **_His eyes dilated when he looks at you and his pheromones change. We can smell him from here._**

  _Hey, A, shut up, will ya? It's just his aftershave. …He does smell lovely though…._

**_We know. Your Other smells lovely, too. We should ask him out. Then we can trade places and you will have what you truly want._ **

_Hey, A, don't worry. Just because I want him back doesn't mean I want to lose you too. Can you both inhabit my body until we find a new host for you? Maybe someone who isn't working for the dicks who beat me up and stole my other half?_

**_We can do that. Shame to waste a good host, though..._ **

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Flash is startled when the familiar blond man walks up to him directly, taking the seat next to him.

Something in him says ⟨⟨Trust⟩⟩. 

“Let me buy you a drink. Your next juice is on me.” The man smiles at Flash, and he gets butterflies in his stomach. Since when does Flash get nervous about men? It's not the confronting an enemy kind of nervous. It leaves him confused but somewhere inside him is ⟨⟨Familiar⟩⟩ and ⟨⟨Home⟩⟩ and ⟨⟨Love⟩⟩.

His Symbiote knows this man. It suddenly occurs to Flash that his stalker wasn't stalking him. He was stalking the Symbiote! Flash's world turns upside down. He doesn't feel threatened anymore, but he knows he should.

“Is that a 'no’?” the man says to him. _Fuck!_ He wasn't trained for this. He's been staring openly at the man for nearly a minute without even realizing it.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. Of course you can. I didn't mean to be rude.” 

“You weren't,” the man says. “I'm Eddie, by the way. What's your name, cutie?”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Eddie's old charm is coming back like riding a bike. If he can pick up Thompson, he'll have his way to get Venom alone. He's certain Venom will come back to him in a heartbeat, given the chance. Anti-Venom agrees, but is nervous about the approach. He knows what Eddie really wants to do, but he also knows Eddie wouldn't do anything like that until he gets Venom back. There's room for both Symbiotes, but again, Anti-Venom is hesitant. 

“Uh, hi Eddie. I'm Flash. So, do you live around here?”

“Moving kinda fast there, buddy. But I guess that's where you got your name, huh?”

“What? OH, SHIT! That's not what I meant! I was just trying to start a conversation. You look familiar and I was wondering if I'd seen you before. I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding. I'm really new at this. It's my first time in a place like this.”

“It's okay, I was just giving you shit. Sorry if I came off wrong.”

“It's cool. You're really handsome.” Where the fuck did that come from? ⟨⟨Me⟩⟩ “I mean, um… guess I can't take that back, huh? What I meant to say was…”

“–Its okay, you don't have to say anything. Let me do the awkward talking. Why don't we go to the patio out back. There are some secluded benches in the garden by the fountain. That way we could get a bit of privacy. We can talk about whatever you want. There's no pressure for anything. You can walk away whenever you want.”

Flash smiles and blushes. “Somehow I don't think I’m walking away from this.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I just mean, I'm not going to walk off...without your number or something…” Flash's false recovery of his thoughts was apparent, but it was true. Flash wants to keep tabs on the big guy.

“This sure is your first time. You're nervous as hell,” Eddie says bluntly.

Flash winces a little. “You could say that.”

Eddie takes Flash's hand and leads him to a fancy stone bench among the bushes in front of the fountain. It's well lit, has a great view and above all, is private.

Flash follows Eddie to the bench and sits next to him. There's room to set their drinks between them. Flash moves the drinks to the ground by the bench and feels a deep, penetrating ⟨⟨WANT⟩⟩.

Eddie's not sure what to make of Flash's body language. It's all over the place. Nervous, open, defensive, forward. He's sending so many mixed signals, and Eddie knows Venom has something to do with it.

They talk for a bit. Flash went into the service after high school and has a hard time adjusting to normal life. He hates bullies, because he used to be one, and he loves sports.

Eddie tells Flash that he's an investigative journalist and used to be on TV. Flash exclaims that that must be what he's familiar from, but Eddie can tell he's hiding something.

They talk about family and Flash says he doesn't have anyone anymore. His father, Harrison, was an abusive drunk, and a cop at that, so they couldn't even go to the police about it because they always had Harrison's back. His mother died of cancer not long after Flash graduated high school. By then, his little sister had disowned the entire family so she could move on with her life and get away from all the abuse. Flash doesn't blame her. She has severe PTSD from it all, and though she doesn't blame Flash (who always protected her), he's one of her triggers, simply by virtue of having been there when their dad would go into a rage. Flash says he doesn't know why he's telling Eddie all this — he's usually not this open with anybody.

Eddie says it's okay and that to make it even, he'll talk a bit about his family. He tells Flash about his cold and emotionally abusive father – about how he would work so hard at everything, becoming a student with top grades, a star athlete, a successful journalist and an attentive son. None of it was ever good enough, because his father blamed him for killing his mother. It wasn't his fault. She died a natural death while giving birth to him. But Eddie's father always called it murder – that he stole her life so he could live.

Eddie talks about his kids a bit. He says they're a godsend – a true blessing in his life. His son Trevor lives with him and is a happy go lucky teenager. His two daughters are younger, but he doesn't have custody. He visits them often, though and loves to watch them grow. He says he lost a son. He's a bit older than Trevor and was taken, but Eddie's working on getting him back. Flash is surprised the man has kids that old. He doesn't seem to have the years on him to have an older than teenage son himself. He's got to be 35 at the oldest. He must've had them when he was barely of age.

It isn't long before they brush hands between them and they sit a little too close together.

Flash doesn't know what he's doing. He's supposed to be confronting this man about following him, not getting too close to him.

But he can't stop himself. He feels ⟨⟨Must⟩⟩ and ⟨⟨Closer⟩⟩ and ⟨⟨Need⟩⟩. He's drunk on pheromones. He must have it bad for Eddie because his body is reacting in a way that's strictly reserved for females.

The feeling is just too strong, and before his brain even knows what he's doing, he's kissing Eddie with a warm, gentle passion.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Eddie’s lips are burning hot and what Flash thinks is passion at first turns into a searing pain that flows throughout his body. Eddie pulls him close and puts his arms around him in hug, pinning Flash’s arms to his sides. The burning stops when Eddie puts a hand to his cheek. Eddie looks at him sweetly and white Symbiote ripples across his skin.

**_Flash!_ **

“Who said that?!” Flash says, almost panicking. He’s associated with telepaths before and even allies he doesn’t want in his head.

**_We did, Flash. We are Venom. You are our host._ **

“You can talk?!” Flash say out loud.

“Inside voice, Flash. Don’t cause a scene,” says Eddie, cradling Flash against him.

“You knew? How did you—”

The Symbiote answers his unfinished question with images and memories. They are of Eddie Brock, the tough investigative journalist, caring father and best friend (lover?) of his Symbiote. Venom conveys a love and devotion to Flash that he didn’t know existed.

“You love him?”

**_Love you too, Flash._ **

“They said it was just a suit! Alien technology! Some kind of A.I. But you’re not are you?”

“V's an alien, Flash. A sentient living being. How could you be bonded to him and not know that?”

**_Chemicals. They drugged us. Made us a weapon. Almost catatonic._ **

Flash is shocked by all of this. He feels Venom’s _love_ for Eddie. Feels his thoughts. He knows what Venom is saying is true.

Flash feels betrayed. They never said he was bonded to an organic life form. They had told him Venom was alien armor. They lied.

 ** _Love you, Flash. We will protect you_** Venom says in his head. But it’s Flash who will protect Venom. He resolves to take care of this matter once and for all. At least something good came of the superhuman civil war. Flash had done his homework. 

Eddie is still out of the loop, but he knows they are talking. It’s almost the same look as when Trevor is mind-speaking with Lasher, but there’s shock and sadness and determination in Flash’s eyes. 

Flash comes back to his surroundings, Revelations flooding his mind and kisses Eddie again. It’s a little sloppy, but Eddie kisses him back and when the kiss deepens, moans into his mouth in a way that has Flash fairly aroused. Afraid of what this means, Flash breaks off the kiss and holds Eddie’s hand. 

“It was your buddy’s idea,” Flash says sheepishly. It’s true. Venom ached to kiss Eddie and Flash was along for the ride, no less enthused by it than Venom. Flash wanted to kiss him, too. Blaming it on Venom gives him an out – a way of convincing himself that he's not interested in any man that way. Flash has to lie to himself because liking Eddie opens up a whole other bag of issues that Flash isn’t ready to tackle. It’s his concern for Venom that is at the forefront of his mind now. He’s been using Venom like a thing and he’s so angry that he was lied to. He never would’ve treated Venom like an 'it' if he’d known. That doesn’t make it better, but he knows what to do about it. He has a plan.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Flash and Eddie exchange numbers and addresses, Eddie giving Flash the spare key to his hotel room. They part ways with one last kiss, and this time, it’s Flash who moans. 

When he gets back to his apartment, Flash goes online to the government website where the documents he needs are and prints them out. He spends the next forty minutes filling out forms before scanning them and sending them to the proper authorities. With that done, he relaxes. They can’t touch him now. 

Flash takes a shower and then stares at his bathroom counter where a bottle of pills is. They told him the pills were to help symbiosis, but if they were drugging Venom and Venom was in Flash the whole time…

Flash goes weak at the knees. Venom emerges from his shoulder blade and wraps around to face him.

**“Yes. You are right.”**

Flash looks at the creature sprouting from his body. “You really are sapient. I’m so sorry.”

**”It’s not your fault, Flash.”**

“I’ve been drugging you this whole time and I didn’t even know it. How could I be so stupid?! What did I do to you? What are the drugs?”

**“Catatonia. Chemical lobotomy.”**

“I’ve been lobotomizing you?” Flash is starting to cry from regret.

**“Didn’t finish. You missed doses. You knew something wasn’t right.”**

Flash takes the bottle of pills and empties it into the toilet. He pulls the lever, flushing the pills and turns back to face his Symbiote. He’s never been so happy to forget medicine in his life. Venom nuzzles him gently and Flash feels the same spark of Venom’s love that he felt for Eddie at the bar. “You really do love me, don’t you?”

 **“Yes, Flash, we do love you.”** Flash returns Venom’s nuzzle and cries.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The next day, Flash walks into the Project Rebirth compound with no small stomp to his steps. His posture says “DON'T FUCK WITH ME!” and no one does. He walks right up to the council table, slapping his stack of manila folders onto the surface.

“I'm done. You used me. You didn't tell me this suit was a sentient being! You said it was alien technology, well guess what! An intelligent organic living thing is not a tool for you to dehumanize and mold into a mindless weapon!!”

The general looks affronted. “You really think that thing has any semblance of intelligence? It's clear that you haven't been taking your meds.”

“Because I knew there was something wrong. I know now what those pills are. You wanted to permanently chemically lobotomize an intelligent being while using me to do it. I did not sign up for this. I signed up to defend my country, not take advantage of an innocent and helpless creature!”

“Watch your tone, Agent! You do not have any authority here and that _thing_ is not anywhere near innocent. Do you know how many lives it's taken?”

“A lot less than it saved. I've seen his memories. He betrayed everything he stood for and the rest of his entire race, fighting his firstborn to the death so that our planet would be safe from invasion! He's a goddamned hero, and you are the ultimate slime! You have committed what I can only call rape – and you used me to do it!” Flash pounds his fist on the table, punctuating his words.

“You will stand down, soldier! That's an order!”

“Read the papers, dipshit! You can't give me orders anymore, because I'm not a soldier anymore!”

“What is this?” the general says as he began to look over the papers. “The Accords?”

“I've retired from the military and registered as a superhuman civilian. You can't touch me or my Symbiote as long as the U.S. remains in accordance with the Sokovian Accords. If you violate that, you will be court marshalled and imprisoned in an international penitentiary as per Agreement 32, Section 5, Paragraph 8. Come after me, and you'll find out how dangerous we really are.” 

“Is that a threat?”

“It sure is. A _conditional_ threat. I have a right to defend myself from military provocation if I do not directly endanger civilians and as long as I cooperate with the U.N. –Agreement 54, Section 2, Paragraph 16. You have nothing to fear if you don't violate the Accords.”

“And where are you going to go? What are you going to do, now that you have no job and no future?”

“I'm going to go home.”

Flash storms out of the compound and gets on his motorcycle. It was a gift from Steve after the third time he stole it in the name of protecting America. Steve would be proud of him today.

Flash rides home in silence, Venom’s wordless thoughts giving him strength. His Symbiote _loves_ him – even with what Flash did to him, with how Flash treated him. Flash feels love for Venom but he doesn’t know what it means. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t bordering romantic love but how does he reconcile that with his identity. He’s straight! Now he has attraction to a big blond muscle man _and_ an amorphous alien that lives inside him. How does he even begin to process that?

The answer is he doesn’t. _One problem at a time, Flash. One at a time._ He focuses on his problem at hand. He wants to get away from New York, away from S.H.I.E.L.D and away from the Avengers. He has respect and love for his colleagues, but he needs something normal for a while. They’re perfectly capable of saving the world without him. 

Venom wants to be with Eddie. Flash admits to himself that he wants to, too.

At least that’s a start.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Flash arrives at his apartment, he realizes how glad he is that he recorded the conversation with the general. He types up an email to Agent Axelson and sends the recording as an attachment. He makes a carbon copy to Eddie’s email and includes a link to the government website in case Eddie or Axelson need to use the same forms. Axel has a Symbiote too, and Flash knows he doesn’t know it’s sentient. 

Once that’s done, Flash starts digging though his clothes to pack a bag. He packs two suitcases and a saddle bag and grabs his bug-out bag to put by the door. Once he has all of his essentials and plenty of clothes packed, he picks out some of his favorite things, like the watch his grandmother gave him for his seventeenth birthday, his medals from the Army and his favorite Swiss army knife, and packs them too. He gets ready to call Eddie, but he doesn’t know what to say. He takes another shower to calm down and clear his head. He realizes that it’s best to have this conversation in person and sends him a text asking him to come over. It takes Eddie all of ten seconds to reply that he’s on his way. 

While Eddie is on his way, Flash cleans up a bit, shaving his face, brushing his teeth and styling his hair. He wants to look his best. He’s never had feelings for a guy before, but he has Venom’s memories of Eddie. He knows exactly what kind of man Eddie is, and he can’t help but have a crush on the guy. 

Eddie arrives, and Flash quickly lets him in and leads him to the couch in the living room, sitting down next to him. He doesn’t know how to begin at first, but then he finds his voice.

“I don’t want to stay in New York. Venom wants to be where you are. What do you want out of this?”

Eddie looks pensive for a moment before speaking. “I think it’s best if we stick together. Why don’t you come to San Francisco with me. It'll be crowded in my apartment, but you can stay there if you want or I can get you a hotel room if you prefer that. I’m going to be getting a bigger apartment anyways. There’s healthcare for Symbiotes at the LIFE Foundation in San Francisco and they pay very well to study Symbiote/host pairs. If you want to sign up, we can get you all of the medical care you need and you'll have a regular income. What do you say?”

Flash gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. “I say yes. Let’s do that.”

“Great. I’ll let my son know we’re on the way home. You shouldn’t travel by plane with a Symbiote. I’ve got a rental SUV that I used to drive out here. If you want, you can come with me in that.”

“Actually, I’ve got a motorcycle. I don’t want to leave it here, so I should probably drive that.”

“Across the country? Why don’t we get a trailer for it, I can pull it in the SUV and you can save the mileage.”

“Okay, that sounds doable.” 

“If you’re planning on staying a while, you should make sure you have everything you need from here. There’s plenty of room in the SUV.”

Flash sighs. “I’ll have to come back here at some point. I'll start getting everything ready to move. It may take me a while to save up the money, but I should probably move out there to San Francisco.”

“I'll help you. Just tell me what you need me to do.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


In two days, Flash's apartment is all packed up and the furniture positioned together in the living room. Flash stayed with Eddie in his hotel room. They haven’t done anything sexual beyond making out, but Flash just feels better with Eddie around. He knows part of it is the way Venom feels about it, but he, too, just feels safer around Eddie. Not only is the guy super strong, he’s got a Symbiote of his own and can do anything Flash can do and more. Eddie had no problem lifting all of the furniture into place, using white tendrils to balance the furniture so that it wouldn’t break or strain from being lifted only on one side. With Venom, Flash has the strength to lift the stuff, but he has nowhere near that level of control – at least not with lifting things. They had to go to the store for boxes at one point and Flash did his best to pack things away efficiently. He let Eddie box up things like the items in his desk and his clothes and Flash took care of everything else himself. Flash had asked if there was room at Eddie’s apartment for all of this junk, and Eddie assured him they could get a storage unit. There was a lot of food in the fridge that he didn’t want to waste, so they ate as much as they could and threw out the rest.

With everything done, they put as much of Flash’s clothes and personal belongings as they can in the SUV and head out to get a trailer for the motorcycle. Instead of renting one, Eddie buys one. Flash is flabbergasted. Eddie tells him that he needs one anyways because he has two motorcycles at home, and he’s been relying on help from his ex to pick up his extra vehicles when he drops them off places. Flash supposes that’s a good reason to get one. Especially if they’re going to have three motorcycles altogether. They go back to Flash’s to pick up the motorcycle and start out on the long road to San Francisco. 

Eddie is quiet for the first twenty or so minutes, like he’s got something on his mind, and when he finally says something to Flash, it isn’t what Flash is expecting. 

“Do you know of a blue Symbiote? Another soldier like you?”

Flash is startled at first. “Yeah, I do. What about it.”

“'Him'. The blue Symbiote is my lost son I was telling you about.” Venom suddenly supplies Flash with memories of Phage before they came to this planet and during the LIFE Foundation experiments. Venom’s second oldest son. Flash is surprised. He didn’t know Axelson’s Symbiote was related to his own. If Axel has any sense he'll get out of Project Rebirth and give Flash a call. Flash is hesitant to call him just yet. Axel needs to make up his own mind. Flash just hopes he’s able to make an informed decision.

“Phage was part of the same program as Venom. They made three super-soldiers using Symbiotes. Phage’s host is a good guy. Like me, he was told that they’re alien technology instead of actual alien lifeforms. You get the email I sent you?”

“Sure did.”

“So did he. I’m hoping he’ll come find me when he gets his shit together.”

“Half the reason I came to New York was to get my son back. Is there anything we can do to convince your friend to give up his Symbiote or come with us?”

“I think he has to deal with this on his own. He doesn’t like people telling him what to do, so if we let Project Rebirth be those people instead of us, we'll have a better chance of getting Phage back.”

“I thought you guys had to take orders.”

“They can’t give us orders about our personal lives. Just our professional lives. This is definitely an issue that bridges the two.”

“So we just wait?”

“For now, yeah. Probably best. If Axel is smart, he'll do what I did and tell the general to fuck off. Don’t worry, I’m sure we'll hear from him soon.”

“I hope you’re right.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Eddie’s a machine when it comes to driving. They make it twenty two hours on the road before they stop at a motel. Eddie asks if Flash wants a double room or a single. He feels a blush come over him as he answers 'single' and looks away. Eddie doesn’t question it. 

Once they’re in their motel room, Eddie asks, “Do you want a shower? I know I need one.”

“Yeah, you can go first though. You did all the hard work,” Flash answers.

“You’re welcome to shower with me if you want,” Eddie says. He knows he probably shouldn’t be flirting, but he can’t help himself. And Flash is the one who decided on them sleeping in the same bed… 

“You don't have to do anything you don’t want to,” Eddie assures. Flash is blushing again and Eddie realizes he’s got a real weak spot for the man.

“Yeah, Eddie. I want to shower with you. Let me just go pee first, and I’ll get the water ready while I’m in there.”

“Sure.”

Eddie sits on the bed wondering about how he got himself into this mess. He was supposed to get Venom back, and hadn’t planned to like his new host so much.

**_You’re not replaced, Eddie. Just like we didn’t replace him._ **

_Thanks, A. I needed that._

**_We can still switch, Eddie. If Flash is a match for Venom, he’s a match for us too._ **

_We'll see._

Before long, Flash has the water hot and comes out in a towel to call Eddie into the bathroom. Eddie can’t help but capture Flash in a kiss and roam his hands in places that he hadn’t planned on. The towel is on the floor now and the water’s running, but Eddie is cupping Flash’s firm buttocks and massaging his hips as his kisses him like his life depends on it. Eddie breaks the kiss to strip and does so quickly and efficiently. He takes Flash’s hand and they go to the shower together.

Flash has never had to face his auto-homophobia as head on as when making out with a very masculine man in the shower. They’re both hard and it’s impossible to ignore the fact that he is feeling a lot towards Eddie. The want and need within him now is almost more than Venom’s and they both want Eddie to do things with them that Flash’s dad would’ve killed him for even thinking. 

Eddie takes Flash in his hand and holds their arousal together, making Flash moan as he kisses Eddie’s chest. Flash pushes into it, loving the way Eddie’s cock feels grinding against his own. It isn’t long before they’re both coming undone and Eddie is holding Flash tightly from ecstasy to afterglow. They lazily finish showering together and turn in for the night. Eddie holds Flash against his chest in the bed, and they snuggle together under the motel blankets. Blissed out and feeling his feelings as much as he feels Venom’s, he can’t help but say it.

**“We love you, Eddie”**

**“We love you, too.”**

  


  



	14. Axelson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash and Eddie arrive in San Francisco, and they aren't the only ones.

Eddie and Flash arrive in San Francisco after three days on the road. Eddie ran out of medicine because he’s been sharing with Flash. They’re both hungry and tired and the only thing Eddie wants to do is take a long nap and go seal hunting, in that order. When they arrive at Eddie’s apartment, they bring up Flash’s bags and the trip up the stairs is the longest and shortest part of their journey. 

Eddie starts unlocking the door, but Trevor opens it once the key clicks into the lock and gives Eddie a big hug. “We’re so glad you’re back! How was your trip? Did you find them?” Trevor notices Flash in the hallway and almost transforms in front of them. “You found Dad!” Trevor practically yells, jumping up and down before tackling Flash in a fierce hug. 

Eddie shows them inside and puts Flash’s bags by the coffee table in the living room. “Trevor, I want you to meet Flash Thompson. He’s Venom’s host.”

“You mean, 'for now', right? Until you drop Anti-Venom off at the LIFE Foundation?”

Eddie gives Trevor an uncomfortable look. “We haven’t talked about that yet. The important thing is that we're all safe and we’re all here.”

“What about my brother?” Trevor asks. “Did he come with you?”

Flash answers that one. “Phage is with a good man. Hopefully it won’t be long before we see them again, but for now we need to sit tight and hope for the best.”

Trevor looks crushed. “That means we don’t have him back, doesn’t it.”

Eddie puts an arm around Trevor’s shoulder. “Not yet, buddy, but I have a hunch that he'll be with us soon, and Flash thinks he’s in good hands for the time being.” Eddie has no such hunch, but he needs to comfort his child, and he does trust Flash that Axelson will do the right thing. Even if they never see Phage again, he’s with a host that Flash trusts and that will have to be enough for now.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Eddie and Flash decide Flash can stay in Eddie's room for a while, sharing a bed like they did on the road. They work on moving Flash's things up the stairs of the apartment complex while Trevor busies himself with preparing dinner. He fixes a full breakfast-for-dinner feast: eggs, waffles, French toast, bacon, omelets, sausage-in-blankets, oatmeal and chocolate whey protein shakes.

By the time Flash's belongings are safety tucked away in Eddie's room, dinner is served, and Flash eats more than he has in a long time. There's a distinct sensation of hunger, and he's certain it has to do with Venom getting back on kilter. Trevor talks throughout dinner, telling Flash all about his Symbiote and how they go seal hunting to help the Symbiotes get all the nutrients they need. Flash had been surprised when they walked in to the apartment to another Symbiote, but he could feel Venom's affection the moment they saw Lasher. If Trevor hadn't been a stranger, Flash would've scooped him up in a hug on instinct. As it was, Trevor and Lasher had no such reservations.

Since Trevor thinks of Eddie as “Dad”, but is indirectly related to Flash, now that Flash carries Lasher's parent, and he's taken to calling him “Uncle Flash”. Eddie seems amused by this, and Flash doesn't know what to think. The entire situation is so unusual and so familiar at the same time that his head would spin if it could. Venom is surprisingly helpful, helping Flash keep his bearings in what should be a disorienting situation. Mostly, he just feels confused and has a deep sense of _home_.

It's occurred to Flash that he should give the Symbiote back to Eddie, but he knows Eddie has his own Symbiote. Somehow he can feel their Symbiotes attraction to each other, though not as clearly as his own attraction to Eddie.

Flash can feel how much Venom misses Eddie and it makes his own heart ache. They hold hands a lot and Flash can feel the subconscious overload of exchanged thoughts, as if Venom and Eddie are conversing by exchanging entire sets of memories. It makes Flash feel a little better that they can mentally link, and he knows how much it does for Venom to see Eddie happy and healthy and sense it from Eddie's mind. Flash has a sense that their separation was very hard on them both, though in very different ways. After all, Eddie wasn't the one drugged into incoherence and subjugation. Flash still has a hard time not blaming himself, but Venom keeps saying _'Not your fault'_ and _'You're a hero'_ and _'We love you, Flash'_. 

They don't talk about how long Flash will stay with them. No one knows yet. Flash knows he doesn't have anywhere else to go except back to New York, and he's just not ready to entertain the thought yet. But he's a little shocked when Trevor tells them at breakfast the next day, “We need a bigger apartment.” 

“I know, Trevor. I'm working on it. I haven't narrowed it down to one place yet.” 

“We should go look at apartments today. A six bedroom apartment with a pool!” 

Eddie gives Trevor a look. “I think six bedrooms is kind of a lot. Why don't we look for four or five. I've had my eye on a loft near Anne and Dan's neighborhood. We'll have plenty of space there and it's not too far from the bay, so we can walk there if we don't have to worry about time. What'd'ya think?” 

“ _Perfect!_ We need a place where Flash and I can have our own rooms.” 

Eddie chokes on his food. He isn't anywhere near ready to assume that Flash will be staying with them, much less consider his options as far as rooming go. Eddie gags a little and dislodges the food from his throat. Flash would find it funny if Flash wasn't having a similar reaction. Flash wasn't expecting to stay with them long term, but it seemed that Trevor assumed he was part of their household now. Truth be told, if he does stay, Flash doesn't want his own room – he loves sharing space with Eddie – and for that reason alone, he hopes they don't get a new place anytime soon.

Eddie doesn't argue. He just clears his throat and says, “You have a good point. But I plan on getting a bedroom big enough for at least one more person either way,” shooting a nervous look at Flash. Eddie isn't sure Flash likes their current arrangement, but even without any penetrative sex, he loves sharing his bed with the man. “It's settled then. We'll look at bigger apartments or lofts soon and get moving.  
Sound good, bud?”

“Yes. And a place with cable,” Trevor says seriously.

“We have cable.”

“But the new place might not, so we have to look for it.”

“Okay, 'and cable',” Eddie says indulgently.

“Thanks, Dad!”

While Trevor clears their plates and gets to work on the dishes, Eddie pulls Flash into his bedroom.  
Eddie tackles Flash onto the bed and kisses him roughly. “You staying for a while?” Eddie asks 

“I hope so,” Flash says earnestly.

“Long enough for furniture?” Eddie asks, grinning.

“Do you want me to?”

“I want you to share my bedroom at the new place and help me pick out furniture. I want you to stay with me for the foreseeable future, and I want to take our relationship to the next level.” 

“Right now?!” Flash asks, surprised. “I guess we can be quiet….” Flash starts pulling off his shirt. 

“Not what I meant, lughead!” Eddie says with amusement. “Will you be my boyfriend?” 

“Umm, yes! Of course! I mean I thought we… I dunno. Do you want me to be?”

“Why do you think I asked?”

“Yes, I'll be your boyfriend. I just have um… I've never been in a relationship with a guy before. I'm new at this.”

“That's okay, we'll take it slow. At least, after we move in together after only a few days of knowing one another.” 

“When you say it like that, it does sound like we're moving kind of fast. I don't want to change that, though.”

“It's settled, then. We'll look at apartments and buy furniture together, and you get to be my body pillow every night!” 

“Is that a promise?” Flash says with a smile. 

“You bet it is!” 

Flash kisses Eddie passionately, and Eddie couldn’t be happier.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Rico Axelson walks into the LIFE Foundation with purpose. He knows they are the most experienced with Klyntar outside of Project Rebirth. He doesn't trust Project Rebirth anymore.

Not only did he get the email, he's seen the footage from Thompson's resignation – the enraged outburst of accusations. The general didn't even try to deny them. It was painfully obvious that Thompson was telling the truth.

That's why Axelson pulled the same thing Thompson did, registering with the Accords as a civilian.

Axelson knows his odds of success are limited when he walks into the building. Even if the LIFE Foundation could help him, what are the chances they will?

He talks to the receptionist to find out who he needs to talk to. He says he needs to talk to whoever's in charge of Symbiotes. He isn't told anything at first. Then he manifests a blue-bladed Symbiote covered arm. He doesn't mean it to be threatening, but he can see the fear in the receptionist’s face. The receptionist calls a scientists to come and escort him somewhere else in the building. The security guards stay close, though. His little display had not gone unnoticed, and he has no doubt that if anyone's prepared to fight a Symbiote, aside from S.H.I.E.L.D., it's them.

The scientist brings him to a large office with a small conference table. They sit at the table and wait. It isn't too long before Mister Gabriel himself comes in and sits at the head of the table, opposite Axelson.

“You have a Symbiote,” the CEO says matter-of-factly. “Why did you come here?”

“We need help. The government has been drugging us – drugging the Symbiote – and we don't know where to turn. We want to get whatever treatment we can to help repair the damage. My Symbiote’s… hurt.”

“We may be able to help. We'll need to do scans and run some tests, but we'll do our best. Someone important to this company has been looking for you. Are you opposed to meeting with a third party?”

Axelson doesn't know what to say. “Who's looking for me?”

“The original host of the Venom Symbiote. He thinks of your Symbiote as one of his children because it is the offspring of the Venom Symbiote. We don't have to call him. Not right away. But I am obligated by contract to tell him that we've encountered the Phage Symbiote. The circumstances of our encounter are up to you. What assurances can you give me that you won't harm any of my staff? What assurances can you give me that you aren't currently working for S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“All I can give you is my word.”

“Then that will have to do. Greg here will show you the way to the Symbiotics Department. Don't get lost.”

Axelson follows the security guard to a portion of the building that is cut off from the rest. They go through four layers of vault doors before entering a large warehouse area and arriving at what looks like a glass-walled, high tech doctor's office. Greg stays with him the whole time, not taking his eyes off Axelson for any amount of time. He barely even blinks. 

Before long, five doctors come in, and one begins to examine him, measuring his height and weight and checking his pulse, blood oxygenation and blood pressure. She checks his lymph nodes, looks in his ears, nose and mouth and tests his reflexes. They draw blood and ask for a urine sample. Once again, Greg doesn't leave his side.

They run various scans when he gets out of the bathroom, checking him for everything from foreign objects to radiation. They use hand-held devices that sound like low-toned whale songs, focusing on his abdomen while two of them look at the imaging of his torso.

Finally, they ask him to manifest the Symbiote over his skin. Once he's completely enveloped, they run all of the scans again and take even more blood. They ask him to produce a sample of the symbiotic tissue for analysis, so he shoots a small amount of webbing into his hand and gives it to them. They seem genuinely surprised by this action, and he wonders if all Symbiotes can do that. His learned it from Venom who in turn learned it from Spiderman while on a mission in Washington, D.C. with Thompson. He's not sure how many Symbiotes there are but he knows of at least three. Venom, his own and the yellow one they gave to Donna. She went rogue shortly after getting it, utilizing all of her skills and talents to disappear, just like they had trained her to.

He waits in the exam room with Greg while the scientists are going over the results of his tests. It takes them over an hour and a half to get back with him, at which point, he's trying to make small talk with a stoic and wordless Greg. Finally, in an attempt to garner some sort of reaction from Greg, he compliments his butt, saying “Great ass, by the way.” That earns him a sly smile but nothing else.

The doctors come back in. They give him a few injections and make him drink something that tastes god-awful, and tell him to come back the next day. They can give the Symbiote everything it needs to survive, but it's the Symbiote who has to cleanse its own system of the drugs. Axelson feels a bit lost. How is he supposed to do this? 

Before he leaves, he asks Greg for his number. Greg doesn't give it to him, but he does say “See you tomorrow,” and Axelson guesses he'll take what he can get.

In town, he finds a cheap motel and settles in for the night. He tells his Symbiote ‘goodnight’ but doesn't even know what to call it. What did Gabriel call it?

⟨⟨Phage⟩⟩

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's the next day when Eddie gets a call from the LIFE Foundation. They're requesting another private, urgent meeting. The last time they said something like that, they had information on Venom and Phage's whereabouts. He tells them that he's bringing in Venom and his current host to see the kids and that if things go well, would the LIFE Foundation consider letting him join the study and compensating him with close to their previous offers? They say that they'll have to know all the details, but assuming everything is in order and that he's a permanent host, they're willing to match the offer they've given Eddie and Anti-Venom. Eddie inwardly celebrates, pumping his fist and screaming “YES!” in his mind. He knows how much it bothers Flash to not be the breadwinner, and the study itself could help them care better for Agony and Carnage.

On the drive there, Flash is curious. He didn't realize Eddie's young daughters were Symbiotes in the care of the LIFE Foundation, but now that he thinks about it, he should've guessed after meeting Lasher. Eddie has four kids, he said. Flash counts them in his head. Lasher with Trevor, two Symbiote daughters without hosts and Axelson’s Symbiote, Phage.

Before they get out of the truck, Eddie stops Flash and asks if he'll let the Life Foundation check out  
Venom and give him a physical. He says he doesn't know that everything's back to normal with the Symbiote and he wants to make sure there's no lingering damage from whatever S.H.I.E.L.D. did to him. Flash agrees wholeheartedly – he feels so guilty that he was a party to Venom being hurt that he'd cut off his toes if he thought that would help the Symbiote. Venom laughs in his head and sends him a warm feeling of affection. 

When they get into the building, Mister Gabriel is waiting for them. He greets them and Eddie introduces him to Flash. Once Flash says he wants to get a check-up to make sure Venom's alright, Mister Gabriel expresses his gratitude at Flash's presence and willingness to help the Symbiote. 

“But first, let's go visit the girls. I want to introduce them to Flash and show them that their Daddy's back.” 

“As you wish, Mister Brock. Right this way.” 

The walk over to the new Symbiotics Department is interesting. It's clear that part of the mountain is still under construction and some of the hallways are more clearly cut from rock. They have to go through four sets of vault doors to get there. In a way the area is similar to the old labs: large open area filled with glass rooms. But in other ways it's all new. The ceilings are higher, the rooms look more cozy and chic, like something out of Star Trek or a modern dentist office waiting room. The look of mad scientist dungeon that the old labs had are much less inviting than this new, more secure section of the LIFE Foundation. 

They see Agony first and Eddie cuddles her close before handing her to a hesitant Flash. When Flash starts to say he doesn't think he should hold her, Venom takes over his arms, gently snatches the rabbit from Eddie and holds her close. Venom feels immense relief at being able to hold his child again and Flash can't help but feel it with him. They hold and cuddle the rabbit for about twenty minutes before the scientists insist they let Trevor have a turn and return her to her habitat. The habitat is larger now and has its own crickets that she can hunt at her leisure. There's a real wooden tree stump and some kind of moss or grass that fills the flooring of the enclosure. 

Carnage isn't happy that her father has a new host. She gives Eddie a soft nuzzle, but when he makes to hand her to Flash, she swipes with a clawed paw, scratching deep lacerations into Flash's hand before jumping away and fleeing to the other side of the lab. Lasher is able to soothe her and put her back in her enclosure while Venom fixes Flash's hand good as new. Then, the doctors take Flash to an exam room with imaging equipment to give him his check-up. 

It is then that Mister Gabriel leads Eddie and Trevor to a conference room where they are introduced to a few different people. The new head of HR had asked to meet them (as they were practically celebrity at the LIFE Foundation), and the new head of security wants to meet them in case of any further incidents. In case there is ever a reason they would cross paths, the head of security wants their first meeting to be under amicable circumstances. The also meet a man named Corporal Axelson, who is never far from Mister Gabriel's personal security guard, Greg. Once the two department heads leave the room, the remaining people in the room get seated, except for Greg who Eddie just realizes he has never seen sitting down. 

“Mister Brock, I agreed to give you an update as to when and if I found new information about the Phage Symbiote. Corporal Axelson here is the current host of that Symbiote.”

Trevor's smile is ear to ear and he seems elated, staring openly at his brother's host. The CEO waits for Eddie's shock to wear off before continuing. “Unfortunately, there are complications. The Phage Symbiote was poisoned and despite our best efforts, we can't seem to help the poor creature. It seems to be in an untreatable state of catatonia.”

“I know,” Eddie says. “I can sense it from here. Do you mind, Mister Axelson?” Eddie asks, gesturing with his hands for Axelson to move closer. “I'd like to help my son, if you don't have any objections.” 

“What are you going to do?” Axelson asks.

**“Purge the impurity.”**

  


  



	15. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's family is growing.

Rico Axelson lets out a blood curdling scream. It only takes a second before Greg has pulled out his sonic firearm, but he can't pull the trigger without hurting both Symbiotes. The others have backed against the far wall, trying to distance themselves from the apparent altercation. Axelson's eyes turn opalescent white and a fierce growl of pain erupts from his chest.

It's only a few moments and then Axelson is panting hard and saying, “I'm okay! I'm okay.” Though Greg isn't entirely convinced, he lowers his weapon but stays on alert.

The voice in Axelson's mind is screaming **_HUNGRY!!_** but there is a voice now. He's never heard his Symbiote speak before and he's relieved that it can.

Eddie looks over to Mister Gabriel and says, “He'll need that medication you made for the Symbiotes. Phage is weak and hungry. Maybe you should give him some scans and tests, too – just to make sure the toxins are out of their system.”

Mister Gabriel looks disconcerted at first but acquiesces. “Certainly. Just don't… don't do that again. Give us some warning.”

“I’ll try to remember that.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Flash is ecstatic. He wanted to get regular check-ups for Venom in the first place, but now, according to the contract before him, he could actually make some serious money doing it. 

He signs after he reads the whole thing. It doesn't occur to him to get a lawyer because he feels he has a good sense of what the contract entails. 

“It's the same contract we've given Mister Brock. The only difference is that your name is in place of his and Venom's name is in place of ‘Symbiote Subject Three’. It's really a good deal,” the lawyer for the LIFE Foundation says as Flash neatly writes his signature. 

Flash thanks them and is led down the hall to visit with Agony while he waits for Eddie and Trevor to get back. Then, he sees something he didn't expect at all. 

“Thompson!” Axelson's voice rings out. “What are you doing here?” 

“Axel! Good to see you! I take it you aren't here on S.H.I.E.L.D. business.” 

“Nah, man. I gave them the cold shoulder. Took a page out of your book and used the Accords.” 

“Glad to hear it,” Flash says as he gives him a hug. Axelson was about to protest but Phage gave him a feeling of relief when he embraced the host of his Symbiote's father. 

“Are you getting medical care here, too? I just got all those drugs burned out of my system.” 

“Yeah,” Flash says. “Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?” Then after a moment, “So, I take it you met my boyfriend, Eddie?” 

“He's your boyfriend? He's buff, dude. Good catch. I'm not really that into guys, but I'd tap that.” 

“Yeah, it's actually my first relationship with a man. I was never attracted to men until I met him.” 

“Makes sense, dude. The guy's a real looker. Hey, do you want to go to lunch when we're through here?” 

“Sounds great! I'll be there. You still have my number?” 

“Sure do.” 

“Great. Text me when you're done and we'll go from there.” 

The doctors who were waiting patiently as the Army boys chatted lead Axelson away, and Flash continues on towards Agony's enclosure. When he gets there, he's too late – Trevor's already holding the rabbit.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


“So seal hunting, huh?” Axel says nervously. “Somehow I was imagining McDonald's or something.” Axel is standing there in the blue and black wetsuit Phage formed around him and though he's comfortable in his own skin, he can't help but stare at Eddie's muscular form and feel a little skinnier than he actually is. 

They're at the water's edge, looking over the bay. Trevor is anxiously waiting, not wanting to jump in until Axel does. Flash has no such reservations, and the inky skin of Venom can be seen breaking the surface here and there, almost looking like a small, finless orca. 

“It helps the Symbiotes.” Eddie tells Axel. “You'd have to eat like fifty cheeseburgers to get even close to the kind of protein you need right now –and that doesn't include all the brain chemicals you need.” 

“They gave me this medicine at the LIFE Foundation. They said it was a double dose.” 

“That's definitely a great start, so maybe you won't need the brain matter as much, but you still need the meat. Just follow my lead and look out for Lasher. Despite having uncanny senses on land and being the fastest swimmer, he doesn't always watch his back. We'll all stay close. We're doing this in the daylight to avoid the nocturnal predators, so keep an eye out for boats and avoid them if you can. You ready?” 

Axel looks over the edge of the pier into the water. Then, Lasher gives him a shove before jumping in after him. 

Swimming with a Symbiote was always fun, Axel thinks – but swimming with a self-aware Symbiote beats all other experiences with water. _All_ of them. _Easily_.

Agent Venom is the first to catch a seal, and Phage is not far behind, catching two at once with outstretched arm blades. Anti-Venom hangs back and watches the other three, making sure to look out for predators and humans alike. They usually don't come during the day, but Flash is new at this and it's Axel's first time, so Eddie has three to look out for instead of one. 

An hour later, they're drying off and Axel and Trevor are excitedly talking about the whole experience. Trevor keeps talking about how Phage's blades are _'so cool'_ , and Axel is asking how many times they've done this and when can they go again. They get dried off and head over to Eddie's place.

When they get there, they take turns showering. Eddie and Flash shower last, going into the bathroom together but not daring to be sexual, lest Trevor hear them. 

Once everyone’s cleaned up, Eddie and Flash sit down on the living room couch with Axel while Trevor forms as Lasher and takes his laptop to Eddie’s bedroom to play ESO. 

Eddie starts the conversation. “We’re going to look at apartments and a loft today. Would you like to join us?”

“Um, okay. Sure. Phage wants to stay close and I would love to spend more time with Flash. It’s kind of different when we’re not on a mission.”

“We go out for drinks every now and then,” Flash says to Axel.

“No, we occasionally go to bars, and you drink juice and mope. It’s not exactly the same thing as seal hunting or looking at apartments,” Axel says honestly. 

“Fair enough,” Flash replies.

“Flash, would you like to tell Axel about our living situation?” Eddie asks.

“Okay. Axel, I’m going to be living with Eddie now. When we get a bigger place, we’ve talked about setting aside a room for you. What do you think about that?”

Axel is nearly floored. Phage wants it so bad that it’s hard for him not to want it too. Flash is good company when he’s not moping and it would be nice to spend more time with Venom. And Eddie seems like a good guy, too. Axel had a lot of fun with them today. 

“Okay,” Axel says.

“Okay? You want to give it a go?”

“Yes. I want to stay with you for a while. I don’t have my own place out here, and I need to stay in the area for the contract I have with the LIFE Foundation. So yes.”

“Alright then,” Eddie says. “ You can help us pick out a place together and we can hopefully find a place today.”

Flash interjects, “You know it’s unlikely that we'll find the right place in one day, right?”

Eddie sighs. “I know, but Trevor and I have been doing our research and we've got it narrowed down to five places. Hopefully we can see them all today and find something that works out. If not, we'll try again tomorrow, maybe find a realtor.”

“Sounds good to me,” Flash says.

“Me, too,” says Axel.

With their plan in place, Eddie makes the phone calls to set up seeing the properties today. They can see two apartments and the loft, although two other apartments aren’t available to view until next week. Eddie calls Lasher into the living room to tell him what’s going on. Trevor seems happy to go apartment hunting and gets dressed a little too snazzy before being ready to go. Eddie notices that even when they aren’t dressing to impress, Trevor prefers to look his finest. Eddie wonders if it’s years of living on the street that give him pride in how he looks, but Eddie never once has addressed the subject, only encouraging high self esteem when he can. 

They go in the truck to see the first apartment. The building has plumbing issues, but their expected to be rectified within two months. The bedrooms are nice and large, but the living room is small and there is no dining area. It has a galley kitchen and Eddie doesn’t think that will work out for any of them. It looked much bigger in the photos online.

The second apartment they look at has everything they need and more. It’s a definite maybe. They still have the loft to check out but this apartment could be a good stepping stone to getting a house. It has plenty of space and all the amenities they’re looking for. 

When they get to the loft, it’s amazing. The first floor is the largest and consists of a good sized living room, a den, a dining room and a fabulous kitchen with all new appliances. The second and third floor are identical. Two large bedrooms on either side, while the middle sections consist of small sitting areas by the stairs, shared bathrooms, decked out laundry rooms between and connecting to the closets, behind the bathrooms and shared floor length balconies on the opposite side of the building from the stairs, behind the laundry rooms. The bathrooms each have a shower stall and a tub with a room length mirror and two sinks. The view from the balconies is decent and the bedroom windows let in plenty of natural light. The top floor is the master suite with a spacious bedroom, a connected room that could be an office (it has Ethernet, cable and phone outlets), a large bathroom with a jacuzzi tub, a double shower stall with three shower heads, two sinks and multiple mirrors including one on the inside of the shower stall. The two closets are so large that they could practically be bedrooms, and the floor length balcony is identical to the ones on the middle floors. The master suite also has its own kitchenette and a wine bar, complete with a small dishwasher, cabinets, wine chiller and a mini-fridge. The roof of the loft has a rooftop garden with a picnic table and a large hot tub. All in all, the loft is perfect.

The main thing about this place is that it isn’t for rent. It’s for sale. The price is nearly three million dollars, but Eddie can afford it. He decides after seeing it that he wants to lock this in, so he doesn’t bother with haggling. He offers an even three million, around two hundred thousand more than the listed amount, hoping to beat out any competitors. 

It works and within two days, Eddie is the proud owner of their new home.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Axel goes back to New York to get his place ready to move out of and has his things mailed to Eddie's new address. Now that Phage is more involved in his life, Axel has become more aware of the dangers of sound. It seems like it was just an annoyance before, back when Phage was basically in a coma, but now, it's downright painful. He packs his luggage and takes a bus on the way to San Francisco, avoiding the sounds that a jet engine would make.

When he gets there, Flash, Eddie and Trevor are still staying at their old place. They've bought living room furniture and lots of kitchen appliances but the bedrooms aren't ready yet and the game room isn't set up.

Together, the four of them go IKEA shopping and have their bedroom sets delivered to their new address.

Eddie and Flash agree to grays and blacks in their room, and the get a California King sized bed, just in case they need the room. There's certainly enough space for it. Their black comforter and black pillow cases match the bedframe and the accent wall they've painted, and the light grays of the sheets match the other walls. They don't really have any art or photos to put up, but they find a few interesting wall sculptures that match the room's grays and hang them on the black wall.

Trevor picks out a light forest green paint for his walls and a faded sky blue for his ceiling. His bedding and furniture is covered in blues and greens and he finds a painting at IKEA that he likes.

It's a print of Starry Night but with lighter colors. He also gets a wall sculpture that looks like a metal Celtic knot and curtains that match his bedspread. He gets a large, wall-hanging flat screen with surround sound in his room and hooks up his laptop to it so he can play the Elder Scrolls games in bed. Theoretically, he could do anything with his computer in bed, but he mostly uses it for games since he uses social media on his phone and doesn't have school yet. They're working on getting him into homeschooling, but that requires a legal guardian. That's something else they're working on. Eddie's signed up for the classes but doesn't want him to be taken by social services, so they're waiting for Eddie to be legally ready to be his guardian before they put him on the social services’ radar. Still though, Eddie bought a bunch of study guides and textbooks that Trevor now has on his new bookshelf.

Axel really enjoyed being in the military. In fact he loved it. He would never have quit if he hadn't been in Project Rebirth 2.0. He decides to do his room in gunmetal grays and Army greens. His furniture is metal with a matte finish and his walls are painted medium-light Army green. He picks out a couple of lockers for wardrobes and his new bed is very similar to his old Army bunk. He's picked out a gray metal desk and Eddie bought him a new laptop to go with it. It's Alienware, but unlike Trevor's it's not optimized for gaming. It's still a powerful computer, though.

Their second night in the new place is a marked occasion. They each prepare a part of their celebratory meal and they eat in their freshly furnished dining room. Flash makes grilled mixed vegetable shish kabobs, Axel makes chicken fettuccine alfredo, Eddie makes tater tots and a chocolate dessert (dark chocolate cherry cheesecake) and Trevor makes chocolate-cherry whey protein milkshakes and lemon ginger green tea.

After an incredibly satisfying dinner together, they settle in to watch Axel and Trevor play Halo. Though Axel has more experience with combat strategy and shooting, Trevor is more experienced with the controllers and more acclimated to the virtual terrain. It’s a fun two hours before they turn in for the night. 

Eddie dreams of his new life with his new family and is in awe of how wonderful his life has become.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are curious about the ages of the characters:
> 
> Eddie Brock is 33.
> 
> Rico Axelson is 20.
> 
> Flash Thompson is 24.
> 
> Trevor Cole Hernández ís 16.
> 
> Peter Parker is 24.  
>    
> Kaine Parker is complicated. (7/24/22)
> 
> Patrick Mulligan is 19.
> 
> Greg the Security Guard is 24.


	16. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom misses Eddie.

It's the third night in their new home and Venom is restless.

 ** _Want to be with Eddie!_** he tells Flash, over and over. Flash doesn't know what to do. It's not like he hasn't wanted to offer to give Venom back, but he didn't want Venom to feel unwanted.

Now it's Flash that feels unwanted.

He doesn't mind much, but when Venom had told him that he's a perfect match, he somehow thought that meant Venom favors him. He knows it's not that simple. Relationships with multiple partners never are. Relationships in general never are. Maybe he's overthinking it to avoid saying what he knows he has to say.

“Venom wants you back, Eddie.”

They're laying in bed next to each other. Eddie looks at him with pain in his eyes. “I want him back, too.” There it is. Exactly what Flash was afraid of. His Symbiote is going to leave him.

He doesn't realize he's crying until he is. Eddie holds him close, making shushing noises to calm him down. Then he feels it. He knows what Venom wants to do and he can't help but smile. After all, it wouldn't be forever. Just for a while. Every now and then. Maybe every night if they get a chance. Venom's loved his chance to be showered with Eddie's affections from outside his body. And he's not willing to give it up entirely.

Flash kisses Eddie. It's hard, it's fast and it's deep. Flash feels venom forming over his lips and then, forming over the rest of his body. He kisses Eddie even deeper and Eddie moans into his mouth, Anti-Venom beginning to ripple under his skin. Venom's black mass moves, flowing over to Eddie as Anti-Venom seeps into Flash. Flash's body is covered in Symbiote for a moment before the Symbiote recedes into tight fitting pajama pants over his boxers.

Venom is practically screaming in delight at having Eddie back. Though they've been able to commune through tactile telepathy, it's not the same as being bonded with Eddie. Just the feeling alone is enough to make both of them cry. Venom is happy with Anti-Venom's changes to Eddie's body, proud and content that his brother took on responsibility for Eddie in his absence. Curling over Eddie's muscles is a very different feel now that they're so much bigger and….

**_Eddie!! Your tumors are gone!!_ **

_Anti-Venom cleared that up for us._

**_We're so happy!!_ **

_Me, too, love. I missed this so much! Even when we're apart, you're still a part of me. Never forget that, V. You complete me._

**_You complete us too, Eddie._ **

Flash's hands run over Venom's chest and stomach and he's breathing in staggered breaths. Without warning he pushes a kiss onto Venom's chest.

At first Eddie doesn’t notice, but when he reaches for Flash’s buttocks he looks down and sees it. Just above the knees, Flash's pajama pants are limp against the bed. There is nothing there under the pants and Flash’s feet are missing. Flash quickly pulls the covers up, trying to hide his legs, or lack thereof, from sight, but it’s too late. Eddie already knows. 

“When were you going to tell me?” Eddie asks, sympathy swelling up in him.

Flash lets out a frustrated sigh. “Eventually. I just want you to know me for me, and I didn’t want you to pity me. People always act different around me when they find out I lost my legs. I just wanted you to treat me as an equal.”

“You are my equal. Flash, I have sympathy for you, but it doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

“I didn’t really think it would. Not entirely. It’s just something I’m really insecure about. When me and Venom were planning this, I didn’t realize Anti-Venom wouldn’t know to make legs for me.”

“You were planning this?”

“Of course. Eddie, we want you to be happy. All three of us do: me, Venom, Anti-Venom – we all want what’s best for you, and I know what Venom means to you. We all do.”

Eddie feels like kissing Flash for his selflessness, so he does. The Symbiotes ripple across their skin, but they don’t change hosts. They’re just as caught up in emotions as their hosts. 

Eddie breaks the kiss and looks into Flash’s eyes. “Do you want prosthetics. I mean so you don’t have to rely on a Symbiote to form legs?”

“I have some but they usually hurt a lot. It’s just easier with Venom because he forms actual organic legs with nerve endings and muscles. No prosthesis can do that.”

“Maybe. But you just gave me an idea. What if it could. What if Venom was able to make legs separate from himself that are removable prostheses? I'll talk to the LIFE Foundation about it if you want.”

“Eddie, you don’t have to make a big deal about this, I’m sure Anti-Venom will get the hang of it and you’ll never know about my legs.”

“But, honey, I do know.” Eddie has pity in his eyes and Flash hates it. That’s the real reason he prefers symbiotic legs. People don’t have to find out about it.

Venom and Anti-Venom are mingling under the sheets, tendrils from either man’s chest dancing against each other before locking into what Flash would liken to a handshake. Everything goes dark, but only for a second. Then Flash feels his feet again. Venom must’ve taught Anti-Venom how to make legs for him. They’re just like the ones he had earlier in the night.

“See, Anti-Venom can make my legs now. You'll never have to worry about it again.”

“That’s not true, Flash. I do worry. What if you’re separated from Anti-Venom. You wouldn’t have to be separated even, you’d just have to encounter the wrong frequency of sound.”

“You think that’s never happened before? I'll be fine. Like I said, you don’t have to worry about me.”

“What if we could get you better prostheses? Would you wear them under Anti-Venom just in case something happens?”

“I’ll think about it. Right now, I just want to think about something else.”

“How did it happen?”

“There’s the intrepid reporter I know and love. Not exactly what I meant by 'something else'.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was an I.E.D. in Iraq. One of the reasons I qualified for Project Rebirth is because I was an exceptional soldier who couldn’t fight anymore. It’s like with Steve being small and sickly when he first qualified. He had the heart, just not the body. It was all experimental, so they wanted to see what a Symbiote with a broken soldier could do. I was really lucky to be chosen.”

“Wait. You said 'Steve'. Are you saying you’re on a first name basis with Captain America?”

“Really? That’s what you got out of that?”

“You did say you want to talk about something else. It seemed like a good segue.”

Flash laughs. “Yeah, I suppose it is. Steve and I didn’t always get along. But after the third time I saved America, one time, the world, he gave me the motorcycle I kept stealing from him and told me to keep doing what I was doing. I was an Avenger for a while, but that’s just not the life I want. If they ever need me , I’ll be there, but I think they can handle things without my sorry ass.”

“Your ass is perfect, and so are you.”

“Thanks, Eddie.”

“I can’t believe there’s so much you didn’t tell me. What else are you hiding. Hopefully not a girlfriend?” Eddie teases.

“No, no girlfriend. What about you? Any secrets I should know about?”

“You know the biggest ones, my family and my Symbiote. I guess it’s worth mentioning that I saved Earth from a Symbiote invasion once but couldn’t tell anyone about it. It kinda sucks to keep that secret.”

“I know! Right? It’s like, even if I could tell people, I wouldn’t want to be the one to say it. And it’s always something stupid in the news, like swamp gas or drug induced group delusion.”

“Mine, they couldn’t really cover up the rocket exploding, but they did say it was an engine malfunction instead of an epic Symbiote fight. Really, you should’ve seen me. I was awesome!”

“I have no doubt. So what do you want to do? Should we get up and watch TV? I’m pretty awake now, so I don’t think I can go right back to bed.”

“Sure, anything you want to watch?”

“Not that I can think of.”

“Want to play a video game? We finally have the game room set up.”

“Sure, just no FPS.”

“I’m pretty sure we’re going to have good framerate.”

“I meant first person shooter, silly. I like Halo well enough, but I’m just not in the mood for any shooter games right now.”

“It’s okay. We can play whatever you want.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Eddie knows something’s wrong. So does Venom. When Venom taught Anti-Venom how to make living prostheses for Flash they exchanged a few memories. Anti-Venom isn’t happy to be without Eddie. In fact, they noticed throughout the evening that Anti-Venom is outright depressed. It showed up in Flash too. Eddie tried to think of it as a temporary setback, but as he watches Flash have fitful sleep he knows it’s more than that. They aren’t happy. 

Eddie and Venom both know what needs to be done. Though anxious at the thought of separating again, they know everyone will be happier this way. This way, they'll each be with a partner they can’t live without.

Eddie wraps an arm around Flash and feels the familiar ripple of Symbiote across where their skin touches. For a torturous moment, Eddie feels empty, but the emptiness is quickly filled by a Symbiote he loves.

 ** _Love you too, Eddie_** says Anti-Venom in Eddie’s head. 

_Goodnight, A_ thinks Eddie. 

Eddie looks at Flash’s sleeping form and Flash cuddles close, relaxed and serene.

Eddie knows they did the right thing.

  


  



	17. New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel applies for a new job, and Flash finds one, himself.

Axel doesn't know where to start looking. He's not going to get a job serving food or being stuck in an office. Maybe a security job would be best. He definitely doesn't want to become a policeman. He has nothing against them, but he doesn't want that kind of job. He definitely wants something with less paperwork and public scrutiny. The last thing he needs is to be outed because he didn't think before shielding a bystander from bullets. In that hypothetical situation, he'd be happy to rescue someone but less than thrilled about having S.H.I.E.L.D. up his ass again. He registered as a civilian and if he uses superhuman powers as part of a police force, that goes out the window, along with his protection from S.H.I.E.L.D. Security guard would definitely be better. Then, at least he'd be working for a private entity and be able to maintain his civilian status even if he uses his powers on the job.

He applies at several banks, none of whom are hiring for that position, and he tries at one of the college campuses, but they have real police who work there, so there's not really an opening for him. He tries to think of where he could work for a private entity that wouldn't mind him being superhuman and would have a decent income.

It isn't until later that night, while rubbing off in the shower thinking of Greg's pert buttocks that it hits him.

“Of course!” he yells, all of a sudden.

Trevor comes pounding into the bathroom and asks, “Are you okay?!”

“Damn it, kid, fucking knock first!”

“Okay. Sorry Phage!” and the door closes behind Trevor when he leaves.

Well, Axel definitely can't go back to what he was doing after that.

It almost bothers him to be called by another name, but his Symbiote glows in the light of being recognized and ‘Phage’ is actually a pretty badass name. He never liked his first name much and everyone who knew him in the military always called him 'Axel’. He guesses if anyone's going to call him 'Phage’, it should be someone like Trevor. He'll have to remember to start calling him 'Lasher’ when they aren't in public. They're both good codenames.

What was he thinking about? Oh right, Greg's ass – no wait, there was something else… The LIFE Foundation! He could apply to work security there. He's got unique qualifications, and if anyone’s going to be interested in a Symbiotic security guard, it should be them. 

Axel knows they’re planning on going to the LIFE Foundation to visit Agony and Carnage and get their testing done tomorrow. He can ask about applying then. 

He finishes his shower and goes to bed. He still can’t stop thinking about Greg’s butt.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Morning comes and Axel heads downstairs for breakfast. Flash and Eddie are already making waffles with fruit and bacon, and talking about new prostheses for Flash. 

“I just don’t know what kind of machines they can make there,” Flash is saying.

“Necessity is the mother of invention, Flash. I’m sure they can come up with something once they have a goal. When Agent Romanov leaked all the HYDRA files into the internet, the designs for the Winter Soldier's arm became public domain. They could make you awesome legs like the Winter Soldier’s arm! How cool would that be?”

“Bucky does say the bionic arm is connected to nerve endings. They’d have to be surgically implanted though and I wouldn’t be able to take them off. So there’s that.” Flash seems excited and deflated at the same time. Stark, at one point had offered to make him legs, and he’s sure the LIFE Foundation could make some almost as good as Tony could. Eddie’s really onto something with suggesting the LIFE Foundation could tackle the problem. They could even get a patent out of it, and maybe they’d give him the prostheses for a reduced price. Maybe even free, if the best happens. He hadn’t been so sure about it at first, but having the ear of the C.E.O. of the LIFE Foundation may be a good resource. The worst they can do is say 'no'. 

“I’m sure they could improve on the design and make them removable,” Eddie says. Eddie finishes the bacon and puts a cover over the plate to keep them warm.

Flash notices Axel for the first time since he appeared in the kitchen doorway. Normally he would’ve noticed someone by now, but Axel is trained in stealth the same as Flash and has immunity to their precognitive danger sense. Flash isn’t startled, but he is surprised.

“How long have you been lurking there?” Flash asks.

“Sorry guys, I just didn’t want to interrupt. Seemed like an important conversation.” Axel makes his way over to the plate of bacon and snags a few pieces. Phage ripples under his skin, and his eyes phase white for a moment as he devours the crispy morsels. 

“Someone’s hungry,” says Eddie. “Do I need to make more?”

Axel looks at him plaintively. “Can we go seal hunting after breakfast? I could really use a pick me up.”

“Maybe. Go take your medicine and see how you feel after breakfast.” _Eddie’s patronizing isn’t that bad_ Axel thinks. If anyone’s going to patronize him about Symbiote-related issues, he’d rather it be Eddie. Even if Flash is the host to his Symbiote’s father, Eddie’s the more fatherly of their group and the oldest. Flash is Axel’s peer and while he does get some leeway as Venom’s host, Axel doesn’t think he’d follow the advice with the same ease if it came from Flash instead. Eddie’s got the most experience being a host and speaks with the loving authority that parenting Lasher has given him.

“Alright, we'll see,” Axel says with ease. He still thinks hunting before they go to the LIFE Foundation is a good idea. They could make it quick with how fast they can swim and they have to shower before they go anyway. 

Axel goes upstairs to take his medicine and Flash turns to Eddie.

Eddie says, “Are you going to ask them today or do you want to wait?”

“I guess it would be good to get it over with. I bet they’ll want to run diagnostics on my legs though,” Flash answers.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not necessarily. I just get weird about it is all. If you had embarrassing scars would you want a doctor scanning and prodding at it?”

“Okay. That makes sense. Not really a fair analogy but I see what you mean.”

“It’s a perfect analogy. I’m embarrassed about my legs. It’s just a sensitive subject for me.”

“I’m sorry, you’re right,” Eddie says, placatingly. “Do you want to go wake up our son or should I?”

“I’ll go. He needs to get used to me being around more anyways.”

Flash goes up the stairs two at a time, enjoying the fact that he can, and knocks on Trevor’s door. When he doesn’t hear an answer, he lets himself in and sees Lasher deep asleep in his bed. He’s never seen someone sleep in their symbiotic form before and the cuteness of their son in deep sleep is moving to Venom, even if Flash feels weird about it. To Flash, he just met the kid and feels awkward about being the one to wake him up. To Venom, this is his beloved son whom he’s dearly missed since he was taken from Eddie. Thinking it will make the transition to consciousness easier for the kid, Flash morphs into his Agent Venom gear and shakes Lasher awake. Lasher yawns and rolls over, looking at Venom. 

**“Good morning, Dad,”** Lasher says.

Flash morphs his hood away revealing his face. “Good morning, Lash. It’s me.”

 **“I know,”** is all Lasher says before yawning and stretching, splaying out his pseudopods and reaching his arms over his head. 

“Breakfast is ready downstairs,” Flash says. Lasher nods and morphs into Trevor as he stumbles towards the bathroom door. 

Flash goes back downstairs and sees Axel flicking through TV channels in the living room. “We’re eating as soon as Trevor gets down here. Be ready to get your ass to the dining room,” Flash says.

Axel gives an “Uhggh” and turns the TV off, heading towards the dining room. When Flash joins him, Axel says, “We don’t have to all eat at the same time, you know.”

“You know what they say, 'A family that preys together stays together',” Flash says with humor. 

“Does that mean seals for dessert?” asks Axel.

“I don’t see why not,” says Flash. Eddie is just walking into the room as Flash turns to him and asks, “Seals?”

“You too, huh? Okay, if you and Axel are still hungry after breakfast, we'll go hunting. For now just enjoy the food we made,” Eddie says as he sets diced fruit and a can of whip cream on the table.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


They go seal hunting after all, and once they’re all thoroughly sated, they go back to the loft to shower before heading down to the LIFE Foundation. 

They opt to get their normal tests out of the way first and Axel and Trevor go first. Eddie stays with Trevor during his appointment more just to comfort him instead of actually being worried that his son will be hurt. The most harm that comes to him in the care of the LIFE Foundation is the harm he insists on when he lets his own blood in lieu of allowing a needle to penetrate his skin. They’ve even offered to use a small lancet that diabetics use which draws a small amount of blood very quickly with the press of a button. For some reason even that needle is too much for Trevor and he insists on slashing his hand with the blade of a pseudopod like something out of a horror movie. Eddie stays so that Trevor will feel secure, but he never liked to watch his son hurt himself or bleed. He does watch out of obligation to look out for him, but the inward cringe never gets any smaller. 

While the other three are occupied, Flash takes the opportunity to talk to some of the scientists. He tells them that he lost his legs and wants to get new prostheses and describes how Venom makes new legs with muscles and nerves. They become very interested in the possibilities with that, but the thing Flash says that throws a wrench in it is, “…and I need a way to still have legs if Venom is incapacitated by fire or sound.” They wonder if they can overcome the sound problem with genetic engineering – if a Symbiote can be made immune to sound and fire. Anti-Venom is _reportedly_ much more resistant, but because their contract states that the Symbiotes and hosts can’t be harmed, they haven’t tested normal levels of resistance nor what Anti-Venom can withstand. Flash also mentions the designs for Bucky’s arm that became public domain in 2014 and asks if the had the means or inclination to make something like that. They agree to work on some designs and get back to him when they’ve found something suitable for use. They order extra scans and samples of Flash’s legs for his normal testing so they can better learn about how Venom is making the appendages for him. 

While Flash is getting his scans testing done, Axel asks where the Human Resources Department is and heads off in that direction to inquire about a job. When he gets there he asks for an application and fills it out on the spot.

The woman assisting him says, “You have a very impressive job record, Mister Axelson. And you already have clearance to be in our most secretive department…. Your superhuman abilities complement your job application well… and I see you used to be a sniper, so I’m sure you can handle using a firearm. At first glance, I’d say you’re a shoe-in to work security in our Symbiotics Department. You’d be spending most of your time standing in one place at the entrance or helping recapture the Red Symbiote when she gets loose. We'll still have to run a background check and see if you need to be certified for anything, but it looks good, Mister Axelson.”

“Thank you, Miss Swenson,” Axel says.

“We should have everything in order in a few days. Expect our call, Mister Axelson. 

"Thank you, Miss Swenson. I look forward to it. Have a pleasant day, ma'am.”

“Thank you for applying, and have a lovely day.” She smiles sweetly at him as he turns to go back to the Symbiotics Department where his family is no doubt wondering where he is.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Eddie doesn’t expect to see Mister Gabriel when he walks into the hall with Trevor. He sees the man has signs of anxiety and wonders if it’s good news or bad. The C.E.O. clears his throat. “If you don’t mind, Mister Brock, we have a briefing for you. We were going to email you tomorrow, but since you’re already here, I thought we might just go ahead and get this out of the way.”

“You seem worried. Why are you worried?”

“We aren’t sure what your reaction will be. Please accompany me to the presentation room. Mister Hernández is welcome to visit Carnage and Agony or occupy himself in the visitation area.”

Eddie turns to Trevor, leaning down to eye level and smiling. “Alright Trev. You heard the man. Go say 'hi' to your sisters for me.” Eddie ruffles Trevor’s spiked hair and mouthing “ouch”, getting a small laugh out of his son who quickly dashes down the corridor to go see his sisters. 

Eddie knows Mister Gabriel is nervous because of something bad. He can’t shake the feeling that something’s gone sideways and he’s just now finding out about it. They head down the hall to the presentation room and get seated. Mister Gabriel clears his throat. “Mister Brock, we’re preparing another rocket to go into space. We’re announcing it next Friday, but as per our agreement, we’re giving you some extra time before we hold a press conference.”

“Our contract says forty-eight hours. What’s the real reason you’re telling me this early.”

“Honestly? We want your advice. We’re having every one of our rockets except for the one for the upcoming mission disassembled beforehand. We have sonic generators that produce the same frequencies as MRIs placed throughout the rocket and around the outsides of it. We're takin—”

“—Why? Why would you need MRIs on your rockets?!”

“Mister Brock, we're going back to the comet.”

“Wait, _The_ comet?! Why would you ever want to do that?”

“We plan to secure four Symbiotes from the comet and bring them back here.”

“Again: _WHY_?”

“Mister Brock, the Symbiotes have been medical miracles. They can heal lacerations, broken bones, illnesses… you’ve been cured of cancer by a Symbiote just this year. Just today, we found out that Symbiotes can create prosthetic limbs.”

“So you’re saying that for the advancement of medicine, we should risk global invasion? I nearly died keeping that from happening. _V_ nearly died —”

“—Mister Brock, if I may, that’s why we want your advice. We are taking every precaution we can to ensure the security of our planet in this mission. That’s why we won’t have any rockets ready for launch without months and millions of man-hours of work. We want to keep any Symbiotes from going back to the comet after we get them here.”

Eddie’s almost insulted. “What exactly is wrong with the Symbiotes we already have here?”

Mister Gabriel gives Eddie a placating look. “There’s nothing wrong with them. Nothing at all, but they’re all related. We want a greater genetic diversity and a greater rate of procreation. When we have more to work with we'll—”

“—Have a Symbiote farm?” Eddie interrupts. 

“Nothing quite that crude or drastic, but it will give us more options and a lot more to study. And to be perfectly frank, Mister Brock, we aren’t asking for permission. We're asking for advice.”

“What makes you think you'll have willing subjects? You want to kidnap these intelligent beings from their home and you think they won’t retaliate?”

“We’re planning on treating them well enough that no retaliation would be necessary. Phage and Venom seem to be happy here although it is not their home. Why wouldn’t we be able to make them happy here?”

“These are social creatures, Mister Gabriel! My family is happy because my family is together. These creatures you plan to take from their homes, they have families – families that won’t be with them if you take them.”

“Your family came together. Maybe the ones we'll be bringing back will share their behavior.”

“You don’t get it do you? We have sci-fi movies about this. Movies where aliens come to Earth and abduct people from their homes.”

“These creatures, dangerous as they can be, are, to our knowledge, not taking anyone from their homes.”

“No but we will be. Don’t you see that?”

“The question isn’t _if_ we do this, Mister Brock. It’s _when_. I understand your concerns, but imagine how many lives could be saved by our studies. You have our word that the specimens will be treated well. What we need from you is advice on the strategies we plan to implement. We want to find a way to ensure that the Symbiotes won’t be able to escape containment like the Riot Symbiote did and that we'll be able to prevent any kind of security problem once they’re here. If nothing else, give us your advice to keep us from screwing this up.”

“Alright. That last point was a pretty good one.” Eddie says before grumbling, “This is like those parents that tell their kids to only smoke pot around them, instead of their friends so they’ll have supervision. Jeez, what am I getting myself into?”

“Thank you, Mister Brock. We greatly appreciate your help in this.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Flash is done with his appointment, he is escorted by the doctors to the visitation room where Trevor is playing with Carnage and Agony. The doctors excuse themselves and go back down the hall. Axel comes along behind him and slaps a hand on his shoulder.

“Looks like I might'a found me a job!” Axel says excitedly. 

“Doing what?” Flash asks.

“Security guard for the Symbiotics Department!”

“Awesome. I guess you'll be able to visit Agony and Carnage whenever you want.”

“Not while I’m on duty unless there’s a security issue. So I’ll get to chase Carnage around the department at least twice a week.” Axel grins.

“Well, I know you hate having nothing to do. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Flash. Man, I tell ya, you never know what life’s got in store for you.” 

Footsteps come up behind them and they turn to see Greg. Axel gives a low whistle. “Lookin’ good there, Greg,” Axel says. Greg doesn’t say anything to him but he gives an embarrassed smirk. 

“Mister Thompson, would you accompany me to the presentation room? Mister Gabriel and Mister Brock request your presence.”

“Certainly, Greg,” Flash says before walking with him down the hall. Flash turns back to tell Axel to behave himself and catches the man in the act of having a staring contest with Greg’s butt. Greg, sensing something is amiss, turns to face Axel and catches his eyes. Greg knows very well what Axel is looking at and as if to egg him on, turns his body around while keeping his head facing Flash. 

“Shall we, Mister Thompson?”

“We shall. Sorry about Axelson.”

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind at all. I’d be doing the same thing to him if I wasn’t on duty.”

“Really? Mind if I tell him that?”

“Go right ahead. Just do me a favor and don’t say it here.”

“No problem, I’ll wait 'til I get home.”

They arrive at the presentation room shortly and Flash walks in to find a map of some kind projected in three dimensions, like an old relief sculpture. He’d seen plenty of those before missions but never with terrain like that. 

**_Uh, oh._ **

_Why 'uh, oh', Sticky?_

**_That’s the comet. The one we used to call home._ **

“Uh, oh,” Flash says out loud.

“So you know what this is, right? Tell Mister Gabriel this is a phantasmagorically bad idea,” Eddie says. 

“I think I need to hear more. You’re planning on going there aren't you?”

“We've planned a rocket mission to retrieve four more specimens. We are asking for yours and Mister Brock’s help preventing any calamities.”

Flash exhales. “Easiest way to avoid calamities is to not go at all.”

“We've already had that discussion, Mister Thompson.”

“Well, if you’re going to go anyways, focus on this section of the map.” Flash projects a tendril swirling around an area of the map. “There’s a series of underground caves with a lot of Symbiotes. The reason to go there is because they’re pretty peaceful and disorganized. It would be like crashing a party at a stoner commune in California, whereas this section here,” Flash indicates a large area of the comet, “is like trying to invade New York City and here,” Flash indicates a small area on the north side of the map, “is like trying to storm the C.I.A. The ones in that first section I showed you are less likely to attack and are generally laid back enough that you have a better chance of getting a peaceful specimen instead of one who tries to kill everybody or one bent on world domination. And whatever you do, avoid this area,” Flash indicates a large plane on the southern side of the map. “It’s full of geysers and would be like trying to land in a mine field.” 

Eddie groans. “You didn’t have to tell him that.”

Venom erupts from Flash’s chest. **“Yes we did! This whole thing is stupid! If they’re going to be stupid, they should be Jurassic Park stupid instead of horror movie character stupid or Wile E. Coyote stupid. There are degrees of stupidity here.”**

“V, that’s… I…” Eddie doesn’t know what to say. Venom’s right and it’s too late for him to convince he and Flash not to give away that particular important information. 

**“We know, Eddie, but it’s best if we go with them. Flash is a trained agent, and we can communicate with our people. We'll go to the hippy caves and pick up some friends. We can make sure the crazies stay on that rock.”**

“That is a really bad idea, V. Flash, you can’t be serious.”

Flash looks at Eddie pleadingly. “It’s a good plan, Eddie. We'll come back to you, I promise. We aren’t going to stay gone. Nothing will keep us apart.”

“You say that now, but did you ever see _Armageddon_? Don’t you dare pull a Bruce Willis on me, you understand?”

“This is only if Mister Gabriel agrees to us going in the first place.” Flash and Venom turn their heads to the C.E.O. “What do you say? You have room on that rocket for a translator/guide?”

“I can’t make that decision unilaterally, but you have my support, Mister Thompson. We have a completely sound proof compartment where we'll be keeping the specimens so that sonics can be used in the rest of the rocket without harming them. There’s room for two passengers in there.”

“We’re sorry, Eddie We have to do this.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Eddie and Flash get back to the visitation room, Eddie has silent tears streaming down his face. Axel notices first, looking up from where he’s wrestling with Carnage who takes advantage of the opportunity to knock him over. Trevor notices second. 

“What’s wrong, Dad? Did somebody get hurt.” Eddie looks away.

Flash steps forward. “Hey, Trev, it’s okay. I might be an astronaut soon, and Eddie’s just worried about me. It’s a dangerous job and he wants me to be safe. That’s all.”

“Being an astronaut sounds cool and all, but how do we know you'll make it back?” Trevor says.

“None of us really know anything, champ,” Eddie says. “We could get hit by a drunk driver at any point, so it’s not that different. I'll just be sad to see him go and happy when he gets back.”

“That’s not really an answer,” Trevor says trepidatiously.

“You know I'll be back because I’m promising you I’ll come back,” Flash says. “Venom won’t let anything bad happen to me, and I won’t let anything bad happen to him. I promise we'll be okay and we'll come back home to our loving family. We'll just be gone for a couple of weeks. You'll see.”

Flash and Venom spend extra time with Carnage and Agony that day while Eddie has his testing done. They don’t want say goodbye to their children, brother and boyfriend, but they know everything will work out.

  


  



	18. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie isn't doing so well and Phage creates safe spaces.

The LIFE Foundation’s board of directors made a unanimous decision. Flash Thompson is the newest addition to the astronaut team. With Venom’s help, Flash’s training went superbly and he met all qualifications in record time. They had to postpone the launch date by ten days, but they had been prepared to postpone it by six weeks. 

Now, Flash is strapped in within the protective confines of the soundproof compartment on the launching shuttle. He had been prepared for the g-force, but not for the silence. They have sixteen anaerobic chambers – one backup for each of the four on the shuttle and the four portable ones. Eight are built into the compartment in the shuttle and eight are portable cylindrical glass containers. Flash can’t look at them right now though. He’s strapped in in front of them, pushed hard back against his seat as the rocket breaks through the stratosphere.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Eddie is heartbroken. It’s been two days since Flash and Venom left the planet and they aren’t expected back for another fourteen – six days one-way, eight days back and two days on the comet. It’s going to be the most nerve wracking two weeks of Eddie’s life. With that in mind, he rides his bike over to Mrs. Chen’s bodega for meditation advice and loads of liquor. It’s a lot further than it used to be, but it’s worthwhile to see a familiar face and support her store. He’s thinking of donating $140,000 to her store for Christmas. He can afford it, and she’d be set for a long time. He’s sure it would really help her out. She always gave him candid advice and emotional backup during the worst period in his life. He'll never forget her honesty and kindness. She worried about him when he wasn’t worried about himself. 

It’s a pleasant enough visit, and he gets all of his items. Two bottles of Scotch, three bottle of vodka, four bottles of Irish cream, a bottle of Kahlua, groceries, three gallons of chocolate milk and a pack of cigarettes. He really doesn’t want smoke around Trevor, but he needs the stress relief. He can smoke on the roof, put his smoky clothes in a trash bag to contain the smell and shower to get the smoke out of his hair and off his skin. It won’t be perfect, but he can limit Trevor’s exposure to it and that will have to be enough.

When he gets back home he writes three articles about the LIFE Foundation’s rockets. He explains all the reasons why the new rockets are safer than the ones that exploded and how the LIFE Foundation doesn’t cut any corners now that Drake isn’t around. It’s all true, and he honestly hopes they’re as safe as the engineers claim. He has a lot invested in the safety of those rockets. 

When he’s satisfied with his articles, he posts one to his website, sends one to his former Network and one to a science magazine. He gets emails quickly enough about how much the magazine is willing to pay for the article and the Network is so thrilled with it that they leave him a dozen voicemails begging him to come back. He doesn’t answer his phone when they call, knowing they'll email their offer. He doesn’t want talk to them anyway. 

When he’s on his fifth drink, Axel comes downstairs and finds him in the kitchen. “You know,” Axel says, “We have a hot tub and a rooftop garden. Why don’t we make use of them. It will help you relax.” – 'without needing so much alcohol' goes unsaid. Axel grabs two Dixie cups and the supplies for brown Russians (white Russians with chocolate milk) and guides Eddie up to the rooftop, a gentle hand on his back. He knows what Eddie’s going through, but it’s not the same thing as experiencing it. The loves of Eddie’s life aren’t even on the same planet anymore, and while Axel is familiar with distance from loved ones, that kind of distance is too much to really comprehend. But Eddie and Axel can both imagine it more than most people. They share minds with creatures that have traveled that distance before. And c'mon man! Fucking _space_!! How do you deal with that? Apparently with lots of alcohol and depression. 

Once Eddie’s settled on the rooftop, Axel goes back downstairs to his room and pulls out three vials of Symbiote nutrient solution. He gets two for Eddie and one for himself. Hopefully, it will be enough to help Eddie through this. When he gets to the roof again, Eddie is relaxing in the hot tub with a drink and he’s taken his symbiotic form. He looks exactly like he did as Venom, but with opposite colors: white skin, black face and teeth and dark veins throughout his muscular form. There’s an ornate wooden canopy over the hot tub, so Axel isn’t worried about them being seen from above. Eddie lights a cigarette, holding it between his black lips. Axel follows suit, changing into Phage and lighting his own cigarette. He doesn’t usually smoke, but he enjoys one on occasion. This seems like a good occasion to show some solidarity, even in vices.

**“You’re not alone, Eddie. We're here for you. Me, Phage, Trevor, Lasher, Anti-Venom… we all love you.”**

**“You barely even know me. We’ve known each other for only a couple of months.”**

**“Maybe. But I do know you. And you’re the closest thing I have to a father. Don’t count him out yet. I’ve seen Flash get out of plenty of tight spots and sticky situations. No pun intended.”** Axel sighs as he sinks into the hot tub.

Eddie looks at him and says, **“I’m not counting him out. I’m just concerned.”**

**“That’s putting it lightly. You’re in an intense depressive episode. I’d tell you to get a shrink if I thought for a second you’d listen.”**

**“You’re right. I wouldn’t listen.”**

**“It’s going to be alright, Eddie. Have some faith.”**

**“I have faith in Venom. I have faith in Flash. I don’t know that I have faith in their safety on this mission. It’s too much to handle. They’re so far away.”**

**“I know, Eddie. I’m a little worried myself. But Flash made a promise. I believe he'll see it through. Whatever it takes.”**

**“You know what? I’m completely in love with him. I was going to ask him to marry me.”**

**“You still can. Have you picked out a ring yet?”**

**“No. I’m planning on getting it from a Wakandan jeweler, though. Something with vibranium and diamonds.”**

Axel let’s out a low whistle. **“That is going to be super-expensive. How much you planning on spending?”**

 **“I make about two million dollars in a six month period. I dunno. I'll find the right ring and try to haggle if I can. We'll see.”** Eddie’s voice trails off a bit at the end, as if he’s thinking of something else.

 **“I’ll go ring shopping with you. If you want,”** Axel says suddenly.

 **“That’s probably not a bad idea,”** says Eddie. He stares off into the clouds in the distance, wondering what it’s like to shoot through the atmosphere like Flash did. In the compartment he had to ride in, he wouldn’t see the clouds as they part to make way for the rocket. Eddie wonders if it’s a terrifying experience of a wonderful one. 

**“Hey, Axel.”**

**“Yeah?”**

**“I love you, too.”**

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Axel finally heard back from the LIFE Foundation about the security job. They want to hire him. He’s at orientation now. He has to be certified for a few things but they’re going over that later in orientation. To his disappointment, Greg isn’t there. He didn’t really think he would be, but he had hoped. 

The most interesting certification is in multiple firearms. They have to carry four sidearms – two holsters on a harness and two on a belt – and be able to quick draw the appropriate one at the drop of a pin. There’s a tranquilizer dart gun, a taser dart gun, a regular firearm and a sonic firearm with multiple settings. Each sidearm has a long barrel to help with accuracy. He has no problem with the quick draw or aim, but he takes a bit to not get the guns confused with each other. It’s a lot to remember and crucial to get right. If he fires the wrong sonic setting at a Symbiote, it could be lethal. The last thing he wants is to accidently kill his sister who without fail, escapes on a regular basis. 

He goes though a superhuman certification and passes with flying colors. His control on his strength test is admirable and his control with his webbing and constituent matter practically woos his certifiers. 

He finishes his certifications the next day, having practiced drawing the right firearms the previous two nights and starts his first shift within the week. He starts out checking ID badges at the vault doors and keeping an eye out for trespassers on the security monitor. It’s a good job, but it’s a little boring.

It doesn’t stay boring, though. The alarms go off, waking Axel from the trance of his routine, and the P.A. system calls him into the labs. Carnage has escaped again and he’s being called upon to deal with it. Although he gets along with his sister in the familiar and controlled environment of the visitation room, he doesn’t have experience with wrangling her while she’s freaked out. 

He arrives in the labs to find three scientists bleeding out. Two of them have bites all over their arms and shoulders and one is missing most of his hand, including his fingers. Axel lets out a string of curses in three languages and attends to the wounded first. He searches for and finds the missing piece of hand and uses his symbiotic matter to fuse the hand back together on the wounded scientist. It stops the bleeding and reattaches muscles, nerves and tendons, repairing the damage as quickly as possible. When he’s fairly certain that the hand is not an issue, he wraps the hand in a webbing bandage, just in case, and attends to the other victims. He uses his constituent matter to knit the larger wounds back together on the other two scientists and uses webbing to bandage the smaller ones. He doesn’t have time to dally, so as regrettable as it is that the victims will probably have scars from the smaller wounds, he doesn’t want to be too late if another victim is bleeding out. He can help heal surface wounds, but he can’t replace blood. 

By the time he catches up with Carnage, the Symbiote has left the rabbit and is trying to bond with one of the other security guards. It’s a young guy, maybe a year or two younger than Axel and probably a prime host for a desperate Symbiote. Axel doesn’t waste any time before he draws his sonic firearm, set to stun, and fire at the chest of the other security guard where Carnage is sinking in. Carnage immediately falls from the security guard and tries to squirm away but can barely move. Axel uses his constituent matter to form an inescapable prison around Carnage and draws her near himself, webbing up the outside of the constituent sphere to give it greater strength. He snatches up the large rabbit and runs down the hall to the visitation room, locking himself in before dissolving the sphere and pressing his sisters fluid-like form against her host. Carnage sinks into the rabbit quickly and changes a symbiotic form of red and black. By now, Axel is fully formed as Phage and when Carnage makes to swipe at him with her extended claws, he forms a constituent shield to block the attack.

The scientists have retrieved her transportation cage and placed it in the airtight sliding drawer that connects the outside to the inside of the glass room. Axel doesn’t dare leave her like this, though. He knows that if he leaves her in this agitated state, she'll just escape again. So he does what any good brother would do. He plays with her. He makes a game of blocking her strikes until she’s calmed down a bit and loses the fire in her deadly attacks. He runs around the room, prompting her to chase him until she’s tired herself a bit. He demands crickets and mice so he can make a game of tossing them in the air in her general direction as she hops up and bites them out of the air or uses lightning quick tendrils to snatch them before they hit the ground. In about forty minutes, she’s tired and sated and lets Axel pick her up and hold her. He strokes her fur gently, soothing her and allowing her to rest on his lap. When she seems to be almost asleep, he places her in her transportation cage and seals the lid.

When he’s done, the head of security is there and looking grim. When Axel leaves the visitation room, the head of security addresses him. “You saved four lives today. You calmed that menace, and we know she’s a lot less likely to escape again today because of your actions. I still think she’s too dangerous to keep around, but I’m glad you were here.”

Axel doesn’t know to respond. On one hand, he received a significant commendation from his boss on his very first day. On the other hand, he suggested, in a way, that his sister be terminated. He's split between gratitude and indignance. 

“Thank you, sir,” Axel responds, erring on the side of caution. 

“Mulligan is in the medical center, but he wants to thank you in person for saving his life. I personally am worried he suffered psychological trauma from the incident, but time will tell. As for you, take the rest of the day off. I’m putting in for you to get a raise and possibly more hours per week on your schedule. I hope you don’t mind, but we need you around here.”

“Thank you, sir,” Axel says genuinely. He almost can’t believe his ears. “I’m glad to help.”

Axel spends some time with Agony before he goes home. He’s tired but he knows she deserves the attention. She forms her feet gecko-like and climbs him like a tree, hopping around his muscular symbiotic form. When it’s time to say goodbye for the day, she doesn’t want him to leave, but she doesn’t fight him when he places a kiss on her head and puts her in her transportation cage where she is returned to her habitat. 

He calls for Eddie to pick him up from work and they go home.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Flash is amazed. He’s experienced Venom’s memories of the comet, it was through the senses of a Symbiote. Now, seeing the huge awe-inspiring landscapes and beautiful skies of the comet, he is overwhelmed. It’s like a national park on steroids grew wings. He’s never seen so many stars in his life. 

Venom is different now. Instead of his normal Agent Venom armor and gear, he’s in a form similar in size to Eddie’s, but buffer and with different patterns across his skin. They’re still a beautiful black, shown off by the lighting of the comet’s atmosphere, but the spider logo across his chest is different, as if made out of racing stripes. His face is different too. His eyes are closer the human proportions and positioning and the have white streaks across them that travel down on the outsides of the cheeks and taper across the jaw. He has white patterns across his hands that remind him of the pads on some work out gloves. 

He’s really happy with the new look and Venom assures him it’s functional in more than one way, instilling cooperation through dominant appearance with the native Symbiotes and allowing him to better protect Flash from the dangerous atmosphere of the comet.

They find the caves and the Symbiotes find them, drawn in by Venom’s strength and imperceptible vibrations. They find volunteers easily enough. Venom explains the LIFE Foundation and their experiments in great detail to ensure informed consent of the Symbiote volunteers. Venom communes with each of the potential recruits to ensure there is no psychopathy nor ill intent. They find seven that are willing and healthy enough to make the journey, though there are about one hundred more than are prepared and properly qualified. They almost recruit eight, but they are hesitant to break up a family. In the end the seven are three siblings, one loner and three close friends, willing to leave their home behind for a brave new world. 

When they are all loaded into the rocket, Flash pulls up his fondest memories of Eddie. In unison with Venom he thinks **_We’re coming home, Eddie. We love you so much!_**

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For part of this chapter, Axel and Eddie are formed as Phage and Anti-Venom, thus I'm using **bold** print for their dialogue. However, they are speaking as Axel and Eddie, not as Phage and Anti-Venom, so they use first person singular 'I' and 'me' instead of first person plural 'we' and 'us'. I think this is the only place in the entire story where this occurs.


	19. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash comes home and his family is eager to spend time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual intimacy in the pinultimate paragraph.

Today’s the day. The rocket is two days ahead of schedule and in orbit around Earth now. Eddie spent yesterday grocery shopping to make sure they have all of Flash’s favorite foods in the house. He also bought him twelve heart-shaped boxes of dark chocolate and two bottles of champagne. Flash doesn’t drink often, but he has wine every now and then. In all honesty Eddie doesn’t think they'll need two bottles but better safe than sorry. If they share any with Axel, they will need it. Eddie also made sure all of his smoky clothes were washed and threw away the rest of his cigarettes. It isn’t a habit he wanted to pick up and he’d rather nip it in the bud than smoke now that Flash will be home soon. He bought nicotine patches to make sure he doesn’t ruin Flash’s homecoming by having withdrawal-related mood swings. He spent the rest of yesterday cleaning house and making sure their bedroom is nice and tidy. 

It isn’t until the rocket touches down on the tarmac that it seems real to Eddie. He and his family are waiting by the hangar for the astronauts to disembark, and with his enhanced senses he can see from a distance the moment Flash comes into view. Eddie runs across the tarmac at top speed capturing his beloved in his arms and kissing him. Flash kisses him back eagerly and they hold each other, foreheads touching until Trevor and Axel catch up. Flash gives them each a strong hug and tells everyone that he loves them. 

Nothing could’ve prepared Flash for what happened next. Eddie got down on one knee, holding up a jewelry box with a ring in it and said, “Eugene 'Flash' Thompson. I love you more than life itself. Words can't express what you mean to me, but maybe this can. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and it would make me the happiest man in Earth if you accept my proposal. Eugene, will you marry me?”

Flash is crying now bending down and pulling Eddie into his arms. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! I will marry you! I love you, Eddie! I love you!” 

Eddie puts the vibranium steel wedding band with four inlaid black diamonds on Flash’s finger and kisses his hand. They hug through their joy and Axel and Trevor join the hug, barely containing their excitement. Trevor nearly turns into Lasher right there on the runway. They jump up and down and hug each other close, committing this perfect moment to memory. 

Soon there are ground crew personnel all around them asking them to get off the tarmac so they can do their jobs. They make their ways back inside the hangar and are escorted to the Symbiotics Department where Flash and Venom are given a medical exam to see how they are after the journey. When that’s done, the doctors report that Venom needs protein but is otherwise in perfect health. Flash is doing well, too, and is actually in better shape than the other astronauts for the simple that that they were subject to the laws of physics and Flash was covered in a non-Newtonian fluid. 

Flash insists that they wait while the seven specimens are transported to the Symbiotics Department where Flash forms as Venom and greets them through the glass of their anaerobic chambers. Trevor is fascinated by Venom’s new look and decides that a new name is in order. 

“Now that you’re cool space heroes, you should have cool names to match,” Trevor says. “Let’s see… _Venom, Space Knight!!_ ” Flash laughs in two voices. 

“That’s pretty good, but we didn’t have a feudal system up there,” Flash says. “So what about me? If Venom’s a Space Knight, what am I?”

“You’re Flash Thompson, Agent of the Cosmos!”

“That will be great to add to my résumé. But really, I was a Mission Specialist. I haven’t been an agent since I quit Project Rebirth.”

“Agent of the Cosmos outranks Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Trevor says very matter-of-factly. They all laugh and Eddie herds them all to his truck to go home.

Flash still can’t believe he’s going to get married to the man of his dreams. He wouldn’t have it any other way, but everything seems so surreal. He'll never look at anything the same way again after that journey. The sky, the Earth, Symbiotes, his loved ones, planes, buildings, the stars – oh my God! The stars! –and himself. Nothing seems real and everything seems even more real at the same time. 

Axel suggests they go seal hunting to help Flash and Venom get all the protein they’ve been missing out on. Flash wholeheartedly agrees and they go home to get changes of clothes and towels before they go hit the water. 

Venom goes hunting in his 'Space Knight' form, and Lasher can’t get over how cool he looks. Phage has to admit it’s pretty bad ass, and he likes the size difference. If he’s honest with himself, he thinks the Space Knight form is perfect for the water and the Agent Venom form is perfect for stealth missions. He always had an admiration for Flash, but the bravery involved in leaving the planet to ensure the safety of Earth, playing a crucial role in this otherwise dangerous and fool hearty endeavor, elevates his opinion of Flash and Venom to stellar levels of hero worship. Phage is so proud of his dad and Axel is so proud of his friend and those feelings wrap each other up inside their shared head. 

Anti-Venom has to control himself to keep from kissing Venom right there in the water. As much as Eddie loves Flash, Anti-Venom has come to love Venom. It’s a shared and mutual love between the four of them. In his own thoughts, away from Eddie’s, Anti-Venom wonders if he could learn to feel that for Flash too. He likes him well enough as a friend and romantic partner, but he doesn’t love him as a host the way he loves Eddie. In time, he hopes he will, and that Eddie and Flash will be interchangeable in his heart. Venom loves them both this way and Anti-Venom thinks maybe he could, too.

It isn’t long before Venom has devoured four seals and three sharks, saving the lower jaw of one of the sharks in his mass to pull out later and make shark teeth necklaces for his family. He uses a power he hadn’t realized could do so much until his trip to space: a dimensional aperture that can store matter and energy in a pocket dimension that exists within the Symbiote. Flash has taken to calling it a space pocket. He used to use it for guns and ammo, but never really thought about it’s versatility. In space, he transported two of the Symbiotes that way, sealing them in their anaerobic chambers and carrying them to the rocket in his dimensional aperture.

Flash comes out of the water with Eddie, soon followed by Axel and Trevor. They’re all wearing their Klyntar wetsuits and they dry off by the truck before putting on some real clothes and hopping in. The trip home carries Trevor’s indomitable boisterousness as he recounts the most exciting parts of their hunt and says, “I can’t believe you ate three sharks!!” at least sixteen times. Lasher even joined in eating one of them, but when the carcass began sinking too deep, Lasher quickly rose to the surface where there was more light and fewer sharks. They too had gathered to pick up the scraps of Venom’s feast. The one whose jaw Flash had secretly put aside was a medium sized great white and he damn near ate its body whole, saving the head for last and devouring it’s brain as he unhinged the jaw. He has sympathy for the animals he kills to stay alive and healthy, but that great white was too close to his family for comfort, and he knows the shark had similar needs.

They get home and Eddie takes a shower with Flash, lovingly washing every inch of his body before Flash returns the favor. They change into their symbiotic forms and repeat the entire process, but soon after they’ve finished, their Klyntars have intermingled and become one black and white mass encasing them and they kiss each other passionately in the folds o their combined Symbiotes. They would only realize later that their Symbiotes were making love. 

They change back into their Klyntar wetsuits after the shower and they all dry off. Axel has broken out the champagne in the kitchen and is waiting to pour four flutes of it when Eddie and Flash walk in.

“Why are there four glasses? Are you planning on giving my child alcohol?” Eddie asks in his 'father' voice. 

Axel looks at him as if caught in flagrante delicto, a deer in the headlights with eyes of guilt. He quickly recovers himself, though and says smartly, “Not at all. Two are for me!”

Eddie grunts his approval. “Good,” he says. “You can have as much as you want as long as you don’t drive anywhere.”

“Never,” Axel assures.

Flash makes a toast there in the kitchen to his family and his husband-to-be. They clink their three glasses together and Flash and Eddie wrap arms at the elbows to drink together. It’s then that Trevor comes down in forest green tank top and pajama pants storming the kitchen.

“Flash, do you want to see the picture I drew of you eating a shark?!” He brandishes the colored pencil drawing which looks a little too realistic. “I was too excited to wait for watercolors to dry,” Trevor explains. “And Lasher helped!”

Eddie and Flash give the appropriate 'ooh's and 'ah's and tell Trevor he did a great job. Axel sneaks Trevor a flute of champagne while Eddie and Flash are looking at the picture. Trevor drinks half in one gulp as Eddie looks up and puts his hands on his hips. “ _Trevor! Axel!_ Exactly what are you thinking?” Trevor gives him a childishly pouty don’t patronize me look and puts his hands on his hips mirroring Eddie.

“I’ve had alcohol before, and this is only a little bit, _and_ it’s a super-special occasion, and you can be cool about this, right?”

Eddie takes the flute from him and tells him, “You’re too young to drink, but you’re not in trouble. Axel on the other hand might be grounded.”

“From what?” Axel protests.

“From gawking at Greg the Security Guard. I catch you looking at his butt again in the next two weeks and you won’t have alcohol for a month, _and you won’t be playing any video games, but you have to watch.”_

Axel has to give Eddie credit. That is a well thought out punishment, even if Eddie can’t truly enforce it. But Axel has a soft spot for Eddie giving him orders and knows Eddie means business, so instead of arguing, he just says, “Yes, sir,” and downs the rest of his champagne. They go to the roof after that and soak in the hot tub. The adults sip champagne and Trevor sips orange juice as Flash tells them about the comet.

“The skyscape there was amazing. Ice blues and greens and pinks glazed over the black of space and more stars than you can ever see on Earth. There’s no moon but you can see a few planets in the distance. Around the horizons, the colors are brighter and seem to dance, like the northern lights. There are no clouds, no rain, and it feels like you’re in the sky even when you’re not. The landscape is made of huge gray blue iced mountains of jutting rock and craters cover the planes like the surface of the moon. The caves were amazing. You could fit entire cities in them and they almost had their own skies of rock and ice. The Symbiotes were so many that they seemed like a large multicolored ocean of moving life. I’ve never seen anything so beautiful in all of my days.”

“How did you get the Symbiotes to come with you?” asks Trevor. 

“We asked for volunteers. Klyntar there have a hive mind. It doesn’t control them – it’s more like a mental internet. Venom and I linked into the hive and asked for volunteers. There were a lot of them, so we had to find the really healthy ones that were open to experimentation on a foreign planet. We included knowledge of humans and all of Venom's experiences with the LIFE Foundation, good and bad, in the communion that we used as a vetting process. We made sure to link into the minds of our prospective recruits to weed out any with malintent or psychological instability. There was only one with cruel intentions and only two that were unstable.”

“How many did you interview?” Trevor asks.

“About forty. We couldn’t interview them all. We were short on time, and the others on the mission began running low on oxygen. There were easily a hundred that wanted to come back with us, and I bet most of them qualified, but we couldn’t bring that many.”

“How many did you bring back,” asks Axel.

“Seven. We were only supposed to bring back four and we had room for sixteen. It was almost eight, but we would’ve been separating a family. The young one was excited at the prospect of coming to Earth, but the grandparent was in shock and terror at the idea of never seeing the young one again. We could’ve found another, but like I said, we were short on time.”

“You think the life Foundation will treat them right?” Axel asks.

Eddie answers that one. “They gave us their word that they would. The new Symbiotes won't be protected by my contract, but working with us has set the new standard for how they deal with the Klyntar. I won’t have the authority to personally intervene with their treatment, but the LIFE Foundation considers me to be a sort of expert advisor. I bet they'll do right by them. I just hope they don’t plan letting them interact with Carnage. Even if Carnage doesn’t kill a fellow Symbiote, she might teach them bad habits. The last thing we need is more like Carnage. Agony, on the other hand is as peaceful and sweet as they come. I hope they don’t let the new Symbiotes interact with her for her safety. Together, Agony and Carnage are fine, but if they expose my daughters to any unknown factors like aggression or jealousy, I think I will have to do something about it.”

“Really though,” Axel says, “what can you do?”

“I can take my daughters from LIFE Foundation custody.”

 **“I didn’t know that,”** says Lasher. Trevor had transformed in the water while listening to Flash and Eddie. Phage’s decides to join in on that idea and begins to form his body as Phage while keeping his head human. There’s plenty of room in the hot tub and Phage and Lasher are much closer to human-sized than Venom or Anti-Venom. Phage switches positions to put his arm across Lasher’s shoulders. Lasher leans into his brother’s relaxed and protective gesture. 

**“So when do you get custody of me?”** Lasher says. 

“Technically I already have custody of Lasher, and Trevor is going to be considered my foster son in a month or two. Then it won’t we long before I’ve fully adopted you. You'll be seventeen by then, but at least we'll have almost a year as father and son in the eyes of the law.”

Lasher smiles ear to ear, and his sharp teeth glisten in the luminescence of the Christmas lights they have hanging around the ornate wooden canopy. 

**“You’ll always be our Dad,”** Lasher says happily. He knows that even after he’s a legal adult he will never stop being the loving son of the man who has become his hero. 

Flash repositions himself to be closer to Eddie. Venom dissolves his legs and Flash’s stumps are clear to see through the water. Lasher has never seen that before but doesn’t want to be rude, so he doesn’t say anything about it. Eddie scoots into a shorter seat of the hot tub and pulls his beloved into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Phage takes that moment to get out of the hot tub and refill their flutes of champagne. 

It’s a great night with the family and Flash doesn’t know how it can get any better. Venom knows though and there in the hot tub as Flash gives Eddie a sweet kiss, their Symbiotes ripple through their bodies and trade places. Flash is cover in a short-legged, sleeveless white wetsuit with thick black stripes running down the sides, and Eddie becomes larger and his body half formed as Venom, though his head stays the same and his body doesn’t grow to its full size, lest he completely fill the hot tub. 

In Venom’s voice and his own he says, **“We love you,”** to his fiancé and then to his boys.

When they turn in for the night, Eddie lays Flash down onto their bed and kisses him deeply. Anti-Venom reforms as a white and black jock strap and Eddie grows in size. It’s Flash's first time, but he knows what’s to come. Eddie pulls Flash's thighs up, and Flash holds onto his shoulders as Venom forms his own anatomy over Eddie’s. It’s huge, much bigger than Flash thinks he can take, but Anti-Venom relaxes his muscles and lubes him up with symbiotic fluid from the inside. Anti-Venom ripples across his body as Eddie slowly thrusts inside him and pushes in all the way to the base. He gives Flash a minute or two to adjust before slowly working him up to their mutual euphoria and ecstasy. They make love for two hours, coming together three times before they’re sated and Flash falls into slumber as Eddie pushes inside him again, and sleep takes them both as their Symbiotes mold them from four into one. 

Flash had never slept so well or so blissfully in all of his life, and Eddie has never once been happier.

  


  



	20. Kaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash talks to Peter. Peter talks to Kaine.

Flash wakes up completely refreshed. His euphoria from the night before is still coursing through his body. The only thing he needs now is food. He takes a quick shower while Eddie is still sleeping and goes downstairs to make breakfast. Trevor is already downstairs, playing Fable in the game room. Flash assumes that Phage is still sleeping and plans to wake him and Eddie when breakfast is ready. He makes French toast with cinnamon and syrup and diced fruit on waffles with whip cream

He gently wakes his fiancé and friend – son? – and they get ready for breakfast rather quickly. It’s as they’re eating and basking in having Flash safely home that Eddie gets a phone call with the emergency ringtone.

It’s the LIFE Foundation. They need to talk with Eddie and Flash today and the sooner the better. They had planned on seeing Agony and Carnage that afternoon anyway, so it was just a movement of their plans. When they get there they're shown to the conference room in the Symbiotics Department and they take their seats as Mister Gabriel and Greg enter. Mister Gabriel takes a place at the head of the table and remains standing. Eddie clears his throat and Mister Gabriel begins. “We've asked you here because we think we found a match for the Carnage Symbiote. A Mister Ben  
Reilly signed up with our program back when Drake was in charge. They didn't discover that Mister Reilly was a match because they didn't know what to look for at the time, and Mister Reilly was smart enough not to sign any life-threatening contracts. Through a national DNA database, we found that Mister Reilly's real name is Peter Parker–“

“Pete?! You're kidding!!” Flash interrupts.

“You know Peter Parker, Mister Thompson?”

“Yeah we went to school together. Kindergarten through the first year of college. He's a great guy. If he's a match, then I can give him a call and–”

“Hold your horses, Mister Thompson. We've contacted Parker and he says he's not interested in our program and wants nothing to do with us. If you contact him it has to be as a friend on behalf of your Symbiote's offspring and not as anyone affiliated with this company in any way. He's already asked us to destroy the DNA samples we have of him, and we have complied. If you really think Mister Parker will change his mind, by all means, contact him, although I doubt he will be willing to listen.”

“Okay, then. I'll do that.”

After the meeting, the guys head to the visitation area to spend time with Agony and Carnage. The visit with the girls goes well and Agony has really taken a liking to Phage, even telling him so explicitly through the mental link they share when the Symbiotes touch. Carnage has calmed down a lot, and though she had completely alien hormones flooded in her system around the time of her escape attempt foiled by Phage, her biochemistry has returned to normal. Flash is definitely feeling Venom's paternal instincts and his heart swells with emotion when he holds his Symbiote's offspring, just as Eddie's does. Flash promises Carnage they'll try to find him a good host soon and even tells her a funny anecdote about Peter from college.

Before long they head home, and Flash fiddles with his phone. He dials Peter's number, and Peter answers on the fifth ring.

“Flash?”

“Hey Pete, what's new?”

“Not too much. I'm thinking about starting my own tech company soon, but for now I'm still taking pictures for The Bugle. How about you, anything interesting?”

“You could say that. You know how I couldn't talk about my life for almost two years?” Flash tells Peter all about Project Rebirth, admitting that he's Agent Venom and telling Peter about his Symbiote's children. Peter is floored.

“So I was wondering,” Flash continues, “If you would be interested in helping out with one of the Symbiotes. She needs a human host, and a little birdie told me you might be a match.”

Peter lets out a long sigh. “I had no idea you were involved Flash. I probably wouldn't have been so rude if I'd known they were helping you out. My answer is still 'no’, but I'd like to help without being a host. Maybe if you need a babysitter or something.”

“I'm on the West Coast, Pete. I moved to San Francisco. I live with my boyfriend and two other Symbiotes. I guess I left all that out before…”

“Yeah, you did, Flash. I'm happy for you, I just didn't know you moved.”

“Well, it's okay, Pete. I'm glad you're not mad at me for bringing all this up. I didn't want to lose you as a friend.”

“Of course, Flash. I got your back, man. Wait…”

“What?” Flash says curiously.

“I think I just thought of someone who might help. If I'm a match for that Symbiote, then he's a match.”

“Are you sure? What, do you have an identical twin or a clone I don't know about?”

“Actually, two. Don't ask

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


“Why are you telling me this again?” Kaine is walking down the streets of New York next to his brother – his genetic template, really – and as with many conversations with his brother, he just doesn't know why the hell Peter thinks he gives a damn.

“Because it would really help out a friend of mine and, like, super-boost your powers.”

"My powers are fine, Pete. Unlike you, I can melt people's faces off, I produce my own webbing and I have actual built-in weapons. Maybe you're the one who needs to boost his powers.”

“Yeah, but it would make you stronger and faster too! Oh! And you'd be immune to my spider-sense. You could sneak up on me, and I'd never even know it!”

“I can do that already. You’ve got the reflexes of a cow.”

“I do _not_!” Peter says, stopping in his tracks.

Kaine turns back to look at him. “Peter, why is this so important to you?”

“It's about my friend's...sort of... daughter. The Symbiote I'm talking about is the daughter of my friend's Symbiote. You remember Agent Venom, right?”

“ _That_ punk loser? Don't tell me that's your friend.”

“You're just mad he kicked your ass all over Manhattan.” Peter says frankly.

“He did not ‘kick my ass’.”

“He _so_ kicked your ass. Like, royally. In fact, I think his boot print is permanently lodged on your left cheek.”

“How dare you? My ass is perfect.”

“So what I hear you saying is that you think _my_ ass is perfect.”

“How is that even remotely what I said?”

“We're identical.”

“Not entirely. I work out by pulling train cars. You work out by sitting on your ass in front of your computer. Besides, I'm a bad-ass.”

“Hey, I'm bad-ass, too”

“No, you are bad-ass adjacent, at best.”

“Did I mention there two-point-eight million dollars in it for you if you take on the Symbiote?”

“No, you didn't.”

“Well, there is!”

“Arrgh! Damn it, Pete!”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The walk from the airport to the LIFE Foundation was pretty far, but it was sunny. Kaine had become so used to New England weather that he'd forgotten what California was like. He bought four water bottles at a gas station for the walk and had emptied them by the time he got there.

When he walks in the doors, he is greeted by the security guards – man there was a lot of them. He walks up to the receptionist and introduces himself. “Hi, I'm Kaine Parker, I'm here to meet with  
David Gabriel, Eugene Thompson and Eddie Brock.”

The receptionist smiles and introduces herself as Ms. Lightwater. She pushes a button on the intercom and says, “Mister Parker is here to see Mister Gabriel.”

A sweet-looking woman dressed in a nice suit under a doctor's coat comes into the lobby from a side door and shows Kaine through the building, pointing out bathrooms and security stations along the way. The building is as amazing on the inside as it is on the outside. Kaine imagines he'd have a blast web-slinging in here. The ceiling is several stories high and there are convenient walkways crossing the open space and connecting different sides of the main part of the building. He even sees a few spots that would make for great spider's nests, where he could set up hammocks overlooking the great view over the bay out the gargantuan windowed walls.

They get to an area that looks like it's under construction. There are pieces of wall that look like solid rock and some areas that have caution tape across them. They go through a series of large vault doors, each closing behind the before the next one opens, and the woman leads him to a conference room where he comes face to face with Flash Thompson.

“You!”

“Hi, Kaine. You have a good flight?” Flash greets.

“You're the friend Peter was talking about?!” Kaine says incredulously.

“Peter talks about me? That's sweet. You know, for a while there you were almost my brother-in-law.”

“I'm well aware of how your relationship with my brother went.” Then, turning to the others in the room, “You guys have any lockers I can shove this guy in?”

“Introductions,” Flash says, ignoring Kaine’s question . “This is Mister Gabriel, the CEO of The LIFE Foundation. That's Greg The Security Guard. He's Mister Gabriel's personal security guard. That's Eddie Brock, my boyfriend-slash-fiancé, previous host to the Venom Symbiote and current host to Anti-Venom. That's Axel, host to the Phage Symbiote, and that's Trevor, host to the Lasher Symbiote. And I'm the current Venom, if you haven't already guessed.”

“That was you in Manhattan, wasn't it? I owe you an ass-kicking, pal.”

“I'll gladly collect on that if you're willing to host my daughter.”

“That's why I'm here. What do I have to sign.”

Mister Gabriel pipes up, “This is Ms. Francesca from our legal team and this is her partner, Mister Rolands. They'll go over the paperwork with you in a moment. Now, why don't we all have a seat and put old animosities aside, at least for the time being.”

They discuss the dangers and benefits of having a Symbiote. They discuss Carnage's tendency to strengthen her hosts and history of violence. At that, Kaine says, “Well, she'll feel right at home with me, then.”

They go over the contract and Kaine thinks he's getting a much better deal than they are, but apparently the chances of finding a matching host are low at best and near-impossible on average, so he guesses they're both getting something out of it. Kaine signs without asking for a lawyer, but he's anxious to get it over with and meet his new Symbiote.

The process isn't what Kaine expected. Instead of an injection or a surgery, they simply put him in a contained glass room and release the Symbiote into it. It quickly covers the distance between them and crawls up his legs to his torso where it sinks into his belly and chest, not even leaving behind a damp spot though it apparently soaked through his clothes like a liquid. He feels an immediate hunger and a strange curiosity.

**_Spider?_ **

_I'm your new host. Call me Kaine. Welcome home, Carnage._

  


  



	21. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaine gets to know his new Symbiotic family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content near the end. I tried to be tasteful about it, but it's basically one paragraph of gay sex.

Kaine feels great. A bit hungry – okay, a _lot_ hungry – and a bit disoriented, but his senses are slight with details he'd never normally notice and he feel _energized_. He feels like he’s on top of the world and no one can touch him. And he feels dangerous. He is, and he’s always known how dangerous he was, but this is new. He feels like his whole body's an arsenal of organic weapons. 

He doesn’t realize at first that he’s different. It isn’t until the scientists call on the intercom system to ask him how he feels that he looks up and sees his reflection in the window. Twirls of black are woven into the blood red symbiotic skin that covers his body. His teeth, when he opens his mouth are red, like dyed steel, and his pink tongue is long, thin and prehensile. His eyes are large and opalescent white, set higher on his head than normal. It almost reminds him of the lenses on his brothers' masks, but it’s not the same. His eyes are more sinister-looking. If he was to guess based on appearances, he’d assume the creature in his reflection is a super-villain. 

How fitting. 

“Mister Parker are you okay?” a voice says over the intercom.

Kaine comes back to reality. **“Yeah, I’m fine. Just catchin' my reflection. It’s not quite what I expected, but I didn’t really know what to expect. Why does Agent Venom look so different?”**

The voice comes over the intercom again. “I assure you Mister Parker, your appearance is not unusual for a Symbiote. Our understanding is that as shapeshifters, the Symbiotes can take on many forms. Whatever Carnage thinks you want to look like, she can do.” 

It’s at that moment that Carnage's skin begins to reform. Kaine shrinks to his normal height as his eyes turn from white to crimson. His face turns black and his mouth disappears in favor of his human mouth covered by a mask. The Symbiote forms as a red and black Spider-Man suit with black shoulders, neck, mask and back and a black spider symbol over his otherwise red chest. The front of his torso, leggings, arms and eyes are vibrant crimson red. There's also a red spider symbol on his black back, identical to the symbol on his chest. 

Kaine is impressed. It’s as if a costume designer picked apart his subconscious for inspiration and created a look that is uniquely Kaine. It’s much better than his black costume with the red cape. That one was good for intimidation, but this is better for patrolling as a Spider-Man. Police will be less likely to shoot a Spider-Man than a Kaine or a Carnage. He thinks back to the spider suit Peter lent him that looked like something out of TRON. It was a good suit, but this is better. This is much better. 

Kaine realizes the door to the glass room is opening a couple of seconds before it does. His spider sense must be heightened as well to give him that extra second of precognition. He could definitely get used to this. He makes his way out the door where he is greeted by Venom and Anti-Venom. Venom looks _very_ different. He is much more bulky, with the muscles of a large body builder and has a unique face that looks more cool than scary or dorky. Kaine always thought the white-rimmed Agent Venom eyes looked a bit dorky, like glasses too big for a kid’s face. This look is much more interesting and streamlined than Agent Venom's ever was. Anti-Venom is there and looks just like the pictures of him he saw at the S.H.I.E.L.D. briefing. Anti-Venom looks almost exactly like Venom originally did but with an opposite color scheme and longer claws. He feels himself transforming into Carnage again and without his consent, his body moves to wrap his arms around them in a hug. Defensively, he says, **“Don’t overthink this, Flash. This hug is for Venom.”**

He backs away slowly, his Symbiote hesitant to end the double hug, and sees Lasher and Phage standing there. Lasher jumps forward and hugs him. **“Good to see ya big sis!”** he says. 

**“Don’t call me that again,”** Kaine replies. **“Just because Carnage is feminine doesn’t mean our combined form is. I’m still a guy.”**

**“'Kay, big bro.”**

**“I’ve already got brothers,”** Kaine says, but after a moment’s thought, he adds, **“But you seem like an improvement, so I’ll let that slide.”**

Phage shakes his hand, and he’s the only one to do so. Kaine shakes it back appreciating the lack of intimacy of the gesture. They’re just not there yet. He's not there with Flash either, but he didn’t really have a say in the matter. 

When the family of Symbiotes is finished, the scientists herd Kaine into an exam room and begin checking him over all at once. After their scans and blood tests, they give him a nutrient solution, administering one drop at a time until the two-ounce vial is empty and repeating the process with a second vial. When that’s done Kaine feels _amazing_. They do all of their scans and tests again and Kaine feels like a lab rat by the time they’re done. He guesses that’s what he signed up for and that he'll put up with all of this to have his Symbiote and make the money. It hasn’t even been more than a couple of hours and he’s finding himself very attached to his Symbiote, no pun intended. 

He makes it out to the lobby where his new friends are there in their human forms. Kaine’s still in his Spider-Man suit that morphed onto him after the last of his tests. He feels an urge to be near the big guy (Eddie?) and knows it’s coming from Carnage. He indulges her and goes to stand near him, even though it puts him near Flash.

Flash starts talking to him. It’s some sort of apology, but Kaine isn’t listening. “How about we go get some grub? I could eat a whale,” Kaine says. 

“How about seals?” says Eddie. Kaine doesn’t know whether to be disappointed or not.

“If anywhere in this town serves seal, then I bet we'll be covered in red paint.” 

“We need to get you a lot more protein than you can get at a restaurant. We'll go hunting in the bay. Like natural predators,” Eddie says. Kaine can’t tell if he’s joking. He doesn’t sound like he’s joking, but no one says they'll go hunting seals in the bay like natural predators. That’s just not something people say. That’s not something people do.

**_Neither is shooting webs at a rapists before cutting their hands off._ **

_One time_ thinks Kaine. _Every other time, I webbed them up for the police and left a note like a good little spider-boy._

**_Waste of body parts. We would’ve eaten the heads._ **

_… You’re a little insane aren’t you?_

**_We prefer to think of it as pragmatic._ **

_…I like you already._

“So what'd'ya say?” says Eddie bringing Kaine back to reality. “Go seal hunting with us.”

“Sure. Sounds… good.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When they get to the bay, not far from the LIFE Foundation which overlooks it, Eddie suggests Kaine form Carnage into a wetsuit and take his regular clothes off to keep them from getting wet. Kaine admits it sounds like good advice and humors him. He’s starting to like Eddie, for no other reason if not he seems smart. Carnage has already changed into a red and black wetsuit under the clothes Kaine wore for his trip. 

Flash stares for a moment before speaking up. “I’m not sure you’re supposed to wear blood red when swimming in shark infested waters. Isn’t that as bad as wearing silver around barracudas?” 

“You’re not supposed to wear silver around sharks, either. Either way, I dare a shark to fuck with me today. A whole school of them even.”

“I hope you don’t get your wish,” says Lasher as he begins to take form. Before his pseudopods form, he dives into the water and Eddie jumps in shortly after him.

“After you princess,” Kaine says to Flash. Axel gives Kaine a curtsey and says, “Why thank you charming prince!” and leaps off the pier, showing of his superhuman acrobatics and doing a back flip into the water. 

Flash gives Kaine a look. “Parker, this is serious. We don’t want anyone to get hurt, you have to be safe—” Flash’s words are cut off by the splash as Kaine jumps into the water head first.

Flash follows him in and forms as Venom once he’s below the surface. While Anti-Venom, Lasher and Phage are all headed out towards the seals, Kaine heads in another direction, going deep. Venom knows he must follow his impetuous progeny, and he prepares himself for the worst. The worst doesn’t come though. Formed as Carnage, Kaine scares off approaching sharks by rushing them and tearing two of them to bits. He gobbles down the brains and leaves the rest for the remaining sharks. Venom keeps an eye on him but doesn’t interfere. It’s then that Kaine spots what he’s really after. A baleen whale is coming up for air.

Carnage charges into the gargantuan animal, devouring it’s heart on first contact and then its brain. He tears into the poor creature voraciously and only stops when Venom drags him to the surface. When they break the water, Venom begins his tirade.

**“A fucking _whale_?!! Are you serious?!”**

**“Did you not listen earlier when we said we could eat a ‘whale'?**

**“We thought it was an expression!!”** yells Venom. **“Why would you go after an endangered animal?!”**

 **”That whale is as endangered as those seals,”** Carnage replies, disappointed in Flash's lack of knowledge of marine life.

 **“THOSE SEALS AREN’T ENDANGERED!!”** yells Venom, somehow shrill despite his deep voice.

 **“NEITHER ARE MINKE WHALES!!”** Carnage yells back with a nasty cacophony of pitches in his voice. 

Phage breaks the surface nearby and screams at them, **“STOP SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER!! Not only are you going to attract attention to surface boats and anyone with sonar, you’re wasting perfectly good food! Anti-Venom and Lasher are eating as much as they can, but it’s a fucking whale! Help out, already!”**

Phage dives back into the water and starts munching on the remains of the whale along with Anti-Venom and Lasher. **“This isn’t over,”** Carnage says before plunging himself back into the water. Venom growls loudly in frustration and plunges in after him, taking Phage’s advice not to waste the meal. 

On the way over to the loft, Flash looks up Minke whales on his phone. He groans in defeat and turns to where Kaine is in the back seat. “I’m sorry, Kaine. You were right, and I shouldn’t have lost my cool.”

“I want to hear you say, verbatim, 'I was wrong'.”

“I was wrong.”

“Thank you.”

Kaine is silent for the rest of the journey but when Trevor starts making faces at him to try and cheer him up, he smiles. When they arrive at the loft, he says to Trevor, “You’re at least as dorky as my real brothers, but you’ve got a good heart. Keep being you, kid.” 

They get inside and Phage invites Kaine to use his shower while Trevor uses the shower on his floor and Eddie and Flash shower together on theirs. 

It isn’t a sexy shower. Eddie and Flash are arguing about Kaine. “You have to give him a little leeway, Flash,” Eddie says. “He’s used to being an aggressive loner and with your history of each other, it’s understandable that he’s a little temperamental.”

“I already apologized. What else do you want me to do?” Flash says defensively. 

“I want you to be patient. You'll be good friends. You'll see. Just don’t expect to get there over night. He’s needs breathing room and forcing your ideals on him, correct or not, is not the way to talk sense into anybody.”

“Sorry, _Dad_.”

“Don’t take that tone with me,” Eddie jokes.

“I just want us to get along,” Flash says.

“You will,” Eddie says. “Give it time.” 

Meanwhile Kaine is changing places with Axel, drying off in the bathroom as Axel strips. 

“It’s just, he’s a complete dumbass. He isn’t a bully anymore, but he’s still a complete asshole,” Kaine says as he dries himself with one of Axel’s fluffy towels.

“He’s not. You two have some bad blood. I get that. But he’s not a bad guy, and neither are you,” Axel responds.

“You don’t even know me, so your judgement of character falls into question. I used to hunt down my own brother to make his life miserable and tried to kill him I don’t know how many times.”

“You forget, I used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. I’ve seen your profile. You only did all of that because you thought you were protecting your other brother.”

“Urrgh! Why does this have to be so hard?”

“Maybe because your lying to yourself to make things easier. Maybe because you have a guilt complex that you project on others. I really don’t know,” Axel says earnestly.

“Maybe you’re right. Damn this sucks. It’s just much easier to think in terms of bad guys and good guys. I always thought of Flash as a bad guy. When he finally stopped bullying Peter he started beating the crap out of me.”

“You forget, I was there. It was utter pandemonium. You were completely out of control, causing chaos for no apparent reason. We were on a mission and instead of doing your part you went rogue and botched everything.”

Kaine laughs. “One thing’s for sure: I’m never taking a S.H.I.E.L.D. mission again.”

“Good,” Axel says, stepping into the shower. “They’re dicks.”

Kaine laughs again. “So maybe – MAYBE – Flash isn’t a bad guy. It’s still going to take some convincing.”

“You'll get there. Give it time.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Kaine comes downstairs in his red and black Spider-Man uniform with his mask/hood off and finds Eddie and Trevor playing a video game in the game room. An idea hits him and he says to Eddie, “ We got any cards? And liquor?”

“Sure do,” says Eddie. “Why don’t we talk first. I’ve got proposition for you.”

They adjourn to the living room where Eddie offers Kaine chocolates from the candy dish. Kaine picks out a dark chocolate mint and listens as Eddie begins his proposal. 

“I’d like you to stay here for a while. It'll save you money on getting a hotel room or an apartment until your first check from the LIFE Foundation comes through. It will also give us some time to get to know each other. You’re carrying my daughter around in you, and I’d like to keep an eye on her and you for a bit to make sure everything’s okay.”

“That sounds okay. Axel says you have a jacuzzi.”

“That we do. It’s on the roof.”

“So I can mooch off you guys for a while? You’re okay with that?”

“I’d actually prefer it.” 

“Cool. So where’s the liquor? I’m going to need a lot of it if I’m going to live with Flash.” Eddie would laugh if he wasn’t worried. 

“I’ll break it out tonight. In the meantime, why don’t you spend some time with us in the game room?”

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather wait for Axel to get out of the shower and have a beer with him in the hot tub.”

“It's up to you. Do you want me to show you where you’ll be sleeping?”

“No, I can wait.” 

“Alright then. Let me get you a beer. You gonna swim in that?”

As if reacting to Eddie’s question, Carnage changes form into a short skin-tight, shirtless neoprene bathing suit. With Kaine’s muscular body on display Eddie can’t help but stare. “You work out?” Eddie asks.

“Pulling train cars,” Kaine answers. 

Eddie’s impressed. He doesn’t know anyone who does that, super-human or otherwise. “With Carnage, you might have to switch to bench pressing train cars if you want to stay in shape, though she can probably improve your musculature without the need to work out.”

“That’s pretty bad ass,” Kaine says. He turns to the stairs a few seconds before Axel comes down the steps. He gets up and says to Eddie, “Beer.”

Eddie, though he raises an eyebrow at Kaine’s manners (or lack thereof), goes to the fridge to pull out a six pack. He might join in after he’s finished playing the game with Trevor. Kaine takes Axel by the arm. “I’m kidnapping you. We're going upstairs and you’re going to get a bathing suit on. Eddie’s getting beer out, and we are going to chill in the hot tub until the sun goes down.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice. Let’s wait for Eddie, though. I can drop off my clothes on the way up.” Axel starts stripping to reveal a blue and gunmetal gray speedo and folds his clothes over his arm. Eddie comes back with the six pack and tells them to save him two before going back to play video games with Lasher. Kaine and Axel head up the stairs to the roof and see Flash on the way up. Kaine doesn’t say anything, but Axel greets him cheerfully and gives him a quick hug.

Once on the roof, Kaine takes in the sights and sounds, very satisfied with the view. There are a few birds in the garden, but they fly away when the two men approach to enter the hot tub. Axel turns on the bubbles and the heat and sits next to Kaine in the water. 

“I’m looking forward to patrolling here,” Kaine says after a minute or two of silence. “There aren’t as many buildings to swing from, but it seems like a nice city.”

Axel looks at him with curiosity in his eyes. “You gonna take a day off or go patrolling tonight?”

“Crime doesn’t take days off. I do sometimes, but not if I can help it.”

“I admire your tenacity.” Axel takes a sip of his beer. “What makes you do it?”

Kaine pauses, staring into the distance. “I guess I’m trying to be a little more like my brother. He helps people out of the goodness of his heart. For me it’s just habit. I picked it up after patrolling with him for a year to help him stay safe. The man has no sense of mortality, so he needs someone looking out for him.” 

“He’s not here now. Why do you keep doing it? I’m not trying to convince you not to. I’ve just always been interested in capes and their motives. You know, what makes someone decide to put on a costume and take up being a vigilante?”

“I think it’s usually some sort of trauma or hero complex. Or guilt. Think about it. Natasha originally did it because she was traumatized and started fighting back against the people who did it. Then she did it to make up for her past transgressions. Now she does it because she’s already a hero and it’s her profession. My brother started because a criminal murdered our uncle, and he had the opportunity to stop it and didn’t. It’s not just that he wants to protect people, it’s that he feels guilty if he doesn’t. He carries the weight of the world on his shoulders because he was traumatized by something he could’ve taken action over. Now he feels guilty if he doesn’t always take action. Me, I don’t do it to save the innocent. I do it to punish the guilty. On some level, I think I see a part of my past self in the people I stop, and I wish I could go back in time and stop myself. It’s not that simple though. I’m a complex man with simple needs,” Kaine says thoughtfully. 

“That’s deep, dude,” says Axel.

“It was a deep question,” Kaine replies.

It isn’t long before they’re joined by Flash and Eddie. They brought up some more beer and when they get in, Flash sits on the other side from Kaine and stays quiet. Eddie greets them and opens a beer, sitting next to Flash and pulling him halfway onto his lap.

“So what’d we miss?” Eddie asks.

“We were just psychoanalyzing superhero vigilantes to figure out what makes them tick,” Axel answers. “How about you Eddie, what makes you go on patrol?”

“I don’t like to see people get hurt,” Eddie answers honestly. “I think that if I wasn’t out there being a nightmare monster, it’d happen a lot more.”

“So the adrenaline rush has nothing to do with it?” Kaine says.

“I was asked why I do it, not what I enjoy about it. For those of us who spent our entire lives without superpowers, having and using super-human abilities is pretty damn cool. I realize you’re probably used to it, having always been super-human, but me? I revel in getting to do things like ties guns in knots and climb buildings like a squirrel climbs a tree.” 

“Trust me,” Kaine says. “I may be used to it, but I still enjoy it. Just because I feel like it’s my natural element doesn’t mean I don’t 'revel' in it.”

“So, I was wondering,” Eddie starts, “if you would like to go on patrol together. Crack a few heads, munch on some bad guys... What’d’ya say?”

“I’m going tonight,” says Kaine. “Wanna join?”

“It’s a date,” Eddie says.

“Please don’t call it that,” says Kaine.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Kaine has to admit: patrolling in San Francisco is fun. Or maybe it’s just because Eddie’s there. They have a pretty good rhythm down — Spider-Carnage makes the bad guys piss their pants; Anti-Venom and Carnage munch on heads (sometimes they even eat the bad guys whole); Anti-Venom heals the wounded victims; and they call police or fire department as needed. It’s a good system and Eddie’s jokes are way better than Peter's ever were. Or Ben’s for that matter. 

At one point they find a group of junkies in an alley and they look about Lasher’s age. Carnage tries to tell them that drugs are bad and they shouldn’t do them, but one with steel balls says, “Hey, if I could quit I would.” At that, Eddie picks him up by the shoulders.

“Hey, easy, man! I just mean that once you get addicted, it’s near impossible to quit.” Then a white hot burning sensation fills the junkie's body. He screams and Anti-Venom puts him down.

Anti-Venom addresses him. **“The addiction is purged from your body. The chemical aspect is over, but you still have to overcome habit and psychological addiction. That much is solely in your hands.” ******

Carnage expects the junkie to be angry, but instead he just shivers and says, “Thanks.” Carnage expects the other junkies to back away, but one rushes forward towards Anti-Venom.

“Can you do me next?” There were five junkies altogether. Four of them were ready to stop the madness and ask for Anti-Venom’s help. 

The last keeps his distance. When Anti-Venom gives him a look, he just says, “Not me, man. I’m cool. I’m not ready to quit yet. Thanks for the offer.” 

**”Your choice,”** Anti-Venom says.

Anti-Venom and Spider-Carnage finish their patrol around three in the morning. On their walk home (in normal human form) Kaine says, “It’s a shame the bars are closed. I’d love a stiff one.”

“Can’t believe you just phrased it like that.”

“I didn’t mean a corpse.”

“Neither did I,” Eddie says slyly.

“Oh, ha, ha,” Kaine says sarcastically. “Although, speaking of cock, is your kid single?”

“Trevor’s _sixteen_!”

“I meant Axel.”

“Oh. As far as I know, he’s available. Why?”

“Why do you think?”

“Wouldn’t it be weird to sleep with your sort-of-brother.”

“Well, I want to date him first.”

“That doesn’t make it less weird.”

“Our Symbiotes may be related, but we aren’t. Besides, for him, I’d swing a little weird. I like him.”

“Well, I’m glad it's not just a sex thing. There wouldn’t be anything wrong if it was, but I think he could use some emotional support. Y'know, romantically speaking. It’s not something me, Flash or Trevor can give him.”

“We’ll see. He might not even like me that way.” 

“I think he does,” says Eddie. “I’ve never once seen him in a speedo until you came along.”

“Really?” asks Kaine. “'Cause, he was super-hot in it. I can’t believe he wouldn’t show himself off more.”

“Oh, he’s a show off alright. Just keep in mind that somewhere in there, he’s got real feelings too.”

“I will. I think he’s already shown a few. Don’t worry, I’m not going to break his heart.”

“I’ll hold you to that. I tell you what, if you’re not too tired for it, let's drink some liquor and play cards when we get home.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


They arrive at the loft soon after that and Kaine insists that they need showers before doing anything else. His exact words are, “We reek.” They shower in their respective bathrooms and Axel wakes up to the sound of water running. He almost decides to go in and ask to join Kaine in the shower, but he doesn’t think he has the balls for it right now. Instead, he morphs Phage into pajama pants and a tank and heads downstairs. He figures Kaine might be going back down when he’s done showering. He plays Prototype for about fifteen minutes before Eddie comes down and joins him. Soon, Eddie gets up to go to the kitchen to pull out some liquor and playing cards. He doesn’t know why Flash keeps them in the knife drawer unless it’s some kind of pun on 'cutting the deck'. Maybe he just grew up with them there. He gets out the cards made of clear plastic and shuffles them thoroughly before raiding the liquor cabinet and getting out Scotch and supplies for brown Russians. He makes four brown Russians and puts two in the freezer. He figures that they won’t be in there long. He gets out a glass tumbler for Kaine, knowing one of his favorites is Scotch. He doesn’t know if he prefers it on the rocks or neat, so he doesn’t prepare it yet. 

Kaine comes down shortly after and Eddie has cards on the coffee table in the living room, along with two brown Russians and an empty tumbler next to an unopened bottle of Scotch. Kaine smiles.

“Its only been a day and you know me so well,” says Kaine to Eddie. Eddie goes to get Axel from the game room while Kaine takes his tumbler to the kitchen for ice. They meet back in the living room and Eddie shuffles the cards again.

“So, what are we playing? Seven Card Stud? Rummy? Go Fish?” 

“Lets go with Stud,” Axel says. “Its one of my favorites.” 

Eddie hands the cards to Kaine for him to cut the deck and then starts dealing out the cards. Axel is the worst bluffer ever and pumps his fist when he gets his cards. Kaine immediately says, “I fold,” looking at his cards with disdain before flipping them down on the table. Eddie stays in and gets a full house when he gets new cards, but Axel lays down four Aces and the Queen of Hearts. Kaine is the next to deal and somehow Axel gets four Kings and a ten, beating Kaine’s four sevens and a queen. Eddie has nothing decent, but didn’t fold. 

It goes on like this for an hour before Axel finally says to Kaine, “So when are you going to kiss me.” By then, they’ve each had two drinks, but they’re only buzzed. 

“How about now?” Kaine says before leaning over to Axel and giving him a sloppy kiss. Axel shamelessly deepens the kiss, coaxing Kaine’s tongue into his mouth and sucking on it. Before they know it, Kaine is strattling Axel on the couch and they’re making out like teenagers. Eddie clears his throat to get their attention, but they don’t hear him over the sensations they’re feeling. Eddie gets up and goes to make more drinks, getting out the Bailey’s and mixing a couple of chocolate milks with Irish cream. When he gets back, they’re repositioned on the couch and Axel is sideways in Kaine’s lap. They both kiss and cuddle, ignoring Eddie as he re-deals the cards. Kaine notices first and settles Axel onto the couch, moving away from him so that they can play the game. 

“So,” Eddie begins, “Are you two going to date or just make out.”

Axel answers first. “Just make out.” Kaine gives him a look. “Well, I mean… Do you want to date?”

“I want to fuck you every night, and I want it to mean something. Does that qualify as dating?” Kaine says with decisiveness. 

“Yeah,” says Axel with a little glee, “Let’s do that.”

Eddie laughs. “I’m glad you two are getting along so well,” he says. 

Kaine gives Axel another kiss and Carnage forms as his Spider-Man costume except for the head. Phage tenses a bit, and the pajama pants noticeably cling to his host. 

After another drink, Kaine says, “We should call my brother!”

“It’s almost five in the morning,” Eddie points out. Kaine waves him off and gets out his phone.

Axel looks a little giddy. “We’re calling Spider-Man! We’re actually calling Spider-Man!”

“You _know_ Spider-Man. You used to work together,” Kaine says to Axel. Axel jumps up and down a little.

“Work relationships aren’t the same thing. I’m gonna be fucking Spider-Man’s brother. It’s a fanboy’s dream come true!” Kaine laughs at him. He’d be offended if he didn’t know Axel wants Kaine in and of himself. As it is, he gets being giddy about superheroes. Maybe not his brother because the guy is a serious nerd, but when he met Natasha for the first time, he nearly melted, and not just because she’s beautiful. Back then, it was 'Agent Romanoff’ and not 'Natasha'. Becoming friends with superheroes is cool, and he’s not going to ruin that for Axel. 

Eddie goes to fix them their fourth drinks and comes back in a minute. Kaine waits to call Peter until Eddie’s back. Kaine dials Peter’s number and puts the call on speaker, placing the phone on the table. It rings four times and Peter picks up.

“Hello?”

“Hey Pete!” says Kaine.

“Kaine? Why are you calling me at sunrise? Is there an emergency?”

“No emergency. I just wanted to talk to my favorite brother. How are you?”

“Trying to sleep. You sound drunk. Have you been drinking?”

“Yeah, a little. Did you patrol last night? I went out with Eddie and we ate like ten guys!”

“Kaine? Are you serious?” Peter asks, woken up by Kaine’s confession. “That’s what I was afraid of. That thing’s changing you.”

“She is _not_! The only difference is that the dead body’s aren’t going to waste. I mean, we ate them alive, but they would’ve been dead anyways.”

“Kaine, listen to yourself! You’re talking about cannibalism!”

“Not quite. I was more alien than human at the time…” Kaine reasons

“Now you’re talking about the semantics of cannibalism! You’ve got to get rid of that Symbiote!” Peter says. 

“Fuck you, bro. I’m not getting rid of her. Besides, four of them were trafficking small children. You’d have lost it too.”

“Well that’s better than going after civilians. Are you sure you had to eat them, though?”

“ _Small. Children._ ”

“Okay, I won’t argue. So how’s it going with everything? You find a place out there?”

“Fuck that. It’s my first day! I’m mooching off Eddie until my first check comes. Then I can probably buy a small house if I don’t stay here to be with my new fucktoy! Say 'hi', Phage!”

“Hi Phage! I mean, hi Spider-Man! What’s up?!”

“Axelson? What are you—? Oh, right… Symbiote. So you’re screwing my brother now?”

“Not yet, but I’m going to tonight if we’re not too drunk! And I think he’s screwing me. We’re both tops, so we haven’t figured that part out yet. How’s New York?”

“Same as always. Listen, I gotta get some sleep—”

Kaine makes a sound like the buzzer of a game show. “ _Aaaaaa– wrong!!_ You’re going to stay up and entertain us over the phone! Sing the Song of the Elements! I love that one!”

“Kaine—”

“—Aaaaaaaa!”

“Seriously, I need to—"

“—Aaaaaaaa!!”

“Stop tha—"

“—Aaaaaaaaaa!!!”

“FINE! 🎼There’s antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium and hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium, and nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium, and iron, americium, vibranium, uranium….”🎵 

Peter sings the whole song as Kaine and Axel clap with enthusiasm and howl with laughter. Eddie is so embarrassed for his boys right now. As a fan, he finds it hilarious that he’s hearing Spider-Man sing to his boys in his living room. As a dad, he can’t believe his boys are drunk-calling a costumed superhero at five in the morning. He guesses it’s later in New York, but it’s still really early (or really late). And he really can’t believe he’s come to think of Kaine as one of his sons after just one day. But there it is. His paternal feelings were sealed when they went on patrol together, and he doesn’t think he can think of him any differently after last night. 

By the time Peter finishes the song, Flash has come downstairs to investigate the commotion. “Hey, is that Peter?” he says. 

“Yo, Pete!” Kaine says. “Say hi to Flash!”

“Hi, Flash,” Peter says. “How are you doing? You mind keeping my brother out of trouble. He seems to be a bit… rambunctious.”

“I’m not going to make him stop drinking if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Damn. It was worth a shot,” Peter says. “So how’s civilian life treating you?”

“I’m getting married!” Flash says. “We haven’t set a date yet but I got an awesome ring. Vibranium steel, too. With diamonds!” Flash says, perpetually enthused with his engagement.

“We were just talking about vibranium,” Kaine mutters.

“That’s awesome! I’m really happy for you Flash. Who's the lucky girl?” says Peter.

“That would be me,” Eddie speaks up.

“Hi, Eddie. I didn’t realize you were on the call, too. Congratulations on your engagement. I’m really happy for you both.”

“Not surprised we're both marrying men?”

“I gotta admit, I'm a little surprised about Flash. I would’ve dated him in high school if I’d known he was into guys.”

“I wasn’t,” says Flash. “But you’ve always got a special place in my heart, Pete.”

“You too, man. I love you. Take care of each other.”

“We will,” says Eddie, knowing he already plans to do exactly that.

“I really gotta go guys. I have less than an hour before I get up for work and I really need the sleep.”

“Okay, Pete. Take care!” Flash says.

“Bye, baby brother!” says Kaine.

“I’m older than you,” protests Peter.

“Not since I was artificially aged to be older,” argues Kaine. 

“Fine, see y’all around. Be safe!”

“Bye Spider-Man!” says Axel. 

“Bye, Pete,” says Kaine and Flash. 

“Sleep well, Parker,” says Eddie.

Kaine finally hangs up the phone and puts it in his dimensional aperture, an invisible pocket in his spider suit. He turns to Flash and regards him for a minute.

“Hey, Flash. Have a drink with me.”

“You know I try not to drink much.”

“It won’t be much. Besides, you owe me for that ass-kicking.”

“You’re finally ready to admit I kicked your ass?”

“No. I meant the ass-kicking I owe you. Instead, have a drink with me and we'll call it even.”

“I don’t that’s a good idea,” Flash says nervously. 

“Come on! I'll call you 'Daddy'.”

“Now I know you’ve had too much to drink,” Flash says. 

“Come on, Daddy! Have a drink with me! Please?”

Eddie puts his face in his hands. He doesn’t want to tell either of them what to do, but if Flash says no one more time and Kaine keeps at it…

“Okay. One drink.” Flash looks defeated, but in a happy way. It’s a weird juxtaposition. Eddie doesn’t know if it’s because Kaine called him 'Daddy' or if it’s because he really does want a drink. Eddie just wants them happy and healthy, so he doesn’t read into it too much. Flash looks at Eddie. “Do you want to, too?” 

“Sure. Make mine strong. I’m going to bed after this.”

“Alright, Sweetheart.”

Flash goes into the kitchen with Kaine and they make very strong white Russians. Kaine starts to propose a toast to ass-kicking alternatives, but Flash tells him they need to go to the living room with Eddie and Axel first. They hand their significant others their drinks and have a quiet morning together. 

They don’t notice as Lasher makes his way out of his bedroom one floor above them via the balcony and transforms into street clothes once he hits the pavement. With his secrecy ensured, he runs down the street.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Flash is on his second drink. He promised himself he wouldn’t, but it’s not like he has a drinking problem – he just doesn’t like alcohol in excess. His second drink is much weaker than the first as per his instructions, but it doesn’t matter since his first one was so strong. He figures they even out to two normal drinks. Eddie is asleep in his arm chair and Axel is happily clinging to Kaine on the couch. Axel and Flash at least got sleep last night. Flash doesn’t know how Kaine is still going. 

Kaine is leaning in on Flash a little too much and while Flash wants to remind Kaine that he’s going to be married _if_ that’s relevant to Kaine’s body language, he doesn’t want to discourage normal friendliness. He decides to say nothing since Kaine is just a friendly drunk and has only been flirtatious and sexual towards Axel, whom he frequently pulls onto his lap and gives a thrust upwards with his hips. Flash recognizes the technique. Kaine is establishing dominance before they make it to the bedroom. It'll make Axel less uncomfortable when Kaine gets his way in the bedroom. Flash is certain Kaine wants to be the big spoon in the relationship like Eddie is to Flash. It’s not just about who tops who, and Flash understands the dynamics much better than he did a year ago. He’s going to be married to his own 'big spoon' soon enough. 

By the time Flash finishes his second drink, Kaine and Axel are unabashedly making out and even making slurping noises as they suck on each other’s tongue. It’s then that Flash realizes that he never saw Kaine showed to the guest room on the third floor. They set him up to share a bathroom with Axel – which is looking more and more like the right call – and use the guest bedroom there. It doesn’t have a large bed or anything, but it’s a place to sleep and if they stay cuddled close, there’s room for Kaine and Axel to sleep there. 

Flash yawns, drowning out the sounds that Kaine and Axel are making. Axel breaks away from kissing Kaine. “Are you tired?” he says.

“Just ready for coffee is all. I slept more than you two did. Did anyone show Kaine the guest room?”

“The one next to my room?" says Axel. "I’ll show him. We can drop by there on the way to my room.”

“Your bed is tiny for two people.” 

“Maybe too small for two people to sleep. Fortunately, that’s not what I'm implying.” Axel pops his eyebrows up and down as if Flash didn’t already know what he means.

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure he knows where he can put his stuff.”

“I know right where I can 'put my stuff',” Kaine says suggestively. 

“Okay, definitely time for coffee!” says Flash as he hauls himself up to go to the kitchen. As if on cue, Trevor comes in the front door with Starbucks drink caddies carried by pseudopods. 

“Did someone say coffee? I’ve got sixteen for us!”

“Lasher, you’re kidding!" Flash says. "Why so much? Did you use your powers in public?”

“Actually, I managed to balance most of them on my arms when I left but once I was by the house, I repositioned and used my tentacles to make sure I didn’t spill anything coming in the door.” Trevor put the caddies down on the table and reached for an iced mocha chocolate chip hazelnut latté. He didn’t know what everyone wanted, so he got a mixture of things, erring on the side of chocolate. It worked out okay. 

Axel looks through a few of the labels until he finds a chocolate caramel macchiato and downs half in one gulp, screaming “Hot!” when it burns his mouth. It wakes Eddie up and when he sees the plethora of coffee on the coffee table, he groans.

“Lasher, what did I tell you about this?”

“You told me to shop local, so I went to the _local_ Starbucks and got us coffee.”

“I told you not to get this much. How did you get it all back here without using your powers? Tell me someone helped you.”

“Yeah,” Trevor says, “Lasher helped me. And I didn’t use powers most of the way here.”

“How did you get it here then?”

“Very, very carefully.”

“We don’t need twenty cups of coffee.”

“I only got sixteen. And there’s _five_ of us now. That’s only three cups per person except one who gets two. That’s not bad.”

“Fine, just give me a mocha whatever,” Eddie says. 

“One mocha whatever coming up!” Trevor says energetically as he picks out a double mocha cappuccino with cinnamon for Eddie. After he hands the drink to Eddie, he selects a caramel mocha frappuccino for himself. He sips loudly through his straw as he settles back on the couch a little too close to Kaine and Axel. 

“Hey, kid! We're macking here! Give us a little breathing room, will ya?” says Kaine, channeling his inner New Yorker and letting his natural accent slip into his words. 

Trevor snuggles closer and gives them a hug, just to be annoying, and goes to sit on the opposite side of the couch. “Better?” he asks. 

“Loads,” says Axel. He goes back to kissing Kaine gently and slowly on the jaw while Flash settles down in the other arm chair and takes a few sips of his drink. 

“You guys going to continue being royal dicks and make out in front of the kid?” Eddie says.

“I’ve seen people kissing before. It doesn’t bother me,” Trevor grumbles. 

Kaine locks eyes with his new beau. “You hear that, baby? Eddie called us royal,” Kaine says with a smirk. 

Axel gives him a long, deep kiss and moves off of his lap. “Let’s behave for a while. We can be naughty later.”

“ _Royally_ naughty,” Kaine says in a seductive voice.

With Kaine and Axel no longer literally attached at the hips, Eddie relaxes. He’s ready to go back to sleep but feels like he needs to be up for the day. Flash as if reading his mind, says, “It’s still plenty early. Why don’t you go to sleep for three or four hours and I’ll wake you up then.” Eddie mumbles his agreement and accompanies Flash upstairs. Lasher goes into the game room and starts up the PlayStation, fully formed, and the only thing human about him is Trevor’s head. Kaine and Axel drink some more coffee and kiss each other sweetly, a little less voraciously than before. 

“You really want to do this?” Kaine says curiously. “You want to be with me?”

“I want to be with you,” Axel says before giving him a tongue kiss and cupping the sides of his face. Kaine leans into the kiss and moans. 

“Good. You know you’re on bottom right?” says Kaine.

“Oh, most definitely,” says Axel, who’s never once questioned Kaine’s dominance, even if he is a little nervous. He's never been penetrated before, but the only one he’d let do that would be Kaine, or maybe Greg the Security Guard. He thinks again on Eddie. Physically, he’d bottom for him in a heartbeat, but emotionally, that’s just not how they relate to each other. With Kaine it feels as natural as breathing, but with Eddie, he’d be constantly nervous that he’d be messing up the feelings between him and his new father figure. Come to think of it, he feels the same about Flash. Axel would be the top in that equation, but their Symbiotes' familial feelings make it hard to see Flash as sexual. Like, _at all_. What he doesn’t get is why he doesn’t have the same awkwardness with Kaine. 

**_We aren’t sexual beings, Axel_** says Phage in Axel’s head. **_You and Kaine are the ones who would be together, not Carnage and us. Be with Kaine, and enjoy it. Your bliss is our bliss._** Axel can’t argue with that logic. He knows Phage has been loving his brain chemistry ever since he first kissed Kaine. He’s been totally blissed out without ever once touching himself. He still doesn’t know if that means he thinks of Eddie as fatherly in and of himself. He'll figure that out later. Right now, he’s going to focus on Kaine. 

“So what do you want to do today?” Axel asks Kaine.

“I want to snuggle with you, take our coffee to the jacuzzi, tell Flash I don’t hate his guts and fuck your brains out. Preferably in that order.” 

“Oh man, you’re going to wait that long? I don’t know if I can wait.”

“You can wait. We should probably both be well rested before we do that anyways, do how about tonight. Today we'll kiss and cuddle and take a nap. Tonight, you’re my bitch. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Good, now let’s go shower.”

“You just showered a few hours ago.”

“And I want a shower _with you_ now. Maybe relieve some tension before tonight.”

Axel stops breathing. “Okay,” he says meekly. Kaine leads him up the stairs to the third floor and into the shower. They wash each other sensually before Kaine gets on his knees and starts doing things to Axel’s ass. Axel doesn’t know what he expected but a symbiotic tongue penetrating him was not it. He howls in pleasure as Kaine takes him places he’s never been before. It isn’t long before he’s begging to be fucked. Instead, Kaine turns him around and starts on his front, bringing him to climax in three minutes and drawing it out into another two. Kaine stands up and pushes Axel’s head down towards his cock. Axel is a little intimidated by the girth and length, but Kaine holds his face lovingly and gently presses his cock past Axel’s open lips. Axel’s done this before, but never with someone he cared about before. It was always a quick reciprocation with a stranger that he’d never see again. This time, he wants to make sure he does it right. He keeps his teeth away from Kaine as he closes his lips and sucks. Soon, Kaine is pushing past his gag reflex and forcing his way deeper into Axel’s throat. Axel does his best, but coughs around Kaine’s cock as Kaine fucks his face. Soon, Axel feels Kaine tensing up and pulling his hair and plunging in deeper. The gush of hot fluid goes down his throat first, but soon fills and overflows his mouth. Kaine pulls him to his feet, pins him against the wall and kisses him deeply as he continues orgasming, spilling himself all over Axel’s chest and stomach. 

Kaine doesn’t stop kissing him for another hour.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Kaine didn't ask for this. In fact, he asked not to be too involved in the family of Symbiotes, but he doesn't always get what he wants, and Flash and Eddie seem convinced he needs a room of his own.

They're at IKEA. Apparently, they don't think the guest room is good enough for him, so they're asking him to pick out furniture and bedding so they can remake the guest room into his bedroom. Kaine isn't sure what to do. He wants to just pick out everything that catches his eye since these guys are apparently loaded, but something's holding him back. He tries to decide whether to get wooden furniture or metal. Metal won't be destroyed as easily is he throws a tantrum, but if he does, metal would cause more damage to the room itself. He could always just get a tall bedframe like a top bunk without a mattress and make a webbing hammock to sleep in. Would he really prefer a mattress? All these decisions make his head spin.

Finally, Lasher asks if he wants space efficient or luxurious. Kaine decides space efficient with a luxurious mattress. Lasher asks if he wants room for two in the bed. Kaine decides that's probably a good idea. Lasher asks if he wants an elevated bed or one on the ground. Kaine decides elevated. Lasher asks if he has any favorite colors. Kaine says black. With these preferences in mind Lasher helps him find an elevated extra-long queen size bed made of black-painted wood with a desk built in under it. They pick out the best memory foam mattress they can find and even find some black metal bar frames that Kaine can put up along the walls that will act as webbing anchors. Kaine picks out a black wooden dresser with fogged glass fronts to the drawers and a nice desk chair. There. They have the basics. No need to get more unless they find necessities that they don't have. Kaine is sick of furniture shopping now. He just wants to go to sleep. He takes a nap in Axel’s room while Eddie and Flash work on assembling the furniture in Kaine's new bedroom. They keep the furniture away from the walls and paint the walls black with a red accent wall. On that wall they have black wall sculptures and sconces to hang, and they open the windows and turn the ceiling fan on very low to help the paint dry.

Kaine wakes up to the feeling of his new boyfriends arms around him and the smell of wet paint. He goes through the bathroom into his new bedroom to check it out. He likes the paint and Flash and Eddie have already assembled all of his furniture. He’s anxious to get moved in, but not so anxious that he’s going to breathe paint fumes. He goes to grab Axel from his bedroom and tell him to put on something nice. He’s going to the mall today to get some new clothes. Eddie gave him fifteen hundred dollars for new stuff including a new wardrobe, and Kaine’s ready to find something upscale to wear. Most of his nice clothes aren’t really all that nice and he has plans to spend the cash wisely. He's already got plenty of casual clothes, so he only needs two or three nice outfits and some lounging clothes. Axel asks why he has to dress nice if Kaine isn’t, and Kaine says he wants to take him to a fancy restaurant for a late lunch and he'll be buying some nice clothes for himself to wear. Axel groans but complies. He comes out wearing a slightly shiny gunmetal gray shirt with a festively paisley royal blue, black and gray tie that matches his shirt perfectly. His shoes are swanky and match the gray of the shirt perfectly and his slacks are a subdued royal blue. “Are you wearing anything under Phage?” Kaine asks. 

“Well I was technically a commando. Thought I’d keep up the habit.” This earns him a curious and prompting look. “So let’s make that a 'no'.” 

Kaine laughs. “At least put some shorts on in case there’s a sound that forces Phage to retreat.”

“Nothin’ doin', pal. If someone comes at me with a sonic gun, they’re gonna get a show.”

“Speaking of show, maybe we should stop by an army supply store. I’ve got a few images of you in my head that if rather have in my bed.”

“Sir, yes, sir!” Axel says, as if he’s still in boot camp. Kaine laughs again and gives him a hug. “So, _sir_ does that mean we’re gonna do it tonight? You said we would last night, and I promise I’m ready.” 

“Well, maybe I’m not. What if I’m only gonna be ready when you are. I mean _really_ ready. Not just anxious and prepared. I want you to beg me and really mean it.”

“I always mean it. I’m not a begger.”

“Good. I’m glad. If you want me though, you’re gonna have to wait and be patient. I guarantee I want it more than you do, but I want our first time to be perfect. I want _your_ first time to be perfect.”

“It will be.”

“And I’ll make sure of it. But first we shop, then we dine then we'll see where we land on fucking your brains out. I'm thinking we should both be well fed before spending that much energy, so seals after lunch?”

“Sounds good, Sweet Cheeks.”

“You’re 'Sweet Cheeks'. I’m 'Bad Ass',” Kaine says frankly. 

“The baddest ass in the whole damn class.”

“God, you’re a dork.”

“Yeah? And you _love_ it!

“Maybe I do. You’re definitely the sexiest dork I have ever laid eyes on.” 

Kaine gives him a deep and meaningful kiss, saying 'you are beautiful' with his lips and tongue.

“You ready to go?” Kaine asks.

“Sure,” Axel says. “Lets go have us a date.”

  


  



	22. Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaine and Axel have their first date. Flash gets a plaque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering why I capitalize 'Symbiote', it's to differentiate it from the word 'symbiont'. This is the first chapter where this comes up. In this story both parties in a symbiotic relationship are symbionts while the Klyntar is a Symbiote. This is a distinction that I feel is necessary.

Eddie’s phone rings. He’s not expecting any calls but he never us when it’s the LIFE Foundation. 

“Hello.”

“Hello, Mister Brock?”

“This is he.”

“This is Miss Lightwater at the LIFE Foundation. We'd like you and Mister Thompson to come in for a meeting and presentation. Are you available today?”

“Yes, I think we can pencil you in.”

“That would be wonderful. We also have new ID badges for you, Mister Thompson and Mister Axelson. So far Mister Axelson only has a security guard's badge, Mister Thompson an astronaut's and yours is out of date. We'd like to take new pictures for them and they will be how our system identifies you, so please come prepared for photos to be taken.” 

“Will do, Miss Lightwater.”

“Thank you and have a pleasant day.”

“You too.”

Eddie hangs up the phone. Axel went out with Kaine for a day at the mall and lunch, so he probably won’t be back in time. Eddie decides to send him a text, letting him know to show up to work early tomorrow morning so that he has time to get his picture taken. 

He goes downstairs to find Flash and sees him watching TV in the living room. “Hey, Sweetheart. We got a call from the LIFE Foundation. You want to get dressed for it? We have to get new ID badges so they’re gonna take our pictures before the meeting.”

“Sure, Baby. No problem.” Flash goes upstairs to change out of his lounging pants and into something presentable. Eddie finds Trevor in the game room playing some racing game. 

“Hey, buddy. Flash and I are going to head down to the Foundation for a meeting. You need anything while we’re gone?”

“No thanks, Dad. I’m cool. Are we still going to see Agony tomorrow?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Okay. Cool. Let me know how it goes.”

“Will do, kiddo. Have fun while we’re gone.”

“You know it!”

Eddie ruffles his spiked hair and gives him a kiss on the head. Trevor smiles but he doesn’t look away from his game. Soon, Flash comes down in appropriate attire and they leave for the LIFE Foundation. In the truck, Flash asks Eddie, “Do you know what this is about?”

“No clue. I hope Agony’s okay.”

“If she wasn’t, I’m pretty sure they would’ve told you on the phone.”

“You’re right. I shouldn’t worry. They said they have a presentation for us at the meeting so chances are it’s about something completely different.”

“See? There you go,” Flash says encouragingly. 

They arrive at the LIFE Foundation all ready for their photos. They are led to the main security office where they have to fill out their address and phone numbers on a form and then they smile for the camera and head on their way to the Symbiotics Department. Greg’s there to greet them when they get to the vault doors and they follow him to the presentation room where Mister Gabriel and a group of scientists are waiting. 

“Good morning, Mister Brock, Agent Thompson,” says Mister Gabriel.

“It’s Mister Thompson, now. No 'agent',” Flash says.

“Is that how you would prefer it? The board of directors is willing to recognize you as an agent for your help on the comet mission, and the continuing assistance you’ve provided us as the host of Venom. If you would prefer not to be recognized as an agent of the LIFE Foundation, that is perfectly fine. It’s whatever you desire.”

“Let’s come back to that at a later date. I presume that’s not what we're here about.”

“You’re right. It isn’t. We can always change your ID badge as you see fit. Now, then. Our topic today is on a new program we're setting up. Through the studies we've done thus far, we are able to determine with 88.2% accuracy the compatibility of a Symbiote and host. This has been proven with the help of the five Symbiotes from the comet that qualified for animal testing. Now that we have an idea of how to test for a potential match, we want to start finding people to begin human testing when we're ready. That means finding hosts on standby or possibly looking for hosts for a long time and not finding them. There is less than .2% chance that a random host will match a random Symbiote, which is why our testing is so important. What are your thoughts on this?”

“Isn’t it a little soon for human testing?” asks Eddie. From what he read when he reviewed normal human medical research testing with Anne it seems like they should need another few months.

“It is. At this point we are preparing for human trials, not doing them,” answers Mister Gabriel. “We are planning to do advertisements for compensating for various medical tests. While this will include the Symbiotes, it will also include everything from chemotherapy to acne treatment. All of the volunteers will be given a medical check-up and undergo DNA and blood testing to find out which products they qualify to test. Only if someone is triple tested as a match for a Symbiote will we give them a non-disclosure agreement and make a contract available for them to participate in the Symbiotics Program human trials. We need volunteers, and will be compensating them for their time. By advertising sooner rather than later, not only will we have volunteers for our other medical trials, we can have a better chance of finding matches for our Symbiotes more quickly.”

“So, what I’m getting from this is that your preparing for the human trials with the Symbiotes but you want to improve your accuracy with your Symbiote compatibility testing first, right?” says Eddie.

“That’s correct, although unless we find some hidden factor we don’t know about, accuracy may not improve until the human trials are underway. We've done about as much as we can with what we have.”

“That sounds reasonable,” says Flash.

“But no matching Agony to a host without both Venom and I interviewing the potential host first. Deal?”

“That’s already in our contract with you, Mister Brock. As you'll recall, the only host match we were responsible for is matching Mister Parker with the Carnage Symbiote. We spoke with you ahead of time and it was the host of Venom who requested Mister Parker’s participation.”

“You’re right. I’m just glad we have an understanding,” Eddie says. 

“That we do, Mister Brock. Doctor Alexa here will walk you through the official presentation for the Symbiotics Program. Enjoy the show,” Mister Gabriel says before taking a seat facing the hologram that erupts above the table. Half of the presentation is marketing garbage and Eddie knows it. They said things like 'synergy' one too many times. Eddie can’t believe he’s having to sit through this, but Flash is eating it up. When the presentation is over, Flash asks a lot of questions. 

“How can you tell who's a good match? Is it in the DNA?”

“Mitochondrial DNA to be exact. There are additional factors like blood type and medical history that have to be considered as well,” says Doctor Alexa. “Then there’s also the willingness of both the host and the Symbiote. The Symbiote has to choose to bond and if the host's will is strong enough, the host can break the bond or ensure it doesn’t break. To our knowledge, any bond can be broken with the correct sonic frequencies, meaning that if a host or Symbiote is ever trapped in a bond, there’s a way to get them out of it.”

“How does one qualify to be a scientist in the Symbiotics Department? Is there even a college course in Xenobiology?” says Flash.

“Our scientists undergo rigorous academic training with the knowledge we currently have of the Symbiotes. While it helps to have a medical degree, we also have biochemists, physicists and engineers that work in the Symbiotics Department,” says Doctor Alexa.

“What about food? Our family goes seal hunting, but I’m not sure if it’s technically legal where we do it. Will you be providing livestock or other live animals for consumption?” asks Flash.

"We haven’t decided exactly what to do about that. We are currently testing to try to find which animals have the best nutrition value for the Symbiotes. So far, it seems like deer and pigs will work best, but we are continuing to find out. As long as we triple check for mad cow disease, cattle may work as well.”

“In the presentation, it said that test subjects will receive free medical care. What all does that include? Is it the same as what we get?”

“It will include optical care, dental care, psychiatric care, medical care, specialty medical care and specialty medical care for the Symbiotes. It will be a bigger package than you currently receive from us, but we are also paying Mister Axelson, Mister Parker and Mister Hernández more than twice what the average host would earn from us. The host of Agony, of course will have the same deal as Mister Hernández, Mister Axelson and Mister Parker. If you would like us to include behavioral health and dental in your healthcare package, I’m sure something can be arranged.”

“That’s something to think about. I haven’t seen a dentist in years.”

“The best healthcare is preventative, Mister Thompson.”

“Let’s go ahead and make it 'Agent Thompson'. Unless that has some sort of responsibility adhered to it.”

“No sir, it’s a title given to you for what you’ve already done and continue to do for us.”

“Why don’t you make it 'Agent of the Cosmos' while you’re at it?” jokes Eddie.

“Actually, can we do that? I think our son would get a kick out of it,” Flash says eagerly. Eddie laughs.

“We’ll even have a plaque made commemorating your space mission. Without you, none of this would be been possible.” Turning to Eddie, she says, “The same goes for you Mister Brock. None of this could’ve happened without your cooperation, patience and unique biological relationship to the Venom Symbiote. We didn’t even know the Symbiotes to be sentient until you proved it to us.”

Eddie shies from the recognition and doesn’t respond, but Flash says, “A plaque would be _awesome_!” 

Mister Gabriel nods at him and Flash beams.

Eddie stands up, “What else do you have for us, Mister Gabriel?”

Mister Gabriel smiles. “Perceptive as always, Mister Brock. We want to start a new cloning program. If any members of your family are to participate, or even be informed about it, you and Venom have to agree first.”

“What kind of cloning program? Like how you made Anti-Venom?” Flash asks.

“Essentially, yes, although our goal is to genetically engineer a clone from multiple genetic templates, so it won’t have identical memories like Anti-Venom had memories of Mister Brock. This would be say, if we were to mix Carnage with Anti-Venom to create a new Symbiote. That sort of thing. The purpose is to create additional Symbiotes with unique genetics.”

“I see. Let’s give it some time. I need to talk to my family, and whatever we decide, Lasher and Agony are not to participate in that cloning program whatsoever at any point in time. Same goes for Trevor Hernández.”

Mister Gabriel looks Eddie in the eye. “You have our word, Mister Brock.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Axel is happy. It’s his first date with Kaine, and he hasn’t been this happy to spend time with someone since the tenth grade. They’re shopping at the mall, checking out a few different places to get Kaine some new outfits. Everything is going perfect, so of course there has to be a supervillain.

He’s wearing a long dark-colored coat strapped with an old fashioned belt and topped with a white wig and a Quaker hat. How fitting, because he calls himself the Quaker. 

The duo first notices the disturbance when the clothing racks and room around them start shaking. At first, Axel is sure it’s just a normal tremor, but it's soon followed by maniacal cackling and proud threats. They rush out of the store to see a pit in the middle of the food court, trapping a bunch of emo kids.

“This will teach you to dress more modestly!!” the Quaker shouts.

“We are literally the only ones here wearing long sleeves!” one of the emo kids says.

“How do you want to handle this?" asks Kaine.

**_Bite all their heads off and stack the bodies in the corner!_ ******

_Wasn’t talking to you, Carn._

“Well,” Axel says, “is there room for another Spider-Man? Phage could make a costume like Carnage does.”

“If there’s anything I learned as Peter’s brother it’s that there’s always room for more Spider-Men. I should introduce you to Miguel some time. He’s the only Spider-Man who’s not a douche or a complete nerd, Peter included.”

“Where are we going to change? I don’t see any phone booths.”

“Ha. Ha. We'll use the changing rooms. First though, we have to do something about the security cameras. There were only three in here, but the one by the door got jostled and now it’s pointing at the floor. There’s one by that wall over there and one in the hallway by the changing rooms. We web them up on three.”

“Wait. _On_ three, or three and then go?”

“Whatever’s clever.”

“Three and then go. It helps us establish a tempo better so we do it at closer to the same time.”

“Okay. One, two, three, _go_!”

They web the cameras up, and fortunately no one was looking at them since the supervillain is garnering everyone’s attention. They quickly go into the changing rooms and morph into their respective spider costumes. Axel’s is patterned like Agent Venom’s on the front but with blue background and a gunmetal gray spider and without any sort of gear or armor. “How do I look?” Axel asks.

“Not really the time, Sweetheart.”

“My superhero name’s the Metal Spider! It’s so metal! Get it?”

“That’s ridiculous and nobody cares.”

They swing into the food court, sticking to the towering pillars there and webbing the Quaker up. They web him to the ceiling and when another tremor starts, Kaine quickly punches him out. Axel’s setting up a webbing ladder for the kids to get out of the pit when Kaine’s spider sense goes off. He heads in the direction his intuition directs and catches burglars just setting off the alarm of a jewelry store. The alarm sends Carnage into a rage, and though it’s not enough to separate her from her host, it causes Kaine to take on his form as Carnage, and that scares the burglars into dropping everything they’re holding and running for dear life. The cops catch them pretty easily once Axel shoots bolo webs at their feet to keep them from running. Kaine gets out of there, not trusting his Symbiote to not eat people, and goes back to the store they came from to change in the dressing room. 

Soon enough, the police have questioned the burglars and found that the Quaker was their distraction and really doesn’t give a shit about modesty. Axel knew no one could be that ridiculous but a '70’s comic book villain. Then the cameras show up. 

“This is Tana Moon, reporting from San Francisco's Crocker Galleria. We’ve just come out of a superhuman show-down where two Spider-Men caught not only a geokinetic supervillain, but also a team of criminals robbing a diamond store.” The reporter runs over to where Axel is standing. “Mister Spider-Man, do you have anything to comment on how this incident went down.”

“It was kinda fun, actually. I’ve never been web-slinging inside a galleria before this.”

“Sir, what can you tell us about the criminals?”

“Not too much. The Quaker is the guy who was causing tremors and he made that pit over there to trap some kids as a distraction while the guys who robbed the diamond shop tried to get away without anyone noticing. My partner in crime fighting saw them and scared them off when they set off their alarm. They dropped everything and ran. Meanwhile, I was setting up a ladder so the kids could get out of the pit.” 

“How long have you been in San Francisco?”

“I’ve been around a while, but this is my first time spidering in San Francisco. Sure made a first impression to me.”

“As did you, fine sir. May I ask, everyone is _dying_ to know, what is your name?”

“The Steel Spider.”

“Are you confirming your identity as Oliver Osnick?”

“ _That_ egg head? No, I use _actual_ spider powers. See?” Axel shoots webbing at a piece of trash, pulling it back to his fist and wadding it up before doing a triple-backflip while shooting it like a basketball into a nearby trash can. 

“Sir, that is amazing! What can you tell us about the other Spider-Man that was present today?”

“That’s my dear friend, the Scarlet Spider. He’s takes care of the bad guys while I take care of the good guys. That way, everyone’s taken care of.”

“Thank you so much for your time. This has been Tana Moon, here with the Steel Spider at Crocker Galleria. Back to you, Stan.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


“Scarlet Spider?!! Why would you ever call me that?!” Kaine’s shouting at Axel in the living room. They just finished watching the DVR of the newscast that Trevor recorded for them. 

“I dunno. Seemed like a cool name. Kinda familiar.”

“It’s familiar because it’s _my brother’s_ name!!”

“Your brother’s name is 'Spider-Man'.”

“And my _other_ brother’s name is the Scarlet Spider!! Why would you say that?!”

“I thought we just covered that. I had to say something. You weren’t there. What did you want me to say?”

“You could’ve said, 'He’ll tell you himself when he’s ready'.”

“Oh. That’s not bad, except for the part where it kinda sucks. I like 'Scarlet Spider' better.”

“Arrgh! How can you be so infuriating?!”

“Just relax. Come here and give me a kiss.”

Kaine grumpily leans over to kiss him, and Axel takes him in his arms and gives him a deep, passionate kiss. They hold each other for half a minute and when they part, Kaine says, “I forgive you.”

“Good. Now let’s go get in the hot tub. I wanna get you worked up.”

“We're not doing it tonight.”

“I know. But I can still rev the engines even if we can’t go anywhere,” says Axel.

“Oh we'll go somewhere, just not all the way. Repeat of our first night together?”

“Sounds marvelous.” 

Axel has Phage reform as his new favorite speedo and Carnage changes into Kaine’s neoprene bathing suit. They grab towels from their bathroom and go up to the roof where they find the hot tub already in use. “Should’a got here sooner,” mumbles Kaine.

Eddie stands from the tub to greet them. “Boys, glad you’re here. We need to talk. Phage, do you mind running downstairs and getting another six-pack for us?”

“I’ll get it,” Kaine volunteers, “but I’m getting a twelve-pack.”

“Fair enough. You have a superhuman metabolism without the Symbiote,” says Eddie. 

“I’ll go with him,” says Flash as he gets out of the hot tub, revealing a white speedo with black accents. 

“You don’t really have the tan to go with that speedo,” says Kaine as they descend the stairs together.

“It’s just Anti-Venom’s way of showing off the legs he made for me. He’s trying to prove to everyone that he can make my legs as good as Venom ever could.”

“Makes sense. So… Anti-Venom?”

“We switch sometimes. Not a lot, but occasionally we like to give Eddie time with Venom. Anti-Venom and I are starting to warm up to each other, so who knows? Some day it might be permanent.”

“I'm sure Eddie will like that.”

“Me, too. We’re working towards it. It’s just hard when the only other symbiont you’re used to is one you love deeply but he loves someone else like that. We're all four of us learning to share like that. It’s a transition.”

“I’ll say. I wouldn’t give Carnage up for anybody.”

“Not even her?”

“Oh. That’s what you mean isn’t it? You’d give Venom up so he can be with Eddie, and Anti-Venom wants to do the same with Eddie so he can be with Venom. But you two don’t get along with each other?”

“We get along okay, but being a symbiont isn’t just getting along. You share a mind and a body. I love Venom, and it’s hard to let go. We'll get there. In the mean time, Anti-Venom and I are getting to know each other. Ain’t that right, Sticky?” The white speedo forms pink hearts all over it to acknowledge Flash's question. “See, we're getting there.”

Kaine laughs. “I see that.” They’re in the kitchen now and Kaine gets out two six packs from the fridge and hands one to Flash. “Look, I’ve been meaning to tell you something. I don’t hate you. I’m actually starting to like you. It’s not all water under the bridge, but it’s getting there. I just wanted to let you know where I’m at with that.”

“Thanks, Kaine. That means a lot." Flash grips his shoulder encouragingly and starts walking up the stairs. Kaine follows him, taking time to enjoy the view. He wonders how much of Flash’s legs are Anti-Venom. If he were gripping them, could he tell where Flash stops and Anti-Venom begins? They make it up the stairs without Kaine groping Flash’s behind, which is probably for the better. He doesn’t want Flash to misunderstand what he meant earlier. He’s just never had dat ass doing stairs in front of his face before. It was always hard to imagine Flash as sexy when Kaine was so averse to him in general, but now that he isn’t, he’s starting to see the appeal. He blames Peter for that. Stupid genetic template!

Kaine gets four beers out and they get in the hot tub. Flash puts his aside and Kaine kicks himself for not remembering. It’s okay. Someone'll drink it. They settle down and Eddie turns to Flash. “Is Trevor still playing ESO in his room?”

“If he isn’t, he has a comical new friend who complains about mudcrabs.”

“Good. This conversation stays between the four of us. The LIFE Foundation wants to make more Symbiotes. Are any of you against that in general?”

“I think the world could use more of us,” says Axel. “Just today, we saved some kids and stopped some criminals. Why? Is there something else you need to tell us?”

“One thing at a time. Kaine?”

“My Symbiote is awesome,” Kaine says. “So are yours. But we don’t know anything about these new Symbiotes. What if, once there’s enough of them, they try to take over the world or something?”

“Then they’d have to go through S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers, the X-Men and _us_. Let’s assume that’s not going to happen. Any other concerns?”

“I guess not on principle," Kaine says. "I just don’t think everyone should have one. Not everyone’s responsible enough and society can’t take this anymore than it could take everyone on Earth becoming an Omega-Level mutant.”

“Those are good points. Let’s assume hosts will be well vetted for psychopathy and general responsibility. What else?”

“Is this an academic exercise?” asks Axel.

“Think of it as brainstorming. Can you think of any other reason why there shouldn’t be more Symbiotes?”

“If we’re making sure the hosts aren’t psychotic, what are we doing to make sure the Symbiotes aren’t?” says Kaine. 

“Another very good point. If Venom or Anti-Venom can weed out the crazies, what else can we think of?”

“What is this about?” Axel asks.

Eddie heaves a long sigh. “The LIFE Foundation wants to create more Symbiotes with a greater genetic diversity by splicing the DNA of two or more existing Symbiotes and cloning them.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” says Axel.

“I thought it was going to be a lot worse. I don’t imagine you could come up with a bad clone from mixing Lasher and Phage," says Kaine

“Lasher won’t be any part of this. Neither will Agony or Trevor. Of this family, only us four would be participating,” says Eddie with finality.

“Carnage is a bit aggressive, but she’s not evil,” says Kaine. “I think we could have clone babies without any problems.”

“Does that mean you’re on board with this? All four of you?”

**“Yes.”**

**“Yes.”**

“Okay. Good. Then we all agree that it’s okay for them to clone our Symbiotes as long as the Symbiotes and the hosts are thoroughly vetted.”

“That’s what we just said,” says Kaine. 

“I know,” says Eddie. “I just want to be sure since this is a fairly big deal. This could either be our family growing or this could be Jurassic Park with Symbiotes. It’s important we understand each other.”

“Got it, Dad,” says Axel.

“We’re all on the same page if Flash is,” says Kaine.

“I am,” says Flash. “Eddie and I talked about this earlier. The LIFE Foundation wants us to come in and sign paperwork and give them samples to clone from. When do you two want to do that?”

“Tomorrow’s fine with me,” says Kaine.

“Ditto,” says Axel. 

“Good,” says Eddie. “It gives us an excuse to get out of the house without Trevor. It’s his birthday this week and we each get $1000 to spend on a present for Trevor. I know what I’m getting him and it’ll cost more, but $1000 should be more than enough for a normal birthday gift. Get creative and let’s talk to each other to make sure we aren’t doing copies. I plan to get him Prototype 2.”

“That costs over a thousand dollars?” says Axel.

“No, my other gift for him is the expensive one. Prototype's a meaningful past time for us. He could buy that with his own money, but it’s meaningful coming from me.”

“What if we don’t have anything meaningful like that?” Kaine asks. “Oh wait, nevermind. I thought of something.”

“What?” asks Flash. 

“A tattoo,” says Kaine.

“You have to have a guardian signature for that and unfortunately, I'm not inclined to sign anything. I just recently became his foster father, I’m not looking forward to screwing up the actual adoption.”

“Piercing then?” asks Kaine.

“Same problem,” says Eddie.

“Damn. I’m all out of ideas. Maybe I could make something. That’s it! I can get him Nerd Legos like my brother uses.”

“Nerd Legos?” says Eddie.

“They’re not actually Legos, they’re more like components. Engineering students use them sometimes, or at least Peter does. They have construction pieces and computing pieces and motors and… I got it! Ever seen those eighties and nineties movies where they have some elaborate contraption that has balls slide through a thingy and turns pulleys and eventually it feeds the dog? It’s like that. He’s supposed to learn science stuff anyways and this'll make it fun. That one sound okay, Eddie?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Good using your brain there, Kaine.”

Kaine doesn’t beam at him but he gives his own equivalent of it. 

Axel clears his throat before getting out of the hot tub. He gets a beer, stands in the garden and forms his arm like Phage, using his arm blade to pierce the beer can on the side of the bottom and he chugs from the opening. Flash laughs and so does Kaine. Eddie is about to say something about not making a mess, but he did go over the dirt to do it, so Eddie just laughs with them. Kaine grabs a beer and copies Axel, using his wrist stinger to pierce the beer can. When he’s done, he gives Axel a sloppy beer kiss. They get heated rather quickly, but soon they part and return to the hot tub, two new beers in their hands.

“Do you want to take Lasher to a theme park for his birthday?” asks Axel. 

“I don’t know yet. I’m still deciding. I’m not sure he could avoid turning into Lasher at a theme park. Maybe a museum or something…”

“Well, whatever you decide, I’m sure he'll love it,” says Flash, and he gives Eddie a kiss.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tana Moon is a reporter in the _Superboy_ comics from the 1990's, and she's also his girlfriend. In a way, she's his Lois Lane, only she works for television news instead of printed news.
> 
> To my knowledge, The Quaker is an original character, but I tried to base it off the older comics such as the original incarnation of The Vulture. It's meant to be corny and silly and I am not suggesting anything about actual Quakers in this. It was a distraction gimmick on the part of the perpetrator to aid in a robbery and nothing more. I'm sorry if I have offended anyone. Speaking of religious sects as comic book type characters, you should look up Hail Mary Mother Superior of Punishment. It's hilarious. It's funnier if you read the comics and understand why he chooses 'Hail Mary', but it's pretty good either way.


	23. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor has a birthday.

Flash slept really well. Being with Anti-Venom isn't like being with Venom, but it isn't bad either. They had dreams of the comet together as Flash gave Anti-Venom a psychic tour of his celestial ancestral home. It was the best lucid dream Flash thinks he's ever had. Morning is here and instead of asking the Symbiotes to switch again he decides he wants to spend more time with Anti-Venom. 

Eddie and Venom are still sleeping so Flash goes to the shower to get clean for the day. As he's washing himself, Anti-Venom puts tendrils out, tracing his ticklish spots and massaging his skin. Flash almost puts a stop to it when Anti-Venom starts playing with his erogenous zones, but it feels too good to him which makes Anti-Venom feel wonderful which makes Flash feel that much more euphoric. Anti-Venom heightens all of Flash's senses as he pulses though his body and massages him from neck and shoulders to prostate and cock. 

Flash spends three hours in the shower enjoying Anti-Venom's touch. 

By the time they're done, Flash thinks he should feel exhausted, but he just feels energized. Looking himself over in the mirror there's not a single scar left on his body, all dissolved by Anti-Venom's healing touch. Some of them were fond memories, injuries from memorable football games and risky escapades. Some of them had terrible memories attached to them, mainly associated with his abusive father. Good and bad, all of the scars are gone and Flash feels stronger and healthier than he ever has before. As he's looking for any remaining scars, he notices his musculature. The little bit of spare tire he was starting to develop is gone and his skin is tight around his newly defined muscles. 

“Hey, thanks, Sticky! This is really cool,” Flash says to his Symbiote. His answer is seeing his biceps develop slightly more before his eyes. He sends love and appreciation through their bond and Anti-Venom sends back a concept that isn't quite in words.

**_You're beautiful, and I want you to see it too._ **

Flash changes into Anti-Venom in front of the mirror. **“You're beautiful, too, Sticky.”**

The admiration is interrupted when Eddie as Venom comes into the bathroom and tackles them in a hug, licking sloppy kisses all over Anti-Venom's face. 

**”Good morning, Venom! Sleep well?” ******

**”Very well. And you, Sweetheart? How're my beautiful babies this morning?”**

**”Fantastic! We feel well-rested and very loved.”**

**"You seemed to be having pleasant dreams this morning.”**

**”I was showing Anti-Venom the comet. We really love the place. Maybe on another mission, we can all go there. We'd love to share that experience with you.”**

**”We'd love that too.”**

They kiss deeply and as they do, they morph into their human selves wearing their Symbiotes as clothes. Eddie is wearing a pair of black microfiber pajama pants and a matching full length microfiber bathrobe. Flash is wearing a white tank with a black spider symbol splayed across the chest and Anti-Venom's preferred form of white pajama pants with a black spider on the upper thigh near the hip, the bottom legs of the spider extending into four black pinstripes down the length of the pant leg. 

“Shall we go down for breakfast? Knowing Trevor we already have plenty of coffee ready,” Flash says. 

“I swear, he could keep that place in business all on his own. Of course my love.” Eddie plants a sweet kiss gingerly upon his beloved's lips before taking his hand and descending the stairs with him. As predicted, there are eight cups of Starbucks mocha-somethings on the coffee table in the living room, and Trevor is playing Fable in the game room. He gets up and greets his parents and hands them each mocha cappuccinos. Flash gives his shoulder a quick rub and Eddie kisses his head. 

“Good morning, Trev. How are you this morning.”

“I woke up at four because I couldn't sleep. I read my science book for a while thinking it would help, but instead, I just ended up learning about fission and fusion. That got boring after a while so I decided to play Fable. How are my dads this morning?”

“We're doing good, Trevor,” says Eddie. “I'm glad you read your science book before video games.” 

“Do you want to go visit Agony today?” asks Flash. “We have to go down to the LIFE Foundation for tests and paperwork today. We thought you could visit Agony while we do that.”

“Sounds rad. Can I bring my English book? I want to read to her some so she can get a better feel for English before she bonds with a human.”

“That's a great idea, Trev,” says Eddie. He ruffles Trevor's unspiked hair and heads to the kitchen to start on breakfast. By the time he's finished making omelets and bacon with cinnamon toast, Kaine and Axel have come downstairs, dressed for the day. Kaine is wearing one of the upscale casual outfits he bought the day before and Axel is wearing Phage as designer casual blazer and slacks with a gunmetal gray turtleneck underneath. “Someone's ready for their day.”

“Yeah, we thought we'd go ahead and get ready to go whenever you guys get ready. I imagine we'll do our biweekly check-ups while we're there.”

“Good assumption,” says Eddie. “I think combining our trips is an excellent idea.”

“Let's eat!” says Kaine. He's clearly not awake yet, so Flash pushes a caramel mocha latte into his hand and leaves him to go set the table. 

When they call Trevor in to breakfast, he's wearing a forest green camo shirt with dark forest green corduroy pants. The pants match the darkest spots in the shirt, and the whole ensemble brings out Trevor's eyes something fierce. He hasn't spiked his hair yet, and his clothes are clearly Lasher, but it's a good start. Eddie figures they'll go to the LIFE Foundation this morning after breakfast and go seal hunting that afternoon. Unless Carnage decides to go for a Minke whale again. That seems to be becoming a past time of his if their last hunting trip is any indication. 

They're all awake and fed by 10:15, and Trevor goes to spike his hair as the rest make sure they're ready to walk out the door.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When they get to the LIFE Foundation, Axel, Kaine Flash and Eddie are taken to the presentation room while Trevor is escorted to the visitation room to spend time with Agony. As Eddie predicted, Mister Gabriel is already there with Greg by his side. Mister Gabriel greets them and asks Doctor Alexa to start the presentation on the Symbiotics Program, explaining the way they'll find potential hosts for the Symbiotes they have. When that's over, Kaine mutters, “What a load of garbage.”

“Care to share that sentiment with the test of us, Mister Parker? I'm sure we could all learn from your opinion,” says Mister Gabriel.

It isn't a challenge, but Kaine takes it that way. “That video was bullshit! I counted at least twelve times that the word 'synergy’ was misused! That's not what that word means! Don't use buzzwords if you want informed consent! Sway someone's opinion after they truly understand what you have to say. I felt like I was watching the home shopping network instead of a professional presentation from an actual business.”

“We'll take that to heart, Mister Parker,” Mister Gabriel says confidently. He is clearly not irked by Kaine's demeaning tone of voice. Kaine refuses to respond, but glares at the CEO all the same. Axel has several of the same questions Flash had and Doctor Alexa answers them all clearly and completely. The next portion of the presentation covers the cloning project. Doctor Alexa hands the floor over to a Doctor Jacobson, head of Genetic Engineering. 

“Our current circumstances are that we have far too few Symbiotes for our research purposes. Including your family, there are thirteen Symbiote subjects. We can and likely will do standard cloning to recreate the individual Symbiotes we have to work with. In the case of Anti-Venom, we saw a genetic clone develop specialized abilities and a genetic mutation differentiating him from his genetic template. The genetic diversity is key, so one solution is to genetically engineer new Symbiotes using existing subjects. Our goal is to both increase the number of Symbiotes we have to study and create a greater genetic diversity while doing so. The primary purposes of this are to study these xenobiological life forms, to develop medical advancements and to study the unique abilities and traits of the Klyntar. Examples are understanding the symbiosis unique to the Klyntar, developing cures for cancer by studying Anti-Venom's healing abilities and understanding the mechanisms, physics and possible applications of dimensional apertures. Any questions thus far?”

Flash immediately says what's on Anti-Venom's mind. “Are there any plans to return to the comet to gather more Symbiotes?”

Mister Gabriel stands up to answer. “The success of the mission would depend on the presence of your experience, expertise and unique skills. We weren't sure if you would be open to such an endeavor again, so we currently have no plans to launch such a mission. If you are willing to do it, then we can start development of an improved rocket and specialized shuttles for the mission.”

“I have conditions, but I'm very interested in returning to the comet. My first condition is that Eddie comes with me as Venom while I am bonded to the Anti-Venom Symbiote. The others we can discuss later.”

“Very well, Mister Thompson, if Mister Brock agrees, we can start the planning for a new mission,” Mister Gabriel says with no small amount of satisfaction on his face. 

“I agree to go on the mission,” says Eddie. He's elated to have the chance to see Venom's former home and even more excited that Flash wants to go as Anti-Venom on the journey. Not only will Eddie get to see Venom's former home through Venom's eyes, but he knows Flash and Anti-Venom will have a life changing experience together. 

That much settled, they return to the subject at hand. Axel asks the next question once Doctor Jacobson has the floor again. “Will you be engineering new Symbiotes from two existing ones or more?”

“We believe starting out with two is wisest until we understand more about the Symbiotes’ genetic codes. So far, your own Symbiote, Phage, has the most potential for this sort of cloning, so we'd like to start by cloning him with the other Symbiotes. If your permission is granted, ten combinations will be tested. One for each Carnage, Anti-Venom and Venom and seven from our other Symbiotes. Is that acceptable to you, Mister Axelson?”

“Sounds good to me as long as they're protected under Eddie's contract. I want parental rights like he has, and I want the same power to terminate their bond to hosts as I see fit. I don't imagine having to use it, but I don't want any junkies or thieves or unstable people having influence over Phage's clones. Does that sound doable?”

“Would you like this to be added to Eddie's contract or would you like your own?” asks Mister Gabriel.

“Both,” Axel says. 

“We can do that,” says Mister Gabriel. “Should we expect the same with Anti-Venom and Carnage?”

“Yes,” says Kaine immediately.

“Sure,” says Flash.

“Very well then. We'll have our legal team work on that. If you want the exact same contract as Eddie's, it won't take long. Maybe a day.” 

The rest of the meeting doesn't take long. Doctor Jacobson tells them more about the processes they will use and that it will require more invasive samples than usual, including bone marrow samples and separating from the Symbiotes to obtain pure samples. There are no objections and with the meeting out of the way, they go to the exam rooms to undergo their normal testing and get the new samples taken. 

Eddie knew he was growing with all of the changes Venom and Anti-Venom had made to his body, but he's still shocked to find out exactly how much. In less than a year he went from 5’9” to 6’1”. The doctors say there's no indication that that's where his growth will stop, but they have little upon which to base an assumption that he will be much taller than that. Eddie's happy with his height now. He thinks people tend to take him more seriously in person than they used to, although he knows his psychological demeanor has changed as well. He has true confidence overlaying his bravado, and it makes a difference in how he feels from day to day.

Eddie isn't the only one to receive such news. Flash has gained nearly 25 pounds of pure muscle in the last month. He knew Venom and Anti-Venom had been working on his physique but apparently they've been increasing his muscle density as well. He isn't bulky by any means, but he has to admit he's noticed feeling stronger as of late. 

Axelson doesn't get as shocking of news. Phage has been working a little on his body but he seems to be focused on things like increasing the tensile strength of his webbing and improving his reaction time rather than building his strength and physique. Though Axel doesn't know it, Phage has been working on altering Axel to form his own organic webbing like Kaine does, adding a mutation to Axel's individual biology. In time, he'll be as much of a spider as Kaine is. Phage plans to work on creating retractable wrist blades as well, but is more focused on webbing, equilibrium and reflexes for the moment. Axel doesn't know any of this and Phage hopes it will be a pleasant surprise. After his check-up, Axel finds Greg and shows off his new Spider-Man suit, turning around so Greg can get the full image of the form fitting costume and the form underneath. Greg gives him a wry smile and a nod of approval. He doesn't make any specific comments outside of, “Looks good.”

Kaine is the same as always. He was already superhuman and Carnage sees no sense in improving upon a masterpiece. He does however get news that Carnage's hormones are incredibly high and he doesn't know if this has to do with the dizzy spells he's had lately. They haven't been enough to affect his superheroing, but sometimes he feels like he has low blood sugar even when he's eating more than three healthy people should. He tells the doctors this and the best the can do is ask him to come in more often for monitoring. They don't know what it is, but they're worried, in part because of the mystery. 

When Eddie's finished with his appointment, he accompanies Trevor to his standard check-up and strength tests. Trevor is in great health and so is Lasher. Their symbiotic bond seems to be growing stronger, each more dependent on the other over time. Eddie isn't sure what to make of it. He's happy they have a healthy bond, but concerned about the codependence. He knows from personal experience what it's like to lose a Symbiote, and God forbid that happen to Trevor, what will happen if such a thing occurs? Would the codependence make him weaker and even more shattered? Would his stronger bond protect him from it happening in the first place? Eddie isn't too worried. It won't keep him up at night, but that doesn't keep it from occupying his thoughts. 

On their way out they have papers to sign and schedules printed out for them. Eddie and Flash will be reporting in for astronaut training next week and Eddie makes sure it won't interfere with Trevor's upcoming birthday. Flash has trained before, so his curriculum is a little less rigorous than Eddie's. That doesn't mean it won't be rigorous, though. They want him to have rudimentary pilot training in case of emergency. At the very least, they want him to be able to pilot one of the shuttles. They're designing the shuttles to be more intuitive and less difficult to pilot, but it's still piloting a spacecraft. 

The guys head home shortly after to have a human lunch and prepare for seal hunting. Flash tells Eddie they might need to go after a few Minke whales leading up to the mission to make sure they have all of the protein they need. While they'll have nutrient solution on board, they won't be bringing any animals to eat. Eddie thinks it's a good idea and after they go hunting and Kaine goes after another Minke whale, he admits that it's more satisfying for Venom than seals. While they have to hunt multiple seals, one Minke whale is an all-you-can-eat buffet. They haven't quite figured out how to tell the difference between male and female whales, they do tend to go for medium large to large ones, hoping that that keeps them from eating any too young. Though Carnage makes the kill most of the time, he seems to do so judiciously rather than at random. 

Fully sated, they head home to finish out their day, the prospects of the future weighing heavily upon their minds. Eddie's nervous and excited about the chance to become an astronaut and they're all looking forward to seeing the cloned Symbiotes. Their family is growing and Eddie wonders if he'll need a bigger house.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


There's a similar loft next door. The owners aren't ready to move out yet but when Eddie offered three million for it, they agreed to start looking for a new place. It'll probably be months before Eddie will own the place, but having a large living space so close will make it easier to take care of his expanding family. They could even open up the fence between the backyards and have a larger open space to play football. The neighbors have a pool and he knows Lasher would love that. All in all, the prospect of owning the house next door is a welcome one. Flash and Axel even offer to help him pay for the place, planning to put in one million a piece for the buy-the-house-next-door fund. It only has four bedrooms, but Eddie hopes that won't be a limitation. Even with his resources, he can't afford to take care of the number of potential hosts for his growing family. Phage may have ten genetically engineered offspring all on his own. That doesn't include any natural descendants of Venom or the other genetically engineered clones. With the amount the LIFE Foundation will be paying the hosts, Eddie imagines they would be able to afford to take care of themselves. The extra loft next door would be more for convenience than anything. 

Eddie gets back to the matter at hand. He's decided to do a day out at the museum and the zoo for Trevor's birthday. That way, if the museum is too boring, the zoo won't be. Plus, hopefully he'll learn a lot while having fun. Eddie's been trying to increase Trevor's exposure to educational experiences. The GED test will require him to have a lot more academics under his belt than he currently does and Eddie knows that books won't take the place of real experiences. Right now he's checking online to see which exhibits will be in town to decide if it's better to go to the art museum or the natural history museum. They're both impressive to Eddie. He knows that Trevor likes doing art, but would he find the art museum boring? Would he have an appreciation for the classics like Picasso, Monet and Van Gogh? Eddie thinks Trevor would be more interested in some of the more modern artists like Calder, Lichtenstein and Dalí. He decides that some day they need to go to Florida to see the Salvador Dalí museum. In the meantime, he still has to decide on the birthday outing.

The natural history museum has an IMAX theater, an observatory and exhibits for ancient Egypt, Tibet and India. There's the usual dinosaurs and anthropology there and a section on Native American tribes. There's also a science portion that teaches about basic physics, chemistry and genetics. Eddie settles on taking Trevor to the natural history museum for his birthday and taking him to the art museum next time they make an outing like this. That decided, Eddie relaxes a bit and gets to work ordering Prototype 2 online as well as a Half Price Books gift card and Qigong meditation CDs. The main gift he has in store for Trevor is one he should pick out himself, so Eddie plans to take him shopping for it when it's time. 

Having finished his arrangements for Trevor's birthday, Eddie goes downstairs to see what everyone's doing. Trevor's working on beating Prototype for the fiftieth time and Flash is watching a nature documentary in the living room. Kaine and Axel aren't in sight, so Eddie imagines they're having quality time together in their rooms. They've been doing that whenever they have spare time for it and it makes Eddie happy that they're so happy together. He hopes no hearts will be broken, but only time will tell. 

He joins Flash on the couch and they watch a show on the diversity of life in Madagascar. Flash's favorites are the giant trees and the lemurs. He goes on about how lemurs and bats are primates and more closely related to humans than most people think as the British narrator goes on and on about the jungle. Trevor offers to make a Starbucks run, and though Eddie declines, Flash asks for a mocha caramel frappuccino. Trevor says he wants Eddie to play Prototype with him when he gets back and Eddie agrees with a sigh. He should probably get him a GameStop gift card too if they make those. Trevor could use some more games. 

“Flash, babe? Could you do me a favor and research popular video games for Trevor? I want him to have more variety.”

“Sure. I was thinking of getting him a Wii and all of the _Legend of Zelda_ and _Mario_ games for his birthday. How about you?”

“I still plan on getting him Prototype 2, but I think I'm going to get him Infamous 2, as well. I want to get him a GameStop gift card so he'll be inclined to pick out some new games. I feel like he plays the same ones too much.”

“Well, we all have our favorites. He doesn't get tired of Starbucks either.”

“Technically, that's a little healthier than soda if he has to have that much caffeine, but I wouldn't mind him having some variety in coffee, too.”

“Maybe one of the local shops has a gift card you could get for him.”

“Who knows. It's possible. I'll keep that in mind.” 

Flash gets to work checking out Wii video games on his phone and Eddie gets to work making lunch. He doesn't really feel like cooking, so he prepares corn dogs, tater tots and vegetables. He calls Axel and Kaine to come down and eat and they come down shortly, Axel covered in hickeys and bite marks.

When Flash sees him he says, “Interesting look there, Ax. Any reason Phage didn't heal that for you?”

“Heal what?” asks Axel, bewildered. 

Kaine touches one of the bite marks and the sting brings it to Axel's attention. The marks begin to subside as Phage heals them, but the blush on Axel's face makes him look beet red. “Sorry,” says Axel.

“I just didn't want Trevor seeing it was all,” Flash says as he starts setting the table. As if on cue, Trevor walks in the door with eight cups of Starbucks coffee. They eat lunch in peace and nobody says a thing about Trevor's birthday.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Today's the big day. Trevor is seventeen, and he wakes up with energy. Since he's up before everyone else, he races to the nearest twenty-four hour Starbucks and collects sixteen assorted drinks to bring home. Once he's made it home with his bounty of caffeine-rich mocha drinks, he goes back out to a local doughnut shop and gets two and a half dozen assorted doughnuts and pastries and three dozen doughnut holes. He wants there to be a nice sugary breakfast for everyone when they wake up. Axel and Kaine are the first down the stairs and Kaine eats ten doughnuts without stopping except to drink two mocha lattés and wipe his mouth with a napkin. Axel takes a bag of doughnut holes and a kolache, eating in a much more controlled and polite manner than Kaine. He gives Trevor a hug and tells him 'happy birthday’. Trevor beams and finishes his fourth cup of coffee. 

By the time they've finished eating, Flash and Eddie have come down. Eddie wraps his arms around Trevor and gives him a kiss on the head. “Happy Birthday, son!”

“Thanks, Dad,” Trevor says affectionately, arms still around Eddie. 

Flash gives him a hug next. “Happy birthday, Trevor,” he says with a smile. 

Trevor challenges Axel to a game of Halo while Flash and Eddie eat. Soon, they all go back upstairs to shower and dress and are ready for their day out. 

Flash looks up IMAX documentary showings and Trevor gets really excited about seeing one of the ones about space. It explores the potential for life on other planets and has interviews with Thor, Carol Danvers and Noh-Varr. Earth's space exploration is still far behind the standard for FTL societies like the Kree and the Skrulls, and the fastest space-faring vessels Earth has are the rockets developed by the LIFE Foundation. Flash wonders if they'll be able to go public with their rocket missions eventually. It's be cool to be an interviewee on a documentary about space. For now though, only his family will have the inside scoop. 

They go to the IMAX first and the observatory afterwards. The movie is good and Trevor especially likes the parts with Noh-Varr whom he thinks is rather comical. Of the three extraterrestrial interviewees, he is the one least acclimated to Earth culture and society. He seems pretty full of himself, but the manner in which he is so is what makes him so endearing. Lasher has to admit, if he had to be an extraterrestrial that wasn't a Klyntar, he'd want to be Kree. Not only do they explore space, they explore the multiverse. The movie doesn't cover the multiverse though and focuses mainly on what scientists have been able to discover of nearby planets and asteroids. The comet isn't mentioned but Trevor tells Lasher that that's only because the comet isn't public knowledge like Titan or Kepler-22b. By the end of the movie, Trevor's made it his life goal to become an astronaut like Flash.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The museum is great. They look at dinosaur fossils, gem exhibits, an area that teaches kids about science and even a mummy. The mummy is the thing that has Lasher most concerned, though Trevor thinks it's cool.

**_When you die, they wrap you in bandages and put you in museums for people to gawk at? It seems like there should be a lot more mummies here. This must be a very poor museum._ **

“What? No, Lash. Ancient cultures would do this so you'd have a working body in the afterlife. Nowadays, we just bury people or burn them and put their ashes in a jar.”

**_Why?_ **

“It's a way to honor the dead. To commemorate their lives and have a place or object set aside for them to have peaceful rest in.”

**_Why don't you eat them? That's how we Klyntar honor the dead._ **

“Yeah but if you eat a human, you don't get their memories, knowledge or skills.”

The woman walking past him gives him a wide-eyed glare.

“What I mean is Klyntar can absorb the knowledge, skills and life experiences of another Klyntar by eating their body, but humans don't do that. For us, it would be a major dis.”

**_I see. You don't eat each other because it would be disrespectful. For Klyntar it would be disrespectful to let a deceased one's experiences go to waste._ **

“Exactly, and we have gravestones and plaques and obituaries so that we can remember people and what they did and what they thought. It's a way of creating a group knowledge so that the person's experiences aren't wasted.”

**_Hmmm. That, we understand. So tell me more about this mummy. Why would he need the same body in the afterlife? Would it not be better to just make a new one?_ **

“The info here says that this one was a pharaoh and was embalmed like this so he could be risen from the dead into the Egyptian afterlife. He would've been going to heaven, but he still needed his body to live in.”

**_And you will not?_ **

“In my culture, we believe the soul goes to heaven and the body stays here on Earth where it is burned or eventually decays. We don't believe we will need our physical bodies in heaven because it isn't a physical place.

**_That makes more sense than reanimation into the afterlife. Wouldn't it just be ‘life’ if this pharaoh was raised from the dead?_ **

“I see your point Lash, but I'm pretty sure he spoke a different language. Modern English didn't exist at the time so maybe his word for the afterlife makes more sense in his culture.”

**_Humans are weird._ **

“Yes, they are, Lash. They really are.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


They decide to go to the zoo another day since they finish at the museum around 5:30 p.m. The zoo would only be open for about five minutes when they get there and anyways they're all a bit tired. When they get back home they have a casual dinner and start the cake and presents afterward. The cake is Oreo chocolate ice cream cake. Eddie makes sure to take plenty of pictures before they light the candles and Flash holds the video camera as they sing the Birthday Song. Trevor blows out all the candles in one breath as Lasher, and they each have a ⅙ slice of Oreo cake. Trevor gets his hair ruffled by everyone in the family as Eddie is plating the cake. They have cake before they do presents and the whole time, Trevor is giddy with excitement. He hasn't had a decent birthday in six or seven years and even then, his guardian wasn't a multimillionaire. He hates to think he's greedy, but he's betting his new dad isn't going to get him dollar store birthday gifts like his real parents used to. They got him other things throughout the year, but his birthday presents never really matched up to what other kids his age would get. He was never sore about it, but he's excited, knowing Eddie would at least go to a real store for his stuff. He just hopes Eddie doesn't tell him he has enough money to buy his own gifts. That's not the point. He'll even pay Eddie what it costs for them as long as they're gifts from his family. That's the point. 

He doesn't have to worry though because he gets awesome presents. The first one he opens is a small gift from Eddie and if turns out to be Prototype 2, Infamous 2 and meditation CDs. Trevor laughs with glee and almost neglects the rest of his presents to go play with his new gifts. Almost.

The next gift he opens is from Kaine. It's a high tech erector set with everything from computer chips and wire-based circuit boards to socket wrenches and a hand mallet. It's got so many pieces! It must've cost a fortune, Trevor thinks. He gives Kaine a big hug and he knows Kaine is hesitant to hug back, but that's okay. With the awesome gift he gave, Kaine can be his grumpy self.

The next box he opens is from Flash. It's filled to the brim with video game and accessories all of which go to a… Wii! Trevor begins pulling everything out of the large box to get to the contents at the bottom. There's brand new Wii U box at the bottom. Trevor begins pulling it out excitedly and Kaine and Axel start picking up the discarded Wii games and controllers that litter the floor. Trevor gives Flash a hug with a “Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” 

The next gift he opens is the smallest of them. It's an envelope with a birthday card from the whole family and has gift cards to Circuit City, Half-Price Books, Barnes & Noble, Toys Я Us, GameStop and a local coffee brewery called ‘Beans!’. There are also season passes to the museums, the zoo and the Aquarium of the Bay. Trevor gives everyone a hug and says he'd like to perform a toast. “With what?” says Eddie.

“Vodka?” says Trevor.

“Nice try Trev. Try again in about four years.”

“I expect to be taken to a nightclub for my 21st birthday. I'm going to be making up for lost time.” 

That makes Eddie sigh, but Kaine says, “Don't worry, kiddo I'll drink with you.” Eddie glares at him. “I mean when he's twenty-one.” The glare only subsides a little, but Kaine isn't worried. Even if Eddie is hosting Venom again, he's not his dad. Just a trusted and competent friend who gets rolled up too tight about Trevor and Lasher. Kaine looks at Flash' who looks sympathetic. At least someone in the room knows that it didn't come out right.

Trevor seems oblivious to the turmoil in the room and smiles as Axel hands him a gift. Its a long tube and when Trevor opens it up, it's a large poster with pictures of superheroes and signatures all over it. It takes a while for Trevor to make is all out, but when he does, he tackles Axel in a hug. It's a superhero poster with the autographs of all of the Avengers and half of the X-Men. It even has autographs on the back for people like Erik Lehnsherr, Daken Akihiro, Noh-Varr and Amadeus Cho. Trevor doesn't know who the other ones are, but Noh-Varr is his new favorite super-powered celebrity. Trevor sets the poster aside to put up in his room and Flash takes pictures of it, front and back before putting it in the dining room where it can't get trampled in the excitement to come.

The next gift is a large envelope and when Trevor opens it, about about five hundred one-hundred dollar bills fall out. Trevor is happy about the money, but he figures there must be more to it so he continues removing the contents of the envelope looking for some sort of explanation. There's a large sheet of paper and when Trevor unfolds it, there's large lettering spelling the words: For Your New Motorcycle!

Trevor screams loudly and Lasher ripples across him faster than ever before and so strongly that it looks like a strobe light alternating between Lasher and Trevor. He knocks Eddie over, hugging him and screaming with excitement.

“ThankYouThankYouThnkYouThankYou!! OH MY GOD, DAD!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!” Trevor quickly tackles everybody else in a hug, one by one and nearly knocks the video camera from Flash's hands. They all laugh and hug him back and when the video camera refocuses on Trevor there are tears of joy in his eyes.

This has been the best birthday Trevor's ever had.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about the Zoo or museums in San Francisco. This is all a conglomeration of my experiences with museums.


	24. Children of Phage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys visit the newest additions to their family.

It's been two weeks since Trevor's birthday. It's morning and Eddie gets a call from the LIFE Foundation. So do Flash, Axel and Kaine. The LIFE Foundation was right about Phage's genetics being something they could work with. Whether Phage is easier to break down on a genetic level or if he's simply genetically compatible with other Symbiotes is beyond Eddie. All he knows is that they were informed today that four viable clones were created using Phage's genome. One clone with Carnage, one with Anti-Venom and two with Venom. They're still young and have to stay in anaerobic chambers, but the guys can come visit them if they wish. The scientists want to know their names as well, though since Klyntar tend to name themselves during gestation, it could be anyone's guess. Venom knew because he was the only one his children communicated with during gestation. These new clones didn't gestate within a parent, so only once the young ones bond or use tactile telepathy will anyone know their names. Eddie knows Venom would love the chance to commune with them, and he imagines the others would too. _All in good time_ , Eddie thinks. 

Flash is excited. He's still with Anti-Venom and Anti-Venom has never had a child before. Eddie has experienced it with the children of Venom, but this is Anti-Venom's first foray into parenthood. He's nervous, too. He doesn't know if he has what it takes to be a good parent, but Flash assures him they can learn from Eddie and Venom's experience and they'll do the best they can. 

Phage doesn't know what to think. He always imagined his first child would a) natural born, and b) singular. He'd be overwhelmed if he wasn't numbed by the whole ordeal. Axel's on the same page, caught between euphoria and apathy. Phage distantly thinks that they aren't cut out to be parents of four offspring but Axel assures him they'll have help from Carnage, Anti-Venom and Venom. Eddie and Venom have been great fathers so far and to four children, so maybe they can lean on him a bit while they get the hang of becoming parents. They really don't know though. They've got high anxiety about the air of apathy. Apathy does not make a good parent.

Kaine is in a good mood. He's not excited or giddy like Flash is and he has no apathy like Axel. If anything, he and Carnage are looking at this like it's a new adventure, something to work through and enjoy. It's been a while since Kaine has had any real challenge, so he's willing to meet this head on and God forgive any who get in their way, because they sure won't. 

Trevor is happy that he's got more siblings and nephews or nieces. He loves his brothers and parents and he expects to love the new Symbiotes as well. He keeps wondering what their hosts will be like, what interests they might have, whether they'll continue to be an all male family or if a female or multiple ones will enter their close knit group. He wonders if any of them will enjoy the same things he does or if they have interesting hobbies. He'd love to have someone who enjoys architecture and robotics so he can have someone to create stuff with. He's really enjoying his high-tech erector set, but it's less fun doing it by himself than he imagines it would be with a partner. Lasher is a little put out by the fact he was left out but when confronted with the idea of parenthood, he has to admit he's enjoying being a kid too much to give it up. Even if Trevor's not really a kid, they get to do fun stuff without worrying about offspring. 

They all pile into the truck once everyone's dressed and ready. They stop by Beans! and get coffee on the way there. Eddie pays for it all and Trevor doesn't have to use his card. Trevor thinks Eddie's just trying to introduce him to different coffee. It's working though, because Trevor really enjoys his mocha frappé with shaved ice, and the price is barely more than half what he would pay at Starbucks. Trevor decides he needs to make use of his card and give the place a chance. 

When they arrive, Mister Gabriel has sent Greg to wait for them in the lobby. Axel immediately takes the spot beside him as he leads them to the Symbiotics Department, catching his eye as they walk and flirting with his eyebrows. Kaine takes notice, but instead of getting jealous, he walks behind them and enjoys the view. If he had his way, he'd take them both in the same night. Axel clearly likes Greg and Greg hasn't given him a warning to back off as of yet, so maybe there's hope. Kaine doesn't think about it too much though, and he focuses his thoughts on the new Symbiotes. 

When they get there, they're led to the presentation room where they're given an update of the progression of the Symbiotes, seeing pictures and video of them as they've grown over the past couple of weeks. Klyntar develop fairly quickly and the LIFE Foundation is using an artificial aging technique that's explained in the presentation. It has to do with a different kind of nutrient serum as well as a derivative of quantum mechanics, used as a type of radiation to accelerate growth without putting too much strain on the subjects. They have only numbers as names so far, Seeds Four through Seven. Seeds One, Two and Three are Carnage, Agony and Lasher, respectively. 

Then they're told about the Symbiotics Department's newest development, a small anaerobic room for visitation with the Symbiotes that don't have hosts. It's the very thing Eddie and Flash had wanted to bring up. It's a way to not only visit with the new genetically engineered Symbiotes, but the ones from the comet as well. The anaerobic room isn't large, but it's big enough for three people to visit with a Symbiote. They plan on Eddie and Axel being there for visitation with each offspring and Kaine and Flash being there for their own. Eddie doesn't want Trevor to visit with the clones this time, but tells him that next time or the time after that, he can. He wants to make sure the new Symbiotes aren't dangerous first. 

Before they leave the presentation room, Eddie and Flash are told to pick up their textbooks and dossiers on the way out. They have homework to do for their astronaut training and Flash has to learn a lot about flying the shuttles. 

When they're led to the anaerobic visitation room, Eddie and Axel change into Phage and Venom and go in through the airlock. Shortly after a canister is sent through a sort of drawer with an airlock and the anaerobic chamber is opened. 

The first Symbiote they meet is the oldest by two days. He was cloned from Phage and Venom and is black with royal navy blue accents. The small Symbiote begins to climb out of the container, but Eddie gently lifts him into his arms. Phage extends a tendril and the three of them commune. 

The new Symbiote doesn't speak in words, but he recognizes his parents, even though they never met. Through their tactile telepathy, Phage teaches him to produce webbing and Venom teaches him a bit about the LIFE Foundation and his basic needs. He introduces the idea of aquatic hunting and shows him his fond memories of hunting with his family. Phage is the first to say it.

 **“His name is Jet!”** Any apathy Phage and Axel may have felt before had melted away the moment they began to commune with their child. Phage projects concepts and genetic memory, teaching Jet to make blades with his body and the nuances of the art of web-slinging. Jet seems to be enthralled with this learning process and doesn't want it to end, but after 38 minutes of spending time with his parents, it's time to go. Venom explains the hard fact about Earth's oxygen rich atmosphere and tells him that the anaerobic chambers are the safest place for him for now. Jet doesn't like to not be able to touch anything in his environment, but as all Symbiotes do, he can 'see’ his environment and see everything going on around him. Phage and Venom give him feelings of love and protectiveness as they gently set him down in his anaerobic chamber. He carefully pulls away from the space where the glass will slide close, and the chamber hisses as is seals Jet inside it. 

The next Symbiote they meet is the second youngest. They commune with her as they did with Jet, though she seems more feisty and grumpy. She is black with accents of gunmetal gray and metallic silver. Her name is Nyx and though Phage teaches her through their link about web-slinging, she seems disinterested. What she does next is amazing.

Nyx curls in on herself and expands rapidly in a repeating pattern, and the shadows in the room change form and size. Before a minute is up the room is covered in shadow.

 ** _See?_** she says. **_I have my own talents. I don't need yours._**

 ** _You can be stronger_** , Phage says. **_Learn from us both and you can be stronger than you are._**

 ** _I am already strong_** , she says impetuously.

Then Phage gets an idea. **_Then let me show you how to use your strength._** He sends her the genetic knowledge of precognition and perfect equilibrium, teaching her how to move evasively and with great agility. This knowledge, she seems to enjoy learning, and they commune on how Nyx can apply this to her umbrakinetic talents, moving shadows with balance and grace. Similarly, Venom teaches her to bend light around her and be mostly invisible to the naked human eye. He teaches her stealth and how to hide in plain sight. This knowledge, she cherishes and Venom feels proud of the youngling. 

It's only thirty minutes with Nyx before she decides she needs to rest and think on what she's learned. She's ready to let go before they are, but she sends appreciation through her bond and they reluctantly let her go. She makes her own way to the anaerobic chamber after Venom explains what it is, the shadows receding as she does. They are sorry to see her go, but so proud of her independence. 

Kaine forms into Carnage and is let in through the airlock next. The Symbiote they encounter is sky blue and crimson red. He immediately is drawn to Carnage, who picks him up gently and gives him a dose of nutrient solution via his own tendrils. The young one vibrates with joy as he is energized by the contact and euphoric at the chemical infusion. **“This one's name is Dagger,”** Carnage says with pride. The Symbiote did not know the word for what he identifies as his name but in his communion with Carnage he found his voice. Kaine teaches him English and Spanish as well as how to form wrist stingers and webbing. Dagger learns eagerly and Carnage has pure joy in their mutual fondness. Phage communes with Dagger next and doesn't have anything to teach him that Kaine hasn't already, but they enjoy the experience and each other's company for eighteen minutes before Dagger is handed off to Venom. Venom cuddles him closely and Dagger screams **_Grandparent!_** immediately recognizing Venom's relation to him and following his instincts to bond with his progenitors’ progenitor. Venom teaches him active camouflage as he did with Nyx, and Dagger consumes the knowledge with eager curiosity. He changes into an invisible form in Venom's arms, still visible to Symbiotes but eluding the perception of normal humans. Dagger stays with the three of them for a total of 53 minutes. 

Lasher is anxious. He wants to be in there with his family, but he knows he can't yet. Flash will go in next, and Lasher wishes he could go in with him. They're taking so long for each Symbiote and Lasher doesn't know if he's more anxious for them to be done or for the next time when he'll get to meet his brother, sister and nephews or nieces. He's catalogued their names in his memory, memorizing the color and texture and apparent abilities of each Symbiote. Nyx, to him, is a little scary, but that's only because she can control shadows and light. It's a cool ability, but gives her an eerie air that Lasher finds slightly disconcerting. Jet seems cool, but he didn't exhibit any abilities like Dagger and Nyx did. Lasher is _so_ anxious to meet them and understand them better. So far, the lack of contact has left their personalities a mystery and it's driving Lasher crazy. 

Flash had turned into Anti-Venom the moment Nyx had displayed her umbrakinesis, ready to heal anyone who was harmed, be it the young Symbiote or his husband and friend. Kaine seemed to do well with Dagger and that was a relief. He was afraid Carnage would be aggressive to her offspring, but apparently, there was no need to worry. Flash goes in once Kaine comes out and the filtration of the oxygen in the airlock feels refreshing on his symbiotic skin. Anti-Venom had never been in an anaerobic environment while bonded to a host and he feels good as if it's a more natural state. He wonders if that's what it's like on the comet and if that's what it's like on Klyntar. It makes him that much more excited to go on the mission. He's using genetic memory as a cheat sheet, giving Flash an eidetic memory of what he's studied this far. He'll be able to do the same with a flight simulator and he wonders if he should bond to a pilot to absorb their knowledge and help Flash learn faster. 

While he's thinking these thoughts, the airlock prepares to open and he is soon inside the anaerobic room with his nephew and his beloved. The canister is opened and a tiny royal navy blue and white Symbiote squirms its way out, nearly dropping to the floor before Anti-Venom catches the Symbiote in his hand. **”His name is Vice,”** Anti-Venom says as he cradles the young Symbiote in his arms. The Symbiote lets out a puff of pheromones – fear and then comfort – as they adjust to the safety of Anti-Venom's arms. Once communing fully with the youngling, he realizes Vice is only an infant and wouldn't be out of anaerobic life support – an incubator of sorts – if he hadn't been artificially aged. He's less than a week old – the baby of the bunch. Anti-Venom passes on his genetic memory and knowledge of healing and Vice lets out a new puff of pheromones – confidence and healing. While Anti-Venom has to touch a person or animal (or plant) to heal them, Vice apparently only needs to be in the vicinity, using pheromones as a conduit of his new healing abilities. Anti-Venom stays bound to the infant and passes him off to Phage after 35 minutes of quiet time holding his offspring. Phage passes on the knowledge of forming blades and webbing, giving him intricate memories of how to form different kinds of blades for different purposes and teaches him the knowledge of perfect equilibrium. Venom has the least time with him: a mere 20 minutes during which Vice goes through fear, comfort, apprehension and love, filling the room with these emotions as he experiences them. He feels quite dizzy after learning so much and Venom lovingly places him in the anaerobic chamber before he is sealed inside and transported through the airlock.

When the guys come out of the airlock, they see Carnage communing with Lasher. She's showing him her memories of Dagger, giving him her knowledge of the Symbiote and sharing her experience. Lasher comes out of his trance about five minutes later and the two symbiotic humans disengage and return to their normal human forms to see Eddie, Flash and Axel waiting patiently. Eddie and Flash are leaning against each other side by side, fingers intertwined as they look on Trevor and Kaine with contentment. They don't know exactly what passed between them, but they correctly assume Carnage is telling Lasher about her pride-inducing progeny. 

They all go to the visitation room to visit with Agony in her rabbit form and play with her, tossing crickets here and there to see her jump and catch them in her mouth. While they're in there, Eddie shares his memories of the new Symbiotes with Trevor as Venom communes with Lasher to give him this much wanted knowledge. Lasher is giddy by the end of it, and he spends extra time with Agony to make up the time he spent communing with Venom. By the time they're all done with the visits, some are tired and all are famished. Eddie takes them home to change for seal hunting and once again, Carnage deviates to go after a Minke whale. This time, he lets Phage make the kill and they all feast to their hearts’ content.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that the offspring of a Klyntar has their parent's abilities and talents but that by sharing experiences through tactile telepathy, they inherit the skills to go with those talents. It's the difference between someone being naturally good at singing (learning intuitively through practice) and someone who is classically trained (understands music theory and the nuances of pitch and performance).


	25. Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steel and Scarlet go out for a morning patrol. There's a heist at a downtown bank.

“Why are you up so early?” Axel asks Kaine. He's tired from the night before and his head is fuzzy with sleep. Kaine is fully dressed and packing a backpack made of webbing with various supplies, mainly protein bars, nutrient solution and water bottles, but he's also packing toothbrushes, toothpaste, mouthwash and mints. Kaine glares at him through the lenses of his Spider-Man mask.

“For the billionth time, crime doesn't only happen at night. We're going on morning patrol or you can forget being the Steel Spider.”

“Okay, okay, I'm getting up!”

“That's what you've been saying for the past hour. In ten minutes we'll be repeating this conversation. Again.”

“No, I'm really getting up this time,” says Axel with a yawn. He stretches his arms over his head and his legs across the bed and puts his feet on the ground, yawning again as he gets up to go to the shower. He didn't really expect to be showering alone this morning, but he didn't expect to be going on patrol either. It's his only day off work this week, and though his schedule fluctuates a lot, he hasn't missed a day yet. He lets the hot water wash the tension and sleepiness from his body and gives himself a dose of nutrient solution when he's done showering. By then, Kaine is completely ready to go and insists Axel wear pants under Phage today, even if they're pajamas. On his way downstairs, he runs into Trevor who hands him a cup of coffee from Beans!. It's stronger than Starbucks, less sweet and less burned. Axel still prefers the other, but this works for waking up this morning. Before they walk out the door, Kaine pulls up his mask and shoves his tongue in Axel's mouth. It's feral. It's needy. It's dominating. Four minutes later, after Kaine is done sucking face with his lover, he pulls his mask back down, tells Axel to put his on, and opens the door.

Kaine was right. Axel wouldn't have thought they'd stop three muggings around seven in the morning, but they did. There is a hold up of a bodega and Kaine watches as his protégé stops the robbers – disarming them, then debilitating them – makes sure everyone is alright and tells the bodega workers to call the police. He even quips jokes that are at least as bad as Peter's. Kaine would be proud if his jokes were better and this weren't a walk in the park for someone of Axel's talents. He's proud of Axel's abilities as a soldier and special agent, but going on patrol in civilian territory is new to him, and he's worried that Axel's cockiness is going to get a bystander hurt, or even killed. Kaine learned from Peter how to keep bystanders from getting hurt. His hope now is that he'll be able to teach Axel. 

They encounter the police once while swinging through downtown. A cop wants to get a picture with them to show his kids. Axel and Kaine are happy to oblige and pose for about ten pictures before a call comes over the radio. There's a heist at a bank in downtown. Kaine and Axel tell the cop they'll see him there and web-sling in the direction of the bank. When they get there, there are hostages. A guy in a white rabbit mask is holding an automatic assault rifle, pointing it at the crowd and rounding the hostages up in a corner. Three other mentioned are holding the tellers at gunpoint and two are watching the exits. Kaine doesn't like it. Hostage situations can be easy, but stopping one bullet from hitting one person is different from stopping an automatic assault rifle from hitting a dense group of people. Kaine kicks the door of the bank in, creating an opening that police can shoot through if they need to. He's about to start giving the robbers ultimatums, but assault rifle guy pulls out two grenades and hands the assault rifle off to one of the door men. “Looks like I'm going to kill me a spider. You scared, Spider?” says the guy in the bunny mask. He's clearly high on something. 

Kaine gives him a sideways look before straightening up. “No, but you should be.” Kaine gets a thumbs up from Axel who's standing just beyond the door. Good, that's one thing taken care of. There's almost no way this is going to end without casualties. At least they'll have back up in that department. Kaine backs up a few steps, luring rabbit guy towards the entrance. When rabbit guy is about to pull the pin from a grenade, bolo webs shoot from the side and wrap around his hands, while Kaine webs his feet to the ground. Before moving an inch closer, Kaine shoots more webs at his hands, fastening them close around the grenade. That should keep him from pulling the pin and even if it doesn't, it will keep him from throwing it .Kaine kicks him square in the face, knocking him over. 

Axel, the Steel Spider, comes in the bank and helps Kaine by incapacitating the robbers with guns pointed at the tellers while Kaine slowly approaches the guy with the assault rifle. He's scared. The guy with the rifle, not Kaine. In fact it doesn't look like this guy even wanted to be here, as if he was roped into being a lookout and never expected to be holding a gun.

“St–stop, or-or I'll sh-shoot!” the robber says, holding the gun pointed at the crowd. Stuttering aside, it sounded more like a question than a statement. This is clearly the wrong guy to be holding such a lethal weapon. In this situation, someone who doesn't know how to use the rifle is as dangerous as someone with intent to harm. The latter can be psychologically manipulated, but the former cannot. 

Kaine decides to try anyway. “Put the gun down slowly, and I might give you over to the police. I'm no goody-goody Spider-Man. I'm the evil clone and I will rip—” Kaine doesn't get to finish his threatening speech because he's hit from behind. Rabbit guy hasn't broken free of his bonds, but he managed to jump and body slam Kaine. The sudden movement startles the gunman and the gun goes off. At that moment, Venom comes storming in from the opening where the door once was. He quickly grabs the guy in the bunny mask and crunches his juicy head off of his body. Agent Anti-Venom isn't far behind. He's almost too late to save the victim who took the most damage from the gun – a little girl – but he's able to extract the bullets and heal her injuries. Once she's breathing again, he moves on to the next injured victim and the next. By the time he's through, everyone is okay except for rabbit guy, whose remains are filling the floor with blood. Steel and Kaine motion to the cops to come in and the place is swarmed with them. People who are already healed are being escorted to ambulances and the remaining robbers are being taken into custody. The lookout who had the rifle is crying. He never wanted to be involved with this and he never wanted to hurt people. The police will later find out he was reeled into the job by his brother, the guy with the bunny mask. For now, they cuff the crying crook and roughly take him to a police car. By the time the cops have things sorted out, Venom has given his statement about why he felt it was necessary to eat rabbit guy's head and Anti-Venom has disappeared into the walls, using his active camouflage to blend in and get away without notice. Venom does the same once he is done speaking with the cops. Kaine kicks himself for not following their lead and stealthing his way out, because the news cameras show up and there's no way out of the bank without passing at least one camera.

“This is Tana Moon reporting from the Downtown City Bank. We don't know exactly what happened here but some witnesses claim two Spider-Men, a commando in white and a black monster saved hostages from a violent and deadly bank heist. The monster was seen biting off the head of the robbers’ ringleader and the White Commando was seen actually healing victims shot by the robbers. The shots were fired from what police say was an HK433 German assault rifle. Witnesses claim that the crowd was fired upon just before the arrival of the commando and the large black monster.”

Tana notices Axel as he uses his wallcrawling to exit the building without having to fight through the crowd of people going in and out. “Mister Steel! May we have a minute of your time?”

“It's Steel Spider, and uh, sure. Why not?”

“Mister Spider, can you tell us what happened?”

Axel gives his take on the events and adds in at the end that they should ask the Scarlet Spider some questions. Kaine, who is just now getting past the crowd after answering questions for the police, flips him off and then flips the camera off.

“Aww, Babe, you don't have to be like that!” 

Kaine just glares at him before web-slinging away.

“I'm sorry about that,” says Axel. “He's just camera shy.”

“Am I understanding this right that you and the Scarlet Spider have a romantic relationship?” asks Tana.

“Oh, that? Yeah, but that's not really newsworthy. We haven't really defined anything, but we're kinda dating. Anyways, the real hero of this story is the guy you've been calling the White Commando.”

“Can you tell us his name?”

“Well, Scarlet's still mad at me for telling you his name without asking him first, so I probably shouldn't. Anyways, the White Commando has these awesome healing powers, and though Scarlet and I did our best to keep there from being any bloodshed, it was the White Commando who ultimately healed the victims and prevented any loss of life.”

“But wasn't a gunman's head bitten off?”

“Well, he also had grenades and I wouldn't really call that a loss. The guy was completely unhinged. Smelled like meth and vodka. If it wasn't for Scarlet Spider, the guy would've shot everyone just for the fun of it. I really think he was intent on killing people whether or not his demands were met.”

“That seems like an astute assumption. How does it feel to have saved lives today?”

“You'll have to ask the real heroes. I was just a helper in this particular instance.”

“But witnesses report that you used webbing to stop the ringleader from throwing grenades into the streets. Any comment on that?”

“Well, I think it's anyone's guess as to where he would've ended up throwing it. I tried to help minimize the damage, but the whole thing was teamwork.”

“And we are lucky to have you all. This is Tana Moon reporting from the Downtown City Bank, here with the Steel Spider. Back to you Stan.”

The red light on the camera goes off and Tana turns to Axel. “I'd give you my number if you weren't already spoken for. But just in case you want to do a more in depth interview,” she puts a card into his hand, “give me a call and we can get to know the man behind the mask.”

“I'll think about it. Keep doing what you're doing. You do fine work Miss Moon.”

“As do you, Steel. As do you.”

  


  



	26. Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family of Symbiotes meets the Board of Directors and something goes terribly wrong.

Eddie had planned today carefully. They'll go aquatic hunting before coming home to shower and get ready to go to the LIFE Foundation. Kaine has very strict instructions to not go after any megafauna, and they're all having a large human breakfast before they go. Flash is cooking eggs and French toast, Axel is preparing hash browns, blueberry pancakes with chocolate chips and whey protein shakes. Trevor, as usual, is supplying the household with coffee, and Kaine is cooking steak on the grill in the backyard. They have a hearty and filling meal and Lasher stays fully formed as he digs in to his food. Kaine and Axel are in their Spider-Men outfits with their hoods/masks off, having gone on early morning patrol and not bothered to change before breakfast. 

After breakfast, they change into their Klyntar wetsuits and beach clothes and head out on their seal hunt. It's business as usual in the bay and despite his warning to leave the megafauna alone, Carnage eats four sharks. Venom isn't too angry. At least he left the pod of orcas alone. That would've been a battle that Eddie didn't want to deal with. He has no doubt that they would come out on top. Phage and Carnage alone have a bigger arsenal than Riot ever had, and Lasher is faster than any aquatic mammal. But Eddie still doesn't like the idea of killing orcas, just like he doesn't like the idea of going after dolphins. It'd be like eating a wolf or a horse. They're creatures too close to companion animals, and there are dozens of cases where dolphins or orcas have saved human lives. He doesn't particularly like going after whales, but he can stomach it because it feeds his family well and they only have to take one life instead of over a dozen or two like they do with seals. Come to think of it, Eddie doesn't really enjoy killing any animals, but it's part of the natural circle of life that he has to take part in now that he's bonded to a Klyntar. Orcas eat seals all the time but he doesn't think they're monsters for doing so. The same goes for his family. They need to eat, and it's better than going after the human population. Eating a bad guy to protect someone else is just pragmatic. Eating people because you need to eat leads to eating people who didn't deserve it. And he can't stand the thought of Lasher becoming a murderer.

They ensure that they are well fed and return to the shoreline where they turn back into their human forms wearing Klyntar wetsuits and dry off to go home. Lasher is excited as usual. To him, the hunts are never boring or standard. It's like he's swimming for the first time and just happy to experience the water. He's a compassionate young man, but he also finds joy in almost everything mundane. To Eddie the hunts with his family have become routine, but he doesn't think Trevor will ever feel that way.

After they're showered, Trevor wears one of his outfits from Express For Men. A silvery bluish button-up shirt with a semi-formal green vest with silver roses embroidered on a Celtic knot style design. He's wearing a thin silver neck tie under the vest and green corduroy slacks that match the vest and his eyes. His frosted-tipped hair is spiked and he's wearing a ring he bought online. It's a simple design but it goes with the tie, roses and the silvery color of the vest, helping to bring the ensemble together in a subtle but powerful way. 

Almost everyone goes upstairs to change again so they don't seem quite so underdressed next to Trevor. Kaine doesn't see the point. People are people, and they wear what they want to wear. Kaine's wearing a black T-shirt that shows of his muscles with blue jeans and doesn't think he's underdressed. They're going to change into their Klyntar forms anyways, so it doesn't matter what they wear now. 

After another fifteen minutes they're ready to go and they get in the truck to ride to the LIFE Foundation. Trevor's excited again. He gets to meet his nephews and niece for the first time. Last time he had to stand by as everyone else got to hold them. This time he'll be able to interact with them himself. He still thinks Nyx is a little scary, but hopefully, meeting her will alleviate that fear.

They arrive without incident and go to the reception counter to check in. Between Eddie's VIP badge, Flash's astronaut badge and Axel's security badge they have clearance to go on their own. Usually, someone is there to escort them to the Symbiotics Department, but today, they're on their own. When they get there, they find out why.

Patrick is there to help them through the vault doors and returns to his station outside the department. The quintet walks in to find several people waiting for them. They're wearing business formal attire and ID badges that say BOD on them. Mister Gabriel greets them. “Hello and welcome. This is most of the Board Of Directors. They're here to witness first hand what our Symbiotics Department is doing. Would you care to join the presentation we have for them?”

Eddie knows it's more of a demand than a question, but as always, Mister Gabriel has immaculate social grace. “Of course,” Eddie says as they begin to make their way to the presentation room. He motions for his family to follow and they do. Axel is secretly disappointed that Greg doesn't look in his direction once, but he knows it's a matter of circumstance. He's on higher protocol with the Board Of Directors only feet away from him. There are seven of them total – five men and two women. They each look like they could cut glass with their stares and one of them keeps glancing back at the family of Symbiotes, fear and confusion in his eyes. He knows about the Symbiotics Department but he isn't familiar enough to know what to expect. Are these people like wild animals? Are they dangerous to anger? What if he says something they disagree with? Will they seek retribution for his opinion? He agrees that finding cures for Cancer and HIV and the like is a worthwhile endeavor, but at what cost? Is there a moral cost to this whole thing or is it as innocuous as Mister Gabriel has led them to believe?

They get seated in the presentation room and there are introductions all around. The Board Of Directors is introduced first, one at a time, standing when their name is called and saying, “Hello,” to the room. Next the symbiotic hosts are introduced. Photos of their symbiotic selves are projected on the screens as the are introduced and Lasher doesn't like feeling so vulnerable. He's still anxious about people knowing about him and seeing the picture of himself makes him feel naked in front of the room. He fiddles with his vest and straightens his tie as he stands and says a quiet, “Hi.” 

Kaine is the most relaxed person in the room. He doesn't feel threatened by any of this and he doesn't feel like he has to impress anyone. His laissez faire attitude clearly make some of the Board Of Directors nervous, but again, he really doesn't care. He makes a game of catching eye contact with each of the board. Some stare him down like they're staring down an enemy. Some fearfully look away, trying to pretend they weren't looking at him. But one guy just smiles and waves. Kaine decides that's his favorite Director. 

Eddie's giving him a look that says 'tone down the menacing stares’. Kaine takes the hint and looks down at the desk before him before looking up at the screens. There's a long speech about the medical breakthroughs that have happened with the Klyntar. They talk about how Anti-Venom cured diseases, including cancer in animal subjects and in Eddie. They talk about Flash's unfortunate circumstances regarding his legs and show pictures of both his stumps and the legs Venom made for him. Flash is a little embarrassed. He knew it was a possibility the board of directors would see the pictures from his check-ups at the LIFE Foundation, but he didn't think he'd be present for it. He powers through his embarrassment though and takes pride in the fact that he was wounded defending America and pride in his Symbiotes who created the perfect legs for him. 

Once they're finished going over the medical breakthroughs and possible applications of Symbiotes in medicine, the presentation moves on to a chronological synopsis of the program this far, showing pictures of Carnage and Agony playing with Lasher, Kaine's first bond with Carnage, Eddie lifting literal tons without his Symbiote and pictures of Flash and Axel as Agent Venom and Agent Phage, engaging in secret military operations. Flash is surprised they have those photos but with all the high tech satellites the LIFE Foundation has in orbit, it makes sense that they'd have them. 

Lastly, they show a profile of each symbiotic relationship, showing Carnage turning into a Spider-Man uniform for Kaine, showing video of Phage as he rescued Patrick Mulligan from an escaped Carnage, showing Eddie transforming into Anti-Venom and showing video of Flash as Venom, Space Knight, interacting with Symbiotes on the comet. They go over the unique abilities of each Symbiote: how Venom, Phage and Carnage produce webbing while Lasher and Anti-Venom do not; how Carnage and Phage display a full range of bladed weapons and defensive capabilities unique to themselves; how Anti-Venom can heal injuries outside his host’s body. 

The Board Of Directors seems intrigued and less combative than their original auras portrayed them. They seem more impressed than threatened, and it gives Eddie and Flash some relief. The group is escorted from the presentation room and over towards the anaerobic visitation room. Eddie, Trevor and Axel transform into their symbiotic selves and go through the airlock. The scientists are holding the cylindrical anaerobic chambers containing the new Symbiotes, and Flash and Kaine move aside to let the Board Of Directors see better into the anaerobic room. First they visit with Jet. The container is put through the airlock drawer and remotely opened. Jet shoots a web towards Phage and misses, but soon, Phage has scooped him up in his arms and each of the Symbiotes in the room has a tendril on Jet, communing with him and feeding him extra nutrients. The Board Of Directors looks on in awe and is oblivious to the commotion that starts up behind them. One of the cylindrical chambers is rattling and suddenly royal navy spikes erupt from the surface of the glass. Everyone turns as the glass shatters and the small Symbiote jumps out from the glass towards the group.

Greg was trained to block bullets with his body if it comes to that. _This is nothing_ , he thinks. The Symbiote lands on his abdomen, just over the solar plexus. He thinks the kevlar will stop the Symbiote. He's dead wrong.

Greg collapses onto the ground, unconscious and unmoving.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The first thing Greg notices is that he's cold. He tries to open his eyes, but his blurry vision is blinded by the light in the room. He tries to sit up, but though there's no pain, he has difficulty moving. He hears voices he can't make out and there's someone very close to him he can't understand. 

Then everything goes dark.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Axel and Kaine are waiting in Greg's hospital room. They visit him once a day, but they know it doesn't do any good. He won't wake up just because someone's waiting for him. They settle into a routine of banter as they sit in the room, knowing nothing will happen. 

Then something does.

The heart monitor spikes and Greg tries to sit up. He's using his arms to push himself into a sitting position and straining the I.V.s in his arm. 

“Greg!” says Axel. “Can you hear me? You're going to be okay Greg! Whatever you do, don't give up! You're going to be okay!”

Doctors and nurses flood the room then and ask Axel to move aside. He moves closer to his head, on the other side of the I.V. stand from the doctors. “He's pulling out his I.V.s, we need to sedate him!” says one of the doctors. The nurse closest to the I.V.s injects something into the tube and Axel leans over Greg's forehead. 

“You're going to be okay, Greg! I promise!”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's another five days before Greg is functioning enough to have visitors. The doctors aren't sure how to treat his apparent nerve damage, but it's beginning to clear up on its own. He's only slightly sluggish now and he can read and write and do math. Whatever it was that ailed him is finally subsiding. 

Axel and Kaine visit him. They're wearing their Spider suits with the masks off, and Axel brought him some pudding. Greg smiles as they enter, immediately recognizing both the hosts and the Symbiotes. “Hey, you came to see me. I'm glad you didn't forget about me.”

“Of course we didn't forget. How much do you remember?”

“I remember a presentation. We were in that room and they were going over your different powers. Did something else happen?”

“You were bonded to a Symbiote. Our best guess is that he was anxious to visit and tried to get into the anaerobic room, but you were in the way. Vice, my child, is inside you, Greg.”

“I don't hear a voice. Don't you guys hear voices?”

“Yes, we do,” says Axel. “Vice is too young to bond. It put a huge strain on your nervous system and from what the doctors say, the bond nearly killed him. They don't know if he's going to be okay. So far, you both have been improving in the last five days.”

“I've been in here for five days?! You've got to be kidding!” says Greg with disbelief.

“You’ve been here for about three weeks. You spent sixteen days in a coma. None of us knew you were going to pull through,” says Kaine.

Greg took a minute to let that sink in. “I almost died?”

“Both of you did,” says Axel, “but the doctors think you're going to be okay. They thought you'd have permanent paralysis and severe brain damage, but so far it's been clearing up like a bad case of the flu. You're going to be okay, Greg. You and Vice.”

Greg swallows. “Am I going to be one of you?” he asks trepidatiously.

“For a while, yes. The scientists and medical doctors agree that separating you two right now is dangerous for both of you. They think Vice is repairing your nervous and immune systems. Until you're back to 110%, they don't want to risk removing the Symbiote.”

“The Symbiote nearly killed me?”

“My child ran on instinct and tried to escape a deadly environment. He was frightened and confused. I promise there's no way he did that on purpose. He nearly killed himself in the process because he didn't know what he was doing. He's still too young to bond.”

“I'm sorry. You're right. If I die, he dies. I'm sure it couldn't have been intentional. ...Do I have atrophy?” Greg asks.

“The doctors have been giving you quadruple doses of Symbiote medication to make sure that doesn't happen. So far, your organs are fine. It's your nervous system that took the biggest hit,” says Axel. “We think because the Symbiotes’ bond to the nervous system is the most vital, and Vice wasn't ready to properly bond, he caused damage. Like I said, we think he's repairing it. If he wasn't, you'd probably be a vegetable.”

“I'm gonna take that as good news. He's helping repair the parts of me that are broken.” Greg is clearly having a hard time with this. Then Axel does something unexpected. He takes Greg's tan hand in his own and kisses it. Greg is startled by the sudden intimacy, but returns the gesture with a smile. “I guess now that I'm not on duty, I can give you my number.” He takes a pen from the bedside table, removes Axel's right glove and writes his phone number across Axel's palm in blue ink. He draws little hearts around it and kisses Axel's palm. “If you ever want an Arabian Night, you know who to call.”

Kaine speaks up, walking closer to the bed. “What if I want an Arabian Night? You got any interest in me?” 

Greg looks happily surprised. “You got it! I'm interested in both of you.” Kaine takes his other hand and presses his lips to Greg’s fingers. 

“Good,” says Kaine. “Just get better, okay. We can fuck any time you want, but right now just focus on healing up. Got it?”

“Yes,” Greg says sweetly. “I got it.”

Axel picks that moment to put a hand on Greg's jaw, guiding him in his direction and kissing him gently on the lips. 

After the kiss, Greg exhales. “About damn time.”

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the Arabian Night pun confused you, Greg is Saudi Arabian but born in America. I never really focus on race, so I just realized I never specified Greg's appearance or ethnic background.
> 
> **Edit: I changed Greg's initial description to include his chistled face, Arabian descent and large muscles.
> 
> While I'm at it:
> 
> Trevor Cole Hernandez ís mixed: European-American and Latino.
> 
> Rico Axelson is mixed: Puerto Rican and Icelandic, but born in the U.S.
> 
> Kaine Parker and Eddie Brock are European-American.
> 
> Flash Thompson and Patrick Mulligan are Irish-American.
> 
> Leslie Gesneria is mixed: African-American and Latina.
> 
> When describing people, I will only use "white" and "black" as skin colors to actually mention those colors and not European-American or African-American. An example is that Anti-Venom is white, but he's not of European ancestry. Same with Venom being black but not of African ancestry. I might describe Leslie Gesneria's skin as caramel brown or Jubulile van Scotter's skin as ebony brown, but I won't describe them as black because I am using "black" to indicate the color that Venom is, which is not the same as the skin of someone of African ancestry. This is just when I'm describing the way individuals look in the story. In dialogue, Jubulile van Scotter's might say, "I'm black," and that is different from me describing her skin as black in the narration. I hope I'm phrasing this correctly. Like I said, I don't really focus on race, so this isn't really an important part of the story.


	27. Threesome - Explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg gets out of the hospital and Kaine and Axel spend the night with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!!!!  
> Trigger warning for Gay Sex and Sexual Content.  
> !!!!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter has a lot of gay sexual content. _A LOT_ of it. I cut it short so you can read the important parts in the next chapter and skip this one if you want to. The main idea of this chapter is that Greg, Axel and Kaine's relationship develops further in both romance and sexuality.

It's been two weeks since Greg and Axel first kissed. In that time, Greg's made a complete recovery. His strength, agility and reaction time are better than ever and he's even starting to register as superhuman. Most Symbiotes would have been able to alter him in such a manner in less than a day, but Vice is too young and too inexperienced to do that. He's learning his way around a human body for the first time and he's still not mature enough to correctly bond to a host. 

But he speaks now. He converses with Greg at length about things like the human body and the nuances of human culture, but he doesn't understand ideas too complex yet. He's getting there but some things he doesn't understand the words for yet. Greg has learned to think in concepts and focus those thoughts in a way Vice can understand. Vice does the same thing, often projecting an idea or image instead of using words for everything.

The LIFE Foundation has high hopes for Vice. He may be the youngest Klyntar in the universe's history to be bonded with a human. There's no way to know for sure, but between incubating in a human body and inheriting Anti-Venom's healing abilities, they expect he'll know more about the human body than any Symbiote once he's older. His pheromones, if replicated could be a cure to all types of illnesses in the most non-invasive manner of delivery known to modern medicine. Oh, the LIFE Foundation has high hopes for Vice, indeed.

Greg is starting to like the benefits of being bonded to a Klyntar. At first, he was pretty scared and for good reason. Bonding with Vice nearly killed them both. But now, after learning to shoot webs and do standing backflips, he's much more keen on his bond. He hasn't quite figured out how to control his pheromones yet, but he's working with it. A mutant named Akihiro has been giving him pointers and exercises. They found each other on a mutant website, and though Akihiro knows Greg isn't a mutant, he has been no less helpful and encouraging. 

The hardest part for Greg is never being alone. He's instituted a quiet time and is trying to teach Vice the art of meditation. Instead, Vice picks up on all the details and asks endless questions. 

**_  
Why haven't you told your parents that you're Buddhist?_ **

**_What is the difference between clinical meditation and Buddhist meditation?_ **

**_Why did you change religions as a teenager? Was there something wrong with the one you had?_ **

**_Why do you need a visual focal point if the focus of his mind is inward?_ **

**_Aren't that many candles bad for the eyes? We can fix that, but are we supposed to?_ **

**_Why don't humans have night-vision _and_ day-vision? _ **

**_Why don't you have companion animals? Is that really a thing?_ **

**_Do animals meditate?  
_ **

This goes on and on every time he tries to clear his mind, and it would drive him crazy is Vice didn't always calm his agitation with relaxing pheromones.

**_We don't like it when you're mad._ **

Greg had wanted so badly for Vice to speak to him in the beginning but he hadn't imagined Vice would never stop once he started. The only time his mind is blank is when he's kissing Kaine or Axel. Vice goes silent every time and enjoys the flow of chemicals that flood Greg's brain. More often than not, Kaine or Axel (or both) become entranced and kiss Greg like he's the only thing in the world that matters. To them, in those instants, he is. 

That's another thing Greg hadn't expected. A romance between three guys is so different than a romance with one other person. Though Kaine can be a bit possessive, there's no jealousy or begging for attention with Kaine and Axel. They haven't done more than make out so far, but Greg is always getting attention from one or both of them. He basks in it, and sometimes he can't think about anything else. The two of them break through his barriers like nothing else has and he hopes when he gets out of the hospital, they can spend many nights together.

The doctors are letting him go home today. The more he's been improving, the more they let him do, but now he's been stable long enough that they feel it's alright to take him out of medical observation. 

Axel and Kaine show up around 4:00 p.m. to take him home for the day. Greg is caught between wanting to go home and rest and wanting to spend as much energy as he can. The compromise that comes to mind is to fuck the hell out of his new boyfriends, but they've both said they're not there yet. Even so, he'd rather spend his energy with them and rest with them in his comfy bed. 

They're in the hospital room and Greg is changing into his uniform he wore the day he was hospitalized. “So what do you want to do now that you're not a prisoner anymore?” Kaine jokes. 

“I want you two to come home with me. We can see where it leads from there.”

“Yeah, you probably should have help or company while you empty your fridge and take out the trash,” Axel says wisely. “I bet it smells rank after five weeks of rot. There's probably mold too. If you need a gas mask, Vice can take care of it, but we should probably show him.” Vice covers the bottom half of his face in a navy and white mask.

 **“I already know _that_!** Vice says with Greg's mouth. 

“Okay, no offense, I just meant that if you need help with anything, we can help out. I didn't mean to imply that you can't do _anything_ on your own,” Axel says a little defensively. 

“Give Greg his mouth back, Vice,” Kaine demands. “I've got something to show you both that I know you don't know.” When the mask recedes, Kaine grips Greg's head by his hair and pushes their mouths together. At first Greg thinks it's a regular kiss, but then Kaine does something with his tongue and Greg practically melts into his arms. Kaine keeps doing it for a couple of minutes and Greg progressively becomes more and more dependent on Kaine for support. It's like a mouth/tongue/throat massage that relaxes his whole body. Greg was not at all prepared for this. When Kaine finally lets go, Greg is a puddle in his arms. “Remember that for later, you two. That's what you're going to do to my dick.” 

Greg tries to nod but it looks like more of a limp bobble. “I think you broke him,” Axel says.

“Did not,” Kaine says “If anything, I fixed him. He was way too tense.” 

Greg starts to try to stand on his own, but Kaine keeps supporting him until he finds his feet. “Damn, you motherfucker. How'd you do that?” Greg asks.

“With Carnage's tongue and lots of skill,” says Kaine. 

After Greg is coherent and standing on his own again, Axel helps him put his boots on while Kaine massages his shoulders. _The attention of two lovers, even without the sex, is a godsend_ , Greg thinks. 

They gather all of Greg's things, including his recently acquired potted plant that Kaine gave him, and head out the door. The walk through the hospital wing is surreal. Greg wonders if he'll ever look at medical facilities the same way again, now that he's had to spend so long in one. He enjoyed the physical therapy, but the rest was just not fun at all. On the bright side, the only medical facilities he'll ever have to worry about again are the exam rooms in the Symbiotics Department. When did he start thinking of having Vice as permanent?

 ** _Yesterday_** , says Vice in his head.

Greg tries not to think on that too much. He doesn't want to ruin his relationship with his Symbiote by considering their potential separation.

They get to Eddie's truck that Kaine and Axel are borrowing and Greg sits in the back seat with Kaine while Axel drives them to Greg's apartment. Axel is using Google maps, so Greg can just lean on Kaine and enjoy the ride. When they get there, they carry Greg's things up to his apartment and Greg fiddles with the lock a bit before opening the door.

Axel was right. His apartment stinks to high hell. They get Greg settled in and Kaine takes out the trash while Axel works with the bleach to remove the stink from the trashcan. Next, they repeat the process with the refrigerator, only instead of bleach, they use rubbing alcohol. They don't stop there. They start Pine-Solling his floors and at that point, Greg feels like he has to help. He takes the squee-jee mop from Axel and finishes the kitchen and dining room area. By the time they finish, his house smells like cleaners instead of rot.

“Well, you can't stay here tonight,” says Kaine. 

“There's nothing wrong with my place,” says Greg. “It's just a little stinky. We can open some windows, light a few candles… and my bedroom doesn't stink.”

“Only one way to find out,” says Axel hopefully.

Kaine sighs.

“Did I mention I have a California King sized bed?” says Greg.

“No, but if it stinks we're sleeping in my bed,” says Kaine. Greg is pleased that they were under the assumption they'd be literally sleeping together. Even if they don't have sex, Greg really wants to sleep in the arms of his boyfriends. He still can't believe he has two of them. And the prospect of sleeping between them makes his heart feel fuzzy and his dick hard as a rock.

Axel notices first.

“You are about to break the zipper on your pants, dude,” says Axel. “Want us to take care of that for you?”

“Fuck yeah!” says Greg.

Axel sticks his hand into the waistband of his pants, grabbing his belt, and pulls him into the bedroom. Kaine is close behind, exploring Greg's butt cheeks with his palms and breathing on his neck. Once they're in the bedroom, Kaine closes the door behind them and reaches around Greg's hips, unbuckling his belt as Axel unties his boots. Axel, already kneeling in front of him, pulls his boots off one at a time then unbuttons and slowly unzips his pants. The suspense is killing him. 

Kaine reaches around him again, grinding his crotch against Greg's butt and palming his hard cock with slow easy movements. Axel is too eager for the prize beneath Greg's briefs and starts licking and gently suckling his balls through his underwear. Greg moans loudly and Kaine kneels behind him. When Kaine puts his fingers in the waistband of his briefs, the touch feels electric on his hips and he can't contain his excitement any longer. “Suck my dick, Ax! Show me what you can do with your mouth.”

Axel gently presses kisses against the shaft and tip of Greg's throbbing cock before licking and finally sucking on the head. He works his way down the length, earning a loud moan from Greg every time he sucks Greg's dick further into his mouth and throat. He's been practicing with Kaine or he wouldn't be able to deepthroat like this. He isn't quite ready for it when Greg gives and involuntary thrust, but he quickly recovers from his choking and slowly works his lips up and down the length of Greg's cock. Kaine hasn't been forgotten. He's kneading Greg's buttcheeks with one hand while cupping his balls from behind with the other while kissing his neck. As Axel starts to pick up the pace, Kaine starts moving his kisses slowly down Greg's spine until he's licking his tailbone. 

Greg's pheromones are completely out of control at this point and Axel's throat relaxes more and more. Greg starts plunging his cock into Axel's mouth in a vicious rhythm as Kaine works his tongue beneath his tailbone and starts licking up and down Greg's crack. Kaine finds his entrance almost immediately but teases the outside of his rim, licking the insides of Greg's cheeks and leaving Greg wanting more and more. Kaine's tongue is elongating and slowly working the rim until he's finally inside and working Greg's hole gently open. 

Greg screams in ecstasy as Kaine massages his prostate with his symbiotic tongue and Axel sucks his cock all the way to the base. Axel's deepthroating a thick ten inches at this point and Greg is howling with delight. Kaine retreats slightly and kisses Greg's entrance with his lips, making out with his anus while sliding his tongue forward over Greg's taint. It's when Kaine starts licking Greg's balls and replaces his mouth with an eager thumb that Greg's vision goes white and he has the best orgasm he thinks he's ever had. The orgasm itself lasts easily five minutes and Axel is choking on Greg's cum but stubbornly still sucking as much of his cock as he can handle. His mouth is overflowing and the added lubrication leads to a second climax that Greg never saw coming. Axel is swallowing cock and cum like his life depends on it and Kaine's gentle thumb is still massaging Greg's prostate as his licks around his thumb, teasing his tongue inside next to it. At this point, Greg has had about nine minutes of orgasm and spent, he collapses forward only to be caught from behind by Kaine's strong hands. Axel is holding his hips up and Kaine is hugging him from behind. They carefully ease Greg onto his bed where he lays in the afterglow for half an hour, one arm around each of his lovers. Kaine continues to lick and tease him, suckling gently on his nips and stroking his stomach with a ghosting touch. The overstimulation only extends the afterglow and Greg pulls Axel tight against his side as he endures Kaine's continuing ministrations. 

When Greg finally comes to, he kisses his boyfriends gently, one at a time and holds them close.

**“That was _amazing_. Incredible. Fantastic. Beyond all our wildest dreams. We love you both so much.**

He only realizes what he's said after he's said it. No taking it back now, though. He said what he was feeling continuingly growing within him over the past two weeks. He wants to unsay it. To keep things from being awkward, but Kaine makes it better with two words.

**”We know.”**

**“We love you, too,”** Axel says with sleepy confidence. 

They lay there in each other's arms until they all fall asleep. They snuggle and intertwine themselves with each other. 

At four in the morning, Kaine wakes up to realize he and Axel are still fully dressed. He quickly rectifies that and turns Greg on his side towards Axel. They sleepily move themselves until they're spooning and Kaine settles himself behind Greg, wrapping his arms around both of them and falling asleep to the sounds of their breathing.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Morning comes too soon and as hungry as Greg is, he can't bring himself to unwrap from the tight hugs of his lovers. He's been awake for an hour when Kaine finally stirs. He gives Greg a gentle smack on the ass and kisses him deeply and passionately. 

“Hold him for a while,” Kaine says as he gets up to lay with his face between Axel's legs. Axel's breathing picks up as Kaine strokes Axel's cock with his tongue and deepens his sucking to squeeze Axel's length with the back of his tongue and throat. Axel wakes fully just as he comes, finding himself gripping Kaine's hair tightly and thrusting hard into his lover's mouth. Kaine swallows expertly and licks Axel's cock clean before saying. “Good morning, Sunshine.”

“You are my new favorite alarm clock,” Axel says in a breathy voice. His chest is heaving and he's reeling from the orgasm. Greg is holding him tightly and he returns the hug as Kaine settles behind him and rubs his cock between Axel's butt cheeks.

“I hope you're ready for breakfast. We've got a full day ahead of us,” Kaine says as he gets up and starts dressing.

“What about you?” Greg asks.

“What _about_ me?” says Kaine

“I mean we… and you didn't…”

“I don't need an orgasm to enjoy you both physically. I'm waiting for the right moment. When it comes, you'll know. For now, get dressed.”

“Yes, sir,” says Axel. Phage forms his Steel Spider suit on his naked body and Kaine throws Axel's pants at him.

“I meant normal clothes. We're not going on patrol this morning. I'm taking us to a diner and we're going to eat as much as we want. Then we'll shower at the loft and get ready to take Greg seal hunting. Greg, you'll need your uniform, a change of clothes that look nice, a toothbrush, beach clothes and your liver. We're going to go seal hunting in the bay, head to the LIFE Foundation for a quick check-up, chill at the loft, drink as much as we want, and you're going to spend the night at our place.”

“What do I need my uniform for? I don't go back to work until next week.”

“We are going to do some kinky shit. Got a nightstick?”

“Yeah, a few of them.”

“Bring them all.”

  


  



	28. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel, Greg and Kaine spend the day together.

Kaine had told Greg and Axel to get dressed, but it was in vain. They all needed a shower before they left to go have breakfast, and they couldn't tear themselves apart long enough to take separate ones. They kiss, they rub, they caress and they lather, each having two sets of hands to wash them clean. It's a very good shower.

“Okay, _now_ we get dressed,” Kaine says with finality. Greg gets dressed quickly and starts packing his overnight bag while Axel tries to coax Kaine back into bed. It doesn't work, and Carnage heals the hickies a moment later, but Kaine has to admit it is a valiant effort. Kaine pulls his jeans and shirt on and when he sees Axel is still standing there naked, he grabs Axel's clothes and dresses him himself. Axel pouts, but Kaine's not having it. “Just for that, you have to wait for tonight instead of early afternoon,” Kaine says. Axel gives a mock gasp but with some genuine disappointment behind it. Greg laughs and puts his arms around Kaine, kissing his neck from behind. “I'm serious, you two! We got shit to do today.” Greg relents much quicker than Axel did and goes to pack his spare uniform, his handcuffs and his nightsticks. 

Once Greg is thoroughly packed and ready to go out for breakfast, he helps Kaine steer Axel out of the apartment and holds Axel's hand all the way to the truck.

The diner they go to isn't anything special, but it's clean and has good service. Kaine picks the place because they make the best sausage and make these pigs in blankets with sausage, egg and cheese that Kaine just adores. As they order their food, Kaine asks for an extra four breakfast platters, knowing how hungry Vice must be, and asks for chocolate milkshakes for the three of them.

“You didn't have to order all that food,” Axel says. “Aren't we going hunting after this?”

“The hunting is for the Symbiotes. This food is for us. If you don't want to eat that much, you don't have to, but I sure will.”

“So,” Greg says, “do you guys want to spend the night together again tonight?”

“I already told you you're staying at the loft with us tonight,” Kaine says. “Did you think I was going to make you sleep on the couch? You're both sleeping in my bed tonight, end of discussion.”

“But where will you sleep?” jokes Axel. 

“If you're lucky, inside you,” says Kaine.

That gets Axel to bite his lower lip and give Kaine a hungry-eyed stare from across the table. Greg puts his arm around Axel’s shoulders and picks up his milkshake with his other hand, guiding the straw to his lips and drinking half of it down in one go.

“I knew you were hungry,” Kaine says to Greg.

“Still am. Is that normal?”

“We could eat all the food in this place if we weren't going hunting after this. I've been texting with Eddie and Flash and they say it's alright for the three of us to go alone if we want. Normally, Eddie likes to be there to watch everyone's backs, but I told him it was a date and he backed off.”

“Good that he respects boundaries,” Greg says. “I'm just realizing I don't know everyone that well. I mean I see a lot of you guys but with the formality of work in the way, I never got to know everyone well. I only know you two this well because you kept visiting me while I was in the hospital wing.”

“You going back to work next week?” asks Axel. 

“Yeah, Mister Gabriel's got someone else watching his back right now, but I'm going back next week. I don't know how long I'll be working there, though. If I can get the same arrangement you guys have, I might just quit altogether. I'd be making a hell of a lot more money than I do now, and it'd give me some time to get control of my new powers. I know I'm not as strong as you guys, but the whole pheromone thing's a little disorienting.”

“How so?” asks Kaine.

“Well, for starters, it's not a one-way thing. I can smell a lot better now. I knew before that smell isn't as strong for humans as sight and sound, but now, actually smelling everything around me gives me so much sensory input that it makes me dizzy.”

“That makes sense,” Axel mumbles. Then he perks his head up. “Does that mean our pheromones are as strong for you as yours are to us?”

“I don't really know what you smell,” Greg says honestly. “Maybe the scientists at work would have fun figuring that out.”

“Well,” Kaine says, “I'm glad you're one of us now. I always thought you'd make a good host.”

“Why, thank you,” Greg says.

“So if you quit your job, what are you going to do with your time?” asks Axel. “Will you come out on patrol with Kaine and me?”

“I’m no superhero. You two might be Spider-Men, but I'm just me. I'll probably just enjoy the free time. Maybe pick up a hobby.”

“Just don't be one of those people who spends all their time playing games on your phone,” Axel says. “I don't want to come home and find out that Angry Birds is a higher priority than your well-being.”

“So, in your head, we're sharing a home? I can get with that.”

“It's too early to make those kinds of calls,” says Kaine. “We shouldn't have even used to 'L'-word yet. We're rushing this whole thing.”

“Technically,” says Greg, “ _you_ didn't say ‘love’. You said 'we know’.”

Kaine heaves an exasperated sigh. “Fine.” He takes both of Greg's hands in his and stares Greg directly in the eyes.

“I love you. There. Happy?”

“That wasn't very convincing,” says Axel.

“Ugh! Fine. I love you, Greg” Kaine says genuinely, massaging Greg's hands in his own, “and so does Axel.” Kaine turns to Axel. “Happy now.”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Axel says with triumph.

“Doesn't anyone want to know how I feel?” says Greg.

“How do you feel?” says Kaine.

“I love you, too, Kaine. You and Ax, both.”

Their food arrives and Kaine lets go of Greg's hands to make room on the table. It is a mountain of food, and Axel wouldn't know how the three of them could eat it all if he hadn't eaten half of that in one sitting on regular occasion. Kaine digs in, and Axel laughs at his voracity. Greg's pace is much more subdued but he eats just as much in the end. 

When they finish, Kaine pays and they all hop back in the truck to head over to the loft. Kaine brings Greg's bag up to his room and they all get changed. Vice has to learn how to make a wetsuits, but soon, Greg is dressed in navy blue neoprene shorts with white silhouettes of Hawaiian flowers on them. It's not at all like Kaine's or Axel's, but it will do just fine and probably makes Greg look better. They put on beach clothes over their neoprene Klyntars and grab some towels to head out for a hunt.

Greg isn't ready for the sensations that overtake him when he hits the water. His skin is enveloped in Vice's symbiotic skin and Greg finds that he can breathe underwater. But the weirdest part is he can _smell_ underwater. It's different from smelling air. The scents that drift in the water shift as he moves and he picks up _so much_ information. He doesn't know what he's smelling at first but then he makes out the smells of different kind of fish. He knows what fish smells like in general, so it's the first thing he recognizes. Some smells are metallic, some oily, some like a salty-floral…. He can make out the smells, but not what they are. He smells his two lovers in the water, the least foreign smell to his senses, and takes their leads as they swim through the waters of the bay. They see all kinds of sea life: sharks, fish, cephalopods, turtles, marine mammals and marine arthropods. They aren't far out yet, so the floor isn't very far below them. Maybe forty yards at most. Despite the distance and the slight murkiness of the water, Vice can see individual shellfish and stingrays as if he's getting a close-up. It's nowhere near Phage's super-vision, but to Greg it's completely uncanny. Vice has never been in the water before, so he's having the time of his life exploring their surroundings while trying to not get so distracted as to lose Phage and Carnage. Fortunately, the attentive lovers are just as attentive now, never getting very far from Vice, but leading him towards the rock islands further out. Vice can see seals swimming and playing in the water, and hates what he's going to have to do. He always had a soft spot for cute animals, and though he eats dairy and eggs, he hasn't eaten meat since high school. Carnage touches him with a tendril as if sensing his apprehension. Vice gives his insecurity away immediately. It isn't in words, but images and thoughts convey what Greg had avoided saying over breakfast.

Of course Kaine feels stupid for not noticing that Greg hadn't ordered any meat, opting instead for extra eggs. Kaine decides there's one way to approach this. By asking questions. 

Through the tendril linking them, Carnage says, **_“Do you want to take one large life or many small ones? I have to eat and kill regardless. Would you prefer to eat what I would kill anyway?”_**

Greg doesn't think he can answer ,but Vice does. **_“We eat what you eat.”_** Greg doesn't like it, but he knows Vice has to eat one way or another. The others must have developed this system of aquatic hunting for a reason, and knowing that Venom sometimes snacks on people makes Greg think this is a better alternative to starving himself. He doesn't want Vice to develop a taste for human flesh. 

**_”Then follow us."_** Carnage says. Vice and Greg follow Carnage and Phage into deeper waters, much further out than they were before. Vice is really enjoying swimming, but though Greg is in awe of the sensations, smells and experience, the task before them is one that Greg doesn't want to do. When they are in very deep waters, Carnage tells them, **_“Wait here with Phage.”_** Phage moves closer to him and holds his hand encouragingly as they wait for Carnage to return. Vice can smell the blood before he sees it's source and the frantic wailings of a whale hit their ears. 

_No! He wouldn't!_ thinks Greg. 

**_Would and did_** , thinks Vice. 

The corpse of a whale comes pushing up towards them, a hole through its center, flooding the water with blood. Vice almost can't smell anything else.

 ** _“Looks like he saved you the brain,”_** says Phage. **_“He usually goes for that right after the heart.”_**

Greg doesn't know if that's some twisted layer of romance added to their date or if it's an older generation of Symbiote providing for the younger. Whatever the case, he doesn't expect to be knocked unconscious.

 ** _You won't like this part_** , says Vice and Greg falls asleep in the water.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Greg wakes up he's wrapped in towels sitting on the tailgate of a truck with Kaine supporting his weight and Axel's loving arms around him from the other side. “You're awake. I thought it was going to take longer,” says Kaine.

“What happened?” asks Greg.

“Vice knocked you out for the messy part.”

**_Didn't want you to have nightmares._ **

“He said he would wake you up once we got back on land,” says Kain. “He dropped you off on the tailgate before turning into your swimming trunks. We've been trying to wake you, but you didn't move at all for like 45 seconds.”

“Are you okay,” Axel asks.

“Yeah, I'm… …I'm okay. I think that was a good call. Maybe I should just check out and let Vice do the hunting from now on. The last thing I saw was more blood than I think I've ever seen in my life… …Was definitely the right call.”

“I'm glad you're okay. You ate enough, I think, so you should be fine for a good while,” says Kaine as he helps Greg stand up. Greg stays wrapped in towels and when Axel tries to hand him his beach clothes he shakes his head.

“I just want to go home,” Greg says miserably. 

“Our home or yours?” Axel asks.

“Yours. Let's just do something to get my mind off this.”

“How do you feel,” asks Kaine already knowing the answer.

“I feel amazing. I feel energetic and full and happy. That's what I don't like about this. I shouldn't enjoy taking a life.”

“You didn't take a life,” says Axel.

“If anything,” Kaine says, “you just kept good food from going to waste. I made the kill, I ate what I needed. You ate some to keep the death from being in vain. And it wasn't even you, it was Vice.”

“Guys, this isn't helping me think about something else.”

“Why don't we shower and show you the hot tub. We can snuggle in the bubbles and drink. That sound okay?”

“Yeah, sure. That sounds good.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When they get to the loft, Kaine gives Eddie his keys back, and when he's about to ask ‘what’s wrong?’ Kaine says, “Don't ask. I'll tell you later.”

They ascend the stairs to Axel and Kaine's floor and go into the shower. Greg enjoys the way his lovers kiss and rub him in the shower. Axel even sucks his dick. He doesn't come, but it's a near thing. Kaine's kissing his neck and Axel's sucking his cock and then Kaine's pushing Axel's head away and saying, “Save it for later.” Greg's kind of glad. He didn't want to shoot his load all on his lonesome again. But it does the trick. Greg is no longer thinking about the hunting trip but instead thinking about Axel's tongue. To show his appreciation, he sucks on it for a few minutes, rubbing bodies with his lovers while giving Axel's mouth some attention. It occurs to him that he still doesn't know how to kiss like Kaine kissed him the day before – the way that left him boneless and relaxed. He'll have to get Kaine to show him again sometime, preferably when they're not standing up so they can avoid someone accidentally falling. 

The trio dry off, and Kaine leads them to his bedroom. “Our options now include either drinking and chilling or heading to the Foundation and getting Vice checked out. If we go, Greg can get signed up for the Symbiotics Program while we're there. We also have the option of visiting the other Symbiotes in their custody. Greg, what do you want to do?”

Greg thinks about it for a long moment. “I wouldn't mind going to get papers signed, but Vice had a check-up yesterday morning, so we're probably okay until tomorrow. Why don't we go in, I'll sign up for the Symbiotics Program, and we can drop by HR on the way out so I can give my two week notice.”

“Sounds like a plan,” says Axel.

“Let's get dressed,” Kaine says.

“You say that way too much,” says Axel. 

They get dressed, and Greg puts on some business casual slacks with a polo shirt while Axel dons gray khakis and a blue shirt and Kaine wears his usual blue jeans and black T-shirt. They borrow Eddie's truck again, and Kaine is starting to wonder if he should buy his own. Greg has his own car, but they've been in the truck since yesterday. With some aforethought, they could've had Greg drive his own car while Kaine brought the truck back to Eddie, but he thinks he may need his own car anyways. If nothing else, he can share it with Axel so he doesn't have to get a ride to work every day. Maybe a sports car…

When they get to the LIFE Foundation, they check in at the reception desk and soon they are led to a meeting room in the Symbiotics Department. Mister Gabriel has dropped everything at a moment's notice to be there. “Greg, how are you feeling? Are you alright?” Mister Gabriel had visited Greg in the hospital wing and surely knows that the doctors have cleared him, but the concern is genuine and appreciated. 

“I'm okay. I want to join the Symbiotics Program and be Vice's host on a more permanent basis.” He leaves out that he may quit his job as Mister Gabriel's personal security guard, but he isn't sure what he's decided yet.

“As long as you and Vice are healthy and happy, that's all that matters. I have no objections. I'm surprised you're a match. It's a very lucky coincidence.”

“Yeah, well the doctors would know more about that than I would. I just hope this all works out.”

“I'm sure it will. Let me call the legal team in to go over the contract with you. I know you're familiar with it, but we need to make sure you fully understand everything. I don't want anything to catch you off guard.”

“That's fine. Probably a good idea.” 

Mister Gabriel sends his assistant to go get the legal team and greets Axel and Kaine. “Good to see you both. I take it you're here as Greg's moral support.”

“That's pretty much it. We're thinking of coming down here for tests tomorrow. Get our check-ups and visit Agony and the others for a while,” Kaine says. 

“Well, you're welcome to visit today if you wish.”

They make small talk until the legal team shows up. When they do, they conference call Eddie and Flash to get their permission for Greg to host Vice. They give their approval and next the legal team addresses Axel to get his. He gives his as well, and they start going over the paperwork with Greg. It takes a while but Greg doesn't mind. Kaine finds it mind-numbing and almost asks to visit Agony until they're done, but he wants to be there for Greg. He really does care about him and if his presence will mean something, he wants to be there. 

When Greg signs the paperwork, there's a feeling of freedoms to it. As long as he and Vice have a permanent bond, he'll be making more than enough money to take care of himself without working security. It's a dangerous job, and he has no doubt he'll miss it, but even if he doesn't quit, he'll finally be able to take a nice vacation for the first time since he lived with his parents. He decides that he does want to do something today before they leave. He wants to get tested to see if he and Vice are really a match. He's sure the doctors must've checked that at some point, but he never got the results personally.

So when they're done with the legal team, he brings up this topic. “Can I get a check-up without the strength tests and extra samples being taken. I want to make sure Vice and I are really a good match. Biologically, I mean.”

“I see no problem with that,” says Mister Gabriel. He goes with them down the hall and gives instructions to the scientists. They drop what they're doing and attend to Greg. They take DNA and blood samples first. Then, while the samples are being processed, they give Greg a complete physical and administer Symbiote nutrient solution.

The tests come back and the scientists are astounded. “Mister Amari, you're a perfect match for Vice. Too perfect. It doesn't make much sense, but we don't have a better Symbiote/host match on file.”

“Why doesn't that make sense?”

“When you joined the LIFE Foundation security team, you had DNA and blood tests done. Your blood type tested as O-positive. Now, you're B-negative. Our only explanation is that when Vice realized you weren't a match, he made you a match.”

Greg is silent for a while, letting that sink in.

 ** _We're sorry_** , says Vice. **_We had to._**

Greg doesn't blame Vice. He may have saved both of their lives by manipulating Greg's biology. Instead of asking more questions or asking for more tests, Greg decides to roll with the punches. 

“Okay,” he says.

“You're okay, then?”

“Yeah. I'm okay.”

“Good. We know this sort of thing can be highly disconcerting. If you feel you need counseling at any time, we can arrange that. All you have to do is give us a call.”

“I'm okay,” Greg says again, believing it this time. 

“Well, that's the most unusual thing we have to tell you. Other than the changes, you are in perfect health, Mister Amari.”

“Does that mean I can go now? Do you need any more samples or anything?”

“No, we're good. Come in in a few days to get your fitness tests done and we'll be taking some more invasive samples next time. The other hosts say the Symbiotes can make it painless and repair any damage instantaneously. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Thank you, I'll see you around, Susan.”

“In a few days, Greg. Try not to have any incidents before then. The Symbiotes can make life… weird.”

“Don't worry, I won't become a Spider-Man if that's what you mean.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Kaine made Black Russians in tall glasses. Greg is sitting next to Kaine in the hot tub and Axel is sitting across their laps. Kaine has one hand on Greg's thigh and his drink in the other. Greg has an arm around Axel, steadying him and is slowly drinking his drink through a straw. 

“Someone's taken to being the bottom,” Kaine says. Greg, for a moment, thinks Kaine is talking about him, but he sees the sheepish look on Axel's face and realizes he means him.

“I haven't even bottomed yet. Like, ever.”

“Yeah, but you like it when we grind on your ass and you're easily the most submissive of the three of us.”

“Submission doesn't equal liking dick in your ass.”

“For you it does.”

Greg keeps slurping his drink while he watches his boyfriends banter. He's come to enjoy the way they interact, and even when he's not an active participant of the conversation, he likes to hear them talk.

“For your information, I'm still technically a top,” Axel replies.

“You're what Flash calls a “little spoon”. You like being ordered around, you're the little spoon when we sleep and you are most definitely the bottom.”

“What am I then?” asks Greg.

“You're a big spoon like me. You're just less stubborn and more laid back.”

Greg smiles. He can work with that. 

They finish their drinks, and just as they do, Flash and Eddie appear on the roof with five drinks. One's a can of root beer tucked under Flash's arm and the rest are tall glasses of chocolate milk and Irish cream. “Hope we're not interrupting anything,” Eddie says.

“Flash, am I the ‘little spoon’?” Axel asks.

“You are the littlest spoon,” says Flash.

“Damn.” Axel looks truly disappointed, so Greg pulls their hips closer together and gives a hint of a thrust. Axel smiles giddily. 

“See?” says Kaine. He pulls Axel's legs closer over his lap and rests his arm on top of them. “You are our gorgeous little spoon.” Greg gives him a peck on the cheek to punctuate Kaine's sentence.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Greg says.

Flash has to admit he and Eddie have been the same way in front of the guys, so they can't really complain. He does wonder if they're intruding, though. “Get in,” says Kaine. “Drinks all around!” Eddie and Flash get in opposite Kaine, Axel and Greg and hand them their drinks. Eddie tucks an arm around Flash's shoulders and pulls him to his side possessively. “So how was your day? You guys have fun?”

Greg's first response is, “Vice changed my blood type. I'm B-negative now.” 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” asks Eddie.

“It's good in that in doing so, he saved both of our lives. So that's a plus,” says Greg.

“Greg signed up for the Symbiotics Program today,” says Axel.

“We know,” says Flash. “We were on the conference call, remember?”

“Oh yeah…” says Axel.

“Everything go okay with the paperwork?” says Eddie.

“Yeah,” says Greg. “I'm now part of the program, and now that I know Vice and I are a good match, I'm going to quit my job. Maybe Patrick will get a promotion.”

“No more work, huh?” says Flash. “That's what I did. I mean, I quit Project Rebirth before I was part of the program, but now that I have enough money coming in, I'd rather be a housewife.”

Eddie laughs. “You're not a housewife. You're a house-husband if anything.” He turns to the others. “But yeah, Flash does the vacuuming and stuff and I still work as a journalist, so I can see where he gets it.”

“We try to clean up after ourselves,” says Axel. 

“I don't,” Kaine says.

“We noticed,” says Flash. “Your room is a mess. Clean it up before I go get everything off the floor and burn it.”

“It's _my_ room. I'm an adult. I'm allowed to be a little messy,” Kaine says.

“I'd agree with you if your room was just a ‘little’ messy,” says Flash. 

“Enough,” says Kaine. “Let's talk about this when I'm sober.”

“That's your second drink, Babe. Plus, super-metabolism,” Axel says.

“Damn, you guys just can't cut me a break, can you?”

“Speaking of super-metabolism, can I get you another drink?” says Flash. “You're running kínda low.” It's as much of an apology as Kaine supposes he'll get, so he gives a little nod and doesn't make eye contact. There's a long pause while Flash gathers Kaine's and Greg's empty glasses and heads down the stairs.

“We should really put in a wet bar up here,” Kaine finally says. “We drink in the hot tub way too much to not have at least a mini-fridge.”

“I'll think about it,” says Eddie. 

Greg picks that moment to guide Kaine's face to his and give him a wet kiss. Kaine eagerly deepens the kiss and they go on like this for a couple of minutes while Axel talks to Eddie about work.

“Got any interesting stories lately? Tana Moon wants to interview the Steel Spider, but I want you to have first dibs.”

“Sounds like a plan. Where do you want to do the shoot?”

“We can't just do it here at home?”

“I don't want to risk your secret identity. I normally don't interview people at my home, so it would stand out as an irregularity.”

“The docks? Or a café? What do you have in mind?”

“I was thinking one of the public parks. We'll keep it short and sweet, and we'll be able to edit it before it goes online.”

“Sounds good to me.” Axel nudges Kaine. “Any chance the Scarlet Spider will be making an appearance?”

Kaine breaks away from the kiss. “You mean me or my brother? I doubt Ben will be in town.”

“I mean you, silly.”

“Sure, but only long enough to tell people I don't want to talk to them.”

“That will make reporters that much more anxious to get your comments,” says Eddie. “You'll be the one everyone wants a scoop from because it will be more rare.”

“I still think telling people to back the fuck off is the right move. If they're brave enough to face me down, they'll just get their mouths webbed shut.”

“You know how much that webbing will go for on eBay?”

“It dissolves.”

“That will just make the price go up.”

“Ugh, there's just no pleasing you.”

“There's no one displeased. Except maybe you.”

Kaine starts to respond, but Greg catches his lips in his own and works his tongue into Kaine's mouth. “It's like he's the Spider Whisperer!” Axel whispers loudly to Eddie. Eddie gives a hearty laugh, and Kaine flicks them both off without opening his eyes or moving his face. When Flash comes back up the stairs with drinks, he hands them to Kaine and Greg and gets in Eddie's lap. Eddie hugs him close and nuzzles his neck. Greg sips his drink but Kaine puts his aside and grabs Axel's to put aside as well. Axel pouts for a second until Kaine kisses the pout away. He makes out with Axel for a couple of minutes while Greg, Eddie and Flash talk about vacation.

“Would you want to go to a city like New York or somewhere like the Carribean?

“I've never been anywhere tropical except on missions,” says Flash. “Maybe somewhere like Hawaii or Cabo would be cool…”

“Wherever you want to go, Babe,” Eddie says, kissing Flash's cheek. 

“They have gay cruises,” says Greg. “Ever been on a cruise?”

“Not yet. I'm not sure if I'd want a regular cruise or a gay one.”

“Why wouldn't you want a gay cruise? We'd all fit in perfectly.”

Kaine breaks his kiss with Axel to say, “You'd be the only gay person in our group. Eddie's pan, I'm bi, Trevor's straight, and Flash and Axel are heteroflexible.”

“I'm kinda bi…” Axel says thoughtfully. “I never really thought about it. I just like who I like.”

“Wow,” says Greg. “Five guys cuddling in a hot tub and I'm the only gay one. I never saw that coming.”

“Don't worry about it. You're not the only one who likes men,” Kaine says. “You fit right in with us.”

“The more I think about it,” Axel says, “a cruise sounds like a bad idea. What if we have to morph onboard? Wouldn't there be cameras? And a ledger?”

“You mean a manifest?” asks Kaine.

“Yeah, that,” says Axel. “At least in Hawaii we'd be able to disappear into a crowd or the water or something without getting caught. Especially if we have to do any superheroing.”

“I hear Hawaii has its own superheroes. We might not have to do much if there a supervillain around,” says Flash.

“Yeah, Conner's got that covered,” says Kaine. Everyone looks at him. “Well, there aren't that many clones as superheroes. A lot of us know each other. Ben, me, Laura, Gabby, Nate and Conner all know each other. We don't have meetings or anything, but sometimes you're in a mutant chatroom and you see another out-of-the-closet clone, and it's like, ‘Hey, me too’. I met Conner on the Capes app*. We were both looking for superhuman dick and boom! instant friendship. I honestly don't know if I could sleep with him now.”

“You mean because you're taken?” Greg asks.

“That too, but like, if I wasn't, I just don't look at him that way anymore. We used to have some pretty erotic Skypes, but now, he's just a friend.”

“Good,” says Greg. “I don't want to share you with anyone but Axel.”

Kaine kisses him sweetly. “Ditto.”

“If we do see Superboy, though, I want us all to go out drinking," says Kaine. 

“He's seventeen!” says Eddie. “The same age as Trevor.”

“Actually he's seven, same as me,” Kaine says. Everyone stares at him.

“Oh my God,” says Greg. “I'm a perv!” 

“It's not like that!” protests Kaine. “I was artificially aged to around seventeen, and I was given all of the memories and experience of a 17-year-old. I am physically, mentally and psychologically an adult!”

Axel is wordless. Greg's started to pull away from Kaine a bit. “Damn it,” says Kaine. “I shouldn't have said anything.”

Eddie saves the day, sort of. “So you were matured to seventeen and then have seven years of maturity on top of that, right? That makes you psychologically 24, but you age different, so you're physically about 22. Did I get that right?”

“Yes, Eddie. You did.”

Greg hasn't moved closer to Kaine again, but he's relaxed his posture and doesn't look like he's going to throw up anymore. “I think I need another drink,” Greg says. Kaine decides to go downstairs to bring up bottles instead of getting individual glasses. He moves Axel's legs off his lap and gets out of the hot tub. When he gets down to the kitchen, Trevor is in there making a sandwich. 

“What's eating you?” Trevor asks Kaine.

“Everyone knows my chronological age now.”

“Don't tell me they're being weird about it.”

“Greg called himself a perv for dating me.”

“Well he's not. You are an adult, legally. You don't have to have a guardian and you've been superheroing since you were two!”

“Technically, I think that was supervillaining.”

“What does S.H.I.E.L.D. say your age is?”

“They have a sliding scale with a bunch of graphs, but they recognize me as 24. Why is this such a big deal? I'm a clone, not a child!”

“They'll figure it out. If nothing else, they'll probably listen to Spider-Man about it. He didn't seem concerned about you dating Axel.”

“You're right. I've got S.H.I.E.L.D and my brother to set the record straight. I just hope they listen. I don't want to lose my boyfriends because of how I was made.”

“They'll listen,” Trevor says with confidence. Trevor gives Kaine a quick hug before heading back upstairs to study. Kaine grabs a grocery bag and starts loading it with liquor bottles. He grabs the chocolate milk, a bunch of Dixie cups and a bucket of ice. With his bounty secured, Kaine starts ascending the steps again. When he gets to the roof he sees Flash showing Greg and Axel something on his phone. 

“Whatcha got there?” Kaine asks nervously. 

“You're S.H.I.E.L.D. profile. I'm showing them that you're legally recognized as being 24. I know it says 22 on your driver's license, but I thought showing them what S.H.I.E.L.D. thinks of your age might help.”

“It does,” says Greg. “I'm sorry I freaked out. I thought you were a kid in an adult's body, but if that was the case S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't be recognizing you as an adult. I'm sorry.”

“Thank you. And thanks, Flash. I was just thinking of calling Peter to prove that my genetic progenitor thinks of me as an adult.”

“Let's call him anyways!” says Axel excitedly. “We're dating _the_ Spider-Man's brother, Greg! Did you know that?”

Greg looks confused. “Really? Spider-Man is who you're cloned from? Isn't Spider-Man younger than you?”

“That's what I said!” says Kaine.

The discussion leads into cloning and artificial aging and eventually, Greg snuggles back up to Kaine and Axel puts his legs back over Kaine's lap. 

“Let's call Spider-Man now!!” Axel says when he starts his fifth drink.

Kaine's just drunk enough to deal with his brother and it's not that late. His phone has excellent waterproofing, so he dials a video call while in the water and keeps a towel handy in case the water messes up the phone's ability to read where his finger is. Peter picks up on the third ring.

“Hheyyy, Pete!” 

“You know, I'm starting to get offended that you never call me when you're sober.”

“Ssn't there a song about that?”

“Yeah, I think it's Evanescence. Anyways, how're things?”

“Tell these jerks I'm an adult!”

“We believe you,” Greg says placatingly. He curls his fingers in Kaine's short hair and Kaine enjoys the sensation, half closing his eyelids. 

“Sso Pete! How's the business coming?”

“I've got a few more gadgets to figure out and I need to get more investors, but it's coming along. How's Axel?”

“I'm here!!” says Axel. “I’m good!! How're you doing? Sspiderr-Man?”

“I'm doing okay. You know, it's a good thing you're drunk and I'm not in public. That's how you ruin people's secret identity, _Steel Spider_.”

“Sshhhh! Greg doesn't know that!”

“You literally could not wait to show me your new Spider-Man suit,” Greg says.

“Okay, but don't tell Greg. If he finds out, he might dump me for the real Spider-Man…”

“Or his clone,” Kaine supplies.

“Yeah, or his clone, so you can't tell Greg!”

“Exactly whose lap do you think you're sitting on?” Greg asks.

“Yours!” Axel says enthusiastically.

Greg lets it go and chalks it up to drunk Axel. Vice has been careful to not let Greg get that drunk, but Phage seems to have fewer inhibitions than Axel does. Phage turns into Axel's Steel Spider suit except for the head leaving Axel to gasp and cover his chest with his hands. He leans over to whisper in Greg's ear. “Don't tell Greg!” he says a little too loudly.

Kaine realizes he's been staring at the phenomenon that is inebriated Axel and ignoring his phone. “Sorry, Pete. I didn't mean to leave you hanging.”

“Any chance I get to meet the famous Greg?” Peter asks.

Kaine hands the phone over to Greg. “Hi Spider-Man, I'm Greg Amari. It's nice to make your acquaintance. I'm dating Kaine and Axel.”

“Hi Greg, it's nice to meet you. I'm Peter. I hope they're not too much of a hand full.” 

“No, they're great. Best relationship I've ever had and we've only been dating a few weeks. Flash and Eddie are here, too, so I've got some help keeping an eye on the drunkies.”

“We don't do junk! I mean, drugs!” Axel protests.

“He said, drujunggies!” says Kaine. Greg sighs. 

“I said drunk-kees,” he says patiently.

“Oh. Tha's better!” says Axel. He kisses Greg on the lips and says quickly, “Don't tell Greg!”

“I'm starting to worry about this,” Greg says. “There a lot that you don't want to ‘tell Greg’.”

“Don’ worry about it,” says Kaine. “It just means he loves you subconsciously even when he don’ know who you are. Ss'a compliment.”

“I'm with Kaine,” says Peter. “He wouldn't be kissing you if he didn't know on some level who you are. Axel's not the most lovey-dovey person on the planet.”

“Could've fooled me,” says Greg. “He's always been affectionate and touchy-feely since we started dating.”

“That's a good thing. Normally he's either all about the sex or doesn't want anything,” Peter says. 

“We have even had sex yet, Pete!” Kaine exclaims. “He's still an ass-virgin!”

Peter laughs. “With your sex drive, I'm kinda shocked. Good for you guys. I'm happy for you. Any chance I can talk to Flash and Eddie now?”

Kaine grabs the phone and throws it. Venom catches it easily with a tendril, keeping it from flying off the roof and pulls it towards Eddie.

“Hi Peter, how's it going?” says Flash

“Did Kaine just throw his phone off a building?”

“He tried,” says Flash.

“BAD CLONE!!” Axel yells. Kaine laughs.

“If I had a nickel…” he starts, but then he gazes into Greg's eyes and passionately kisses him.

“Whatabout me?” says Axel. In answer, Kaine and Greg both kiss Axel's mouth at the same time. Axel puts an arm around each of them. 

“So Flash, how's it going? Is S.H.I.E.L.D. leaving you alone?” says Peter.

“Yep, so far. I haven't noticed any tails either so they must be—”

“—They're tracking you by satellite. Don't worry. I talked to Fury and it's just standard surveillance. Fury's happy with how you're coming along _Agent Anti-Venom_.”

“They called me ‘The White Commando’ on the news.”

“I saw. Miss Moon's interview with Steel made national headlines. Ollie's kinda peeved, but he's mostly over it. New Symbiote's working out for you, then?”

“Yeah. So far, so good. We're getting along better than we used to.” Flash leans over and puts his head on Eddie's shoulder. Tendrils from Venom and Anti-Venom sprout from their touching shoulders and interlock, like snowflakes that form together. “We still switch back and forth once in a while, but nowadays, I spend most of my time with Anti-Venom.”

“Well, call me sometime. You don't always have to piggyback Kaine drunk-calling me. I gotta go.”

“So soon? It's not even late.”

“I have to go out on patrol. I miss you every time, buddy. Come out here and visit sometime.”

“I'll let you know when I can. Right now I'm under contract to go to the LIFE Foundation for check-ups every couple of days.”

“Well, maybe I'll come out and see you then.” 

“That sounds good, Pete. We'd love to have you.”

"Okay, well, tell everyone ‘bye’ for me. I'll talk to you later.”

Peter hangs up the phone and Flash starts to give the phone back to Kaine before pulling back.

“Are you going to throw it again?” demands Flash. 

“Prolly later. Why didn' Pete wanna say ‘bye’ to me? Do I stink?”

“I'm pretty sure he just had to go.”

“He could spare ‘nother minute to ssay 'bye, Kaine, I love you,’ but he didn’. I _do_ stink, don't I. Why you let me stink up the hot tub?”

“You don't stink, Kaine.” says Eddie. “You're just drunk. He probably just didn't want to spend half an hour trying to say ‘bye’. You can be a hand full sometimes. I'm sure he didn't mean anything about it.”

“M'gonna call him later. Make him say, 'love you, Kaine, you're the fuckin’ best!’”

Greg leans forward and gets Kaine's attention. “I love you Kaine, and you're the fucking best,” he says.

“See, like that!” says Kaine. 

“Why don't we call your other brother?” Axel asks.

“Wha’? Ben? He hates me. He'd like me more if I didn't try to kill him for five years, but there ya go!”

“I'm sure Ben doesn't hate you,” says Flash. “Do you even have his number?”

“No. 'Cause he hates me. I'd hate me, too. I do hate me sometimes.”

“None of that,” says Eddie. "Self-loathe some other time. Not while you're drunk.”

“Yes, Mom! ...Didju know I don't have a mother? Never did. I was made by machines and a mad scientist.”

“I thought that was just a joke,” says Greg with surprise and sympathy.

“Nope. No joke. Peter got all the breaks. He wasn't raised a killer like me.”

Flash gives Kaine a look. “That is dangerously close to self loathing talk. Eddie, will you do the honors?”

Venom bursts from Eddie's chest. **”Carnage! Filter all that alcohol from Kaine's system.” ******

Carnage peeks his head out from the top of Kaine's shoulder blades. **“Okay, Dad, but not all at once. That's just cruel.”** Carnage recedes, and Kaine grabs his head.

“Aargh!! Damn it, Eddie!”

“I literally didn't say a word,” Eddie says.

“Damn it, Flash,” Kaine corrects.

“You're welcome, drunkie,” Flash says with an evil smile. 

“I think I have to lay down now,” Kaine says.

“Why don't we all lay down,” says Greg. “At least us three.”

So Kaine goes downstairs with Greg and Axel, who has fallen asleep in Greg's lap, and they cuddle in bed. Even when they're drunk, Greg loves his boyfriends. They cuddle and snuggle, and as Kaine starts to fall asleep, he says, “Love you two. You're the fucking best.”

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't ever mentioned Greg's last name before. I honestly wanted to go through the whole story without giving him one, but when I realized the formality with which the LIFE Foundation staff addresses Symbiotics Program hosts, I realized I need to give him one. His name is Gregory Amari.
> 
>  
> 
> * The Capes App is a mobile app for superhuman romance and is from _A Fuckup, A Snowman and A Firefly Walk Into a Bar_ by sketzocase. I have permission to reference this app as long as I give credit. Credit goes to sketzocase, whose work I really enjoy. The aforementioned fanfic is possibly my favorite fanfic I've ever read.


	29. Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flight Training isn't going so well. Until it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks 100,000 words. Hope y'all are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. Don't worry, I've got plans for lots more.

Flight training is not going well. Even with Anti-Venom improving his memory, Flash can't remember all the important things. He thinks looser steering would help, but the engineers tell him that would be a bad thing. It's a space shuttle, not a car. They really just want him to be good at it, not great at it. They'll have five pilots on the mission, and hopefully, Flash won't have to pilot at all, but they want him prepared. Right now, he is not. Anti-Venom keeps telling him he can learn through tactile telepathy, but that seems like cheating, and what if he messes up a pilot’s knowledge while he's in his head? He doesn't think he could live with that. Not that he would commit suicide or anything, but it would keep him up at night for sure. 

Anti-Venom assures him that won't happen, but he'd still have to find a pilot willing to make a telepathic bond. Even a temporary one can be disturbing and most people wouldn't even consider it. The pool of space flight experts is rather limited so it'd be like finding hay in a needle stack. Not likely unless a needle was in a haystack. The supposed needle would be the qualified pilot in the large and increasing pool of super-powered individuals. Maybe that's a terrible analogy. Either way, Flash doesn't think it's likely that he'll find anyone. 

Finally, though, he brings it up to the Head of Space Exploration at the LIFE Foundation. His name is Commander Wolowitz, and he has a magnum mustache and kind crinkles to his eyes.

“I just think I need more experience than I can gain in a few months of study and practice,” Flash tells him.

“I don't think it's a terrible idea, but we can't afford to lose any pilots going on this mission,” the Commander says. “We have several qualified pilots who have retired or are inactive. Perhaps one of them will be willing to try your little experiment.”

“That'd be great if they did.”

Commander Wolowitz shows him out of his office and promises to call him if anything pans out. Flash doesn't expect to be getting any such call but within a week, he has two.

He's there within a day of the first call. They have a training session planned for the entire day. They have him in the flight simulator for an hour, recording Flash's failures with too much data and every time, Flash is more and more humiliated. It's for a purpose, though. They need to have Flash's baseline for the day down before they test how he does after the psionic learning. Flash argues with himself that it's not technically psionic since they're literally linking nervous systems, but it is considered a form of telepathy, so he lets it go it's only after that argument with himself that he realizes he doesn't take orders – or even information – as blindly as he used to. As a moral point, this is a good thing, but hesitation on a mission could mean someone gets killed, so he tries to curb that particular tendency.

Even though Flash did particularly horribly, Commander Wolowitz says, “Good job! That was perfect!”

“Perfect?” Flash says. “I bombed the whole thing.”

“Just like you normally do. We needed your average rate of success for that simulation. That was right in the middle of your average performance. It was perfect.”

Flash wallows in self pity after that, but he doesn't have long because he's being introduced to Lieutenant Daniels, the Air Force pilot he'll be learning from. 

“Good to meet you!” says Daniels. “I can't believe I'm meeting an extraterrestrial expert! You're a secret legend! Anyone with clearance to know about your efforts has at least some amount of hero worship for you, Thompson! I know I do.”

“That's really kind of you,” Flash says. “Thanks for participating in this experiment. I didn't think anyone would be willing to.”

“Don't be ridiculous! Of course people want to do this. My buddies at the base are so jealous right now. Marcus is hoping you'll need electrician skills so he can do this.”

“I mean, it probably wouldn't hurt as long as I can retain it properly. Let's see how today goes and go from there.”

“You got it, Agent Thompson.”

“Daniels! We're ready for you now,” says one of the technicians by the flight simulator.

“See you on the other side,” Daniels says to Flash. Daniels goes over to the flight simulator and gets in. It's his turn to get data gathered on his piloting skills, and knowing he'll be excellent humiliates Flash even more. 

_I hope he doesn't see my flight results_ , thinks Flash.

 ** _He knows you need help. That's why he's here_ ,** Anti-Venom says in his head. **_I'm sure he wouldn't lose any respect for you. And it doesn't matter either way. The important thing is that we learn to do better._**

_I know, Sticky. It's just embarrassing._

Lieutenant Daniels is in the flight simulator for over forty minutes and Flash finds himself getting antsy. He's usually a very patient man, but he finds himself just wanting to get this over with. He understands why the LIFE Foundation wants to test them both first, but did they have to make the simulations so long? Of course they did. They have to test everything from pre-flight and take-off to maneuvering and docking to re-entry and landing. It takes a long time to test everything they'll need to know. 

Soon enough, though, Daniels is exiting the simulator and coming over to where Flash is standing. He gives Flash a grin and Commander Wolowitz joins them shortly. “We're going to the Symbiotics Department, now. You're both going to be under scanners and monitors while you do the mind-meld.”

Flash wants to say, 'this isn't Star Trek’ but keeps his mouth shut. It's a long walk to the Symbiotics Department, but nothing they can't handle. Flash has Anti-Venom pumping his muscles and improving his health, but he's starting to think he needs some cardiovascular training. Swimming gives him some cardio exercise, but he's thinking he needs to start jogging or running every morning and get a routine going. 

When they arrive at the Symbiotics Department, they're led into a monitoring room with two comfortable chairs set up for them. They sit across from each other and Commander Wolowitz says, “Do your thing,” before leaving the room to watch them through one of the glass walls. 

“So how do we do this,” says Daniels trepidatiously.

“Here, give me your hands,” Flash says. He takes Daniels’ hands in his own and feels as Anti-Venom extends tendrils around their hands. “Now just close your eyes and relax.” Daniels stares at the white tendrils for a minute before snapping out of it and closing his eyes.

Anti-Venom does all the work, filtering through Daniels’ memories, picking through his skills and copying them into Flash's mind. He has to adjust some of Flash's peripheral nervous system to create muscle memories and adjust his reflexes to accommodate Daniels’ flight instincts. Daniels experiences it as a rush of memories, like his life flashing before his eyes in great detail. Almost all of it is related to his training, but some are just his strongest memories. When he learned to ride a bike for the first time. His first break up. His father's funeral. His wedding day. All major events that he couldn't forget if he tried and all of them came to the surface, jumbled in with years of piloting planes and all of his astronaut training. 

When they're done, Daniels thinks it's only been a minute, but according to the clock, over an hour has gone by. This memory has joined his other unforgettable experiences. His first contact with an alien being. Because that's what the white tendrils are, aren't they. That's why Thompson is an expert on extraterrestrials, isn't it. He is one.

Flash looks surprised at the thoughts in Daniels’ head, and quickly retracts the tendrils and lets go of his hands. It's not entirely untrue, but it's not entirely accurate either. He can't correct Daniels, though, because Daniels doesn't have the clearance to learn about the Klyntar. So Flash gives a weak smile and pretends he hadn't heard Daniels’ thoughts. 

They're brought out of the monitoring room and given different orders. Daniels is done for the day. He's told to go home and rest. Flash however, is told to report for flight simulation. They want to see what he's learned.

It turns out that he's learned a great deal. His pre-flight check is automatic instinct and though his take off is a little rocky, his flight skills are beyond his wildest dreams. His maneuvering is perfect and his landings, uncanny. His docking could use some more practice, but overall he's _so_ much better than he was just earlier today. He has a 94% success rate on his simulation this time. Compared to his 42% from earlier, this is a vast improvement. 

“Thompson, I am thoroughly impressed,” says Commander Wolowitz. “We'll need you to run simulations every day for three weeks to test your retention of the training. Can you do that.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. As of right now you have a probationary status of being cleared for the mission. Keep up the good work.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“I'm not your commanding officer, Agent. You can lighten up with the formalities. You Symbiotes have ranks?”

“More like popularity and family ties.”

“Then, you don't need to butter me up anymore. I'm not your family, and you're more popular than I am. Just keep up the good work. And take care of yourself. Make sure you get enough rest. The entire mission depends on you.”

“Thank you, s– ...I mean, thanks, I'll keep that in mind.”

“Very good. Off you go. I've got more paperwork, and it won't do itself.”

“See you tomorrow, Commander.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Flash goes home to find Eddie making dinner with Trevor. Trevor gives him a hug when he sees him and asks, “How'd it go?”

“It went well. As of today I am probationarily certified for the mission. I have to do flight simulations for three weeks, but I've got the equivalent of years of experience under my belt now.”

“Super cool!” Trevor says excitedly. “You have to play racing games with me now! I bet you can beat me at Mario Kart with your new skills.”

“Maybe, but it's not the same as a flight simulator. There's a lot more to flying than there is to a video game.”

“I know, but you always just watch when I race Eddie, and we have four controllers. Now you can play with us!”

“Maybe after dinner,” Flash says. 

Flash collapses on the living room couch and passes out until dinner. 

He wakes up when Eddie shakes his shoulder and greets him with a kiss.

“Dinnertime, Sweetheart.”

“Okay, I'm up,” Flash says, blinking the drowsiness from his eyes. He slowly sits up on the couch. He goes to the downstairs bathroom to wash his face to help him wake up some more. When he looks in the mirror, he realizes how much he's changed. His features are the same but quirky confidence he once had has been replaced by something else. Maybe it's giving up bachelor life to get engaged. Maybe it's being part-time parent to Trevor. More than likely it's his job. Not that the stress is getting to him (although it is), but that he's no longer the eager-to-please corporal who does whatever he's told. His eyes are less naïve and more suspicious and calculating. He misses the old look in his eyes, but being used by Project Rebirth to nearly lobotomize Venom has really fucked with him. He thought he'd be over it by now, but he's hesitant to let go of his doubt and suspicion. He's seen what happens when one is too trusting and it breaks his heart that his eyes may never be the same again.

Maybe it is the stress. He doesn't imagine he'll look this world weary on his wedding day, or when he and Eddie have a child of their own. It won't be like normal couples who go through labor. Unless…

“I'm not gonna get pregnant, am I?” he asks all of a sudden. Anti-Venom materializes from his shoulders and clavicle. 

**“If you want to.”**

“But I mean, without trying. Is Eddie fucking me going to end in a bundle of joy?”

**“Doesn't it always.”**

“No, I mean will I give birth to a baby because Eddie and I aren't using condoms?”

**“Would you normally?”**

“No!”

**“We could make that the new normal, but only if you're ready. I don't think expecting mothers should go on space missions. Perhaps, after...”**

“Are you saying we _should_?!”

**“We're saying we want a baby. A Klyntar that doesn't need a host to have form and respirate. We _both_ want a baby. We wouldn't have these feelings if not for you.”**

“But I'm a dude!”

**“We can fix that.”**

“Nobody's fixing me! Not until I'm ready –I mean, _at all_! Nobody's fixing my gender _at all_. It isn't broken!”

**“How will we bear young?”**

“Now I think you're just messing with me.”

**“We're not. Just say the word and we can develop an egg sac for Venom and Eddie to inseminate”**

“Oh God! You really do want to get me pregnant!”

**“We should conceive the infants on the comet. Appropriate for babies of two worlds.”**

“Comet sex does sound amazing… Wait! Babies?! As in plural?!!”

**“It can be just one, but having another rocket mission just to have the second child seems inconvenient”**

“WHAT?!!!!” Flash screams.

“What’s going on in there?!” says Eddie as he knocks on the door. “Are you okay?!”

Flash swings the door open.

“Edward Brock, do you have any intention of having a child with me?”

“Yes. I mean, well, yeah. Of course I want to have kids with you.”

**“See? Plural.” ******

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's the next day when Flash gets the second call. A NASA veteran who works for the LIFE Foundation found out about the success of the “mind-meld” and wants to teach Flash everything he knows about spacecraft piloting and engineering. It's much the same as before. They want him to go through his daily flight test before the NASA pilot goes through an identical one, then they'll let Flash learn from the pilot and do his flight test again. They want to give Flash three days to prepare this time, so they can get a few daily tests in before the second try. The NASA veteran has experience with actually piloting spacecrafts so they hope Flash will improve his docking from the experience.

Flash goes in for his daily flight simulator test three days later and gets the same exact results that he had the day before. Flash is actually surprised, since he had a hard time concentrating over the thoughts of pregnancy.  
_  
Would Eddie and I have to stop having sex while I'm pregnant?_

_Anti-Venom said it could be a Symbiote who can survive as a humanoid on Earth without a host. Is that what I want or do I want a normal human baby?_

_If it is a hybrid that doesn't need a host would the baby be **able** to have a host?_

_Would we need to send the baby to an all-mutant school so he or she (or they?) doesn't get bullied?_

_Would the baby inherit Eddie's good looks?_

_Would the baby inherit Venom's good looks?_

_What would happen if my father found out? Surely he'd be too drunk to track us down?_

_If the baby **is** capable of bonding to a host, would we have to have rules about it the way other kids have rules about the opposite sex? ‘No hosts in your room!’_

_What if the baby is capable of **being** a host? 'No Symbiotes in your room!’_

_If the baby is half alien and conceived in space, do we have to make sure the baby's born in the U.S. to have U.S. citizenship? Would the baby have Comet citizenship?_  
  
It's all just too much. When Flash gets out of the simulator, he feels like he spent a third of the time on autopilot. Either Anti-Venom was driving the body for him or his autopilot is a damn good one. Maybe both, because he did pretty well.

He tries to think about other things while the NASA veteran is doing his flight test. Unfortunately those other things end up being 'what are some good baby names?’ and 'do they make car-seats for non-Newtonian liquids?’

Flash guesses he could pass on the curse of being named ‘Eugene’. What about actually naming his kid ‘Flash’. Would that get confusing? He'd probably have to go by Eugene if he did. Eddie can say that, but if Axel calls him ‘Eugene’, he's getting a knuckle sandwich. Maybe something biblical, like Luke or Mark? Wait, wouldn't the biblical versions be Lucas and Marcus. Definitely not a Marcus. Wait, what about a mythical name? Something in astronomy like ‘Andromeda’ if it's a girl? That's where Klyntar is! It's perfect! What if it's a boy though? He's not naming his son something like Taurus or Gemini or Milky Way. Chiron? Nah… maybe something like Jupiter or Mars. Heh, and now we're back to Marcus. _Well, as long as it's not Uranus._

Flash actually laughs out loud at his childish joke. Maybe it's time to stop thinking of baby names. This is getting ridiculous. Although…

Flash takes out his phone and sends Eddie a quick text. 'What do you think of Andromeda as a girl's name?’ He puts away his phone before pulling it out again. He starts looking up baby names on Google. Then he opens a new page and starts looking up celestial bodies and constellations. He's still doing this when the pilot is done with his flight simulation. 

The rest of the day goes as planned, the telepathic link not that different from before. When he does the flight test for the second time that day, Flash's score is perfect. Not a single flaw. He decides to celebrate like he rarely does, and picks up three bottles of champagne on his way home. He's sure that Greg, Kaine and Axel will want to celebrate with Eddie and him. 

When he gets home, Lasher greets him at the door and says, “What're you gonna name it if it's a boy?”

“What– what do mean?”

“Super-hearing, remember? I heard you and Anti-Venom before dinner the other night and Dad says you were asking about Andromeda for a girl's name.”

“Well, I don't know. I'm not even pregnant yet. We haven't really talked about it, so there's a lot to still figure out.”

“So _you're_ the one having the baby? Rad. Dad was getting a little worried when I told him Anti-Venom was talking Mpreg.”

“Mpreg?”

“Male pregnancy.”

“Oh. Yeah, I'm still kind of freaked out by that part, but I'm starting to like the idea of carrying our child. I know it would probably make Eddie happy.”

“You make him happy anyways. If there's anything I've learned from watching Women's Entertainment it's that you shouldn't have a baby because you think someone else wants you to. Have a baby because you want to.”

“You learned that from Women's Entertainment?”

“That and everyone gets dumped right before Christmas but it's okay because a better man is about to sweep you off your feet. So don't dump anyone at Christmas time. You'll lose them for good.”

“You don't have to worry about that. I'm going to marry Eddie, and we're going to live happily ever after. I just gotta get ready for this space mission. I'm kind of anxious to talk to Eddie about some things. We only have a few weeks left.”

“You gonna do it on the comet? _Nice!_ ”

Flash laughs. “Maybe. That _is_ one of the things I want to ask Eddie about. The rocket's supposed to spend the night in orbit for a few hours and I thought Eddie and I could stay on the surface while they do. We'd have a shuttle in case we needed to get out of there or wanted oxygen for some reason, but it's still something we'd have to check with Mission Command ahead of time.”

“Sounds pretty sweet to me,” Trevor says. Then eyeing the champagne, “Can I have a glass tonight?”

“Maybe when we get back from the mission. I'm pretty sure Eddie's just going to say ‘no’ again if you ask him tonight.”

“Oh, well. Worth a shot. Do you want me to help you bring glasses upstairs?”

“That's okay, I bought plastic flutes so we won't risk glass getting in the hot tub. We really shouldn't have ever brought glasses on the roof.”

“I agree wholeheartedly. I'd rather we use plastic altogether and cut out the risk of breaking things.”

“And dishwashing?”

“Well, it's not like we can't afford to buy new plastic plates.”

“We can also afford to use the dishwasher. It's better for the environment.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let me know where you land on baby names, I've got a raid to get to.”

“ESO?”

“Yep. Don't wait up for me. It's going to be a loooooong night.”

Flash laughs as Trevor turns to go up the stairs. Flash grabs a roll of paper towels, stuffs it under his arm and starts bringing everything up the steps. When he gets to the roof, he's greeted with a kiss from his beloved. Axel quickly grabs everything he was holding and Eddie sweeps him off his feet and starts going back downstairs, carrying him bridal style.

“What's all this ab—”

Flash's words are cut off by Eddie capturing his mouth in a kiss. He puts Flash down and breaks the kiss long enough to pull both of their clothes off. “If I'd known I could get you pregnant, I'd have been fucking you night and day this whole time.”

“You do fuck me night and day.”

“Then I would've done it harder. I really want to make love to you, and I really want you to have my baby. That is so fucking hot!”

“Really?”

“Of course it is! The man of my dreams like actually, biologically giving me a family, that's… I don't know. It's just fucking awesome! Do you want to do it in the bedroom or in the shower first?”

“It’s been a long day. I should probably shower first.”

“Alright!! Do you need anything before we make love? Water or juice?”

“I'm fine Babe, just let me shower.”

“Not alone. I can't get the thought of fucking you out of my head now.”

“What if you were the one to have the baby? Would you still think it's hot?”

“As long as I'm still on top and you have the baby, sure!”

Flash laughs pretty hard at that one. “So there's no way you want to have the baby?”

“Not for a heartbeat! I want you to carry my child. All the way, Baby!”

“What if I don't?”

“Anti-Venom?”

**”We're having the baby, Eddie,”** Anti-Venom says with Flash's mouth. 

“See, Flash, you're outvoted, three-to-one.” 

“Uhh!” 

“Don't act like you don't want it. You asked me about baby names.” 

“We can't make a baby now anyways, it's too close to time for the mission. We've both been working really hard for this.” 

“When do you want to have the baby?” Eddie asks seriously. 

“We were thinking about the comet. Conceiving our child on the comet.” 

“Are you serious! Not only are you gonna have my baby but you want to have space sex! Of course, Baby! Jeez, just when I think I can't love you more, you make it happen.” 

“The rocket has to spend six hours in orbit while the crew sleeps, I thought we could arrange to have one of the shuttles on the surface. Especially, since I can pilot one now.” 

“That's a _great_ idea! Do you want to do it in the shuttle or out on the comet? 

“Both.” 

“Baby, you rock my world!” Eddie kisses him deeply and passionately and doesn't stop. Eventually, Flash taps out for air and Eddie gets the shower running. “You know I'm going to fuck your brains out now, right?” 

“Wouldn't have it any other way!” 

  


  



	30. Saying Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys talk. It gets interesting.

Kaine gets home from an exhausting patrol to find Greg's car in the driveway. It's a pleasant surprise and he's finding it a more common occurrence as of late. He goes upstairs to shower and changes Carnage into a pair of red and black pajama pants before he starts looking for everyone. Trevor's in his room playing Elder Scrolls, but no one else seems to be in the house. _They're probably on the roof_ , he thinks.

He ascends the stairs slowly, tired after his night catching criminals, and when he opens the door he sees all four of them in bathing suits by the hot tub, raising their glasses in a toast. They turn to him as one and smile. “Kaine!” Axel all but screams. “You made it just in time! This is a celebration!”

“I can see that,” says Kaine. “What are we celebrating?”

“Lotsa things!” says Axel. “Flash is certified to go on the comet mission!”

“We already knew that.”

“And he's made a perfect score on his flight simulator,” Eddie says proudly.

“That's pretty bad-ass,” says Kaine. “Didn't know you had it in ya.”

“This morning, I didn't,” admits Flash.

“Another Matrix download learning session, huh?” says Kaine. “That's still pretty bad-ass. Where's my glass of champagne?”

“Pouring it now,” says Greg.

Kaine changes his pajamas into swimming trunks with a thought and closes the rest of the distance between him and the group. 

“There's something else,” Eddie says with a shit-eating grin. “Flash and I… you want to tell him, Babe?”

“We're going to have a baby!” Flash says excitedly. 

“You're going to adopt?”

“No, I mean I'm going to get pregnant!” It is obvious to Kaine at this point that Flash must be on his sixteenth glass of champagne, because _WHAT?!!_

“I must've heard you wrong,” says Kaine.

“You didn't,” says Eddie. “Thanks to Anti-Venom, Flash can get pregnant as soon as the egg sac develops. We're planning on conceiving while we're on the comet.”

“Mpreg space-baby, huh? Why not. Makes about as much sense as everything else around here.”

“That's not even the best part!” says Flash.

“I think it _is_ ,” says Eddie.

“The babies are going to be part human, part Symbiote.”

“Babies? How do you know there's going to be more than one?”

“We're planning on a boy and a girl,” says Flash.

“The Symbiotes can control the impregnation the same way they can control Flash getting pregnant in the first place,” Eddie elaborates.

“Cool. Well, good for you. Congratulations!”

Greg hands Kaine his flute of champagne. “To the happy couple!” says Kaine.

“Cheers!” they all say in unison. They drink down their glasses and Axel and Greg start refilling them. 

“So what are you going to name them?”

Eddie answers. “The boy will be Klyntar Eugene Brock, and the girl will be Andromeda Celeste Brock.”

“Both ‘Brock’s?”

“I'm changing my name to Brock when we get married,” says Flash. “I'd rather have his last name anyway.”

“Nice! Wife and kids, Eddie. That's the way to go.”

“Like you're one to talk,” says Axel as he gives Kaine a playful punch in the shoulder. “You've got two boyfriends and no kids.”

“Actually, I have one kid. Yours.”

“Symbiotes don't count,” says Axel.

“I beg your pardon,” says Eddie.

“I just mean if they did, Greg would be my kid. He isn't.”

“ _I_ may not be your kid, but I'm bonded to him. Take that back, Axel.”

“Well, it's not like it happened naturally,” argues Axel.

“So what I hear you saying is that genetically engineered clones don't count,” says Kaine.

“That's not what I meant.”

“Then take it back,” says Kaine.

“Fine I take back what I said about Symbiotes.”

“And clones,” says Greg.

“And clones,” says Axel.

“Good,” says Kaine. “You may kiss me now.” 

Axel gives him a sloppy wet kiss and Kaine soaks it up like a leaf soaking up the sun. Next, Kaine pulls Greg into a sweet, more subdued kiss with just as much tongue, but more control.

“I get sloppy seconds, I see,” says Greg.

“Nothing wrong with sloppy seconds. Only sloppy thirds,” says Kaine.

“So how was patrol?” asks Greg.

“Same as usual,” says Kaine. “Nothing special, just another night of knocking scumbags around.”

“Did you eat while you were out?” asks Eddie. 

“Nope, I was a good boy tonight. Left notes and everything.”

“Good to hear. I don't want Carnage to live up to her name _too_ much,” says Eddie.

“Oh like you never go out as Venom and eat people.”

“I try not to do that too much. I just don't want Carnage to think it's always okay to eat people. Some circumstances don't call for it.”

“Like what?” says Kaine.

“Like how pickpockets are different from muggers. They both steal, but one harms people and the other doesn't. There's a big difference.”

“Fair enough. I never go after pickpockets anyways. I'm more into stopping violent crimes and human trafficking. So about that baby? Any chance you'd want to name one ‘Kaine’? It's biblical.”

“So is Gomorrah. We're not naming our child after the first murderer.”

“ _Alleged_ murderer. And you wouldn't be. You'd be naming him after your favorite Spider-Man!”

“So you're encouraging the name 'Steel’?” says Flash.

Kaine puts a hand over his heart and gasps dramatically. “Ouch!” he says.

“Just don't name him ‘Rico’ after me, okay. I hate my first name,” says Axel.

“We know,” says Eddie. “We're giving him Flash's first name as a middle name, though. We figure it's not a bad name.”

“Yeah, the only reason I hate it is because my father would yell my name before and while beating the hell out of me,” says Flash. “He never called me 'Flash’ though.”

“Peter says you got in trouble for taking off your clothes in elementary school and that's why your called Flash.”

“That is a bold-faced lie. I _earned_ the name ‘Flash’ by making impossible touchdowns all season in middle school football. I was too fast to catch.”

“What about basketball?” says Kaine.

“The same rule applies but it came from football.”

“So Peter called you Eugene all through grade school? He never told me that. What was it? Six years?”

“Six years of hearing my father's voice every time someone said my name. I was ready for the change. Our kids will never have to worry about that though.”

“What parenting approach are you going to use?” asks Greg.

“There are different approaches?” Flash says. “I guess whatever one doesn't involve spanking. I never want to lay a hand on my kids. Not like that anyways.”

“I'll probably use the same approach I use with Lasher and Trevor,” says Eddie. “It seems to work for them. It's about respect and setting boundaries, and it goes both ways.”

“That's cool,” says Greg. “My parents were very strict. They demanded loyalty and discipline. They were kind, but I'd get the belt if I acted up. I'm just glad they never found out I'm gay.”

“You never told them?” asks Axel.

“There was never a need. I come from a devout Muslim family. They aren't the most accepting of alternative lifestyles. I mean my parents weren't. There were some more progressive thinkers at our Mosque, but my parents never approved of things like revealing clothing, kissing in public or anything ostentatious.”

“But you're Buddhist, right?”

“A product of rebellion. I started to explore how other people think and came across meditations and philosophies I liked in Buddhism. In some ways, the meditation isn't too different than prayer, but in others, it's a vast ocean of difference. It really changed my life, and for the better.”

“That's pretty cool,” says Kaine. “I never had any use for religion. I'm more concerned with the here and now. What about you guys?”

Eddie starts. “Well, I come from a _very_ Catholic family. Flash does too. We both still believe, but we've shed some of the dogma and the things that don't make sense. Loving the new Pope, though. He's cool with gays and cares more about human rights.”

“Nice!”says Axel. “I never thought I'd hear of a Pope that was cool with gays.”

“Well, he doesn't encourage it or anything. Dogmatically, it's still a sin, but he believes in human rights, so he discourages persecution. He's also a big environmentalist and believes in solving community and global problems. It's a big change from the last two Popes. They seemed much more right wing,” says Eddie.

“I'm a Republican,” says Greg.

“Yeah, but just because you're a Republican doesn't mean you're conservative in the traditional Christian religious sense. If that were the case, you'd be closeted and wouldn't be a Buddhist,” says Eddie.

“Not all of the right wing is like that. Sure, I'm a liberal republican, but I believe in a new interpretation of traditional values. For instance, family is important. It's clearly just as important to all of you. The only difference is that we interpret what makes a family different than people did a few generations ago.”

“It's the people who still think like a few generations ago that I'm saying the last two Popes were like. I didn't mean any offense.”

“None taken, but if you think that all people in a category think alike, you're no different than the people who give Republicans a bad name.”

Eddie gives him a look.

“Okay, so you're a little different. But I still have a point.”

“He's got you there, Eddie,” says Kaine. 

“I think we need to direct this conversation elsewhere,” says Flash. “We're all friends and family here. Let's keep it that way.”

“So space sex!” Axel says. “What do you think that will be like?”

“Awesome!” Eddie says immediately.

Flash thinks for a moment. “The comet has gravity similar to the moon, so we'd need some leverage. With our webbing and tendrils that shouldn't be a problem.”

“This is starting to sound kinky,” says Eddie.

“Does the lack of oxygen matter?” asks Greg. “I mean, people get out of breath on Earth after strenuous activity. Does it work the same way in an anaerobic environment?”

Flash puts a finger up while he thinks. “I was never out of breath on the comet, but I didn't really need to breath. It's not like swimming underwater and metabolizing the oxygen there like we do on Earth. What do you think Eddie? Gonna take my breath away on the comet?”

“Not literally, but I'm hoping I can make it just as good as when I take your breath away here. Should we bring anything?”

“Not that I know of.” 

“Hey,” says Axel, “what form are you going to take, Flash? Agent Anti-Venom, regular Anti-Venom or Anti-Venom, Space Knight?”

Flash smiles and Eddie smiles wider. Flash answers without ceasing his grin. “Maybe a slimmer version of our Space Knight form. Venom and Anti-Venom will probably have to be in Space Knight form on the comet.”

“Awesome, will you take pictures?” asks Axel.

“Not of the sex, but we plan to have video feeds and take lots of pictures and video while we're there. It's for documentation but also, in case we ever go public with the comet missions, the LIFE Foundation wants as much video as they can get. They want to know everything we do, but unfortunately, they won't be able to access the hive mind or interact with the Symbiotes like we can. To the camera, it will just look like we're holding the Symbiotes when we're really communing and exchanging a lot of information faster than a human can even process.”

“Hive mind video...that seems like an interesting idea. Do we have machines that can display dreamscapes? If so, we could probably get a watered down version of it.”

“It's not possible,” says Flash. “There's more information being exchanged than a machine can process. It would probably freeze up while trying.”

“It sounds amazing,” says Greg. “Vice wants to go. Do you think the rocket could take more of us?”

“I doubt that Mission Command would clear more Symbiotes, or any more astronauts for that matter, but you can ask. I'd go straight to Mister Gabriel to ask if I were you. You'd have the best luck with him.”

“I'll try and see if they will give me, Axel and Kaine clearance to go. We could probably learn to pilot or do engineering stuff the same way you learned to pilot.”

Flash refills his glass of champagne. “It's possible, but I still doubt they'll clear any more astronauts, Symbiotes or otherwise.”

“Won't hurt to ask,” Greg says. “Maybe we could get Axel pregnant at the same time?”

“Nothin’ doin’ Sweetheart. I am _not_ getting pregnant.”

“I'll do it,” says Kaine unexpectedly. His boyfriends look at him with shock in their eyes. “What?”

“I never thought you'd even consider it,” says Axel.

“Did you even think it was a possibility before Flash mentioned it?” asks Kaine.

“No, but still…. It's like, you're the most masculine, the most dominant and the most violent of anyone in this family, including Greg, so I kinda… I never thought you'd consider something so feminine… I guess,” Axel says.

“It takes a strong person to bear a child and I am not weak,” says Kaine.

“Are you sure?” asks Greg. “I mean, if the three of us have a kid, you want to get pregnant?”

“I don't _want_ to have a kid yet, but when we do... yeah, I'm sure.”

“Wow,” Greg says.

“Holy shit,” says Axel.

“It's not a big deal,” says Kaine. “And it's nothing pressing. It's not like Flash's maternal needs, it's more like a willingness should it come up.”

“Maternal needs?” says Eddie. “Sounds about right doesn't it, dear?”

Flash is clearly embarrassed and blushing all the way down his chest. “Yeah, I guess so. I mean, yes, it's maternal and yes, it's a need, but I wouldn't phrase it like that.” It's the first time Flash has voiced the intensity of his desire to have Eddie's kids, and he doesn't know what to do with that. It really is a need at this point, and if he's being honest with himself, he never had a question of who in the relationship would carry their children. Flash always wanted it to be himself. Admitting that though, in front of his family and friends, is a whole other matter.

“Mating instincts?” offers Greg, trying to make things less awkward for Flash.

“Sure, mating instincts,” says Flash. “That sounds a lot better.”

“So what's it like? I mean to want to mother a child?” Axel asks.

“It's… I don't know… natural. It doesn't feel weird to me except that I'm embarrassed by it. It's not exactly common for dudes to want this and I really…” Flash takes Eddie's hand. “I really do want this. I want to carry our child, to protect and nurture. It's new to me, but it feels right somehow.”

“Thank you Flash,” Eddie says. “Thank you for everything. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.”

“No it's okay. It's like that first time I went into a gay bar and I met you. I wasn't ready to admit it to myself that I liked a man, and it was a little embarrassing, but by the time I could admit it to myself, you already knew. It's like that because Anti-Venom was a loud mouth in the bathroom and by the time I was ready to acknowledge that I want to carry our child, you already knew.”

“Actually, Trevor was the loudmouth that time. I didn't hear everything you and Anti-Venom said to each other. But yeah, I knew you wanted to before you were ready to tell me.”

“So I'm a little embarrassed by it, but it's something I should be open about because for me it feels right. It's just like I never tried to hide my relationship with you even though I'm still embarrassed to fall in the GLBT category. There's nothing wrong with it, but I never got a chance to get used to the idea before everyone already knew.”

“I know how you feel,” says Greg. “In high school I was a flaming twink. Everyone knew I was gay before I even knew. I'd get teased all the time and it made me that much more resistant to the idea. I didn't want everyone to be right about me at the time, and though there's nothing wrong with how I was, it felt wrong because it was different. Don't worry, Flash. You're not alone.”

“You used to be a twink?” says Kain, unabashedly surprised.

“I have got to see pictures!” says Axel. “Where do I find your yearbook?”

“In my storage unit. Good luck finding it.”

“When you say ‘flaming’, how flaming are we talking about here?” says Kaine.

“Nathan Lane in _The Birdcage_ meets Kurt Hummel.”

“Wow! I never would have guessed,” says Axel. “You're like, super-masculine now.”

“That's just the muscles. I worked my ass off not to be called a twink anymore. My mannerisms are just a product of growing and learning. I'm much more mellow and less dramatic than I once was. Meditating taught me to chill out and not take everything so personally.”

“Cool,” says Flash. “I'm glad we didn't go to high school together. I was a complete embarrassment.”

“What do you mean?” says Greg.

“I used to pick on kids who were different. Smart, artsy, queer, you name it. I treated people like shit. I'd never do that to someone now, but back then, I was a ball of rage looking for any easy target as a means of letting it out. I wonder how much it would've been different if my dad hadn't been beating me. Would I have been the artsy type or something? Who knows?”

“That's heavy, dude. I'm glad you're you now,” Greg says. 

“Yeah, me too,” says Flash. “My biggest target turned into my best friend in college, but I know I still caused a lot of damage. He'd be out saving the goddamn world just to come to school all busted up and me busting him up more. After a while, I saw how bad his injuries were getting and decided to do something about it. I thought he was like me – a child of abuse. But eventually I found out where the bruises and cuts were coming from. Nothing says wake up call like finding out you've been beating up your hero since grade school.”

“Your hero?” asks Greg.

“Pete. My brother,” says Kaine.

“Holy shit dude! You were beating up Spider-Man in high school!”

“Yeah. Could've dated him too, but we had a weird poorly negotiated S&M routine down at the time, so I'd stuff him in a locker now and then and hit him softer, and he always seemed to love it. Now I know what I was feeling, but at the time I wasn't ready to admit I liked a guy.”

“Let me get this straight,” says Greg. “Your first crush on a dude was a guy you beat up on a regular basis and it turned out to be your favorite hero?”

“Not my favorite. Just my hero. He saved me I don't know how many times, usually risking his own life, and not knowing who he was, I beat him up every day. It's like, what if a bruise I gave him caused him to move slower and he wasn't able to save someone? The same applied to everyone else. You never know who's going to be a doctor or pull someone out from a burning building or stop at a car wreck and get the ambulance there in time. Anyone I was beating up could potentially not save a life because of me. Made me think. Made me think real hard. So I started just picking on Peter and we had a good routine going. I'd slam him up against the lockers and he'd get a very obvious boner and I'd get up in his face and call him names. Like I said, it was poorly negotiated S&M, but it was mutual.”

“How was it mutual?”

“I left him alone for a week and he asked me what was wrong. He was literally upset that I didn't slam him around. He even used the words 'is it me’. He thought I wasn't interested in him anymore. When I grabbed him by his shirt, called him a faggot and spit in his face, he kissed me. I didn't kiss back but we both knew I liked it. So we started our routine again, I did a little research on BDSM and we couldn't exactly negotiate explicit terms without ruining everything, so we danced around it a bit. I'd say something like, 'I bet you'd like to get punched,’ and he'd say something like 'not as much as you want to punch me.’ He wouldn't say, ‘no, don't hit me’, or ‘back off’. He'd say something snarky and encouraging.”

“Did you have a safe word?” asks Greg.

“Yeah. If he said the words, 'Not today, Flash’ I knew to back off. He always knew if he needed me to stop, those words would make me leave him alone and walk away. The only time I didn't walk away was when I was trying to comfort him after his uncle died. He slammed me up against the lockers with that super strength that should've been a dead giveaway and I told him, 'it feels better, doesn't it?’ I told him 'I'm sorry. Your uncle died, and I'm sorry.’ It was the first time I ever took his hands in mine. Like I said, we ended up becoming best friends, but I always wondered what would've happened if I'd kissed him back. I'm glad I didn't because whatever happened brought me to be here with Eddie, but when I say I was almost Kaine's brother-in-law, that's what I'm talking about.”

“Holy shit dude,” says Greg. “I can't tell if that's really awesome or _totally fucked up_.”

“Little of both,” says Kaine. “I didn't know how much Peter meant to you Flash. I probably would've been nicer to you if I'd realized he literally asked you to pick on him.”

“Well, he didn't at first, and that's the fucked up part. But we went through all of puberty with close physical contact every school day and some weekends. It was bound to create some sexual tension. I was so glad when he asked me to start picking on him again. I mean, even knowing he was Spider-Man, it was like at least something in life was familiar that didn't hurt. I'm sorry. I know that's not fair.”

“It wasn't fair to you either, from the sound of it,” says Greg.

Eddie rubs Flash's shoulders gently and soothingly. “It's okay, Baby. It's in the past. You got better. You are better.”

“Thank you, Eddie. I'm sorry I'm getting all emotional. This is stuff I haven't really told anyone. At least the part about Peter. I'm sorry for bringing all this up.”

“Don't be,” says Kaine. “I'm glad you explained. It helps me understand you better. I can't be one to judge you for being a bully in the past when my past is filled with murder and super-villaining. Trust me, you came out the other side a better man than I did.”

Greg finally gets it. People are just people. Sometimes they act the only way they know how and the only way they know is wrong because no one acted right towards them in the first place. Kaine was literally raised to be a murderer after a childhood of being beaten drugged and tortured as a substitute for the man he was a clone of. Flash's bullying isn't too different. He was probably kinder to his victims than his father was to him. And if Flash's origins made him a bully, what does that say about those who bullied Greg. Some just called him names to fit in, but some, the violent ones, probably had just as cruel an origin as Flash. Or they were just assholes. Still though, they had to learn it somewhere. It gives Greg a whole new perspective on his high school experience. What if the only times people treated the bullies like they had value was when they were bullying somebody? Greg now has dozens of questions about a dozen people he'd rather not be thinking about at all. He pulls himself out of his head and busies himself with refilling everyone's champagne. 

“Thanks, Kaine,” says Flash. “I know it's crappy of me, but that helps.”

“Anytime, bud.”

“Do you guys want a barbeque pit up here?” Eddie asks out of nowhere. “I could really go for some ribs. I'm already thinking of putting in a wet bar and we have a picnic table… what do you think?”

“What kind of barbeque are we talking about?” asks Axel. “Like a fire pit that can be used as a grill, one of those stand-up grills you see in parks or one of those big steam-engine-looking ones?” 

“I like the fire pit idea,” says Flash.

“Me too,” says Kaine.

“Am I voting?” says Greg. 

“Let's go with ‘yes’,” says Eddie.

“Fire pit,” says Greg. 

“Okay, so wet bar, fire pit… anything else you guys think we should have up here?”

“Outdoor shower,” says Axel. “That way we don't have to go downstairs to shower the chlorine off our bodies.”

Eddie gives him a thoughtful look. “Maybe,” he says.

“Too much,” says Flash. “Let's keep it as simple as possible. We have showers in the house and our bathrooms are fucking awesome. Don't fix what isn't broken.”

“You sound like my dad,” says Axel.

“Go to your room!” Flash says in a mock-dad-voice. Everyone laughs but Axel who actually stands up to go to his room. Kaine stops him by taking his hand and Axel snaps out of it enough to realize it was a joke. He gives a nervous laugh and says, “You guys need anything while I'm up?”

“As long as you're asking,” says Kaine, “would you go to the kitchen and get my bottle of Scotch?”

“And check on Trevor while you're on your way down?” asks Eddie. Flash knows Trevor's probably still balls deep in ESO, but it's a good idea to check on him once in a while. He probably should have done that before Eddie had to bring it up, but he's been pretty distracted. It was a long day before Kaine got home and it feels like it's been a long night since then. He goes to the hot tub controls and turns the heat and bubbles up a notch. He was pretty relaxed after Eddie pummeled him in the shower, but after admitting so much about himself he'd have preferred to keep hidden, he's anxiety-ridden and tense. 

Eddie seems to sense this, and when Flash goes to sit down in the hot tub, Eddie moves into the lower seat and pulls Flash into his lap. With Eddie's strong arms around him and face in his neck, Flash starts to feel his tension slip away to be replaced with a relaxing grounding sense of being loved. He sinks into this feeling and lets Eddie kiss away his shame and sorrows. They extend black and white tendrils between each other and they feel each other's love as strong as ever. The Symbiotes are not absent in this and their love for each other mirrors Flash's love for Eddie. They all have a physical, mental, emotional and spiritual need for each other and the love between the four of them brings Flash back to his happy place.

When Axel arrives with the bottle of Scotch in one hand and Trevor's hand in the other, Kaine gets up to fill his plastic champagne flute with Scotch. Greg easily pulls Axel into his lap and there's room for everyone in the hot tub. It's an eight-seater anyway, but the closeness and the give and take of personal space is an art they've worked hard to perfect. Trevor sits by Flash and Eddie, and Kaine sits by Greg and Axel.

Kaine's eyes burst open wide after he takes his first drink of Scotch. “We should call Peter! He's the almost-ex of Eddie's soon-to-be baby momma!”

Flash groans. “You're going to make me regret telling you all that stuff aren't you?”

“I wanna know if Spider-Man still likes getting spit on. That's a pretty weird kink," says Axel.

“Not as weird as some,” says Kaine. 

“Look,” says Flash, “that was _our_ thing. I don't want to know if he does that with anybody else because it was always special to me. It was the only way I could kiss him back. Please don't ask him about it.”

“I'm calling!” says Kaine.

“Please guys, let's don't talk about the stuff I said. Please.”

“It's ringing!” says Kaine.

“Hey Kaine,” says Peter's voice. "Drunk again?”

“Working on it,” says Kaine, holding up his flute of Scotch.”

“How did I ever guess?” says Peter sarcastically. 

“Lucky guess,” says Kaine. 

“Hey guess what!” says Axel. “Flash told a kinky sto—Ow!” Greg slaps him upside the head for bringing up what Flash asked him not to.

“Oh crap. Is it about that time he made me lick his feet?” Peter says casually.

All around, eyes go wide. “Parker!” Flash says in a whiny tone. “That's between us! We promised we wouldn't tell anyone.”

“Sorry, Flash, I thought you already told them. Does it make it any better if I say that's still a very active part of my spank bank?”

Flash is about to protest but feels the feet fall out from underneath his protestation. “Actually, yeah, that makes me feel a little better.”

“A _lot_ better from where I'm sitting,” says Trevor. Eddie moves Flash on his lap to face sideways away from Trevor. It can't be unseen, but at least this way no one has to see how happy Peter's last comment made Flash.

Kaine the one who nails it though. “Thompson looks like a blushing school girl with a crush right now. Say hello to Petie, Flash!” Kaine turns the phone on Eddie and Flash, who's blushing beet red. 

“Hi, Parker, good to see you. You know my fiancé, Eddie.”

“Yeah I know Eddie, how're you doing?”

“Hi Peter,” says Eddie. “We're doing okay. Getting ready for our mission to the Comet of the Symbiotes. Flash scored a perfect score on his flight simulator today! He's certified to be a pilot on the mission!”

“That's great news!” says Peter. “Good for you Flash! That's really awesome!”

“And that's not the best part,” says Kaine, turning the phone on himself. “They're going to bone on the Comet!”

“Kay-ine!” Flash says with a bit of whine to his voice. “You're not supposed to tell him that.”

“Does that mean I also shouldn't tell him aboummmhmfmngbbrrmmmfff—” Greg graciously puts his hand over Kaine's mouth before Kaine could say any more. Kaine rolls with the punches and starts licking Greg's fingers. 

“Not gonna work, Kaine," Greg says.

“It's working for me!” says Axel, enjoying the firmness against his backside.

"Give the phone to Flash for a while, honey,” says Greg, and Kaine complies, turning his face towards Greg's and sucking on his fingers. 

“Behave in front of Trevor,” Eddie admonishes as he takes the phone from Kaine and gives it to Flash. “I'm serious. If someone's getting kicked out of the hot tub, it won't be him.”

“Hi Pete, sorry about all that,” Flash says to the phone. “I guess I kind of unloaded a lot today. I don't usually drink and it was an enlightening day.”

“How so?” says Peter.

“Well, I kind of realized something major and Eddie and I talked openly about it for the first time.”

“What is it? You having an identity crisis or something?”

“A little bit. I realized I want to have a baby. Maybe two.”

“Being a parent is perfectly normal, Flash. I'm sure you'll be a great dad.”

“Thanks, Pete, that means a lot coming from you. But I meant _I want to have a baby_.”

“I heard you the first time, Flash.”

“Jeezus Christ, Parker, I mean I want to get pregnant, carry the baby to term and give birth, preferably in that order.”

Peter's eyes go wide. For a while the only thing he says is, “Oh.” 

“See, I know it's weird—”

“—No Flash, it's perfectly normal—” Peter starts.

“—HA! Normal? That's the best you can come up with Parker?”

“What I mean is that it's a common desire among humans. It's a lot less weird than having fantasies about your bully's sweaty gym socks. I'm just saying that you have natural human urges and it's okay to acknowledge that.”

“Oh. That's a lot better than what I thought you were going to say. Does it make a difference if I said half of the urge is coming from a creature inside me that usually reproduces asexually?”

“I mean, he's borrowing your instincts, right? Just taking something that's already there and making it stronger?”

“I never thought of it like that. Thanks, Parker! That really helps!”

“Anytime, Flash. Glad to be of service…” Peter bites his lip.

“Hey, hey! He's spoken for,” says Eddie. 

“Well, if you both want a foot massage sometime let me know. I know a guy…”

Flash laughs, “The guy's you, isn't he?”

“Shh, don't let Kaine hear!”

“Too late, Little Brother! I know all your dirty secrets! I know you also have a fetish for getting spit on!”

“Only if it's Flash,” mutters Peter. “Or maybe Eddie…” Eddie was about to tell Kaine to quit talking about fetishes in front of Trevor, but he raises his brow at that.

“You're a horny little bastard aren't you, Parker,” says Eddie.

“Maybe you two video call me about that sometime. In private. I don't want to give Kaine any more ammo than he already has. I can't tease him back about this stuff because the dude has no shame. Let's just say some things _are _genetic.”__

“That is more than I ever wanted to know about Kaine,” says Eddie. “But I'll ask Flash about some of the other stuff you guys did, if that's cool.”

“That's more than cool. That's fantastic. Just umm, let's get back to this another time okay, I want to talk to Kaine for a bit before he gets too drunk.”

“Make it fast, Little Brother! I've had three glasses of champagne and I'm finishing my second flute of Scotch.”

“Flute of Scotch? Like an Irish Pennywhistle?”

“I refilled my flute of champagne with Scotch, because that's how I roll. All class, all brass!”

“He says with a plastic champagne glass,” Trevor says.

Kaine flicks him off and takes his phone back from Flash. Eddie almost tells Kaine off for flipping off Trevor, but Flash reels him in with a kiss and when that stops, Trevor's giving him a wide satisfied grin with a look saying that's exactly the response from Kaine he was looking for. Eddie lets it go and flips Kaine off instead. Trevor laughs at the exchange and reaches for Eddie's champagne that he's set down, but Eddie gently grabs his wrist with a gaky tendril from his shoulder. “We're gonna have to have a talk about this sometime young man. When you're eighteen, I'll _think_ about it. Until then, you will act your age.”

“I thought I was.”

“I mean follow the rules. No drinking for minors.”

“Axel's not old enough to drink yet.”

“That's something I have discussed at length with him about, and I think it's better for him to drink at home in a safe environment instead of going to bars with a fake ID and getting shit-faced. Like I said, we can revisit the subject of drinking when you're older. But if I _ever_ catch you doing drugs, you will never play another video game as long as you live.”

“Yes, sir,” Trevor says defeatedly. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hot tub, Greg is nibbling on Axel's ear while Kaine is telling Peter he should have told him sooner that he's kinky.

“I'm not making fun of you. I'm just saying, you don't have to hide that shit from me. Hide it from Ben, not me.”

“I don't know what you want me to say. I never felt like it was any of your – or Ben's – business.”

“Are you kidding me?! Do you know how much videos of us being kinky together would go for on the internet?! It's perfect! I'm a Dom, you're a sub, and everyone loves twins!! Ohmygod! Or triplets!!! If we both have this trait, so you think Ben does too? God, all the years I wanted to kill him and now I'm actually considering what it would feel like to do really kinky shit to him instead. Seriously, we could make some serious dough!”

“Kaine, you make over two million dollars a year being a lab rat. Why would you even consider this?”

“Because it would be a bonding experience and I want to show off how good looking we all are.”

“We can do other things! Literally anything else!”

“So what? Like paintball?”

“Yeah, that's a start. Maybe Ben and I can visit and we can go on a boat and see some dolphins or something.”

“You want dolphins, I'll bring you a whale on a silver platter!”

“You'd be killing it wouldn't you?”

“Only a little… okay, a lot. But seriously, you guys could borrow a couple of Klyntar and we could see the Aquarium of the Bay from the other side of the glass! See all the pathetic humans!”

“Forget I said anything about it. What about Sea World? We could go to San Diego for a weekend and see the zoo and Sea World and stuff. That'd be a lot of fun! A good bonding experience.”

“Fuck that, I'm killing you a whale.”

“Golly jeez, Kaine! Are you always his psycho?”

“Just with you, sweetheart!”

“Please don't call me that. It's a slippery road.”

“THAT'S IT!! We should go to New Braunfels and spend a week at Schlitterbahn!! You'll love it!!”

“Why do you know what there is to do in New Braunfels?”

“I used to live in Texas, remember?”

“Oh, yeah. For some reason I must've blocked that out.”

“It's where I met Agent Venom for the first time. Your name came up a lot. Or at least Spider-Man’s did.”

“That's probably why. Didn't he kick your ass that time, too?”

“No! It was a draw.”

“He totally kicked your ass, didn't he?”

“He has a Symbiote! It was an unfair advantage and it was still a draw. That means I win!”

“He totally kicked your ass, didn't he?” Greg and Axel say in unison.

“Only a little. Hey Pete, seriously. Talk to Ben about kinky internet video! We should totally do that.”

“No we shouldn't and I'm not talking to Ben about it.”

“Well, I'm not on speaking terms with him, so you have to.”

“Your terms are fine. He loves you like life itself. Just give him a call.”

“I don't—”

“—I’ll text you his number.”

“Goddamnit.”

“Seriously Kaine. Just talk to him. He misses you.”

“Oh my God! He misses being hunted with his life on the line? It's just like you and Flash, only it's me and Ben!”

“It is nothing like me and Flash and don't you dare make that comparison.”

“Think about it, Pete. We could make enough money to jumpstart your business.”

“I'd lose all my investors.”

“I didn't hear a ‘no’...” 

“No.”

“Damnit Pete, you're no fun. I bet Ben would do it. You should give him a call.”

“We've already talked ab– how many drinks have you had?”

“Seven. I'm about to start on my eighth.”

“Super-metabolism my ass. How is it you heal faster than me but I could drink you under the table?”

“Carnage is magnifying it for me. Makes me a cheaper drunk.”

“Jeez Louise.”

“You're always so funny when you curse. Like a sixties sitcom character…”

“I'm not even going to dignify that with a response.”

“That _was_ a response.”

“Oh, fuck me!”

“Now you're getting the idea!”

“Eww! Kaine! That's not how I meant it. Flash can do that. Eddie can do that. You're my brother!”

“Clone. Clonecest doesn't count 'cause it's more like elaborate jerking off.”

“That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.”

“Hey, you should give Ben a—”

“—We’re not going through that again. Give the phone to Eddie and Flash. At least they won't be committing sins against nature if they sleep with me.”

“Won't they though? I mean, if you do it right…”

“Please stop.”

“I guess other animals in nature for similar things, do you have an argument there.”

“Kaine! Shut the fuck up! Stop calling me when you're drunk! Hand the phone to Eddie or Flash! Now!”

“I love you, Peter! You're the fucking best!”

“I love you too, Kaine.”

“Say it!”

“Say what?”

“Tell me I'm the fucking best!”

“You're the best.”

“Nooo, say it right!”

“I love you, Kaine. You're the fucking best. Happy now?"

“More than you know.”

  


  



	31. Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie learns something, Kaine buys something, and Axel gives interviews.

The house is quiet. Phage has taken Lasher and Vice out to hunt and Kaine is away running errands. He said it might take all day, but Eddie is still worried he'll come home while he and Flash still need quiet. Instead of holding hands like Flash has done before, they're laying on the bed and Flash is bonelessly relaxed, laying halfway over Eddie's chest while Eddie strokes his hair. 

“Are you ready, Darling?”

“Yeah, I think so,” says Flash. Eddie wasn't talking to Flash, but it's good to know. He was going to ask Flash next.

 ** _Ready, Eddie_ ,** Venom says in his mind. 

Anti-Venom and Venom extend tendrils that expand like snowflakes, covering Eddie and Flash like a chrysalis. Eddie feels a lot of emotion. He feels Flash's nervousness, his fear that this won't work, but beyond that fear is Anti-Venom's confidence. They huddle together under the Symbiote chrysalis and feel as the real work begins. Anti-Venom starts at the beginning: the first lessons and studies of the pilots. Soon though, they move on to more complex concepts and instincts and Venom adjusts Eddie's reflexes and muscle memory to accommodate the experience and intuition. 

It feels like five minutes. It was really four hours. Eddie wakes up in Venom's muscular form holding on tightly to Anti-Venom. It worked. Now all they have to do is show the LIFE Foundation.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Kaine is looking at cars. They can special order anything he wants, but it'll cost him. But it's negligeable. He can easily afford more than they'll charge him. He won't even have to haggle if he doesn't want to. He has to admit, it feels good to have money to spare. He doesn't even pay rent. He's got a good gig going on, even if he _is_ a lab rat. 

He can't decide on a color. Black, bright red, teal green, silver… so many options and he really doesn't know what he wants. He knows he wants a badass stereo and navigation system. He knows he wants all the accessories and extra options. What he can't decide on is the color. The silver gray one with two black racing stripes keeps catching his eye, but he really wants something more colorful than gray and black. There's a blue one that's a nice color, but it just isn't him. Red is good, but does he want all his stuff in red and black? His room is already like that. Would he get sick of the color? Then he sees it. Steel blue with a silvery sheen and two black racing stripes. It's perfect. This one, he finds out, isn't loaded with all the extras, but they can order one and have it there within two weeks. Kaine decides that's best. He pays for the car, up front with cash and leaves the car lot with the promise of a new 2019 Mustang hardtop convertible. He's very pleased with his choice.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The interview is in the park. It's a neutral and realistic setting and Flash is ready with the camera as the Steel Spider swings into view. He lands sideways on a large tree before doing a triple flip and landing next to Eddie. 

“Thanks for joining me today, Steel Spider.”

“Of course, Mister Brock.”

“‘Eddie’, please.”

“Of course, Eddie. I wasn't doing anything else today.”

“Uneventful day or uneventful life in general?” Eddie asks, starting the interview.

“Little of both. I have a regular job like everyone else, but aside from that life has been pretty chill lately.”

“Good to hear. Do you have an origin story? Spider-Man claims to have originally been bitten by a radioactive spider. Do you have any radioactive arachnid in you?”

“I’m sorry, that's classified.”

“Classified. So is the government involved in your mutation?”

“Again, that's classified. But I can tell you that I used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Spider-Man is a vigilante who works for the good of the common citizen. I was an Agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. and started being a vigilante only recently. Now, I'm trying to follow in Spider-Man's footsteps and help everyday people by fighting crime and if there's ever a call for it, helping with things like natural disasters and fires.”

“Spider-Man is now one of the Avengers. Do you have aspirations to be an Avenger some day?”

“I never really thought that far ahead. I'm doing what I can in the here and now and it's a learning process for me. Luckily, I've got Scarlet Spider to show me the ropes.”

“Do you have any girlfriends? Boyfriends?”

“I can't really talk about my personal life without potentially endangering the people close to me. I can tell you I'm in a loving relationship and I hope it lasts a long time.”

“What is your favorite flavor ice cream?”

“Chocolate Mocha Marshmallow Pecan.”

“That's an unusual flavor.”

“I'm an unusual guy.”

“You were seen intervening to rescue hostages from a bank robbery not long ago. What can you tell us about the other superheroes that arrived on the scene?”

“The White Commando is an old work buddy of mine. He used to be in the military and is as deadly as he is healing. He has the ability to heal wounds and diseases and purge toxins from the body. He's possibly my best friend.”

“And the black monster?”

“Don't call him a monster. The Demon of San Francisco is a hero. He's a little different, but he does what needs to be done. Any time he's hurt someone, they were armed with deadly weapons and threatening civilians. Police are just as deadly, but more vulnerable to injury. The Demon does us all a great service and though he is deadlier than Spider-Man, he is no less noble.”

“Do you have any hobbies?”

“I like swimming.”

“Does your superhumanity help you with that?”

“I can definitely swim faster than the average person and my powers include breathing underwater.”

“A coveted ability, I'm sure. What message do you have for any supervillains in the bay area?”

“Don't start anything you can't finish. If you're inactive, live your life and be good to people. If you plan to start shit, you mind as well find a different city to target, because this one is spoken for.”

“Strong words.”

“Scarlet and I aren't the only superheroes around this city. We all have the common goal of keeping the public safe. Besides, the West Coast Avengers are in L.A. and if there's anything we can't handle, they can. I think it's safe to say any supervillains would be just digging their own grave.”

“Strong words, I hope you can back that up.”

“Trust me. I can.”

“That's about all the time we have for today. Is there anything you'd like to say to the people of San Francisco?”

“Watch _The Eddie Brock Report_. I know I do.”

When Flash lowers the camera, Eddie turns to Axel. “You realize everyone's going to think I paid you to say that, right?”

“Shit. I didn't even think of that. Sorry Eddie.”

“It's alright, Steel. I'm glad you enjoy the show.”

“Do you want to post this before or after I go see Tana?” asks Axel.

“I'll post it right after the interview with Tana. I need to double check the video and blur people's faces out if there are any in the background before I post it. You gonna be cool going to the interview alone?”

“Scarlet's coming with me. If anyone starts some shit, they'll have to deal with Carnage,” says Axel.

“Damn. I really hope no one tries anything dumb, then,” Flash says.

“It'll all be okay. Scarlet wants to use the opportunity to tell people not to ask him questions or interview him. He figures he'll get a bigger local audience on the news,” says Axel.

“Ouch!” says Eddie.

“People all over the nation and some from other countries watch _The Eddie Brock Report_. The local news will reach the locals better. At least that's what Scarlet thinks,” says Axel.

“Well, I can't argue with that. How you doing, Flash? Are you okay with what Steel said about the White Commando?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah, he didn't botch it or anything. I just hope it doesn't give me a bad rep,” says Flash.

“I didn't say anything bad,” says Axel.

“‘Just as deadly’?” Flash points out.

“It's a compliment!” says Axel. “I want people to know you're a badass and not just a medic.”

“Medic?” asks Flash.

“You know what I mean,” says Axel

“I'm just glad you didn't call the White Commando a medic on the interview.”

“I can call him that in the interview with Tana,” says Axel facetiously.

“Please don't,” says Eddie.

“I can even call the Demon of San Francisco a grumpy teddy bear!” says Axel.

“Are you kidding?” says Eddie.

Axel pokes him in the chest and stomach. “Who's a grumpy teddy bear?”

“You're not kidding.”

“You are! You're a grumpy teddy bear!”

“Oh my God,” says Flash. 

Axel gives Eddie a big hug.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The meeting at the LIFE Foundation was planned this time. No surprises and no emergencies for once. Eddie dresses in a black shirt that clings to his muscular chest and a pair of black jeans that do the same to his buttocks. Flash loves it when he wears this outfit and Eddie figures: why not show off? He's proud of his body at this point in his life. Flash dresses slightly more formally, wearing slacks and a plum-colored button up shirt. 

The whole family is going. They were asked to. The LIFE Foundation wants to know what everyone has to say about this. The guys are escorted to a conference room in the Symbiotics Department and after greeting Mister Gabriel, they all get seated.

“We are ready to start human trials,” says Mister Gabriel. “We've done all of our preparation and are ready to start up the Symbiotics Program to match human hosts to the remaining Symbiotes. Mister Brock, Mister Parker and Mister Axelson: what are your thoughts and preferences regarding the Symbiotes in your family. Agony is not part of the Symbiotics Program, and neither are Nyx, Jet or Dagger. They can easily be added to the program, but that is all up to you.”

“Our original intent,” begins Eddie, “in participating in your studies was to find human hosts for Venom's children that are responsible and caring. I still want to interview the new hosts before they bond to any of Venom's offspring or descendants. But I don't want to keep Agony waiting any longer. You have my permission to involve her in the Symbiotics Program.”

“Same goes for me,” says Axel. “I want Phage's kids to be able to bond to good human hosts.”

“Mister Parker,” Mister Gabriel says, “May Dagger be involved with the Program?”

“As long as you do me a favor,” says Kaine. “Have Dagger checked with my DNA. If I'm a match, I want to approach my identical twin about this before Dagger is matched to anyone else.”

“As you wish, Mister Parker. We have paperwork for you all to fill out, and our legal team can walk you through it.”

They fill out the paperwork and soon are escorted to the anaerobic visitation area to see Jet, Dagger and Nyx. The visit goes well, as it normally does and when they're done there, they go down the hall to visit Agony. She seems to be extra clingy today and though she hops from one person to another, nuzzling her family, she doesn't want to be put down. She usually likes to catch crickets in her mouth, but after she refuses to stay on the floor, Trevor and Eddie start hand-feeding her. They spend extra time with her today, three hours total, but she still doesn't want them to leave. Venom comforts her with a quick communion, showing her his love and assuring her that they'll be back to visit the next day.

Before they leave, they stop by Mission Command where Eddie turns in a pilot application. Commander Wolowitz is surprised but doesn't comment as he files the papers and tells them to get some good rest. It's the only day off flying Flash is going to get until the mission, and Wolowitz doesn't want Flash wasting his day.

When they get home, Flash is ready to take a nap. They got a lot done today and he doesn't want to stay up any more than he has to. 

Eddie curls in bed beside him and they snuggle, half morphed, human and Symbiote, legs over each other's and fingers intertwined. Eddie is so proud of Flash and through their half-formed link, Flash feels it and smiles.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


“This is Tana Moon, live from our studio here in downtown San Francisco. I'm here with the Steel Spider who has graciously agreed to be interviewed. Good afternoon, Mister Spider, how are you doing today?” Tana's posture is relaxed and her tone isn't frantic, but she still sounds like she's had a few too many cups of coffee.

“I'm alright, Miss Moon. It's been a busy past couple of days, but things are going well. How about you?”

“I'm fine, Mister Spider, thanks for asking. So, Steel, what can you tell us about the bank heist several weeks back that we don't already know?”

“I mean… there's not really anything I know about it that I didn't tell you then. I think the police did a bang-up, so really they would know much more than I would.”

“Do you have anything to add about the other superheroes present for the incident? You intimated before that you and the Scarlet Spider are dating, is that correct?”

Kaine glares at him through the lenses of his mask. “Yeah,” Axel says. “We're a happy couple. His favorite thing is when I get him chocolates and stuffed animals with hearts.”

Kaine flicks him off.

“Very interesting, Mister Spider. What would you say the perfect date is?”

“Taking a walk by the bay and looking into Scarlet's eyes.”

“What do you think he would say a perfect date is?”

“Hunting.”

“Very enlightening Mister Spider. If I may, do you have any plans to make a public appearance to combat Oliver Osnick for the name 'Steel Spider’?”

“This is the first I've heard about that. Last time I checked Ollie said I could keep the name if I don't drag it through the mud. He also said he wouldn't sue me because I'm a superhero like him, but if a super-villain tries to take the name, he's suing their pants off. He's a smart guy and a good apple, so if there was some sort of problem between us, I'm sure we could handle it amicably and maturely.”

“Mister Osnick is quoted as saying 'If there was a throwdown, I would kick the new Steel Spider's ass from here to Cancun’.”

“I've always wanted to go to Cancun.”

“You don't return the sentiment?”

“Miss Moon, I would be holding back so I wouldn't hurt him. I'm not going to say something about kicking his ass because I would probably let him land a few hits just to avoid hurting him. I was trained to kill and between me and Ollie, it wouldn't be a lethal fight. He has a lot more experience subduing without harm than I do. And like I said, I've always wanted to go to Cancun.”

“Does your lethal background have anything to do with how you got your powers?”

“Yes and no. It's not something I can get into detail on, but I can tell you I trained as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and have all of the qualifications that requires.”

“It says here that you are registered with the Sokovian Accords. Care to comment?”

“You really have done your homework, Miss Moon.”

“Thank you, Steel. I try.”

“I registered with the Accords to protect someone I love. As a civilian superhuman registered with the Accords, I cannot be forced into military or government service. Now that I'm no longer a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and military man, I'm able to live a safer life and help care for my family.”

“You and Scarlet Spider have kids?”

“Not that I can discuss. Even if we did, disclosing information about my family, for instance, whether or not I have kids, could lead someone that much closer to discovering my identity. The only reason I can discuss my love life at all with you is because Scarlet Spider is sitting right there and is another masked vigilante. Let's just say that like everyone else, I have people close to me that I want to protect.”

“That's reasonable, Mister Spider. Mister Spider, there is a rumor on the internet that you are, in reality a female.”

“I would be glad to disprove these theories, but I'm afraid flashing the camera just isn't my style. You can rest assured though, I am a man.”

“What about in your relationship with Scarlet Spider? Would you say either one of you is the ‘man in the relationship’ more than the other?”

“He's the little spoon!” yells Kaine. Axel flushes bright red, but his mask hides his blush.

“The 'little spoon’? Steel, is this true that you are the less dominant partner in the relationship.”

“I umm, uh, you see…” Axel stutters for nearly twenty seconds while Kaine decides this is his moment to shine. He goes up to Axel, picks him up, sits in his chair and sets Axel down on his lap.

“See? Little spoon,” says Kaine.

“Scarlet, what is your take on your relationship with Steel?”

“My take? I guess he's the damsel in distress and I'm his knight in black and red armor,” says Kaine, having every intention of repaying Axel for the bit about stuffed animals.

“Are you saying Steel has been captured by supervillains before?”

“No, but if it happened to one of us, it would be him. You see, he was _trained_ to kill. I was _raised_ to kill – by a mad scientist. What is skill to him is second nature to me. So if any supervillains are watching this and think Steel would be as pretty a damsel as I do, forget about it. I know every nerve in the body and I can inflict more pain and regret than any S.H.I.E.L.D. black site has to offer.”

“That is quite a statement, Mister Spider. Tell me, do you have wedding plans?”

“Not yet, but when we do, Steel's just as likely to be in a wedding dress as a tux.”

“Oh, come on!” Axel finally says. “I would not be wearing a dress. It's good to know what you think of me, though.”

“Oh relax, I'm just girl-talking with Miss Moon. Have you ever been to a superhero wedding before, Miss Moon?”

“I was once engaged to Superboy, but I've never been to a superhero wedding.”

“Get outta town!! You know Superboy, too? I'm a friend of his! I should get him on the phone and make him guess who I'm with!”

“That's not necessary Mister Spider  
I'm sure there's no need to—”

Kaine's phone beeps. He picks it up and sees a new text message. From Conner. 

'Please don't. It didn't end well.’

“Oh,” Kaine says out loud. “Apparently he's already watching. Nevermind, Miss Moon. We can talk about anything else.”

“Thank you Scarlet. I appreciate that. So tell me, are you acquainted with the _other_ Scarlet Spider?”

“That I am,” says Kaine before he waves to the camera. “Hi, baby bro. Miss ya.” 

“The other Scarlet Spider is your brother?”

“My _baby_ brother. But really, Miss Moon, what I wanted to say was that I won't be answering questions or talking to reporters at crime scenes. Steel can do what he wants, but to me, it's just not the place or time.”

“That's understandable, Mister Spider. Steel, you've been awfully quiet over there. Is there anything you want to add to Scarlet Spider's comments?”

“Not really. My boyfriend kinda stole the interview, so I'm just enjoying the show.”

“Aww, don't pout, pretty damsel!” Kaine, pinching his cheek though his mask. Axel smiles.

“Miss Moon, do you have any more questions prepared for us?” asks Kaine.

“More than we have time for. What are your aspirations here in San Francisco? Do you want to make a name for yourselves?”

“Not really trying, but if we're going to be in the news anyways, we'd rather set the record straight than leave everything to speculation,” says Axel.

“Do you have any life goals that are relevant to your superheroing?”

“Just trying to make the world a better place, Miss Moon,” says Axel.

“Do you speak any foreign languages?”

“A few,” says Axel. “We both speak English and Spanish and I speak some other languages like French, Russian and Wakandan, but we just use English in our everyday lives.”

“That's impressive. What major influences led you both to a life of crime fighting?”

“I used to fight to protect people as a military man and a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent,” says Axel. “For me, this is scaling down to something more local and personal.”

“And you Mister Scarlet Spider?” says Tana.

“My brothers inspired me to be a better man, so that's what I try to live up to. I know I won't always make them proud, but I'm trying, and it's their selflessness and their courage that inspires me to be a vigilante.”

“Moving words, Scarlet. Very moving. If I may, I'd like to redirect to another matter we haven't really addressed. What can you tell me about the Demon of San Francisco?”

“He likes tater-tots,” Axel says without thinking, but a jolt from Kaine makes him realize how dumb that was. “But doesn't everybody?” Axel says, trying in vain to recover his fumble.

“What do you believe motivates such a creature?”

“I think,” says Kaine, “that he tries to do what's right. I've heard rumors that he's an alien. If that's the case, then perhaps his perception of right and wrong are different than our own. Cops shoot dangerous criminals all the time, but when the Demon of San Francisco kills, it makes headlines because we're desensitized to bullets in the brain, but not brains in the mouth.”

“Well put, Scarlet. Steel, do you have more to add?”

“Just that in any situation the Demon has killed in, it was when self-defense or defense of others was necessary. He ate the gunman at that bank heist because even subdued, the man was able to cause an automatic assault rifle to shoot randomly into a dense crowd. He eats others because they're holding the guns or knives or what have you. I haven't heard of a single instance when the Demon of San Francisco attacked someone who wasn't armed and an immediate threat to himself or others.”

“Thank you Steel. As you know the Demon of San Francisco has caused a huge debate about the line between superhero and anti-hero. The government has worked with anti-heros before, such as The Punisher. Does the government's approval make it right?”

“First off,” says Kaine, “I’ve heard of the government _working_ with The Punisher, but I've never heard any government official say they _approve_ of him. Secondly, I don't think it's not about right and wrong as much as it's about what's necessary. Anti-heros like Kaine, for instance, a nemesis of Spider-Man, do what they do because they feel it's necessary, not because they believe it's morally right. They think they're achieving a worthwhile goal, and usually, they're right.”

“But wasn't Kaine a villain before he started superheroing?” 

“I think it's best that we don't comment on that,” says Axel. 

Kaine looks at the camera, “Sorry, Kaine. Sorry, Punisher. I'm not trying to start sh**.”

“That's about all the time we have for today,” says Tana. “I wish you both a very pleasant day and hope we can do this again soon.”

“Me, too,” says Axel.

“Thank you very much, Miss Moon,” says Kaine.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Eddie's waiting for his flight simulator results. He spent over an hour in the damn thing and now he can't wait to find out if he passed. Flash gives him and encouraging smile, but it isn't until Commander Wolowitz walks up with a grin on his face that Eddie relaxes. They stand to meet him and Wolowitz shakes Eddie's hand. 

“Congratulations, Mister Brock. You're our newest pilot! Welcome aboard. You've qualified in all of the other tests, and you are certified to go on the mission. We'd like you and Agent Thompson to both do daily runs in the simulator, but we're cutting it back to a forty-minute run each and installing a new simulator that has controls identical to the ones in the shuttles. They'll be less complicated and easier to handle than the rocket, but we want you both prepared to fly either vessel just in case. There shouldn't be any reason for the two of you to need to fly the rocket, but in case the other personnel are injured or unconscious, we want you ready to deal with it. You can both pick up your new certification papers tomorrow in the Mission Command office.”

“Thanks, Commander,” says Eddie. “I'm really glad you're giving me a shot.”

“Correction: I _gave_ you a shot. You nailed it. It's I who should be thanking you, _Agent_ Brock.”

“Wait,” says Flash, “you said ‘Mister’ a second ago. Why is he ‘Agent’ now?”

“I'm getting ahead of myself, but once the paperwork's finished, he and you will both be ‘Agent’. Agents of _The Cosmos_ to be exact.”

“Oh, come on,” says Eddie. “I can be just regular Agent. The 'of the Cosmos’ thing was a gag to entertain our son.”

“Not anymore, it isn't. Didn't you hear? The new rocket's name is _The Cosmos_. You will both be quite literally, agents of _The Cosmos_.” 

Flash laughs out loud and Eddie grins.

“We're also having a cosmonaut from the Future Foundation as a guest engineer and pilot. You may not have met him, but I know you've heard of him.”

“Who is it?” Eddie asks.

“Johnny Storm.”

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refer to Johnny as a "cosmonaut" because he also explores other realities and universes with the Fantastic Four. I am not suggesting that he is part of the Russian space program.


	32. Proof - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor sees a psychiatrist. Not a very good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Foster System of this AU is not the same as the one on our Earth. Likewise, legal proceedings and laws are not identical to the ones here. I am not a child psychiatrist or a lawyer, but I felt it was important to put detail into this chapter and the next rather than generalizing this entire part of the story.

Last week, Trevor had to see a psychiatrist. The Foster System wanted a check-up on Trevor's mental health. He's doing pretty good, but they don't know that. He was excited to talk to someone he thought he could say anything to. He'd bottled up so much under the whole 'family secret’, and he didn't really have any friends. Talking about Eddie and his favorite video games, he regressed a little. It's usually not that noticeable, and Eddie, Flash and Axel have always been so supportive, Trevor never knew there was anything wrong with way he acted when he was happy. 

When the psychiatrist noted his regressive state, however, it was anything but supportive. The psychiatrist was silent for a minute or two until Trevor could tell there was something wrong. The psychiatrist began asking about his childhood and about why he feels he has to be a child. Trevor doesn't feel like he has to be a child, he's just a little childlike sometimes. It's not like he plays with action figures or Legos or anything. He just gets happy sometimes. The psychiatrist didn't see it that way. He thought it indicated abuse. Trevor tried to tell him the only abuse that happened to him happened before he met Eddie – that Eddie saved him from a rough life on the streets. The psychiatrist withheld any apparent judgement, but jotted down notes for about four minutes straight.

When Trevor told the psychiatrist that he's half alien and has superpowers, the psychiatrist began writing more notes, aggressively asking questions, and instead of being encouraging like the psychiatrist Trevor has at the LIFE Foundation, this doctor began badgering him as if he were the defendant in a courtroom. Trevor didn't think this was how psychiatric professionals should act. He's never been yelled at by a doctor before. The man tells him he has to hide behind delusions to avoid facing the truth: that he's being hurt by Eddie and his friends. 

Trevor doesn't punch the man, but it's a near thing. Instead he huffs and waits for the session to be over, watching the clock and ignoring the idiot before him. Afterward, they made him see a regular doctor, who checked over his body for injuries. Of course there were none, so the psychiatrist had to assume the wounds weren't external.

Trevor didn't get any sleep that night. He knows reality from not-reality, but would he know if he didn't. What if he's really been in a padded room since his dad died and none of what he thinks is real ever was? Would he have any way to tell? To his knowledge, he's never been insane or delusional before, so he's got no experience to compare it to. The next day though, it's all but forgotten as he returns to a life of supportive family, aquatic hunting, video games and reading. As far as he knows, he'll never have to see the mean doctor again. He is wrong.

Today, as Eddie is just getting on with his morning routine, he gets an unexpected phone call. He expects it to be the LIFE Foundation, but it's not. It's his adoption lawyers. The Foster System wants to remove Trevor Cole Hernández from his custody. They say he needs a home better suited for his unique needs – a home where the guardians specialize in caring for individuals with severe psychoses. 

Eddie nearly hangs up the phone, but he doesn't. Instead he listens to what his lawyers have to say. 

“Mister Brock, we're not going to give up yet. Dr. Luthor, the Foster System psychiatrist, believes you and your roommates have been abusing Trevor. Physically and sexually. I presume that is not the case?”

**“OF COURSE THAT'S NOT THE CASE!!!”**

“Then I'll give you a moment to calm down and collect yourself. They have no evidence that Trevor is even being abused. At all. In fact when they sent Trevor to get checked over by the medical doctor—”

“—They what?! They can't do that without the written consent of the parent! That's me! How could they send him to some stranger? He does have special needs, and he doesn't need to examined by someone who doesn't know him! He has a _severe_ phobia of needles—”

“Mister Brock, if I may. What are Trevor's special needs?”

“Do I have to answer that question?”

“No, you do not. If, however, Trevor's special needs are super-human related, it may help your case.”

“What do you mean? How?”

“The doctors found no sign of abuse. In fact the only reason they have to remove Trevor from your care is his 'psychoses’. He said to Doctor Luthor that he believes that he is half alien and has superpowers. Did Trevor speak accurately?”

After a few deep breaths, Eddie concedes. “Yes. He did.”

“Then you have nothing to fear. If that is truly the case and not psychosis, they have no reason to take Trevor away. In fact, if you were to prove you are helping with his unique needs, say, as a mentor of sorts, they would have even more reason to leave Trevor in your care.”

“What if I'm just like him?”

“You mean possessing the same superhuman condition? Half-alien of the same species? You'd be a shoe-in for adoption.”

“What if my alien half is his alien half's father? Will that help, too?”

“...Excuse me, sir? Did you say your alien half is his alien half's father?! Why didn't you tell us that before? You could've adopted him months ago. Possessing the knowledge and experience to help him understand and develop his unique gifts is one thing, but combining that with genetic paternity… How soon can you get DNA tests done? We need those results and proof that he is indeed superhuman. Do you have any clearly alien features?”

“We can both transform into our alien physical forms. Does that count?”

“I'd say so. Get video evidence of Trevor and you changing into aliens along with performing some sorts of superhuman feats. Nothing dangerous or risky, but if you both have super-strength, lift something heavy. If you can breathe underwater, prove that too. That sort of thing.”

“We can do both. Should we come in for a meeting?”

“Absolutely. Let's make it early tomorrow morning. That will give you the rest of the day to make the videos and arrange for DNA testing. There's a chance you will have your adoption papers very soon. Proving paternity and superhumanity are key to this but we should also consider taking action against Doctor Luthor for his indiscretion regarding Trevor. My guess is he didn't even ask Trevor to prove anything, he just assumed Trevor to be delusional. That's a big no-no. At the very least, we should have a hearing to contest the Foster System's ability to make decisions regarding Trevor and get Doctor Luthor on the stand so we can ask him about his methods during his appointment with Trevor. If we prove special needs, paternity and the inability of the Foster System to make healthy decisions for Trevor, they won't have a leg to stand on.”

“Does 8:30 a.m. sound good?

“Bright and early, Mister Brock. We'll see you then.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Eddie doesn't like this. Who would? He has to tell Trevor about this whole horrendous ordeal. Not only has Trevor’s trust been violated by that psychiatrist, but now he has to give his son the choice between coming out as superhuman and losing his family. Eddie already knows what choice he'll make, but it doesn't make this any easier. It doesn't make this any more fair.

“Hey Trev, got a minute? We need to talk about something important.”

“Sure, Dad. What's up?”

“It’s about that doctor you had to see last week. The psychiatrist.”

“I didn't like him. He yelled at me because I said you didn't abuse me.”

“He _yelled_ at you?!”

“Yeah, he said that I couldn't tell what was real. I couldn't sleep at all that night. Why, what's wrong?”

“That doctor told the Foster System people that Kaine and Flash and Axel and I are abusing you physically and sexually—”

“— _Sexually?!_ He never said anything like that to me! Why would he say that?”

“I honestly don't know Trevor, but he told the Foster System people that you have severe psychoses. Delusions that you're super-human and half alien. The best chance – the only chance – we have of staying together is if we prove that you aren't delusional and that you and I are superhuman to the courts. Are you willing to do that, buddy?”

“Of course, Dad! Whatever we need to do, I'll do it! I just don't want to lose you! That man said that nothing I said would leave that room! He said I could say anything I want and he wouldn't tell _anyone_.”

“That's normally how it works, but if he believes you are in danger from others or from yourself, he has to tell someone. He should've told you that “

“Well, he didn't. I don't understand.”

“I know you don't, but we'll figure it out. For today, we need to make the best use of our time. That means making videos of you and I being Lasher and Venom and getting DNA tests done.”

“Okay, Dad, just tell me what to do. I don't want to lose you.”

“I don't want to lose you either, Trev.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Flash has the video camera. Really, it's the digital camera that Trevor gave Eddie for his birthday. He films Trevor say hi to the camera and introduce himself. Then, in the same video, he films as Trevor changes into Lasher and introduces himself again as Trevor Cole Hernández. He gets in the water, keeping the camera aimed at Trevor the entire time and shows as Lasher plunges into the water. On the other side of the camera, Flash has a snorkel on, but it's only for show. Really, Anti-Venom has formed a filter in his nose, taking oxygen out of the water and pushing Flash's exhaled breaths into it. 

Lasher swims near the camera for a while and then zooms around at a pace too fast to clearly see. He catches fish in his pseudopods and shows them to the camera before letting them go. Flash moves above the waters surface and films as Lasher zooms out of the water, doing backflips and triple layouts. Then Flash turns the camera to the pier. Eddie introduces himself, full name and birthdate, and changes into a variation of Venom. Tentacles protrude from his body, his face a perfect copy of Lasher's and his skin an iridescent green with hints of vibrant neon green. He, too, plunges into the water and Flash films him as he does many of the swimming and underwater (and above water) acrobatics. When that's done, video still recording, Flash films Lasher and Venom playing with a volleyball and tackling each other underwater. Flash stops the video and they transform into their human selves. Before they leave, Eddie reviews the video, then sends it to his email. At least that part of the proof is done. 

After the go home and shower, Kaine, Flash, Axel, Eddie and Trevor go to the LIFE Foundation. They get their regular check-ups done and Trevor spends extra time with Agony. Trevor doesn't talk about what's bothering him to the guys, but he opens up to Agony.

**“...and if they make us go away, we won't be able to visit you either, Sis. We just wish that man hadn't lied. He's going to ruin all of our lives for no goddamned reason. If he didn't believe us, why didn't he tell us that? Why would someone make assumptions that we were raped when that wasn't anywhere close to what we had talked about? It's almost like he gets something out of this. But what? What could possibly benefit him from framing Dad for rape? If anything, Dad kept us from putting ourselves in situations where that could happen. He saved our lives more than once. He's the best thing that's ever happened to us.”**

Eddie hears it all over the speaker. He's on the other side of the glass. He came to collect Trevor for the DNA testing, but when he found Lasher crying and talking to his sister, he couldn't bring himself to interrupt. Now he can. He knocks gently on the glass wall until Lasher sees him. Lasher wipes his eyes with his pseudopods and forms back into Trevor as he puts his sister down. She follows him to the door and he bends down to give her another hug before going into the hallway and falling into Eddie's arms. There's a cacophony of ‘I'm sorry’s and ‘I love you’s and ‘I don't want to lose you’s. Finally Trevor pulls back from Eddie now wet shoulder and says, “It's all my fault.”

“None of this is your fault. You didn't know Doctor Luthor was going to twist everything you said to him. You didn't know he was lying about keeping your secrets. And you didn't give him any reason to say the things he said or do the things he did. None of that is your fault. It's his fault, and his alone.” Eddie doesn't tell him that if he'd just registered them with the Accords back when Flash suggested it, the DNA tests would've made the adoption a lot quicker and neither of them would've had to even know Doctor Luthor existed. But he didnt and they do. Eddie wipes Trevor's tears with a handkerchief and smiles at him warmly. “You're my son and I'm so proud of you. You're an amazing person, and none of this should've ever happened to you. Don't worry, kiddo. They don't have a leg to stand on. You'll see.”

Taking Trevor's shaking hand in his own, Eddie accompanies Trevor to get his check-up and DNA testing. Fortunately, they are able to get the results fairly quickly and the results are sent to the courts via certified mail as required. They have to include DNA samples, so they submit a small amount of the Symbiotes’ constituent matter. It's painless and quick and Eddie needed it to be that way. When they get home, he double checks the video in his email address and sends a copy to his lawyers.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Eddie was told to get character witnesses to vouch for him, Kaine, Axel and Flash. He's already called Anne and Dan and Mister Gabriel had agreed to testify, but he doesn't really know who to call for the others. He gets out his phone and calls Peter Parker.

“Hey, Eddie,” Peter says when he picks up.

“Hey, Parker. Listen, something really fucked up is going on and I was hoping you'd consider coming out to Cali this weekend. There's a hearing on Monday and—”

“—What’d he do?”

“Pardon?”

“What did Kaine do?”

“Nothing. That's the whole thing. Some wild accusations are being thrown at the men of my household and we need character witnesses. People who've known the occupants for over a year.”

“What kind of accusations?”

“The bad kind. A psychiatrist for the Foster System assumed that Trevor is mentally ill because he told him about Lasher.”

“Lasher's his Symbiote, right?”

“That's right. And the psychiatrist thinks these 'delusions’ are because Trevor's being abused. They think we're raping him.”

“Oh my God! That's horrible! Of course I'll be there. I can vouch for Flash, Axel and Kaine. I don't know you super well like I do the others, but I've known you over a year. I will vouch for all of you.”

“Thanks, Parker. This means a lot. They want to take my boy away and I don't know what to do. I mean, we’re putting together a case for expedited adoption, and I'm calling around to see who will be character witnesses, but this is just so hard. The worst is what it's putting Trevor through. All the psychiatrist needed to do was ask for proof that Trevor wasn't lying or delusional and he would've had it. But now I don't know what to do and Trevor won't stop crying. He thinks it's his fault. I just hope I can control myself at the hearing. I know it won't help the case if I yell and scream at the psychiatrist, but he has no clue the damage he's causing by jumping to conclusions and not checking the facts. I swear his name is going to be a smear on the pavement when this whole thing is over and I do an _Eddie Brock Report_ on this.”

“Good. I'm glad you're channeling your anger productively, and I'm glad you're going to go public with this. Other kids may have been misdiagnosed by him, and the guardians and the System need to know of his ineptitude.”

“Thanks for listening, Parker. I really need that right now.”

“Does Kaine know?”

“Not yet. We want to tell him the day before the hearing so he doesn't have a chance to seek revenge.”

“Smart. He would probably skewer anyone who said those things and the last thing you need is his violent tendencies to be seen. Tell you what, I'll be there Friday night or early Saturday and I'll bring some back up. I know other people who can be character witnesses and having a lot of big names on your side might help.”

“Big names? You're not coming as Spider-Man, are you?”

“No, but who better to vouch for you than a third party who's been spying on you for a year and is just looking for you to screw up?”

“That doesn't make a lick of sense.”

“Commander Fury. Director Hill. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been watching your whole family this entire time. Your house and vehicles have been bugged and you've been tracked by security cameras and satellites for over a year now, before and after you met Trevor. Fury can't bring the surveillance reports in because you're our secret ace in the hole if the Avengers and X-Men ever go missing, but he can vouch for your character and the _fact_ , not _belief_ , that you haven't been abusing Trevor. Director Hill, too.”

“Wow. I didn't see that coming. You really think they'll come here to say that?”

“Trust me, they will. They don't take kindly to one of their own being fucked with. Active duty or not, Flash and Axel are two of their own.”

“That would be really great. Let me know what they say.”

“Will do. OH! And Captain America! And Black Widow! They're both friends with Flash, Axel and Kaine. I'll put some stuff together, maybe a petition or something. We'll figure it out Eddie. Don't worry. They won't take Trevor away from you.”

“Thanks. It really helps. So when you come into town, are you getting a hotel?”

“I was hoping I could stay with you.” 

“Just in the house or _with_ us?”

“The second one. You may not feel like doing much until after the hearing, but I can give you guys massages and foot rubs to help you relax and when this whole mess is behind us, we can celebrate more festively. That okay?”

“That's great, Peter. Thanks.”

“I kind of like it when you call me Parker. Of my friends, only you and Flash ever call me that.”

Eddie chuckles. “Okay, _Parker_. I'm glad you shared that.”

“Anytime Eddie. I'll get a flight and let you know when I'm coming in.”

“Hey, Parker? You can– you don't have to just be here this weekend. You can stay for a couple of weeks if you want.”

“I'll clear my schedule.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Kaine doesn't know why he's being woken up at what feels like one in the morning. He's usually still up, but he decided to take the night off and get some rest. And _some asshole_ is gently shaking him and saying “Rise and Shine Buttercup!” 

“Fk'glrb!” Kaine yells from under his pillow. Then he feels boney fingers tickling his ribs at just the right spot. He's about to take someone's head off, but he realizes only two people know that spot. When he grabs the person's hair to pull him into a headlock and give a noogie, he doesn't know if the hair will be blond or brown. 

It's brown.

Wheww! That was a close one. He was not ready to talk to Ben yet. 

“What're you doing waking me up at one in the morning Pete?!”

“It's 10:30.”

Kaine looks around the well-lit room.

“So it is,” he says as he lets go of Peter's hair. “Still, though, you couldn't call and tell me you were coming?”

“I left you sixteen voicemails.”

“You did?”

“You don't check your voicemail, do you?”

“Sometimes. Anyways, what're you up to?”

Peter hands him a cup of Beans! coffee. “Waking up my darling brother who apparently doesn't understand the concept of sleep clothes.”

“I was with my boyfriends last night. Sue me. What do you care anyways? You've got a carbon copy of my dick between your legs.”

“I didn't comment on your junk, just you're lack of coverage.”

“You want to shower with me? We could still make that video I told you about.”

“Actually, I already showered...with Eddie and Flash…”

“Goddamnit. Next time I get first dibs on your round rump.”

“Really, Kaine?”

“Really, Peter. Seriously, why didn't you tell me before? We could've been doing kinky stuff this whole time.”

“That's really not something I want to think about right now.”

“Fine. But I still have dibs.”

“Talk to Flash.”

“I'm willing to share.”

“Talk to your boyfriends.”

“Axel agrees with me that clonecest doesn't count and Greg said I can make a list of five people I can be sexual with without it bothering him. You and Ben are on that list.”

“You're joking!”

“Not even a little.”

“We can talk about this later. Why don't you get showered and caffeinated and we'll figure out something to do today.”

“Silver platter, little brother.”

“Without killing marine mammals.”

“Do seals count?”

“Jeez Louise, Kaine. Just get in the shower and talk to me after you have clothes on.”

“Fine, but I'm gonna get you in the shower with me sometime.” Kaine kisses Peter on the cheek and rolls out of bed.

“Good luck tearing me away from Flash.”

“I didn't say _alone_ in the shower.”

“Just shut up and start your day.”

Kaine makes his way to the bathroom, giving Peter's butt a hearty WHAPP! on the way there. Peter jumps and squeaks, but Kaine can see the blush that forms on his face and neck. If Ben's the same way, he should've been going after him for a whole other reason instead of trying to kill him for five years. He knows Ben's got Gwen – or at least a clone of Gwen – but maybe they could make an arrangement. Even if they don't, he's actually interested in seeing his clone-brother now. Something about grabbing Peter's hair to pull him into a headlock and not knowing which brother it would be makes him rethink his feelings about Ben. Peter said Ben loves him like life itself. Maybe Ben _doesn't_ hate him. Either way, it'll be good to get confirmation straight from the source. Now that Peter's here, they can call Ben together, and maybe Peter can act as a buffer. Kaine doesn't really know if he needs one, but better safe than sorry when it comes to Ben. He still can't believe Ben doesn't want to kill him for all the shit he's put him through. He would, if their roles were reversed. But they're not. Ben's got the same kind-hearted compassion that Peter does. In a way it's always made him predictable when it comes to strangers and loved ones. Does Kaine count as a loved one now?

Kaine finishes his shower, then decides he needs to relieve some stress and hops back in to take care of himself. It's Greg and Axel he's thinking about, but what sends him over the edge is the look on Peter's face when he whapped him on the butt. God. He either needs therapy or a stiff drink. Maybe both. 

He gets dressed quickly and heads downstairs to an unusually quiet house. There's no video games or TV going, and he doesn't see his boyfriends or Eddie anywhere. He finds Flash and Peter in the kitchen, talking about high school and drinking coffee. There are ten cups from Beans! next to them, and it's evidence that Trevor has been up and about this morning. 

“Where'd everyone go?” Kaine asks.

“Eddie should be home soon,” says Flash. “He drove Axel to work today and has to do his daily flight simulator test. And Greg took Trevor to an arcade for a day.”

“Nothing like waking up abandoned.”

“If you'd gotten up when everyone else did, you wouldn't have been,” says Flash. 

“Besides, you've got us to keep you company today. What do you want to do?” Peter says as he passes Kaine a caramel mocha macchiato. _He remembers_ , thinks Kaine. _I would always order caramel macchiatos, and Pete remembers._ Kaine drinks half the macchiato before responding.

“Do you want to do touristy things or just hang out?” asks Kaine.

“I was thinking of buying Parker some new outfits,” says Flash. “Maybe I could get you identical ones.”

“That's not funny,” says Kaine.

“I wasn't joking,” says Flash. “It'd be adorable.”

“I'm not a cat,” says Kaine.

“No, you're just lazy like one,” says Flash.

“I think it's a great idea,” says Peter. “We'll get some matching outfits, and Flash can take pictures of us together at a park or something. We'll send them to Ben. It'll be fun.”

“Fine, but only if he takes more private pictures later. We don't have to share them with anyone.”

“Will that really make you happy?” Peter asks.

“Yes,” says Kaine decidedly. “We get some pictures of us taking off each other's matching outfits and send a few to Ben, saying 'wish you were here’ and that will make me happy.”

“Then that's what we'll do,” says Peter. He gives Kaine an awkwardly sensual kiss on the cheek and searches Kaine's face for his reaction.

“May I, Flash?” Kaine says.

“Fine by me. Just don't break him.”

Kaine grabs Peter's hair roughly and pulls him into a dominating kiss. They slowly separate and Kaine says, “I love you, Pete. Thanks for this.”

Peter's face is flushed and his heart rate is through the roof, but he smiles and says, “I love you too Kaine.” Kaine knows this won't be a regular thing – that he and Peter won't have anything romantic between them. But seeing the way his brother looks shy and happy makes Kaine feel great. They don't even have to do pictures later. The kiss was enough for him. He does want to give Ben a message saying ‘wish you were here’, though. It's a shame they don't make greeting cards that say, “I'm sorry I kept trying to kill you, but now I want to bend you over the couch.” Maybe he could special order one. He pulls Peter into a close hug and kisses his forehead. 

“So matching outfits?” Kaine says to Flash. “Please tell me you weren't thinking of those old fashioned sailor ones.”

“Actually, I was thinking we could get Peter jeans and a black T-shirt, like what you usually wear and get you both something swanky with a tie, vest and blazer. The other thought I had was getting matching football jerseys and pads. You'd look cute with eye black. And maybe something casual like matching board shorts. What do you think?”

“Sounds like a plan,” says Kaine.

They head out shortly in Eddie's truck, taking coffee drinks to go. “If I get a monster addiction to caffeine,” Flash says, “it's all Trevor's fault.”

“I think that trip has sailed,” says Kaine. “Unless Anti-Venom is constantly curing the addiction.”

“I never thought of that,” says Flash. A moment later of muttering to himself he says out loud, “Hey, thanks, Sticky!”

Flash starts the truck and they head over to the galleria. They have fun shopping, and now and then, Flash will steal a kiss from Peter. They never make it to the park, but Flash figures they can always make it there later. When they get home, Kaine grips Peter tightly and kisses his cheek. He doesn't have the bravery to do what he did that morning but he doesn't want to relinquish all claim to Peter just yet. Flash takes pictures for them as they get dressed and then undressed in their matching outfits. Kaine had thought the matching outfits thing was stupid at first, but he's really liking how good they look together. They get pictures of them standing side by side, kissing, undressing each other and cuddling. Flash's favorite on is of Kaine kissing Peter's cheek while Peter's eyes are wide with a big grin while they're both in their semi-formals. His second favorite is of them in football gear, complete with eye black, as Kaine holds Peter's face possessively and tongue kisses him like a porn star. Kaine's favorite is of Peter sitting in his lap while they're both in black T-shirts and jeans. Kaine's looking at the camera and Peter is staring lovingly down at Kaine's face. It's those three pictures that they send to Ben. “Wish you were here, Baby Bro,” is the text. 

Ben's first response is a series of “?????????”. His next message is “Damn, you guys are having a reunion without me?” Kaine takes that as a positive sign that Ben doesn't hate him. If he did, he's sure the text would've said something along the lines of “WTF Pete?!!”

Eddie gets home while they're taking the pictures and though he watches them, he says nothing until they send the text to Ben. He greets Peter with a hug and a grope of the rump. “Damn, Parker,” he says. “You really are a horny bastard.” Peter kisses his jaw affectionately.

“Thanks, Eddie. I try.”

By the time Axel, Greg and Trevor get home, Kaine has gone out with Peter for a late afternoon patrol and Flash has gone to the LIFE Foundation to do his daily flight simulation. Eddie greets them warmly and says he'll start dinner once he gets a text from Flash that he's on his way home. Axel and Greg go up to Axel's room together and Eddie settles down in the game room with Trevor to play Prototype.

After a few minutes of silence, Trevor finally says, “When are you going to tell them?”

“Greg, Flash and Axel already know. It's Kaine we're waiting to tell. It's why his brother, Peter's in town. Not only is he here to testify, he's here to help keep Kaine distracted until the hearing.”

“I thought he was here so you and Flash could get some Spider-Nookie.”

Eddie laughs. “That's part of why he's staying for two weeks after the hearing, but he's here first and foremost to testify as a character witness.”

“Oh. Well, it'll be good to have Spider-Man there, won't it? They'll have to believe him.”

“He's testifying as Peter Parker. We have some other character witnesses for the shock factor. Captain Rogers will be there and Agent Romanoff. The heads of S.H.I.E.L.D. will be there and so will Mister Gabriel. Anne and Dan will be there too.”

“It seems like it's been forever since we've seen them.”

“I know bud, and we'll see more of them after the rocket mission. For now, Flash and I have been so busy that we have had as much time to socialize.”

“We should all go out to dinner together when this is over. The whole family and Peter and Anne and Dan.”

“That sounds like a great idea.”

“You're still worried though.”

“Of course I'm worried. We have all the evidence and witnesses we need, but until this is over and behind us, I'm worried about the outcome. A judge could ignore all the evidence and make any call he or she wants. We'd be able to appeal it, but they could still take you away from me.”

“They won't, Dad. I'm stronger and faster and more agile than all of them put together. And once they see me as Lasher, they'll have to admit I'm not crazy.”

“You're right, Buddy, but no changing form in the courtroom. That's what the video evidence is for.”

“Okay, Dad.”

It isn't long before Eddie gets a text from Flash and texts Kaine and Peter to come home for dinner. Trevor puts in _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_ while Eddie starts on dinner: chicken and dumplings with tater tots, spinach and mixed vegetables. He has an ice cream cake in the fridge for dessert and white wine to have after dinner. He hopes there's enough for everyone. 

When Peter and Kaine get home fifteen minutes later, they're in their spider suits. 

“Hey, Lasher, This is my brother, Peter,” Kaine says cheerfully.

Trevor stands up and changes into Lasher. **“Hi, Spider-Man! It's really good to meet you! I've always wanted to meet the original.”**

Kaine huffs and looks away.

**“We mean the original Spider-Man. We're sorry Kaine.**

“I'm sure he'll get over it,” says Peter. “You must be Trevor. I've heard a lot about you. All good things.”

**“You too. I don't just mean from the news, but from Flash and Kaine as well. Do you have a favorite flavor ice cream? I was thinking about taking us all out to Marble Slab for dessert. My treat.”**

“That's not necessary. But sure, we can go get ice cream is Eddie and Flash are okay with it,” says Peter.

**“Flash isn't home yet. He's been at astronaut training. I think Eddie's got ice cream in the freezer, but it can stay there tonight. Marble Slab is better than Vienetta anyways.”**

“I have to disagree,” says Kaine. “You guys go to Marble Slab and I'll have some alone time with the Vienetta.”

“Nothin’ doin’, Kaine. You're coming out to Marble Slab with us,” says Eddie. “ _My_ treat.”

Kaine smiles. “Okay. There's always tomorrow. Or when we get back.”

Eddie laughs. “You can replace it, so why not.”

Flash arrives home soon and kisses Eddie hello before pulling Peter into a possessive embrace and kissing him deeply. He goes upstairs to get changed and when he comes down, he brings Axel and Greg with him. 

Dinner is great and Flash and Kaine make a game of telling embarrassing stories about Peter. None of them are sex-related, but the story about the time Peter stole Flash's gym socks gets close. Not to be left out, Trevor tells the story of the lobster tank incident that he's heard from Anne many a time. Eddie protests that it's not as bad as it sounds, but Axel tells him that still sounds pretty bad. Venom agrees, much to Eddie's chagrin. 

**“You really had to be there to appreciate the absurdity,”** Venom says. He didn't find it absurd at the time, but after well over a year of living with humans, he's come to appreciate how funny the whole thing really was.

They go to Marble Slab after dinner and Trevor gets three ice cream cones in succession, all of different flavors. The time with his family has almost made him forget that they have a hearing on Monday.

Almost.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaine has a list of five people he can be sexual with that his boyfriends will approve of. This list is:
> 
> 1\. Peter Parker
> 
> 2\. Benjamin Reilly
> 
> 3\. Gwen Stacy (clone)
> 
> 4\. Eugene Thompson
> 
> 5\. Edward Brock


	33. Proof - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaine finds out about the hearing and doesn't take it well.
> 
> The hearing commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Trigger warning for mention of underage non-consentual sex. It's brief and there is no detail, but to me it's worth having a warning about.
> 
> WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> These two chapters were really hard to write. They're a little rushed because I didn't like going to the place in my head where I can write this sort of thing. The next few chapters (and hopefully the rest of the story) will be a lot easier because I won't have to deal with concepts like false accusations or rape.

This has been a great day for Kaine. He got to wake up next to his boyfriends, shower with his brother, spend the afternoon hunting with Trevor and skip patrol for a day because Peter told him it was mandatory to. It's been a great day. 

So when Eddie, Flash and Peter herd him into the master bedroom, he's expecting a very different conversation. He even starts the conversation by asking if they have kink negotiation forms. The looks in their eyes tell him that was the wrong thing to say. Eddie pulls up a chair for him and says, “We can talk about that in a few days. What we have to talk about now, you aren't going to like.” Kaine almost asks if something happened to Ben or Dagger, but knows they'll tell him soon enough, so he keeps his mouth shut.

“There's a major problem,” Eddie begins, “and no one in this house did anything to deserve it, but you need to know what's going on. We all have court tomorrow. Trevor's Foster System psychiatrist, Doctor Luthor, has decided to tell everyone that Trevor is being abused.”

“Abused how? By whom?”

“Physically and sexually. By the men of this house.”

Kaine turns beet red with rage and tries to control his temper and he huffs deep breaths in and out. “Who do I have to kill?”

“No, Kaine!” says Peter. “You need to _not_ kill anyone. We've got lawyers and witnesses and evidence. All you have to do is show up with us and not say a goddamned word.”

“Is this quack going to get what's coming to him without me raising a hand?”

“Absolutely,” says Eddie. “We plan to sue him when this is over. He'll lose his license and I'll be having an _Eddie Brock Report_ covering his ineptitude and how it's affected our family. All you have to do is be law-abiding and peaceful. We'll do the rest.”

“How long?”

“At least until after the hearing is over. It should be over in one day, but if there's too much evidence there may be another date set to finish it. After that you can be you again, but for now—”

“—I mean, how long have you known about this? How long did you go without telling me?”

“Monday.”

“A week, then. You guys are assholes. Is this the real reason why Pete's in town. Not a random visit, but more a ‘Hey, Kaine, in case they fudge evidence this might be your last weekend as a free man for the next 99 years!’”

“Kaine, it's not like tha—” Peter begins. Kaine cuts him off.

“—Don't talk to me. You had me wrapped around your finger and you couldn't even bother telling me why you were visiting! You don't love me! If you did, you would've told me! Fuck you!”

“That isn't fair, Kaine,” Flash says. “He does love you and so do we. We knew you would be upset, and we didn't want you to be upset longer than you needed to be. Please, take back what you said.”

“Fuck all of you! I'm leaving.”

With that, Carnage forms as his Scarlet Spider suit and he jumps out the nearest window. Peter's got tears in his eyes and he buries his head in Flash's shoulder.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


They all wear their best suits and ties. Lasher wears his favorite sneakers, refusing to wear penguin shoes in case he has to run. Eddie tries to convince him to put them on, but Flash tells him to let it go. Though he doesn't tell Eddie, he thinks it's a good idea. Better for them to secretly take care of a runaway rather than let the Foster System people put Trevor in a psych ward. If nothing else, he could stay with Peter in New York for the less than a year until Trevor is eighteen. Peter can take care of a runaway for a few months with S.H.I.E.L.D backing him up on the legal end of it. Flash didn't say anything to Eddie about it but he's already talked about it with Peter. Technically, S.H.I.E.L.D. would be in custody of Trevor, but Peter would be the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in charge of mentoring Trevor. It's the best they've got as a last resort. If nothing else, the sneakers give Trevor some comfort and some sense of control – some sense that there's something he can do if all else fails. 

Kaine still hasn't come back yet. Flash doesn't know whether to be worried or relieved. If Kaine's not there, they can't arrest him and he can't do anything stupid. At least nothing stupid in front of the judge. Maybe they should've just arranged for him to be in New York with friends. Flash is pretty sure some of their old buddies would like to see him. Besides, Kaine knows New York and the hearing won't be televised. He'd have never needed to know. 

They pile in the truck to go to the courthouse, and Trevor looks longingly at the loft, as if it's the last time he'll ever see it. They make it to the courthouse early and though Eddie has the self control to not have a cigarette, Axel doesn't, and he sits outside smoking before going through security. 

The courtroom is small. There are a lot of bigger ones in the same building, but Eddie takes comfort in the size of the room. There are no windows and only two doors, aside from the one for the judge and attorneys. If Venom ever has to make a stand here, it's an easier environment to control. Eddie's hoping to God that it doesn't come to that. The file into the courtroom and take their seats with plenty of time to spare. The judge starts the hearing at 9:00 sharp.

“All rise. This is courtroom 19 with Honorable Judge Larsson presiding.”

“All right, then,” says the judge. “Are we all here?”

“We are still waiting for some character witnesses to show,” says one of the lawyers. “We aren't expecting Mister Kaine Parker to be here either.”

“Well, let's get started then. This is the custody hearing of Trevor Cole Hernández. Mister Hernández's Foster System psychiatrist, Doctor Martin Luthor, moves that Trevor should be put in a home specifically designed to treat teenagers with psychotic delusions and moves for an investigation into Mister Edward Brock, Mister Kaine Parker, Mister Rico Axelson and Mister Eugene Thompson. The reason to investigate is sexual abuse of a minor and is pending the results of this hearing. Mister Brock's legal counsel moves to remove Mister Hernández from the Foster System as they are not qualified to make decisions for such a unique case. The legal counsel of the Foster System has the floor.”

The Foster System's lawyers present the specific accusations and why they are made. They play pieces of Trevor's session with Doctor Luthor but never any of Doctor Luthor speaking. The whole courtroom hears as Trevor talks about his favorite video games, sounding younger and younger by the minute. They stop to show expert sources of trauma-related psychological regression and why it happens. Trevor's breathing is abnormal and he's shaking. Eddie takes his hand to steady him, and Trevor grips his tightly. The judge notices the exchange but doesn't raise an eyebrow or otherwise acknowledge it. Then the recordings of Trevor talking about how swimming as an alien feels like flying and how no video game can come close to the thrill of shooting around underwater like a bullet. The Foster System lawyers present expert evidence of the reasons for and mechanisms behind psychotic delusions and how children coping with abuse sometimes create fantasies for themselves. Trevor's knuckles are white as he grips Eddie's hand even tighter and his teeth are audibly gritting. Eddie whispers, “Relax,” and Trevor tries, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. They go on to say that all evidence points towards physical or sexual abuse and Trevor's doctor visit with the Foster System MD showed that there was no sign of external bruising meaning that the abuse was almost certainly sexual. Trevor nearly snaps.

Then they start in on the guys individually. They talk about how Eddie has always been an aggressive journalist and portray him as an opportunistic man with a temper. They bring up the Daily Globe incident and say that Eddie is willing to lie to get what he wants. They bring up witnesses to the lobster tank incident and spin that as drug induced, saying that Eddie must clearly have a history of using drugs. They even bring Eddie's old neighbor, who talks about how Eddie would bang on his door and make faces at him, trying to intimidate him into stopping his guitar playing. 

Next, they start in on Flash. They have teachers and students from Flash's former schools to talk about how he would bully kids and threaten people and has a horrid history of violence. One person he doesn't even remember claims to have spent most of Freshman year in a full body cast. By the time they've gone through five teachers and eleven fellow students the Foster System lawyers claim there's many more, but they've already made their point. 

They don't have anything on Axel or Kaine, merely stating that just because they don't have evidence doesn't mean there isn't any.

They have a quick recess and Trevor goes to cry in the bathroom. Greg tries to comfort him, but Eddie can't be seen in the bathroom with Trevor while he's crying. Things are looking bad enough.

Then Eddie's lawyers have the floor. They start with character witnesses and Peter takes the stand first. He attests that he's known Flash since they were in kindergarten, Axel for two years, Kaine all his life and Eddie for four. He talks about how Flash isn't the same person he once was. He tells them that the very idea of any of them being party – or even silent bystander – to such atrocities is as unrealistic as things come. He states that he was once one of the victims of Flash's bullying and for a much longer time than any of the other witnesses but that Flash changed and unlike the witnesses against him, he got to see Flash as he went through all the stages of his life from child to bully to hero. He attests that any of them, if they even knew that someone was hurting a child like this would be the one to call the police or if the situation was right, take action themselves to protect that hypothetical child. 

When Peter is just finishing his testimony, a group of people walk into the courtroom. There are gasps all around as Nick Fury leads a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and half of the Avengers into the room. They sit quietly and wait as Peter takes his seat. 

The judge is in shock. “May I ask what business S.H.I.E.L.D. has in this hearing?”

Colonel Fury stands. “Are you aware that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have to be more thoroughly checked and vetted than anyone else in the room except possibly the Avengers?”

“Yes, I am,” the judge says nervously.

“Are you aware that three of people being accused of abuse here are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, one of whom is an Avenger?”

“No, I am not.”

“Eugene Thompson may have made mistakes as a child no older than Mister Hernández, but in his adult life he's been an Army veteran, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and an Avenger. We have been watching him, and all of that household, like hawks, and nothing even resembling an inkling of abuse has occurred there. Put me on the stand.”

“That's not really necessary, Colonel Fury,” says the judge, hoping to avoid the ill-side of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“I said, ‘Put. Me. On. The. Stand.’”

“The court recognizes Colonel Fury.”

“Thank you,” Fury says while taking a seat on the stand. “I solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me, God.

“As I was saying, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been monitoring Mister Brock's household for longer than Trevor has been with him. There has never been any abuse of any kind. Trevor has wanted for nothing since Eddie came into his life and he treats Trevor better than most parents treat their kids. In fact, if there's an investigation into Mister Brock, I can guarantee S.H.I.E.L.D. will be taking it over and that nothing will come of it. Have you seen the video yet?”

“Which video?” says the judge.

“The one with Trevor turning into an alien. Have you seen it yet?”

“No, sir, we have not.”

“I can assure you that Trevor is one of the most reasonable people I have ever met. The video will help though. Why don't we watch that first.”

He gets off the stand and whispers to the lawyers on both sides. The video starts and it shows Trevor by the bay as he turns into Lasher. The video continues to show Trevor having fun in the water with Eddie and shows off both of their symbiotic forms in high definition. When the video's over, Doctor Luthor stands and shouts, “That's faked! They had their friends at S.H.I.E.L.D. use special effects to make that look real! Well, I can see right through you, and the judge will too!”

Trevor can't take it anymore, he stands and changes form garnering gasps and a scream as he does. He stands inches taller with eight pseudopods extending from his back and forest green symbiotic skin covering his body. His eyes are opalescent white and resemble the lenses of Spider-Man's mask.

**“DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A SPECIAL EFFECT TO YOU?!!!”**

Doctor Luthor gulps.

“Calm down, Lasher!” screams Eddie. Lasher obediently sits and focuses on his breathing. He's not ready to change back into a human yet, so he stays like he is and leans his head on Eddie's shoulder once he calms down some.

The judge calls for order and asks everyone to take their seats. They do and when they do, Eddie's lawyers submit the DNA evidence that Venom is Lasher's father. At this point they're doing things all out of order, but the judge permits it and goes over the test results. After that, she has them recited into court records and calls for the next character witnesses. 

The Avengers are the first to testify, leaving shortly after they do. Director Maria Hill goes next and after her, some of the agents responsible for monitoring the Brock household. After that, Anne and then Dan take the stand and tell the court about Eddie's compassion and true temperament. Dan confirms that Eddie's lobster tank incident was the result of medical problems – complications with his superhumanity. 

Just as the judge is about to announce her verdict, Kaine comes in as Scarlet Spider with a cadre of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. “Sic 'im, boys.”

They go directly to Doctor Luthor and arrest him. “You have the right to remain silent…” 

As the agent is reading him his rights, he yells, “What is this?!! Why am _I_ being arrested?”

“Child pornography you sick piece of shit!” yells Kaine. Everyone in the courtroom gasps. “He was using that home for insane kids as a pedophile lounge. The kids there were being abused and raped, but no one would believe them. I found his hard drive and turned it in to S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

“You had no right! No search warrant!” Doctor Luthor yells.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't need a search warrant,” Fury says. “And technically, neither does a vigilante.”

“Besides, that's you in the video,” says Kaine. “It wouldn't matter if it was someone else's hard drive. You're on video raping a twelve year old girl with schizophrenia. If you don't go down for possession of child pornography, you'll go down for rape. And you were going to do the same thing to Trevor. Imagine what would've happened if you tried.”

The only thing holding Trevor back is superhuman strength, both Eddie's and Flash's. The only thing holding them back is Trevor's well-being. Thanks to Kaine, this man won't be hurting anyone else. That will have to be enough.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Not only was Eddie granted full custody of Trevor, but the judge granted his petition for expedited adoption. As soon as the paperwork goes through, Trevor is legally Eddie's son. No one will take him away.

  


  


  


  



	34. Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys go shopping and celebrate.

Peter is happy. He's gotten to spend the last few days with his best friend and his brother. He didn't always spend time with them, even when they were in the same city. Plus, the California weather is treating him real good. He's sunning on the roof, hoping to get a... well, he guesses, not really a tan but a skin tone of less pallor. He's almost naked, but it's not a sexual kind of nude. That urge has been spent already today, having spent the morning with Flash and Eddie doing things he'd only dreamed of doing. He adjusts his seating to try and make his butt more comfortable, but the pleasant ache is ever present. 

He doesn't expect it when a bucket of ice water is dumped over his head. “Rise and Shine, Buttercup!” Kaine says, mirroring his words from the day before. “We're going shopping for the new house. We're refurbishing it and need to buy furniture and sconces and shit.”

“I was already awake,” protests Peter. 

“Didn't look like it. Oh well, you needed a cool down anyway. It's getting a little warm, isn't it?”

“That's the point, jackass.”

“Nerd.”

“Asshole.”

“Dorkwad.”

“What house?”

“The one next door. Eddie put in an offer they couldn't refuse, and they finally sold it to him. Flash and Axel are putting money into it too, so it'll be kind of theirs too, but I'm pretty sure the title is going to Eddie. Anyways, he and Flash are done with their flight training for the day. Wanna come to the hardware store with us? We're gonna pick out flooring, paint and lighting today. We're planning on having a room set aside for when you and Ben visit, so your opinion counts for something.”

“Sure. Just let me get dressed.”

“No. We're making you go to the store in a speedo.”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.”

“I thought it was very clever.”

Peter rolls his eyes.

Kaine scoff and says, “It's about as witty as your puns and banter when you're fighting.”

“Those serve a practical purpose. They lighten the mood and distract the villains.”

“If they're thinking about how bad your jokes are they're less likely to land a blow?”

“It works. You should try it sometime.”

“No, thanks. Not my style. I use intimidation the same way. If they're distracted because they realize they're pissing themselves, they're less likely to attack.”

“You are something else.”

“What am I?”

“My psycho little brother.”

“Ben's the little brother.”

“You don't age as quickly as a normal human. You'll always be my little brother.”

“Yeah, but I was aged to twenty while you were still eighteen.”

“Fine, you're the big brother. Happy now?”

“You bet your ass I'm happy. C'mon. Get dressed.”

“Axel's right. You do say that too much.”

“Only in context.”

Peter gets up and dries himself off with his towel. He heads downstairs to the second floor guest room and gets dressed. He's wearing a blue Fantastic Four T-shirt with jeans and combs his hair, putting a little pomade in to give it hold. When he gets downstairs, Trevor hands him a coffee with a smile and Flash gives him a spank on the rump that makes him jump. It accents the pleasant pain already there and he doesn't know whether to say ‘ouch’ or melt on the spot. He kisses Eddie hello and they head out in the truck to the hardware store.

Eddie wants to replace the granite countertops with white and gray marble, and Kaine and Flash agree, but Axel looks at all the other countertops at the store, slowly assessing each one. There's a variation of the gray and white that has blue in it and one that is mostly green and white with a little bit of gray. He really prefers the blue and burgundy granite he found, but Eddie insists on marble. Eddie makes arrangements for the counters to be installed, going with a white and gray with blue accents. When that's done, they head over to the flooring.

Axel thinks they should install wood floors everywhere, but Eddie thinks that would be harder to clean, so they agree on wood flooring for the bottom level and carpet for the upper levels. The house next door is almost identical to their loft, but slightly smaller and without the high ceilings, so even though it has the same number of floors, it's shorter than the loft. They argue over mahogany or pine or maple, but eventually, they settle on a dark-stained cedar. Eddie decides that since the top floor already has a wood floor with a full bar and pool table, they should either keep or replace the wood flooring on that level. Axel agrees and decides he thinks Kaine, Greg and himself should turn that floor into a master bedroom. Eddie thinks it's a good idea but doesn't want to kick Kaine and Axel out of their existing rooms. Axel says they need the space for the two kids they're planning on having, and after some thought, Flash agrees. Eddie still isn't sure the three lovebirds are ready to share a room, but ultimately, it's their decision.

Wood flooring decided, Eddie lets Flash, Peter and Axel look at carpets while Eddie, Kaine, Trevor and Greg look at lighting. They decide that wall lighting that shines up to the ceiling is a good idea. With the right bulbs, it can mimic natural lighting and be easier on the eyes. They choose a few of their favorite and text pictures to the other three, who respond with pictures of carpet. They head over to the carpets and Kaine, Greg and Axel start looking at area rugs while Peter and Flash show Eddie and Trevor the carpeting they like. Peter's in favor of dark brown carpeting that will match the wood, but Eddie thinks a lighter color would be better. They eventually decides to leave the carpeting for another day and go to see area rugs with the others. They pick out some modern and colorful ones for the living room, Kaine and Greg pick out some that look like white fur for their master bedroom and they find a large ornate Oriental rug for the dining room. They also find a nice dark stained wooden china cabinet to go across one wall and some wood-framed paintings of mountains and birds to go on the other dining room walls. Flash finds a buffet with a hutch that he just _has_ to have for their own dining room and Eddie, Peter and Trevor pick out some modern paintings with colorful circles and geometric patterns to go in the living room of the loft next door, matching the area rugs they've picked out for that room. When they're done, Greg, Axel and Kaine look at bedroom sets for a bit before deciding they'd rather check at IKEA or another furniture store. 

They order new appliances for the house but opt for them to be delivered instead of taking them home themselves. They can put the heavy appliances in place once the flooring is finished.

They load their bought items into the truck and head home to drop everything off at the house next door, except for Flash's hutch buffet and between tendrils, webs and super strength they manage to put it in place in the dining room with relative ease. The china cabinet requires assembly and Greg and Kaine go over next door to start putting things together. Peter and Trevor join in, hanging paintings and placing rugs. They still haven't got a dining room table, but they'll wait until the floors are redone before picking out one that goes with the china cabinet. It's only after the china cabinet is built that they realize they'll have to move it when the floors are redone, but no harm is done and the new place is just starting to come together.

When everyone is finally ready to relax, they change into their bathing suits and go up to the hot tub. Kaine and Greg go out to buy some champagne to celebrate Peter's presence, the beginnings of the new house and Eddie's impending adoption of Trevor. The paperwork should be to them in a couple of days and Trevor has decided to do a legal name change to Trevor Cole Brock. He's really excited about becoming a Brock because he's wanted to be Eddie's real son for nearly a year and the name change is permanent evidence of their bond.

Greg and Kaine don't take long to get back and while Axel is enthusiastically pulled into Greg's lap, Peter moves onto Kaine's, unsure of his reception. Kaine holds him close and Peter relaxes. Their fight just two days before is not forgotten but Kaine is doing his best to make it up to him and show Peter that he accepts and loves him. They still haven't talked about the fight, but the way Kaine holds Peter like he cherishes him goes a long way to resolve things. 

They have plastic flutes of champagne (except for Trevor who slowly nurses his flute of orange juice) and Trevor has pulled up nature sounds of birds and crickets in the rainforest on YouTube. Right now, the heat of the hot tub isn't on, but it's been warm enough today that it isn't needed. The guys lounge in the hot tub and make toast to various things, some of which don't make sense to an outsider.

“To comets!!” yells Axel, prompting everyone to raise their glasses repeats Axel's toast and drinks. 

“To rockets!” yells Trevor, raising his glass of orange juice. 

“To rockets!” they all say as they all raise their glasses and drink.

“To piloting rockets!” yells Flash and they all send a chorus echoing his words while lifting their glasses.

“To daffodils!” yells Peter. Everyone stares. “What?”

“Why daffodils?” says Greg.

“It's a funny word. Why not?”

“To daffodils!” yells Kaine. Trevor, Flash and Axel echo him enthusiastically. Eddie echoes him softly with a bemused expression on his face and Greg repeats the words like someone had just asked him a very awkward question. 

A few minutes and several toasts later, they've had two and a half glasses of champagne each, except for Trevor who’s only had a little bit by hiding some in his orange juice. Eddie knows of course. When Trevor volunteered to refill everyone's flutes, Eddie knew his real intentions. But the poor kid's been through so much this past week and he did only put a little bit in (Eddie watched), so Eddie can let it go this one time. If he tries again, Eddie will put a stop to it. 

He doesn't try again, instead going downstairs to play games and giving everyone a hug on the way out of the hot tub. Eddie knows he shouldn't need supervision, but he excuses himself all the same and goes downstairs to play video games with Trevor.

Kaine says, “I hate to abandon you guys but I'm going to grab a bottle of Scotch. Anyone want anything?”

“Not me,” says Axel.

“Ice,” says Greg.

“I'm good,” says Peter.

“No,” says Flash, “you're naughty.” Flash gives him an evil grin.

“No fucking my brother in the hot tub until I get back.”

“Care to join?” says Flash.

“We'll see,” says Kaine, “but at the very least I want to watch.”

“Fair enough,” says Flash. Peter bites his lip.

Kaine goes downstairs and Peter looks at Flash. “Why does he need more to drink?”

“Probably wants to get drunk enough to call Ben. I doubt he wants to do that sober. Besides, it's not all for him. He's sharing some with Axel and Greg and I'm pretty sure he's planning on sharing some with you.”

“I don't drink Scotch.”

“You don't have to. But I'm pretty sure he wants you just short of drunk.”

“Why would he want that?”

“So you're drunk enough to enjoy it but not so drunk that you can't make decisions or remember it later. If I've pegged this right, Kaine wants to fuck you tonight.”

Peter giggles. “He doesn't need me drunk for that.”

“If he were going to, he'd need five bottles of Scotch since you'd need four to get wasted. You can drink almost as much as Bucky can without feeling it.”

“I'll have a glass or two of Scotch, but I'm not getting too drunk tonight.”

“Hey, I'll never be the one to try and convince someone to drink too much,” Flash says.

“I'll drink too much,” volunteers Axel who's been kissing Greg since Trevor went downstairs.

“We know you will,” says Greg. “If you didn't have a Symbiote to erase the risk of alcohol poisoning, I'd be worried. I'm just glad you don't usually drink during the day.”

“What's wrong with day-drinking?” asks Axel.

“We're okay with you having a good time,” says Flash, “but we don't want you to become an alcoholic.”

“That's fair,” says Axel. “I don't either, but I can't do crazy stuff like pot or shrooms while living in the same house as Trevor. Eddie would murder me.”

“That's why you drink so much?” asks Greg.

“Well not as much shrooms, but I used to smoke pot in middle school and a little in high school, and well, this is California. I wonder if the LIFE Foundation would want to study cannabinoids’ effects on the Klyntar?

Kaine arrives back just in time to hear that. “Stoned Symbiotes? I bet they'd love to test that out if there was enough population for it. Don't go doing that around this house, though.”

“Don't worry, I'll wait until we're moved in next door. Then I'll get a state issued card or something. Do you even need one anymore? Hey guys? Will you smoke pot with me sometime?”

“Maybe,” says Flash. “But the laws here say you don't need a card, but you do need to wait until you're 21.”

“Psht! I break that rule all the time,” Axel says. “It's only a few months away anyways.” 

“I'll smoke weed with you,” says Greg. “But we're only doing a little bit, we're staying home before, during and after and stocking up on _healthy_ snacks ahead of time. Also, no handling things like fire or sharp objects, including Phage's blades. Deal?”

“Won't you need fire to light the weed?” asks Kaine.

“I'll get us a safe vaporizer,” says Greg. “One that only heats up when you suck. Vapor's healthier than smoke anyway.”

Kaine collects the empty glasses of his comrades and starts pouring Scotch for himself, Greg and Axel and Irish Cream for Peter. “I’d ask the LIFE Foundation first, but I'll join,” says Kaine. “Pete?” 

“Not me,” says Peter. “I'm very much on the anti-drug wagon. I smoked pot _once_ with Johnny, my feet tingled, and I spent all afternoon thinking ants were trying to steal my socks.”

“You're kidding!” says Flash.

“I put my socks in the freezer and kept checking my drawers to make sure the ants weren't going after my _other_ socks. Then I ate two gallons of ice cream and passed out.”

“I'd've paid to see that,” says Kaine passing drinks around. 

“Johnny took pictures of the whole incident,” says Peter. “You could ask him for copies when he comes into town for the space mission.”

“Which ‘Johnny’ are we talking about here?” asks Axel.

“Storm,” Peter and Flash say simultaneously.

“HOLY SHIT!!” yells Axel. “Can you introduce me?! He's my favorite superhero!!”

“Flash can introduce you, but sure, if I'm around I'll hang out and we can chill.”

“SO AWESOME!” says Axel.

Greg looks impressed as well. He knew Spider-Man and the Human Torch had frequent team ups but for some reason he never thinks of Peter as Spider-Man. Peter seems so normal. Not as arrogant as he sounds as Spider-Man and not as dorky as Kaine says he is. He's glad to know ‘Peter’ instead of just Spider-Man. 

Kaine gulps down his Scotch and starts pouring himself another. Axel moves further into Greg's lap and Peter pulls Kaine and Flash to the same side of the hot tub so he can sit between them. Flash has crossed his ankle over his knee and Peter holds his foot with one hand and places the other on Kaine's knee. Kaine raises an eyebrow at him and Peter smiles. Behind Peter's head from Kaine, Flash is making his eyebrows go up and down. Kaine chuckles. “Why don't we shower together tonight,” Kaine says to them. “Then, Peter’s sleeping with me. Got it jockstrap?”

“Loud and clear Scarlet.” 

“Hey,” Peter says, “that reminds me. When are we going to call Ben?”

“After you finish another glass of Irish cream. I'll be ready by then.”

Peter lets his hand wander a little further into Kaine's lap before looking up guiltily at Greg and Axel. “Be my guest,” Greg says kindly.

“Clonecest doesn't count,” Axel says. “Besides, identical lovers are always hot. I want to be in the middle of you two sometime.”

“Maybe,” says Kaine thoughtfully.

“Definite Maybe,” says Greg.

“Well aren't I just a little Spider-Slut?” Peter says, embarrassed by the attention. 

“You're _my_ Spider-Slut!” says Flash. 

“The only reason he's yours,” Kaine says, “is because it doesn't count when he's mine.”

“Still the stupidest thing I've ever heard,” mutters Peter as he leans his head on Kaine's shoulder and kisses his neck. Kaine gulps down the last of his Scotch and prompts Peter to do the same with his Irish cream. Peter takes his hand from Kaine's crotch to hold the glass and begins downing it.

Once Peter's finished his glass, Kaine says, “Okay, let's call Ben.”

  


  



	35. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Kaine call Ben.

Peter’s nervous. They've texted briefly with Ben and the pictures should have been enough to show Peter and Kaine's interest in each other, but how will Ben really handle it. He seemed disappointed that he wasn't there with them but that doesn't mean he wanted what Peter wants from Kaine or vice versa. Peter didn't even know he wanted it until Kaine brought it up. A sexual relationship with his evil clone is taboo, but kinda hot. Will his duplicate clone think the same thing? It's not that Peter wants Ben to be sexual with them, it's just that he wants Ben's acceptance and approval. He's afraid they'll get neither. 

 

On the other hand, it may not even come up. They have a lot of catching up to do and Ben and Kaine barely speak to each other at all. Maybe they'll be too busy talking about everything else and no one will mention the awkward clonecest issue. 

Whatever the case, Kaine isn't concerned. He's got the confidence of a lion and isn't concerned if Ben will have a problem with them. He still thinks Ben might hate him, so anything better than hate is a step up as far as Kaine's concerned. He's looking forward to talking to Ben for more than one reason. He was telling the truth when he told Peter he wanted the three of them to have quality bonding time. They're almost never in the same place at the same time, and historically, when they were, they were in combat either with each other or against a common enemy. Kaine was usually the common enemy, but now he's hoping for some vacation time with them as well as time patrolling together. Patrolling with Eddie and patrolling with Axel brought them closer together. He's hoping the same will happen with Ben. Maybe Ben can teach him some less lethal combat moves and Kaine can teach him some of the more ruthless ones. He still thinks the three of them should do pictures like he did with Peter, but he knows it's unlikely at best. He was always Ben's nemesis. Now that he's not, he doesn't really know what they are to each other. Kaine thinks that Ben hates him and Peter thinks that Ben loves him. Who's right or is it something in between? Kaine's relying on his inner pessimist. If the worst is true, the worst that Kaine will be is proven right. If he believed the best and found out he was wrong, he'd be completely heartbroken. He can admit that go himself, even if he can't admit that to anyone else. They just think he's pessimistic and moody. They don't need to know why. He has Peter dial Ben's number on his phone and he sends it as a video call. 

The phone is ringing and the moment of Truth arrives. 

“H'llo?” says a sleepy Ben. His hair is messed up in a way that uniquely says bed-head, and the room he's in is dark. The light of his phone shines on his face and it seems to be the only light in the room. 

“Hi, Ben,” says Peter cheerfully.

“Hi, Ben,” says Kaine nervously.

“You guys know what time it is?”

“Oops,” says Peter, “I forgot the time zone difference.”

“It's okay,” says Ben. “What's up? Why are you with Kaine?”

“I'm visiting him in California,” Peter says.

“What's he doing in California?” asks Ben

“I live here, numbnuts. What are _you_ doing in New York?” asks Kaine facetiously.

“I'm not in New York. I'm in Chicago. Had to take care of a supervillain issue here, but I wrapped it up earlier tonight.”

“If you're in Chicago, then it's not that late,” Kaine says. 

“You should come visit us in San Francisco,” says Peter. “I'll be here for two weeks.”

“I don't have the extra cash to fly down there. I barely have enough to make it back to New York.”

“Don't worry about that,” says Kaine. “I'll pay for your ticket and any expenses you need. Just get your ass down here so I can give you a hug. We miss you.”

“I miss you guys, too. Alright, if you'll get the plane ticket, I'll make the trip. I just gotta get Gwen back to New York first. She got captured and that's why I was here in Chicago.”

“No problem,” says Kaine. “I'll buy her ticket, too.”

“Thanks, Kaine, I really appreciate that. Since when did you start throwing around money?”

“Since I started making some, idiot. What are you up to nowadays? Just superheroing or are you taking college classes? What's the word?”

“I'm not in college. I've been doing some photography for the Daily Globe. Pretty much the same gig as Peter, just a different newspaper. I do a little writing too. Nothing major, just analysis of Avenger fights and the inner workings of the X-Men's perpetual drama. I'm not good at much else, but my boss likes my take on superheroes. He even said it sounds like I'm an expert. If only he knew.”

“That's cool,” says Peter. “Working for my competition, but hey, you gotta earn a living.”

“Thanks for understanding, Peter,” Ben says gratefully. “So what's up with those pictures? That looked like a little more than brotherly affection.”

“They're gonna bone!” Axel yells in the background.

“Damn it, Axel,” Kaine says.

“It's no big deal,” says Peter. “We're just discovering some common interests is all.”

“A common interest in fucking each other?” asks Ben.

“We haven't done anything like that yet,” says Kaine. “It's not like we're dating. We just… enjoy each other a bit too much.”

“Well I'm glad our family's getting along so well,” says Ben. “I was starting to think you hated us, Kaine.”

“I never hated Peter and I was not in my right mind when I went after you,” says Kaine.

“The cellular degeneration. I remember,” says Ben. “It's why I never held it against you. I'm just glad you're better now.”

“Thanks, Ben,” says Kaine. “Hey, settle a bet for us. We've had some debate. Does clonecest count as cheating?”

“I honestly don't know,” says Ben.

“It doesn't,” says a feminine voice in the background of Ben's side of the phone. “I already told him I don't think it matters it he has sex with Peter.”

“Hi, Gwen!” says Peter.

“How you doing, Gwen?” says Kaine.

Gwen takes the phone and shows her face in the dark of the room. Her hair is perfect, as if she'd been preening all night instead of sleeping in bed. _She always looks so beautiful_ , Peter thinks.

“So when and why were you talking about Ben having sex with Peter?”

“It came up when Conner asked if it'd be weird to ask Superman to let him give him oral. He's got a bit of an obsessive hero crush on his genetic progenitor.”

“I noticed,” says Kaine. “I hear he's dating someone new, but he didn't say who it is. Any idea?”

“I just know he's a magic user named Freddy. He didn't say anything else about him. I think he's trying to keep it low key.”

“Makes sense. Celebrities like him have to be careful if they don't want the media to swarm their significant others. Hey, are you gonna visit, too?”

“I think I might, but I have to be at work Monday. I'm gonna lose my job if I miss any more days. I can't exactly tell them I was kidnapped. They'd never believe me. If you don't mind, I'd like to keep Ben with me. It's been a really rough week and I don't want to be alone. Maybe we can get together in a few weeks.”

Kaine's disappointed, but he tries, unsuccessfully to hide it. “Yeah, okay,” he says. “I'll still get your plane tickets and send you some money. I don't want my little brother going around broke. I know how tough it can be.”

“Thanks, Kaine. We appreciate it a lot. Things have been tight lately and getting the plane tickets was going to put us behind on rent.” 

“Text me how much you pay for rent and I'll calcula— you know what? Fuck it. I'll send you three-hundred thousand dollars. That should cover everything. Just let me know how to send it to you and—”

Ben takes back the phone from Gwen and interrupts Kaine. “—That’s too much. We love you Kaine, but you can't—”

“—Shut the fuck up! Yes I can. I'm not going to argue about this, Ben. Text me your info and I'll make a deposit. I'm not taking ‘no’ for an answer.”

“We can't accept that kind of money from you. It wouldn't be right.”

“What part of ‘don't argue’ don't you understand? I ruined five years of your life. How much do you think that's worth? I'm doing it whether you like it or not. Make it easier on both of us and send me your info. I'll send a Western Union or something. Or a bunch of them. I don't know what the max is.”

“We humbly accept your help,” says Gwen. “I'm not comfortable either, but I know you're more stubborn than both of us combined. Thank you, Kaine.”

“Don't mention it. Just take care of yourselves.”

“I love you Gwen! I love you Ben!” Peter says loudly. “Let me know if you want to get together when I get back to New York.”

“Will do. We love you both. Bye, Kaine. Bye, Peter,” Gwen says.

“I love you guys,” says Ben.

“Wait, you're not hanging up are you?” asks Kaine. “At least tell me something before you go. Who's the little spoon?”

“Ben is,” says Gwen.

“What's a ‘little spoon’?” says Ben.

“So if you guys ever need a big spoon, let me know,” Kaine says. “I'd really like to spend some quality time.”

“I'll think about it,” says Ben. “We gotta go. Need sleep. Love you both.”

“Love you,” Peter and Kaine say simultaneously.

Gwen and Ben, in quick succession make kisses at the camera on Ben's phone and the call ends.

“Fuck!” Kaine says “I can't believe he's not coming.”

“You still got me,” says Peter. “How about we go to bed now? I bet you could use some cuddles.”

“I could use something alright. Good night guys,” Kaine says to Flash, Axel and Greg. He kisses Greg and Axel goodnight and Peter gives Flash a quick hickey goodnight. 

Kaine is too tired when they go to bed and falls asleep with Peter in his arms. He misses Ben, but he falls asleep happy knowing that Ben loves him.

  


  



	36. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys have a good day and Venom has a surprise for Anti-Venom.

Flash decided to take Peter sightseeing. They aren't doing much. Web-slinging on the Golden Gate bridge, seeing the Aquarium of the Bay, and seeing a couple of museums. They make the first part of the day a triple date with Eddie and they visit a couple of museums together. It's interesting but they try to avoid it taking too much of their time. They have a busy schedule for the day and they have to pick up Trevor and the guys after lunch. They learn about mining and earthquakes and other San Francisco historical subjects, and Flash and Eddie learn new things about their home city.

Lunch is at a fancy restaurant. They're already dressed semi-formals for the date, so they easily meet dress code. Peter is proudly wearing the swanky outfit that Flash got him when he bought him and Kaine matching outfits. It fits well and allows for movement that most similar outfits don't. Plus, it has the added bonus of being waterproof. When Peter accidentally spills his drink down his front, the liquid rolls off like water off a duck's back. These are easily becoming Peter's favorite nice clothes.

When they get home, they pick up the others. Greg takes Kaine and Axel in his car and Eddie, Flash, Peter and Trevor go in the truck. Their first stop is the Aquarium of the Bay. Kaine complains that it's boring to watch the sharks instead of swimming with them, but Peter and Trevor are both thankful for the separation provided by the viewing glass. It's a really cool experience and he holds Eddie and Flash's hands while touring the tunnel of glass.

Next, Kaine, Axel, Flash and Peter go swinging on the bridges, starting with the Golden Gate and moving on to the others in succession. Eddie, Greg and Trevor stay on the ground and Eddie takes pictures of his loved ones as they maneuver the bridge's large supports like gymnasts. The zoom on his camera is great and he's able to get a few close ups. With permission he could put these on his website as superhero sightings. The Spider-Men swinging together is a rare sight and one Eddie thinks will be very rewarding. This takes a few hours, longer than they anticipated. They move back seeing Alcatraz and go home to get ready for Dinner. Eddie is taking them all out to the place with the lobster tank. Anne and Dan are meeting them there and Eddie's treating them as well. Even with all the times he's taken them out, he still feels like he can never repay Anne and Dan for their help, when he was first bonded to Venom and afterwards when he needed help with the LIFE Foundation and Trevor. Trevor adores them and he was right when he said they don't see enough of Anne and Dan. 

Greg looks particularly good in his semi-formals. Eddie's almost envious of his lovers. Axel's definitely more smitten by the minute and Kaine looks proud as ever. They look good too, but the fit of Greg’s clothes and his movie star smile light up the room when he comes downstairs. 

As they're just about ready to pile into their vehicles, Eddie's phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Mister Brock?”

“Yes, this is he.”

“This is Jeremy Hamelton with Jacobs, West & Hamelton Legal. I'm calling to tell you the adoption went through and you are now Trevor Brock's father in the eyes of the law. All you have to do is pick up the paperwork from us. Would you like it mailed to you instead?”

“That's great news! Sure, I'll pay the extra for overnight shipping. Do you need anything else?”

“No, we're all good on this end. You'll receive our billing statement by the end of the week, but you currently have a zero-balance. S.H.I.E.L.D. supplied the funds to cover our fees.”

“Well, that is a very pleasant surprise. I really wasn't expecting anything like that.”

“Is there anything else, Mister Brock?”

“The name change, is it finalized?”

“As of last night.”

“That's great. I can't wait to tell him. Thank you all so much for all your help.”

“Anytime, Mister Brock. You have our number in case you have need of legal counsel again.”

“Of course. Have a great night. Thanks again.”

“Thank _you_ , Mister Brock. Have a pleasant evening.”

Eddie hangs up his phone and swoops to pull Trevor up into a hug. “It's finalized, Trev. You are now Trevor Cole Brock, and you are my son! I love you so much!”

Lasher ripples across Trevor's skin and clothes, bouncing around his body like ripples in the water. Trevor starts to say something but he can't. He feels like his throat is swollen and he's out of air, so he just hugs Eddie tightly and cries with joy and relief.

There's a lot of hugs after that as everyone congratulates the father and son. When Trevor can finally speak again he hugs Eddie tight again and says, “I love you, Dad!” That makes Eddie start crying. 

The end up having to postpone their night out by twenty minutes for the emotions to calm down. By then, Trevor has gotten tears and snot all over his clothes and has to change. As he starts to go upstairs, Eddie stops him.

“Do you want to stay in tonight? We don't have to do anything you don't want to.”

“I want to see Anne and Dan.”

“I can invite them over here, if you like.”

“That sounds great, Dad. Let's do that.”

Trevor goes upstairs to change into a designer T-shirt and a blazer while Eddie gets Anne on the phone.

“Hi, Eddie. Everything okay?”

“The adoption is final! Trevor's my son!”

“That's great news, Eddie!! We're so happy for you!”

“I was wondering if you guys would come over to the loft and have dinner with us here. We can just order takeout and hang out in private. I think Trevor's a little too overwhelmed to go out tonight.”

“Of course, Eddie. We'll leave in a few minutes. Let me just change into something more comfortable. If I'm not going out to a restaurant I can wear more comfortable shoes.”

“What about the red velvety shoes with the lacy straps? I always liked those.”

“Eddie! You are so bad!”

“Ask Dan if he likes those.”

“I am not asking Dan. Just– behave.”

“Aw, you know me. ‘Behave’ isn’t in my vocabulary.”

“It better be tonight, Mister. We'll be there in about forty minutes. Does that work for you?”

“Yeah, that works. Thanks Annie.”

“For coming over to dinner?”

“For helping me start this whole process. I wouldn't be Trevor's dad if you hadn't helped me get the ball rolling on the right direction.”

“You would've found a way.”

“Yeah, I guess I would've.”

“Your welcome.” 

“See you soon, Annie. Don't forget to bring Dan.”

“Wouldn't dream of it. See you soon.”

Flash is giving Eddie a look when he hangs up with Anne. 

“What?” Eddie says.

“Do we need to get Parker some new shoes? I don't know if I'm keeping your interest all on my own,” Flash teases.

“Trust me, you'd think those shoes are hot on Anne, too.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“You keep me happy and interested all on your own. But if you think new shoes would look good on Parker be my guest.”

“Nah, I like him barefoot. I like how he sticks to things that way.”

“You are one kinky bastard. Tell you what, give Parker a preview of what you think we should do to him tonight, and make a video for me. That way, I'll know what to expect.”

Flash laughs hard. “Like that's the reason you want a video.”

“Please?”

“Sure. I know he'll love it. I want to tie him up with his own web shooters and make him beg for… stuff.”

“Sounds good to me, Sweetie. Whatever you want, we'll do.”

“I'll get creative. Love you, Honey.”

“Love you, too.” The kiss Eddie gives Flash is a little possessive, a little hungry, but Flash soaks up the affection like a cactus soaks up rain. 

“Hey Dads! Want to play a game while we wait for Anne and Dan?”

“I'll be a little busy,” says Flash, “but I'm sure Eddie will play with you.”

“What'd you have in mind, son?” asks Eddie.

“I thought we could take turns on the air temple in _Twilight Princess_.”

“Sounds good to me, Champ,” says Eddie and he puts a hand on Trevor's shoulder as he leads him to the game room.

Eddie and Trevor have the temple quest almost done by the time Anne and Dan arrive, and Flash is still busy showering with Peter after making him sweat a little too much. Axel, Greg and Kaine come down when Anne and Dan can be heard in the living room and they give a mixture of handshakes and hugs in greeting. 

“Thanks for coming,” Eddie says genuinely. “I'm really glad you could be here tonight.”

“We're happy to be here,” says Dan. “Congratulations on the adoption. I know you've been working towards this for some time.”

“Too long, it seems. I'm just happy to be a legal father now. Trevor's excited, too. Flash and I plan to get married next year, and we want to conceive on the comet during the rocket mission. Did you hear I got a promotion for the mission?”

“No, we didn't,” says Anne.

“I'm now Eddie Brock, Agent of _The Cosmos_. I also got certified as a pilot along with Flash.”

“You're a rocket pilot?!” says Dan. “That's so cool!”

“You should have the legal marriage on the comet,” says Anne, “and have the ceremonial wedding on Earth with your family and friends. That way, you have time to plan the wedding, but you'll already be legally married and you don't have to rush things if you have a baby.”

“What makes you think we don't want the babies first?” asks Eddie.

“I know you. You would never want your child to be a technical bastard.”

“Babies? You're planning more than one?” asks Dan.

“Yeah, we want to have one girl and one boy. Andromeda Celeste Brock and Klyntar Eugene Brock.”

“How do you know how many and what gender they'll be?” Dan wonders out loud.

“The Symbiotes can control the conception, so we can make sure it goes according to plan.”

“What do you think of the wedding idea?” asks Anne.

“Maybe one of the astronauts or cosmonauts would consider getting ordained and marrying us. It would be pretty historic and we'd be filming it anyways. We have to film everything for the mission.”

“Even the conception?” asks Dan, bewildered.

“No,” laughs Eddie. “That part can remain private. But yeah, I like the idea of doing the wedding on the comet and taking our time to plan one on Earth. It feels right.”

“Make sure to check with Flash first,” advises Dan.

“Of course,” says Eddie. “I can't really have the wedding without him.”

“What about our wedding?” asks Flash ad he comes down the stairs.

“How would you like to have the legal wedding on the comet. Before we conceive? Then we can have another one on Earth for the ceremony with friends and family.”

“That'd be fucking awesome!” blurts Peter.

“Yeah, it would,” says Flash. “Baby, you rock my world! Let's get married on the comet!”

“Awesome!” says Eddie.

“Totally rad!” says Trevor as he comes out of the game room. “I want to be the ring bearer!”

“We're having the family wedding on Earth, you can be the ring bearer then,” says Eddie.

 **“We can't come to the comet with you?”** says Trevor in two voices

“We can't have any more go on the mission. I'm sorry, Son.”

“Drat!” says Trevor.

“You've been watching TCM again haven't you?” says Kaine, speaking for the first time since he greeted Anne and Dan. 

“So what if I have. Cary Grant's funny as shit!”

“There you go!” says Kaine.

“Kaine, quit encouraging bad habits,” admonishes Eddie.

“Are you going to have the wedding on the comet surface or in the rocket?”

“I don't know," says Flash.

“We've got an idea,” says Eddie. Venom erupts under his skin and fully forms, changing Eddie into an 8 foot tall Klyntar. He drops to one knee and takes Flash's hand. **”Flash, may we speak with Anti-Venom?”**

Flash changes into his Symbiotic form, a slimmer version of Venom's Space Knight form with opposite colors. **”Yes, Venom?”**

**”Anti-Venom, we love you more than life itself. Will you marry us on the comet?” ******

Anti-Venom ripples with excitement and grips Venom's hand. **”Yes, our love! We will marry you!”**

Venom creates a solid, ebony-colored ring from his constituent matter and places it on Anti-Venom's ring finger. They kiss, intertwining their serpentine tongues under their touching lips. They hug each other and transform back into Flash and Eddie, crying with overwhelming emotion and jumping up and down. 

The others begin clapping and Trevor jumps in, putting an arm around each of them and forming into Lasher. He embraces them with his pseudopods and jumps up and down with them. **”We love you Dads!”** Lasher says with enthusiasm. 

“We love you too, Sons!” says Eddie. He wipes tears from his eyes, then gently from Flash's, brushing his cheek with his knuckles. They kiss a sweet kiss and hug again.

Eddie says, “Let's get married in a shuttle. Or on the rocket. Venom and Anti-Venom can get married on the comet's surface. What do you think, Flash?”

“Yes. Yes!” Flash says with growing enthusiasm. He knows they'd have to be in Symbiotic form on the surface. This way, he and Eddie will get to feel each other's lips as they seal the marriage, and Venom and Anti-Venom will have the same. The dual marriage seems right and is something neither of them expected. Flash kisses Eddie again and then apologizes to the others for so much PDA. They wave him off and tell him that it's a special occasion – that it's called for.

“That means the honeymoon will really be a honeycomet, won't it?” says Trevor, now back in human form. 

“I suppose so,” says Flash.

“Actually,” says Anne, “it's called a honeymoon because it is expected to last a month – one lunar cycle.”

“We should all go to Hawaii!” says Axel. “That way, you'll have your honeycomet in space and part of your honeymoon on Earth. And we could all use a vacation!”

“We'll see,” says Eddie. “We still need to do the biweekly lab check-ups with the LIFE Foundation.”

“There's a STAR Labs in Hawaii, outside of Honolulu,” says Kaine. “We could ask them to outsource the check-ups for two or three weeks.”

“That might work,” says Flash.

“I love you all so much,” says Eddie. **“ _We_ love you all.”**

Dinner goes well and the excitement doesn't die down. Eventually, Kaine convinces Anne and Dan to join them in the hot tub. Anne borrows a T-shirt and board shorts and Dan borrows a European cut bathing suit. In the hot tub, they sip champagne and reminisce on their lives. No one is more thrilled about the night than Eddie and Flash – except maybe Anti-Venom and Venom.

  


  



	37. Leslie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie meets a friend of Peter's. Agony gains a human host.

Eddie and Flash are at work. They're reviewing all the shuttle and rocket controls and all of the operations procedures for the mission. Commander Wolowitz is pleased as ever with their retention of the information. It's all that much more vital now that they're going to be staying in a shuttle alone overnight. Before, it was just in case of emergency, but now, part of the mission is keyed on their successful operation and piloting of one of the shuttles. The shuttle they'll be taking is _The Andromeda_ , named for the origins of the comet. They've been using a replica of the shuttle's cockpit for their flight simulations and now they've even moved on to navigation and co-piloting. Eddie will be the navigator if they need one. Flash be the weapon specialist if they need to use any of the sonic or fire weaponry to combat aggressive Symbiotes. They'll be avoiding the aggressive areas of the comet and focusing on the ‘hippie caves’ again.

When the duo come out of the simulator, they are surprised to see a familiar man talking to Commander Wolowitz. The surprise is _who_ the man is. As they approach the conversation is cut short and Commander Wolowitz calls out to them. 

“Brock! Thompson! Come here and meet your mission specialist.” They walk closer and Eddie still can't believe his eyes, but the man grabs his hand in a manly and friendly handshake.

“Hi, Agent Brock! I'm Johnny Storm. I'll be going to the comet with you.” He lets go of Eddie's hand and claps Flash on the shoulder. “Agent Venom, always a pleasure. How are you guys doing?”

“Umm, fine!” Eddie says.

“Doing good, Storm. Yourself?”

“So-so. Susie and Reed are still missing, but I keep telling myself that she'd want me to live a happy life. I have a new boyfriend. You guys should meet him sometime.”

“I'm sure we will,” says Flash. Eddie is still staring wide-eyed at the only active member of the Fantastic Four. He knew Johnny would be on the mission, but he didn't expect to see him today. He just wasn't prepared, and though he's embarrassed to be starstruck, he still just can't help it. 

“By the way, guys,” says Johnny, “I was just talking to Wolowitz about the wedding. Peter told me I should get ordained, so I did. Doesn't seem to take as much to do so as you'd think.”

“He told you about the wedding?” Eddie says. He doesn't know whether to feel his privacy has been violated or to feel honored that Johnny Storm is offering to marry them. 

“Actually, he didn't, but when he told me to get ordained for the mission, I kinda figured it out. A wedding is the only reason for me to get ordained and you two are the only engaged couple on the mission.”

“Oh,” says Eddie, “that makes sense.”

“I'm really psyched. I hope you don't mind that I don't feel comfortable reading scripture at the wedding. How about a flight manual?”

Eddie is confused but Flash recognizes the joke immediately. “Ha, ha, Storm,” says Flash, “very funny. I don't know if we'll need any scripture. Maybe a classic poem or just some kind words or something. Just not Poe.”

“Quoth the raven?” says Storm. “Nah, I'll figure something out. Just make sure to write your vows well. This will be one for the history books. No pressure or anything.”

“I’m sure they'll do great,” says Commander Wolowitz. “I'm having _The Andromeda_ fitted with a collapsible podium in the cargo bay. Storm will accompany you to the surface and perform the marriage.”

“We were actually planning on two marriages,” says Eddie. “One in the shuttle for us and one on the surface for our Symbiotes.”

“Totally awesome!” says Johnny. 

“I'll make sure the podium is portable, then,” says Wolowitz. “And I'll talk to the other astronauts about the ceremonies. It would be good to have the surface ceremony near the rocket so we can get it on camera from multiple angles. The suits are outfitted with body cameras, so we'll have video from the astronauts’ perspectives, but a bird's eye view isn't a bad idea.”

“I like that idea,” says Flash. 

“Me, too” says Eddie.

“It's settled then,” says Commander Wolowitz. “Storm, you're up for your flight simulation,” he says. Turning to Eddie and Flash, he says, “You two are done for the day. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, Commander,” says Eddie. “It was great meeting you, Johnny.”

“You too, Eddie. Agent Venom, I look forward to working with you again. I'm really happy for both of you.”

“Thanks, Johnny. It was good to see you. And it's ‘Agent Anti-Venom’ now. I have a different Symbiote.”

“My mistake, Thompson. Glad to see you're doing well. I’ll have Pete give you my number. Text me so we can plan the wedding — wedding _s_.”

“Will do,” says Flash, and he takes Eddie's hand, and they begin their walk to the Symbiotics Department to visit Agony.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


As they make their way through the entrance to the Symbiotics Department, Eddie and Flash hold hands, stealing kisses between the vault doors, and when they make it through, they're immediately met by Axel. “There's good news,” he says. “Kaine got a call and he's a match for Dagger. That means Peter and Ben are matches, too.”

“That's not all,” says Mister Gabriel who comes walking up behind Axel. “We think we've found a match for Agony as well. I know you're here to see Agony, but if you would accompany me to the conference room for a quick chat, I'd appreciate it.”

“Of course, Mister Gabriel,” says Eddie. 

They walk with Mister Gabriel and his new bodyguard, Patrick Mulligan, to the conference room. An image of a young woman appears on screen after they take their seats. “This is 23-year-old Leslie Flora Gesneria. She's been triple tested as a match for the Agony Symbiote. She's a cosmetologist and theater actress. She passed her psych evaluations and signed all the forms. Her non-disclosure agreement keeps her from saying anything about the Symbiotes but we aren't telling her about them unless you give approval first. Would you prefer to personally interview her before or after we tell her about the Symbiotes?”

“I think most of my questions will involve the Klyntar. Why don't I interview her afterwards.”

“Sounds good, then. We'll call her in for a meeting and keep you posted. If she retracts her consent for the experiments, there won't be any reason for you to interview her.”

“That works for us,” says Eddie.

“We'll have her file printed for you so you can familiarize yourself in preparation for the interview. It'll be ready before you’re finished visiting with Agony.”

“Sounds great. Thanks, Mister Gabriel.”

The C.E.O. nods and escorts them from the conference room. “As always, if you need anything at all, let us know.”

“Will do. See you later, Mister Gabriel,” says Eddie.

“Have a pleasant day,” says Mister Gabriel.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's a week before Eddie gets a call back about Leslie. He's been wondering this whole time about her. It isn't fair for him to assume that everyone has the same amount of free time he does, but he started getting antsy after two days. He's read her file ten times. Flash has read it twice, but then again, Flash doesn't have Eddie's bond with Venom's youngest daughter. 

Perhaps she's not the youngest anymore. Nyx counts, even if the genetically engineered children of Venom have taken up a different category in Eddie's mind. The category isn't ‘man-made’ or ‘clone’. It's ‘recent’. Agony has been in the LIFE Foundation's custody since before Eddie got the letter offering him a settlement and asking him to be studied. He cares for Nyx as well, but his relationship with Agony has been a major part of his life for over a year. He knows her better, has spent more time with her and he watched as his family grew together – as Lasher learned to play with her by throwing crickets for her to eat – as she learned to stick to things like a gecko and hopped all over Eddie's and Trevor's clothes – as she learned to get along with Carnage and play together. Nyx is no less a child of Venom (except genetically) but she has always been independent and scorned affection and paternal care. Agony revelled in it. 

Eddie's read everything on Leslie from grades in school to favorite foods to career history to vacation choices. He's read up on her family and friends and even considered hiring a private investigator to learn more. That's silly though. The LIFE Foundation provided plenty of information on her. He's just obsessing over it because he wants to look out for his daughter. 

When he finally gets the call, it's long overdue in his eyes, and he answers it promptly. He drags Flash to his motorcycle and they speed down the road to the LIFE Foundation. In the Symbiotics Department, they're led to a conference room where they finally meet her. 

“Mister Brock, this is Miss Gesneria,” says Mister Gabriel. 

“Hi, it's great to finally meet you,” says Leslie. She puts out her hand to shake his and he gently shakes it.

“It's good to meet you too, Miss Gesneria. I've been anxious for this meeting.” 

“I want you to know that I have reverence for these creatures and complete respect for your decisions. I'm looking forward to meeting to meet the Symbiote.”

“All in good time,” Mister Gabriel assures her. “First, Mister Brock has some questions for you. Would you like us to give you the room?”

“That won't be necessary,” says Eddie. “Let's have a seat, Miss Gesneria.” They sit next to each other and turn their seats to better face each other. “As you may or may not know, I think of the Symbiotes as family. The Symbiote you are a match for is Agony and she is my second-youngest daughter. She means a great deal to me and I wouldn't be any kind of father if I let just anyone become her host.” Leslie looks disappointed and nervous. 

“I passed the psych examination,” she says.

“While that is a valuable tool,” Eddie says, “that doesn't tell us who's a good match for my family. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself. What makes you happy? What makes you frustrated? How are you with kids? Do you have a favorite color and why? I want to know what makes Leslie Leslie.”

“Well,” says Leslie, “my favorite color is purple because it's feminine without being ostentatious. I don't really spend much time with kids but my sister has a ten year old and I do pretty well with him. His favorite is Pokémon and I sometimes play the game with him. Not just the video game but playing pretend and I act as a competing Pokémon and he pretends to be his favorites. It's good acting practice because I get to do voices I normally don't use for work.”

“What would you say is your favorite memory?”

“Probably my sister's wedding. It was beautiful, and I caught the bouquet afterwards. Three bridesmaids have been married since then, so I don't really believe in the bouquet-catching superstition. For her honeymoon, she brought a bunch of us to the beach and we went scuba diving in the Florida keys.”

“Have you ever been to Orlando?”

“Twice, to take my nephew to Disneyworld for his fifth and eighth birthdays. My sister was there too and we had a lot of fun.”

“What was your favorite ride?”

“Space Mountain. It was one of the more adult oriented thrilling rides.”

“Do you often seek thrills? Adrenaline rushes?”

“Not on a regular basis, but I enjoy a good roller coaster.”

“Are you aware that Symbiotes often tend to encourage risk taking and adrenaline rushes?”

“No, I wasn't. Is it anything to worry about?”

“No, but it does require one to have self control and smarts. Have you ever had problems with drinking or drugs?”

“I smoke pot every now and then,” she says nervously. “Is that a deal breaker?”

“No, but especially anything that increases dopamine will be encouraged by the Symbiote. I don't want a minor habit to be all-consuming for you. It could cost you your job if you are stoned all the time, so you'll have to have discipline. Can you do that?”

“Yes. I've always been a responsible person and I can resist urges that negatively affect my life.”

“That's very good. It's important that you do, both for Agony and for yourself. Do you have a family history of alcoholism?” Eddie already knows the answer to this one, but he wants to know if she'll lie.

“My father had a drinking problem. He wasn't abusive but he was very irresponsible. It made me have to grow up fast and take on the responsibilities he shirked. I feel I am a stronger person because of it.”

“How are you with animals?”

“I love animals. Even creatures like reptiles and fish always look so cute to me.”

“Are you aware that Symbiotes require a lot of protein? Sometimes literal tons?”

“I'm aware that the protein requirements for a Symbiote are high, but I haven't really thought about it. Why do you ask? What are you getting at?”

“Could you eat part of a sea mammal such as a seal or a whale? What would your emotional reactions be?”

“I wouldn't like it at all. Is that necessary?”

“Unless you'd rather be munching on humans.”

“What about fish? Will that work?”

“How about sharks?”

“Yikes! The hunger really gets that bad? Yes, I could eat fish or sharks. I don't think I could bring myself to eat whale though.”

“You don't have to. What if others ate a whale while you ate a shark? Would you find that too disturbing?”

“I'd really have to think about it. I don't know how to answer that.”

“Honestly.”

“Honestly, I know it would bother me, but I don't think I'll know how much it would bother me unless something like that happens.”

“One of our hosts is a vegetarian. His Symbiote renders him unconscious while the Symbiote hunts so that the host won't have any disturbing memories of it. Would something like that work for you?”

“I think, yes. If I don't have to remember harming the animals, I could hunt seals. Not a whale though.”

“Very good. One final question. Do you ever use your acting skills to lie?”

“Only little things, like avoiding telling my nephew hard facts in life so that his parents can address those issues. I just feel some things aren't my place or require more politeness than I can do while being frank.”

“Perfect! I hereby approve you to be bonded to my daughter. Welcome to the family.”

“Thank you, Mister Brock, I won't let you down. I promise I won't screw this up.”

“Are you just being polite?”

“I'm being genuine. I will give up being a host before I will allow harm to come to Agony.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The bonding process is different this time. Eddie holds the rabbit, bonding enough to tell Agony what they're doing and why. He coaxes her out of the rabbit and passes her to Leslie who craldes the Symbiote in her arms. Agony soaks into her chest and though Leslie almost collapses, Flash is there to catch her. When the bonding is complete, Agony makes herself known, forming symbiotic skin and hair over Leslie's own. She has small blades that sweep up her arms, reminding them of Phage. These blades are different though and look more like fins than weapons. Her hair is almost the same, but with a little more volume and in the same purple pink color as the symbiotic skin. Eddie gingerly holds the rabbit that has housed his daughter for so long and passes her to Leslie who cradles the bunny much like she cradled Agony. **“Can we keep her?”** she says.

“You'll have to ask the scientists, but I think it's a splendid idea,” says Eddie.

They tell her she can't keep the rabbit. That they want to observe the rabbit and run tests for a year to see the effects of Agony's changes post-symbiosis. It's a unique opportunity and one the LIFE Foundation isn't willing to pass up. If the Symbiotes are eventually used in medical practice, these tests are crucial. Agony cries, but promises her former host that she'll visit her often. That is an idea the scientists approve of. Agony's love for her family is something she shares with Leslie and when it's time to go home, it comes too soon. She gives Eddie and Flash hugs and promises to call soon. Eddie tells her he wants to take her out to dinner with the family soon, and Leslie immediately agrees to it.

After Leslie leaves, Flash holds Eddie gently and strokes his back as Axel comes up and joins the hug. They stay like that for more than ten minutes while Eddie processes both losing a daughter and gaining a daughter.

He couldn't be happier or more distraught.

  


  



	38. Sex on Wheels - Explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Trigger Warning!!!
> 
> Explicit Sexual Content
> 
> This chapter contains gay sex, showering together, garage sex, spitroasting, domination/submission, name-calling and body modification (Flash and Anti-Venom).
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I tried to write a chapter about the guys meeting Leslie, but this happened instead. 
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger Warning!!!!! For gay sex and bdsm.
> 
>  
> 
> Most of this chapter is explicit sexual content. To me, this is about establishing sexual relationships and furthering character development though sexual dynamics. Unfortunately, upon rereading it, it came out as basically porn. If I was trying to write porn, it would be very different, but I'm not going to make this any more explicit than I already did. I'm not sure that's possible. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to skip this chapter, the gist is that Kaine gets his new car and the guys have a lot of sex and grow closer as lovers. Also, Axel finds out exactly how submissive he really is.
> 
>  
> 
> .

Today's the day. 

Kaine's car is in at the dealership and finally ready for pick-up. Greg's driving him over there to pick it up and he can't wait to hear his new baby purr. He jumps out of bed with enthusiasm at seven in the morning and doesn't even wait for his lovers to join him in the shower. He normally showers with them, but today he just can't wait. He does get distracted though, when he hears the door to the bathroom open and smells Greg's masculine musk. He doesn't know if Carnage's sense of smell picks it up more or if Vice is projecting, but the manly odor hits him in the balls and he quickly turns the shower off so he can revel in the scent while he gets down to business. The car can wait for him to eat a little ass. 

Axel is awoken by Greg's yelps of pleasure as Kaine fucks him with his tongue and grips his dick hard in his hand, fierce and dominating. Axel jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom just as Kaine is helping Greg up to his wobbly feet. Kaine grabs Axel by the hair and kisses him hard before shoving him to the floor. “Suck our dicks, Punk!” Kaine demands as he looks Axel directly in the eye. He'd be rebelling if anyone else treated him like that, but coming from Kaine, it was kind of sweet. He quickly attends to the task at hand and Kaine and Greg jerk each other while Axel is busy with the other's cock. It isn't long before they're both coming and Axel takes as much as he can in his mouth at once. As they orgasm into his face, he can't help but think, _two heads really are better than one_ he blacks out from the chocking but wakes up to his boyfriends cuddling him comfortingly and massaging his cock and balls gingerly. 

“I'm okay!” Axel says, panting.

“Good,” says Kaine. “Greg, hold him.” 

Greg arranges himself so he's sitting behind Axel on the bathroom floor and holding up his torso from behind. Kaine gets between his legs and lifts his hips until Axel's tailbone is at Kaine's chin. Then he starts licking. It's slow at first, gentle and sweet but eventually builds up to a mind-blowing tongue-fuck. Axel is holding onto Greg for support and Greg holds him expertly. If he were a glass of wine, not a drop would be spilled. Kaine builds him up, massaging his prostate and when Axel's hips clench and dick twitches, Kaine lowers Axel's hips enough take his cock all the way in his mouth. He works his throat muscles to milk Axel's cock until there's nothing left. As he lowers Axel to the ground he slips two fingers in between his ass cheeks. 

“I'm going to fuck your ass today. Tell me how much you want it.”

“I want it, Kaine! I want it right now! I want it so much! Please!”

“You have to wait. I'm going to park my new car in the garage next door, you're going to lay across the hood and Greg and I are going to fuck you raw until you can't handle any more. Then we're going to keep fucking you. That's what you want, isn't it, you little bitch?”

“Fuck, YES, Kaine!”

“Good boy.”

Greg is leaking again. Not only was watching Kaine perfect the art of rimming hot, but he's been wanting to fuck Axel since the day they met. They've been dating for some time now and he doesn't think he's ever seen Kaine fuck him either. Will this be their first time?

“Ax, suck Greg's dick again. He's leaking.”

“Yes, sir.”

Axel gets to his knees as Greg stands up and Kaine kneels behind him. They start pleasing Greg from both sides and Kaine is glad Greg's ready to go again because that musk is to die for. He doesn't know if he'll ever fantasize again without that scent filling his dreams. After only a few minutes, Greg is coming down Axel's throat and Kaine tongue-fucks him through the orgasm. When they're done, Kaine says, “Axel, you can shower now. Clean yourself out as much as you can. While you're doing that, Greg's going to deepthroat me until he passes out. Isn't that right, Greg?”

“God, you're so hot when you push me around. Peter's going to love bottoming for you,” Greg says breathlessly. 

“So are you. You're next after Axel. You can wait until tonight though.”

“Holy fuck!” says Greg. “How do you make being so mean so fucking hot?”

“I'm not mean. I'm in charge. You love that about me, and Axel fucking adores being ordered around. It's more about knowing limits and knowing what works with your dynamic. I would never have told you that you're going to choke on my dick and love every second of it when we first met. But now that we know each other better, I know saying that with the correct tonal inflection makes you hard as hell. Speaking of, I don't see you on your knees.”

Greg jumps to the floor and guides Kaine's cock into his mouth. As he starts to suck, Kaine says. “Atta boy, Greg. You're perfect.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


By the time the trio get out of the shower, it's noon. Between sexcapades and actual washing, they've taken about five hours to finish up and get dressed. Axel's exhausted, but he's too hyper about finally bottoming for Kaine, and Greg, too, that he's nowhere near ready to admit he's tired. Trevor greets them downstairs with lattés and gives them each a hug. He quickly returns to his video games in the game room. This is one of the few times he's brought his computer downstairs to play ESO in the common space. Nords and Argonians can be heard arguing in the background while Trevor's avatar runs around an Argonians village. Eddie greets them as he comes out of the kitchen with Flash and Peter. 

“Hey guys, we've got good news! Parker's agreed to stay an extra week!”

“Awesome,” says Axel.

“Fuck New York, and just come live with us!” Kaine demands. 

“I'm not leaving New York,” says Peter. “I'll lose my job if I take another week off. As it is I have an assignment from Jameson to get pictures of Steel and Scarlet. I said some diversity in Spider-Man pictures would be great, and after a few I sent him already he agreed to keep me on assignment here for another week. Besides, my new tech company will be up and running soon and it's going to be based in New York.”

“New York has enough superheroes and enough tech companies. I don't have enough of my brothers living with me full time.”

“Talk to Ben and Gwen about that.”

“I fully intend to, but I'm telling you now that an additional one week isn't enough.”

Flash suddenly realizes he's been subconsciously moving towards Greg while Kaine and Peter have been arguing. “Damn boy, what are you wearing? You smell phenomenal.”

“Thanks. I think it's just sweat.”

“My God, how are you guys not having sex twenty-four/seven?” Flash asks Axel.

“Where do you think we've been for the past five hours?”

“Holy shitballs. Is that a genetic memory thing? Can you teach Venom that trick? Or Anti-Venom? I'd love to be able to make Eddie cream his pants whenever I want.”

“I mean, it doesn't _quite_ work that way,” says Greg, “but I think Vice can teach Anti-Venom, if you really want him to.”

“I do. Can you teach me now?”

“Just what are you planning?” Eddie says, letting go of Peter's hand and standing next to Flash.

“It's a surprise. Don't come upstairs until we come down, okay?” Flash gives him a quick peck on the lips and drags Greg up the steps behind him. 

Axel laughs and says, “I hope you got your rest last night because you just might not be sleeping tonight.”

“What can I say? I have a weird fiancé,” says Eddie.

“No, Peter,” Kaine says abruptly, “you're not listening.”

“I'm listening fine, Kaine, I'm just not agreeing. So fuck you.”

“You haven't yet, so why don't… oh, I haven't fucked you yet.”

“Is that what this is about? We have plenty of time for that.”

“No, I mean, once you bask in the light of my awesomeness, you might change your mind. We can put this on hold until after I have you singing my praises.”

“You're not God, Kaine.”

“I am in bed.”

“He is,” says Axel. “We haven't even had anal sex yet and he's given me by far the best sex of my entire life.”

“Really?” says Peter. “That good, huh. I'll think about it. If Kaine's too mind blowing to walk away from, I'll start moving here to San Francisco.”

“I am that mind blowing,” says Kaine. “And you should move here because I want you to, not because I'm going to give you the best sex you've ever had.”

“You know, I'm standing right here,” says Eddie.

“I stand by my words. I could blow your mind too,”

“He could,” says Axel. “You're on his list.”

“Oh reeeaally? Is Flash?”

“Yes, he is,” answers Axel.

“Well, things are starting to get really interesting, Kaine. I guess we'll find out one of these days. Even if you are mind blowing in bed, you'll never be sexier than the future mother of my children.”

“That's an element I can't compete with. I'll have Greg's, but I'm not letting you impregnate me, Eddie.”

“What about mine?” says Axel. “You don't want my kids?”

“Of course I do. I just didn't know you wanted them to be yours. We can all talk about it when Greg's here. Why don't we get some breakfast first? I'll make waffles.”

“It's lunchtime,” says Peter.

“I'm still making waffles,” says Kaine.

By the time Kaine finishes the waffles, Greg and Flash still haven't come down the stairs. He puts Greg's waffles in the toaster oven to keep them warm and eats with Axel who is _starving_. Eddie and Peter sit with them and talk while they eat.

“So I'm picking up my new car today,” Kaine says to Eddie. "If Greg and Flash are still busy in thirty minutes will you take me down to the dealership to pick it up?”

“What do I get in return?”

“You get to keep using my brother as your personal fleshlite.”

Peter gives Kaine a withering look. “You don't have any say in that,” says Peter.

“Fine. I'll suck your dick when we get back. But first, I've got a date with Greg, Axel and the hood of my mustang.”

“That’s not quite what I meant,” says Eddie. “How about you three meet me and Flash in the hot tub after you're done and we can negotiate from there. I think I'd rather see my fiancé’s face while you 'blow his mind’. I'm sure he would appreciate it.”

“Deal,” says Kaine. “Does he have the, umm, anatomy for the egg sac yet? I could eat him out while I'm at it.”

“It hasn't developed yet. Anti-Venom wants to do the finishing touches before he makes an entrance.”

“This is so weird,” says Peter. “My brother's having sexual negotiations with one of my lovers and talking about female anatomy being implanted in my other one. Over breakfast.”

“It won't be implanted,” says Eddie. “It's being internally developed. And I don't think it's technically female anatomy since it won't be following the same anatomical design as a normal female. I made sure Anti-Venom would put in a lot of pleasure centers there, though. And mucous membranes. I want Flash to experience the most bliss he's ever felt during our children's conception.”

“That's fucking awesome,” says Axel. “I wonder if Phage could do something like that for me.”

“I thought you didn't want to get pregnant,” says Kaine.

“I meant the neuron density thing. But yeah, let's see what happens with Eddie and Flash and we can talk about it more. I'm starting to open up to the idea.”

“Wow. This whole thing is really bizarre,” says Peter.

“It takes some getting used to,” admits Kaine. 

“I think I was ready for it to begin with,” says Eddie. “I used to have dreams of having kids with Flash, and now they're going to come true. Honestly, when Trevor told me about the conversation Anti-Venom had with Flash about getting pregnant, I was shocked, but in a good way. I couldn't imagine a better way to have a baby.”

“What about Trevor?” says Kaine.

“I love him more than life itself, but he wasn't a baby when we met. I had nothing to do with his conception or birth. It's apples and oranges.”

“So what do you want to do today, Eddie?”

“I'm taking Kaine to get his new car and I'll be back to play with you afterwards. Stretch well, 'cause you'll need to be limber.”

“Aye, aye, Cap'n.”

Kaine laughs. “How can you be such a dork? Do you try or is it all natural?”

“I'm not a dork,” Peter says.

“All-natural,” says Axel.

“You're adorkable,” says Eddie. “Don't let them give you shit for it.”

“So what are you guys thinking about naming _your_ kids?” Peter asks Kaine and Axel.

“We aren't that far along yet,” says Kaine. “We've pretty much agreed that we want to have kids at some point, but beyond that, we just aren't ready to put the details together.”

“It's good not to rush things,” Eddie says.

“Says the king of rushing things,” says Axel. “How long were you with Flash before you knew you wanted to propose?”

“A month. But I waited to make sure,” says Eddie.

“And how long before you started fantasizing about getting Flash pregnant?” asks Kaine.

“The same month,” says Eddie honestly. “I'm really glad it's possible. I dreamt of it but that's not the same thing as considering it.”

“But you were sure the moment you found out it's possible?” asks Peter.

“Absolutely,” says Eddie.

The next half hour passes slowly but surely and Eddie sends Flash a text to tell him they're leaving for a bit. He gives Trevor a hug goodbye and the four of them get in the truck to go to the dealership.

When Kaine first sees the car, he looks at Axel and considers nailing him on the hood right there in the dealership. He doesn't want to get arrested though and he doesn't want to traumatized Axel by humiliating him in public. He can wait 'til they get home.

The drive back consists of Axel playing with the radio and the navigation system and the on board cameras while Kaine speeds down every road he can find. They take an extra twenty minutes to get home, but neither are complaining. Kaine parks next door as promised and calls Greg to meet them in the garage. Greg picks up right away and is there in a flash. 

When he gets there, Axel is naked except for his jock strap and Kaine has him on his knees, sucking his dick. “Hurry up and get undressed,” says Kaine. Greg complies quickly, standing there in all his muscular tanned glory. Kaine motions for him to stand with them and guides Axel's head towards Greg's crotch. After he's sucked Greg for a few minutes as Kaine gently whaps him in the cheek with his dick and strokes it lazily, Kaine picks Axel up and lays him face down over the hood of the car over the front axel, his head over the side by the driver side wheel. “Come here, Greg. Let's get your dick in Axel's mouth again.” Greg walks over to the driver's side wheel and slaps Axel's face with his cock a few times before roughly thrusting into Axel's throat, making him gag. Axel quickly adjusts though and sucks Greg's cock hungrily. “That's it, boys. You're perfect.”

Kaine moves over to the other side and leans over the car to separate Axel's butt cheeks and slip an over-sized symbiotic tongue inside, earning him a muffled squeal from Axel. Greg moans and rubs the head of his dick across Axel's lips and Axel keeps trying to put the cock further into his mouth, but Greg is playing hard to get, moving just out of his reach time and time again after teasing him with a taste. Axel whines and moans and Greg gently slides all the way into Axel's throat and gently fucks his face. 

Meanwhile, Kaine is slithering his tongue further and further into Axel's tight rear and loosening him up as much as he can. When he finally leans back, he deems Axel ready and climbs on top of the car to claim his prize. 

Axel is more than ready for Kaine when he slides his dick in gently but he can't believe how _big_ it feels. He'd gotten used to sucking it, but this was entirely different. Kaine starts gently undulating in his ass, going slow as to prep him for the roughness to come. When he finally gets seated all the way into Axel, he smoothly pulls out, leaving Axel empty and _wanting_.

“Come here, Greg. It's your turn.” Kaine removes himself from Axel and the top of the car, switching places with Greg and putting his cock gently to Axel's lip teasing him as Greg climbs on top of him and starts pushing in. Axel knows Greg is bigger than Kaine but he wasn't ready for the hugeness it feels like. He loves it, but he doesn't know if his body will hold out. Phage relaxes him and sends him dreamy, soothing thoughts, helping him to welcome Greg into his entrance. When Greg is halfway in, Kaine leans down to come face to face with Axel. “How's our little bitch doing, huh? Good?”

“Really, _really_ good!”

“Good boy. Enjoying?”

“Mmm-hmm!”

“Good.” Kaine pulls his head up by his hair and opens his mouth gently with his other hand before spitting in Axel's mouth and again across Axel's face. “You're our little bitch, boy, and don't forget it!” With that he stands and slaps Axel across the face, causing him to tense around Greg's cock. Greg's eyes shoot wide and he moans loudly. Axel moans too and tries to push backward, inching Greg further into him. Kaine isn't having it, though, and pulls him under the shoulders until his head is all the way off the car. He kneels and begins kissing Axel as Greg gets further into him again. Axel's face tenses. “Greg, spit on it. He needs more lube. Use your pheromones to relax him too. He needs to feel like he's made of jelly. Up the pheromones every time he seems too tense.”

“Yes, sir!” Greg says and he begins dropping large globs of spit onto Axel's entrance and his own dick. Vice happily complies with the pheromones and Kaine feels it just as much. They could've named Vice ‘Ecstasy’ and it would be no less descriptive. Pleased with Greg's actions he slips his cock into Axel's slackened mouth and begins to gently fuck his throat. Axel's tightens his lips a bit and sucks lazily as Kaine does most of the work. 

Greg's thrusts get harder and harder until he's panting and nearly sobbing with ecstasy. Kaine isn't lost on this and asks Greg, “Are you close?” Greg gives a shaky nod. “Then spill your load in our little bitch. He'll love it. Won't you, little bitch?” Axel can't verbally answer but he nods with Kaine's cock in his mouth. Kaine leans forward, keeping one hand on Axel's face and using the other to grab Greg's hair and pull him into a kiss. He kisses him like that first time when Greg nearly collapsed and slides his prehensile tongue into Greg's throat until he's choking on it. He tightens his grip on Greg's hair and it sends Greg over the edge. He goes faster and harder which each thrust until come is dripping out around his dick from where he's overflowing from Axel's entrance. Axel is screaming his moans and sucking harder and harder on Kaine's dick.Greg keeps pumping in and out of him gently and with a nod from Kaine, ups the pheromones a notch. When he finally pulls out and climbs off of Axel, Axel feels sated and empty and hungry and loved. Kaine shoves his dick all the way into Axel's throat and slaps him gently on the cheek before pulling out and kissing Axel on the lips.

“You loved that, didn't you, Bitch?”

“Uh-huh!”

“Good.” Kaine spits in his mouth again and again across his face before kissing him again. “You're our little bitch. Greg's and mine. Never forget who you belong to and never forget that we love you.”

Kaine looks up at Greg who is standing beside him now. “Kiss our bitch and give him something to suck on. It's my turn.”

Greg leans down and kisses Axel deeply, massaging his mouth, tongue and throat like Kaine did you him, morphing his tongue into symbiotic form as he does. The tip of his tongue flirts with Axel's precum-covered esophagus and Kaine climbs on top of Axel.

Kaine isn't slow or gentle this time. After a firm and smooth entrance, he pounds into Axel ruthlessly, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in all the way. With Greg's come as lubricant and pheromones to relax him, Axel does nothing but lazily accept his fate as the happiest bottom on the planet. Kaine pounds into him for half an hour before letting him come. But Kaine doesn't stop. He just keeps pounding him through the orgasm and beyond. It's another hour before Kaine is ready for release and by then, Axel has come three times. Greg is pushing his cock further and harder into Axel's mouth than he ever has before. Axel has tears in his eyes, but not from pain, and when Kaine's finally ready he leans over and bites Axel's neck hard. “You're mine, Bitch and you'll always be mine. My little bitch boy.” Kaine nods to Greg who ups the pheromones a few notches, sending them all over the edge. Kaine starts coming hard into Axel as Axel begins to orgasm yet again. The rhythmic tension in his throat and ass from the orgasm exacerbates the growing orgasms from each of his partners. With Greg shooting his load down Axel’s throat and Kaine screaming his moans as he fills Axel's ass with hot creamy goodness, Axel thinks to himself that this is what makes him really happy. Feeling owned and loved by Kaine and Greg makes him happier than he's ever been. 

Kaine doesn't stop fucking him until all three of the are done. He rolls over on the car, pulling Axel with him and he holds one arm across Axel's chest while he uses his other hand to push Axel's hips down against his own, still not pulling out, and holds Axel against him. “Greg, come here and get on top of us. He's your bitch, too.” Greg walks around the car and gets into the hood putting his muscular chest against Axel's and resting against them. Kaine puts a hand on Greg's left buttock and pulls him closer. “Next time, we do it like this, and our little bitch will take both of us at the same time. You want that?”

Greg smiles. “I love that.”

“Good. You hear that little bitch? Next time we're both gonna fuck you at the same time. What do you think?”

“I think I couldn't love either of you any more than I already do. You're both perfect and I want us to be like this forever.”

“We will,” says Greg.

“We love you, too,” says Kaine.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The hot tub feels nice tonight. Eddie's waiting for Flash who still hasn't shown his face since lunchtime, but Flash has said he won't be much longer. Eddie's drinking a beer and playing with his phone. He tried to get into the _Jurassic World_ game, but it takes a long time to get going, so he switched over to the tried and true Angry Birds. He's going back and forth with Venom, allowing the Symbiote to manipulate his phone with gaky tendrils, and Venom always beats his high score. **_You're still a loser Eddie, but you're my loser._ ******

_Thanks, V. You're my loser, too._

**_My high scores are proof that I'm not a loser. Just you._ ******

_Fine. You're my winner, then. I don't care as long as you're mine. ___

**_I am yours, Eddie. And Anti-Venom's. And Flash's. I will never leave the three of you. Even if you are a loser._ **

Eddie scoffs. He doesn't feel like a loser anymore. He's a superhuman hunk who's responsible, caring, successful and rich. How exactly is he still a loser? 

**_You'll be a winner when you marry Flash._ **

Eddie wants to argue, but he has to admit he would never be able to think himself a loser again when he's married the man of his dreams. Even before Anti-Venom started turning Flash into a weightlifting supermodel, Eddie always wanted him. Now he has him, and when they're married, he knows he'll never be the same again. These thoughts get him excited about the babies again. He going to have a family. Without having to surrogate or adopt, Flash is going to have his children. Venom's children. Anti-Venom's children. The babies will be living proof of the love between the four of them and Eddie couldn't be happier about it. He's even more excited about having kids than he is conceiving them on the comet, which – ‘WOW’ – is pretty damn exciting. And he's going to marry Flash on the same mission! It's really all too much when he puts everything together. Going to space in the first place is exciting, but topping it off with seeing Venom's former home with him, sharing the experience with Flash and Anti-Venom, getting married to Flash _in space_ , Venom and Anti-Venom getting married, having sex _in space_ , conceiving not one but two children with the love of his life _in space_ on the comet that Venom is from, his husband getting pregnant with his children and making history all the while is too much awesome for Eddie to handle. He's been taking it in chunks, isolating the cool parts, but now that he's putting them all together, he's completely overwhelmed. He hopes Anti-Venom will finish Flash's body modifications in time to have vaginal sex a few times before the mission. He always had liked females more and the thought of his future-husband being a mixture of both genders is so fucking hot to him that he can barely contain himself. If someone had told him two and a half years ago that he would lose Annie and replace her with a male super-soldier two-thirds his age that will bear his children, he would've laughed. Now, with everything that's happened, he can't imagine things happening any other way. Oh, he can imagine all sorts of things. He has a very creative mind. But not loving Flash isn't one of them. 

Just as Eddie finishes his thoughts, he smells something _amazing_ and Flash comes out of the stairwell and onto the roof.

“Sorry I kept you waiting, Honey. I was finishing up some stuff with Anti-Venom. The eggs can't be inseminated yet, but everything's in place. I know you've wanted to have regular sex.”

“We always have regular sex, with the exception of the kinky shit.”

“I mean penetrative, non-butt-sex. I know you've been aching to have me that way and now you can.”

“With the way you smell, it might have to be right now.”

“You fucked Parker three times today.”

“But he isn't you. And you smell amazing. What did you do?”

“Vice taught Anti-Venom the art of pheromone manipulation. I'm hoping you're pleased with it.”

“Very pleased, indeed. Why don't you come and sit on my lap? We can snuggle in the hot tub and I can kiss your neck until you're hot and ready for my cock to be inside you. You choose the hole. Just let me make love to you.”

“What if Trevor comes upstairs?”

“I told him I wanted some private time with you on the roof and not to interrupt. He won't be coming up here. If he needs anything, he knows to text.”

“Perfect!” Flash jumps into the hot tub with a splash, getting Eddie all wet and making him laugh. Eddie pushes the surface of the water and splashes Flash in retribution, but Flash is already wet. Eddie tackles him into a big bear hug and kisses him all over his face, drawing laughter and light moans from his lover. He settles back into a low seat, dragging Flash backwards onto his lap and sniffs and kisses his neck from behind. His erection grows firm onto Flash's behind, and the bathing suit Venom has made for him dissolves as he pulls Flash's bathing suit down to his knees. That, too, dissolves, apparently being part of Anti-Venom. 

“Put me where you want me sweetheart. I want you to have control.” Flash is thankful and guides Eddie's thick cock between his thighs to the entrance just behind his balls where his taint used to be. He carefully leans back, pushing Eddie further inside him and “OH MY GOD!!” Flash forgot what it was like to be a virgin, and it occurs to him that he's given Eddie his virginity twice now. Eddie is careful not to move and he can tell he's tense, holding himself back from thrusting all the way in. Flash moves forward and back, playing with the three or four inches of depth closing around Eddie's cock and flexes. Eddie nearly comes on the spot. Venom reels him back from ecstasy, though, and he starts forming as Venom while inside Flash, expanding his girth and making Flash moan loudly with surprise and pleasure. They take it slow, Eddie and Venom only pushing in five inches or so and rocking Flash gently forward and back in their lap. It isn't long before Eddie and Venom are thrusting deeper into Flash and with a little more force. Flash meets this with enthusiasm, rocking his hips to meet the pressure head on and feel every inch of Venom's cock inside him. Flash is painfully hard and throbbing as Venom fucks him and he starts leaking white goo from the tip of his cock. It's proof that Anti-Venom's enjoying this as much as he is. Before he knows it, he's coming through his cock, shooting white jism everywhere and the tightening of his muscles encourages Venom and Eddie to thrust in harder and faster and deeper and _more_.

Venom can't stop himself and he pounds into Flash relentlessly. Flash pushes back onto Venom's cock harder and harder, tightening his opening as much as he can and Venom holds him tightly to his chest, thrusting his cock all the way in and holding Flash's pelvis down while he comes inside Flash. Black goo floods the vicinity as it overflows Flash's entrance and white goo follows as Flash has another orgasm but this time, from his newly formed anatomy, giving him the greatest sexual experience he's ever had. He keeps coming from his entrance as he rides though orgasm after orgasm, never really understanding multiple orgasms like this before. There's no recup time, just one explosion of perfection after another. He comes for sixteen minutes straight as Venom continues to thrust. Venom is done but not so much that he loses his erection. By the end of it, he's coming again too and he turns back into Eddie during the orgasm and Eddie holds Flash close, biting and licking and sucking his neck. 

When they're both finished, Eddie stays inside him. He doesn't move except for the occasional throb of his cock, and he holds Flash, panting, against his chest throughout an afterglow that seems to last forever. 

Flash babbles a little incoherently but finally says clearly, “I love you Eddie. I love you Venom. _We_ love you both. Never leave us. I can't be with anyone else but you.”

“We'll never leave, Sweetheart. We'll never leave.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Anti-Venom is filtering the water in the hot tub. It's a little slimy with human and Symbiote fluid alike, but by the time he's done filtering it with tendrils and membranes floating throughout the water, it's pristine and more pure than ever. Even the chlorine is siphoned from it and Eddie has to go find a tablet to put in the filter. 

He tells Flash to stay there and rest while he goes to grab champagne and plastic flutes from the pantry. This is definitely time to celebrate. He runs into Peter and tells him, “Join us in the hot tub when you're ready. I'm sure Flash would appreciate your company.”

“Okay,” Peter says cheerfully. He goes up the stairs with Eddie, stopping by Eddie's bedroom to change into his board shorts. They both arrive on the roof and Flash is leaning back into the bubbling jets of the jacuzzi. Peter sits close next to him rubbing legs and leaning his head on Flash's shoulder.

“Hey, Parker. I just had the greatest sex anyone's ever had. Ever. I wish I could share this feeling with you. But then you'd be in love with Eddie.”

“I already love both of you,” Peter says, surprising even himself. “I mean…. well, yeah. I love you.” He gives Flash a sweet kiss on the mouth and Flash holds him close, deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue all the way into Peter's mouth. Flash eventually lets go and leans back a little, looking into Peter's eyes. 

“I love you too, Parker. Go kiss Eddie. He deserves it.”

Peter has no arguments and smiles mischievously. As Eddie takes Peter in his arms he says again, “I love you Eddie,” and kisses him deeply. Eddie dominates the kiss and has Peter feeling like his legs are jelly by the time they're through.

“I love you too, Parker. Why don't you pour us some champagne?”

Peter gets out of the hot tub and pours three flutes of champagne, passing Flash his first and then Eddie before getting back into the hot tub. Flash extends a tendril of Anti-Venom and says, “Parker? Want to see something cool?”

“Sure, Flash.” The tendril links to Peter's hand and suddenly Peter is shaking from overwhelming feelings as Anti-Venom shares Flash's and his memories of the sex with Eddie and Venom. Peter comes hard and Flash has to catch him as he falls forward and drops his flute of champagne into the water. He holds Peter through orgasm and afterglow and Eddie cuddles up with them, putting Peter in his lap.

“Oh my God, you guys! I had no idea! That was amazing!”

“It sure was,” says Flash. Anti-Venom gets to work refiltering the water he'd just cleaned, and Peter snuggles into the warmth of Eddie and Flash.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Greg, Axel and Kaine go up to the roof to find Peter snuggling with Eddie and Flash. “How was your afternoon, boys?” Eddie asks cheerfully. They look tired and happy. 

“We had the best sex anyone's ever had,” says Kaine.

“Can't be better than Eddie and Flash,” says Peter. “They beat the world record for sex.”

“Says you,” says Kaine. They fill their flutes of champagne and sit in the hot tub with Peter, Flash and Eddie. “How was your day, little brother?”

“Pretty good actually. I played a racing game with Trevor for a couple of hours and about half an hour ago, Flash shared his memories of him and Eddie having sex. I'm still in afterglow mode.”

“Me too,” says Axel. “I love my guys.”

“We love you too, Sweetie,” says Greg. 

“So what's with the champagne? What are we celebrating?” 

“Nothing. Everything. Love and life, sex and space sex, new developments… just everything,” says Eddie. 

“I'll drink to that,” says Kaine. He pulls Axel into his lap and leans against Greg. “I'm really happy today.”

“It was our first time going all the way,” says Axel. “I'm ruined for all other men. Women, too.”

“Cheers to that,” says Flash. “To first times,” he says and they all raise their glasses. “To first times,” they all repeat and drink to the toast. 

Kaine raises his glass. “To sex on wheels!” he says. Eddie, Flash and Peter gives him curious looks, but Axel and Greg enthusiastically call out the toast.

“To sex on wheels!” 

“So how do you like the new car?” asks Peter.

“We love it!” says Axel.

“It's to die for,” says Greg.

“I need to wax it tomorrow, but yeah, it's a good car. I love the horsepower and the engine purrs like a tiger. It's a pretty fantastic car.”

“That's good,” says Eddie. “I'm glad you're enjoying it.”

Kaine smiles. “You have no idea.”

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the character development I'm trying to do for Kaine is to show the contrast between how he treats somebody and how he feels about them. In some ways, he could be seen in this chapter as uncaring, and although he's very derogatory and possessive in this chapter, he does things like being gentle at first to make sure Axel is properly stretched and won't be hurt by the sex, giving Greg the first go-round, checking to make sure Axel's okay, reading into facial expressions when Axel doesn't tell him he's in pain and taking measures to ensure everyone is safe and happy and unharmed. 
> 
> The point in this chapter where Kaine is concerned is that although he puts on an act of being aggressive and disrespectful, he respects his lovers' feelings and tries to make sure that everyone else is pleased before he takes care of himself. I sort of established this in previous chapters, but since this is the first time Kaine tops anyone in this story, I feel like it's more explicitly expressed here. 
> 
> I personally identify more with Axel, and this entire section of the chapter is based on a conglomeration of my own sexual experiences from Axel's perspective. In a way, Kaine in this chapter is based on a partner I previously had for many years who was always possessive but always loving. I tried to show that Kaine loves Axel more than he loves dominating him, but I'm not sure that came across like I meant it to. Either way, just know that Kaine loves Axel and Greg unconditionally and shares his dominance only because he knows they are both receptive to it and love for him to be that way with them. If Axel wasn't so submissive, Kaine wouldn't be as dominating. This can be seen in his interactions with Greg who is less submissive and Kaine tones down the dominance with him. 
> 
> I really hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. It kind of came out of nowhere, and I'm sure I should probably psychoanalyze that at some point, but I felt that this showed important parts of the characters' developing relationships as sexual interactions are an important part of depicting romantic sexual relationships. I'm not saying it's an absolute necessity all the time, but I felt like it was important to this particular story.


	39. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys meet Leslie at a park for a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!  
> Mild depictions of gay sex at the beginning. Extremely mild compared to the last chapter.

Greg wakes up sore. He had it a lot easier than Axel did, but even with Vice healing him, his butt hurts after the bedroom festivities with Kaine and Axel the night before. He's only bottomed a few times in his life and though he loves it with Kaine and Axel, he doesn't want to make a habit of it. This is what he thinks about as he wakes up in Kaine's bed with his arms around his lovers.

Axel is already awake and gives Greg a gentle, chaste kiss on the mouth. “Good morning, Baby. How are you doing?”

“Sore,” Greg says. “But really good. How are you, Darling?”

“Same here. You want to hop in the shower and start the day? We have to meet the new lady for lunch.”

“Yeah, Leslie. Eddie says he thinks she's a good host so far, but only he and Flash have met her. Is everyone going today?”

“I think so. Peter has the option of staying here, but I think all us hosts are supposed to be there.”

“Makes sense. Do you want to wake Sleeping Beauty here, or shall I?”

“Either way.”

Greg wraps his arms tightly around Kaine's waist and kisses him deeply. Kaine opens his eyes and returns the kiss lazily. “Good morning Sweetheart,” Kaine says. “How are you guys doing this morning?”

“Good. And you?” asks Axel.

“Fan-fucking-tastic. I couldn't be happier.”

“Good to hear,” says Greg. “Time to shower.”

“Okay. You wanna nail Axel in the shower first or should I?”

“Dealer's choice,” says Greg. 

“You go first. I'll join you guys in a few minutes when I'm less groggy.”

“Love you, Kaine,” says Axel, and he gives Kaine a kiss on the lips.

“I love you, Kaine,” says Greg, doing the same.

“I love you both,” says Kaine, and he rolls over sleepily.

Kaine is still asleep when Greg and Axel are finished in the shower. They enjoyed the alone time, and as Greg made love to Axel, he was gentle, sweet and lovey dovey. It was perfect.

Kaine finally wakes up and stretches and yawns. “Have a good shower?”

“You missed everything,” says Greg.

“I know,” says Kaine. “I figured you two could use some alone time. Bond a little without me there. I figure you could use a little break from the S&M to have time to yourselves.”

“Thanks,” says Greg. “You didn't have to do that, but we appreciate it.” 

“Either one of you wanna go get donuts for breakfast? You can take the mustang.”

“Sure do,” says Axel, digging the keys out of Kaine's discarded jeans. “Should be back by the time you get out of the shower.”

“Don't speed,” says Kaine. 

Axel finds Trevor in the living room watching the news. “You know, you shouldn't watch that stuff. It'll rot your brain.”

Trevor giggles. “Wanna play Halo together?”

“After I get back. I have instructions to get donuts for breakfast.”

“Are they really instructions or do you just want them to be?”

“Damn, you _do_ have good hearing.”

“Hence watching the news.”

“So do you want to come with me? I'm taking Kaine's mustang out for a spin.”

“Sure. Can we stop to get coffee? I'll use pseudopods in the car to keep anything from spilling.”

“Yeah, we can do that. But let's get donuts first since we have to go inside. We can go through the Starbucks drive through on the way back.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

The duo head off in the mustang to acquire their breakfast items and upstairs, Kaine gives Greg a reprise of last night.

He's more gentle, more loving this time, and Greg soaks up the attention and affection, gently rocking his hips backwards as Kaine slowly fucks him in the shower. Greg's pheromones give Kaine a high he wasn't expecting but it's a good one, lazy and pleasant. They edge each other for forty minutes until Axel comes in to the bathroom to tell them breakfast is served. Kaine tells him to come in the shower with them, and Greg fucks Axel's throat while Kaine fucks Greg's ass, still slow and loving. With Axel's added stimulation it takes almost no time for Greg to be driven over the edge, and Kaine soon follows. This time, Greg isn't sore, but the empty feeling when Kaine pulls out lingers all the way through breakfast.

When they get back downstairs, Kaine gets a surprise. Peter is eating donuts with Eddie, Lasher and Flash and everything seems normal – except that Peter is wearing a chain collar around his neck, latched closed by a small padlock and Flash is wearing a matching chain attached by a carabiner ring with a small key. Kaine knows immediately that the key and lock fit each other. 

“What's this? You collared my brother?”

“It's just for while I'm in town,” says Peter. “I like it. It makes me feel loved.”

“I guess that's all that matters,” says Kaine. “Just take good care of him,” he tells Flash.

“I always will,” says Flash. Peter blushes a little at the look Axel gives him. 

“I'm jealous,” says Axel.

“Me, too,” says Kaine.

“No, I mean about the necklace,” says Axel.

“Collar,” says Flash.

“Yeah, that. I want one.”

“Then Greg and I will pick out a collar for you,” Kaine says. “But you can't wear it every day. I want you to be your own person. Belonging to me and Greg doesn't have to rule your life.”

“I agree,” says Greg. “I want you to feel loved, but I don't want you to feel like a slave. That's not what this is.”

“Couldn't have said it better myself,” says Kaine.

“I'm not a slave,” says Peter.

“No one said you are. But sometimes in the BDSM scene, people dedicate their lives to serving their doms. I don't want Axel to get mixed up and think that's what me and Greg want from him. We know you're not a slave Pete. You're a sub. A very nerdy sub.”

Eddie and Flash laugh at that, and Peter blushes again. Peter changes the subject a little. “I'm gonna wear my collar while Eddie and Flash are in space. We want to give you the spare key in case there's an emergency and it needs to come off.”

“It needs to come off for patrol anyways. I'll be patrolling with you, so that works out. I can put it in my dimensional aperture until it's time to put it back on.”

“That sounds perfect,” says Eddie.

“I don't see you wearing a key,” notes Kaine. Eddie stands up to reveal a wallet chain attached to his belt. He pulls on the chain, pulling it from his pocket in the process and revealing that it isn't a wallet attached but instead a key identical to Flash's. 

“I'm a little more low-key,” Eddie says. “Get it?” Flash and Axel laugh at the double entendre and Kaine sighs.

“Nerds of a feather…” Kaine says.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Leslie is a little nervous. She was nervous when Eddie interviewed her and a little less nervous when Eddie and Flash took her out for coffee, but now she's meeting her Symbiote's family. All six of them. She doesn't know if she'll impress them, but she sure wants to. 

They're meeting for a picnic in the park. The guys are bringing the meal, but she brought chocolate chip cookies and peanut butter cookies – eight dozen just to make sure there's enough for everybody. She doesn't have to wait long. 

A black pickup truck and a steel blue Mustang pull up not far from where she's seated at a picnic table and seven men get out of the vehicles. She sees Eddie first and runs up to give him a hug.

“Hi Eddie, how are you?”

“Doing good, Leslie. You look beautiful today.”

“Thank you. This is my favorite sundress.”

“Well, you look great in it.” Eddie walks with her to the picnic table as the others gets implements for the picnic. “How's Agony?”

“I think she's doing alright. This whole thing is a lot of adjustment. She doesn't seem frightened, but she's so used to the rabbit's mind and senses that mine seem really strange to her. Cookies?” She opens a bag of chocolate chip cookies and the scent wafts on the air, making Eddie salivate.

“Not yet. Introductions first.” A tan boy with dark blond hair and green eyes wearing baggy, navy blue corduroy pants and a white baseball shirt with navy blue sleeves is putting a tablecloth on the table and fastening it with metal vices that could almost be mistaken for cookie cutters. “This is my son, Trevor Brock. He's host to Venom's son, Lasher. Trevor, this is Leslie Gesneria, Agony's new host.”

“Pleased to meet you,” says Trevor, holding out his hand. Leslie shakes it warmly.

“You, as well. I didn't know there were any Klyntar hosts so young.”

“Trevor's a special case. Like me, he didn't get his Symbiote under controlled circumstances. He was paired with Lasher by Carlton Drake, and he didn't have the options or compensation that come with being a host now.” Leslie looks sad at that and the sympathy on her face is very real.

“It's okay,” says Trevor. “We're great now. Dad made sure of that.”

“So do you call him ‘Dad’ because of the relations of the Symbiotes?”

“No, Eddie adopted me, and I got my name changed and everything. He said he would've adopted me even if I wasn't Lasher's host.”

“That, I would've,” says Eddie. 

“Well, it's very nice to meet you Trevor. We have some cookies if you'd like some.”

“Cool! What kind?”

“Peanut butter and chocolate chip.”

“Rad. Yes, please.”

Leslie opens up the bags of cookies and pulls a few of each kind out for Trevor. He shoves the first two unceremoniously into his mouth, but then, he blushes and eats more slowly. By then, the guys have gathered around the table, setting the food out and weighing down plastic plates with apples and oranges.

“Leslie,” Eddie says, “you know my gorgeous fiancé, Flash.”

“Always a pleasure,” says Flash, and he takes her hand and kisses it. Leslie laughs with the affection and gives Flash a hug.

“It's good to see you Flash. How are you today?”

“Very good. I'm really looking forward to the next space mission. It's only a week away.”

“Well, I'm proud of you. You're a fine astronaut.”

“Thanks, Leslie.” Flash busies himself with a bag of marinating meat after that. Kaine's been working with the little park barbecue grill to get the coals hot and it might be a little while before they're ready, but Flash squeezes the meat in the bags, gently tenderizing what he can.

“This is Axel, host to Phage, Agony's older brother, and this is Greg, host to Vice, Agony's nephew.”

“It's good to meet you both,” she says and Axel and Greg take turns kissing her hand. 

“Pleased to meet you ma'am,” Axel says. 

So what can you tell me about yourselves?” she asks them.

“I'm Buddhist, a vegetarian, a Gemini and in love with Axel and Kaine. My Symbiote's unique gifts include precognitive sense, healing and pheromone manipulation and is the youngest to be bonded to a host. Possibly the youngest altogether.”

“It's lovely to meet you Greg. I'm a Christian from a Muslim mother and a Catholic father, a theater actress, a cosmetologist, an Aquarius, single, and my Symbiote's unique abilities include synthesizing acids and bases.”

“I did not know that about Agony,” says Axel.

“Me neither,” says Eddie.

“Guess that means you never have to worry about jellyfish stings,” says Kaine.

“Do any of us?”

“Don't know. It's never come up. I'm Kaine Parker, host to Carnage, Agony's older sister. I'm the only one here that was superhuman before being bonded to a Klyntar. Even without our Symbiotes, Flash, Eddie and me would be superhuman, but I'm the only one who was born that way. I'm kinda proud of that.”

“It's lovely to meet you Kaine. I'm Leslie. Normal, boring Leslie.”

“Somehow, I'm betting you're above average and not boring at all,” says Kaine. “This is my little brother, Peter,” Kaine says as Peter steps forward to shake Leslie's hand.

“It's good to finally meet you. I don't have a Symbiote, but I'm Kain's brother and sort of involved with Eddie and Flash, so they're kind of like my family.”

“Kind of?” Kaine says 

“I mean Eddie, Flash and everyone else are like family. I didn't mean to say you aren't family to me, Kaine.”

“I'm going to remember this next time you need humiliating,” says Kaine with a grin.

“See what I have to put up with?” Peter says conspiratorially to Leslie. 

Leslie laughs. “It's the same way with me and my sister,” she says. “We're always teasing each other. It's good to see you both smile.” 

Trevor brought cards so everyone could play Phase Ten while they wait for the meat to grill. Kaine lets Flash take over the grilling and settles beside Trevor at the table, stealing cookies from the heaping mound of them on Trevor’s plate as Axel deals the cards. 

A few phases in, the meat is done and they set about eating the meal they've each pitched in to make: salad, barbeque, fruits, baked potatoes, cheesy broccoli and cookies. 

It's a fun picnic and they all have a good time as they get to know Leslie better. She studies Krav Maga and was an art major. She has four siblings, two brothers and a sister. She loves white wine and has a sweet tooth the size of Kentucky. And apparently, she is an expert at Phase Ten because she finishes the game two phases ahead of everyone else. 

When it's finally time to go, Eddie promises to take her aquatic hunting with Flash the next day and reminds her to take her medicine. She invites them all to see her next play, _West Side Story_ in which she will be playing the lead, Maria. 

When the guys finally get home, most of the afternoon is gone and Trevor curls up on the couch with Eddie to take a nap while Eddie watches a movie with Flash. Peter goes upstairs, lead by Kaine who has a similar idea with a comfier setting. When he gets Peter in his bed, Kaine kisses him gently.

“How long are you going to stay in San Francisco?”

“I eeked another extra couple of weeks from Jameson by promising to get pictures of the rocket launch and return. I'll be here at least until they get back.”

“Good. I don't want you to leave. Having you here… it's been… I love you, Pete. Please stay.”

“I love you too, Kaine. I like being here. But eventually I have to wake up from the dream and come back to reality.”

“This can be your new reality, Peter. We can even get Ben out here and it'll be the three of us together. Just stay. No one's going to make you go back to New York.”

“I have to get Parker Industries up and running.”

“You can do that from here. Make a deal with the LIFE Foundation and get them to outsource things to Parker Industries and use your inventions. They'd be a great client and a great investor. You have options, Pete. You can stay here with Flash and Eddie and me. I don't want you to leave.”

“I'll think about it,” says Peter.

“I guess that's all I can ask for.”

“Thank you for understanding, Kaine. I love you."

“I love you too, Pete."

Peter gives him another kiss and cuddles up close, laying on Kaine's chest as they fall asleep together.

  


  



	40. Earth Below Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Flash prepare for the mission. Flash has surgery. Kaine gets a new perspective.
> 
>  
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Trigger Warning  
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Trigger Warning for paraplegic-related depression and bad self image, surgery, Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier having a flashback, pseudo-incest, dominant/submissive sexual relationships, collaring, possessive behavior and discussions of drugs and alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Earth Below us,  
> Drifting, falling,  
> Floating weightless,  
> Coming home"
> 
> \-- _Major Tom_ by Peter Schilling

It's 7:00 in the morning. The skies are clear and the sun is warming the ground. Eddie woke up at 6:30 but he's been waiting to get up so he won't interrupt the sleep of his fiancé and Symbiote lover. Anti-Venom doesn't really sleep but he goes into a resting cycle with similar purpose, and if Flash woke up, that cycle would be disrupted. So Eddie morphs into Venom and holds their lovers close. Anti-Venom ripples across Flash's skin once in a while, but doesn't rouse. It's a sign of comfort and affection. The ripples would look different if it were anything else. Venom's half tempted to tease his lover in his sleep until he wakes up, but they all need good rest. In two days, they'll be going into space, and keeping Flash from sleeping now would be cruel. 

Eventually, Flash does wake up, and when he does he snuggles closer to Venom and rubs his rear just right so that Venom has to move his body away or give into baser desires. “Good morning my lovers,” Flash says. “I love you both. You know, we probably won't have a good chance to make love on the shuttle until it's time to conceive. We mind as well make a morning of it.”

**“Lets save that for tomorrow morning. We can still make love tonight.”**

“Yeah, but tonight I'll have those blasted hunks of junk on my stumps. At least this way, it'll just be the four of us. I know you want it.”

**“Of course you do. We always want it. And don't think the bionics will change how we feel about you. It won't.**

“I just don't want you to see me as some sort of cold machine. When you feel my legs now they're the ones Anti-Venom makes for me but after today…”

**“Anti-Venom can incorporate the machines into the living legs he makes for you. You'll see. You won't have to feel cold or robotic. You're a warm person and having state of the art prostheses won't change that. You'll just have awesome looking robot legs to go with your awesome personality.”**

“I know. They'll probably be really cool. I just feel like I'll be losing part of my humanity by having them implanted.”

**“Only the roots have to be implanted. The rest is optional day to day, except on missions.”**

“We're going to be on a mission for three weeks. I'll have to wear them while we make love. I don't want that. I want to be us, like we've always been.”

Venom changes back into Eddie. “Okay. If you feel like this is our last hurrah, then we'll make it wonderful. Just know that I love you no matter what you look like or how much of you is made of metal.”

“Speaking of, why did you spring for getting upgrades? The titanium alloy would've been fine.”

“Yeah, but vibranium alloy mixed with titanium alloy means they can't be melted or dented as easily. The plates will also give Anti-Venom somewhere to hide in unfriendly environments. The titanium wouldn't protect him from sound like the vibranium will.”

“But it's so much money.”

“It was only three million. Pure vibranium would have been too expensive, but vibranium alloy exo-plates aren't near as expensive. Kaine and Trevor each went in with a million, too, so it wasn't that much.”

“I didn't know they did that.”

“We all want you to be safe on this mission. Now tell me this, will you feel loved knowing that this family spent extra money to make sure you have mobility and safety?”

“I can't not. I just hate the idea of turning into a cyborg.”

“You aren't turning into a cyborg. A cyborg in a cybernetic organism like the Terminator or Transformers. Having bionic legs does not make you a cyborg.”

“So it makes me bionic?”

“It does. But not entirely. Just parts of you.”

“I'll hate to break the news to Bucky that he's not a cyborg. He even got a vanity plate.” They both laugh.

“He doesn't seem the type. For vanity plates, I mean.”

“I think he did it so car thieves and vandals would know better than to fuck with his car. No one wants a half-deprogrammed, bionic, super-soldier assassin pissed off at them, not even other half-deprogrammed, bionic, super-soldier assassins.”

“That is a mouthful.”

“Speaking of, why don't you let me wriggle under the covers and get my own mouth full.”

Eddie lifts the sheets and grins. “Do you want me like this or would you rather suck Venom off?”

“I can do it twice.”

“Damn, you rock my world, Baby.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The surgery lasts six hours. They had to bring in neurological specialists from Wakanda to link the synthetic nerves to Flash's peripheral nervous system. They say he'll have better feeling of temperature and pressure in his legs than he does in the other parts of his body, but without the pain. They even use vibranium nanobots to graft the nerves, muscles, tendons and bones of Flash's legs to the new prostheses. The LIFE Foundation based the design on the blueprints for the Winter Soldier's arm and created a type of battery based on alien technology. It isn't a Tesseract battery like the one Bucky has, but it uses a safe, non-explosive plasma found in the alien weaponry that the Chitauri used in New York. The LIFE Foundation was able to improve the design and make the plasma battery have three times it's original energy life, but it's still considered a prototype. If the legs weren't so rushed and money not an issue, they would have contacted Tony Stark to ask for two small arc reactors. Flash may still ask when all is said and done, but the scientists at the LIFE Foundation assure him the plasma batteries are safe and even inert without the signals from his nerves telling the legs to move. They've already tested the legs extensively in a vacuum environment and in extreme heat and cold. In fact, the only reason they're attaching the legs so close to launch time is because they've been testing the legs again and again to ensure that they're safe for Flash to use. 

What Eddie didn't expect was the support Flash is getting from the Avengers. Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, Agent Romanov and Agent Barton have all come to visit and show support. Kaine and Peter are well acquainted with them, although for entirely different reasons. Peter is technically still an Avenger, but Kaine was the rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that the Avengers have had to wrangle on more than one occasion. Kaine insists that technically he was a contractor and never an agent, but Barton quickly squashes that by saying he was a contracted agent. 

While they're waiting, Bucky sits eerily motionless while Barton paces like a caged tiger. Rogers goes back and forth between sitting with Bucky and holding his hand and pacing in a slower closer more controlled manner than Barton. Natasha sits with Eddie and though they only talk a little, a lot is said without words. Finally, she takes his hand in hers.

“Thank you for looking out for him,” she says. She gives his hand a squeeze. 

“I can't do anything contrary. I love him,” he says.

“I'm just glad how things turned out. On the phone he seems happier than I've ever seen him. You're good for him. Keep it that way.” She sounds encouraging, like she's showing support, but Eddie reads between the lines. She's warning him to treat Flash right. The 'or else’ goes unspoken, but Eddie knows it's there. 

“Thank you. I'll do my best.”

“Do you know why he didn't ask Stark for help with this?”

“Constraints on time and money I think. We had to spend a whole lot of money on the vibranium plating, so we didn't have enough money for an arc reactor, much less two.”

“I'll talk to Tony. And T'Challa. We'll see about upgrading the legs when you get back.”

“Thanks. I know he'll appreciate it.” 

“Sure thing.”

“So, am I still on a watch list?”

“Technically you never were. But Fury's keeping tabs on you. Tony, too. You and your family are the next line of defense if the Avengers are neutralized.”

“Neutralized?”

“Incapacitated, forcibly absent or killed.”

“That's quite a weight on our shoulders.”

“Nonsense. It'll never come to that. The Avengers have three levels of backup. Plus you would be grouped with the Kryptonians. Sort of an extraterrestrial last defense. Superboy's even agreed to take on a Klyntar if the need arises.”

“That would be something. A Klyntar-clad Kryptonian…. Jeeze. He could take out a planet like that.”

“It's one of our last Hail Maries. We have a lot of back up plans. Fury's got a few planned for you and your family as well. We can't talk about it here, but just know that if you ever do have to take up the Avengers mantle, you'll have help. In more ways than one.”

“Cryptic much?”

“A little.” They both laugh. “It's good to know you're on our side. A man like you could wipe out a continent if he were so inclined.”

“Maybe Antarctica.”

“That one would be the hardest. You do know about the Savage Land, don't you?”

“The what now?”

“I'll have Fury send you a briefing when you get back.”

“Okay. I'm gonna be wondering what the hell the Savage Land is until I get back.”

“Don't worry about it. It's not something you should ever have to deal with. Usually the X-Men take care of things there.”

“Any advice about the mission?” Eddie asks, changing the subject. “I'm sure an agent of your caliber has some nugget of wisdom for me.”

“Don't get lost. And always follow protocol, even if it doesn't make sense.”

“That's not what I expected, but thanks.”

“Is it because I'm notorious for breaking protocol that you didn't expect it?”

“Most Avengers are.”

“Well, you're going to be on a space mission, not an Avenger fight. In battlefields, covert ops and space missions, there are three keys to survival. Cooperation, communication and everyone doing their job. Never take someone else's job and never let someone unqualified do your job. You work with Symbiotes and you can fly the shuttles and rocket. Don't use weaponry or equipment outside of what you've been trained for and always make sure you know what to do, how to do it, when to do it and whether to do it. It's a lot, I know. But follow protocol and follow your training. If everyone does that, then everyone should make it home safely.”

“You think things will get dicey up there?”

“I think you'll be a step away from dicey the entire time. Don't worry. Flash and everyone else on this mission have done this before. Johnny will be there, too.”

“So do what I'm told and what I've been trained for. Got it.”

“No, I said follow protocol. If someone tells you to break protocol and there's time for a debate, ask why. Following the protocols set for the mission is not the same thing as blindly following orders.”

“I memorized the books and manuals they gave me. Do you think that will be enough?”

“It should be. I doubt anyone without a Klyntar or eidetic memory memorized them.”

“I hope we're all ready. I can't help but be nervous about this.”

“Even Johnny's nervous, and he used to do this kind of thing on a regular basis. Trust me, it's normal.”

Trevor interrupts, “Hi Agent Romanov, do you mind if I sit with my dad for a while?”

“Sure thing, kid.” Then, turning to Eddie she says, “Don't forget what we talked about.”

“I won't. Thanks, Agent Romanov.”

“‘Nat’, please.”

“Okay, Nat. Thanks for everything.”

“Thank me when you get back safe. Look out for each other up there.” With that she turns and leaves to go to Barton's side. She coaxes him into a seat to stop his pacing and he leans his head back on the wall.

“So Dad, do you know when they're letting Flash out of surgery?”

“It should be soon, but he won't be able to have visitors for a little while after.”

“Okay. Can I sleep on your shoulder?”

“Of course, bud.”

“I really hope Other Dad is okay.”

“Me too, Trev. Me too.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Flash wakes up, it's slow and in waves. He has nausea and dizziness, but they lessen each time he rides to awareness. Finally Anti-Venom nudges his mind awake and the hard part begins.

Flash screams in agony as Anti-Venom purges the drugs from his system and begins work healing the flesh of his stumps that has been grafted to two metal bowl-like contraptions. The doctors and nurses come running in when Flash screams, but luckily, this is the LIFE Foundation. They know what to make of this. 

“Give Anti-Venom an octuple dose of SNS-F10,”* one of the doctors yells. Another doctor quickly complies, injecting dose after dose of Symbiote nutrient solution directly in a large tendril that whips out of Flash's body. They know any more drugs will just distract Anti-Venom from doing his job and that their goal is to make sure he can meet his. The heart monitors show that Flash is stable, but stressed, and the monitors that display his insides show that Anti-Venom is focused on his heart and legs, keeping him from having a heart attack while he goes through the shock of having his stumps seared to the metal, simultaneously straining and reinforcing the new synthetic neurons and their connections to the organic ones. 

It's about ten minutes of screaming as Anti-Venom finally finishes his part of the job, and by then, Eddie has knocked down half of the doctors to get to his fiancé's side. He's holding Flash's hand tightly and Flash wearily squeezes it back before falling unconscious again.

 

 

* [ SNS-F10 is Symbiote Nutrient Solution final version 10. ]

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Flash is finally released from the hospital wing at the LIFE Foundation, Anti-Venom lets him use his new legs and tries not to interfere with the technology. Flash doesn't have time for a full cycle of physical therapy, but he's advised to use the legs as much as possible before the mission so he can report any flaws in the one and a half days he has to do so. He practices with Anti-Venom as Anti-Venom creates his flesh legs through and around the hybrid HYDRA-tech and Wakandan tech machinery. They practice Anti-Venom retreating into the confines of his left leg and Flash shutting the plates behind him. But mostly they practice walking. Up and down stairs, around the block and up to the hot tub. Anti-Venom has long since healed the damage from the surgery and helped the nerves to stay in tact and connected to the machinery properly. It still hurts a little but that's from putting weight on his stumps. Flash decides to relax in the hot tub and see how the warm jets feel on his synthetic neurons. The legs are waterproof, even on the inside, so there's no worry there. Flash has just settled in when Peter and Eddie come into the roof to join him. 

“How my baby?” asks Eddie. “You look exhausted.”

“I am exhausted. I've been doing stairs and walking around the block to get used to the new prosthetics. They're not as good as Anti-Venom's, but they have good coordination and sensory input. A lot more intuitive than my old ones. Plus, you know, working knee joints.”

“Honey, you're supposed to take it easy. The doctors want you to use the legs in lieu of Anti-Venom but they don't want you to strain yourself.”

“Flash isn't good at that,” says Peter. “He always has to push himself to his body's limits. It's okay. He does know to tell us that he needs help when he does. Right, buddy?”

“Peter, you're so annoying. I don't need help, and if I do, I'll ask for it. For now, just chill with the in the hot tub with me and shut the hell up.”

“Shutting up now.”

“You don't have to be so hard on Peter, Flash. He's just concerned. Don't be a dick to him because he cares about you.”

“I'm not being a dick!”

“You're defensive and moody at best,” Eddie says. “I know your legs are a sensitive subject, but we're here for you. We're not against you. We're not judging you. We love you.”

Flash sighs. “I'm sorry for being defensive.”

“It's okay,” says Eddie. He pulls Flash into his lap and grips the metal legs like he would grip Anti-Venom's for leverage. “These aren't bad. You don't need to be ashamed.”

“I'm not— okay, I'm a little ashamed.”

“Would you give Bucky shit about his arm?”

“Never.”

“Then don't give yourself shit for these,” Eddie says with a squeeze. He kisses Flash's neck and Flash relaxes into his hold. 

“I guess you're right,” says Flash. “If I have to wear these at least they're cool. I bet Tony would've put repulsor engines in them though.”

“He still might. You never know.”

“And I can still take these off when I need to. It's a hassle to get them off, but Anti-Venom can still form my normal legs around the… what the hell did the doctors call the parts I can't take out?”

“‘Bases’. They're the prosthetic bases.” 

“Yeah, those. They hurt a little just 'cause I'm not used to having anything on my stumps, but I guess they're not all bad. If that's the price I have to pay to be able to take these monstrosities off, it's really a small price.”

“Hey, we paid a lot for those 'monstrosities’.”

“I know. I'm sorry. I just feel like a freak. Bucky's a cool assassin and it was something done to him. A symbol of what he survived. Mine are just proof that I can be entirely useless at times.”

“Hey, now! None of that! You are not, have never been and will never be useless. You told me yourself you can manage without help or prostheses. I believe in you. You should, too.”

Peter positions himself between Flash's knees, a hand on each, and kisses his thighs. “What are you doing, Parker?” Flash asks.

“Lasher's at an arcade with Greg and Axel. I thought I could make you feel a little better.” 

“What if your brother comes up here?”

“Up to you. You're on his list, so he might want to help me help you out. But I'm wearing your collar. I'm not going to abandoned you to suck spider-dick.”

“Good enough. Eddie, you wanna pull yours out underneath mine? We could get a two for one. Would you like that, Parker?”

“Sounds hot,” says Eddie.

“Very hot,” says Peter.

He gets to work, pulling out his doms’ dicks and servicing them like a pro. He takes care of Flash first, teasing Eddie all the while and by the time they're done, Flash feels a little bit better about his legs. Peter had stroked them and rubbed against them all the while, teasing Flash through his synthetic neurons. He's just finished Eddie up when Kaine comes up the stairs with rice cakes and two bottles of liquor. 

“Don't let me stop you. I can chill,” Kaine says as Peter puts the finishing touches to the end of Eddie's climax.

“Don't worry. We're good here. Really, really good,” says Eddie.

“Rice cakes?” asks Flash. “Since when do we have rice cakes in the house?”

“I bought some while I was out today. They taste like chalk and cardboard had a baby that went stale, but they're good carbs. Here, try one.” 

Kaine hands rice cakes to Peter and Eddie but Flash says, “No thanks, man. There is no way I'm eating that.”

“Then have a drink with me,” Kaine says, pouring two flutes of Irish creme. “You look like you could use one.”

“I swear, sometimes I think you're trying to turn us all into alcoholics,” Flash says, but he takes the flute Kaine offers him and sets it down next to the hot tub. Eddie lifts Flash from his lap and they make a space between them where Peter squeezes in, happy to be so close to his loved ones. He didn't admit it to anyone, but Peter was really worried about the surgery, especially while it was happening. There were Wakandan scientists there to help, but it's not like Princess Shuri or a genius of her caliber was there. If there had been, he wouldn't have worried so much. As it was his attempts to reassure Trevor and Kaine rang empty and hollow. Kaine pretended not to need it as much, but Kaine was worried too. He just doesn't show that sort of things like Trevor does. Trevor is open and his feelings are clear to read from across the room. With Kaine, his tells are written in code: the places he looks in a room (down left corners mean he's angry and down right corners mean he's afraid), the accumulative tenseness of his face and where he's tense (tense jaw means he's either angry of feels helpless while tense brow indicates uncertainty or sadness) and the way he moves his hands (if he's rubbing the spinneret glands on his wrists, it means he's anxious but not angry). There was a lot of spinneret rubbing and furrowed brow from Kaine today.

“I’m not trying to make you a drunk, I'm just trying to get you drunk. There's a distinct difference.”

“I'll just have Anti-Venom fix it where I can't get more than lightly buzzed,” says Flash. 

“That's the spirit!” Kaine says. Peter groans, but Eddie wraps a comforting arm around him. Eddie's still in afterglow and Peter leans into the touch like he always does with Eddie. It's going to be a long twenty days with them gone. He wonders if they'll feel the time as shorter or longer than he will on Earth.

“Flash, show Kaine your legs,” Eddie says. Flash lifts one out of the water and Kaine reverently holds his foot examining it before moving forward and putting the ankle on his shoulder to examine the calf and knee. 

“You're beautiful,” is all Kaine says, giving Flash his ankle back and sitting back in his seat. It definitely made Flash feel better about himself. Something the Parker brothers must get from somewhere. Flash leaves his ankle forward in the bottom of the hot tub and Kaine rubs it with his foot. “You're gorgeous. Never think otherwise.” How apt. Just earlier Flash was thinking the prostheses made him uglier than he was without legs, but Kaine knew just what to say and how to say it. It's clear Kaine has no sexual intentions, but the openness with which he said those words, coming from him, makes a world of difference. 

“I'll get used to them,” Flash says. “It'll just take me some time to get to where you guys are with it.”

“That's okay, take all the time you need,” says Eddie. “We'll be here for you. ‘Til the end of the line.”

“You've been talking to Steve, haven't you?” says Flash.

“Bucky said it was the most romantic thing he'd ever heard. Thought I'd give it a try.”

“You know, Bucky said it first. Steve's just the one who keeps saying it.”

“I didn't know that. Either way, did it work? Are you properly wooed/encouraged?”

“Yeah, I think I am. Thanks, Eddie. Thanks, Kaine.”

“What about me?” asks Peter.

“Thanks, nerd,” Flash says, tugging on Peter's collar to draw him into a kiss. Peter smiles when they part and Flash can't help but smile, himself. “Seriously, thank all of you. I really need the encouragement now. With Anti-Venom, I've been able to push aside my issues with my legs, but that's not healthy and I still have a lot to process.”

“Drink your drink, Flash,” says Kaine.

Flash realizes for the first time since he set his drink down that it's there, and picks it up, taking small sips to avoid gulping it down like his father did. When he's had a few, he puts the drink down and puts an arm around Peter. 

“So what are we going to do tonight?” Flash asks.

“Well, you still have tomorrow night but I was wondering if we could pass the torch with Peter tonight,” says Kaine. “I mean, I'm probably gonna be with him while you're gone and I want you all to have a memorable first time with me. Maybe you have room for four in the bed tonight?”

“Uhh…” Flash says, trailing off like he doesn't know what to say. 

“Well,” Eddie says, “if we're making it about sharing Peter with you, that's great. No fucking my future husband though. At least not until we get back. That okay with you, honey?”

“Yeah, that works. Maybe we could do that thing with Parker with Kaine. I don't think three of us will fit at the same time, but—”

 **“—Dads!”** Lasher yells as he runs towards the hot tub. **“How are you, Flash? Are you okay?”**

“I see the arcade did nothing to wind you down.”

**“It helped us chill, but now we can chill with you guys. Greg and Axel are coming up, too. How are the legs Flash? Do you feel better than you did after surgery?”**

“I'm feeling better. Thanks for asking, bud. I know this isn't easy on you either.”

**“We were really worried while you were under the knife. We know surgeries can be risky, and we don't know how you deal with all the mad scientists. I only knew the ones at the old LIFE Foundation but then you had the S.H.I.E.L.D. people and the new LIFE Foundation and those scientists from out of the country. How do you do it?”**

“This was hardly mad-science, Lasher,” says Flash.

**“It was when they did it to Sergeant Barnes.”**

“That was very different. He was being used and hurt. This is an experimental procedure but I had the best medical care possible and everyone was trying to take care of me. The people who did that to Bucky were using him, but the people who did this for me were helping me. We have similar prosthetics but aside from us both losing limbs in military service and the design of the prosthetics being similar, this is nothing like what happened to Bucky. Did you get to talk to him today?”

**“Yeah, we talked a little, and he said that if he ever has a son, he wants him to be as cool as us. But mostly he just sat there without blinking. Captain America was worried about him, but Nat said he just needs some time to not think when he gets too worried. She said it's almost like meditation for him, but it has to do with how his brain works now. She said there's nothing wrong with taking a break from things. We think he was in soldier mode, though. We saw a rumor online that he was afraid to blink when he gets like that because the bad people used to punish him for anything human.”**

“I doubt he was in soldier mode,” says Eddie. “Nat was probably right. I bet he was just taking a break from thinking. Sometimes I wish I could clear my head that well.” Eddie gives Flash a look over Lasher's shoulder. They both know what must've happened, and Nat did a good job of giving Trevor a cover for it. Flash never expected Bucky to care enough to have a soldier-mode-flashback while worrying about him. It's a testament to their friendship that it even happened. Still though, if they can spare Lasher from the truth, they both know they should. They say this with their eyes while Lasher starts trying to take Flash's drink. Kaine shoots a web and pulls Lasher's hand away. 

**“Drat!”** he says. **“Almost had it.”**

“Not on my watch kiddo,” says Kaine.

“Good to know we'll have someone looking out for him while we're gone,” says Eddie.

“Always,” says Kaine. “But at this point I think it's more like a game he doesn't expect to win more than it's actually about drinking. We haven't been keeping the liquor under lock and key and I've been measuring the alcohol, and nothing's unaccounted for. If he really wanted to drink, he'd do it behind our backs rather than right in front of us where he can be caught.”

“What if we knew you were measuring?” asks Lasher. **“What if I know that this is the only way I'd get away with it?”**

“Then you'd dilute it with distilled water. But you haven't. I've been taste-testing. And now that you know I taste test it, you know watering it down would be useless.”

**“Well…. What if… what we knew you'd know and… drat, you've got us again.”**

“Just admit it's about getting away with it right in front of our eyes,” says Flash.

**“Okay. But we still look forward to drinking with you when we're older.”**

“That's fine, just don't drink as a minor,” Eddie says. “Even if I wanted to let you, which I don't for several very good reasons, I couldn't because that would be grounds for them to take you away from me. Or try, at the very least.”

**“You said we could talk about it when we're eighteen, right?”**

“We can _discuss_ it. I will still have a dozen reasons for you not to drink.”

**“Aww. What about marijuana? Can I smoke marijuana when I'm twenty-one?”**

“No.”

**“But—”**

“No!”

**“Okay.”**

“Calm down, everyone!” Axel calls from across the roof. “There's no need to panic. I have arrived.”

Flash blurts out a laugh and Eddie chuckles. “Jeez, Axel, you remind me so much of Johnny sometimes,” Peter says.

“Storm?” Axel says hopefully.

“Yeah, he's got a big head too, only he's a movie star-celebrity-stunt driver-racecar driver-superhero-astronaut and you're still in the spider-closet.”

“Well, you all know who I am. I am offended that one of my adoring fans would say such a thing, Spider-Man.” Peter laughs.

“Well, one adoring fan to another, Johnny gets sick of the attention half the time. The other half he soaks it up like a sponge does water, but he really does get sick of the fame. Something to think about before revealing your identity to anyone.”

“Thanks, Peter. Believe it or not, I actually appreciate that.”

“Axel,” Kaine says, “you and Greg can have my bed tonight. I'm gonna be in Eddie's room with him, Flash and Peter.”

“Okay, no prob. We'll miss you.”

“I know you will. You won't have to miss me tomorrow night. I'm just going to… tell you later when Lasher isn't giving me that look and Eddie looks that pissed.”

“Right on. No need to explain.”

 **“Does this mean you're all gonna get married?”** Lasher asks. **“I mean, if Dads are with Spider-Man and Kaine and Kaine is with Axel and Greg, does that mean that everyone's together?”** Eddie gapes at him and Flash does the same.

“No, kid. It just means my brother’s a slut and I've got a clonecest pass.”

 **“That's a thing?”** says Lasher

“Still the stupidest thing I've ever heard,” says Peter.

“Shush, Pete! Grown-ups are talking. Yes, it's a thing. Some people think clonecest counts as masturbation since their bodies are identical.”

**“But you're not identical. Your hair is slightly lighter than his, and you’re a lot more muscular. Peter's got a body closer to Axel.”**

“Astute observation,” Axel says, wiggling his eyebrows at Peter.

“Don't ruin this for me kid. If I have a DNA test matched against Pete's, it comes out the same.”

**“So you're saying it doesn't count as sex if someone has the same DNA?”**

“No, I'm saying it counts as sex, just not cheating.”

Lasher thinks on this for a minute. **“Does that mean Greg and Axel can be with Peter and Ben without it being cheating?”**

“Uhh,” Kaine says.

“See, stupidest thing,” says Peter.

“Does it, Kaine?” Axel says.

“No, I think since Ben and Peter aren't identical to either Greg or Axel, it still counts.”

 **“What about identical twins,”** asks Lasher. **“Do they count the same way clones do?”**

“No, twins are natural siblings,” Kaine says. “That's incest instead of clonecest. That would totally count as cheating.”

“What about Venom and Anti-Venom. Anti-Venom is Venom's clone, so when they're together, it counts as masturbation? We mean, they even have identical memories up to a certain point.”

“That is something you'll have to ask your dads. I'm sure they could shed some light on this, right, Eddie?”

“We're changing the topic. Lash, we'll tell you when you're older.”

**“We’re _seventeen_!”**

“When you're older.”

Lasher sighs. **“Yes, sir. ...Wait, does that just mean you don't have an answer yet?”**

“We can have sex talks when you're old enough to have sex.”

**“Fine, but don't expect me to let you make those decisions for me then.”**

“I wouldn't, that would be unhealthy.”

**“Then you won't scare off people you think are using us for money?”**

“I didn't say that. You can choose who you date, but I can choose who to scare off.”

**“You're ridiculous, Dad.”**

“Wanting the best for you isn't ridiculous. I promise, you'll understand why I do what I do, someday.”

**“Doesn't help us right now. Okay, we won't mention how we can hear it every time someone has sex in the house if you let us have a glass of wine when you get back from the comet.”**

“What makes you think I'm ashamed to hear that?” asks Eddie.

**“Not ashamed. Just averse to answering our questions. We have a lot of them.”**

“Please, no.”

**“Why does Peter sometimes call you Da—”**

“—Okay, deal!”

**“That's what we thought.”**

“What if I'm the one to answer questions?” asks Flash. I don't mind telling him what's going on with stuff.

**“Is there a word for when Venom chokes you with his tongue?”**

“Lingual-erotic-asphyxiation.”

“It doesn't help if you have the conversation in front of me,” says Eddie.

“Okay. Let's save the rest for when we get back,” says Flash. 

**“Do we still have a deal about that glass of wine?”** Lasher asks.

“I'll think about it. A glass of wine won't answer your questions, though.”

“I'll make that deal,” says Flash. “If you never again make Eddie uncomfortable with awkward sex questions again, I will pour you one flute of champagne if Lasher purges it from your system entirely after one hour.”

“Flash, don't—” Eddie starts, but Flash gives him a look.

“It's a reasonable deal,” Flash says.

“Except the part where it's illegal,” counters Eddie.

“When did you have your first drink?” asks Flash, knowing that he first drank at fourteen by stealing whiskey from his father's liquor cabinet.

Eddie stays quiet.

“This is a one-time deal,” Flash tells Lasher. “No more asking for drinks or trying to drink behind our backs or right in front of us. Deal?”

**“Deal.”**

They shake on it and that's that.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The next morning, Eddie wakes up holding Kaine and Flash who, in the night, moved up next to Kaine with Peter splayed on top of them. Eddie has an arm over each of them and notices Venom's strong black arms are there. It's after realizing that that he becomes aware that he's fully shifted into Venom in his sleep. 

_V, did we do anything while I was sleeping?_

**_No. We just wanted to watch over them while you slumbered._ **

Eddie is thankful for that. Venom is cautious but humans are so fragile, and they've all been through an exhausting night. Eddie slept very well and doesn't want to disturb the others’ sleep. It isn't long before Kaine and Peter wake up to go to the bathroom at the same time and both pee into the toilet with perfect aim while standing next to each other. Venom chuckles at their synchronicity. **“Our little spiders,”** he says fondly.

It's another hour before Flash wakes up. By then Venom has morphed back into Eddie and Eddie has fallen asleep again. When Flash wakes up the first thing he does is turn and wrap his arms around Eddie. He gives light kisses on Eddie's jaw and neck until he wakes up. 

“Good morning, handsome,” Flash says.

“Good morning, baby. How are you feeling today? Did you get some good rest?”

“I slept really well. Thanks, Sweetheart. For everything. It meant a lot to me.”

“I'm glad you had a good time.”

“I know what you want to do and I'm all for it.”

“All for what?”

“I saw the look in your eyes. You want to keep Kaine. I'm all for it. I know it makes you both happy and he's open to a dynamic with the three of us. I know it's a little different than it is with Peter, but I think it's a good call. We should get it for him before we go.”

“I was thinking about that. I've already got a spare.”

“Let's give it to him today.”

“Okay, Honey, we will.”

They retrieve Kaine from the kitchen where he's scrounging for leftover kolaches and take him upstairs. 

“Kaine,” Eddie starts. We want to give you something. It's a responsibility and a symbol of our love for you. Will you wear it?” Eddie says holding out the collar identical to Peter's.

“I want you to have the only key to wear. Flash can have the spare in case there's an emergency, but I want my Daddy to be the key holder. I love you both, but I belong to Eddie.”

“I know,” says Flash. “It's okay. I'm glad that you want me to have the spare.”

“I accept those terms, Little Spider. May I?” Kaine leans forward and exposes his neck. Eddie latches the collar on and adds the key to his belt chain. He takes off the chain and hands it to Kaine. “They only come off for swimming and patrols.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The hugs goodbye are the hardest part. Eddie kisses Lasher on the head and holds Kaine and Peter close as he hugs them a little longer than the others. He gives Greg and Axel hearty, encouraging hugs and gives Leslie a kind and gentle one. Kaine's in charge of the house while they're gone and though Eddie would never have guessed it, he thinks everything is in the right hands. 

Flash takes longer, drawing out hugs into minutes until it's time to go. They leave the hangar and prepare to board the rocket. 

Though they aren't supposed to wear jewelry initially, Eddie and Flash are both wearing their engagement bands and Flash is wearing his collar with a key. Eddie is wearing a leather necklace with Kaine's spare key on it, and though he knows they'll be back safe and sound, he'll miss Leslie and the boys so much, as well as Venom's children. He doesn't want to leave, but he knows it's for a good cause. The reasons for it are undeniable and his expertise needed, but even the thought of fathering his future children doesn't take the heartache of being separated from his kids and lovers away.

  


  



	41. Earth Below Us - Explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Flash prepare for the mission. Flash has surgery. Kaine gets a new perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Earth below us,  
> Drifting, falling,  
> Floating weightless,  
> Coming home"
> 
> \-- _Major Tom_ by Peter Schilling 
> 
>  
> 
> This version includes a very explicit section. 
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Trigger Warning  
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Trigger Warning for paraplegic-related depression and bad self image, surgery, Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier having a flashback, explicit sexual content, pseudo-incest, clonecest, showering together, foursomes, dominant/submissive sexual relationships, double penetration, foot licking, sexualization of prosthetic limbs, collaring, possessive behavior, shower sex, ultimatums, identity confusion (Kaine/Carnage existential confusion) and discussions of drugs and alcohol.

It's 7:00 in the morning. The skies are clear and the sun is warming the ground. Eddie woke up at 6:30 but he's been waiting to get up so he won't interrupt the sleep of his fiancé and Symbiote lover. Anti-Venom doesn't really sleep but he goes into a resting cycle with similar purpose, and if Flash woke up, that cycle would be disrupted. So Eddie morphs into Venom and holds their lovers close. Anti-Venom ripples across Flash's skin once in a while, but doesn't rouse. It's a sign of comfort and affection. The ripples would look different if it were anything else. Venom's half tempted to tease his lover in his sleep until he wakes up, but they all need good rest. In two days, they'll be going into space, and keeping Flash from sleeping now would be cruel. 

Eventually, Flash does wake up, and when he does he snuggles closer to Venom and rubs his rear just right so that Venom has to move his body away or give into baser desires. “Good morning my lovers,” Flash says. “I love you both. You know, we probably won't have a good chance to make love on the shuttle until it's time to conceive. We mind as well make a morning of it.”

**“Lets save that for tomorrow morning. We can still make love tonight.”**

“Yeah, but tonight I'll have those blasted hunks of junk on my stumps. At least this way, it'll just be the four of us. I know you want it.”

**“Of course you do. We always want it. And don't think the bionics will change how we feel about you. It won't.**

“I just don't want you to see me as some sort of cold machine. When you feel my legs now they're the ones Anti-Venom makes for me but after today…”

**“Anti-Venom can incorporate the machines into the living legs he makes for you. You'll see. You won't have to feel cold or robotic. You're a warm person and having state of the art prostheses won't change that. You'll just have awesome looking robot legs to go with your awesome personality.”**

“I know. They'll probably be really cool. I just feel like I'll be losing part of my humanity by having them implanted.”

**“Only the roots have to be implanted. The rest is optional day to day, except on missions.”**

“We're going to be on a mission for three weeks. I'll have to wear them while we make love. I don't want that. I want to be us, like we've always been.”

Venom changes back into Eddie. “Okay. If you feel like this is our last hurrah, then we'll make it wonderful. Just know that I love you no matter what you look like or how much of you is made of metal.”

“Speaking of, why did you spring for getting upgrades? The titanium alloy would've been fine.”

“Yeah, but vibranium alloy mixed with titanium alloy means they can't be melted or dented as easily. The plates will also give Anti-Venom somewhere to hide in unfriendly environments. The titanium wouldn't protect him from sound like the vibranium will.”

“But it's so much money.”

“It was only three million. Pure vibranium would have been too expensive, but vibranium alloy exo-plates aren't near as expensive. Kaine and Trevor each went in with a million, too, so it wasn't that much.”

“I didn't know they did that.”

“We all want you to be safe on this mission. Now tell me this, will you feel loved knowing that this family spent extra money to make sure you have mobility and safety?”

“I can't not. I just hate the idea of turning into a cyborg.”

“You aren't turning into a cyborg. A cyborg in a cybernetic organism like the Terminator or Transformers. Having bionic legs does not make you a cyborg.”

“So it makes me bionic?”

“It does. But not entirely. Just parts of you.”

“I'll hate to break the news to Bucky that he's not a cyborg. He even got a vanity plate.” They both laugh.

“He doesn't seem the type. For vanity plates, I mean.”

“I think he did it so car thieves and vandals would know better than to fuck with his car. No one wants a half-deprogrammed, bionic, super-soldier assassin pissed off at them, not even other half-deprogrammed, bionic, super-soldier assassins.”

“That is a mouthful.”

“Speaking of, why don't you let me wriggle under the covers and get my own mouth full.”

Eddie lifts the sheets and grins. “Do you want me like this or would you rather suck Venom off?”

“I can do it twice.”

“Damn, you rock my world, Baby.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The surgery lasts six hours. They had to bring in neurological specialists from Wakanda to link the synthetic nerves to Flash's peripheral nervous system. They say he'll have better feeling of temperature and pressure in his legs than he does in the other parts of his body, but without the pain. They even use vibranium nanobots to graft the nerves, muscles, tendons and bones of Flash's legs to the new prostheses. The LIFE Foundation based the design on the blueprints for the Winter Soldier's arm and created a type of battery based on alien technology. It isn't a Tesseract battery like the one Bucky has, but it uses a safe, non-explosive plasma found in the alien weaponry that the Chitauri used in New York. The LIFE Foundation was able to improve the design and make the plasma battery have three times it's original energy life, but it's still considered a prototype. If the legs weren't so rushed and money not an issue, they would have contacted Tony Stark to ask for two small arc reactors. Flash may still ask when all is said and done, but the scientists at the LIFE Foundation assure him the plasma batteries are safe and even inert without the signals from his nerves telling the legs to move. They've already tested the legs extensively in a vacuum environment and in extreme heat and cold. In fact, the only reason they're attaching the legs so close to launch time is because they've been testing the legs again and again to ensure that they're safe for Flash to use. 

What Eddie didn't expect was the support Flash is getting from the Avengers. Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, Agent Romanov and Agent Barton have all come to visit and show support. Kaine and Peter are well acquainted with them, although for entirely different reasons. Peter is technically still an Avenger, but Kaine was the rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that the Avengers have had to wrangle on more than one occasion. Kaine insists that technically he was a contractor and never an agent, but Barton quickly squashes that by saying he was a contracted agent. 

While they're waiting, Bucky sits eerily motionless while Barton paces like a caged tiger. Rogers goes back and forth between sitting with Bucky and holding his hand and pacing in a slower closer more controlled manner than Barton. Natasha sits with Eddie and though they only talk a little, a lot is said without words. Finally, she takes his hand in hers.

“Thank you for looking out for him,” she says. She gives his hand a squeeze. 

“I can't do anything contrary. I love him,” he says.

“I'm just glad how things turned out. On the phone he seems happier than I've ever seen him. You're good for him. Keep it that way.” She sounds encouraging, like she's showing support, but Eddie reads between the lines. She's warning him to treat Flash right. The 'or else’ goes unspoken, but Eddie knows it's there. 

“Thank you. I'll do my best.”

“Do you know why he didn't ask Stark for help with this?”

“Constraints on time and money I think. We had to spend a whole lot of money on the vibranium plating, so we didn't have enough money for an arc reactor, much less two.”

“I'll talk to Tony. And T'Challa. We'll see about upgrading the legs when you get back.”

“Thanks. I know he'll appreciate it.” 

“Sure thing.”

“So, am I still on a watch list?”

“Technically you never were. But Fury's keeping tabs on you. Tony, too. You and your family are the next line of defense if the Avengers are neutralized.”

“Neutralized?”

“Incapacitated, forcibly absent or killed.”

“That's quite a weight on our shoulders.”

“Nonsense. It'll never come to that. The Avengers have three levels of backup. Plus you would be grouped with the Kryptonians. Sort of an extraterrestrial last defense. Superboy's even agreed to take on a Klyntar if the need arises.”

“That would be something. A Klyntar-clad Kryptonian…. Jeeze. He could take out a planet like that.”

“It's one of our last Hail Maries. We have a lot of back up plans. Fury's got a few planned for you and your family as well. We can't talk about it here, but just know that if you ever do have to take up the Avengers mantle, you'll have help. In more ways than one.”

“Cryptic much?”

“A little.” They both laugh. “It's good to know you're on our side. A man like you could wipe out a continent if he were so inclined.”

“Maybe Antarctica.”

“That one would be the hardest. You do know about the Savage Land, don't you?”

“The what now?”

“I'll have Fury send you a briefing when you get back.”

“Okay. I'm gonna be wondering what the hell the Savage Land is until I get back.”

“Don't worry about it. It's not something you should ever have to deal with. Usually the X-Men take care of things there.”

“Any advice about the mission?” Eddie asks, changing the subject. “I'm sure an agent of your caliber has some nugget of wisdom for me.”

“Don't get lost. And always follow protocol, even if it doesn't make sense.”

“That's not what I expected, but thanks.”

“Is it because I'm notorious for breaking protocol that you didn't expect it?”

“Most Avengers are.”

“Well, you're going to be on a space mission, not an Avenger fight. In battlefields, covert ops and space missions, there are three keys to survival. Cooperation, communication and everyone doing their job. Never take someone else's job and never let someone unqualified do your job. You work with Symbiotes and you can fly the shuttles and rocket. Don't use weaponry or equipment outside of what you've been trained for and always make sure you know what to do, how to do it, when to do it and whether to do it. It's a lot, I know. But follow protocol and follow your training. If everyone does that, then everyone should make it home safely.”

“You think things will get dicey up there?”

“I think you'll be a step away from dicey the entire time. Don't worry. Flash and everyone else on this mission have done this before. Johnny will be there, too.”

“So do what I'm told and what I've been trained for. Got it.”

“No, I said follow protocol. If someone tells you to break protocol and there's time for a debate, ask why. Following the protocols set for the mission is not the same thing as blindly following orders.”

“I memorized the books and manuals they gave me. Do you think that will be enough?”

“It should be. I doubt anyone without a Klyntar or eidetic memory memorized them.”

“I hope we're all ready. I can't help but be nervous about this.”

“Even Johnny's nervous, and he used to do this kind of thing on a regular basis. Trust me, it's normal.”

Trevor interrupts, “Hi Agent Romanov, do you mind if I sit with my dad for a while?”

“Sure thing, kid.” Then, turning to Eddie she says, “Don't forget what we talked about.”

“I won't. Thanks, Agent Romanov.”

“‘Nat’, please.”

“Okay, Nat. Thanks for everything.”

“Thank me when you get back safe. Look out for each other up there.” With that she turns and leaves to go to Barton's side. She coaxes him into a seat to stop his pacing and he leans his head back on the wall.

“So Dad, do you know when they're letting Flash out of surgery?”

“It should be soon, but he won't be able to have visitors for a little while after.”

“Okay. Can I sleep on your shoulder?”

“Of course, bud.”

“I really hope Other Dad is okay.”

“Me too, Trev. Me too.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Flash wakes up, it's slow and in waves. He has nausea and dizziness, but they lessen each time he rides to awareness. Finally Anti-Venom nudges his mind awake and the hard part begins.

Flash screams in agony as Anti-Venom purges the drugs from his system and begins work healing the flesh of his stumps that has been grafted to two metal bowl-like contraptions. The doctors and nurses come running in when Flash screams, but luckily, this is the LIFE Foundation. They know what to make of this. 

“Give Anti-Venom an octuple dose of SNS-F10,”* one of the doctors yells. Another doctor quickly complies, injecting dose after dose of Symbiote nutrient solution directly in a large tendril that whips out of Flash's body. They know any more drugs will just distract Anti-Venom from doing his job and that their goal is to make sure he can meet his. The heart monitors show that Flash is stable, but stressed, and the monitors that display his insides show that Anti-Venom is focused on his heart and legs, keeping him from having a heart attack while he goes through the shock of having his stumps seared to the metal, simultaneously straining and reinforcing the new synthetic neurons and their connections to the organic ones. 

It's about ten minutes of screaming as Anti-Venom finally finishes his part of the job, and by then, Eddie has knocked down half of the doctors to get to his fiancé's side. He's holding Flash's hand tightly and Flash wearily squeezes it back before falling unconscious again.

 

 

* [ SNS-F10 is Symbiote Nutrient Solution final version 10. ]

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Flash is finally released from the hospital wing at the LIFE Foundation, Anti-Venom lets him use his new legs and tries not to interfere with the technology. Flash doesn't have time for a full cycle of physical therapy, but he's advised to use the legs as much as possible before the mission so he can report any flaws in the one and a half days he has to do so. He practices with Anti-Venom as Anti-Venom creates his flesh legs through and around the hybrid HYDRA-tech and Wakandan tech machinery. They practice Anti-Venom retreating into the confines of his left leg and Flash shutting the plates behind him. But mostly they practice walking. Up and down stairs, around the block and up to the hot tub. Anti-Venom has long since healed the damage from the surgery and helped the nerves to stay in tact and connected to the machinery properly. It still hurts a little but that's from putting weight on his stumps. Flash decides to relax in the hot tub and see how the warm jets feel on his synthetic neurons. The legs are waterproof, even on the inside, so there's no worry there. Flash has just settled in when Peter and Eddie come into the roof to join him. 

“How my baby?” asks Eddie. “You look exhausted.”

“I am exhausted. I've been doing stairs and walking around the block to get used to the new prosthetics. They're not as good as Anti-Venom's, but they have good coordination and sensory input. A lot more intuitive than my old ones. Plus, you know, working knee joints.”

“Honey, you're supposed to take it easy. The doctors want you to use the legs in lieu of Anti-Venom but they don't want you to strain yourself.”

“Flash isn't good at that,” says Peter. “He always has to push himself to his body's limits. It's okay. He does know to tell us that he needs help when he does. Right, buddy?”

“Peter, you're so annoying. I don't need help, and if I do, I'll ask for it. For now, just chill with the in the hot tub with me and shut the hell up.”

“Shutting up now.”

“You don't have to be so hard on Peter, Flash. He's just concerned. Don't be a dick to him because he cares about you.”

“I'm not being a dick!”

“You're defensive and moody at best,” Eddie says. “I know your legs are a sensitive subject, but we're here for you. We're not against you. We're not judging you. We love you.”

Flash sighs. “I'm sorry for being defensive.”

“It's okay,” says Eddie. He pulls Flash into his lap and grips the metal legs like he would grip Anti-Venom's for leverage. “These aren't bad. You don't need to be ashamed.”

“I'm not— okay, I'm a little ashamed.”

“Would you give Bucky shit about his arm?”

“Never.”

“Then don't give yourself shit for these,” Eddie says with a squeeze. He kisses Flash's neck and Flash relaxes into his hold. 

“I guess you're right,” says Flash. “If I have to wear these at least they're cool. I bet Tony would've put repulsor engines in them though.”

“He still might. You never know.”

“And I can still take these off when I need to. It's a hassle to get them off, but Anti-Venom can still form my normal legs around the… what the hell did the doctors call the parts I can't take out?”

“‘Bases’. They're the prosthetic bases.” 

“Yeah, those. They hurt a little just 'cause I'm not used to having anything on my stumps, but I guess they're not all bad. If that's the price I have to pay to be able to take these monstrosities off, it's really a small price.”

“Hey, we paid a lot for those 'monstrosities’.”

“I know. I'm sorry. I just feel like a freak. Bucky's a cool assassin and it was something done to him. A symbol of what he survived. Mine are just proof that I can be entirely useless at times.”

“Hey, now! None of that! You are not, have never been and will never be useless. You told me yourself you can manage without help or prostheses. I believe in you. You should, too.”

Peter positions himself between Flash's knees, a hand on each, and kisses his thighs. “What are you doing, Parker?” Flash asks.

“Lasher's at an arcade with Greg and Axel. I thought I could make you feel a little better.” 

“What if your brother comes up here?”

“Up to you. You're on his list, so he might want to help me help you out. But I'm wearing your collar. I'm not going to abandoned you to suck spider-dick.”

“Good enough. Eddie, you wanna pull yours out underneath mine? We could get a two for one. Would you like that, Parker?”

“Sounds hot,” says Eddie.

“Very hot,” says Peter.

He gets to work, pulling out his doms’ dicks and servicing them like a pro. He takes care of Flash first, teasing Eddie all the while and by the time they're done, Flash feels a little bit better about his legs. Peter had stroked them and rubbed against them all the while, teasing Flash through his synthetic neurons. He's just finished Eddie up when Kaine comes up the stairs with rice cakes and two bottles of liquor. 

“Don't let me stop you. I can chill,” Kaine says as Peter puts the finishing touches to the end of Eddie's climax.

“Don't worry. We're good here. Really, really good,” says Eddie.

“Rice cakes?” asks Flash. “Since when do we have rice cakes in the house?”

“I bought some while I was out today. They taste like chalk and cardboard had a baby that went stale, but they're good carbs. Here, try one.” 

Kaine hands rice cakes to Peter and Eddie but Flash says, “No thanks, man. There is no way I'm eating that.”

“Then have a drink with me,” Kaine says, pouring two flutes of Irish creme. “You look like you could use one.”

“I swear, sometimes I think you're trying to turn us all into alcoholics,” Flash says, but he takes the flute Kaine offers him and sets it down next to the hot tub. Eddie lifts Flash from his lap and they make a space between them where Peter squeezes in, happy to be so close to his loved ones. He didn't admit it to anyone, but Peter was really worried about the surgery, especially while it was happening. There were Wakandan scientists there to help, but it's not like Princess Shuri or a genius of her caliber was there. If there had been, he wouldn't have worried so much. As it was his attempts to reassure Trevor and Kaine rang empty and hollow. Kaine pretended not to need it as much, but Kaine was worried too. He just doesn't show that sort of things like Trevor does. Trevor is open and his feelings are clear to read from across the room. With Kaine, his tells are written in code: the places he looks in a room (down left corners mean he's angry and down right corners mean he's afraid), the accumulative tenseness of his face and where he's tense (tense jaw means he's either angry of feels helpless while tense brow indicates uncertainty or sadness) and the way he moves his hands (if he's rubbing the spinneret glands on his wrists, it means he's anxious but not angry). There was a lot of spinneret rubbing and furrowed brow from Kaine today.

“I’m not trying to make you a drunk, I'm just trying to get you drunk. There's a distinct difference.”

“I'll just have Anti-Venom fix it where I can't get more than lightly buzzed,” says Flash. 

“That's the spirit!” Kaine says. Peter groans, but Eddie wraps a comforting arm around him. Eddie's still in afterglow and Peter leans into the touch like he always does with Eddie. It's going to be a long twenty days with them gone. He wonders if they'll feel the time as shorter or longer than he will on Earth.

“Flash, show Kaine your legs,” Eddie says. Flash lifts one out of the water and Kaine reverently holds his foot examining it before moving forward and putting the ankle on his shoulder to examine the calf and knee. 

“You're beautiful,” is all Kaine says, giving Flash his ankle back and sitting back in his seat. It definitely made Flash feel better about himself. Something the Parker brothers must get from somewhere. Flash leaves his ankle forward in the bottom of the hot tub and Kaine rubs it with his foot. “You're gorgeous. Never think otherwise.” How apt. Just earlier Flash was thinking the prostheses made him uglier than he was without legs, but Kaine knew just what to say and how to say it. It's clear Kaine has no sexual intentions, but the openness with which he said those words, coming from him, makes a world of difference. 

“I'll get used to them,” Flash says. “It'll just take me some time to get to where you guys are with it.”

“That's okay, take all the time you need,” says Eddie. “We'll be here for you. ‘Til the end of the line.”

“You've been talking to Steve, haven't you?” says Flash.

“Bucky said it was the most romantic thing he'd ever heard. Thought I'd give it a try.”

“You know, Bucky said it first. Steve's just the one who keeps saying it.”

“I didn't know that. Either way, did it work? Are you properly wooed/encouraged?”

“Yeah, I think I am. Thanks, Eddie. Thanks, Kaine.”

“What about me?” asks Peter.

“Thanks, nerd,” Flash says, tugging on Peter's collar to draw him into a kiss. Peter smiles when they part and Flash can't help but smile, himself. “Seriously, thank all of you. I really need the encouragement now. With Anti-Venom, I've been able to push aside my issues with my legs, but that's not healthy and I still have a lot to process.”

“Drink your drink, Flash,” says Kaine.

Flash realizes for the first time since he set his drink down that it's there, and picks it up, taking small sips to avoid gulping it down like his father did. When he's had a few, he puts the drink down and puts an arm around Peter. 

“So what are we going to do tonight?” Flash asks.

“Well, you still have tomorrow night but I was wondering if we could pass the torch with Peter tonight,” says Kaine. “I mean, I'm probably gonna be with him while you're gone and I want you all to have a memorable first time with me. Maybe you have room for four in the bed tonight?”

“Uhh…” Flash says, trailing off like he doesn't know what to say. 

“Well,” Eddie says, “if we're making it about sharing Peter with you, that's great. No fucking my future husband though. At least not until we get back. That okay with you, honey?”

“Yeah, that works. Maybe we could do that thing with Parker with Kaine. I don't think three of us will fit at the same time, but—”

 **“—Dads!”** Lasher yells as he runs towards the hot tub. **“How are you, Flash? Are you okay?”**

“I see the arcade did nothing to wind you down.”

**“It helped us chill, but now we can chill with you guys. Greg and Axel are coming up, too. How are the legs Flash? Do you feel better than you did after surgery?”**

“I'm feeling better. Thanks for asking, bud. I know this isn't easy on you either.”

**“We were really worried while you were under the knife. We know surgeries can be risky, and we don't know how you deal with all the mad scientists. I only knew the ones at the old LIFE Foundation but then you had the S.H.I.E.L.D. people and the new LIFE Foundation and those scientists from out of the country. How do you do it?”**

“This was hardly mad-science, Lasher,” says Flash.

**“It was when they did it to Sergeant Barnes.”**

“That was very different. He was being used and hurt. This is an experimental procedure but I had the best medical care possible and everyone was trying to take care of me. The people who did that to Bucky were using him, but the people who did this for me were helping me. We have similar prosthetics but aside from us both losing limbs in military service and the design of the prosthetics being similar, this is nothing like what happened to Bucky. Did you get to talk to him today?”

**“Yeah, we talked a little, and he said that if he ever has a son, he wants him to be as cool as us. But mostly he just sat there without blinking. Captain America was worried about him, but Nat said he just needs some time to not think when he gets too worried. She said it's almost like meditation for him, but it has to do with how his brain works now. She said there's nothing wrong with taking a break from things. We think he was in soldier mode, though. We saw a rumor online that he was afraid to blink when he gets like that because the bad people used to punish him for anything human.”**

“I doubt he was in soldier mode,” says Eddie. “Nat was probably right. I bet he was just taking a break from thinking. Sometimes I wish I could clear my head that well.” Eddie gives Flash a look over Lasher's shoulder. They both know what must've happened, and Nat did a good job of giving Trevor a cover for it. Flash never expected Bucky to care enough to have a soldier-mode-flashback while worrying about him. It's a testament to their friendship that it even happened. Still though, if they can spare Lasher from the truth, they both know they should. They say this with their eyes while Lasher starts trying to take Flash's drink. Kaine shoots a web and pulls Lasher's hand away. 

**“Drat!”** he says. **“Almost had it.”**

“Not on my watch kiddo,” says Kaine.

“Good to know we'll have someone looking out for him while we're gone,” says Eddie.

“Always,” says Kaine. “But at this point I think it's more like a game he doesn't expect to win more than it's actually about drinking. We haven't been keeping the liquor under lock and key and I've been measuring the alcohol, and nothing's unaccounted for. If he really wanted to drink, he'd do it behind our backs rather than right in front of us where he can be caught.”

“What if we knew you were measuring?” asks Lasher. **“What if we know that this is the only way we'd get away with it?”**

“Then you'd dilute it with distilled water. But you haven't. I've been taste-testing. And now that you know I taste test it, you know watering it down would be useless.”

**“Well…. What if… what we knew you'd know and… drat, you've got us again.”**

“Just admit it's about getting away with it right in front of our eyes,” says Flash.

**“Okay. But we still look forward to drinking with you when we're older.”**

“That's fine, just don't drink as a minor,” Eddie says. “Even if I wanted to let you, which I don't for several very good reasons, I couldn't because that would be grounds for them to take you away from me. Or try, at the very least.”

**“You said we could talk about it when we're eighteen, right?”**

“We can _discuss_ it. I will still have a dozen reasons for you not to drink.”

**“Aww. What about marijuana? Can I smoke marijuana when I'm twenty-one?”**

“No.”

**“But—”**

“No!”

**“Okay.”**

“Calm down, everyone!” Axel calls from across the roof. “There's no need to panic. I have arrived.”

Flash blurts out a laugh and Eddie chuckles. “Jeez, Axel, you remind me so much of Johnny sometimes,” Peter says.

“Storm?” Axel says hopefully.

“Yeah, he's got a big head too, only he's a movie star-celebrity-stunt driver-racecar driver-superhero-astronaut and you're still in the spider-closet.”

“Well, you all know who I am. I am offended that one of my adoring fans would say such a thing, Spider-Man.” Peter laughs.

“Well, one adoring fan to another, Johnny gets sick of the attention half the time. The other half he soaks it up like a sponge does water, but he really does get sick of the fame. Something to think about before revealing your identity to anyone.”

“Thanks, Peter. Believe it or not, I actually appreciate that.”

“Axel,” Kaine says, “you and Greg can have my bed tonight. I'm gonna be in Eddie's room with him, Flash and Peter.”

“Okay, no prob. We'll miss you.”

“I know you will. You won't have to miss me tomorrow night. I'm just going to… tell you later when Lasher isn't giving me that look and Eddie looks that pissed.”

“Right on. No need to explain.”

 **“Does this mean you're all gonna get married?”** Lasher asks. **“I mean, if Dads are with Spider-Man and Kaine and Kaine is with Axel and Greg, does that mean that everyone's together?”** Eddie gapes at him and Flash does the same.

“No, kid. It just means my brother’s a slut and I've got a clonecest pass.”

 **“That's a thing?”** says Lasher

“Still the stupidest thing I've ever heard,” says Peter.

“Shush, Pete! Grown-ups are talking. Yes, it's a thing. Some people think clonecest counts as masturbation since their bodies are identical.”

**“But you're not identical. Your hair is slightly lighter than his, and you’re a lot more muscular. Peter's got a body closer to Axel.”**

“Astute observation,” Axel says, wiggling his eyebrows at Peter.

“Don't ruin this for me kid. If I have a DNA test matched against Pete's, it comes out the same.”

**“So you're saying it doesn't count as sex if someone has the same DNA?”**

“No, I'm saying it counts as sex, just not cheating.”

Lasher thinks on this for a minute. **“Does that mean Greg and Axel can be with Peter and Ben without it being cheating?”**

“Uhh,” Kaine says.

“See, stupidest thing,” says Peter.

“Does it, Kaine?” Axel says.

“No, I think since Ben and Peter aren't identical to either Greg or Axel, it still counts.”

 **“What about identical twins,”** asks Lasher. **“Do they count the same way clones do?”**

“No, twins are natural siblings,” Kaine says. “That's incest instead of clonecest. That would totally count as cheating.”

“What about Venom and Anti-Venom. Anti-Venom is Venom's clone, so when they're together, it counts as masturbation? We mean, they even have identical memories up to a certain point.”

“That is something you'll have to ask your dads. I'm sure they could shed some light on this, right, Eddie?”

“We're changing the topic. Lash, we'll tell you when you're older.”

**“We’re _seventeen_!”**

“When you're older.”

Lasher sighs. **“Yes, sir. ...Wait, does that just mean you don't have an answer yet?”**

“We can have sex talks when you're old enough to have sex.”

**“Fine, but don't expect me to let you make those decisions for me then.”**

“I wouldn't, that would be unhealthy.”

**“Then you won't scare off people you think are using us for money?”**

“I didn't say that. You can choose who you date, but I can choose who to scare off.”

**“You're ridiculous, Dad.”**

“Wanting the best for you isn't ridiculous. I promise, you'll understand why I do what I do, someday.”

**“Doesn't help us right now. Okay, we won't mention how we can hear it every time someone has sex in the house if you let us have a glass of wine when you get back from the comet.”**

“What makes you think I'm ashamed to hear that?” asks Eddie.

**“Not ashamed. Just averse to answering our questions. We have a lot of them.”**

“Please, no.”

**“Why does Peter sometimes call you Da—”**

“—Okay, deal!”

**“That's what we thought.”**

“What if I'm the one to answer questions?” asks Flash. I don't mind telling him what's going on with stuff.

**“Is there a word for when Venom chokes you with his tongue?”**

“Lingual-erotic-asphyxiation.”

“It doesn't help if you have the conversation in front of me,” says Eddie.

“Okay. Let's save the rest for when we get back,” says Flash. 

**“Do we still have a deal about that glass of wine?”** Lasher asks.

“I'll think about it. A glass of wine won't answer your questions, though.”

“I'll make that deal,” says Flash. “If you never again make Eddie uncomfortable with awkward sex questions again, I will pour you one flute of champagne if Lasher purges it from your system entirely after one hour.”

“Flash, don't—” Eddie starts, but Flash gives him a look.

“It's a reasonable deal,” Flash says.

“Except the part where it's illegal,” counters Eddie.

“When did you have your first drink?” asks Flash, knowing that he first drank at fourteen by stealing whiskey from his father's liquor cabinet.

Eddie stays quiet.

“This is a one-time deal,” Flash tells Lasher. “No more asking for drinks or trying to drink behind our backs or right in front of us. Deal?”

**“Deal.”**

They shake on it and that's that.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


That night, after Lasher's asleep, Kaine gets out of bed, kissing each of his lovers before quietly slipping out his door and up to Flash's and Eddie's room. 

“Took you long enough,” whispers Peter. Trevor's got rainforest sounds and whale songs playing in his room and there's thunderstorm sounds playing in theirs. Not exactly romantic, but it might keep Lasher from distinguishing the noises they will no doubt be making.

“I had to make sure he was sleeping. It's not like I could go check on him without waking him.”

“It's possible,” says Peter.

“Too risky,” says Kaine. “I'm sorry you guys had to wait.”

“It's alright Kaine,” says Eddie. “How do you want to do this? Are you willing to be a Beta Male like Flash in this?”

“Sure. I'm cool with that. Does that make you the Daddy Dom?

“Let's not call it that. That implies something I have no interest in. I can be the Alpha Male. Does that work?”

“Sure, Alphie.”

“There is no winning with you, is there?” groans Eddie.

“Just to clarify though, Alphie, we aren't doing puppy play, just using concepts of pack mentality for dominance rankings. Right?”

“That's right. And call me Alphie one more time and we aren't doing this.”

“Sorry, Sir.”

“That's better. So Kaine, why don't you join us in the shower? It's large enough for four people and I wouldn't mind getting a good look at you. We'll all need to be clean anyways.”

“Sounds good,” Kaine says before dropping his clothes and putting them in a pile in the corner. Naked, he pulls Peter into a deep kiss sand smacks his ass. Next he goes to Eddie kneeling so he can help Eddie take off his shoes and socks. Flash nudges Peter.

“Get down there with your brother. I want your lips on his dick the minute his clothes are off. When Kaine finishes with his left shoe Peter starts on his right, licking his sock before taking it off. Eddie gives an encouraging smile. Kaine positions himself behind Peter on their knees and wraps his left arm around Peter's abs while using his other hand to help Peter undo Eddie's belt while Flash helps Eddie take his shirt off. Once Eddie's pants are down, Kaine helps him step out of his jeans as Peter licks him though his underwear. When that's done, Kaine slides Eddie's boxer-briefs down while Peter starts licking him all over and taking him in his mouth. Meanwhile, Anti-Venom has started up Flash's pheromones and four sets of eyes dilated at the same time. 

“You smell delightfully sinful,” says Kaine to Flash. He steps back away from Peter and helps Flash out of his pajama pants, licking his prosthetic legs and running his hands up and down them. Flash's breath hitches and Kaine looks up at him. “We should've done this sooner,” says Kaine.

“This feels like the right time to me,” says Flash. Kaine leans down, still on his knees and begins kissing all the way up Flash's leg, passing from metal to flesh as if nothing changed. When he reaches Flash's crotch, he starts to take him out of the white and black speedo he's wearing, but it dissolves. Kaine recognizes the phenomenon as Klyntar clothing absorbing back into the skin and he hungrily mouths at Flash's balls and cock. Flash is starting to get hard and Kaine runs a hand across his chest and down his abs as he engulfs Flash's dick and sucks hard, being met with a hearty moan as Flash brings a hand to the side of Kaine's face. Thunder echoes in the background and Kaine starts licking up Flash's body, standing as he does so and stopping at Flash's neck to nip and suck until he leaves little marks. 

“Switch,” Eddie says and Peter kneels by Flash as Eddie takes Kaine's hand and leads him away from Flash who sits on the bed so Peter will have an easier time licking his feet.

Kaine is about to ask what Eddie wants of him, but Eddie captures him in a passionate kiss and moves Kaine's hand to his cock. Kaine isn't ready for the size. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Eddie seemed big, but between Peter's mouth being around it and Kaine being somewhat occupied at the time, he hadn't really gotten a good look at it. Now, as he breaks the kiss with Eddie and sees it in his hand, he goes weak at the knees. It's easily over thirteen inches and so fat he could fit a silver dollar between his thumb and forefinger if he wraps his hand around it. “Flash is a very lucky man,” is all Kaine can think of to say. All of his smartass remarks are lost to him because the shock of Eddie's size is too much for him to handle. He finds himself kneeling, but Eddie pulls him up and kisses him hard on the mouth.

“Not yet, Little Spider. Soon,” Eddie says, and he grabs the back of Kaine's neck while putting two fingers to his mouth. “Suck, Spider.”

Before Kaine can respond with the thoughts he's been trying to put together, Eddie eases his fingers into Kaine's mouth and pulls him closer by the neck. Kaine starts sucking on Eddie's fingers, salivating as much as he can. He knows where they're going next and wants them as slippery as possible. Venom's tongue comes out of Eddie's mouth and teases Kaine's open mouth before playing with his tongue around the fingers currently occupying the space there. Kaine thinks to himself, _that's one way to shut me up_. 

Eddie isn't sure what he's doing. He's thought of Kaine as his pseudo-son, but now he's having whole new feelings about him. He didn't expect to enjoy him so much, but his taste and the way he pants and the way his tongue plays with his own has him thinking very unfatherly things. He removes the fingers from Kaine's mouth and kisses him fully while pulling Kaine's butt-cheeks apart and sliding two fingers at his entrance, teasing his muscles a bit before slowly sliding one fingertip in. Kaine has taken to holding Eddie's cock in one hand while rubbing his muscular chest with the other and he finally puts together his thought that keeps falling apart from the intensity and intimidation from being with Eddie. As Eddie's second finger begins to slide inside of him Kaine wimpers, “Daddy?”

“Yes, Kaine?”

“I want to call you 'Daddy’. May I?”

Eddie pauses, unsure of how to answer. To give himself more time to think, he captures Kaine in a full mouth kiss and their tongues play against each other like shifting water in a bathtub, rolling back and forth and smoothly sliding over each other. Eddie breaks the kiss when he makes his decision. “Yes, Kaine. You may call me that.” He gently slides his fingers further into Kaine, and Kaine moans, leaning further into Eddie's chest.

“So good, Daddy.”

Peter snickers. It sounds funny with half a metal foot in his mouth, but Flash laughs with him. He pulls his foot back and grabs the hair on the side of Peter's head, pulling him close and kissing him. “You aren't one to laugh, Parker. You call him the same thing.” 

“Yeah, but I'm a twink. It's different if I call someone ‘Daddy’.”

“That is small thinking, Parker. Open that mind up.”

“Yes, Sir,” Peter says obediently.

“That wasn't an order, Dorkwad. Just shut up and suck my toes.”

“Yes, Sir.”

As Kaine overhears this, he doesn't respond, even mentally to it. His mind is lost in Eddieland and he couldn't think of a single person on the planet he would rather be submissive to. It occurs to him that he's doubting whether or not he wants to be Axel's Dom anymore. With someone like Eddie, he could give up every dominant bone in his body. But only with Eddie. He doesn't want anyone else to dominate him or humiliate him or make him scream 'Daddy!’, but with Eddie he feels like he wants nothing else. That's something to think about another time. He can psychoanalyze himself when this is over. For now, he's just enjoying being with another man who makes him feel weak at the knees. Just when he thinks he's about to get fucked or be able to suck Eddie's monstercock, Eddie calls out “Switch,” and Kaine feels deflated and hungry for more. Peter quickly starts licking Eddie's pits and Eddie catches his hair in his hand and drawing him up into a forceful kiss before lifting his arm to give Peter a better angle to go after his pits with. 

Kaine goes over to Flash and tackles him on the bed. “Your fingers. My ass. Now, punk.”

“Fuck yeah,” Flash says as he spits in his own hand. 

“Allow me,” says Kaine, licking the spit up and sucking on Flash's fingers until he's thoroughly coated Flash's fingers in a mixture of their saliva. “My ass. Now.”

Flash readily complies, picking up where Eddie left off and gently forcing his fingers all the way in. Kaine lets out a muffled moan as he kisses Flash on the mouth and gently sucks his tongue. Kaine rubs his hard dick over Flash's and notes that they're both about the same size. Both well above average but not intimidating like Eddie. Kaine even lets a hand stray to Flash's ass and gives his ass cheek a firm squeeze. Eddie breaks away from kissing Peter to call Kaine out on his mistake.

“If I see you touching Flash's ass one more time, you have two options. Either you will never call me 'Daddy’ again or I will spank you until you honest-to-God cry like a baby.”

“Got it, Sir. No squeezing the Flash cheeks.”

“Good. You can orally please him in the front but stay away from his middle or back. Capiche?”

“Capuche.”

“Good Spider.”

Kaine actually beams at the praise, something very out of character for him. Why hadn't he realized he felt this way about Eddie before? It was different when Eddie had Anti-Venom, but when Greg asked him to make a list of five people he'd want to be with outside his relationship, Eddie and Flash had been on it. In all honesty, he put Flash on there because he didn't want the limitation of not sharing since Eddie was at the top of the list. Why had he even thought to put Eddie on the list?

**_We want him. Good mate._ **

_Oh, no_ , Kaine thinks. He realizes what Carnage had wanted all along — what he'd been denying about himself ever since he thought it was possible. He feels between his legs just to make sure.

**_Not yet. First, we want his love. His approval._ **

Kaine gets it. He wants Eddie's approval too. And Venom's. Carnage seems to know him better than he knew himself but…

_Is that why I want him to be my daddy?_

**_You want him as Daddy. We want him as father. And mate. It's happy coincidence._ **

Kaine isn't sure it's coincidence, but he's too in lust with the man to back out now. He really does love that Eddie's willing to let him call him 'Daddy’. Maybe in time, Eddie would want him another way too. Flash might be okay with it, and it would really take both of their approvals. Kaine decides he should push that whole topic aside and enjoy Flash’s fingers inside him.

Soon though, Eddie is pulling them off the bed and guiding them to the bathroom. “Kaine, you're going to eat Parker's ass while he sucks Flash's dick. I'm going to take a leisurely shower while you do and when you're ready to fuck Parker, you're going to do it and I'm eating you out. Got it?”

“Yeah, Sweetie,” says Flash.

“Yes, Daddy,” both Parkers say at the same time. 

They get to work on their assigned positions, and Eddie starts washing himself up. At different points, he pulls each one of the others out to thoroughly clean them them and rinse them before putting them back into their positions. He's just finished with Kaine when Peter gets on his knees in front of his clone. “May I, Daddy?” Peter says, taking Kaine's junk in his hand.

“You may, Spider.”

Peter quickly goes to work slurping up and down Kaine's cock. Eddie doesn't waste the opportunity and kneels behind Kaine, pulling his hips back and his back slightly forward. Peter adjusts quickly, deepthroating his clone and eliciting sounds that turn them all on. Eddie starts tonguefucking Kaine mercilessly with his symbiotic tongue and pulling on his own dick to make sure he's ready. When they're both ready, Eddie tonguefucks Peter for a short while while Flash makes out with Kaine. Then Flash holds Peter's wrists above him on the wall while Kaine steps behind Peter and slides himself in. Eddie is thankfully much slower with his entrance, pushing in only a little at a time. By the time he's all the way in, his slow smooth thrusting pushes Kaine further into Peter and Eddie does most of the work and Kaine and Peter are both fucked beyond bliss onto a whole other realm of euphoria. Flash is still holding Peter's hands above him, but Kaine positions his hands over Peter's and Flash lets go. He busies himself with caressing Eddie's back while Eddie drives them home into a triple orgasm that leaves Kaine and Peter filled and both wanting more. Then, Flash and Eddie take them lovingly into bed and they position Kaine laying against Eddie's chest between his legs while Peter straddles and mounts Kaine. Peter leans forward kissing Kaine as he grinds down against him and Flash lays over Peter, pushing in on top of Kaine and spreading Peter's ass cheeks while driving himself in further until his and Kaine's heads touch inside of Peter.

“Let me do all the work,” Flash says as he starts grinding forward. Before long, he's plunging into Peter with enough force to push him off Kaine, but Flash is holding his hips down to keep that from happening. Soon, Kaine is reaching a climax as Flash's dick rubs against his and the added lubrication pushes Peter and Flash over the edge and into euphoric oblivion. 

When they're done, Flash sits back and cleans Peter and Kaine both with his tongue and the four of them fall asleep together, all on top of each other like they were. As Kaine nods off to sleep he decides that he really wants Eddie to stay his Daddy. This night can't be the only one like that. It just can't. 

Little does he know Eddie has plans for his new lover.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Eddie wakes up holding Kaine and Flash who, in the night, moved up next to Kaine with Peter splayed on top of them. He has an arm over each of them and notices Venom's strong black arms are there. It's after realizing that that he becomes aware that he's fully shifted into Venom in his sleep. 

_V, did we do anything while I was sleeping?_

**_No. We just wanted to watch over them while you slumbered._ **

Eddie is thankful for that. Venom is cautious but humans are so fragile, and they've all been through an exhausting night. Eddie slept very well and doesn't want to disturb the others’ sleep. It isn't long before Kaine and Peter wake up to go to the bathroom at the same time and both pee into the toilet with perfect aim while standing next to each other. Venom chuckles at their synchronicity. **“Our little spiders,”** he says fondly.

It's another hour before Flash wakes up. By then Venom has morphed back into Eddie and Eddie has fallen asleep again. When Flash wakes up the first thing he does is turn and wrap his arms around Eddie. He gives light kisses on Eddie's jaw and neck until he wakes up. 

“Good morning, handsome,” Flash says.

“Good morning, baby. How are you feeling today? Did you get some good rest?”

“I slept really well. Thanks, Sweetheart. For everything. It meant a lot to me.”

“I'm glad you had a good time.”

“I know what you want to do and I'm all for it.”

“All for what?”

“I saw the look in your eyes. You want to keep Kaine. I'm all for it. I know it makes you both happy and he's open to a dynamic with the three of us. I know it's a little different than it is with Peter, but I think it's a good call. We should get it for him before we go.”

“I was thinking about that. I've already got a spare.”

“Let's give it to him today.”

“Okay, Honey, we will.”

They retrieve Kaine from the kitchen where he's scrounging for leftover kolaches and take him upstairs. 

“Kaine,” Eddie starts. "We want to give you something. It's a responsibility and a symbol of our love for you. Will you wear it?” Eddie says holding out the collar identical to Peter's.

“I want you to have the only key to wear. Flash can have the spare in case there's an emergency, but I want my Daddy to be the key holder. I love you both, but I belong to Eddie.”

“I know,” says Flash. “It's okay. I'm glad that you want me to have the spare.”

“I accept those terms, Little Spider. May I?” Kaine leans forward and exposes his neck. Eddie latches the collar on and adds the key to his belt chain. He takes off the chain and hands it to Kaine. “They only come off for swimming and patrols.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The hugs goodbye are the hardest part. Eddie kisses Lasher on the head and holds Kaine and Peter close as he hugs them a little longer than the others. He gives Greg and Axel hearty, encouraging hugs and gives Leslie a kind and gentle one. Kaine's in charge of the house while they're gone and though Eddie would never have guessed it, he thinks everything is in the right hands. 

Flash takes longer, drawing out hugs into minutes until it's time to go. They leave the hangar and prepare to board the rocket. 

Though they aren't supposed to wear jewelry initially, Eddie and Flash are both wearing their engagement bands and Flash is wearing his collar with a key. Eddie is wearing a leather necklace with Kaine's spare key on it, and though he knows they'll be back safe and sound, he'll miss Leslie and the boys so much, as well as Venom's children. He doesn't want to leave, but he knows it's for a good cause. The reasons for it are undeniable and his expertise needed, but even the thought of fathering his future children doesn't take the heartache of being separated from his kids and lovers away.

  


  



	42. Drifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knock at the door leads to a huge surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Earth below us,  
> Drifting, falling,  
> Floating weightless,  
> Coming home"
> 
> \-- _Major Tom_ by Peter Schilling

It's four in the morning, and there's a knock at the door. At first, only Lasher hears it, but by the time he gets to the door, the knocking is loud and frantic. Kaine is running down the stairs, followed by Axel and Greg. Lasher opens the door to see a blond boy, roughly his age with bruises covering the entire left side of his face and split swollen lips. His left eye is swollen shut and his nose and mouth have blood on them.

“I'm really sorry to disturb you, but I need to see Eddie!” the kid says, gasping and sobbing. If he is startled by Lasher's appearance, it doesn't show. “Eddie Brock! He's my brother and...” the kid starts sobbing and clearly can't stop the tears. 

Kaine takes the lead, gently pushing Lasher aside. “Who did this to you, kid?”

“My— my dad! He's trying to follow me, but I think I lost him. Please, help me hide! I can't go back!”

“Get inside,” says Kaine. In the back of his mind, he's suspicious, but he also knows that he could single-handedly take care of any threat to his family. He leads the wounded teen to a chair in the kitchen and begins getting wet towels ready to soak up the blood and clean the wounds. Lasher doesn't wait though. He puts his pseudopods on the wounds and uses his constituent matter to seal the wounds shut. He doesn't heal the insides of the mouth or nose, but at least the cuts and splits are better. When Kaine sees the external wounds are healed he turns to Axel. “Get the first aid kit and some ibuprofen or Advil. Something to help with the swelling.”

Kaine turns to the sobbing teen and says, “Take your time to talk. It's okay now. You're safe. Your father can't touch you here. In fact, he's lucky we're taking care of you right now instead of hunting him down like an animal. Now tell me, when did this start?”

“He's always h– hit me, but when he f– found out th–that Eddie was successful and w– was going to marry a man, he lo– lost it. He said I'm gonna turn out to be a f– faggot just like my brother and h– he started hitting me, a– and then he got a crowbar a– and...”

“It's okay, just breathe.” Kaine says. “Did this just happen?”

“An hour ago. I w– was trying to find the ad– address. Eddie said if I n– need anything, I should find him.”

“Did Eddie know about this?”

“I never told him. D-dad said i-if I told anyone h–he would cut out my tongue.”

“That's it, police won't get involved. I'll murder the monster by the time they find him,” Kaine says, dead seriousness in his voice.

“Don't kill Eddie's dad,” says Axel. “There are other ways to handle this. If the police don't do their job, then we'll do something to make sure this doesn't happen again. In the meantime, we should call the police.”

“You're right,” Kaine says, though his voice says he doesn't believe it. “Will you talk to the police, kid?”

“Y–yes. I thought I couldn't, but I didn't have anyone to turn to.”

“You do now. What's your name kid?”

“D– Dylan “

“Alright Dylan. We're going to call the police and when they get here, you're going to tell them exactly what you told me, understand?”

“Y– yes.” 

“Good.” And with that Kaine dials 9-11 and tells the police what Dylan told him. When the police arrive at the loft, Kaine and Lasher both talk to them. Lasher explains that he used alien abilities to heal the surface cuts on Dylan's face, and the police take it in stride. The captain, an older gentleman in good shape approaches Lasher.

“We know all about you Mister Trevor Brock. Ever since the incident with your custody hearing, law enforcement has been retrained on how to deal with superhumans. If you ever become a vigilante, you'll have my support, son.”

Kaine can't stand it when he hears Dylan outline the details of his abuse. His father's always been like this. He was a teenager before he found out that other parents aren't like that. He still barely grasps the concept that it was wrong and not his father's right. When Kaine hears that part, he puts a fist through the wall. The police take Lasher and Dylan to the living room after that and talk to them there. It's ten in the morning by the time the police leave. By then, Carl Brock has been taken into custody. He was found drunk and welding a crowbar. 

Greg had the forsight to pick up breakfast from a nearby diner, coming home with several breakfast platters, pancakes and donuts. They all dig in and it turns out Dylan is starving. Not literally, thankfully, but the night and morning he's been through left him hungry as hell. 

Lasher is with him. He hasn't left his side since he arrived. Now that breakfast is over, Dylan just wants a distraction and Lasher, with Trevor's head exposed, takes him to the game room to play Mario Kart until Dylan starts nodding off. At that point, Trevor carries him to the guest bedroom, which shares a bathroom with his bedroom, and tucks him in for the night. It's two in the afternoon now, but Dylan needs his rest.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Dylan wakes up, he smells lavender. He doesn't smell smoke though so it must be a spray or an essential oil or something. He eventually finds the smell coming from the bathroom where Lasher has put an oil diffuser to create an atmosphere of calm and safety. It certainly worked, and though Dylan woke up in a strange place, he felt safe and relaxed. He knew when he woke up that he was not at home, and that was a relief. He tries to wash up as best he can, but even on low pressure, the water in the shower hits his skin too hard, and he takes to splashing himself gently with the running water. His knees are bleeding again. So is the back of his thigh where the crowbar hit him. He doesn't want to get the fluffy towels dirty with blood, so he uses paper towels to dab at the cuts with cold water until the wounds are cleaner and he can soak up the remaining blood with dry paper towels. He repeats this with his other wounds across his body, but he can't reach the ones on his back where it hurts the worst. That's possibly the only drawback to the fetal position defense. You don't take hits on your front or your face, but the wounds you get on your back are ones you can't reach. He uses almost a full roll of paper towels by the time he's through, but he figures it's better than ruining Trevor's nice towels. 

He takes in a full breath of lavender-flavored air before getting dressed and heading downstairs. It's nine at night, but everyone is still up. There are a few people he doesn't know yet, but everyone seems mostly relaxed and at ease with each other. There are more cups of Starbucks sitting on the living room coffee table than Dylan's ever seen outside a store. It smells good and he quickly finds a familiar face to ask permission.

“Hey, Mister,” Dylan says to Kaine, “may I have one of the coffees on the table?”

“Sure, if you want to be up all night. There are two that are hot chocolate. I don't know how hot they are now, but they're caffeine free and we have a microwave. Just don't leave the lid on when you nuke it. Oh, and Dylan – my name is Kaine.”

“Thanks, Kaine. Can I see Eddie now? Is he up?”

“Oh, he's up all right,” mutters Peter.

“He's actually away on business,” says Kaine. “He'll be out of the country for another sixteen days. I guess fifteen, if you don't count tonight.”

“Oh, I didn't realize,” says Dylan, dreading where the conversation is going. “Does that mean I have to leave?”

“The police said you can stay here with us until your brother comes back. Then, Eddie will decide if you stay here with him as your guardian or go into the Foster System. My bet is that Eddie would prefer you to stay here. All he needs is a DNA test to prove he's next of kin and he's likely to be your guardian. We have an empty bedroom you can use, so make yourself at home and relax. You're safe. I promise no one will harm you while you're here.”

“Thanks, Kaine.” Dylan goes to find Trevor, and he doesn't have to go far. Trevor is playing in the game room and reading a strategy guide to one of the _Zelda_ games. “Hi, Lasher. What's up?”

“Dylan, you're awake! You want to help me beat this boss?”

“Actually, I want to talk first. When we talked to the police, they called you Trevor Brock. Are we related?”

“Yeah, you're technically my adopted half uncle. Dad— I mean, Eddie adopted me earlier this year. If you're his brother than I'm your nephew.”

“But you're older than me.”

“Dad's in his thirties and you're a teenager. It kind of makes sense.”

“Yeah, okay. But don't call me 'Uncle Dylan’. I think we're closer to brothers than anything. So, big bro, what are we playing?”

“ _The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild_. It's cool so far, but it's different than some of the other Zelda games. I thought it'd be like a mix of _Skyrim_ and _Zelda_ , but it's really throwing me. In some ways it is like _Skyrim_ , but mostly it's pretty different. I thought maybe you could help me beat this boss. Here's the strategy guide, if you want to read.” Trevor hands him the book open to the appropriate page.

Dylan doesn't get it either but decides getting more Spirit Orbs and elixirs is the way to go. He starts looking through the guidebook for a shrine that can be done by puzzle and suggests they go there to start building up Link's health and stamina. Trevor agrees and off they go.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The next day, Greg takes them out for breakfast. Trevor lends Dylan some clothes that aren't torn, but they aren't quite the right fit. They're both fairly slim, but Dylan is a little shorter, so the short sleeves look a little weird on his elbows and he has to roll up the cuffs of the jeans. They go to a diner and talk about whatever Dylan wants to talk about. It's a little awkward because he can't get over the fact that Eddie is loaded. He keeps asking Trevor how long it took him to save up for all of his nice clothes and video games and consoles and computer. Dylan says he saved up for two years to get a gaming laptop, but even then it was on the cheap end with only four gigabytes of RAM and a cheap video card. Trevor doesn't know what to say. He was homeless before he met Eddie and though he didn't have the lifestyle of it, Eddie was already rich. Trevor has an allowance of roughly $1000 dollars per month plus what he makes from being a host in the Symbiotics Program. He decides to do for Dylan what Eddie did for him. It's only fair that Eddie's brother should be taken care of after everything he's been through. It's only right that Trevor help Eddie's brother the way Eddie helped him. 

“We're going shopping,” Trevor says when there's a lull in the conversation. “I'm going to buy you some new clothes and some knick-knacks for your room. What kind of toys did you like as a kid?”

“Well I was pretty into Power Rangers and Transformers, but all I had were some broken ones from good will.”

“A new movie came out a couple of years ago. Did you see it?”

“Yeah, it was awesome.”

“I'll check online and see if I can order you the new toys. I know we're a little old for that sort of thing, but at least you'll have something you like to personalize your room.”

“That's really cool of you, but I can't pay you back.”

“I'm not asking you to. I'll go ahead and order them on Amazon and the Toys Я Us website while we're waiting for the check.” Trevor pulls out his phone and does just that. 

After they get home and Greg has a moment alone with him, he says, “I'm really proud of you Trev. You're being very kind and generous. I know Eddie would appreciate you looking out for Dylan like that.”

“Eddie said I deserved a better life than I had when things were bad. I think Dylan deserves a better life, too.”

“That's very compassionate of you. Later, let's surprise Dylan with a trip to Marble Slab.”

“Great idea, Greg! I could really go for some ice cream.”

“Maybe later. You just ate.”

“Okay, then maybe after lunch, if we can wait that long.”

“Thanks for your patience. I'm sure you'll enjoy more ice cream when you are more hungry.”

“Okay, but I need to borrow Kaine for the day. Or at least a few hours. I want Dylan to see how rad his Mustang is.”

“Sounds like a plan. Why don't you make sure you're both ready to go and I'll go tell Kaine. I know he won't mind. He loves showing off his car.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Kaine does love showing off his car. They take the scenic route just so Kaine can show off the horsepower on the way to the Galleria, even though it's far enough to warrant already being a scenic route. Kaine prefers to drive fast on the roads he knows so he knows where to turn, when to break and how fast he can reasonably go. He lets Dylan put the destination in the navigation system even though Kaine knows the way by heart. Trevor has just as much fun in the back seat, leaning forward to talk with Dylan while they go to the mall to buy Dylan some clothes.

When they get there, they go to an athletic store to get tanks and long underwear for Dylan to wear while he's trying on clothes at the other stores. They get him an Eli Manning jersey and some new tennis shoes while they're there and a few baseball caps. 

When they get to Express For Men, Dylan gasps at the price tags, but Trevor tells him not to look at them and just pick out what he likes. Dylan's never been on a shopping spree like this before. It boggles his mind that Trevor isn't worried about money. When he decides on a few outfits, he goes to try them on. Two fit perfectly but they take the other three to the in-store tailor to get them fitted for him. They'll pick up the other three outfits later, so they take what they've bought so far to the Mustang and drop them off in the back seat. Next they head to the hair salon, where Dylan gets a haircut and frosted tips. Trevor insists the frosted tips build confidence. Dylan doesn't know whether that's really true or if he just feels that way psychosomatically because Trevor told him that. Either way, he feels better about himself, even if he is still covered in bruises. Next, Kaine drives them to an ice cream shop and they have dessert before they have lunch. Dylan is still in disbelief about their whole day. With all of his new clothes and new hairstyle and seemingly endless budget, he feels like a movie star or something. 

Trevor is constantly giving him encouragement, and he wonders how his brother found such an awesome kid to adopt. He just feels lucky to find a new friend and apparently a new life. Trevor explained how Carl didn't have the right to hit him just because he's his son. He said that kind of abuse is never okay and that Eddie would never hit him like that. It's hard for Dylan to even comprehend that. To him, abuse is an inextricable part of life. Something he thought everyone had to deal with. Now knowing that he's a victim of severe and uncommon abuse, Dylan doesn't know whether to feel mortified that he was so abnormal, that his assumptions of everyone else's lives were very very inaccurate, or vindicated that he was right: somewhere inside him, he didn't think he deserved that treatment. It's really a lot to process but Trevor makes it all so easy. He really does feel like family to Dylan and it's only been a couple of days. Maybe Kaine and Trevor are right. Maybe Eddie will consider keeping him. As long as he doesn't have to go back to being beaten every day, he considers each day a blessing. If Eddie decides not to keep him, at least he won't be in a worse situation than he started from. It can't get any worse than that, right?

They swing back by the tailor to pick up the outfits and head home with their bounty. On a whim, they stop by IKEA to get Dylan a new bedframe and a couple of trinkets and lamps. They take what they can in the Mustang and have the rest set to deliver.

Dylan can't believe the day he's having. It's profound, overwhelming and heart lightening. He just hopes he can see his brother soon.

  


  



	43. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaine has revelations, then, an identity crisis. There is a fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Earth below us,  
> Drifting, Falling,  
> Floating Weightless,  
> Coming home"
> 
> \-- _Major Tom_ by Peter Schilling
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Trigger Warning:  
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Clonecest, Discussions of MPreg, gender identity issues, sexual identity crisis, lover's quarrel, BDSM sex and bondage, name calling, ultimatums, showering together and dominance/submission. Not in that order.
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Greg and Axel are taking the boys out today. Trevor is excited to show Dylan his favorite arcade, and Axel and Greg are making a date of it. They'll be gone all day, and Kaine decides it's the perfect opportunity to have quality time with Peter.

“Hey, Pete. Meet me up in the hot tub in twenty minutes. Shower thoroughly and wear only a towel.”

“Why?”

“Everyone's gone today.”

“That doesn't answer my question.”

“We have the house to ourselves.”

“So…?”

“Do I really have to spell it out? I want to go skinny dipping with you, and we may or may not spooge on or in each other.”

“Oh!! Twenty minutes? I'll be there!”

“Good. Bring your liver, cause we're gonna drink. I have some heavy shit to talk about with you.”

“Umm, okay. No problem. Let me check and see if my liver's in my suitcase…”

“Pete…”

“Nope, not in there… huh! Where'd I put the damn thing?”

“You are such a dorkwad.”

“You love me, though.”

“I do love you. That's part of what I want to talk about.”

“Okay. I'll see you in twenty minutes.”

“Don't be late.”

Twenty minutes passes and Peter finds Kaine naked in the hot tub next to an ice bucket with three bottles of Jack Daniels.

“Whoa, you were serious about the drinking.”

“When am I not?”

“Good point.”

“Peter, come here. Drop the towel and get your ass in my lap.”

“Why your lap?” Peter asks innocently.

“Why do you think? I'm cold.”

“You're sitting in a hot tub.”

“Just come here, you little goofball!”

Peter acquiesces and sets himself sideways in Kaine's lap, positioning his butt accessible while getting a good balance across Kaine's thighs. He turns to Kaine and kisses him. Kaine kisses back passionately at first, then reserved.

“Peter, there's a lot on my mind lately. I just… You know what? Let's drink first.”

“That is not a healthy coping mechanism.”

“It'll loosen my lips. I have a lot to get off my chest.” Kaine passes Peter a bottle and opens one for himself. After he drinks half of his bottle in one draught, he notices Peter staring.

“I haven't seen you drink like that since before you had your Symbiote.”

“Well, I need it right now because that's _another_ thing I wanna talk about. Hurry up, Little Bro, drinky, drinky.”

Peter humors him and takes a few gulps, making a face when he pulls the bottle from his mouth and sets it beside the hot tub.

“I think I'm falling.”

“You're sitting down.”

“No, I mean, I'm falling in love. With someone who isn't one of my two gorgeous, perfect boyfriends. I didn't know I could feel this way about anyone. I thought I was already in love, but I didn't have this to compare it to.”

“They say love is a spectrum. That's how two people in love can fall even more in love. It goes on forever in each direction. Who's the lucky guy?”

“Guys.”

“Two of them?”

Kaine takes another couple of swigs. “Two of them.”

“Who are they?”

“One's you, stupid!”

Peter goes breathless in shock before voraciously kissing Kaine, sucking on his tongue and lapping at his lips. He grinds down on Kaine's lap and wraps his arms around Kaine's shoulders. 

Kaine returns the attention slowly and gently but no less passionate. He breaks away from the kiss and despite his raging hard on he says, “No, we've got to talk first. I don't… You're gonna leave. Okay? You're going back to New York and I can't be with you because we'll be on opposite sides of the country. And the other guy… I don't know if he feels the same way about me.”

“You said yourself, I could make this my new reality.”

“Don't talk like that. We both know you're leaving in the end, no matter what I feel for you, so just don't.”

“Kaine, I—”

“Sshh for a second. Let me finish. I love you more than a brother should. I love you as a brother. I love you as a romantic partner, I love you as a submissive and I love you as a friend. You are _so_ important to me Peter. Those jokes I made about the sex videos? It was a gimmick. I was trying to get you wrapped around my dick the whole time. I've never been in love like this, Pete. It's confusing. I'm your evil clone for God's sake. This never should've happened.”

“What about Greg and Axel? You love them?”

“Yeah, I do. I'd say 'with all my heart’ but I'm finding I have more heart than I thought I did. I don't want to lose you, Pete.”

“I don't have to go.”

“We both know that's a lie.”

“Kaine, I'm staying.”

“What?”

“I decided I wanted to stay the moment you said you're in love with me. I was already wanting to because I already felt that way about Eddie and Flash. Now that I know you feel the same way—”

“Same way? You love me too? I mean all of the above love me? All those things I said?”

“Yes, Kaine. I want to be with you in every capacity we have. Whether it's patrolling together or watching TV or making love or teasing each other or fighting or weird BDSM stuff—”

“It's not that weird.”

“Some of the stuff I like is.”

“But the point is, do you really love me like I love you?”

“Yes. I do, Kaine.”

“How?”

“I just do. How do you love me?”

“You're sexy, your smart, you're a role model, a real hero and in every way, you're perfect.”

Peter blushes. “You really think that?”

“Yeah, Pete. I think you're in-fucking-credible. I want you to be my life partner. Well, one of them.”

“Who else?”

“Well, there's always room for Ben.”

“You're stalling. Who else are you in love with?”

“...Eddie. I'm in love with Eddie Brock, and I don't think he loves me the same way. He has Flash. He has you. There's no room for me.”

“That's not true. You're wearing his collar because he loves and trusts you. Right here, this. These identical collars we wear are perfect because we're the same. Eddie wants you that way. The way he wants me. He doesn't just want to own you. He wants to be with you. Give us a chance. I primarily belong to Flash but I love them both. I'm in love with them both. And I'm in love with you. Just give them a chance.”

“It's my chance I'm worried about. If Flash rejects me, Eddie will reject me. I already told Flash I only belong to Eddie. I just… Pete. The only time I've ever bottomed for anyone ever, was for Eddie. I don't want to belong to anyone else. No one else could tame me except you and him. And I don't know that I want to be a dom anymore. I want to dominate you but not completely. Not like I do with Axel. I don't want to break everyone's hearts because I can't sort out my feelings. I have very very strong love for Axel and Greg, but what if I tell them how I feel, they break up with me and then Eddie takes the collar back? I can't lie to Axel and Greg. I have to tell them how I feel. But if I do, I might screw up everything and be alone!”

“You won't be alone. You have me. And I don't think you'll screw everything up. Axel and Greg gave you the go-ahead to be with Flash and Eddie and me. You're not breaking any rules.”

“Peter, you don't get it. I have permission to sleep with them, not to fall in love with them.”

“And me?”

“You're different because I'm your clone. I already love you immensely and unconditionally, and they know that. They don't know how I feel about Eddie.”

“So what are you going to do about it?”

“I'm going to ask if I can still be in a relationship with them while belonging to Eddie.”

“They already know about your collar. Even if Axel doesn't get the depth of it, I know Greg does. We've talked a little bit about it. After I was collared, Greg and I talked.”

“But what if I don't have it in me anymore to be the dom that Axel and Greg want? I've never been submissive before, ever. Eddie broke all of that down in a heartbeat. He made me want to belong to him without even trying. And now I don't feel like I can be in charge like that anymore. I don't want to be.”

“Then tell them that. Say to Greg and Axel that you still love them but need to back off being a dom for a while. They'll understand.”

“Yeah. Maybe that's what I need to do. I just want to sort out my feelings first before I talk to them.”

“That's what this is. That's what you and I are doing. We're talking through feelings and you can figure out what you want to say to them. There's no time limit on this.”

“Peter, what if I was never really in love with them and I didn't know it. I can't believe I'm _that_ guy. I was less guilt-ridden when I was a supervillain.”

“My advice to you: Tell Axel and Greg how you feel about them; tell them that you're going through an existential crisis, identity crisis, whatever this is; tell them that you need to take a break from being a dom; tell them how you feel about Eddie. After that, the ball is in their court. Just make sure you don't break up with them because you get mad or something. Let them choose to be with you or without you. You didn't choose to fall in love with Eddie but you did. Just be honest and I'm sure the rest will work itself out in the end. The worst thing you can do is try to hide it from them.”

Kaine sighs. “You're right. As soon as I'm sober, I'll talk to them. Carnage can filter it from my system when they get home. You think you can watch the kids while I talk to Greg and Axel?”

“Yeah. Whatever you need, I'm here for you.”

“Thanks, Pete. ...Huh.”

“What?”

“I just realized how cool it is that we have identical collars. We have matching outfits, too.”

“Yeah. And Flash and Eddie have identical lovers. How cool is that?”

Kaine laughs. “It's almost dorky. Like those couples who get identical ugly Christmas sweaters.” They each drink a bit more from their bottles.

“So, you wanted to say something about your Symbiote?” Peter says gently.

Kaine groans. “Okay, but you can't tell anyone. I want Eddie and Venom to umm… to ins— goddamn this is hard. I wanna do what Flash is doing. Carnage does too. We want Eddie and Venom to… fuck, I can't say it!”

“You want to grow an egg sac like Flash?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“And you want Eddie and Venom to um, inseminate the eggs?”

“Yuh-huh. But I think I want to keep the anatomy afterwards. Flash said that Anti-Venom said that the female-ish parts would disappear after they aren't of any practical use. I don't want to lose that. I guess that would make me transgender or something, but fuck it. I want Eddie to be able to have me like that whether I'm gonna get pregnant or not. I guess I want to be able to give that to him even if Flash can't. It's all mixed up in my head. I don't know what's Carnage and what's me and whether the ‘what’ is about Eddie or Venom. It's like, I love calling Eddie 'Daddy’. Is that because Venom is Carnage's dad or because I've got an inexplicable father-figure fetish?”

“Maybe both?”

“That's what Carnage said. She called it a ‘happy coincidence’.”

“Anti-Venom is magnifying and reflecting Flash's maternal instincts. Maybe Carnage is doing the same thing with you.”

“Somehow, I don't think it's the same. I've got the instinct – the drive to want to be pregnant by Eddie and Venom, but I want more than that. It's not so much I want to be a mother the way Flash does. I can't put my finger on it.”

“Klyntar mature faster than humans do. Maybe your instincts are to create a pure Klyntar instead of a human-symbiote hybrid. Flash's instincts are for babies that need more care than a baby Symbiote does. Do you think that's the difference?”

“I think so! Thanks, Pete. You're a genius!”

“Do you feel any better?”

“Not about my existential sexual identity crisis, but about the Carnage stuff, yeah, a bit.”

“Good. I have a question. Do you want to let me fuck you when you have the parts for it?”

“I have parts for it now. Oh, you didn't mean my ass. I guess I'm not entirely opposed to it. I don't want to bottom for anyone but Eddie, but I suppose that would be different. I dunno. I guess we'll see. First dibs are for Eddie though. The only way I'd let someone else do it first is if Eddie ordered me to.”

“I don't think Eddie would do that.”

“He might for Flash. I don't even know if Eddie wants me like that.”

“Only one way to find out.”

“We'll have to wait to ask them. God this is gonna suck. My anatomy's going to be ready by the time they get back. I can already feel a difference. It just hasn't made it to the surface.”

“Do you think Greg or Axel would want you like that?”

“Greg's gay, but if he wasn't I'd want him to. Hell, that might be a deal breaker right there. If I'm alien egg sac trans, Greg may not want me anymore at all. And Axel… would he even want me if I'm not his dom?”

“You're going to talk about that later today, remember?”

“Yeah. I am.”

  


  


жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж

  


  


Peter and Kaine don't play that day, much to Peter's disappointment. Kaine has too much on his mind and too many loose ends to tie up to even consider being sexual after their conversation about Kaine's feelings for people and Kaine's sexual identity crisis.

Kaine sits Greg and Axel down in neutral space. He picked the living room because it's not a bedroom and it's on the ground floor so if people want to storm out in different directions, they can. He's not really comfortable having this conversation there – or at all, for that matter – but it's a conversation that has to be had.

“Greg, Axel, I love you both so much,” Kaine starts. “This is really hard for me, so just please be gentle. I'm having a bit of an existential crisis. And a sexual identity crisis.” They look at him seriously and honest-to-God seem open and curious about what he has to say. Kaine wishes this was easier. “I need to step away from being a dom. Possibly for good.”

“Does that mean I can't call you ‘Sir’ anymore?” Axel asks.

“I'd be more comfortable if you didn't. Like I said, I'm having an identity crisis. I don't know if this will pass and everything will go back to how it was, or if I'm having a permanent change of heart. I love you both so much. Please forgive me for this.”

“You're breaking up with us aren't you?” says Greg.

“Not exactly.”

“What do you mean, 'not exactly’?” asks Greg a little defensive.

“I'm going to tell you a series of things that may lead to you breaking up with me. I don't want them to, but I want to be forward and honest with you.”

“We're listening,” says Axel, looking much softer than Greg does.

“Carnage wants to mate. With Venom. She's already developing the anatomy for it. It won't be a human hybrid, though. A regular Symbiote.”

“I thought it was going to be a lot worse,” says Greg.

“There's more. I think I want to keep the anatomy after the birth.”

“You mean be a woman?” Greg says.

“No, I mean be myself. A human male with extra pieces. Specifically an orifice about where the perineum is. If it makes you more comfortable, think of it as an extra asshole without the shit tube.”

Greg heaves a few breaths. “I support you in whatever you're going through, but I have misgivings about this. Are you going to start bottoming for us?”

“No.”

“So it'd just be another hole in you we can't use.” says Greg a little bitterly.

“What the fuck, Greg?!!” says Axel

“I'm jealous, okay. We said he could play with Eddie, and he did more than that. He gave Eddie more than he gives us. Eddie, who's not even his boyfriend, can fuck him, but we can't.”

“Greg, I'm sorry,” says Kaine. “I don't think I could bottom for anyone else.”

“So you'll wear his collar, be his bitch, have his baby, but we, _your boyfriends_ get none of that?” Greg says, exasperated.

“Please Greg. Don't break up with me over this. I love you.” There are tears in Kaine's eyes now and Axel's aren't dry either. “I told you I'm going through some things. You said you were okay with me wearing his collar.”

“That was before I knew you wanted to have his baby. Do you love him?”

“Yes.”

“Are you in love with him?”

“I think so.”

“Are you in love with us?”

“I thought I was but I don't know anything anymore. I'm really confused, Greg.”

“I'm going to make this simple for everyone,” says Greg. “Axel, you have to choose between someone who's in love with you, doesn't love anybody else, wants to marry you and have kids together and is willing to reciprocate in bed and someone who can't claim one of those attributes.”

“That's not fair, Greg!” screams Axel. “You aren't being fair to him, and you aren't being fair to me!”

“Choose, Axel. Choose now,” says Greg.

“It's okay,” Kaine says weakly. “Choose Greg. I want you two to be happy together.” Axel starts crying in earnest. 

“I want all of us to be happy together! Why can't you be a little more patient and understanding, Greg. Why can't you make a few small concessions Kaine. Have our baby instead of Venom's. Let Greg fuck you once in a while.”

“I can't,” says Kaine. “Do me a favor Axel. Put me on your list. I'm gonna miss you.”

Greg takes Axel gently by the arm. “I don't want to lose you too, baby.”

“You don't have to lose anyone. Why can't you guys see that?”

“Last chance, Axel,” says Greg, holding out his hand. Kaine gives Axel a hug and pushes him towards Greg. 

“Don't lose him over me,” says Kaine. “I'm not worth it.”

“You're both worth it.”

“If you will take one last order from me, let it be this: be happy. Go with Greg until the day he doesn't make you happy anymore.”

“Please, Sir, No.”

“Your for-real-last-chance now!”

“No! You're the one leaving, Greg. Kaine tried to be open and honest and resolve things like an adult. You on the other hand, are too jealous to see straight. Call me when you get over yourself. Kaine and I, we're both trying. It's you who's not. I won't give in to your ultimatums. I love you Greg and I never want to lose you, but you lost both of us today because you couldn't be a reasonable adult. Your last chance lasts a week. Call us at the end of the week and tell us if you're willing to compromise.”

Greg blows kisses to both of them and walks out the door.

“Why, Baby?” Kaine says. “Why didn’t you go with him? I wanted you to be happy.”

“I will be. I don't care if you get a sex change, have a hundred lovers and never bottom for me. I love you Kaine Parker and I'm not going to be coerced by Greg's inflated ego.”

“He was being reasonable. I don't know that I can give you what you need anymore.”

“Do you love me?”

“Of course, more than I ever have.”

“That's all I need.”

  


  


жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж

  


  


They were both wrong. Axel needs more from Kaine than just love and emotional support and after everything that happened, Kaine realized he needed to try. They're in Kaine's room. Axel is cuffed with his hands behind his back and Kaine is lovingly dominating him. He has Axel literally crying for release after two hours of edging him. He says all the things he knows Axel wants to hear, but there's no fire in the words. They're both emotionally exhausted. But as Kaine asks him, “Who's my little bitch?” Axel feels the same love and lust he's always felt for Kaine.

“I am,” Axel says between wracked sobs.

“Such a good little bitch. I should reward you.” Kaine starts picking up the pace, smacking his ass the entire time. “Touch yourself. Make me come.”

“Yes, Sir,” Axel says as he quickly strokes his dick to the rhythm of Kaine's movements. It isn't long before Axel's coming hard, pulsing his ass around Kaine's dick and provoking Kaine's orgasm into his ass. It's the best orgasm Axel's had since they first did anal. Kaine proved to both of them, that he can still be a dominant partner and enjoy doing it. His fears that he wouldn't be enough for Axel fell flat. He holds Axel, spent and still handcuffed, on his bed as he soothes him, rubs his hands gently all over him and calls him sweet names.

“You're such a good boy, Axel. You're beautiful and selfless and wonderful. I will never leave you, Sweetheart. I am in love with you, Axel. Never forget that.”

  


  


жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж

  


  


When Kaine wakes up the next morning, the handcuffs are still on his nightstand. He briefly considers waking Axel up to the clanking of the cuffs, but decides that may not be the best idea. They still need to process a lot and there's no way they won't be heard this time. So instead he opts to do something a little less noisy. He gently wakes Axel before telling him to hold still and be as quiet as he can. Kaine slips under the covers and sucks Axel off for a good twenty minutes, edging him for ten more before whispering against his cock, “Come, bitch.” Axel gushes immediately, warm with the intensity of Kaine's loving ministrations.

Kaine leads him to the bathroom where they kiss under the shower for about twenty minutes, all the time, Kaine whispering pet names like 'Darling’ and 'Cutie’ and ‘Sweetheart’. Kaine finds one of his matching outfits on the bed when he comes out, so he's wearing a striped rugby shirt and matching khaki cargo-shorts. Axel is just wearing Phage which today means blue tank with blue and gray pajama pants. If he goes anywhere, he can change, but for now, comfy is best. 

When they finally come downstairs, Peter is playing cards with Trevor and Dylan and wearing the same outfit as Kaine. Peter starts by saying, “You thought you were being quiet, but you weren't.”

“It's okay,” says Lasher. "We figured it was make-up sex after the fight, so it's all good.”

“Lasher, you didn't tell—” Axel starts to say.

“—I told Dylan everything.”

“He doesn't have clearance,” says Axel.

“Clearance shmearance. He already knew about Venom, he's seen me as Lasher, he had a right to know and he'd be able to put two and two together at some point. Might as well have him in the loop in case things go sideways.”

“Kid's right,” says Kaine.

“Well, at least tell me you didn't talk about the fight,” says Axel.

“Just the Cliff's notes: lover's quarrel, Greg, who's usually cool, was being a dick and Axel is staying with us instead of leaving.”

“Greg wasn't being a dick,” starts Kaine. “He had valid points and overreacted.”

“Sounds like a pretty big dick to me,” says Trevor. Dylan snorts a laugh.

Peter says “Hey, why don't you guys join the game?”

“We're going upstairs to the hot tub,” Kaine says. “It'll be SFW, so you're all welcome to join.”

“I'm in,” says Dylan before bolting towards the stairs.

“I go where he goes. Sorry Peter,” Trevor says before dashing after Dylan. “Hey D, I've got some board shorts you can borrow.”

Just as they get to the roof, Kaine and Axel get identical text messages.

=====================

Dear Kaine and Axel:

I love you both so much. I'm sorry for being a dick yesterday. I was wrong to force to you choose, Axel. And Kaine, I wasn't supportive of your personal crisis. I won't make anyone choose between me and somebody else. I realize that's unfair of me. I still think Kaine and I need to take a break. I feel like we aren't meeting each other's needs and that needs to change before we can move on. Axel, I welcome you back unconditionally. I will be yours as long as you will have me, no strings attached.  
Please forgive me for my behavior yesterday. I will always love you both.

======================

  


  



	44. Falling - Explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaine has revelations. Then he has a crisis. There is a fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Earth below us,  
> Drifting, Falling,  
> Floating Weightless,  
> Coming home"
> 
> \-- _Major Tom_ by Peter Schilling
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Trigger Warning:  
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Clonecest, Discussions of MPreg, gender identity issues, sexual identity crisis, lover's quarrel, BDSM sex and bondage, name calling, ultimatums, sexual fluids, showering together and dominance/submission. Not in that order.
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Greg and Axel are taking the boys out today. Trevor is excited to show Dylan his favorite arcade, and Axel and Greg are making a date of it. They'll be gone all day, and Kaine decides it's the perfect opportunity to have quality time with Peter.

“Hey, Pete. Meet me up in the hot tub in twenty minutes. Shower thoroughly and wear only a towel.”

“Why?”

“Everyone's gone today.”

“That doesn't answer my question.”

“We have the house to ourselves.”

“So…?”

“Do I really have to spell it out? I want to go skinny dipping with you, and we may or may not spooge on or in each other.”

“Oh!! Twenty minutes? I'll be there!”

“Good. Bring your liver, cause we're gonna drink. I have some heavy shit to talk about with you.”

“Umm, okay. No problem. Let me check and see if my liver's in my suitcase…”

“Pete…”

“Nope, not in there… huh! Where'd I put the damn thing?”

“You are such a dorkwad.”

“You love me, though.”

“I do love you. That's part of what I want to talk about.”

“Okay. I'll see you in twenty minutes.”

“Don't be late.”

Twenty minutes passes and Peter finds Kaine naked in the hot tub next to an ice bucket with three bottles of Jack Daniels.

“Whoa, you were serious about the drinking.”

“When am I not?”

“Good point.”

“Peter, come here. Drop the towel and get your ass in my lap.”

“Why your lap?” Peter asks innocently.

“Why do you think? I'm cold.”

“You're sitting in a hot tub.”

“Just come here, you little goofball!”

Peter acquiesces and sets himself sideways in Kaine's lap, positioning his butt accessible while getting a good balance across Kaine's thighs. He turns to Kaine and kisses him. Kaine kisses back passionately at first, then reserved.

“Peter, there's a lot on my mind lately. I just… You know what? Let's drink first.”

“That is not a healthy coping mechanism.”

“It'll loosen my lips. I have a lot to get off my chest.” Kaine passes Peter a bottle and opens one for himself. After he drinks half of his bottle in one draught, he notices Peter staring.

“I haven't seen you drink like that since before you had your Symbiote.”

“Well, I need it right now because that's _another_ thing I wanna talk about. Hurry up, Little Bro, drinky, drinky.”

Peter humors him and takes a few gulps, making a face when he pulls the bottle from his mouth and sets it beside the hot tub.

“I think I'm falling.”

“You're sitting down.”

“No, I mean, I'm falling in love. With someone who isn't one of my two gorgeous, perfect boyfriends. I didn't know I could feel this way about anyone. I thought I was already in love, but I didn't have this to compare it to.”

“They say love is a spectrum. That's how two people in love can fall even more in love. It goes on forever in each direction. Who's the lucky guy?”

“Guys.”

“Two of them?”

Kaine takes another couple of swigs. “Two of them.”

“Who are they?”

“One's you, stupid!”

Peter goes breathless in shock before voraciously kissing Kaine, sucking on his tongue and lapping at his lips. He grinds down on Kaine's lap and wraps his arms around Kaine's shoulders. 

Kaine returns the attention slowly and gently but no less passionate. He breaks away from the kiss and despite his raging hard on he says, “No, we've got to talk first. I don't… You're gonna leave. Okay? You're going back to New York and I can't be with you because we'll be on opposite sides of the country. And the other guy… I don't know if he feels the same way about me.”

“You said yourself, I could make this my new reality.”

“Don't talk like that. We both know you're leaving in the end, no matter what I feel for you, so just don't.”

“Kaine, I—”

“Sshh for a second. Let me finish. I love you more than a brother should. I love you as a brother. I love you as a romantic partner, I love you as a submissive and I love you as a friend. You are _so_ important to me Peter. Those jokes I made about the sex videos? It was a gimmick. I was trying to get you wrapped around my dick the whole time. I've never been in love like this, Pete. It's confusing. I'm your evil clone for God's sake. This never should've happened.”

“What about Greg and Axel? You love them?”

“Yeah, I do. I'd say 'with all my heart’ but I'm finding I have more heart than I thought I did. I don't want to lose you, Pete.”

“I don't have to go.”

“We both know that's a lie.”

“Kaine, I'm staying.”

“What?”

“I decided I wanted to stay the moment you said you're in love with me. I was already wanting to because I already felt that way about Eddie and Flash. Now that I know you feel the same way—”

“Same way? You love me too? I mean all of the above love me? All those things I said?”

“Yes, Kaine. I want to be with you in every capacity we have. Whether it's patrolling together or watching TV or making love or teasing each other or fighting or weird BDSM stuff—”

“It's not that weird.”

“Some of the stuff I like is.”

“But the point is, do you really love me like I love you?”

“Yes. I do, Kaine.”

“How?”

“I just do. How do you love me?”

“You're sexy, your smart, you're a role model, a real hero and in every way, you're perfect.”

Peter blushes. “You really think that?”

“Yeah, Pete. I think you're in-fucking-credible. I want you to be my life partner. Well, one of them.”

“Who else?”

“Well, there's always room for Ben.”

“You're stalling. Who else are you in love with?”

“...Eddie. I'm in love with Eddie Brock, and I don't think he loves me the same way. He has Flash. He has you. There's no room for me.”

“That's not true. You're wearing his collar because he loves and trusts you. Right here, this. These identical collars we wear are perfect because we're the same. Eddie wants you that way. The way he wants me. He doesn't just want to own you. He wants to be with you. Give us a chance. I primarily belong to Flash but I love them both. I'm in love with them both. And I'm in love with you. Just give them a chance.”

“It's my chance I'm worried about. If Flash rejects me, Eddie will reject me. I already told Flash I only belong to Eddie. I just… Pete. The only time I've ever bottomed for anyone ever, was for Eddie. I don't want to belong to anyone else. No one else could tame me except you and him. And I don't know that I want to be a dom anymore. I want to dominate you but not completely. Not like I do with Axel. I don't want to break everyone's hearts because I can't sort out my feelings. I have very very strong love for Axel and Greg, but what if I tell them how I feel, they break up with me and then Eddie takes the collar back? I can't lie to Axel and Greg. I have to tell them how I feel. But if I do, I might screw up everything and be alone!”

“You won't be alone. You have me. And I don't think you'll screw everything up. Axel and Greg gave you the go-ahead to be with Flash and Eddie and me. You're not breaking any rules.”

“Peter, you don't get it. I have permission to sleep with them, not to fall in love with them.”

“And me?”

“You're different because I'm your clone. I already love you immensely and unconditionally, and they know that. They don't know how I feel about Eddie.”

“So what are you going to do about it?”

“I'm going to ask if I can still be in a relationship with them while belonging to Eddie.”

“They already know about your collar. Even if Axel doesn't get the depth of it, I know Greg does. We've talked a little bit about it. After I was collared, Greg and I talked.”

“But what if I don't have it in me anymore to be the dom that Axel and Greg want? I've never been submissive before, ever. Eddie broke all of that down in a heartbeat. He made me want to belong to him without even trying. And now I don't feel like I can be in charge like that anymore. I don't want to be.”

“Then tell them that. Say to Greg and Axel that you still love them but need to back off being a dom for a while. They'll understand.”

“Yeah. Maybe that's what I need to do. I just want to sort out my feelings first before I talk to them.”

“That's what this is. That's what you and I are doing. We're talking through feelings and you can figure out what you want to say to them. There's no time limit on this.”

“Peter, what if I was never really in love with them and I didn't know it. I can't believe I'm _that_ guy. I was less guilt-ridden when I was a supervillain.”

“My advice to you: Tell Axel and Greg how you feel about them; tell them that you're going through an existential crisis, identity crisis, whatever this is; tell them that you need to take a break from being a dom; tell them how you feel about Eddie. After that, the ball is in their court. Just make sure you don't break up with them because you get mad or something. Let them choose to be with you or without you. You didn't choose to fall in love with Eddie but you did. Just be honest and I'm sure the rest will work itself out in the end. The worst thing you can do is try to hide it from them.”

Kaine sighs. “You're right. As soon as I'm sober, I'll talk to them. Carnage can filter it from my system when they get home. You think you can watch the kids while I talk to Greg and Axel?”

“Yeah. Whatever you need, I'm here for you.”

“Thanks, Pete. ...Huh.”

“What?”

“I just realized how cool it is that we have identical collars. We have matching outfits, too.”

“Yeah. And Flash and Eddie have identical lovers. How cool is that?”

Kaine laughs. “It's almost dorky. Like those couples who get identical ugly Christmas sweaters.” They each drink a bit more from their bottles.

“So, you wanted to say something about your Symbiote?” Peter says gently.

Kaine groans. “Okay, but you can't tell anyone. I want Eddie and Venom to umm… to ins— goddamn this is hard. I wanna do what Flash is doing. Carnage does too. We want Eddie and Venom to… fuck, I can't say it!”

“You want to grow an egg sac like Flash?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“And you want Eddie and Venom to um, inseminate the eggs?”

“Yuh-huh. But I think I want to keep the anatomy afterwards. Flash said that Anti-Venom said that the female-ish parts would disappear after they aren't of any practical use. I don't want to lose that. I guess that would make me transgender or something, but fuck it. I want Eddie to be able to have me like that whether I'm gonna get pregnant or not. I guess I want to be able to give that to him even if Flash can't. It's all mixed up in my head. I don't know what's Carnage and what's me and whether the ‘what’ is about Eddie or Venom. It's like, I love calling Eddie 'Daddy’. Is that because Venom is Carnage's dad or because I've got an inexplicable father-figure fetish?”

“Maybe both?”

“That's what Carnage said. She called it a ‘happy coincidence’.”

“Anti-Venom is magnifying and reflecting Flash's maternal instincts. Maybe Carnage is doing the same thing with you.”

“Somehow, I don't think it's the same. I've got the instinct – the drive to want to be pregnant by Eddie and Venom, but I want more than that. It's not so much I want to be a mother the way Flash does. I can't put my finger on it.”

“Klyntar mature faster than humans do. Maybe your instincts are to create a pure Klyntar instead of a human-symbiote hybrid. Flash's instincts are for babies that need more care than a baby Symbiote does. Do you think that's the difference?”

“I think so! Thanks, Pete. You're a genius!”

“Do you feel any better?”

“Not about my existential sexual identity crisis, but about the Carnage stuff, yeah, a bit.”

“Good. I have a question. Do you want to let me fuck you when you have the parts for it?”

“I have parts for it now. Oh, you didn't mean my ass. I guess I'm not entirely opposed to it. I don't want to bottom for anyone but Eddie, but I suppose that would be different. I dunno. I guess we'll see. First dibs are for Eddie though. The only way I'd let someone else do it first is if Eddie ordered me to.”

“I don't think Eddie would do that.”

“He might for Flash. I don't even know if Eddie wants me like that.”

“Only one way to find out.”

“We'll have to wait to ask them. God this is gonna suck. My anatomy's going to be ready by the time they get back. I can already feel a difference. It just hasn't made it to the surface.”

“Do you think Greg or Axel would want you like that?”

“Greg's gay, but if he wasn't I'd want him to. Hell, that might be a deal breaker right there. If I'm alien egg sac trans, Greg may not want me anymore at all. And Axel… would he even want me if I'm not his dom?”

“You're going to talk about that later today, remember?”

“Yeah. I am.”

  


  


жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж

  


  


Peter and Kaine don't play that day, much to Peter's disappointment. Kaine has too much on his mind and too many loose ends to tie up to even consider being sexual after their conversation about Kaine's feelings for people and Kaine's sexual identity crisis.

Kaine sits Greg and Axel down in neutral space. He picked the living room because it's not a bedroom and it's on the ground floor so if people want to storm out in different directions, they can. He's not really comfortable having this conversation there – or at all, for that matter – but it's a conversation that has to be had.

“Greg, Axel, I love you both so much,” Kaine starts. “This is really hard for me, so just please be gentle. I'm having a bit of an existential crisis. And a sexual identity crisis.” They look at him seriously and honest-to-God seem open and curious about what he has to say. Kaine wishes this was easier. “I need to step away from being a dom. Possibly for good.”

“Does that mean I can't call you ‘Sir’ anymore?” Axel asks.

“I'd be more comfortable if you didn't. Like I said, I'm having an identity crisis. I don't know if this will pass and everything will go back to how it was, or if I'm having a permanent change of heart. I love you both so much. Please forgive me for this.”

“You're breaking up with us aren't you?” says Greg.

“Not exactly.”

“What do you mean, 'not exactly’?” asks Greg a little defensive.

“I'm going to tell you a series of things that may lead to you breaking up with me. I don't want them to, but I want to be forward and honest with you.”

“We're listening,” says Axel, looking much softer than Greg does.

“Carnage wants to mate. With Venom. She's already developing the anatomy for it. It won't be a human hybrid, though. A regular Symbiote.”

“I thought it was going to be a lot worse,” says Greg.

“There's more. I think I want to keep the anatomy after the birth.”

“You mean be a woman?” Greg says.

“No, I mean be myself. A human male with extra pieces. Specifically an orifice about where the perineum is. If it makes you more comfortable, think of it as an extra asshole without the shit tube.”

Greg heaves a few breaths. “I support you in whatever you're going through, but I have misgivings about this. Are you going to start bottoming for us?”

“No.”

“So it'd just be another hole in you we can't use.” says Greg a little bitterly.

“What the fuck, Greg?!!” says Axel

“I'm jealous, okay. We said he could play with Eddie, and he did more than that. He gave Eddie more than he gives us. Eddie, who's not even his boyfriend, can fuck him, but we can't.”

“Greg, I'm sorry,” says Kaine. “I don't think I could bottom for anyone else.”

“So you'll wear his collar, be his bitch, have his baby, but we, _your boyfriends_ get none of that?” Greg says, exasperated.

“Please Greg. Don't break up with me over this. I love you.” There are tears in Kaine's eyes now and Axel's aren't dry either. “I told you I'm going through some things. You said you were okay with me wearing his collar.”

“That was before I knew you wanted to have his baby. Do you love him?”

“Yes.”

“Are you in love with him?”

“I think so.”

“Are you in love with us?”

“I thought I was but I don't know anything anymore. I'm really confused, Greg.”

“I'm going to make this simple for everyone,” says Greg. “Axel, you have to choose between someone who's in love with you, doesn't love anybody else, wants to marry you and have kids together and is willing to reciprocate in bed and someone who can't claim one of those attributes.”

“That's not fair, Greg!” screams Axel. “You aren't being fair to him, and you aren't being fair to me!”

“Choose, Axel. Choose now,” says Greg.

“It's okay,” Kaine says weakly. “Choose Greg. I want you two to be happy together.” Axel starts crying in earnest. 

“I want all of us to be happy together! Why can't you be a little more patient and understanding, Greg. Why can't you make a few small concessions Kaine. Have our baby instead of Venom's. Let Greg fuck you once in a while.”

“I can't,” says Kaine. “Do me a favor Axel. Put me on your list. I'm gonna miss you.”

Greg takes Axel gently by the arm. “I don't want to lose you too, baby.”

“You don't have to lose anyone. Why can't you guys see that?”

“Last chance, Axel,” says Greg, holding out his hand. Kaine gives Axel a hug and pushes him towards Greg. 

“Don't lose him over me,” says Kaine. “I'm not worth it.”

“You're both worth it.”

“If you will take one last order from me, let it be this: be happy. Go with Greg until the day he doesn't make you happy anymore.”

“Please, Sir, No.”

“Your for-real-last-chance now!”

“No! You're the one leaving, Greg. Kaine tried to be open and honest and resolve things like an adult. You on the other hand, are too jealous to see straight. Call me when you get over yourself. Kaine and I, we're both trying. It's you who's not. I won't give in to your ultimatums. I love you Greg and I never want to lose you, but you lost both of us today because you couldn't be a reasonable adult. Your last chance lasts a week. Call us at the end of the week and tell us if you're willing to compromise.”

Greg blows kisses to both of them and walks out the door.

“Why, Baby?” Kaine says. “Why didn’t you go with him? I wanted you to be happy.”

“I will be. I don't care if you get a sex change, have a hundred lovers and never bottom for me. I love you Kaine Parker and I'm not going to be coerced by Greg's inflated ego.”

“He was being reasonable. I don't know that I can give you what you need anymore.”

“Do you love me?”

“Of course, more than I ever have.”

“That's all I need.”

  


  


жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж

  


  


They were both wrong. Axel needs more from Kaine than just love and emotional support and after everything that happened, Kaine realized he needed to try. They're in Kaine's room. Axel's hands are cuffed behind his back and Kaine is slowly fucking him, bringing him to the edge and drawing him back again. He's been doing that for Axel for over an hour now and Axel is literally crying for release. Kaine tells him, “Not yet, little bitch. I'm not done with you yet,” before slapping him hard on the ass until his buttock glows red. There's no fire in the words. They're both emotionally exhausted. But as Kaine asks him, “Who's my little bitch?” Axel feels the same love and lust he's always felt for Kaine.

“I am,” Axel says between wracked sobs.

“Such a good little bitch. I should reward you.” Kaine starts pumping into Axel harder and harder, smacking his ass the entire time. “Touch yourself. Make me come.”

“Yes, Sir,” Axel says as he quickly strokes his dick to the rhythm of Kaine's movements. It isn't long before Axel's coming hard, pulsing his ass around Kaine's dick and provoking Kaine's orgasm into his ass. It's the best orgasm Axel's had since they first did anal. Kaine proved to both of them, that he can still be a dominant partner and enjoy doing it. His fears that he wouldn't be enough for Axel fell flat. He holds Axel, spent and still handcuffed, on his bed as he soothes him, rubs his hands gently all over him and calls him sweet names.

“You're such a good boy, Axel. You're beautiful and selfless and wonderful. I will never leave you, Sweetheart. I am in love with you, Axel. Never forget that.”

  


  


жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж

  


  


When Kaine wakes up the next morning, the handcuffs are still on his nightstand. He briefly considers waking Axel up to the clanking of the cuffs, but decides that may not be the best idea. They still need to process a lot and there's no way they won't be heard this time. So instead he opts to do something a little less noisy. He gently wakes Axel before telling him to hold still and be as quiet as he can. Kaine slips under the covers and sucks Axel off for a good twenty minutes, edging him for ten more before whispering against his cock, “Come, bitch.” Axel gushes immediately, spilling all over Kaine's face and down his throat. When Kaine emerges from the covers, his face is half covered in come and his hair is a little spoogey. “Lick some of that off. I know you'll like it.”

Axel does and does. Then Kaine leads him to the bathroom where they kiss under the shower for about twenty minutes, all the time, Kaine whispering pet names like 'Darling’ and 'Cutie’ and ‘Sweetheart’. Eventually, Kaine can't help himself and he lubes Axel up and rams him hard until they both come fifteen minutes later. They shower one more time and get dressed for the day. Kaine finds one of his matching outfits on the bed when he comes out, so he's wearing a striped rugby shirt and matching khaki cargo-shorts. Axel is just wearing Phage which today means blue tank with blue and gray pajama pants. If he goes anywhere, he can change, but for now, comfy is best. 

When they finally come downstairs, Peter is playing cards with Trevor and Dylan and wearing the same outfit as Kaine. Peter starts by saying, “You thought you were being quiet, but you weren't.”

“It's okay,” says Lasher. "We figured it was make-up sex after the fight, so it's all good.”

“Lasher, you didn't tell—” Axel starts to say.

“—I told Dylan everything.”

“He doesn't have clearance,” says Axel.

“Clearance shmearance. He already knew about Venom, he's seen me as Lasher, he had a right to know and he'd be able to put two and two together at some point. Might as well have him in the loop in case things go sideways.”

“Kid's right,” says Kaine.

“Well, at least tell me you didn't talk about the fight,” says Axel.

“Just the Cliff's notes: lover's quarrel, Greg, who's usually cool, was being a dick and Axel is staying with us instead of leaving.”

“Greg wasn't being a dick,” starts Kaine. “He had valid points and overreacted.”

“Sounds like a pretty big dick to me,” says Trevor. Dylan snorts a laugh.

Peter says “Hey, why don't you guys join the game?”

“We're going upstairs to the hot tub,” Kaine says. “It'll be SFW, so you're all welcome to join.”

“I'm in,” says Dylan before bolting towards the stairs.

“I go where he goes. Sorry Peter,” Trevor says before dashing after Dylan. “Hey D, I've got some board shorts you can borrow.”

Just as they get to the roof, Kaine and Axel get identical text messages.

=====================

Dear Kaine and Axel:

I love you both so much. I'm sorry for being a dick yesterday. I was wrong to force to you choose, Axel. And Kaine, I wasn't supportive of your personal crisis. I won't make anyone choose between me and somebody else. I realize that's unfair of me. I still think Kaine and I need to take a break. I feel like we aren't meeting each other's needs and that needs to change before we can move on. Axel, I welcome you back unconditionally. I will be yours as long as you will have me, no strings attached.  
Please forgive me for my behavior yesterday. I will always love you both.

======================

  


  



	45. Floating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Flash get married. Venom and Anti-Venom do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Earth below us,  
> Drifting, falling,  
> Floating weightless,  
> Coming home"
> 
> \-- _Major Tom_ by Peter Schilling

The flight to the comet was long and hard. They have protein packs specifically designed for Symbiotes, but even then, Eddie and Flash can tell they're losing a little weight. It's only been a week, but it feels like a month. Flash hadn't realized how much he relied on modern technology for entertainment and something to fidget with. Eddie has kept busy reading and rereading the manuals and dossiers for the mission. He constantly plays with the key he has strapped to his wrist. It's on a leather cord that was originally a necklace, but in zero gravity the length of the necklace became a problem. He wasn't even supposed to be wearing a necklace anyway. They gave he and Flash leeway on that because their symbiotic tissue can stick to the jewelry and hold it in place as well as pad the undersides of them, but he couldn't look at the key while it was stuck to his chest. Eddie's finding the key to be quite a comfort. It reminds him of his family back home. Trevor with his ever-smiling face, Axel's boisterous humor, Peter's dorky sense of humor and Kaine… Kaine's everything. The taste of his lips, his bad attitude, his sarcastic wit, his smile and the way he fell madly head over heels for Eddie once they were first together. Flash knows about it of course. He was there. He even told Eddie, without any voicing of Eddie's desires, to do what he had hoped for and give Kaine a token of commitment. Eddie knows it's not fair to claim Kaine as his own when he has two lovers already, but Greg and Axel already gave their approval. It had barely been a day since Eddie gave Kaine his lock and collar when Eddie and Flash had to leave the planet. In some ways, life isn't fair. All this time and neither of them knew they could have this. At least it's something to look forward to. Flash has Peter, and now Eddie has his own Parker brother. 

Presently, he looks across the small cabin of the rocket's soundproof cargo hold, catching the eye of his studly fiancé. Flash has a bit of a beard now, but that doesn't bother Eddie. He's got one too. Flash smiles at him and launches gently off a nearby surface to go to Eddie and they catch each other mid-air, spinning relative to the walls. 

“How are you, Handsome?” Flash asks. 

“I'm doing good. Just thinking about our boys.”

“I'm sure Trevor's fine.”

“Yeah, Trevor too, but I meant Peter and Kaine. I feel really excited about this but it's so early in the relationship to have such a strain.”

“I know you love each other. The looks in your eyes said it all. Kaine can wait for us to get back. I'm sure he's missing you as much as you miss him. I know I miss Peter.”

“I know, Babe. I just hope he hasn't decided he doesn't need me anymore now that I've been gone.”

“If he does, it's better to find out now. But I don't think Kaine's ever looked at someone the way he looks at you. I bet he's thinking of you every day.”

“Thanks, Sweetheart.”

The radio comes in from the front. They're approaching the comet. It will be less than two hours.

“Isn't this ahead of schedule? We aren't supposed to be there until tomorrow night.”

“At the earliest. Did the eggheads calculate wrong?”

Eddie calls the front again to confirm. 

“Yes, the uh- the rocket's top speed is faster than projected. This is a good thing, it means we can go home sooner.”

“Okay, thanks,” then turning back to Flash, “So the eggheads underestimated the other eggheads. Go figure.”

“Or they underestimated themselves,” says Flash. “ _The Cosmos_ is supposed to be the fastest manned space vessel to date. It makes sense that they'd plan for something less than optimum.”

“Yeah, but at this rate we'll be home three or four days early. And we have extra time planned for the comet. If all goes well, we could be home five days early!”

“Ready to go home so soon? The fun part’s just about to begin.”

“Nope, we still have to get married,” says Eddie.

“And conceive our children?” Flash asks, as if Eddie could forget that. 

“Yep, that too. We should have a window of three to four hours to get started communicating with the Klyntar and then you and I, sweetheart have a date with a superhero and a podium!”

“Can't wait. You remember your vows?”

“Oh shit,” Eddie teases, “We were supposed to write those?”

“I wrote mine down, but I have them memorized. Leave yours at home?”

“Nah, I keep a cheat sheet in my dimensional aperture.”

“Good. Don't forget it!”

“I won't Sweetheart,” Eddie says and he places a chaste kiss on Flash's lips.

  


  


жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж

  


  


On the comet, Eddie is amazed to see so many Symbiotes in peaceful unity. They link to the hive mind as Eddie gapes at the beauty of the world around them and put forth their messages, thoughts and needs. By the time they make it to the entrance of the caves, several Symbiotes have gathered. Eddie notices immediately that it's not like linking to the Klyntar back home. Even Agony and Carnage before they had hosts didn't speak this foreign language of completely alien concepts and images. Eddie and Flash commune with twenty Klyntar volunteers and find six that are optimal for the mission. They'll have more time to find others tomorrow, but with six Symbiotes in anaerobic cylindrical containers, they make their way back to the shuttle and up to the rocket, sending out a message in the hive mind that they'll be back in another twelve hours.

The ceremony on _The Cosmos_ is short and sweet. There is no procession or assigned seating. They all stand to witness the marriage.

When it's time to say their vows, Flash goes first.

“Edward Charles Allen Brock, I've never been happier than I am with you. You've shown me more about life than I ever knew before. With you, I know I'm safe – I'm home. When we met, I never dreamed of dating a guy, muchless marrying one, but your very presence taught me more about myself than just that. Every time I’ve had trouble with something whether it's a crisis or it's nothing, you've always been there to help, knowing what I need before even I know. I vow to do the same for you, for as long as we both shall live – longer than that if it's possible. You are my heart and soul and closest family. I will never be the same now that I have you in my life, and I wouldn't change a thing. Edward Charles Allen Brock, I vow to be there for you, love you, support you and cherish you for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for the rest of our lives.”

“Eugene Flash Thompson, no one could make me happier than you do. Happier about myself, my life and my family. You are my one true love. No one can compare to you, and no one has your unique qualities and gifts that make you perfect in my eyes. I vow to be there for you, love you, cherish you and support you, above all others, for the entirely of our lives. I vow to stand by you no matter what the world or our lives may bring, and I vow to honor you and love you, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live.”

Once they've finished their vows, they turn to Johnny expectantly. “Do you have the rings?” he asks. They each pull rings from their dimensional apertures. Vibranium steel with inlaid diamonds and semiprecious stones. The diamonds of Eddie's wedding band are inlaid bwetween two hardened obsidian stones, representing the natural forges of the earth and the strength of their bond, both with Venom and with Flash. Flash's ring is almost identical, but with sapphires where Eddie's obsidian is. They match Flash's eyes and are meant to remind Flash that he is beautiful to Eddie no matter how he thinks of himself. Eddie knows Flash has body image issues, but beyond that Flash doesn't think of himself as beautiful. The sapphires are meant to inspire him and know that he is beautiful, especially when he doesn't see himself that way. Eddie doesn't say it, but they picked out the rings together, so Flash knows why Eddie picked sapphires.

Eddie places the ring on Flash's finger and kisses it to his hand before letting Flash do the same. Johnny says, “By the power vested in me by the states of New York and California, I know pronounce you Man and Husband. You may kiss the Groom.”

Eddie holds Flash close, cradling his head and kissing him gently. Flash meets his lips with enthusiasm and they seal their marriage. The keep hugging a little longer and the astronauts start clapping. Johnny says, “Let me be the first to congratulate you on your marriage. Congratulations, and I wish you all the happiness the universe has to offer.”

 _The Cosmos_ gets ready for relaunch into orbit around the comet and the rest of the crew not flying the rocket get into the shuttles and move further in towards the hippie caves where Venom and Anti-Venom will be married. They each used rock from the comet as well as their own symbiotic matter to create the wedding rings, synthesizing a new substance altogether that will be set in titanium when they get back to Earth. 

The wedding of the Symbiotes is set between the two shuttles and headed by Johnny between the the noses of the shuttles. Johnny and the astronauts are in their space suits congregated in traditional wedding fashion, creating an aisle for Venom and Anti-Venom to walk down. It takes less time than the human marriage for the simple fact that the vows they have prepared are more concise. They bond in communion when they kiss, intermingling gaky tendrils to seal their vows. The wedding was recorded from several angles, catching the unique sky and landscape of the comet in the background, and both of the shuttles recorded it from the sides while _The Cosmos_ recorded a bird's eye view. All the astronauts go back to _The Cosmos_ in one of the shuttles while Johnny, their cosmonaut, stays on the surface with Eddie and Flash. Eddie and Flash have cushions in the cargo hold that resemble bedding and with the soundproofing the have all the privacy they need while Johnny stays in the cockpit, going over readings the shuttle picks up and watching the wedding videos. It will be a while before it gets to Earth, but he establishes a link to a Future Foundation satellite and sends the videos of the weddings to Peter. 

Meanwhile, in the cargo hold, Flash and Eddie make love like never before, fluidly shifting between human and Klyntar as Eddie gently and lovingly penetrates Flash again and again, edging him for two hours until Flash is begging for release. The following climax tops any orgasm any of the four of them have ever had, and Venom rides Flash through it to make sure the eggs are inseminated. They hold each other for another hour before changing into their Space Knight forms and heading out to the surface where they repeat the whole process.

Just as they're reaching their first climax out on the surface of the comet they are interrupted by curious natives who put their questions of the activity and understanding of bonding into the hive mind. One or two try to bond to the Space Knights, distracting them from the task at hand. They still finish, but just barely before Venom accesses the hive mind to explain that they were performing the first step in sexual reproduction. The Symbiotes are fascinated by the concept and it is completely alien to them that one may be born from the union of two individuals. 

Anti-Venom waits to tell Flash about the mishap until they're on the shuttle again. He forms out of Flash, extending from his shoulder blade and clavicle. 

**“We need to talk.**

“What's up, A,” says Eddie.

“Did something happen, Sticky?” says Flash.

**“When we were originally preparing the eggs, we made three extra, just in case anything happened. When we were interrupted on the surface earlier, we were distracted and…”**

“And?” says Eddie.

**“An extra egg was inseminated. A female.”**

“I'm gonna have triplets?” says Flash.

**There is still time to terminate the egg before—” ******

“We're going to have triplets!” Flash says excitedly.

“No, Anti-Venom,” says Eddie. “We keeping her. Don't terminate any of the eggs. Please.”

“We're going to have triplets!!” Flash screams. He kisses Anti-Venom's head and embraces Eddie tightly. “This is great! I know we only talked about twins, but I'm really happy! Are you happy, Eddie?”

“Most definitely,” says Eddie. “I'm proud to be the expecting father of three. I love you both so much!”

Venom extrudes from Eddie's back and wraps around Flash while Anti-Venom curls around Eddie. They form what almost looks like a yin-yang from above and the embrace seems to last forever.

  


  



	46. Weightless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish the mission, no thanks to an astronaut with nerves of glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Earth below us,  
> Drifting, falling,  
> Floating weightless,  
> Coming home"
> 
> \-- _Major Tom_ by Peter Schilling

The next day, _The Cosmos_ lands on the comet again, and the Space Knights go out onto the comet with Johnny and the astronauts to find more Symbiotes. They meet with what has to be around two-hundred Symbiotes. After thoroughly vetting them, they easily find several times the amount they can take home. They offer to take tissue samples, allowing for the genetics of the qualified Symbiotes to be passed down on Earth through cloning, even if they can't go themselves. Many of them love the idea and happily offer samples while others view it as an unfortunate consolation prize. By the time the Space Knights, cosmonaut and astronauts are done taking samples, it has been an exhausting day. They pack up fourteen more Klyntar for the trip home and prepare the shuttles and rocket to launch so that the shuttles can dock in and they can all go home.

Things take a turn for the worst. As Johnny, Flash, Eddie and two other astronauts are preparing to get the shuttle ready for launch, some Symbiotes have clung to the hull to try and hitch a ride by stowing away to Earth. Flash insists he go outside and convince the Symbiotes to let go of the shuttle because it's not safe for them to ride on the outside, especially once they've reached Earth's atmosphere. Many of them let go at the thought of not surviving the trip but even more latch on, desperate to go to Earth. Anti-Venom begins to touch them one-by-one to put them into a form of sleep, causing them to release their grips.

Inside the cabin, the two astronauts with Johnny and Eddie begin to panic. It's time to get airborne but Symbiotes are sticking to the outside of the cockpit. One of them finally can't take it anymore and activates the sonic weaponry for the outside of the shuttle.

The reaction is instantaneous. Anti-Venom is thrown from Flash's body, leaving Flash exposed to the low pressure of the comet's atmosphere and as he freezes and swells and suffocates, Eddie rips the astronaut from the controls and turns off the sound. It was set to kill. There's no way most of the Klyntar outside the shuttle survived and Anti-Venom was right next to the MRI projector. Eddie goes through the airlock immediately while Johnny tears into the astronaut.

“HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! NOT ONLY DID YOU MURDER DOZENS OF SENTIENT CREATURES WHO DID NOT INTEND OR CAUSE HARM, YOU'VE MURDERED A MEMBER OF THIS TEAM!!!! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST AND WILL BE ON TRIAL FOR MURDER!!”

“Aren't you going to read me my rights?” The astronaut says bitterly as Johnny cuffs him. 

“It just so happens this isn't a Miranda state. You've botched the mission, and you botched all future missions to this comet, as well! Now, if we ever try to come back, the Symbiotes will kill us all! I hope you're happy with yourself, _murderer_!”

“As long as we get home in one piece, I'm happy,” he says. “I followed protocol.”

“You did _not_! I am the weapons specialist aboard this craft. It was my job to do that _if_ it needed to be done. Your _breach of protocol_ turned you into a murderer. If you had done your job and let me do mine, Thompson would still be alive!”

“I don't have to listen to this.”

“You're welcome to ignore me, but I can rant the entire way home if I want to.” Johnny goes over to the radio after securing the murderer to a steel bar. “This is Storm, Lieutenant Foley is under arrest for murdering Agent Thompson. The whole thing was caught by our onboard and external cameras. I'm sending you the file now. Agent Brock has gone outside to retrieve the body.”

“Copy that. We're transmitting the video to ground control now.” 

“Copy.” Then to the astronaut, “You're lucky I'm not like you. If I were, I'd let Venom tear you to shreds. Or eat you whole. Whatever he wants.”

“But you won't, right?” the astronaut says fearfully.

“No, I won't. Because unlike you, I'm one of the good guys.”

On the surface of the planet, Venom cradles Flash's lifeless body and searches for Anti-Venom. He finds him soon, barely alive and starts to adjust so that he can bond to Eddie to be safe on the shuttle. Anti-Venom refuses and against Eddie's and Venom's pleas, bonds into Flash, coating him in a thin lining of symbiotic tissue and sheltering himself in Flash's shattered organs. Venom quickly gets Anti-Venom to the shuttle and locks themselves in the cargo bay, administering emergency packs of Symbiote nutrient solution until there are none left for Venom on the ride home. 

They buckle Flash in for the trip and pray to Jesus and Knull that their husbands will by some miracle recover. 

They don't notice as Flash takes his first shallow breath.

  


  


жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж

  


  


They've moved Flash and Anti-Venom to the medical bay onboard _The Cosmos_. He's in a form of suspended animation that feeds him nutrients, restarts his heart every time it gives out and provides all the air he needs. He's still not breathing normally, but he's breathing and that's something.

Anti-Venom is recovering well though. There was enough residual life in Flash that Anti-Venom was able to heal him and is still healing him from the inside out. He started with the blood vessels and vitals organs. Flash's brain has taken damage but Anti-Venom has genetic memory to reteach Flash the things he's forgotten. There is no doubt that if Anti-Venom had listened and not bonded to Flash, Flash would be dead. As it is, Anti-Venom is sure they will recover given enough time. Venom's taken to giving Anti-Venom all of his protein packs whenever it's time to eat. Venom eats dehydrated chocolate ice cream and the same MREs as the other astronauts. It's rare for Eddie or Venom to be seen outside the medical bay. 

But today they're called from their vigil to deal with an emergency. One of the Symbiotes got out of containment. He's still in the anaerobic cargo hold for the Symbiotes, so he isn't in danger of oxygen exposure, at least for now. Venom quickly attends to the matter and forms over Eddie on their way to the hold. When they go through the airlock, they find the Symbiote stuck to the outside another container. The Symbiote is young, and Venom communes to find out what's the matter.

The young Symbiote is scared and confused. They thought the trip to Earth was instantaneous, but they've been in their container for so long now. The Symbiote is scared and wants their grandparent. That's why their on the outside of their grandparent's anaerobic chamber. Venom comforts as best he can, explaining how long the journey should take and that things will get scarier as they breach Earth's atmosphere and the shaking starts. The Symbiote is afraid – petrified, even – of being alone in their chamber. Venom asks if the Symbiote would like to see the ship. Venom gets an immediate _Yes!_

Carefully folding the young one into the swells of Venom's form, he begins interfacing visual and sound to them and begins a small tour. He takes them to the main cabin, the cockpit and the docking bay where the shuttles are at rest. He gives a quick tour of one of the shuttles and heads back to the cargo hold for the Symbiotes. 

The young one wants to see more and keeps asking about the white Symbiote they talked to on the surface. Venom sighs and takes them to the medical bay, explaining that Anti-Venom was hurt and his host killed. When the young one asks what a host is, Venom spends a long time going over the pros and cons of hosts and why Venom has one. He explains that not all hosts are the same, some cruel, like Carlton Drake, some kind like Eddie and Flash, some naïve like Trevor and some jaded, like Kaine. He explains the needs of a Symbiote and the needs of a host. 

He explains about humans being social creatures like the Symbiotes, that there are more rules on Earth than there were in the colony on the comet and how humans are very reliant on technology. He tells the young Symbiote about human love, how there are different kinds of love, all important. He even explains how Symbiotes and humans can love humans romantically as Venom and Anti-Venom love Eddie and Flash. He explains how they conceived children of their own, who Venom assumes perished when Flash and Anti-Venom were ripped from each other and nearly killed. The young Symbiote asks if he doesn't know, why doesn't he know. He says that Anti-Venom and Flash have been recovering from the brink of death and it would strain them too much to ask right now. When they get back to Earth and the couple heal, then they kind find out the fate of the children. 

The young Symbiote leaps from Venom's body and onto Flash's, soaking into him before Eddie and Venom can even respond. White tendrils push forth from the body, cradling the young Symbiote and covering them in a thin membrane to protect them from the air. Venom gently takes the young one into the folds of his matter and links to their mind to find them confused and stricken. Venom asks what he hoped to accomplish by such a dangerous experiment. 

The young Symbiote tells him he found out for him. One is dead, two more are dead, but they were different somehow. One is alive, but just barely. Another one is healthy. Strong and healthy.

Venom cries tears of joy and sorrow while the horror of losing his children is both magnified and lessened by the news.

 **“Thank you, Young One,”** Venom says, and when he puts the Symbiote back into an anaerobic chamber for the rest of the journey, the young one isn't as afraid this time.

If Eddie's calculations are correct, based on how quickly they arrived at the comet, they should be home in two days.

  


  



	47. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Flash get back to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Earth below us,  
> Drifting falling,  
> Floating weightless,  
> Coming home"
> 
> \-- _Major Tom_ by Peter Schilling

Flash is conscious when he's strapped in for landing. He doesn't understand too much of what happened. Only that he was dead and now he's okay. He's not great. He can't multiply by two's or at all really, and he doesn't remember his mother's face. He doesn't even remember being a kid. Like, ever. He remembers talking with Parker about it and he remembers bits and fragments that seem to go along with those conversations, but he doesn't even remember his high school graduation. All in all, he only has memories for less than eight years of his life. When he asks Anti-Venom if he'll ever get those memories back, the Symbiote is silent. That's answer enough for him.

At least he hasn't forgotten everybody altogether. I mean, sure, he didn't recognize Eddie at first, but Anti-Venom had helpfully supplied nearly a year's worth of memories of the man. He quickly knew it was the love of his life without whom he'd never be whole. Eddie cried for an hour, even after Flash remembered. Flash feels so guilty that he even had to ask. For everyone else, Flash is asking Anti-Venom first. None were as crucial to remember as Eddie, though. He screwed up the most important one. Now, Anti-Venom is supplying memories as they come up. When Flash looks at his hand, he sees the two vibranium steel diamond rings and remembers where each of them came from, lovingly placed on his hand by Eddie. When he sees the sapphires, he sees Eddie's face in his head as Eddie tells him, 'You're beautiful,” in the jewelry store. He knows now. He remembers his loved ones, though he can't remember his sister's face, and knows who each of them are. At least each that Anti-Venom knows first hand. Some of his memories are in the third person though, since Anti-Venom was in Eddie at the time. It makes Flash wonder if Venom can help him remember more. Anti-Venom says 'yes’, but the mission isn't really the time to switch Symbiotes like that. They can wait for a few more hours.

Eddie's the one that straps Flash in. He's the only other astronaut in the soundproof cargo hold and Flash has forgotten how to do it. By the time Anti-Venom reminds him, Eddie's already done it and sits to strap himself in next to Flash. One of the Symbiotes behind them rattles in his chamber and Eddie risks getting the Symbiote out and folding him into Venom's flesh as it forms over his own. Flash doesn't ask. He knows Eddie must know what he's doing. Before long, gravity is pulling them harder and harder until Flash is sure their in Earth's atmosphere. Gravity has mostly returned to normal and the shaking has stopped, so they must almost be home now.

  


  


жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж

  


  


On the ground, Dylan has binoculars. “Is that the rocket?” he asks Phage, who can see farther and in more detail than the binoculars.

“Nope. It's a bird.”

“Is _that_ the rocket?” Dylan asks, pointing in another direction.

“Nope, that's a plane.”

“Is _that_ the rocket?”

“No, that's Superman.”

“You don't have to be a smartass,” says Kaine.

“I wasn't! That really is Superman. He's carrying a woman and a man, and the man has a camera strapped to his neck.”

“What does the woman look like?” asks Trevor.

“Brunette, mid-thirties, kinda pretty. The dude has short curly hair and freckles.”

“Is _that_ the rocket?” Dylan asks.

“No, that's a— hey! That's the rocket!”

“Can you read the name on the side? Maybe that's the wrong rocket,” says Trevor.

“It's not at an angle where I can see the side.”

“That's the only rocket in the air right now,” says Kaine. “There are literally no other rockets that it could be.”

“It could be an alien invasion,” says Axel.

“Very funny,” says Kaine.

“Doesn't look Chitauri though,” says Axel. “Nor Skrull. Either that's the rocket or the Kree are invading.”

“Maybe they just like Starbucks,” says Trevor hopefully.

“Don't worry, Trev,” says Peter, “I don't think it's the Kree. Besides, if it were, maybe you could get Marvel Boy's autograph.”

“That'd be rad,” says Trevor.

It seems to take forever for the rocket to land but it's only been twelve minutes. By then, the group is waiting in the hangar for Eddie and Flash to arrive. There are a lot of police there, Axel notes. This isn't like last time. When the shuttle-cars bring the astronauts in, Johnny is manhandling an astronaut in handcuffs over to the police and talking to them loudly. Whatever happened, it really and truly pissed Johnny off. 

Flash has a towel wrapped over his shoulders and Eddie gently helping him out of the shuttle. Flash isn't moving like normal. It's slow and methodical. A little shaky even. Trevor and Dylan waste no time, running over to Eddie and Flash and giving Eddie big hugs.Eddie is very clearly supporting Flash's weight, and Peter takes the burden, prompting Flash to lean on him instead. There are hugs all around and at first Eddie doesn't question that his little brother has come to see him come home. He wonders about the fading bruises on his face but is distracted by everything going on. Some scientists are helping Peter lead Flash to a golf cart and Eddie knows from an earlier briefing that Flash needs to get checked on right away. He lingers with his family, knowing he can catch up to the golf cart on foot.

“Dylan, what are you doing here? Who told you I was an astronaut?”

“Trevor did. I've been staying at your place for a while now.”

“Why aren't you at home? Did something happen to Dad?”

Kaine answers that one, “He's in jail for beating Dylan with a crowbar.”

Dylan looks down and seems sad, but doesn't refute Kaine's statement. “Dylan, is this true?” Eddie asks. “Did he beat you?”

“Almost every day. The crowbar was more recent, but he told me if I ever told anyone that… that…” Dylan launches himself at Eddie and squeezes tight, starting to cry.

“You don't have to say it right now. I just wish I'd helped sooner. I'm so sorry, Dylan.”

“It wasn't your fault,” says Kaine. “Now tell us, what's wrong with Flash?” Eddie grits his teeth. 

“Flash was exposed to the comet's atmosphere. Without Anti-Venom.”

“How did that happen?” asks Axel while Kaine simultaneously says, “What the fuck?”

“That's why all the police are here. One of the astronauts accessed the sonic weaponry controls and set them to ‘kill’, forcing Anti-Venom off of Flash and nearly killing Anti-Venom. Flash on the other hand _did_ die. I got out there as quick as I could, but I wasn't fast enough. There was literally no way to be. In the time it took to get through the airlock Flash would've been dead. _Was_ dead. The day after our wedding. When he first woke up, he… he didn't know who I was.”

“Oh, my God!” says Axel. Trevor's already started to hyperventilate and Kaine has started to hold him from behind so he can lean back if it gets bad, but Kaine doesn't say anything. He just grits his teeth. 

“Is he alright now?” asks Dylan.

“He'll make a full recovery with Anti-Venom's help, but he won't ever be the same again. He's lost a lot of his memories. And we lost one of the babies.”

They all look mortified. What do you say to that? When someone tells you he lost an unborn child and his husband lost all of his memories, what words of comfort are there possibly to give. Kaine says nothing, knowing that his silence will speak louder than words. He has a tendril linked into Trevor and is making headway on keeping him from having an all out panic attack. 

Axel only says, “I'm sorry,” and “That never should have happened!” hugging Eddie close.

Eddie starts to ask where Greg and Leslie are, but decides he's taken enough time away from Flash. “Come with me, we're going to the Symbiotics Department to check on Flash. I'm supposed to get a check-up too, but that can wait until I see how Flash is.”

They run, as a group, to the Symbiotics Department and catch up to the golf cart when they get to an imaging room that the cart is parked outside of. Flash is in there, sitting on a table. Eddie walks up to him and kisses him on the head. “How are you, Sunshine?”

“I'm okay. They gave me some more food. And a bunch of the clear chemical that makes me feel just awesome. They said it was for Anti-Venom.”

“Agent Brock, it's time for your physical,” says one of the doctors leading him out of the room. 

“But—”

“We'll look out for him,” says Kaine. “Trust me. I will make sure we call you if anything changes.”

“Oh, I have something to tell Eddie!” Flash says a few moments after Eddie's out of the room.

“What is it, Flash? I'll tell him if you want.”

“It's, umm, I'm uh—” Flash fidgets a little before pulling Kaine's shoulder close and whispering into his ear, “I'm pregnant! With twins!”

Kaine smiles. “I'm glad,” he says. “Eddie thought you lost one.” 

“We did,” Flash says sadly. “A girl.”

Kaine's smile falls. “I'm sorry, Flash.”

“Not your fault, just uh– just tell him there's still a boy and a girl. They're both okay. Please. I don't want him to worry.”

“I will. I'll be right back.” Turning to Axel he says, “Scream bloody murder down the hall if anything happens to him. Send Trevor if he has another message. I have to go tell Eddie something.”

When he gets there, Eddie's having a light examination, but doesn't need any medical care. “You've lost a lot of protein, Agent Brock,” says the doctor. “Do what you normally do to take care of that within twelve to twenty hours. You're good to go once all of the imaging is done.”

“Eddie,” says Kaine, “May I have a word?”

“I'll just step out of the room,” says the doctor. “The machines will finish on their own. Just don't move and you'll be done in a minute.”

When the door closes, Kaine stands next to Eddie. “Two of your unborn children are alive. Flash says he lost a little girl, but the other girl and the boy, to our knowledge, are okay.”

Eddie heaves a sigh of relief. “Thank you for telling me. I don't– I didn't know if the boy was gone or not after the landing. I had word that he was just barely alive. I'm glad he pulled through.”

“Do you think Flash can go hunting after this? I can have Greg and Peter watch Dylan while the five of us go hunting. I bet it'll help the babies.”

“I don't know. Let's find out what the doctors say about Flash first. I don't know what he's up for and what he's not.”

“We can do the hunting for him, all we need is for Anti-Venom to be in the water and follow his instincts. You and Phage stay by him at all times and Lasher and I can hunt for him. We can even have Leslie come in on this to be an extra lookout. It's up to you and him, but he looks like he needs to eat, and so do you.”

“If the doctors say ‘yes’ and Flash says ‘yes’, then I agree that it would do him some good. ...You took care of Dylan while I was gone didn't you?”

“We all did, but yes, if you're asking if I took responsibility for his well-being, I did.”

“And you didn't kill my father?”

“I honestly wanted to, but tending to Dylan was more important.”

“Thank you.”

The doctor comes in and looks at the machines. “All right, you're good to go,” he says with a smile.

Eddie takes Kaine's hand in his own and walks into the hall with him. He pulls Kaine into a kiss and hungrily makes out with him for about 7 seconds. “I missed you. We both did.”

“We missed you too, Daddy.”

“Shh, not here.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Let's go see how my babies are doing. I don't know if they'll have imaging that can capture them yet. I don't know how small they start out.”

“Let's find out. They know to look, don't they?”

“They know we planned on conceiving, but I don't know if they know we succeeded. Let's find out.”

When they get back to Flash's exam room, they're still holding hands. Flash looks at it curiously like he's startled at first. Eddie quickly drops Kaine's hand and goes to Flash. He starts to apologize but Flash looks like he's listening to something Eddie can't hear. Then recognition dawns on his face. “Oh, that's… you're… you probably don't want me to say it out loud, but it's okay. I sort of remember now. It's really okay, Honey. I told you it was okay before you gave him the co– necklace.”

“Whew!” says Eddie. “I was really worried for a second there. I didn't want to upset you.” 

“For some reason my most recent memories are the strongest, but it still takes me a moment to put everything back together. I'm not sure if that's normal for this sort of thing.”

“Normal for this sort of thing, Agent Thompson, is being dead," says the doctor. "We did extra scans and couldn't help but noticing you have growths we don't recognize in your lower abdomen. But also, in the scans, it appears you have, how can I put this?”

“An egg sac with a connecting orifice. That's normal for me right now. Are the babies okay?”

“Babies? Is that what we're looking at then?”

“See if you can zoom in on the growths. Two of them should look healthier than the other three. Those are my twins.”

“There are two growths significantly larger than the other ones and without wrinkles like the other ones have. You want print outs when we zoom in?”

“Yes, please. I want to see my twins.”

“Well, sir, your twins are roughly the size of golf balls. The Symbiotes deem this safe? Your 'normal’?”

“Yes, we've worked really hard for this.”

“Okay, let's get you to lay down on the scanner again.”

When they're done printing out the images, Flash and Eddie look at them in awe. More copies print out and Trevor looks at a set with Dylan while Axel and Kaine look at another set. “These are really the size of golf balls?” says Kaine.

“A little larger actually. We don't know how quickly they'll grow or how big they'll be in the end. An adult Symbiote is only two to four times the size of a human baby and infant Symbiotes are much smaller than a human one, so my guess – and that's all I have at this point – is that a human-Klynar hybrid infant would be at most, the size of a human baby. However, one-week old embryos are not even really embryos yet. They're microscopic. Another guess is that the gestation time for these will be quicker than humans, but I have very little to base that on. They’ll need to get imaging and scanning done three times a week until the births in my opinion.”

“It just so happens I'm free every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for the foreseeable future,” jokes Flash. 

“Good, I can set up your appointments if you want.”

“Noon?” asks Flash.

“How about 11:00 a.m.?” says Eddie.

“That sounds good,” says Flash. “11:00 a.m. every Monday, Wednesday and Friday?”

“It's in the computer,” says the doctor. “We'll call every specialist we can think of for this. It's uncharted territory, not just for the male pregnancy but for the hybrid species as well. I can write you a script for prenatal vitamins now, but it might be best to wait for the specialists in case that's the wrong call.”

“Why don't we wait for the specialists,” says Eddie.

“Yeah, I think that's a good call,” says Flash. 

When it's time to go home, Kaine takes Trevor and Dylan in the Mustang and Eddie drives Flash, Peter and Axel home in his truck. 

When they go to sleep there's no debate. Everyone's all in agreement when Flash and Eddie lead Peter and Kaine to the master bedroom where they kiss and cuddle until they fall asleep together. Flash can't believe he forgot what it was like to feel so loved.

  


  



	48. Independence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash wants to do things on his own. Problem is he can't.

When Flash wakes up the next morning, he's happy that he knows where he is. He was afraid of forgetting. Somehow, they must have traded overnight because he's curlled up on Kaine's chest and Peter is in Eddie's arms. One by one, Flash kisses each of them awake and goes downstairs to make breakfast. Peter and Kaine go to shower in Kaine's bathroom and Eddie takes a shower in his. When Eddie gets downstairs, Flash is looking up egg recipes on his phone and watching a video on how to make an omelet. It's not that Anti-Venom can't tell him, but he wants to do some things for himself, and breakfast is one of them. 

“Sweetie, I can make breakfast. You don't have to —”

“ _I_ can make breakfast. I won't even let Anti-Venom help me. It's something I have to do for myself. And why didn't you tell me my legs are metal?”

“I thought you could feel them. Do you not like them? I can help you take them off.”

“They _come off_?!!” Flash says in horror. 

“Baby, you wanted them that way. I'm happy to help you however I can. Just tell me what I can do.”

“You can let me make breakfast, make sure I don't burn down the house and not laugh. Those are things you can do for me.”

“You're angry.”

“I'm angry at myself. For getting myself blown up in Iraq, for not remembering who you are when I first woke up on _The Cosmos_ and for not knowing how to cook a damn egg!”

“It's okay. I'm here for whatever you need, Sweetheart. I'm not letting you face this alone.”

“Then you teach me. Teach me how to make an omelet.” 

“Okay, first we need all of our ingredients. There are many types of omelets. Do you know what you want in yours.”

“Teach me how to make your favorite. I want to know how to make you happy outside the bedroom.” 

“Baby you always make me happy. You don't have to make breakfast for me to love you.”

“But I want to show you that I love you by cooking you breakfast, and something I've been doing for this many years shouldn't be so hard. I want to make your favorite this morning, so show me how to do that.”

“Okay. But on one condition.”

“What?”

“Admit that you make me happy in every aspect of life without the need for improvement.”

“I'll admit that I used to do that. I'm not the same man you married. That guy knew your favorite color and your favorite beer and how to make your favorite breakfast. I don't.”

“Okay, I'm making breakfast. Go shower with Peter and tell him I said code eight.”

“What's code eight?”

“To cheer you up by any means necessary. Go get a blowie from the Parker brothers. Or play a board game, I don't care. Just do something you want to do.”

“I want to make you happy.”

“I will be happy if I see a genuine smile on your face, and you won't get one by torturing yourself over breakfast. Venom and I have an idea, but you'll need to be well fed for it. Tell Peter code eight and tell Kaine to help him. Please.”

“But I really don't want to fail at this.”

“You aren't failing at all, Baby.” Eddie says and hugs Flash tight before giving him a gentle and passionate kiss. “I promise, some of these things _will_ come back to you. In the meantime, just enjoy yourself and let _us_ take care of _you_.”

Flash hugs Eddie again. “Okay, but just remember, I wanted to learn from you.”

“I'll remember. Go upstairs and see Parker. I love you, Sweetheart.”

“I love you too, Eddie.”

Flash catches Peter and Kaine on the stairs. “Code eight, Parker.”

When they get up to the master bedroom, Flash isn't really interested in the sex. He lets Peter blow him, and he _is_ genuinely smiling at the end of it, but he would rather have put a smile on Eddie's face than his own. That's when it hits him. Of course. “Kaine, ol’ buddy, ol’ pal. Any chance you can make Eddie his favorite breakfast?”

“Sure. You want me to? I'm pretty sure Eddie's already cooking.”

“Not right now. Later, I want you to show me how to do it. I thought we could do some male bonding in front of the stove so tomorrow I can make him breakfast in bed and _you_ , my good sir, will keep him occupied with morning sex until I'm done. What do you think?”

“Devious, but it's a good idea. How about for now though, I show you why I'm better than Peter.”

“What did you have in —” Flash stops talking as Kaine kisses him hard and deep until his whole body feels like jello. “And _that_. Teach me how to do that.”

  


  


жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж

  


  


It turns out Flash is a quick study, and by the time Eddie eventually calls them down for breakfast, Flash has given Peter jello-body eight times in a row. Kaine has to actually help Peter down the stairs while he recovers from Flash's symbiotic kisses. Flash almost greets Eddie with one of those kisses, but sees Dylan and Lasher at the table and thinks better of it.

“Good morning, guys,” says Trevor.

“Good morning,” says Dylan.

The guys say their good mornings and sit down at the table. Kaine gives Axel a chaste kiss and sits between him and Peter. Flash does the same with Eddie before sitting next to him.

“So,” Eddie begins, “we need to take Anti-Venom and Flash aquatic hunting today. Peter, will you watch Dylan while we're gone?”

“I'm _fifteen_!” Dylan protests. “I don't need a babysitter.”

“I would feel more comfortable if you would have a responsible adult with you, and Peter's as responsible as they come. Besides you guys can have fun doing something while we're gone. I know you both like computer games.”

“Okay, that doesn't sound bad,” says Dylan. “But for the record, I can take care of myself for a few hours.”

“It shouldn't take that long,” says Eddie. “Lasher, are you coming with us or do you want to stay here with Dylan?”

“I'll come with. I could use a good hunt today.”

“Okay,” after breakfast, we're going to the bay. Kaine and Axel can go in the Mustang and Flash, Trevor and I can go in the truck. That good with everyone?”

The answer with a group ‘yes’ and Eddie starts eating his eggs. Flash is thinking about learning to make breakfast from Kaine and trying to figure out when it's a good time to do it in private. Maybe he can ask Eddie to take Dylan and Trevor somewhere so they can do it without worrying about Eddie coming downstairs. Anti-Venom keeps telling him he can teach Flash all the breakfast foods Eddie can make since he was once bonded to Eddie, but Flash wants to learn on his own. Anti-Venom says it's not on his own if he's learning from Kaine, but Flash insists that that's different. He tells Anti-Venom that he can teach Flash after Flash learns it for himself. He just doesn't want to take shortcuts with everything. 

Breakfast is relatively quiet. It's early summer, so Dylan doesn't have to be in school until the fall. Eddie counts that as a blessing. Hopefully he can become Dylan's legal guardian by then. He decides he needs to contact his adoption lawyers about that. But first…

“Dylan, how would you like me to become your legal guardian?” Eddie asks.

“That'd be great. I was worried you were going to send me away.”

“Nonsense. As long as I can manage it, you can stay here. I'm already your next of kin, so it should be manageable.”

“ _Perfect_. I really want to stay with you Eddie.”

“Okay, we'll do that then.” 

Before long, everyone's finished breakfast and Trevor and Flash get started on the dishes. Eddie tries to tell Flash to take it easy and let someone else do that. Flash insists that this is something he can do, so he wants to. Eddie doesn't argue. He still feels bad about that morning. He isn't sure he handled it right. He should've asked someone else to make breakfast and put a smile on Flash's face himself. Or maybe he should've just taught Flash how to cook. He was worried Flash would get frustrated and stressed. Maybe that's inevitable at this point. He wishes he would have handled things differently, but the spider boys had him smiling when they came down, so maybe it wasn't a _terrible_ call.

The guys pile into their vehicles and head for the bay. Eddie keeps wanting to ask where Greg is. He doesn't live with them, but he normally spends a lot of time with them. Finally he decides Trevor is the right one to ask.

“Hey Trev, what's going on with Greg. I thought he'd be in the hangar yesterday, but I didn't see him.”

“He and Kaine broke up. I think they're both still with Axel, but it was an ugly fight. Kaine said he thinks he's in love with you and Greg got jealous. He also didn't like when Kaine said he might do the same thing Flash did with the pseudo-ladyparts. Axel stood by Kaine though and told Greg he needed to grow up. There were a bunch of things said, but it's really a lot of drama.”

“Thanks for telling me, Trev. You never have to say anything to me you're uncomfortable saying and I'm sorry I asked you.”

“Don't be. If you had to hear it from somebody it should be the one person who heard the fight but wasn't in it.”

“You should get Kaine a ring,” Flash says.

“Somehow, I don't think that will help the fall out with Greg.”

“No, I mean something he can wear when he can't wear his collar. It's less conspicuous and will show him you love him as much as the collar does. I should get one for Peter, too.”

“That's not a terrible idea. I just don't want to make things worse with Greg.”

“I'm not saying diamonds or anything. I want to get sapphires for Parker. Maybe just one sapphire. Something simple but meaningful.”

“I already know what I want to get for Kaine then: white gold with an inlaid ruby.”

“I think that's a good idea,” says Trevor. “Kaine was worried you don't love him the way he loves you. He told Peter he wants you to be one of his life partners.”

“Wow!” says Eddie. “I didn't know he felt that way. I mean I knew he was leaning that direction, but… Wow!”

“Still want to get him a ring?” says Flash. “I'm okay with it.”

“Yeah, I want to get him a ring. I mean, for sure now. Let's go ring shopping after we get back. Sound okay, Babe?”

“Sounds great. We can get them identical ones except the jewel if you're okay with that.”

“Yeah, that's fine by me. Simple band?”

“Frosted band,” says Flash. “Maybe Peter can have a frosted one and Kaine can have a simple one.”

“Sounds good. We'll talk more about it after the hunt. We're almost there.”

The hunt goes better than expected. Lasher and Venom stay with Anti-Venom near the shore while Carnage and Phage skewer seals and bring them to Anti-Venom. After a while, they all head out into deeper waters and hunt like they usually do. Venom didn't realize he was so hungry from the journey back from the comet but Eddie thinks it makes sense. They gave their protein packs and nutrient solutions to Anti-Venom and Flash. By the end of it, Venom has eaten more than twenty seals and he has to admit, at this rate they should have gone after a whale instead. Anti-Venom has eaten even more and Venom wonders if it has more to do with the damage they took or if it's because of the growing eggs. Either way, they're definitely going whale next time so they don't eat all the seals in the bay. Anti-Venom needed something small that could be brought to him initially, but next time he should be better. He already is. 

They dry off and change into normal clothes before hopping in the car and truck and going home. They shower and get dressed and get ready for the day. The decide to go to the mall, and Eddie calls Leslie and Greg to invite them. Leslie is working and can't get away, but Greg isn't. He just doesn't want to go. He says he'll start showing up to stuff more in the future, but for now, he wants a little distance. Eddie doesn't press. It's clear Greg is really upset by the breakup. But Greg ended the conversation by saying that he's glad Eddie and Flash made it back from space alright. He watched the rocket landing on TV. Eddie can tell from the way he says it that Greg isn't mad at Eddie or Flash – just Kaine. 

Eddie wonders if that will change after today. They not-so-subtly have Kaine and Peter fitted for ring sizes at a jewelry store while Axel goes to an arcade with Dylan and Trevor. Kaine doesn't question it. It's probably for a Christmas present or something on down the line. Peter on the other hand wants to know why their left ring fingers are getting fitted. When Flash says he just wants Peter's cooperation and trust, Peter agrees, suspicions undeflated. 

Peter and Kaine meet Axel, Dylan and Trevor in the food court and Peter takes Dylan and Trevor to an electronics store so Trevor can buy Dylan a new laptop and Axel and Kaine go on the carrousel and eat ice cream together. Kaine wants Axel to know he's just as important to him as any other, and takes him on a mini-date to remind him that he's loved. 

Meanwhile, Flash and Eddie are at the jewelry store and picking out ring styles for Peter and Kaine. They have to order them in to get the styles they want, but it will be worth the wait. 

When they're done there, Eddie steps outside the mall for a little quiet while he calls his lawyers. They're surprised and happy to hear from him.

“Hello, Mister Brock, what can we do for you?”

“I want to adopt my little brother. My dad was beating him and was arrested. He doesn't have anywhere else to go. I'm already his next of kin, but I want to be his legal guardian before school starts up again in the fall.”

“Do you have his birth certificate? We'll need his and yours, and this time we'll start with a DNA test. Once we have those together, we can start with the filing. In the meantime, we'll need you to come in and sign some initial paperwork for us.”

“Sure thing. Does tomorrow around 2 sound good?”

“I'll mark it in. Thanks for thinking of us again, Mister Brock.”

“Of course, Mister Jacobs.”

“See you tomorrow, Mister Brock.”

“See you then.”

  


  


жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж

  


  


Two days later, Eddie wakes up to find Peter and Flash out of bed while Kaine is grinding against him in his sleep. He gently wakes Kaine to go to the shower, but Kaine has other ideas, mounting Eddie and sliding down on him. It takes a while for him to adjust to Eddie's size, but soon he's going at a pretty good pace. Eddie decides he wants a little more leverage though and flips Kaine's back to the mattress, going at it missionary style. Even after Eddie's finished, Kaine pulls him in for another round and at this point, Eddie is very glad that it's Axel and Kaine's room underneath his own instead of Dylan's and Trevor's. He keeps pounding and pounding away until finally he finds sweet release. Kaine holds him close as Eddie comes into him and doesn't let him go.

“You want to go _again_?”

“No, I'm starting to get sore. I just don't want you to pull out yet. I'm soaking up all the attention I can while I can,” Kaine says and he kisses Eddie deeply.

“You're soaking up more than that, Sugarplumb,” Eddie says, and he gives another kiss, taking Kaine's breath away. “Why don't we shower? I'll make sure you all nice and clean.”

“Okay, Eddie.”

They get up and go to the shower. It takes a while since they're not going for efficiency, and Kaine loves the attention Eddie is giving him. When they get out, they see Peter in the room holding a couple of extra sheets. “Back in bed, Sleepyheads,” he says.

“We just got up,” protests Eddie, but Kaine guides him to the bed and sits up next to him. Peter lays the sheets over their laps and calls through the door.

“They're ready.”

Eddie is about to ask what this is all about when Flash comes into the room with covered plates on a bed tray and Peter goes out of the room, returning with butter and syrup and jam. Flash gets Eddie all set up with breakfast in bed and uncovers the plates, one at a time. Tater-tots, blueberry pancakes, French toast and omelets. 

“Did you make this?” Eddie asks.

“Yes, I did,” Flash says proudly. “Kaine taught me how and Peter made sure I didn't burn anything and helped me plate everything.”

“You were distracting me?” Eddie says to Kaine.

“Yep. You're welcome.”

Eddie smiles. “Thank you all so much. And thank you Flash. Come 'ere.” Flash gets on the bed next to Eddie and gives him a kiss. Kaine knicks pieces of French toast from Eddie's plate while Eddie and Flash talk. Peter takes advantage of the opportunity to go take a shower and after a minute, Kaine says, “Daddy, do you mind?”

“Go for it, Sweetheart.” Excused, Kaine carefully gets off the bed and goes to the shower with Peter. They can soon be heard making love and Eddie laughs, not realizing the soundtrack of that would be what he listens to while he eats. Flash laughs too and feeds his husband bites of pancakes and omelet. Eddie is careful not to let anything spill and when he's done, Flash takes the plates and tray downstairs while Eddie folds up the sheets. 

What a morning.

  


  



	49. Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets some surprising news.

The phone rings.

Eddie sees on the caller ID that it's his lawyers. _What could they need?_ Eddie wonders. He and Dylan had gone to Dylan's old house to get his files and medical records and had turned in a copy of Dylan's birth certificate, along with DNA tests and samples to the lawyers. They should be good for a while.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Mister Brock? This is Mister Jacobs. Do you have a minute?”

“Sure what's up?”

“There's a problem with Dylan's birth certificate.”

“What's the problem?”

“It's fake.”

“What?”

“It's a forgery. We checked and it's municipally recognized but the state insists that's not the real one. The original birth certificate was found, and no father is stated. That's not really a problem but the fact that you gave us a fake one is.”

“I didn't know it was fake. It was in Dylan's papers when we went to my father's to get his things.”

“I understand, Mister Brock, and I believe you. We'll need you to sign an affidavit to that effect, but I'm sure we can prove to the courts that you didn't know.”

“Okay, no problem. Is there anything else?”

“There is. The DNA results are in and sadly, I have to inform you that you are not Dylan's brother. Do you know a Marie Chandler?”

“That was my girlfriend when I graduated high school. I haven't spoken to her since graduation.”

“She's Dylan's mother.”

“You're kidding. So my creep dad adopted my high school sweetheart's son and passed him off as my brother?”

“That is what the evidence leads to Mister Brock, but there is also apparent reason for it. You see, Dylan was born in 2004. By your high school sweetheart. Is this making any sense to you yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Mister Brock, are you sitting down?”

“I am now. What is it?”

“You see, you're not Dylan's brother. You're his father. Apparently, your father found out and adopted Dylan. We found a record of the adoption and it was surprisingly well buried. Miss Chandler was unable to provide financially for Dylan and your father was quite wealthy.”

“Are you sure?”

“The DNA tests confirmed it. Your relationship with Miss Chandler and the timing of the birth make perfect sense. I assume you were sexually active with Miss Chandler?”

“Just once, on Prom night.”

“Once is all it takes, Mister Brock. Are you coping alright?”

“You have no idea how guilty I feel right now. I had no idea! My father was beating my broth– _my son_ and I was blind to it. He went through literally years of abuse that never would've happened if I'd known about it. The added responsibility of Dylan being my child makes it my fault.”

“I assure you Mister Brock, that's not how it works. The fault is on Carl Brock and Carl Brock alone. I understand your feelings. I know this must be very hard for you.”

“I just wish I'd known. Marie never told me.”

“I don't know the exact circumstances, but I imagine she had her reasons. As it is, I'd like you to come in and outline your statement regarding your previous knowledge of Dylan's origins and sign it. We'll help you make an affidavit for that and for your lack of knowledge about the birth certificate's lack of authenticity. When we're done with that, we expect the adoption to go through faster than usual since you are indeed the birth father.”

“This is a bit much to process. Thank you for everything, Mister Jacobs.”

“Of course, Mister Brock. When would you like to come in to sign the affidavits?”

“I need a day or two to process this.”

“The sooner the better. Does the day after tomorrow at nine a.m. work for you?”

“Yes, that will be fine.”

“I'll mark you in. Have a good day, Mister Brock.”

“You, too, Mister Jacobs.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Dylan finds Eddie in the living room staring at a blank TV screen. He isn't sure the best way to bring up what he wants to ask, but he figures Eddie will respect the direct approach. 

“Hey, Eddie?”

Eddie continues staring at the turned off TV. 

“Eddie? Are you all right?”

When Eddie still doesn't answer, Dylan waves his hand in front of Eddie's face, still not getting any response. He finally starts snapping and it brings Eddie back to the reality in front of him.

“Oh, Dylan. I didn't see you there.”

“I noticed. Can we talk?”

“Sure, Champ. What's up?”

“Well, I was thinking… wait, 'Champ’?”

“Sorry. I was trying a thing. It's cool if you don't like it, I won't say it again.”

“No, it's cool. But I was wondering about the Symbiotes.”

“What about them?”

“Can I have one?”

“Dylan, you're still too young. Why don't we revisit the idea when you're a little older.”

“Trevor got Lasher this young.”

“He was forced to be paired with Lasher by a mad scientist. That's not the same thing.”

“Oh. Okay. But I was really hoping you'd say yes. I'd take real good care of them.”

“I know you would, buddy, but that's just not a good idea right now.”

“But Venom has clone kids that need hosts. I thought maybe I could be paired with Jet or Nyx.”

“Exactly how much did Trevor tell you?”

“Probably more than I'm supposed to know. It's okay. I won't tell anyone.”

“Well, thank you for your discretion, but my answer is still 'no’.”

“Okay. Sorry I asked.”

“I'm not saying no forever. Just not right now. It changes your life completely and I don't know if it's a good idea. Besides I have to adopt– I mean, become your legal guardian before I could allow you to have a Symbiote anyways.”

“Okay. I get it. Can we go do something today?”

“I have to take Flash for his prenatal check-up in a bit. Do you want to come with us?”

“No, that's okay. Maybe Trevor will want to play frisbee or something.” 

“Maybe. Why don't you go ask him. I should go get ready to go.”

“Fine!” Dylan says, a little angry about their conversation. Not only is Eddie not letting him get a Symbiote, he apparently doesn't even have time for him. Somewhere in his mind, he knows he's not being fair to his brother, but he had a lot of high hopes that Eddie squashed like bugs. 

“Dylan!” Eddie calls after him. Dylan doesn't stop and stomps up the stairs to his room, slamming the door. Eddie deflates and hangs his head as he goes upstairs to wake Flash from his nap. Flash has been needing those more and more lately, and Eddie hopes that's normal for his condition. 

Flash wakes slowly, protesting that he needs another hour or two of sleep. “We don't have another hour or two,” says Eddie. “We need to get ready to go now so we aren't late.”

Flash grumbles and flops out of bed. He nearly falls, but Eddie catches him and helps him to the bathroom. Flash feels a bit better after a shower, but he still keeps yawning. Anti-Venom assures him that their babies are just fine, but Flash worries every time he has to go for a check-up that something will be wrong. He already lost one child and nearly lost another. He's scared he'll lose both of them. Anti-Venom assures that won't happen as long as they stay fed and rested. It helps Flash feel a little better but it doesn't stop him from worrying.

When they go to his appointment, the different specialists agree that prenatal vitamins aren't a bad idea. The OB-GYN thinks he should start on hormones and the nutritionist agrees, but the Symbiote experts disagree, saying that if Flash's hormones need to change, the Symbiote will help his body adjust. Anti-Venom agrees with them and Flash voices Anti-Venom's opinion. They end up agreeing not to put him on hormones, but to write him a script for prenatal vitamins. 

Blood work comes back and as promised, Anti-Venom has already helped balance his hormones. His estrogen and progesterone are elevated and his blood sugar, dopamine and adrenaline are up. He's also producing chorionic gonadotropin, a hormone specific to pregnancy. 

With no biological precedent, they don't really know which trimester he's in, but the eggs are now the size of tennis balls and the imaging shows the development of distinct heads, bodies arms and legs. They don't quite look like normal human embryos, but they're similar enough. The video imaging shows they seem to shift between these forms and amorphous blobs within the eggs and Eddie and Flash take that to mean they truly are hybrids of Klyntar and humans. 

Flash goes home, prenatal vitamins and a case of specialized nutrient solution in hand, and with a Blu-ray of the video imaging. The others are excited to see the video of the eggs and even Greg comes over to see the images and video of the unborn babies. He congratulates Flash and Eddie, saying their children are beautiful, gives Axel a kiss and promptly leaves. 

Eddie knows it's not about him, but it stings that Greg is so distant now. Will he come around at all when Eddie gives Kaine the ring? Hopefully, Greg will see that he's a valued member of their family, but will he _want_ to be? The uncertainty of Greg's future with them is really bothering Eddie. He figures the best he can do now is be welcoming and give him some space. 

Heavier on Eddie's mind is the news he got that morning. He's been a father this entire time, and he had no clue. His beloved little brother is really his son. It's too strange to be real, but it is real. Eddie is not only a father to Trevor but to Dylan, as well. It changes his entire life. Almost as much as his unborn twins, who to him are gorgeous and overwhelming, even in their embryonic state. Fatherhood is weighing on him like never before. 

He hasn't told anyone yet. Not even Flash. He needs to process this to a healthy degree before letting the cat out of the bag. Will Dylan forgive him for not telling him right away? He knows that if Dylan asks him, he won't lie. He can't lie to his son.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's ten in the morning. Eddie has just got back from filling out affidavits and helping sign to create a new birth certificate for Dylan. The lawyers are sending a copy to his mother, Marie Chandler, along with the DNA test results and some paperwork to sign. She has the opportunity to make a case for custody, and Eddie really hopes she doesn't. She gave him away. The circumstances weren't fair to her, but in Eddie's mind, she had her chance. Once she signs to waive her parental custody rights and signs off on the new birth certificate, Eddie plans to tell Dylan everything. At that point, it will only be a matter of time before Eddie has sole parental rights and sole custody and sole guardianship. Not long, according to the lawyers. 

He just has to wait.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's less than a week before the lawyers hear back from Miss Chandler, now Mrs. Dickenson. She has other children of her own and while she would like to see Dylan around Christmas time and Easter, she doesn't want to be his guardian or active parent. She wrote a moving letter in which she outlined her reasons for giving Dylan up and how happy she is that Eddie wants to adopt him. She admits she made a mistake, but she wanted Eddie and Dylan to be part of each other's lives, and she honestly thought he was better off with his wealthy grandfather than he would have been with his financially challenged mother. She never meant to leave him in an abusive situation, and if she'd known Dylan would go through that, she would have gone straight to Eddie. But she didn't know. And Eddie didn't know. And all they can do now is pick up the pieces and try to give Dylan a good life.

It's another two days before Dylan's new birth certificate arrives and Eddie decides he's waited long enough. It's been eleven days since he found out and now that everything is in order, he doesn't have any more excuses. He collects Dylan from the game room and sits down with him in the living room. 

“Dylan, do you know who your parents are?”

“We have the same dad, but I never met my mom.”

“I had DNA tests done. Carl isn't your father. He faked your birth certificate.”

Dylan is in shock, and any outrage he feels doesn't make it past the disorientation of this revelation. “Why would he say I was his son if I wasn't.”

“We can only assume that he didn't want your real father to make a case for custody.”

“That means your not really my brother doesn't it?”

“I'm not your brother by blood. Would you like to see your real birth certificate?”

“Yes. I need to know.”

“Here you go, son.” The choice of wording isn't lost on Dylan but he waits to read the birth certificate before reacting to it. 

“Is this for real?” Dylan asks.

“It's for real. We had multiple DNA tests done. All were conclusive. And your mother admits that I was the only one who could be your father.”

Dylan jumps across the coffee table and hugs Eddie tight. “You're my dad!! You're really my dad!!”

“Yeah, Dylan. I'm your dad.”

Dylan can't wait to tell Lasher that they're brothers, but he doesn't have to. Lasher heard from the game room and gives Dylan a hug, jumping up and down. Dylan goes in for another hug with Eddie, still jumping and screaming, “YOU'RE MY DAD!! YOU'RE MY DAD!!”

The rest of the household hears this and comes running down the stairs. Dylan runs up and gives Flash a hug. “You're my step-dad!!” he screams and baffled by the news, Flash gives him a hug and looks at Eddie in confusion. Eddie answers his unspoken question.

“I wanted Dylan to be the first to know. I'm sorry, Flash.”

“It's okay. It's just that we're going to be the parents of four kids, not counting Symbiotes. That's a lot!”

“I know! Isn't it great?!”

“Yeah, but I just… I never realized. When did you find out?”

“When the DNA tests came back. My lawyers told me when we got the DNA results in and they found out Dylan's birth certificate was a fake. It shouldn't be too terribly long before I'm his father in the eyes of the law, too. I'm really happy. I was a father this whole time and never knew.”

“I'm happy too!” says Dylan, still jumping up and down.

“I can see that,” says Eddie. “What do you want to do to celebrate? We can go out to eat or go to a park or whatever you want.”

“Can I have a Symbiote?”

“Nice try, but no.”

“What about after you're my legal parent? Can I then?”

“We can talk about it more then, but I still think you're too young.”

“Oh, well. It was worth a shot. How about pizza? Like a buffet place or something.”

“We can do that. When do you want to go?”

“After I play frisbee with Trevor in the back yard. You ready Trev?”

“Always,” Trevor says, cracking his knuckles.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


“What do you think of a cruise?” says Flash at dinner at the Pizza Buffet.

“What? Now? You have to have check-ups for the babies.”

“I talked to the LIFE Foundation about outsourcing all of our check-ups to STAR Labs in Hawaii for a couple of weeks. Since most of us can't do planes, I thought we could take a cruise to Hawaii and spend a week or two there. I really want to have our honeymoon before I have the babies and they're larger than softballs now.”

“Okay, Babe, we can take a cruise to Hawaii. Everyone else want to go?” Eddie asks the table. There's a chorus of 'yes's and a ‘Fuck yeah!’ from Kaine. Eddie quickly admonishes him that this is a family restaurant and no place for language like that. Kaine apologizes and whispers a very quiet, ‘Fuck yeah!’ That has Lasher giggling and when Dylan asks what's so funny, what'd Kaine say, Trevor says, “This is a family restaurant and no place for language like that.”

Eventually, they eat all the pizza they can eat and Kaine tells the servers that it's Dylan's birthday (even though it isn't) so Dylan can have a free cupcake. Eddie starts to correct him but instead leaves a large tip to more than cover the charge for the cupcake (on top of his gratuity). 

When they get home Eddie calls Greg and Leslie and books a cruise and hotel rooms in Hawaii for everyone, including them. Eddie sees this as both a honeymoon and a family vacation. He hopes Flash sees it that way too, but he isn't sure. He decides he'll ask him when he's done with the arrangements and sets about calling the LIFE Foundation to make plans for STAR Labs to take over their healthcare while in Hawaii.

Everything set, he looks for Flash who is relaxing on the roof with Peter. From this angle with Flash's stomach exposed, Eddie can see the bulge of the babies growing within him. 

“Hey there, looking good, Honey,” Eddie calls out.

“You too, studmuffin,” says Flash.

Eddie sits down in the hot tub next to Flash and gently puts his hands on his belly, feeling the pulse and kicks of his unborn children. “Do we know how soon the babies will be born?”

“No, but we do know they're larger than Symbiote infants and at this rate they should be human newborn sized in a week or two.”

“That soon?”

“Yeah, I was surprised too. Don't worry, we can still go to Hawaii. STAR Labs has a history of working with alien births. They might still wait for us to get back. We'll see.”

“Wow,” Eddie says as he feels Flash's abdomen. “I can't believe we're going to have four kids.”

“No joke. I'm really happy though.”

“Me, too, Sweetie. Me, too.”

  


  



	50. Bon Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets ready for the cruise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning for sex, but it's not very explicit.
> 
> I guess tags include: name calling, polyamory negotiations, mild sexual content, mild BDSM, trans male characters/intersex characters, OT4, gambling and super-speedo.

Kaine is nervous. Greg asked him out to dinner and they'll be going on a cruise in a few days. Kaine already talked with Axel about it, and they agreed that Axel will stay with Greg during vacation, at least for the most part and Kaine will spend some time with him but forfeit anytime Greg asks for Axel. Neither of them want Greg to feel unwanted or like the odd man out. Now Greg wants to have a talk, and Kaine has no idea what he's going to say.

Greg starts the conversation once they've both ordered.

“Kaine, I love you and I don't want you to forget that. I don't understand everything you're going through and I don't understand why Eddie's more important, but you're like family to me and I don't want to lose that.”

“What do you think we should do?”

“We should act like family. And friends. Support each other no matter what. I haven't been very supportive and I know my distance isn't helping anymore. I needed some space, but now I think we need to get along. We're going to be spending the better part of three weeks together and I want you to know you matter to me.”

“How do we do this. Are we going to try to get back to where we were?”

“We can't. I can't. But I think if we can get along we can make this better for Axel. We both love him and neither one of us wants him to feel torn between two people or abandoned by either of us. If we're going to share him like I hope we can, then I need to be more forgiving and open-minded. And you need to give him whatever he needs, no matter what Eddie says. Can we agree on that?”

“I think so.”

“Look, I'll be honest. I want to learn a few things from you. The way you treat Axel in bed that makes him… well, that would be disrespectful if he didn't love it so much. I want to make him as happy as you do, and I'm trying to figure it out, but maybe a few hands on learning sessions are in order. Are you okay with that? All three of us being intimate so you can teach me how to be a complete jerk?”

“Yeah,” says Kaine, surprised. “Yeah, we can do that. I umm… I miss you Greg.”

“I miss you too. But this won't lead to the three of us being a couple again. This is for Axel. So I can have more to offer him than I do now. And I'd be lying if I said I don't want you to fuck me, but honestly, we can't go down that road. Not anymore.”

“Do you intend to be Axel's only lover? Is that why you want to know how to give him what I give him?”

“Not exactly. I won't force him to choose and I won't force him to be monogamous. But I want to marry him. I want to be able to give him everything he needs. I want him to be happy and if that includes us sharing him, then I'm all for it. But if I can give him everything, I want to. I know you want to give Eddie everything. I feel the same way about Axel.”

“Can we… I mean just for vacation, can we…”

“You and I can be intimate with or without Axel until we get back. I never did give you the loving goodbye you deserve, and I want this vacation to make everyone happy.”

“Can we.. I mean tonight?”

“No. Maybe tomorrow. But only if Axel wants both of us at the same time. I'm willing to do that even after vacation if it's what will make Axel happy. But I'm not going to fuck you and you're not going to fuck me. Understand?”

“Yes, I understand.”

“Good. If you want to have a kiss goodnight though, I won't say no.”

“I want that, Greg.”

“Good. I do too.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Flash is a little uncertain. The rings came in just in time, and they want to wait for a Hawaiian sunset to give them to Kaine and Peter. He's certain he wants to give the ring. He's certain he wants Eddie to give Kaine his ring. What he's uncertain about is their reception.

What if they've read this wrong? What if a ring is too much? Would Peter feel obligated to wear it even if he doesn't want to? Would giving them rings for their wedding fingers be too much? Flash isn't sure. He's really excited about it because he hopes that Peter will agree to be his other life partner and Kaine will agree to be Eddie's. The Parker brothers have become so important to them and in all honesty, Flash always wanted Peter to be close to him. Now he wants Peter to be close to him for the rest of their lives. 

If Eddie didn't feel the same way about Kaine, he'd feel a little guilty. Society and his parents and church always pounded into his head that he should be with a) one, and b) woman. The idea of two guys and two Symbiotes is a little more than he knows how to reconcile. It's a little easier to reconcile Anti-Venom and Venom because the Church has no stance on Klyntar relationships, but being with a man, much less two, the Bible is very clear on, at least according to every priest he's ever asked. He had just gotten over the fact that he's in love with a man (Eddie) and that he's always loved Peter, but being married to a man and having a lifelong relationship with another man he loves… it's perfect. And too good to be true. Part of him expects Peter to reject him for this, but that part also screams that he'll burn in hell for it. He's been dead. He didn't see any heaven or any hell. Just emptiness. Unimaginably vast emptiness. Maybe he should ask Greg for a Buddhist standpoint. That religion seems to have more logic. Flash doesn't doubt his faith in Christ, but he's long been questioning the opinions of his modern followers. What would Christ say? In the Bible, he gives advice that directly contradicts what he hears many priests say. If only there were a way to ask him. Directly and get a verbal answer. He knows in his heart that he loves both Eddie and Peter, that they can all be happy together. He doesn't feel it as wrong. He simply feels it impossible. He felt the same way about being with Eddie. He's adjusted. Maybe he'll adjust to this, too. He really hopes so.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Dylan is super-psyched. The trip to Hawaii is only one day away. He went shopping with Trevor to get all the necessities, and now, he has three new pairs of board shorts, three new pairs of shades, a couple of new hats, a short sleeved neoprene wetsuit, three new pairs of sandals, spray on sunscreen/bug repellent and a few new tanks and T-shirts. Trevor promises to buy him a surfboard and a bodyboard when they get there since there may not be room in their luggage and they'll be ‘specialer’ if he gets them while in Hawaii. 

He knocks on his brother's door for the tenth time that day and Lasher already knows what he's going to ask. He opens his door to find Dylan wearing his favorite new board shorts and holding up two tanks and a T-shirt.

“Wear the Purple T-shirt. It will match the blue and white shorts with the purple flowers.”

“But what about the second day? Do you like the green tank or the gray?”

Both tanks have stylized sunset stripes with palm tree silhouettes. The shorts have gray hibiscus silhouettes over a green background and they got the tanks because they both match the shorts.

“I will almost always say green, but I think you should wait and decide which one you want to wear on the day you're going to wear it. Make it fit your mood.”

“Okay, that's good advice. What about shoes?”

“Wear the closed-toed sandals for getting on the boat and decide which sandals work best for you after the cruise gets going. I'm gonna wear my water sneakers so if somebody steps on my feet, I'll have some protection.”

“That's a good idea. Hey! Can we go get me some water sneakers?”

“Sure. Let's ask Kaine if he'll take us with the top down. It's a lot more fun that way.”

“Cool. Hey, what if we got a fish or a hermit crab as a pet? Do you think they have hermit crabs for sale in Hawaii?”

“I bet so. Go get dressed for the store and I'll go ask Kaine if he'll take us.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Kaine is making love to Greg and Axel when he hears a knock at the door.

“Don't come in. Who is it?”

“It's Lash. Will you take me and Dylan to the store for water shoes?”

Kaine pulls out and positions Greg where he was once he's off the bed. “It's your job to make him happy,” Kaine whispers. “You remember the hair pull I showed you?”

“Yeah,” Greg whispers back.

“Remember, just hard enough to take control,” whispers Kaine. “He won't resist, and you don't have to twist very hard.”

“Okay, got it.”

“Good. Make me proud.”

Speaking at normal tone, he calls through the door, “Give me a minute or two to get dressed, then I'll take you.”

“Rad! I'll see you downstairs! Tell Greg I said ‘hi’!”

“Goddamnit,” says Kaine. “I forgot about the super-hearing again. I don't know what's the matter with me, I never forget with Conner.”

“You don't see Conner that much,” says Axel. “I think he's only visited three times.”

Kaine takes Axel by the hair and speaks in a low tone. “Shut up, bitch. And do what Greg tells you. Greg, you have the reins.” Kaine kisses them each and goes to take a quick, efficient shower before getting dressed.

When he gets downstairs, Trevor and Dylan are playing Mario Kart and Dylan is wearing one of his new shirts. “Couldn't wait for the cruise, could you,” Kaine says, pointing to the shirt.

“Nope. I can't wait! It's gonna be off the hook!”

“You guys ready to go?” asks Kaine. 

“Yep.”

“You bet!”

“Alright. Just remember to keep all parts of your body inside the car at all times. We're going with the top down.”

“Yes!” both teenagers hiss, pumping their fists.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Leslie meets them at the pier. Her hair is a brilliant purple with highlights of turquoise green. They all took cabs so they could leave their cars safely in their garages. Greg rode on his own but quickly joins the family giving each Axel and Kaine quick tongue kisses in greeting and hugging the rest of the family. The fact that he was missed is not lost on him, and he's grateful to still be a part of their tribe. They give rounds of hugs and Eddie introduces Dylan as his son, surprising both Greg and Leslie. _Man, you lay low for a few weeks and everything changes_ , thinks Greg.

They board the boat and everyone finds their cabins and unloads their luggage. Flash and Eddie sprung for a larger cabin with a queen size bed and the others are sharing cabins with two twin beds each. Kaine and Peter are sharing a room, Axel and Greg and Trevor and Dylan. Leslie has her own room, a single cabin and is very happy to not share space. She feels she's too disorganized and messy for that. They all plan to meet outside Eddie and Flash's room at seven so they can go to dinner together. Eddie tells Trevor and Dylan to stick together if they aren't with one of the adults and they happily agree. Everyone's giddy with excitement. 

In the hour and a half they have before meeting for dinner, Flash and Eddie break in the new bed with a romp that would put Kaine to shame. Eddie brings them to sweet release four times before they have to go for dinner and Eddie thinks he's truly going to miss it when Flash loses his extra orifice. He halfway wants to beg Anti-Venom and Flash to keep it, but he knows that it's their decision and he doesn't want to influence a gender identity decision like that. By the time they've finished showering, they're seven minutes late and everyone is gathered outside their door. 

“Okay everyone,” Eddie says after doing a quick head count, “Let's go eat!”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The cruise is great.

They have everything from gambling and lounge singing to a movie theater and water slides. Everyone's having a great time and Dylan and Trevor never get tired of going on one waterslide after another until they start back at the beginning and go through them all again. Leslie and Peter have fun in the spa, getting manicures, pedicures and massages. Axel, Kaine and Greg have fun in the poker lounge and high roll on a few games of Craps before heading towards the slot machines and trying their luck there. The hours in the casino turn out to be very fun dates for them and they often snuggle in Axel and Greg's room after a night of gambling. 

A couple of times the unborn babies give alarming kicks, but Anti-Venom says they're just responding to all the excitement and assures Flash and Eddie that the children are healthy and not yet ready to be born. When asked if they'll be born before the trip back, Anti-Venom says he doesn't know. He says he can delay the births by up to a month if he has to, but too much adrenaline could force the birth. He can regulate the adrenaline for the most part, but if something happens all of a sudden and the casing of the eggs break, they'll have no choice in the timing of the birth. Flash is hereby prohibited by Eddie and Venom from taking unnecessary risks, swimming in shark infested waters, web slinging, surfing, paragliding, wind sailing, superheroing or bungee jumping. Eddie promises they can add more to the list as things come up. 

On the third night of the cruise, Eddie goes to Trevor and Dylan’s room to ask them if they want to see a movie, but he hears kissing and giggling coming from inside.

Eddie pounds on the door.

“Come out, now! What are you boys doing in there?!”

The door opens and two teenage girls, roughly Trevor and Dylan's ages, rush past him. Eddie doesn't know whether or not to be relieved. “Way to cock block, Dad!” says Trevor. “That was literally the only time I've made out with a girl when it wasn't for money.”

“Sorry, sons, but I don't want you to be doing things like that. What if you got them pregnant? You're too young to be fathers.”

“We can't get them pregnant from kissing,” says Dylan. 

“Or oral…” says Trevor.

Eddie is aghast. “You want privacy to make out with a fling then fine. As long as you don't have sex of any kind, oral or otherwise.”

“Okay,” says Dylan.

“But Dad—” says Trevor, once again cut off by Eddie's sharp tone.

“—No, Trevor! None, zero, zip, zilch, nada! If I find out you've been doing that, you will spend the rest of vacation in your hotel room.”

“What about kissing boobs? Is that okay?”

“As long as it's someone your age, consensual and private, sure. But nothing more.”

“Cool,” says Trevor. “I'm gonna text Jenny.”

Dylan looks between them and hugs Eddie saying, “Coolest dad ever!” and closing the room to their cabin. Eddie hears giggling from around the corner and the girls who had rushed out of the room approach Eddie.

“Hi, I'm Jenny. I'm with Trevor. I mean just for the trip. We probably won't see each other again after the next couple of days, but you've got a great son.”

“And I'm Alexis. I'm sort of with Dylan. It's good to meet you Mister Brock.”

“Sisters?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Don't let my boys get too wild.”

“We won't, sir,” they say and make like they're about to knock on the door, but Eddie beats them to it.

Eddie knocks and says, “Boys, you have visitors.” The door flies open to show both of the Brock boys grinning ear to ear. Eddie leaves to let them have their fun and goes to search for Kaine. He said he had something important to say that he could only say in private. He decides to text and the answer he gets is “Already in your room.”

Maybe Eddie will have a little fun himself.

He arrives at his cabin to find Kaine and Flash in bed. Flash has a hand between Kaine's thighs and Kaine's got his ecstasy face on. 

“Eddie come see this.” When Eddie gets closer he sees Flash's hand is reaching just behind Kaine's balls and inside. 

“I've seen Kaine's ass before.”

“This isn't his ass. Have a look.”

Eddie does look and gets an instant boner when he sees that Flash has his fingers inside an orifice not unlike his own. Kaine is reeling and looks at Eddie with the most erotic _want_ he's ever seen on Kaine's face.

“Have a taste,” says Kaine and as Eddie draws closer he realizes something is stronger and sexier about his scent.

“Did you learn the pheromone thing?” asks Eddie.

“Yes, we did.”

“Fuck, yeah,” says Eddie and he bends to give Kaine his tongue. Flash helps him out of his pants while he's licking and tongue-fucking Kaine into oblivion, and before Eddie knows it, he's grinding into Kaine's orifice with his hard dick. “Holy shit, Kaine. When did this happen? Why did this happen?”

“It's recent, and why do you think it happened. I want you like this. I want you to want me like this.”

“Do you want me to get you pregnant?”

“Eventually, but with a regular Symbiote. Not a hybrid. And even after that, this part of me isn't going away. For now, this is just for pleasure. All for you.”

Eddie grinds into Kaine hard, eliciting a moan. Kaine clutches his shoulders and pulls him down further. Flash is smiling at how much they're enjoying each other, and it isn't long before Eddie's coming fast and hard into Kaine and Flash is kissing them both. 

“You're perfect,” says Eddie. “You're both perfect.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Greg has stupidly challenged Peter to the on-board rock-wall. He bet Peter five thousand dollars he could bear him to the top. Axel caught it on video and it wasn't even close. By the time he's a third of the way up the wall, Peter is at the top posing for pictures. “That'll teach you to challenge a human spider to a climbing competition,” Axel says when they're back on the ground. 

“Thought since we have similar powers we'd be an even match.”

“I've been wall crawling for a decade now,” says Peter. “You've had less than a year and I imagine haven't used that ability very much.”

“You're right. I haven't.”

“How about, instead of five thousand dollars, you buy my drinks for the rest of vacation.”

“Okay, I can do that.”

“Even though he has an enhanced metabolism?” says Leslie. 

“He can't possibly drink five thousand dollars of liquor and wine in a two week period.”

“Would you like to bet five thousand dollars on it?” asks Axel. “Because you kind of are.”

“Yes, I will buy you drinks for the rest of vacation, Peter,” says Greg.

“Thank you kind sir. You can start with tequila shots all around.”

“Loophole for the win,” says Axel.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's they're last night aboard the cruise ship and Kaine and Peter have abandoned their rooms to sleep with Eddie and Flash. It's a little crowded, but that doesn't bother them. They're comfortable being close to each other. Kaine lets Flash and Eddie trade he and Peter back and forth, bottoming for both, but only letting Eddie in the front. The four of them make love for nearly six hours and travel up to one of the upper decks to look at the stars. They kiss in the moonlight and Kaine hopes they can always be like this. Peter catches his eye, and he knows Peter feels the same way. He just hopes Flash and Eddie do too. He knows they love them, but do they want to spend they're lives together? Are they willing to commit to a future like that?

Only time will tell.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Disembarking takes longer than expected, but the kids remain calm and the adults manage. By the time they get off the boat and checked into the hotel it's almost night time again. Eddie wonders if everyone's having to use super-strength to lug their baggage around or just him. Trevor's easily carrying all of his stuff and half of Dylan's. They get checked into their rooms and agree to meet at the hotel pool for an early night's swim. 

What Eddie doesn't expect is to find his sons being dropped into the deep end from fifty feet in the air by a flying young man wearing a black and red speedo. When the young man comes to greet him, it's with Kaine by his side and Eddie can finally make out the red marking over the crotch of his speedo. 

The sigil of the House of El.

  


  



	51. Boy of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys meet Kon-El.

Eddie stares wide-eyed at the sigil of the House of El on the bathing suit of the young man with Kaine. It only occurs to him after several seconds that he's been staring openly at Superboy's crotch. He wasn't even looking at _that_ part. 

“Eddie, I want you to meet Kon-El, an old friend of mine. Kon, this is Eddie Brock, my umm… the guy I told you about.”

“ _The_ Eddie Brock?! I had no idea you were this hot in person. Holy shit dude! I'm a big fan, Mister Brock,” Kon says, shaking Eddie's hand enthusiastically. “I'm up for an interview if you ever want Superboy on the _Eddie Brock Report_.”

“Sure, we can do that sometime before we leave.”

“Score!” says Kon, pumping his fist. Eddie looks at him, amused. “Sorry, it's just that I have a bad habit of running into bed with reporters so I end up running out of reporters. But hey! It's good either way, am I right?”

“You like reporters?” asks Eddie.

“I have it bad for reporters! I can't help it, it's genetic.”

“What about reporters’ husband's?” asks Flash, just walking up.

“Whoa! I dig the legs, Hot Stuff!” Kon says to Flash. “For you, Babe, anything.” That puts a smile on Flash's face. He knows he doesn't look his best with the babies on the way, but he still got Superboy's attention. That's an ego boost for anybody. 

“Hi, I'm Flash, Eddie's husband.”

“Kaine told me he lived with a bunch of hotties, but I didn't know you guys were steamin’. Where are my manners? I'm Kon-El. I'm a friend of Kaine's.” They shake hands and Kon doesn't let go for a little too long. “So your Trevor's and Dylan's dads? Nice. I don't have kids yet, but I don't really even know if that's possible for me. When I'm ready, they'll probably have to be genetically engineered.”

“Not a bad way to go. The LIFE Foundation's a good resource if CADMUS can't do it.”

“Oh, don't worry. CADMUS can do anything. As long as the government doesn't shut them down.”

“I think that's a concern with all the cloning labs,” says Eddie. “Maybe I can get your opinions on cloning and genetic engineering for reproductive purposes. For the interview, I mean.”

“Sure. Just don't forget. Oh, and before I forget, I got dog whistles for your family. I'll hear them wherever I am, so if you need me, just whistle. Or you know, just scream ‘Superboy!’. Whichever. Anyways I left those back at my cabin on another island. I'll be back in a few minutes.” With that, the Boy of Steel effectively disappears, a strong wind left in the wake of his departure. 

“Kaine,” Eddie says, “are we breaking bro code if we let Superboy, you know…”

Kaine smiles. “As long as I don't hear about it and you don't replace me, it's cool. Just don't forget that Kon's the same age I am.”

“Like the exact same or just chronologically?”

“Just about the exact same, but I'm a lot more mentally mature.”

Eddie breathes a sigh of relief. In his head, he does the math: if Superboy was created as a fully mature 16-year-old and has seven years of maturity on top of that, that makes him a 23-year-old. Eddie decides to err on the side of caution. “Hey, Flash? Would you mind looking up Superboy's S.H.I.E.L.D. profile?”

“Already on it, and S.H.I.E.L.D. reads him as…. 21!”

“Yes!” Eddie hisses.

“You guys are so bad,” says Kaine. 

“So are you, but you don't hear us complaining,” says Flash, putting away his phone. 

Eddie gives them each a kiss and cannon-balls into the pool to go play with his sons. They have fun splashing around and when Kaine gets in, Eddie pulls Kaine in to put Trevor on his shoulders while Eddie puts Dylan on his and they try to knock each other down. Flash knows why he wasn't invited to the wrestling match. It still leaves him feeling left out. Although, if asked, he wouldn't have risked his babies anyway. He hasn't been drinking either, it's just a few life changes while he's pregnant, not a big deal. It does look like so much fun though. He is soon joined poolside by Greg, Peter, Axel and Leslie and they make conversation about the cruise and what they want to do while they're in Hawaii.

“I think we should go to a traditional Luau if that's something non-natives can do. I'd love to see some of the culture unique to this place,” says Leslie.

“I want to take Trevor and Dylan to a theme park,” says Flash. “It's a shame I can't go on any roller coasters, but I'm sure they'd have a great time. Do you guys know if they have any theme parks here?”

“I'm sure they do,” says Greg.

“I thought I saw in a pamphlet I got that they do, I'll have to double check,” says Peter. 

“Found it,” says Axel. “There's a Wet n’ Wild in Kapolei and a Polynesian Cultural Center in Laie. I can't find anything with roller coasters, though.”

“Well, I can probably go on a few water slides,” says Flash. 

**_Most definitely._** says Anti-Venom in Flash's head.

“So do you guys want to get in?” asks Axel.

“Sure, I'm up for it,” says Greg.

“I think I'll stick here with Flash,” says Peter.

“What makes you think I don't want to swim?” says Flash.

“Well, you know… because of the little ones. I don't want you to strain yourself.”

“I can go for a swim, Parker. In fact, the hotel pool is probably the only place I can. I can't go in the ocean, and we aren't going to spend all of vacation at Wet n’ Wild.”

“Okay, then I will get in the pool with you. Either way, I'm staying with you, so deal with it Mister Grumpy Pants,” says Peter.

Flash laughs. “You haven't called me that since high schoo– I remember that! I can actually remember something from high school!” Flash say giddily. “Oh man, I was really hoping those memories would come back and one did!”

“We're happy for you,” says Leslie. “I'm glad stuff is coming back to you.”

“Yeah, Flash, that's a big step,” says Axel.

“So let's all get in the water to celebrate,” says Peter.

Superboy returns shortly after they get in the water and continues to flirt with Eddie and Flash between dropping Trevor and Dylan into the pool from forty feet up. Eddie told him in no uncertain terms that he couldn't drop them more than forty feet. Trevor's and Dylan are having a blast though and Trevor's new favorite superhero is Superboy. He's still a big fan of Marvel Boy, but Noh-Varr has never dropped him into a pool. 

When Eddie's ready to get out of the pool, Kon joins him. “I can give you my card,” says Eddie. “That way you have my phone number and email if you need to get in touch with me.”

“Hell, yeah! Digits!”

“My cards are in my room. It may take me a while to find them.”

“That's okay, I'll be here when you get back,” Kon says. “You sticking around?” he asks Flash.

“Sure.”

“I hope this isn't rude, but how'd you get those awesome legs?” Kon asks.

“I lost my real ones from an I.E.D. in Iraq. I was in the army. Then, when I became an astronaut for the LIFE Foundation, they wanted me to have these. They're somewhat based on the designs for Sergeant Barnes’ arm. The rest is from a combination of the LIFE Foundation and Wakandan technology. They come off, but I prefer to use them most of the time. They aren't bad to sleep in. That's a plus because most prostheses aren't good for that.*

“Wow. You've got some real history. And you're an astronaut! That is so cool.”

“Hi, Conner,” Peter says, walking up to them after drying off.

“It's _‘Kon’_ right now. Wait until I'm wearing glasses to use that name.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It's cool. I'll just tell Wade who you are so he can try to woo you in your civvies.”

“Not cool, Kon,” says Peter.

“So are you in college?” Flash asks.

“Nah, I barely graduated high school. I took a few college courses, thought I might make an awesome EMT, but I'm just not book smart. Besides, I was constantly missing class to deal with supervillains, so it wasn't working out.”

“You know,” says Peter, “there's online college if you ever want to go. It'll give you more flexibility with the timing so if your studies get interrupted, you won't miss class.”

“That's an idea,” says Kon. “I'll think about it. So what are you up to these days, Peter?”

“I just moved to San Francisco from New York so I could be with Flash, Kaine and Eddie. I miss the big city sometimes, but not as much as I would miss them.”

“That's cool. I'll have to visit you guys in San Francisco sometime.”

“We'd like that,” says Flash. 

“Uh-oh,” says Kon.

“What is it?” asks Peter.

“There's a ship going down. Don’t worry, I got it.” And Kon disappears again, leaving a gust of wind in his wake. 

“I'm back,” says Eddie. “Where'd Kon go?”

“Sinking ship,” says Peter. “He had to go rescue people.”

“Knowing Kon,” says Kaine, “He’ll probably just put everyone on the ship and carry the whole boat to the shore. He always was one for efficient solutions.”

“I wish I could help,” says Peter, “but I don't think I'd be as much help in the ocean as I am in an urban environment.”

“I could help in the ocean,” says Kaine. “We go swimming in the bay all the time. I'll have to tell him that so he brings me next time.”

“So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?” says Peter. “There's a Wet n’Wild we could go to and it has water slides and a wave pool and stuff.”

“That sounds good,” says Eddie. Axel, Leslie and Greg join them and Eddie decides to ask everyone. “Do you guys want to go to Wet n’ Wild tomorrow or would you rather relax on the beach?”

“Beach,” says Greg.

“I'm up for whatever,” says Axel.

“Either would be fun. I bet the boys want to go surfing and they could do that at the beach,” says Leslie.

“We have a couple of weeks,” says Flash, “so we've got time for both. But after disembarking the cruise I kind of don't want to wait in lines tomorrow.”

Kaine huffs and thinks. “If we go to the beach, we could get some low-key aquatic hunting in. We haven't eaten like that since the day before the cruise.”

“So, I'm hearing ‘beach’ so far. Any objections to the beach?” No one speaks up. “Okay then, let's ask the kids, and I'm guessing they'll be all for it.”

Dylan and Trevor get out of the pool and go to dry off by their parents. “Hey boys,” says Eddie, “what do you want to do tomorrow?”

“Go to gift shops,” says Trevor.

“Surf!” says Dylan.

“Beach it is,” says Eddie. “I think we should all get a good night's rest.”

“Fuck that,” says Kaine. “I'm staying up drinking. The hotel has a bar and I wanna do a few shots with the Boy of Steel. Besides, we all unwind different ways and I'm not going to bed this tightly wound.”

“I'm with Kaine,” says Greg. 

“Who's sleeping where tonight?” says Axel.

“I'm sleeping with Flash,” says Peter.

“Eddie,” says Kaine, “where am I sleeping?”

“I'll stay up to drink with you and Greg, then you can decide for yourself later.”

“I'm sleeping in my room,” says Leslie.

“I'm sleeping with Greg,” says Axel. 

“Are you gonna drink with us, Axel?” Greg asks.

“Maybe one, I'm pretty beat.”

“Can I have a drink?” asks Trevor.

“Trevor, you promised,” says Flash.

“So did you, but I never got that glass of champagne you said I could have. Deal's off until that happens.”

“You did promise, dear,” says Eddie.

“Fine. After vacation. When we get home.” 

“What about me?” says Dylan.

“That's a hard no,” says Eddie. “You're not allowed to drink until you're forty-five.”

Everyone laughs at that. It's no secret that Eddie is overprotective of both of his sons, especially Dylan. 

Dylan isn't laughing. He's pouting.

“Cheer up, Dylan,” says Trevor. “I'll take you surfing tomorrow.”

“Okay. But it's not like you're an expert.”

“I've never been on a surfboard in my life, but I'm the fastest swimmer in the family and I can breath underwater. All you have to do is hang on and I can pull you from the underside with or without waves, and you won't have to worry about the board tipping over.”

“Okay, that does sound pretty cool. But where are we going to get surfboards?”

“I'm sure some shops around here have some,” says Eddie. “We can go to the shops first and go to the beach after that.”

“Wanna watch a movie?” Trevor asks Dylan. “I can do a digital rent of the latest Avengers movie if you want. I'm sure they have it on On Demand.”

“Thanks, but let's see the new Spider-Man movie,” says Dylan.

“It's like a year old,” says Trevor.

“It's new to me. I've never seen it.”

“We're gonna go watch a movie, Dad. See you tomorrow,” says Trevor.

“Okay, just call me if you need anything,” says Eddie, giving each of his sons a warm hug. 

“And no renting adult movies,” says Kaine.

“That's gross,” says Dylan.

“Okay, Dad,” says Trevor.

The boys gather their towels and phones and head up to their room. Leslie looks as worn out as Axel and says, “Goodnight, ya'll. I'll probably be up early to go to the beach. I'll pick us a nice spot.” 

“Okay,” says Flash. “Have a goodnight.”

The others say their goodnights and Leslie heads up to her room. “What do you say, Parker,” asks Flash, “do you want to burn off some calories?”

Peter perks up at that. “Aye, aye, Cap'n! First mate reporting for duty.” That gets a chuckle out of everyone.

“Why don't you guys go up and get changed,” Kaine says. “I'll wait here for Kon. Then I'll meet you at the bar.” 

“Sounds good,” says Axel and Greg.

“Alright, we'll be right back,” says Eddie and he gives Kaine a kiss as everyone gets up to leave.

Kaine doesn't have to wait too long, but when Kon gets there, he looks disappointed. “Where'd even everybody go?” he asks.

“Half went to sleep and the other half are getting changed. We're going to meet them at the bar. You have civvies or a uniform to wear?”

“I've got an unstable molecule suit I like to wear in bars when I go as Superboy. I'll have to go get it. You go get changed too and I'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes.” 

By the time Superboy is back in skin-tight red and black, Kaine is dressed in his Scarlet Spider uniform, also in red and black. “I thought maybe you'd like superhero company.” says Kaine. “I'm having Ben pretend to be me in New York while I'm here, so I can just tell anyone who asks that it's just a costume. Besides, if glasses are all it takes to keep your identity a secret, even in uniform, than my hood should work just fine for me.”

“You are so gonna get busted. I bet everyone assumes you're the real you without even asking.”

“In that case,” Kaine says as red and black tendrils form up on his face, creating black wrap-around sunglasses with red lenses, “maybe something to confuse facial recognition is in order.” To further differentiate his look, his hair changes to red and his jaw goes a little more square.

“Now _that_ is a cool power! Insta-shades?! You spiders always surprise me.”

“Ready to drink?”

“Born ready. I mean, not literally, but you get the idea.”

“Let's go.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The bar isn't that crowded, which surprises Kaine, but it takes a minute to find Eddie, Greg and Axel. Two drinks are waiting for them and when Kon sees them, he knows exactly what's in them. He picks his up and looks at the side of the glass. “Blueberry juice, peach juice, vodka and rum with a cherry. The Boy of Steel. I love this drink. A friend of mine created it when I kept complaining that the other drinks had no flavor. Named it for me because I said it needed blueberry. Plus, I'm awesome.”

Eddie, Axel and Greg laugh. Kaine just puts his head in his hands. “You're ridiculous,” he says and then starts chugging his Boy of Steel. “Wow, this is pretty good,” says Kaine. “I didn't realize you were so delicious,” he jokes.

“That's me, tasty as can be!” says Kon.

“So, what are your favorite drinks?” Eddie asks everyone. “I know Kaine loves Scotch.”

“My favorite is a tequila sunrise,” says Axel. “I could drink those all day.”

“Don't tell anyone, but I'm a fan of Schnapps. Peppermint, peach, apple, you name it,” says Greg.

“Why wouldn't we want to tell anyone?” asks Kon.

“Because it's a girly drink,” says Greg.

“I don't know whether that's sexist or just inaccurate,” says Eddie. “Schnapps is used to make girly drinks, but in and of itself it's not girly.”

“I agree with Greg,” says Kaine. “Sexism aside, it's just embarrassing.”

“What's your favorite drink, Eddie,” asks Kon. 

“Don't laugh, but Irish cream and chocolate milk.”

“That actually sounds really good,” says Kon. “I really like Kahlua and chocolate milk. I've never tried it with Irish cream.”

“What's your favorite, Kon?” asks Greg.

“I really like The Boy of Steel, but my all-time favorite is some mojito I can never remember the name of. I think it has watermelon in it.”

“That sounds pretty interesting,” says Kaine. “I'll have to look up watermelon mojito recipes at home.”

“All the more reason for me to come visit,” says Kon.

“You can fly at mach-14. You have no excuse to not visit me,” says Kaine.

“Yeah, but now I have extra reasons _to_ visit you. You, mojitos, Eddie and Flash—”

“—And we have a hot tub,” Axel supplies.

“Hot tub, … so yeah, now it's leaning more in your favor. Besides, I hardly visit anyone anymore. I know I should get better about that.”

“Well, lucky for you, I don't hold grudges,” says Kaine.

The entire table bursts out laughing. 

Uncontrollably.

“What?” says Kaine. “What's so funny?”

“You're cute, Sweetheart, don't ever change,” says Eddie.

“Oh, dude, we should go to the patio and look at the stars!” says Axel. “I haven't seen much of Hawaiian stars yet.”

“You realize, of course, that they are the same stars,” says Kaine.

“Yeah, but the air between us and them is different,” says Kon. “Trust a flier on this.” 

They move out to the patio and easily find a table. When they're seated, Kaine gets out his phone and checks his messages. He's got two new ones one at eight o’clock from Ben that has a picture of him and Gwen making kissy faces at the camera, the text reading, ‘Wish you were here.’ The second message is from a few minutes ago. It's Ben again and he said, ‘Still up?’ Kaine messages back, ‘I'm with Kon in Hawaii. Do you want me to call?’

Eddie goes in with Axel to get everyone new drinks, same all around, and when they get back, Kaine sends Axel back in for extras so he doesn't have to wait to start on his third drink. Greg goes in instead, giving Kaine a look that says, ‘be nicer’. Kaine decides to take the warning and gives Axel some signs of affection and approval to make up for his inconsideration. When Greg gets back, Kaine and Axel both kiss him on the lips, and Kaine thanks him for getting the drink. Meanwhile Kon is asking Eddie about his interviews and who he'd like to interview if he could interview anyone.

“I think the crown jewel of interviews would be the Queen of England. She's really an incredible person and she's been through so much history. I have a deep respect for her and if there's one person I would cut my usual reporter crap for, it's her.”

“I've never met her,” says Kon. “I've met a lot of celebrities but never her. Not that that's on my bucket list or anything. I've just never though of it before.”

“Who is on your bucket list?” Eddie asks. 

“Captain America and the Winter Soldier. They always have my heart aflutter whenever I see them on TV.”

“You could probably meet the Avengers anytime you want,” says Eddie.

“No, I have a deal with Fury. One of the stipulations is that I never bother Tony Stark ever again. There was an incident, and I may or may not have flirted with Miss Potts and I may or may not have suggested that technology-based superheroes are just ‘heroes’ and not ‘super’ and I may or may not have thrown a pie in Stark's face. Anyways, I'm contracted to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. on a need-only basis and part of that contract is not harassing Mister Stark. And since he owns all the Avengers facilities, I don't really have a way to get in touch with Captain America or the Winter Soldier.”

“Well, Flash is a former Avenger and Peter is a current one. Maybe one of them get get in touch with them and arrange a meeting. If they're up for it, we could do it on the _Eddie Brock Report_ and everyone wins. Just try to keep it clean. I know you're a shameless flirt, but try to have more respect with Captain America, whether you're on the _Eddie Brock Report_ or not.”

“Are you kidding? They're my idols. I wouldn't disrespect them like that.”

“Well ,you said you were a fan of mine and the next words out of your mouth, you were calling me ‘hot’.”

“So? You are hot.”

“I mean… thanks for the compliment and all, but if we do this, try not to talk about their looks. Call them ‘badass’ and 'cool’ instead of 'hot’ or ‘steamin'’. Do you catch my drift?”

“Yeah, I got it. Focus on their accomplishments and unique traits instead of their appeal. I think I can do that.”

“Good. Do you want to do that on the _Eddie Brock Report_?”

“I think that's really badass. I mean, meeting them at all would be, but I've always been a fan of being televised.”

“It wouldn't be live, so we could edit it however we need to for the show. Still sound good?”

“I'm all onboard with this! Thanks Eddie.”

“You're welcome, Kon.”

“Alright guys,” says Kaine. “I'm calling Ben.” He drinks the rest of his third drink, Carnage magnifying the effects and pushes ‘send’ on the video call screen. 

“Hello?” says Ben, “Kaine?”

“It's me, asshole! How ya doin’?”

“Pretty good actually. I'm kind of loving wearing your costume. Now I can start shit and swear at everybody and nobody bats an eye. It's been a tremendous relief after covering for Peter for weeks.”

“You've been covering for Pete?” asks Kaine.

“Yeah, he didn't want Jameson to get suspicious that Peter and Spiderman we're gone for the same amount of time, but with the help you gave us, we can afford for me to be a full-time hero for a while. Right now I'm doing three patrols a day, each in different costumes.”

“Cool, but don't work too hard. Hey! When you gonna come visit me?”

“I was thinking about when you get back from Hawaii. Is your schedule clear?”

“Is yours clear for next week?” asks Kaine.

“Sure, why?”

“I'm buying you a ticket to Hawaii.”

“I can't leave Gwen alone.”

In the background of the phone, Gwen can be heard saying a muffled, “Don't use me as an excuse. Go see your brothers. Take pictures.”

“You heard the lady, Ben. Come see your brothers.”

“And me!” says Kon, face-bombing the camera on Kaine's phone.

“Yeah, and him!” says Kaine.

“Hi, Kon!” says Ben.

“Hey, Ben. Come have a drink with us. I'll save you a seat.”

“In a couple of days…”

“Tomorrow,” Kaine says firmly. “You are getting on a plane tomorrow.”

“Okay, jeez, I'll get on a plane tomorrow.”

“Good clone!” says Kaine as if talking to a dog.

“I _am_ the good clone. You're the evil clone.”

“I will debate you about that, but not right now. How are you doing? How's Gwen?”

“We’re good. Tired mostly. I have a part time job at the Globe and Gwen works full-time at a STAR Labs location taking care of the mice and doing paperwork for them. How are you guys doing? How's Kon?”

“I'm gonna meet Captain America!” says Kon, “on the _Eddie Brock Report_!”

“Nothing's final,” says Eddie. “We still don't know that he'll say ‘yes’.”

“Well, either way, good for you." says Ben. "Do anything interesting lately?”

“I carried a sinking yacht to shore,” says Kon.

“Told you,” says Kon.

“Eventful night, huh? You guys staying out of trouble?” says Ben.

“Yep, so far,” says Kaine. "Here, say hi to my friends. This is Axel,” he says handing the phone to Axel.

“Hi Spider-Man's good clone! You might know me as Steel Spider. Not Osnik, but the one from California.”

“Oh, hey Steel. I've seen you on the news before. Good to meet you. You keeping my brother's out of trouble?”

“I don't know if anyone can do that,” says Axel. “So it sounds like I get to meet you for real in a couple of days? You're gonna love it here. I love it here, and I've been here for less than eight hours.”

“Sounds fantastic. See any sharks yet?”

“Haven't been to the beach yet, but if we do, Kaine will probably eat them.”

“He'll what? Oh, is this an alien goo monster thing?”

“Yeah, kind of. I mainly stick to harbor seals, but Kaine's first jump in, he took down a baleen whale.”

Ben looks shocked for a moment, but then, he just sighs. “That sounds like Kaine alright.” 

“Oh, I should quit hogging the phone. This is Greg,” Axel says, handing the phone to Greg.

“Hi, Ben, I'm Greg.”

“Hi Greg. Enjoying Hawaii?”

“So far. The cruise down here was nice. Took almost five days, but it was really enjoyable. I'm just glad we're taking a different cruise back so we can spend more than five days here. It's been a long journey.”

“Sounds like it. Any advice on what I should bring?”

Kaine butts in, tilting the phone towards his face. “I'll buy you everything, just bring you and your ID and your phone. Seriously, underwear, luggage, food, everything.” He relinquishes the phone back to Greg who laughs.

“Kaine really wants to see you, Ben,” Greg says with amusement. "I bet if we weren't already using his phone to talk, he'd be buying you airline tickets right now.”

“That's a good idea,” Kaine says. “Ben, call Kon's phone, and I can buy you tickets. I'll send you an email with the details.”

“Okay, but I'm gonna head to the roof for this. Talk to all of you in a few minutes.” Ben hangs up after that.

“Peter's gonna be so psyched!” says Kaine. “I don't think even two of us have been on vacation together before and now all three of us are going to be here. Seriously, the only times it was all three of us together were times of tragedy and crisis. Sometimes both.”

“You want to have a threesome with your brothers, don't you?” asks Greg. 

“Maybe. But that's not why I'm buying him a ticket.”

“I know, and I'm not judging. I just know you're ‘I hope I get sex’ face.”

“Okay, fine, I want to sleep with my brothers and you and Axel and Eddie and Flash. I'm a big slut. Happy?”

“I'm happy about the me and Axel part,” Greg says giving Kaine an R-rated kiss.

“Hot damn!” says Kon. “Now that is how you kiss a dude!”

Axel has a very turned on look on his face. “Will you sleep with us tonight, Kaine?”

“Sure, Baby. You bet.”

“Mind if I have company tonight then?” asks Eddie.

“Who'd you have in mind?” asks Kaine.

“Kon,” Eddie says.

“Yeah, Eddie?” says Kon.

“I was talking to Kaine. I mean you, Kon, are who I want in bed with me tonight. We don't have to do anything, but Flash has Peter and I want someone to snuggle with.”

“Is morning sex out of the question?” says Kon.

“Do you want it to be?”

“No! I mean, I hope it isn't.”

“Things are getting too weird for me,” says Kaine. “I'll get us some more drinks. You guys all want the same?”

“Sure,” says Eddie, Kon and Greg.

“Tequila sunrise?” asks Axel.

“Four Boys of Steel and a tequila sunrise, coming up.”

Ben calls Kon's phone while Kaine is inside getting everyone drinks. 

“Hey Kon, what's happening?” The blue hoodie of his Scarlet Spider uniform can be seen and the hood is drawn up, partially covering his blond hair as it blows in the wind of the New York sky.

“Hi, Ben. It's been too long since we've seen each other in person. I'm really glad Kaine convinced you to come visit.”

“Me too. I always turn Kaine down, so I feel kinda bad about that. Especially with the financial help he's given me this year. I heard Peter's moving to live with him, so I guess I'll need to visit both to visit either.”

“All in one place, huh? You ever think of moving from New York?”

“ I guess. Never anything specific, but I don't feel like I'm particularly needed here. There are at least a hundred superhuman vigilantes in New York. I wouldn't necessarily be needed in San Francisco either, but seeing my brothers on a regular basis… sounds nice. Maybe Oakland needs a superhero?”

“I think Ant-Man, Venom, the White Commando, Steel Spider and your brothers have the whole Bay area covered. Doesn't mean you can't go visit them more. I need to get better about that too. I only visited Kaine twice in the past year, neither time at his home and both times rushed.”

“Better than me. Last I saw him was a supervillain fight where he saved Gwen twice. I really need to see him. I guess I've just been putting it off because it's awkward.”

“He really does love you,” says Eddie to Ben. “Even if he's a dick and acts like nothing bothers him, he really misses you. He's been like a whole new person with Peter around and I don't doubt that you mean just as much.”

“Thanks, Eddie. So who's he seeing nowadays?”

“That would be Greg, Axel, Peter and me.”

“Actually,” Greg says, “Kaine and I broke up. He's still with Axel, and so am I, but we aren't dating anymore. This is our last hurrah. Sort of a time cushion for goodbyes.”

“I'm sorry you broke up. I hope he wasn't too hard on you,” says Ben

“I broke up with him. We had mutual disagreements and it was unavoidable. But we're trying to be friends.”

“So Kaine's got three guys and one of them's our brother. Never saw that coming. I mean I figured he was _with_ Pete before but they said specifically that they aren't dating.”

“How did you figure your brothers were sleeping with each other?” asks Kon.

“I'll send you the pics they sent me. It's pretty self-explanatory. Is Kaine still buying plane tickets?”

“He's getting another round of drinks for us,” says Kon.

“Oh, well I can wait for him to get back. See any good movies lately?”

“They made a decent Justice League movie a couple of years ago but Young Justice is always left out. I was really hoping they'd get a good one to play the part of me, but so far, I haven't even been in a movie. It's a travesty.”

“Who'd you have in mind?” asks Ben.

“No one in particular. Just someone with nice muscles a pretty face, roughly my age and maybe with a cool accent. I think a Scottish Superboy would be a real hit.”

“You crack me up, Kon. You've got a Metropolis accent if ever there was one.”

“I know, but accents are sweet and your own never counts.”

“So I can't like New York accents?”

“There are dozens of accents in New York. You can't say Queens accents are cool. It'd be like blowing your own whistle.”

“Kinda the pot calling the kettle, don't ya think?”

“I'm not from Queens.”

“Nevermind.”

Kaine arrives with their drinks, using tiny red tendrils to keep anything from spilling, and sits down next to Kon.

“Hey Ben, I'm back. I already got your ticket, it's for 10:00 a.m. tomorrow and I'll email you the details in a little bit. You'll be going to Dallas, then San Diego, but I couldn't find a direct flight on such short notice. I'll pick you up in a cab at the airport in Honolulu. Or Kon can pick you up if you prefer. You don't get airsick, do you?”

“No, I'll be fine. I'd love to meet you at the airport. Bring Peter if you can.”

“I'll ask him tomorrow morning.”

“Cool. Well it was good meeting everyone. Kon, Kaine, I miss you.”

“I love you Ben, you're the fucking best,” says Kaine.

“I love you, too, big brother. I'll see you tomorrow or the next day. Whenever my flights get there.”

“Call me from every airport,” says Kaine. “I expect updates every time you're about to get on a plane.”

“Okay, Kaine, I will.”

“Good."

"I'll talk to you later. Goodnight Kaine, Goodnight Kon, Goodnight Axel and Greg and Eddie.”

They say their goodnights and finish their drinks before paying their tab and heading up to bed. When Eddie gets to his room, Flash and Peter are already asleep, legs intertwined as Flash spoons Peter. Eddie undresses himself and then Kon, and Eddie lies back next to Flash, and Kon lays on top of him, falling asleep to the sound of Eddie's even breaths.

  


  



	52. Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first full day of vacation in Hawaii and the guys (and Leslie) go to the beach.

When Kon wakes up, Eddie's still asleep, his morning wood pressing against Kon's. Flash is awake, caressing Kon's back and gives his shoulder a gentle kiss. Kon mumbles a good morning, but doesn't want to wake Eddie. Kon has a feeling they aren't going to have morning sex, and he doesn't want to stop holding and being held.

After a few minutes, Flash climbs on top of them, his cold vibranium-steel legs ticking Kon's and his morning wood achingly pressing in between Kon's thighs. Kon thinks this is an excellent position, enjoying the sandwiching of their bodies while it lasts.

Eventually, Eddie wakes up and leads them to the shower where he gently scrubs them both down and starts to wake up. When they get out, Trevor and Dylan are at the door with coffees, both Kona and espresso drinks. Kon is getting dressed in the bathroom when they knock, and immediately, Venom and Anti-Venom form clothes over Eddie and Flash. Eddie answers the door and lets them in. Dylan is excitedly recounting the Spider-Man movie and talking about Peter's critiques of it, which he shared that morning over breakfast. Apparently, everyone else is dressed and going to the beach where Leslie is waiting for them. Trevor and Dylan stayed behind to go to the shops with Eddie and Flash.

Kon shows them his favorite stores nearby and they buy underwater disposable cameras and various beach accoutrements like beach towels, extra sunscreen, surfboards, and new bathing suits. They sell Superboy-themed board shorts and towels at one of the shops and the boys get both. Dylan gets the old Superboy-themed colors of black, blue, gold and red while Trevor sticks to red and black. Eddie's relieved when Trevor decides not to get any of the speedos he's been looking at, and goes for something a bit more modest. Flash had no such reservations and gets a speedo with various blues that have the visual effects of the diamonds from gentle waves on the water. 

What Eddie's most concerned about when they are shopping is the giant hermit crab habitat that Trevor buys for Dylan. They'll have to take it back to the hotel, and Eddie can't say no to Dylan's puppy-dog-eyes because Trevor already bought him seven hermit crabs for the habitat and Dylan's already named them. They take the hermit crabs and habitat back to the hotel where Dylan feeds them and gives them water. He insists they have to go back to the same shop to buy extra shells for them and when they do he chooses several different sizes and colors. They're all painted or dyed beautifully and if Dylan's going to take responsibility for a pet, he's glad they're hermit crabs and not kittens or puppies. Trying to wrangle seven puppies on the vacation would be too much for Eddie to handle. The hermit crabs don't demand as much constant attention as mammals. 

While they were at the hotel, Trevor changed into his new Superboy board shorts, and Dylan stayed wearing his board shorts with purple flowers. Flash changed into his speedo but decided to wear board shorts over it for modesty until the hit the beach.

The shells don't take up much room in Dylan's backpack and Eddie gets them lots of water bottles and electrolyte drinks to put in his and Flash's. Flash buys new sunglasses and decides that later, he wants a haircut to get his lightning bolts touched up. Eddie's worried he'll have an awkward and uncomfortable sunburn from it, but Flash insists it'll be fine as long as he uses sunscreen, and he doesn't want the rest of his body to get tanned while the shaved part of his head is stark white. Though the shopping takes up much more time than Eddie planned, it's not yet noon and they head to the beach where they meet the others.

Eddie lays on the beach to get a tan, and Flash lays next to him to do the same. Dylan immediately runs to the water, leaving his surfboard behind and with Trevor tailing him closely. They play and laugh and swim for a good 30 minutes before Eddie calls them in for lunch. Greg and Leslie made them all peanut butter sandwiches and brought various condiments to go with them: strawberry jam, grape jelly, honey and maple raspberry syrup. The sandwiches were on ice in the cooler that Kaine bought at a nearby shop, so they're cold and refreshing. Rejuvenated by lunch, Eddie goes in the water with Trevor and Dylan and they drink each other and chase each other before Dylan finally decides he's ready to surf. 

Eddie takes him out in the water, taking Trevor's originally intended place as motor and board stabilizer. Dylan falls a few times before he gets the hang of it, but soon, he's well-balanced and riding the waves.

Leslie has taken to sunning with Flash and they talk about her upcoming show.

“You got the lead? That's awesome, Leslie,” Flash says with enthusiasm.

“Yes, I got the part of Maria in _West Side Story_. I've been practicing on my own, but group rehearsals start next month. Also coming up is _Chess_. I got a leading role in that as well. It's very exciting for me. I've been singing these songs since I was a little.”

“Can you sing part of a song for me?” 

“Sure. This is the main chorus to _Nobody's Side_ :  
🎵Everybody's playing the game,  
🎵But nobody's rules are the same,  
🎵Nobody's on nobody's side,  
🎵Better learn to go it alone,  
🎵Recognize you're out on your own,  
🎵Nobody's on nobody's side,  
🎵Never make a promise or plan,  
🎵Take a little love where you can,  
🎵Nobody's on nobody's side,  
🎵Never stay too long in your bed,  
🎵Never lose your heart, use your head!  
🎵Nobody's on nobody's side.”

“That was beautiful, Leslie! Your voice is amazing!” says Flash.

“I wasn't classically trained, but I've been doing musicals since middle school and professionally since my senior year of high school. I really love singing.”

“Well, you're great at it.”

“I'm better with hair styling, but I can't give up either, so that's why I'm stuck with two jobs. I don't need them now that the LIFE Foundation is paying me to be Agony's host, but I love what I do. I can't imagine not doing the things I love.”

“I knew you were passionate about your work, but you really impress me with your dedication. I bet you'll do great in your upcoming plays.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate it. Do you sing at all?”

“Some. Not like you, but I sing in the shower sometimes.”

“What do you sing?”

“There's a Welsh folk song my mother used to sing to me. I could only remember a little bit of it after I started having memory problems, so I looked up the lyrics online. My pronunciation doesn't sound like I speak Welsh fluently. My family's Irish, so I'm better with Gaelic. My dad never bothered to learn but my mother started teaching me and my sister when we were very young.”

“Can you sing part of the Welsh song for me? I've never been good with foreign languages, but I think Welsh is beautiful.”

“I think I can remember the words right.” Flash starts to sing in a smooth tenor that surprises Leslie considering his modesty.  
🎵“Dacw nghariad I lawr yn y berllan,  
🎵Tw rym di ro rym di radl didl dal,  
🎵O na bawn I yno fy hunan,  
🎵Tw rym di ro rym di radl didl dal,  
🎵Dacw'r ty, a dacw'r sgubor,  
🎵Dacw ddrws y beudy'n agor,  
🎵Ffaldi radl didl dal, ffaldi radl didl da,  
🎵Tw rym di ro rym di radl didl dal.”

“Wow. That is some fine shower singing right there,” says Leslie.

“It sounds better with the echo in the bathroom and the running water to drown out the mistakes.”

“Don't sell yourself short,” says Leslie.

Greg, Kaine and Axel approach, having gotten five snow cones and they give one to each Leslie and Flash. 

“How are the babies?” asks Kaine.

“They're doing good. I'm making sure not to get too much sun. They've been kicking a little bit, but nothing abnormal. Anti-Venom thinks they're healthy, and I trust his opinion. He is a healer after all.”

“Good. Don't forget you have an appointment at STAR Labs tomorrow.”

“We all have appointments.”

“But yours is the most important, Flash. I have a lot of respect for what you're doing. I just want to make sure you and the babies stay in good shape.”

“Can you tell very much?” asks Flash. “I mean, the baby bump – is it noticeable?”

“You're showing, but it's a good sign. It means they're getting big.”

“I look too fat to be in a speedo, don't I?”

“You're not fat,” Axel and Leslie say at the same time.”

“I agree with them,” says Greg. “It looks like your carrying a baby, not out of shape.”

“I guess I'll put my board shorts on once I get a good tan on my thighs.”

“You're fine,” says Kaine. “You look a lot better than most of the guys wearing speedos around here.”

“Amen to that,” says Leslie. 

“Be proud of how you look,” says Greg. “You are a very attractive man and you have no reason to be insecure.”

“Thanks, but I know I look fat. I'm just glad it's not worse.”

“Can I feel the bump?” asks Axel.

“Okay, but be gentle.”

They all end up taking turns feeling the baby bump and the babies kick a few times, earning cooing noises and excited sounds from the group. 

“They're active today,” says Flash. “Anti-Venom says they're almost ready but some extra time in the womb will do them some good.”

“As long as you're happy and the babies are healthy,” says Kaine.

“Do you have a due date?” asks Leslie.

“Not a specific one but my understanding based on Anti-Venom's input is one to three weeks. I kind of hope they're born here so we don't have to worry about me giving birth on the way back. It's a four and a half day trip and I'd be in the middle of the ocean and nowhere near a proper medical facility.”

“You wouldn't rather have them at the LIFE Foundation?” asks Kaine.

“Of course I would, but we may not be back in time. It's a gamble to take the trip home with the babies about to be born.”

“I thought you said Anti-Venom can postpone the births,” says Kaine.

“He can, for up to a month. But the closer the time gets the less stress it would take for my water to break.”

“Oh,” says Kaine. “Well don't get stressed then. We'll take care of everything for you.”

“Thanks Kaine, but I'm okay. I'm actually looking forward to Wet n' Wild and that'll be the most stress I expect to have on this vacation.”

“Is it still your honeymoon?” asks Greg.

“Yes and no. This is a family vacation coupled with a honeymoon. When Eddie and I are in private, it's our honeymoon, but we have two teenage sons who need attention and supervision, and family that deserves our love and company. We love you all and we're not going to ignore you. Plus, it's nice to have company while I have to do things like stay on the beach.”

“Speaking of company, where's Peter?” asks Axel.

“He's out on patrol. He was spidering this morning, and the police asked for his help dealing with an electrokinetic. He texted me earlier so I wouldn't worry.” 

“That little brat,” says Kaine. “He should've known better than to disappear like that. I'm glad he texted you.”

“I think if we spend all day at the beach, we're all going to get sunburns,” says Leslie. “Do you guys want to do something else.”

“We could pack up and go to the hotel before we pick,” says Greg. “That'll give us some time to evaluate how tired we all are.”

Eddie, Trevor and Dylan walk up onto the beach and join the family at their little camp out. Trevor immediately goes for the electrolyte drinks and passes one to both Eddie and Dylan. 

“They was so fun!” says Dylan. 

“You should stay on the beach for the next part though,” says Eddie. “Guys, it's time to go hunting. Lasher's already eaten, so he can stay on shore with Dylan, but the rest of us should go out in the deep water and hunt for a while.”

“What's you eat, Lasher,” asks Axel. 

“Three barracudas.”

“Are you sure about this?” asks Flash. “I thought I needed to avoid swimming in shark infested waters.”

“You have to eat, Baby,” says Eddie. “I know it's not ideal, but for you and the babies, you have to eat. Kaine, did you look up local marine wildlife like I asked you?”

“Yeah, there's a few things we can eat here.”

“You're in charge of scouting food then. Greg, if you don't mind, Vice and Venom will guard Anti-Venom while the others hunt and bring food.”

“Sure, Eddie,” says Greg, “we can do that.”

“All right, everyone ready for the water?” asks Eddie.

“Let me put my shorts on first,” says Flash as he gets up and grabs the shorts from his backpack.

Soon they're all in the water. The clear ocean in gorgeous and the Marine wildlife is colorful and beautiful. Vice snags up a few fish on the way out to the deep and tells them when Greg is unconscious for the hunt. They start with fish, but eventually Kaine, after checking the local megafauna finds his favorite catch: a Minke whale. He wasn't expecting to find one in Hawaii, but there it is. He Chase's and herds it in the direction of Anti-Venom before going for the kill. They all move aside for Anti-Venom to have the brain and begin feasting on the flesh. Agony brings the adrenal glands to Anti-Venom too and he happily munches on them until they're gone. The kill attracts sharks, but between Phage and Carnage, they are all scared off or become part of the meal. Eventually, all the Symbiotes feed to their hearts’ content and they make their way from the deeps back to the shoreline, zooming back and forth in the water to rinse the blood off. When they're getting out of the water, life guards are sending out the signal for everyone to be out of the water. Sharks were sighted going after the remains of the whale and though it is far out, just to be safe, the life guards are calling everyone in to make sure no humans become unsuspecting meals for the creatures. 

Dylan and Trevor are waiting patiently, having sprayed each other with sunscreen and laid on the beach towels. They're talking about the barracudas they saw and how Trevor hopes they aren't endangered, but Eddie was wearing his rings and they got too close for comfort and Lasher was hungry and he just couldn't help himself. Dylan says it's okay. He says that in self defense or the defense of others, killing an endangered deadly predator isn't bad. Eddie would've been able to defend himself but Dylan wouldn't have. He's grateful his brother stepped in to make sure neither of them got hurt. 

When the others get back, they pack up their stuff and go back to the hotel. Lasher's still a little hungry, but Eddie promises to take him out for a hunt later so he can get an intentional meal. Everyone showers and gets ready to go out to eat. Eddie's decided to take them all to a nice restaurant and Dylan is suddenly happy that Trevor convinced him to pack a couple of his more upscale outfits. Dylan decides to wear a nice vest but no blazer and a purple dress shirt. The vest is a beautiful gray-blue with purple embroidery of a pheasant-looking phoenix and foliage. He chooses a thin gray tie that matches his gray slacks. Trevor, not to be outdone, wears his vest with the roses embroidery and a green button up shirt. He almost chooses black, but green is his favorite color. At dinner they talk about their day and what to do tomorrow.

“We all have appointments tomorrow at STAR Labs, and we can hit the beach again after that if everyone feels like it. We should swim all we want before hunting again, but I think another hunt would be good for the Symbiotes, so we should probably do that again sooner rather than later. Thoughts?”

Dylan says, “What should I do while you guys are at STAR Labs?”

“I've talked to Kon about it and if you want, you can hang out with Superboy.”

“Cool. Can he take me flying?”

“Yes.”

“Totally awesome!”

“Are the check-ups going to be the same?" asks Greg.

“The LIFE Foundation said it will be almost the exact same, but I bet STAR Labs will want to do all of the biopsy samples on the first visit. We only get that done once every week or two at the LIFE Foundation, but I'm betting STAR will want as much material to test as possible. The LIFE Foundation assured me that STAR won't be doing anything more invasive than that.”

“Hey guys?” Flash says. “The babies are really kicking. Anti-Venom's worried.”

“Do we need to go to STAR Labs right now?”

“I don't know.”

“Kaine, call STAR and let them know we might be coming in for Anti-Venom's prenatal.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I'm going to call Kon and see if he can fly Flash to the STAR Labs facility.”

“Eddie, I think it's fine. I just–”

There's a dripping sound on the floor and when Flash looks down he realizes his pants are wet and the dripping is coming from his crotch.

“Nevermind, call Kon.”

  


  



	53. Nativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are coming.

As Eddie is starting to dial Kon's number, Dylan gets an idea. He pulls out his dog whistle and blows hard. Trevor grabs his ears and falls from his chair, temporarily in pain from the sound of the whistle although he recovers quickly and gets back in his chair. He starts wolfing down his food since they are likely about to leave. Greg graciously gets up and handles the check at the server station, letting them know it's an emergency, he comes back with food boxes and everyone packs their food away as Kon comes rushing in the door of the restaurant. 

“What's going— oh!” Kon says, seeing the puddle. “Need a lift?”

“Ow!” Flash says as his stomach lurches. “Yes, a quick one. Not too fast, I don't want the G's to hurt the babies but I think they're coming.”

“Okay, we're doing this bridal style. Can you stand up?”

“I think so,” Flash says as he winces. Eddie and Kon help him up and Kon takes Flash into his arms, scooping his legs up under the knees with his left arm. 

“You're gonna be okay, slow deep breaths, my man. You're gonna be fine,” says Kon. He quickly carries Flash out the door and into the air.

“Okay,” says Eddie, “we'll probably have to take two cabs. Trevor, Kaine and Dylan, you're with me, Axel, Peter, Greg and Leslie, you're in a separate cab. Let's go.”

The ride to STAR Labs seems to take forever to Eddie. Venom keeps encouraging him and reassuring him, but Venom's nervous too. What if the babies are born in the air? What if they're dropped from God knows how high? What if they're coming too early because something is wrong? Flash wasn't under any stress when his water broke. What if the amniotic sac was ruptured and the eggs were forced into being born early? What if one of them is stillborn? What if both of them are?

“Stop worrying, Dad.” says Trevor. “Kon's gonna take care of them until they get to STAR Labs. Then, the doctors are going to take care of them. It'll be fine, Dad, you'll see.”

“Thank you Trevor. I'm just getting a little worked up. The babies are early and that usually means there's a problem with the babies or with the mother. I don't want anything to happen to them.”

“I'm sure they'll be alright,” says Kaine. “Wait to worry. There's nothing you can do about it for now but stay calm. Flash might need you to be calm when we get there.”

They finally arrive, Greg, Peter, Leslie and Axel's can not far behind them and check in at the front desk. They're quickly escorted to the O.R. where Flash is in stirrups and being examined by the doctors. Kon intercepts Eddie and immediately says, “They're okay. They're safe. The amniotic sac broke, and the eggs aren't hatching yet. The doctors think Flash needs to stay here until the babies are born, but he's not going into labor now.”

“Thanks, Kon. Which doctor do I talk to?”

“I'll introduce you. Doctor Jones!”

A man in his mid-fifties approaches holding an electronic clip board. “Which one of you is the father?”

“That's me,” says Eddie. 

“Your babies are fine. One seems to be very active, and the other one is very inactive. Almost as if he's asleep. The best we can decipher is that the active one moved her egg too much and it ruptured the amniotic sac. Both babies are fully mature by human standards but their eggs haven't opened yet. Anti-Venom has assured us that the babies won't be born until the eggs hatch within the womb. We estimate that that could happen at any time, and we don't recommend that Agent Thompson leave the O.R. until that happens. Are you okay, Agent Brock?”

“I'm just really worried. Are the babies healthy?”

“As far as we can tell, yes.”

“Okay. Where should I wait?”

“We have an observation room where you can watch. We'll let you know when the babies are coming.”

“Can I see Flash? Can we talk?”

“We think it's best to wait until his body is under less stress.”

“Okay,” says Eddie, still hyped up with anxiety. After the doctor leads them to the observation room, they all get in chairs facing the window into the O.R., and Greg uses his pheromones to create a calming aura in the room. “Thanks Greg. I know that's you.”

“You're welcome, Eddie.”

The wait is excruciating. Dylan and Trevor play games on their phones while they wait, and the others talk calmly, but Eddie doesn't take his eyes off Flash and doesn't say a word. After an hour of this, he turns to Kon. “Kon, I need a favor.”

“What is it Eddie?” 

Eddie hands him his credit card. “I need you to go get me a pack of cigarettes,” he says. “And a lighter.”

“Sure thing, boss. Anything else?”

“Trevor, will you take Dylan to get some snacks and drinks from the vending machines?” asks Eddie.

“Yeah. I can do that.”

“Okay, thank you guys.”

Eddie goes back to silently watching the O.R. while the doctors watch Flash, holding his hand and talking to him. “That should be me holding his hand!” says Eddie. “I'm the goddamned father! I'm the goddamned husband! Why won't they let me in there?”

“I'll ask,” says Peter, and he leaves the observation room to go find a doctor.

A doctor comes into the observation room with Peter and escorts Eddie into the hall. “Agent Brock, we know this is hard for you, but you are very stressed out and we don't want that to cause Agent Thompson any undue stress. Do you understand?”

Eddie deflates. “Yes. I understand. I just really want to see him.”

“You can once you've been completely calm for ten minutes.”

“Do you guys have anywhere I can smoke?”

“We have a smoking area on the balcony of the second floor. Do you want help finding it?”

“No, I can find it myself. There are signs, aren't there?”

“Yes, at every corner.”

“Okay. Thanks. I'll try to calm down.”

“Just relax. You're family is in good hands.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

Kon gets back with cigarettes and Eddie gets a small bag of muffins from the stash his sons brought back from the vending machines. Kaine and Kon go with him to the balcony and they each have a cigarette.

“I didn't know you smoke, Kon,” says Kaine.

“Only sometimes. It's a nasty habit, but every now and then a little nicotine serves it's purpose.”

“I hear that,” says Kaine.

Eddie is staring off into the night sky. “I hate doing nothing,” he says. “I should be in there comforting my husband and helping deliver the babies. My face should be the first thing my children see.”

“Maybe they'll let you in, but even then, you'll have to wear a mask,” says Kaine. “You will be no less important to your children and no less loved by them. You're a great father, Eddie. Both of your sons adore you, and I know your twins will too. Just be patient.”

Eddie takes a long drag of his cigarette. “I'm just hyped up. If it were just me and Greg in the room I'm sure he could've knocked the pheromones up a few notches, but with everyone there, they'd all be asleep and I'd still be tense.”

“Don't worry,” says Kon. “The docs know what they're doing. Everything's gonna be fine. It's no good if you give yourself a heart attack.”

Eddie nods. “You're right, I just don't think I can relax.”

“Eddie, may I kiss you?” asks Kaine.

“Sure, Sweetheart. Of course you can.”

Kaine kisses him gently and smoothly. He tastes a bit like the cigarette he's holding, but it's not a bad taste to Eddie. Eddie slowly calms down as Kaine kisses him and about three minutes later, they finally part. Eddie heaves a deep breath. “Thank you, Kaine.”

“Anything for you, Daddy.”

“Whoa,” says Kon, “‘Daddy’? I shoulda thought of that! You look like a Daddy, Eddie. Can I call you ‘Daddy’?”

“No, Kon, you may not.”

“Oh wait, this is an expecting father thing isn't it? I am so stupid sometimes. Sorry about that.”

Neither Kaine nor Eddie corrects him. Better to not get into that long conversation.

“You guys done with your cigarettes? I'm gonna have one more before we go in,” says Eddie. 

“I'm done,” says Kon.

“I could use another,” says Kaine. 

Eddie puts two cigarettes to his mouth and lights them, putting one in Kaine's mouth when he's done. 

“So what're you going to name them?” asks Kon.

Eddie takes a deep breath. “The boy's name will be Klynt, short for Klyntar Eugene Brock. The girl's name will be Andi, short for Andromeda Celeste Brock. Klyntar is the home planet of the Symbiotes and Andromeda is their home galaxy. I know it's a little cheesy, but I think they're good names.”

“They're _great_ names. Do they have superhero name's or Symbiote names?”

“The girl conveyed to Anti-Venom that her name is Mania. Usually Klyntar Symbiotes choose their names during gestation and the parent knows their names before the eggs are even laid. The boy hasn't chosen a name or hasn't told Anti-Venom yet. We don't really know, but we almost lost the boy when Flash was exposed to the atmosphere of the comet. It's possible he has brain damage or some horrifying defect we don't know about. Anti-Venom assures us the babies are healthy, but I still worry. Flash literally died while the babies were in the womb, and we lost one. That's why I'm so worried about them. The rest of the pregnancy seems to have gone by so fast. It's only been a little over a month since the babies were conceived. We really weren't prepared for the pregnancy to go so quickly.”

“I had no idea you lost one,” says Kon. “Now I feel like a dick for telling you to calm down.”

“They've been through a lot in a month,” says Kaine.

“We all have,” says Eddie.

“Well, I couldn't be happier to be with Eddie and I'm really glad we made it this far,” Kaine says. “We almost never got together but one night with him, and I knew I wanted to be his.”

“Must've been some night,” says Kon. 

“It was. I've never felt submissive in my entire life, like, at all, but with Eddie, I don't want anything else.”

Eddie feels the ring in his pocket. They had planned things so differently, but this might be his last chance to do this before the babies require all of his attention. He takes Kaine's hands in his left hand and kneels on one knee in front of him. He fiddles with the ring in his right pocket and gathers the courage to say what he has to say.

When he pulls out the ring, Kaine's breath hitches.

“Kaine Parker, I love you so much, and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together.” He slides the ruby ring onto Kaine's wedding finger. “Will you be mine for all the days to come?”

Kaine almost starts hyperventilating but he kneels next to Eddie and wraps his arms around him, burying his face in Eddie's shoulder.

“Yes, Daddy, I'll always be yours.”

When they stand back up, Kaine is crying and he suddenly kisses Eddie with all the passion in his heart. They hug and hold each other until the tears stop. Kon waits to say anything until the lovers having recovered from their moment.

“So you really are his Daddy, then. No joke.”

“No joke,” says Kaine. Eddie pulls him in tight and keeps an arm around him while he lights up a third cigarette. “You are just chain smoking, Daddy,” says Kaine.

“I know, but this is an emotional night, and I don't intend to come back out until after the babies are born.” 

Eddie smokes in silence taking comfort in Kaine's presence against his chest. Kon flies around in the vicinity a bit, pondering about Eddie's relationships. They guy is so lucky and his men are lucky to have him. Kon thinks about what he just witnessed, too. It was a proposal, but not for marriage. It was like they decided they wanted to be together and that's it. He thought about asking Tim once, and Cassie, later, but they were all too young at the time and Kon knew it. Freddy's old enough now, but are they really ready for something that drastic? It's a huge commitment and as easy as Kaine and Eddie make it seem, Kon knows that there's much more to it than just being happy together. He and Freddy aren't even ready to be exclusive, so there's no way they're ready for something like rings. But Kaine and Eddie aren't exclusive. Hell, Eddie's even married. Maybe they don't have to be exclusive to be committed to each other. He'll ask Freddy on their next date night. 

When Kon lands again, everyone's ready to go inside and when they get back to the observation room, nothing has changed. Eddie goes back to watching the room, much more calmly than he did before and Kaine stands by his side. After ten minutes, he asks they doctors if he can see Flash and they get him scrubbed up and masked. He's allowed to keep his mask lowered until Flash goes into labor, so the first thing he does is give Flash a gentle kiss on the head. “How are you doing, Cupcake?”

“I'm okay. Anti-Venom says the babies are almost ready. He's feeding them as much nutrients as he can before the birth. This isn't ideal, but we're making the best of it. How are you, Sweetheart?”

“I gave Kaine his ring. He said ‘yes’.”

“I'm so happy baby! I knew he'd want to spend the rest of his life with us. Thank you for telling me.”

“Of course, Snookums, I'm nothing without you.”

“I can't wait to give mine to Peter. I had hoped we could do the rings at the same time, but I'll take whatever I can get. As long as he says ‘yes’, and I have you.”

“We both know Peter will say ‘yes’.”

“But it's different knowing for sure.”

“How are you now? Has Klynt told you his name yet?”

“We think he's asleep.”

“Well, as long as you are all healthy, that's what matters.”

“It shouldn't be too long before the birth, Eddie. Will you stay with me?”

“Of course, Love. Anything.”

“Thank you.”

Eddie holds his hand for another fifteen minutes before the contractions start again. The doctors are preparing the equipment and one of them has a camcorder for the event. Documentation, Eddie's sure, but he'll have to ask later if they can have a copy of the video.

The contractions come and go for half an hour and by then, both eggs have opened within the womb. Mania is the first to be born and Eddie is holding her gently while some of the doctors use different scientific gizmos to analyze her. As the second baby is coming out, there is a shock to Eddie. First down is the doctor delivering the baby, then everyone else hits the floor.

Everybody in the room has fallen into deep sleep. Other doctors swarm in the room only to fall asleep themselves. 

“KAINE!!” Eddie yells.

Kaine and Peter come running into the room, but Peter falls unconscious as well. Kaine immediately moves bodies aside and takes the doctor's place in front of the womb.

“Eddie?! What's happening?!” says Flash. “Is the baby okay? I think it's stuck!”

“Take Andromeda!” Eddie tells Kaine, and he passes the baby to him. Eddie is soon, elbow deep in Flash, gently taking his baby son out of the womb and bringing him out to breathe. The baby isn't crying. Andi was crying but Klynt isn't even moving.

“Axel!! Get more doctors!! Greg, see if you can counteract whatever's making people pass out. I think it's pheromones!”

Axel runs down the hall to flag down doctors, but more, in hazmat suits are already on their way. Greg enters the O.R. “Definitely pheromones!” Greg says and he forms as Vice to start counteracting the ambient chemicals.

Kaine is gently holding Mania and she's taken on a black symbiotic form, with a spider symbol across her chest just like Venom's. She's crying loudly and Eddie doesn't know what to do. His son isn't moving at all and he's afraid to tell Flash who's wailing in pain and stress and fear.

Finally, Klyntar opens his eyes. He doesn't cry, but he's breathing his first breaths and he curls up in Eddie's arms and goes to sleep. 

“Baby, they're both okay!” Eddie yells to Flash. “It's alright, my Love! Klynt's just sleeping now.”

“Can I hold him?” Flash asks through his tears and sobs.

“Yes, baby, here,” says Eddie passing their son to Flash. The hazmats are using the equipment to monitor and analyze the babies and Kaine passes Andromeda back to Eddie. He forms as Venom and they hold their daughter, rocking her back and forth until her crying subsides. Klynt has started to nurse and Eddie's so relieved that he doesn't know what to do with himself. Flash sends him a pleading look and motions for Venom to come closer and Venom hands Andi to Flash, and she starts nursing as well. Venom positions himself behind the head of the bed and wraps his arms around Flash from behind. Together they hold their babies and Venom keeps kissing Flash's head, telling him how well he did. When Klynt is ready for another nap, he turns into a black Symbiote, like Venom without Eddie, except that he has streaks of neon green throughout his mass. 

Vice joins them by the bed and says, “I don't know for certain yet, but I think your son has pheromone powers stronger than we've ever seen before.”

“You think he put everyone to sleep?” asks Flash.

“I think when he sleeps, so does everyone else. I've been trying to counteract it but every time he starts to sleep again, the scent fills the room.”

“I know his Symbiote name,” says Flash.

“What is it, Love?” asks Eddie.

“Sleeper.”

  


  



	54. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaine, Eddie and Peter pick Ben up at the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks over two-hundred thousand words. It's been a wild ride. I hope you're all enjoying this. When I started, I never expected this to be this long, but I'm glad I've made it this far. The original fic was meant to be short and sweet, but I wanted to show more with this version. One of my goals was to go to certain parts of the story and ask myself, "what are the Symbiotes thinking here?" but alas, I need to do that retroactively because I have made this fic almost entirely about the humans. I've been a little self indulgent at times, and this writing is a form of therapy, helping me focus on something and giving me an outlet for some of my unresolved issues. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments.

The family is in a specialized room with it's own separate ventilation system. It has an airlock at the door and the doctors have said Flash can have as many visitors as he wants as long as everyone is quiet and peaceful. Dylan and Peter are wearing rebreathers and everyone else is in Symbiote form. Flash has fallen asleep again and Venom is holding Klyntar while Andromeda rests in her mother's arms. Klynt is active, more so than he has been before and seems to enjoy going from one form to another, alternating between Symbiote, Symbiotic and human shapes. He giggles and coos and laughs, making Venom smile. At one point, Venom sticks his tongue out to make faces at the baby, but Klynt immediately grabs it and pulls hard, giggling all the while.

Dylan is really excited to hold Klynt, who goes into his Symbiote form every time he comes in contact with Dylan's skin. “No bonding, Little One,” Venom says gently, and Klynt looks at him with wonder in his eyes. He makes gurgling sounds and laughs and changes into his Symbiotic form. Like this, his eyes are red and his mouth splits in two little mouths on either side of his face. His symbiotic skin is black with neon green strands in his skin here and there across his chest and head and neon green lips, eyebrows and hands. “Who's a handsome little hooligan?” Venom says to Sleeper. Sleeper gurgles again and reaches for Venom. Venom picks him up from his place in Dylan's arms and blows raspberries on his belly. Sleeper giggles and Andi starts waking up a little bit. Venom hands Sleeper back to Dylan and picks up Andi just and she begins to fuss and change into Mania. Venom makes faces at her and she giggles and coos. When Flash wakes back up, Klynt has changed into his Symbiote form, asleep in Dylan's arms and Mania is asleep in Venom's. 

“Have a nice nap?” asks Venom.

“Yeah, it was good. Can I have one of them back, please. They probably need to nurse.” Dylan gently hands Klynt's sleeping form to Flash, and he changes into his human form, ready to nurse once Flash holds him to a nipple. “You guys have been so great. I was so worried when… and… just thank you all.”

Leslie lays a hand on his head. “We'll all help any way that we can. There's no need to thank us.”

After several more hours of visiting with Flash and the babies, they take the visits two at a time, changing in shifts. This way, Flash always has someone there and they can take turns sleeping in groups of four. Leslie, Axel, Greg and Peter take the next sleeping shift after Trevor, Dylan, Kaine and Eddie take a nap. Then Kaine and Eddie stay up with Trevor and Dylan. 

When Kaine and Eddie wake up from their nap, Kaine gets a text. Looking at his phone he had five missed calls and twelve unread text messages. All from Ben.

The last message reads, ‘Where the fuck are you? I slept at the airport. Don't tell me you already left Hawaii.’

“Oh shit!!” screams Kaine. “Eddie, I'm sorry, I have to go pick up Ben from the airport! He's been waiting there this whole time!”

“Can you do that on your own or do you need me to go with you?”

“i’d love you to come, but your husband and children need you more.”

“Let me text Greg and see what's up.”

Eddie types out half a text then decides to call.

“Hi, Eddie, everything okay?”

“Can you and Axel watch Flash and the babies for an extra hour or so?”

“Yeah, we can do that. Is something wrong?”

“Is Peter still with you guys?”

“Not in the room with us, but he's here.” 

“Okay. I need to take Kaine to the airport to pick up Ben. I'm gonna text Peter and tell him I need him to meet us there.” 

“He just walked in, I'll tell him.”

Eddie can hear Greg passing the message along to Peter who lets out a whispered, “OH SHIT!! Tell Eddie I'll be there as soon as I can.”

“I heard him,” Eddie says to Greg. “Thanks for doing this.”

“No problem, Eddie. We're family.”

The ride to the airport takes too long for Kaine. He gets Ben on the phone before they're there, but when they aren't far off. 

“Ben! I am so sorry!”

“I hope you have a good excuse for this,” says Ben.

“Does the sudden and premature birth of metahuman twins count?”

“Well, I mean... there are worse excuses. Can you come get me?”

“We're on the way. Eddie's with me and Peter's meeting us there. Where are you, exactly? I mean which terminal?”

“I'm at the food court in between everything. Tell me more about these twins.”

“It's a long story, but Eddie got Flash pregnant in outer space and Flash's water broke last night at dinner and it was an emergency because he wasn't due for another week. Then, there was another emergency because one of the twins knocks everyone out on a regular basis just by being in the same room with them and all the doctors fell unconscious while Flash was giving birth. I had to hold one of the twins while Eddie delivered the other one and in the middle of all that, Eddie gave me a ring to symbolize a life long pledge to be Daddy and Boy which I'm super psyched about but which isn't near as important as the births themselves or the fact that one of the babies was almost stillborn.”

“Holy shit, dude. If I didn't know you have no imagination is think that was the craziest excuse I've ever heard. Congratulations on the ring and all. I'm happy for you. How far away are you now?”

“We're fighting traffic to get to the drop-off zone, but we're at the airport now.”

“You know I could milk the whole ‘you forgot me’ thing for years, right?”

“No you can't. You're the good clone. Good guys don't do that.”

“I've been practicing my anti-heroing while you've been away.”

“You aren't that good at it. You'll forgive me the moment you see me.”

“And if I don't?”

“Then you'll forgive me the moment you get naked with me?”

“And if I don't then?”

“Do you really have to ask? You know this just gets dirtier and dirtier.”

“What I hear you saying is that you're so much of a narcissist that you have to have sex with not one, but two people identical to you.”

“Hear whatever you want. Just don't forget that I love you more than I lust for you.”

Ben laughs. “You seriously want to fuck me don't you?”

“Through the fucking mattress.”

“Lucky for us, I've got a clonecest pass.”

“Lucky for you, my dick has the patience of a saint.”

“Maybe if it didn't, you'd have picked me up by now.”

“You're really gonna hold that against me?”

“You bet your ass. Now when you buy stuff for me and I pick out something too expensive, you'll say ‘no’ and I'll say, 'but you left me at the airport for nine hours’ and you’ll totally cave.”

“Don't be ridiculous. You're the cheapest to buy shit for, and I make about two-point-eight million a year and have free rent.”

“HOLY SHIT!! No wonder you insisted on giving us so much money.”

“I told you I could afford it.” The cab stops at the drop-off zone and Eddie pays the cabbie. Kaine gets out and heads inside. “I'm coming in through the Terminal C entrance now.”

“I'll get my things ready to– oh, we still have to wait for Peter, don't we?”

“Yeah, he'll be here soon, though.”

Eddie comes up behind Kaine and they keep walking, following the signs that say ‘Food Court’. “So Kaine, did you dye your hair or anything? Do you look the same as always?”

“I'm just me right now,” says Kaine.

“Is there a time when you aren't just you?”

“When I'm out with Kon, I might wear my uniform with shades, red hair and some minor changes to my facial features to hide my secret identity.”

“Damn. I cannot imagine you with red hair.” 

“It's a trip,” says Eddie into the phone.

“Hey, Eddie. You with Kaine?”

“Yeah. I'm here. So you look like a blond Peter, right? I think we see you. Look 110° to your left.”

Ben looks around for a moment until he finds them. He waves and Kaine waves back. 

“Hey, I see you. I'm hanging up now.”

Kaine runs up and sweeps Ben off his feet into a big hug. He cradles him close and smells his hair before putting him down. “I missed you, Ben. I'm glad you got here all right.”

“Me too. Hey, I don't blame you for leaving me at the airport like this. I know it's not something you did on purpose and I know you had important things to take care of.”

“Thanks, Ben.”

“Hi, Ben,” says Eddie.

“Hi, Eddie,” Ben says, shaking his hand. “Congratulations on the twins. Had a chance to celebrate yet?”

“Not yet. Napping and being with my husband and children is taking up all of my time right now.”

“I'm happy for you.” Looking down at Kaine's ring, he says, “Let me see.” He examines the ring on his brother's wedding finger and lets out a low whistle. “You are one swanky sugar poppa, Eddie.”

“It's ‘Daddy’,” says Kaine.

“Okay, 'sugar _daddy_ ’.”

“No, I mean that's what he is to me. No ‘sugar’, just ‘daddy’.”

“I guess that makes you my Daddy-in-law, doesn't it Eddie?” Ben asks.

Eddie laughs, “I guess it does.”

Kaine puts his face in his hands. “I forgot how alike you are to Peter.”

“You love us!” says Ben.

“Yeah but Peter sucks my dick. What am I gonna do to shut _you_ up?”

“But me drinks?”

“That'll just make you talk more.”

“Not _while_ I'm drinking, though.”

Kaine laughs. “Okay, you got me. I want you both to suck my dick.”

“At the same time?”

“Why the fuck not?”

“We'll see. I'm still deciding on the whole clonecest thing. Gwen thinks it's a safe bonding experience and would rather I do that with you than go on patrol or hunt fucking whales.”

“Gwen's smart,” says Kaine. “You should listen to her more often.”

“In that case, we should move to San Francisco. She says it will be a good opportunity for both of us. She's already contacted the LIFE Foundation and they like her résumé.”

“Then you can move in with us. We have a house next door and– Eddie is it okay?”

“They can have the third floor master suite. No rent, just make my boys – your brothers – happy.”

“See, all you have to do is make me happy and you can move next door to me and Pete.”

“Actually, you know how we have matching bedrooms on the second floor there? I was wondering if you and Peter wanted to move next door. Axel's already planning on moving either next door or in with Greg. If Axel moves in with Greg, you two can have the grande master suite and live above Ben and Gwen instead of below them. You can always sleep over at our place, but it would leave yours and Axel's rooms open for the babies.”

“Yeah, Axel and I had planned on moving out to move in with Greg next door, but we never talked about it after the break up. Either way works for me. I definitely want you and your kids to have all the room they need. They may be babies now but if they grow nine times faster than humans like they did for gestation, then you'll have two nine-year-olds in a year. They'll need their own rooms.”

“Holy smokes, I didn't even think of that.”

“If that's the case,” says Ben helpfully, “they'll be legal adults in three years.”

Eddie feels faint. “Fuck! They won't be ready for the world by then! They'll still be in grade school! I don't care what S.H.I.E.L.D. or anyone else says, I need at least ten to twenty years with my babies before they're allowed to grow up.” His phone rings, interrupting his short tirade. 

“Hello, Parker?”

“Yeah, Eddie, I'm heading through the Terminal A entrance now. Are you with Ben?”

“Yeah, we're all here in the food court. You see any signs yet?”

“Yeah, I see them. See you soon okay?”

Kaine has to know something. It can't wait. He pulls out his phone and calls Greg.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Greg, you know how we were all going to move in together?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we still doing that?”

“I bought a house.”

“You bought a house. When?”

“After the breakup but before we went out to dinner.”

“Does Axel know?”

“It'd be awkward for him to move in without knowing.”

“Wow. Axel's moving in with you and neither of you thought to tell me?”

“We were going to talk about it after we got back. I didn't want to shock you.”

“Consider me shocked. And a little jaded.”

“Not all of us want to keep living off of Eddie now that we have incomes of our own. It's different for his kids and lovers, but Axel's the odd man out over there.”

“We all love Axel. We all love you.”

“Those were his words. You should talk to him about it sometime when we're all together and everything's nice and calm. Look on the bright side, the top floor of the loft next door is all yours.”

“That's not much of a consolation.”

“I told you I want to marry him and I was serious. I know things didn't work out between us but I didn't want anyone to get hurt.”

“Just me, then.”

“Anyone! I didn't mean for this to hurt you, Kaine. This was about what Axel wants, and he can explain his reasons and feelings to you himself. But I want everyone calm. Neither of you deserve to get hurt over this. He doesn't love you any less, Kaine. He doesn't want you any less.”

“Thanks for keeping an even head, Greg. I'm sorry I'm defensive about this, but as I said: shocked.”

“It's okay Kaine. We both love you. Don't forget that, okay?”

“I love you both, too. Tell him I said ‘love you’.”

“I will. Are you going to be alright?”

“Eventually, yeah.”

“You find your brother?”

“Yeah, we found him. I'll talk to you later, Greg.”

“Okay, Kaine. I love you, bye.”

“Bye.”

Ben's looking at Kaine with bewilderment. “Are you alright Kaine?”

“I'll be okay. Like Greg said, top floor's all mine, so Peter can come live with me, and we'll be a staircase away from you and Gwen if you decide to move out there.”

“I'd like that. I know Gwen would too.”

“There's no rush,” says Kaine. “You can move in any time.”

“Are you really doing okay?” asks Eddie.

“I won't be if you keep asking.”

“Hey guys!” says Peter from across the food court. He rushes over and tackles Ben in a hug. “Missed you little brother!”

“I missed you too, Peter.”

Kaine joins the hug and the three of them soak up each other's affection until Ben lets go. “I think we need to take Kaine to a bar.”

“I'd like that,” says Kaine, “but we don't have time.”

“Yes we do,” says Eddie. “We've still got time before Axel and Greg's shift is over and Kon agreed to watch them with Trevor and Dylan. We've got a little over three hours.”

“Let's get you checked in at our hotel and then we can go to the bar there,” says Kaine to Ben.

“Sounds like a plan.”

Luckily, when they get to the hotel, the room next to Kaine's is open, and Ben drops his stuff off in his new room while the Peter and Eddie change. Kaine gives Ben one of his credit cards. “Use this whenever you need something. Peter and I have clothes you can wear if you want to shower and change.”

“I do want to shower… with you, evil clone.”

“Are you sure you can trust me?”

“No, but that's half the fun.”

They shower without incident, only kissing a little bit before Ben thinks there's definitely something to this clonecest idea. He kneels in front of Kaine and puts Kaine's dick in his mouth. Kaine can tell immediately he's never done this before, but he really enjoys it while it lasts. Neither orgasm, but Ben comes out of the shower with an entirely new appreciation for Kaine's anatomy. It is a little bigger than his. Kaine used to brag, and it turns out he was right. A new taste for his brother, Ben gets dressed in some of Peter's nice clothes, enjoying that he looks good in the vest and slacks and Kaine dresses in the matching outfit. Looking all the part like twins, they go with Eddie and Peter to the hotel bar and order drinks. Kaine insists that they have to try Boys of Steel and the drinks turn out to be very good. They take a table on the patio and Kaine and Eddie light up.

“So how long do we have now, Eddie?” asks Kaine.

“About two hours. I figure we spend an hour here then hail a cab.” Eddie kisses Kaine and then Peter.

“Aww, I'm left out,” says Ben.

“May I?” says Eddie.

“Be my guest,” says Peter.

“Don't let me stop you,” says Kaine.

“Why do you think I said anything?” says Ben. 

Eddie takes Ben in his arms and gives him a slow deliberate kiss, taking his breath away.

“I see what my brothers see in you,” Ben says. 

“Thank you. Gwen's a lucky woman.” 

“Hey,” says Kaine, “he's not a clone.”

“Gwen and I made lists. I put Eddie and Flash on there since.. well.. for reasons.”

“Hoping for a fivesome?” asks Kaine.

“Something like that. More of a contingency plan in case things work out between us.”

“If you ride his dick, you'll be spoiled for all other men,” says Peter.

“Parker!” says Eddie. “I'm calling a foul.”

“He didn't lie,” says Kaine.

“Seriously guys, I'm not _that_ good.”

“Ask Flash,” says Kaine.

“Enough about me,” says Eddie. “Ben, what do you like to do?”

“Like recreationally?”

“Work, hobbies, anything.”

“I usually focus on vigilantism, but I like photography and books. My favorite hobby is probably Pogs.”

“Like the old game with the cardboard coins?” asks Eddie.

“Yeah, I used to collect them back when I was younger. I still have a decent collection of them.”

“That's interesting,” says Eddie "I've never met someone with that interest before. I used to collect them when I was a kid.”

“Really? Cool. My favorites were the eight balls. Skulls and yin yangs were cool, and I used to have some Nintendo themed ones. I still have an original pixelated Koopa.”

“Nice. Yin yangs were always my favorite ones. I still have some in storage, but I sold most of them when I was in high school.”

“Do you ever regret that?”

“I don't really think about it. Hey, you said you like photography? I could use an experienced photographer for the _Eddie Brock Report_. I need someone to do video, too. Interested?”

“Umm…”

“I can pay well.”

“You never asked me,” says Peter.

“ _You_ never asked _me_ ,” says Eddie. “Ben needs a job. Between Kaine, me and Flash, you're already taken care of.”

“I suppose that's true,” says Peter.

“Sure! If Gwen and I make the final decision to move to San Francisco, I will live next door to you with Kaine and Peter and become your new photographer and videographer.”

“Yes!” hisses Eddie. 

They drink their drinks some more and Eddie goes in to order another round. When he comes back, Ben has questions for him.

“How'd you get Flash pregnant?”

“Technically, that's classified, but his Symbiote was able to make it possible. Let's just leave it at that.”

“Is it like how Kaine has an extra butthole?”

“It's not a butthole,” says Kaine. “It's a… Well, I don't know the word for it, but it's not a butthole.”

“Birthing anus?” asks Ben.

“Somehow, that's worse,” says Kaine. 

“Mangina? Boy pussy? Cloaca?” asks Peter.

“You're not helping,” says Kaine.

“Cloaca is probably the closest, but still inaccurate,” says Eddie. “But I don't mind ‘man pussy’.”

Ben laughs. “Nice! I bet that looks good on a medical report.”

“Let's just stop while we're ahead,” says Kaine. Enough talking about my anatomy.”

“Okay, sorry,” says Ben. “I apologize for making light of you unique situation.”

“Thank you,” says Kaine. “Quite honestly, I found both of your comments a little transphobic.”

“You're trans?” asks Ben.

“I'm still a guy, but yeah, basically. I have the equipment to get pregnant and give birth. I'm not having it replace my dick or anything, but it's there.”

“Can I lick it?” asks Ben. “I mean, if we do more, can we, I mean, I want to…”

“Ask Eddie.”

“Can I Sir?”

Eddie's dick got a little hard when Ben called him 'Sir’. “You can't do anything that makes either one of you uncomfortable. Outside of that, it's between you and Kaine.”

“Let's change the subject,” says Kaine.

“We've had to do that a lot,” notes Peter.

“Cause you guys keep being offensive,” says Kaine.

“I've got a non-offensive thing to say,” says Peter. “This is one of my new favorite alcoholic beverages.”

“It is pretty good, isn't it?” says Kaine.

“It's a little sweet,” says Ben. “Not that that's a bad thing but I normally think of adult drinks as sharp or spicy. Sometimes sour.”

“There are plenty of adult drinks that are sweet. What about margaritas?”

“Okay, so there's that,” concedes Ben. “I didn't say there aren't sweet drinks, just that they aren't what comes to mind for me. These are good though.”

“I'm so excited about the twins,” says Eddie, “but I feel like the whole situation is cheating Trevor and Dylan out of a proper vacation. How are we going to go to Wet n’ Wild?”

“I'm sure a few of us can go while the others stay with Flash and then we can switch,” says Kaine. “Just like we do with sleeping. We'll split into groups of three. Ben, Peter and I can watch Flash and the kids while you take Kon, Trevor and Dylan to do things and Axel, Greg and Leslie sleep. Then we'll rotate every four to eight hours.” 

“Not a bad idea,” says Eddie. “You think we should start today?”

“Sure. When we get to STAR Labs, us spiders will take the next watch and you can take your sons to do vacationing things for six hours. Then we'll switch and I can take Ben to get clothes and stuff and when we're done, Axel, Greg and Leslie will have already taken the next watch. Then Trevor and Dylan can sleep, we'll have a drink together, we can sleep and then we'll take the next shift while you guys rest and Leslie, Greg and Axel go do fun stuff. Something like that.”

“Sounds complicated,” says Eddie, “but it might work. Let's send a group text message and see what everyone else has to say.”

They do, and everyone seems to be in agreement that it's a good idea. When Eddie and the spiders get to STAR Labs, the spiders take the next watch after Eddie spends an hour with his husband and kids. Then Eddie takes Trevor and Dylan to get changed and they go to Wet n’ Wild. As promised, Dylan is checking on his hermit crabs every chance he gets and feeds and waters them regularly. 

Kon meets them at the entrance to Wet n’ Wild and they pay their entrance fees and get wrist bands. Kon's in his House of El speedo and Eddie's wearing a European cut bathing suit, short skin-tight shorts with a lace in front like the laces of shoes. The boys are both in board shorts and Dylan wearing his gray palm tree tank. They all have towels and Eddie has a backpack with sunscreen and other necessities. He sprays the boys and himself down with sunscreen, but Kon doesn't need any. He's a solar battery, and instead of burning, he soaks up the sunlight as energy for his Kryptonian body. 

They go to the wave pool and the little river first, swimming in the water and enjoying the waves. Eddie rents two tubes for them and he and Kon float while Dylan and Trevor splash and play. Next, they get in line for the waterslides, and they air dry by the time it's their turns. They do this for a few hours: line, slide, repeat, and then have lunch at the cafe in the waterpark. 

It's too soon when it's time to go, but it's their turns to watch Flash and the kids and honestly, Eddie feels like he's been away from Flash and the babies for far too long. 

When he gets to the recovery room where Flash is, Eddie has a big shock. The kids are crawling.

Ben and Peter are on the floor with Mania as she crawls back and forth between them Kaine is leaning over Flash and Klynt, singing a lullaby and Klynt is noticeably larger than before. Peter looks up at Eddie when he walks in the room. “Look!” he says, “they've grown a lot in less than a day!”

“The doctors fed them liquid nutrition and these protein pack thingies. Klynt ate 120 ounces of protein. The cleanup later wasn't great, but luckily he was wearing a diaper.”

Flash looks up at Eddie and relief floods his face. “Baby, thank God you're here. They're growing so much. I didn't want you to miss anything.”

“Our babies are crawling,” Eddie says dumbly. “How?”

Venom supplies the answer, snaking out from Eddie's shoulder and looking him in the face. **“Klyntar Symbiotes are infants for less than two days and quickly mature to teenagers within a month. The growing slows after that, but we're evolved to need very little time dependent on others.”**

“So my children may be teenagers by the time they're a month old?”

**“Possibly. It will likely take longer than that since they are half human. I suggest we stay in Hawaii for a few weeks and travel back to San Francisco when they are old enough to walk and talk. A childhood in paradise is a worthwhile gift to them.”**

“You heard Venom, guys. I think it's a good idea,” Eddie says to the room. “If you guys want to go to the mainland sooner, then you're welcome to, but I'm staying with my children and husband in Hawaii until the babies are a little older than toddlers. What do you think, Flash? Extended honeymoon?”

Flash's face, says it all. “Yes, Eddie, I think that's a great idea! I'd love for our little ones to grow up a little here. You guys like the idea too, right Trevor? Dylan?”

“Totally rad!” says Trevor.

“I'm in!” says Dylan.

“Then it's settled. We'll be here until the babies can walk and talk!” says Eddie, happy with Venom's suggestion. He turns to Kaine. “I hate to put this on you, but would you find a bungalo or house for rent? I only want one to three months there, but we can't raise the babies in a hotel.”

“Technically, we could,” says Flash.

“No,” says Eddie. “They deserve better than that?”

“Better than room service, clean rooms and sheets and jacuzzi tubs?” asks Kaine.

“How about this, you spiders can stay at the hotel as long as you want. I'll pay. And Flash, the babies and I can live in a house. Kaine, will you start looking for a house today? You're off the hook for your next shift, I'll get Kon to cover for you. Isn't that right, Kon?”

“Me?” says Kon. “Yes, Sir! You can count on me!”

“Fantastic,” says Eddie.

“I'll look but I don't think we'll find anything.”

“When you're ready to move out of the hotel,” says Kon, “you can live with me. I have a cabin in the middle of nowhere. It's not baby proofed or anything, but I can move faster than a speeding bullet, so it won't take long, if someone shows me what to do.”

“That's great, Kon, thank you!” says Flash.

“We should still try to get a place of our own,” says Eddie. “I don't want to impose.”

“It's up to you. You're welcome to stay at my place, but if you find a more suitable one, then go for it. I live in a cabin and it's not in the greatest shape.”

“I'll look for something,” says Kaine. “Kon, if you're taking my next shift, then this is the time for you to take a nap.”

“Okay, but if you need me whistle.”

“We will,” says Flash.

“Okay, but warn me first,” says Trevor. “I'd like to be out of the room next time.”

“Sure thing, Bud,” says Eddie.

Trevor takes Mania from the floor and sets her in his lap to make faces at her and make her smile. Dylan joins him and the two of them have her giggling in no time. Flash hands Klynt to Eddie and Eddie rocks him gently, trying not to wake up his son.

Having effectively traded off, the spider trio says their goodbyes with kisses and hugs and makes their way out of STAR Labs to buy things for Ben and look for a house.

  


  



	55. Pot Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaine and Ben have quality bonding time. Peter isn't left out.

It's Ben who says it but they were all thinking it. “Let's get some food. I'm hungry as hell.”

“Sounds good,” says Peter

“I’m picking the restaurant,” says Kaine. 

They go to a McDonald's and Peter orders two large iced lattés. “I'll need the caffeine to stay up,” says Peter.

“You don't have to stay up,” says Kaine. “You've been up a long time. You should get some sleep.”

“Not yet. I want to spend more time with you and Ben first.”

“So where are we shopping?” asks Ben.

“I think there's a mall or a shopping center around here somewhere,” says Kaine. “I haven't really looked around much. Things have been busy.”

“We are shopping though, right? You're not gonna make me wear Peter's clothes the whole time we're here, are you?”

“No, I'm not going to do that.”

“Are you gonna get us matching outfits?” asks Peter.

“Sure. We'll get matching board shorts and matching speedos. But I'm waiting to get us more matching clothes until we're back on the mainland.”

“Sweet!” says Peter. “We are gonna look so good in matching speedos.”

“And the best part is that Ben is the exact same size as you so we can just get two of whatever fits him and you can go the fuck to sleep,” says Kaine.

“No way, I'm too amped up now.”

“When are you not amped up?” asks Ben. 

“When I go too long without sleep.”

“That is specifically the condition you're in now,” says Kaine.

“Psh! This is nothing. I once stayed up for five days straight to work, go to school, study and patrol.”

“That is not healthy,” says Ben.

“It was finals week,” says Peter as if that excuses it.

They finish their burgers and head out to find a mall. They don't find one, but touristy shops seem to be on every corner, so they go into some of those. They actually find Spider-Man speedos, but Kaine says ‘no’, so they go for ones that are black with rainbows as if a colorfully painted surface was painted black and the black was scratched off in streaks and squiggles. They get sky blue board shorts with white tribal symbols on them and they find plenty of decent clothes for Ben. 

At Ben's insistence, they get a few matching outfits of jeans and T-shirts and two sets of matching outfits with button ups, slacks, ties, belts, shoes, socks and vests. They find those at a Nieman Marcus. While they're there, they get a few other outfits of designer clothes and Peter is really glad he stayed up. 

They drop Peter off to sleep at the hotel and Ben and Kaine dress in one of their outfits from Nieman Marcus. Bright blue shirts with black slacks and dark gray vests with black and blue embroidery outlines of hibiscus and palms with thin black neckties, belts and shoes with bright blue socks that match the blue of the vest and shirt. They go to the bar of the hotel where they both order Boys of Steel and start looking at listings for houses. Kaine eventually finds a beach house for rent in a nice location and calls up the owner. The place looks great in the pictures, but there's no telling until they see it. 

“Hello, is this Mr. Burnes?”

“Yes, who may I ask is calling?”

“My name is Kaine. I'm calling to inquire about the beach house for rent.”

“Ah, yes, well, we have a lot of contenders for the listing and—”

“Cut the bullshit. I know the routine. I want to see the place as soon as possible. If it looks like it does in the pictures, then I will pay an extra two-hundred dollars a month if you baby-proof it and have it ready by the end of the week.”

“When, uh, when do you want to see it, Mister Kaine? I'm available next week.” Kaine can tell he's lying.

“Are you actually busy all week or is this another ploy? I want to see the house _today_.”

“Today. Sure. No problem.”

“Good. I'll meet you at the location in 80 minutes.”

“Alright, see you then.”

“Holy shit, dude,” says Ben when Kaine hangs up the phone. “You are just terrifying when you talk like that. Makes me remember how you always used to have me shaking in my boots.”

“I actually scared you? I thought you were immune to fear. You were always joking and making fun of me.”

“Are you kidding? You had me scared shitless most of the time. I joke when I'm mad or scared. It's just a coping mechanism.”

“Just like Peter. You'd think I would've figured that out by now.”

“I'm glad it didn't show. I never wanted you to know how scared I was. It was just one more thing you could've used against me.”

“I can still use it against you. Would you like to see me in my old outfit? The black one with the cape.”

“You mean like, in bed? Maybe…”

“I thought you might like that. You were always putting a little too much body contact into our fights.”

“I was usually wrestling for my life. But yeah, okay, maybe I wanted to be close to you, and I knew putting off getting out of a headlock was the closest thing I'd get to a hug. You're my brother. Of course I wanted us to be close.”

“Then why did you avoid me after the fact. When I got better and my scars healed and the madness was gone, why did you stay away? Peter didn't.”

“I didn't think you'd want to see me. We'd been fighting for five years at that point.”

“Fair enough.”

The sit in silence for a minute and Kaine gulps down his drink. “I'll get us more, meet me outside. I'm gonna smoke.”

“You really shouldn't, it's not healthy.”

“Carn can filter all the crap out of my lungs. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not making it a habit. It's just for a few days.” 

“If you say so. See you in a minute,” Ben says as he takes his drink and walks out the door to the patio. 

“Two more Boy of Steels, please,” Kaine says to the bartender. Kaine waits while the bartender makes the drinks and then takes them outside to find Ben at a table by a couple of trees. 

“So are you really gonna move in with me and Peter?”

“I need to talk about it with Gwen, but yeah, I hope so. Why? Second thoughts?”

“Fuck no! I just kind of can't believe it. You've been avoiding me so long the idea of you willingly moving into the same house as me is shocking. I'm really happy about it, I just have a hard time believing you're interested in moving in. It’ll be a big change.”

“I know. That's what I'm hoping for. I'm ready to move out of New York and I'm ready to have a relationship with you.” 

“A relationship like I have with Pete?”

“Any kind of relationship. It's about time.”

“Fuck yeah, it is. Hey, can I kiss you?”

“Yeah, Kaine, you can kiss me.”

Kaine takes him gently into his arms and gives him and open mouth kiss, sliding his tongue over Ben's while he sucks on Ben's tongue and lips. “Thanks, Ben. It means a lot to kiss you like this.”

“The feeling is mutual. I love it.”

“Again?”

“Yeah.”

They kiss again and Kaine slips his tongue into symbiotic form in Ben's mouth, massaging his mouth, tongue and throat and toying with the entrance to his esophagus until Ben is a bundle of jello in his arms. When they part Ben is panting and hard. “Now that is a kiss!” he says to Kaine. “You've got to teach me that.”

“It doesn't work without a Symbiote.”

“Damn. You mean that was alien kissing. Consider me converted.”

“I thought I was converting you to gay?” says Kaine.

“Well, bi, but I meant xenophilic.”

“Oh, that. How does it feel to expand your horizons and kiss your transgender half-alien clone-twin brother?”

“When you say it like that, I sound like a total deviant.”

“Is there another way to say it?”

“Yeah, kissing you. See, no messy details that way.”

“Things aren't messy yet.”

“You still have to meet that Burnes guy about the house.”

“We have a little bit of time. Let's finish up our drinks, go to the house and make out on the beach until he gets there.”

“Jeez, you are one horny bastard.”

“That's what Eddie says about Peter.”

“If the shoe fits.”

“I think you're more like Peter than I am.”

“No arguments here. You're the evil clone for a reason. Now you're the evil clone with an evil bone.”

“You haven't had it yet.”

“We'll get there. God, this is so weird flirting with you. If you'd asked me a few years ago if I thought we'd even get along… I can't believe I took your dick in my mouth.”

“Baby steps, little bro. Baby steps.”

“Okay, let's finish our drinks. Hey, we're taking a cab, aren't we?”

“Unless you want to web-sling.”

“Cab is fine.”

“I'll call to check in with Eddie before we go.”

“Do you think he likes me?”

“He might. He likes Peter and me, so the physical aspect's there. I still think you need to focus on Gwen.”

“Gwen's in New York.”

“Ask her if she wants to come to Hawaii.”

“Really? You'd pay her way, too?”

“Yeah, why wouldn't I? Now that I think about it, I'll probably have to borrow some money before the end of the year, but I can pay it back, so I'm sure Eddie won't mind. I'm helping pay for the loft next door, I think. Axel isn't moving there anymore, so it makes sense for me to take over his share of the payments, but Eddie can afford it, so I'll just work out a payment plan.”

“Maybe she should stay in New York then.”

“Nah, I'll figure something out. I make over $200,000 every month, so this won't be anything I can't afford. I can just agree to give Eddie half of my paycheck for ten months and the house will be paid for. Besides, the only reason money's tight enough for me to even think about how much things cost is because I helped pay for Flash's legs.”

“What about Flash's legs?”

“Oh, right. You didn't see them because Flash was covered up on the hospital bed. He lost his legs in Iraq. His new ones are bionic, based off Bucky Barnes’ arm. They have Wakandan tech in them so they were pretty expensive.”

“Wow. I had no idea.”

“Until relatively recently, neither did I. His Symbiote was creating legs for him to use, so he walked around without a problem. He has body dysphoria about it, but between his Symbiote and the new legs, he's getting a little better. I think it helps that we treat them like his normal legs when we're intimate. Peter fucking worships them, but he's always had a thing for Flash's legs and feet.”

Ben blushes. “You remember that Peter and I share memories up until the time I was cloned, don't you?”

“You mean you like Flash like that, too?”

“Exactly like that.”

“That never occurred to me. I doubt he'll have the extra time nowadays with the babies and all, but I'm sure he'd let you do the same stuff as Peter. That's the real reason they're on your list, isn't it?”

“Yeah. If there was one guy I thought I'd be with, it was him. Now I don't know. I just know Gwen is the only woman for me.”

“Well, at least you have that much figured out.”

“Weren't you going to call Eddie?”

“Oh, yeah. Excuse me a minute.”

Kaine gets out his phone and calls Eddie, sipping down his Boy of Steel and lighting another cigarette.

“Kaine, what's up?”

“Not too much. I think I found a place. You want me to sign if it's good enough or should I wait for your input.”

“I trust your judgement. Just make sure it's up to code before you sign anything and don't sign anything unless you read the whole thing.”

“Of course, Eddie.”

“You didn't threaten anyone, did you?”

“I intimidated and offered extra cash.”

“That'a boy, Kaine. I'm proud of your restraint. I know it's not easy to stop being a villain.”

“I haven't been a villain for a long time… but you're right, it's not always easy. This was one of the easier times.”

“I'm proud of you nonetheless.” 

“I'll send you the website link and pictures when I get there.”

“Okay, Babe, thanks.”

“Love you, Eddie.”

“Love you too, Kaine.

Kaine hangs up and looks at Ben. “You want to have one more or head on over there? Carn can filter the alcohol out of my system in a heartbeat and it takes forever to get you drunk, so it's up to you.”

“Yeah, one more for the road.”

Kaine orders them one more, pays his tab, tips well and brings the last drink out for Ben. “So little brother, after this, do you want to go out and do something or stay in? We'll still have a few hours before nap time.”

“I'm really beat. How about we find an MMJ dispensary afterwards. I'm a card carrier in New York and the this is a medical marijuana state.”

“How'd you get a card?”

“Don't ask.”

“I'm going to.”

“Dont tell anyone this. It's cancer-related. I haven't even told Gwen or Peter yet. Everything went into remission about a month ago, but I still have the card. Technically, not all of the chemotherapy is even out of my system yet.”

“You had to spend all the money I gave you on medical bills, didn't you.”

“Some of it. A chunk of it. Just as big a chunk went into bills and rent. We still have some left over. The hospital paid a huge chunk of the bills for chemo. They have funds set aside for that sort of thing and you gave us the money after I signed up for everything. There's still no way we could afford it all. Paying 25% nearly costed us $200,000.”

“I wish you would've told me.”

“I didn't tell anyone. Gwen doesn't even know where most of that money went. She thinks I put it in savings.”

“I'm glad you're okay. You said remission, right?”

“Yeah. For now.”

“For always. Anti-Venom can cure cancer. That's why you should've told me sooner. I live with someone who could have completely cured it without you paying a cent. And you've been patrolling all the way through chemo?”

Ben winces, “No?”

Kaine gives him a look.

“Okay, so I have.”

“And Gwen never knew you had a marijuana card?”

“She thinks I was doing it recreationally. It was easier to let her think I was wasting money on drugs and saving money up than it was to tell her I was dying. Every time I was gonna bring it up, I just couldn't.”

“You'll never have to worry about that again. Because Anti-Venom is going to cure you to make sure there's not a single cancerous cell left in you and you won't need a card in San Francisco because you're over 21 and it's legal.”

“Technically, I'm six.”

“Your age with S.H.I.E.L.D. is 24, and that's what counts with legal ages.”

Ben finishes his drink. “We should probably get going now. Will you do some MMJ with me when we're done?”

“Sure, we'll take a walk on the beach and have a joint or a bowl or whatever. I'll get you whatever you need for it.”

“What if we need to be somewhere private?”

“Then we'll go on the roof of the hotel or behind the beach house if we're getting it. I think the stretch of beach in front of it is private, so that's a possibility too. It says it's private in the listing.”

“Okay. You ready?”

“Sure, let's go.”

The cab ride there doesn't take as long as Kaine thought, but luckily the owner, Mr. Burnes, is pacing out front when they get there. He's easily mid-fifties, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts and has a magnum mustache that is too small for his face.

“You're here early!” he calls out. “Mister Kaine, I presume?”

“No Mister. Just ‘Kaine’. And this is my younger brother, Abel.” Ben snickers. The last time they pulled that trick, Kaine unsheathed his stingers in front of the nuns of a church they'd just saved and all the nuns began doing Hail Maries. 

“Uh, hello, Kaine, hello, Abel. Let me show you in.” Mister Burnes fumbles with the keys and drops them while trying to get them in the keyhole. Kaine and Ben wait patiently and eventually, Mister Burnes opens the door and leads them in. The house is spacious, has two master bedrooms with California king sized beds, two normal sized bedrooms one with a queen size bed and one with two twins, the living room is fully furnished and there are all new appliances in the kitchen and laundry room. The flooring looks old, but there are no holes or mold. Mister Burnes looks hopeful. “Do you like it?” he asks.

“It works,” says Kaine. “Let me just send some photos to my partner and see if he likes it. Chances are he will. Then there's just a matter of the contract. Abel, will you take pictures with my phone and send them to you-know-who? I'll be going over the contract with Mister Burnes.”

“It's right here,” says Mister Burnes, pulling a legal size clipboard out of his briefcase. Kaine reads the entire thing missing nothing.

“The repairs if anything doesn't work will come out of your pocket, not mine, I want every corner in this house – windows, bed frames, drawers, walls, all of them – padded with foam, and if it's ready by Friday, you'll need to add two hundred dollars to the monthly fee. Also, we won't be doing month-to-month. I'll pay for four months up front. If I need longer, we can renegotiate. Have that new contract done by Friday. I want to move in this weekend.” Mister Burnes looks terrified and glad at the same time. Ben can practically see the dollar signs in his eyes.

“Yes, sir, Mister Kaine– err, uh, Kaine.”

“Good. The beach out front, you said it was private in your listing. Is it?”

“Y-yes.”

“May we use it for a few hours?”

“Sure. Go right ahead.”

“Thank you, Mister Burnes. We'll be back to use the beach once we've acquired the accoutrements for Abel's medicine.”

“Of course. I'll just leave the house open in case you fellows need to use the bathroom here. Just put the spare under the potted plant when you're done.”

“Much obliged, Mister Burnes.”

When Mister Burnes leaves, Ben says, “‘obliged’?”

“I was being polite, _Abel_.”

“You remember the thing with the nuns, don't you? I almost fell over laughing!”

“Did you send the pictures to Eddie?”

“Yes. He sent back a bunch of smiley faces with hearts for eyes.”

“I'm glad. It should've taken two weeks to find a place. With enough of us sharing rooms, this will save a fortune over the hotel rooms and give us much more privacy and beach access.”

“Farther from a bar though.”

“Poppycock! We'll just buy liquor!”

Ben bursts out laughing. “‘Poppycock’?!!”

“I really got into my rich-guy persona for dealing with Burnes. I guess I'm still in character.”

Ben laughs even more. “It's like hearing Darth Vader sing Lady Marmalade. It's so out of character, I don't even know where to begin.”

“I think you began already. Come now, Abel,” Kaine says using his poshest accent, “it's time to buy you paraphernalia and drugs.”

Ben cackles uncontrollably.

Kaine calls a cab and they head into town to a dispensary they found online. Fortunately, the dispensary also sells liquid-extract-pre-loaded disposable vaporizers, pipes, loadable blunts that are shaped like cones and have spiralled-paper filters for mouthpieces, screens, bongs and other various accessories. Kaine buys a small waterpipe for Ben, disposable vaporizers, blunt papers and a grinder. He also buys him 14 grams of various strains of medical marijuana. They get Lavender Haze, Blue Dream, Maui Wowie, Platinum Kush, Space Queen and Northern Lights. Kaine wonders where the hell they get all these names, and Ben assures him there's a certain logic to them. Lavender Haze is a strain made from crossing G-13 Haze and Lavender. Space Queen is a strain created by blending Romulan with Cinderella 99. It's still bizarre to Kaine that there are strains named for Star Trek races and Disney princesses, but he sees where Ben is going with this. He asks for an information packet before they leave, and it gives him a lot of information about different strains and cannabinoids. He'll be living separate from Trevor and Dylan soon. He may start smoking. He'd argue it's for the health benefits, but with Carnage he doesn't really have to worry about anything. It would be recreational. He'll figure that out later. It might make him drink less. 

On the cab ride there, they hold hands in the back seat and after Kaine pays the cabbie, he heads inside to fill the waterpipe up with water and Ben starts breaking up the weed a little on the back porch. It's all sticky and left his fingers equally sticky, but he just licks them off the best he can, using his teeth to pull the residue from his skin. He doesn't want to wipe anything on his clothes, so he goes in to wash his hands and returns outside to find Kaine smoking a cigarette. 

“You sure you want to do this?” Ben says, “You can back out.”

“It's no biggie. I'll have a little. It's our turn to sleep after this anyway, so it's not like we're watching the babies after this.”

“Okay, only if you're sure.”

“I am. Which one did you open up?”

“Blue Dream and Platinum Kush. I ground them together in the grinder, so they should be pretty evenly mixed.”

“Waterpipe?”

“At first. We can try with blunt papers after that.”

“So there's an ‘after that’? I was not aware of an ‘after that’.”

“You know how hard it is for us to get drunk. It's the same concept.”

_Carnage? I'll need my normal metabolism for this. Take it from a -10 to a -2._

**_Are you sure? This could get really funny._ **

“I'm sure, Carn.”

“Huh?”asks Ben, smoke coming out of his mouth.

“I was talking to Carnage. I didn't mean to say that out loud.”

“Do you talk to her a lot?”

“All the time. You gonna pass that thing or what?”

“Oh, here ya go!”

Kaine exhales deeply before lighting the pipe and inhaling. He doesn't get half a breath in when he rushedly passes the pipe back to Ben and falls to his knees, coughing hard at the ground below him. He coughs for three minutes straight and when he can finally breathe again, Ben helps him up. “You okay bro? I know it's a little rough the first time.” They sit next to each other on the sand while Ben prepares a blunt. “This time, smoke it gently,” Ben says passing him the blunt and taking a hit from the waterpipe. Kaine does, and it's almost like smoking a cigarette. They pass the blunt back and forth a few times. 

“You know I love you, right Ben? Like, a _lot_.”

“I know Kaine.”

“What if Pete doesn't know that I love him a lot. What if he thinks I only love him a little.”

“Oh, no. I see where this is going, Kaine, give me your pho—”

—THWIPP—

“—mmmm!” 

With Ben's mouth webbed shut, Kaine can do his brotherly duty and tell Peter how much he loves him. But Ben is still trying to grab the phone, so Kaine puts the phone down, wrestles Ben's arms behind his back and webs his hands together, careful not to get any on Ben's clothes. Ben tries to get out, but Kaine shushes him. “Sshhhh! Little Bro! You're gonna rip your suit! Don't rip you suit! I'll have to rip mine in the same exact spots, so we can keep matching, and I don't want to rip my suit. Don't rip you suit.” Kaine dials Peter's number on speakerphone and puts his arm around Ben who is still trying to speak but has given up trying to wrestle his way out of his hopeless situation.

Peter answers on the fifth ring. “Hello? Kaine? Did something happen? Is everyone alright?”

“Everything is… daisies, Peter. Everything is daisies. Did you know that I love you?”

“Yes, I love you, too, Kaine.”

“No, like I mean not just a little, but a _whole lot_!! Like, I love you like the stars love the moon?”

“Are you being poetic, Kaine? I thought that his was an emergency,” says Peter.

“It _is_ an emergency. A _love_ emergency! I was just trying to figur—”

“—Kaine, what—”

“Shush, Peter! I'm being _poetic_. I love you so much, Peter. It hurts in my di– oh, no that's just a boner.”

“What are you on, Kaine?”

“Two things?”

“What two things?”

“Two drugs, I mean…”

“What are those drugs?”

“Ben, what are those two drugs?”

“Mmmmm mmhmm-mmm Hmmm!”

“I can't hear you, the webbings in the way.” Kaine uses the adhesive in his palms to remove the webbing. “Now look what you made me do! The webbing on your mouth is gone! Now I've got to—” Peter interrupts him as he's about to reweb Ben's face.

“You were asking him something dipshit!”

“Don't call me a dipshit! I called to tell you how much I love you and you call me a dipshit? Fuck you Peter! I am a ball of love right now —”

“—who webbed Ben's mouth shut—”

“— and you _Monsieur Poop_ are the dipshit!”

“Kaine, I'm coming to find you, where are you?”

“We're at—

—THWIPP—

"—mmmm!”

With Ben's mouth webbed shut he can't relay any information to his dipshit confederate. 

“Don't interrupt me, Ben. You always used to do that, you know…. What were we talking about?”

Peter sighs. “You were telling me where you are so I can come get you. You're not in public are you?”

“We’re on the beach!”

“On the– which beach?”

“A private one! We have all the privacy in the world so you can tell me– I mean so I could tell you how much you love me!”

“For God's sake, Kaine what are you on?”

“The beach!”

“I mean, what drugs are you on?”

“Oh, let me look. We're on….”

“We?! You're both on drugs?!”

“We’re both on both drugs.” Kaine feels Ben rest his head on his shoulder nudging him in the jaw. “At least, somebody loves me!” he says to Peter. Then to Ben, “No kissing until you're ungrounded. You're grounded right now. Oh, ground, that what I was doing. We ground up some drugs and I have to read the labels.”

Peter waits patiently while Kaine digs through the dispensary bag and takes out the two opened baggies. “Blue Dream… and Platinum Kush!”

“You're on weed,” says Peter. “Why are you smoking pot?”

“'cause Ben has cancer!”

“ _WHAT?!!!_ ”

Ben groans.

“Oh, oops. I wasn't supposed to say that part.”

“So Ben has a medical card and you two were smoking pot on the beach, so you called to tell me you love me and I'm guessing Ben tried to stop you? That's why you webbed him up?”

“Yeah, I think. No, yeah, that was it.”

“Okay, and now you're going to tell me what beach you are on.”

“But then you'll tell Daddy and he'll be mad at me for doing drugs!”

“I _will_ tell him if you don't remove the webbing from Ben's face right now.”

“Oh. Okay!”

Kaine seems happy-go-lucky all of a sudden as he carefully pulls the webbing from Ben's face. “Thank you, Peter.”

“You better have a good reason for not telling me about the cancer!”

“I just found out,” says Kaine, “and I _did_ tell you.”

“He means me, Kaine. He's mad that _I_ didn't tell him.”

“Darn tootin’!” says Peter.

Kaine bursts out laughing. “You two are so funny when you curse! Have I ever told you that?”

“Yes,” they say in unison. 

“It's fine, Peter,” Ben says, “I'll take him back to the hotel for bed after this and we'll be just fine. He's not hurting anybody, he's just high.”

“Are your hands webbed behind your back?”

“Maybe…”

“Kaine, give Ben his hands back.”

“Okay, but we gotta be real careful not to get any on the suit. I really don't think it'll come out in the wash.”

“Kaine, it literally dissolves into nothing over time,” they both say.

“Wow,” says Kaine. “Stereo! Hey wait! say, ‘Kaine, I love you, you're the fucking best,’ in stereo.

They both groan. 

“Kaine, we love you! You're the fucking best!”

“Yes!!! I'm the _fucking_ best!!!”

“Give Ben his hands back now,” says Peter. 

“Yeah, Kaine, give me my hands back now.”

“Uh– stereo's broken.”

“Now!” they say at the same time.

“It's fixed again. Hang on a second, Peter, someone webbed Ben's hands behind his back.”

When Ben has his hands back, he smacks Kaine upside the head. “That's for telling Peter about the cancer. I should web _your_ mouth shut.”

“Peter, we both love you!” says Kaine. “And I love Ben, and if I love anymore I'm gonna have to take off my pants 'cause these are really, really tight! They weren't tight a second ago.”

“Ben, you are going to text me your location and if you aren't back in a reasonable time I am going to come find you. With Eddie.”

“Don't do that!!” Kaine says. “He'll find out I was doing drugs, and he won't love me anymore, and he'll take his ring back, and I'll have to find somewhere else to live, and he'll never speak to me again. Don't tell him Pete! Please!!!”

“Then be home in an hour. You have one hour.”

Peter hangs up. 

“Ben, he didn't say he loved you. Now we have to call him back.”

  


  



	56. Brotherly Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan is a safe person to hide behind.

When Kaine wakes up, Eddie's arms are around him. He doesn't remember going to bed. Not at first. Then he wakes up a little and remembers Peter and Eddie leading him up to the hotel room, and Eddie helping him out of his shoes and clothes before crawling into bed with him. Eddie's pants are still on, but his presence is a big help. Kaine had been truly terrified that Eddie would disown him, and even Eddie's loving words couldn't alleviate that fear. His loving embrace did. Waking up clear-headed, Kaine realizes how ridiculous it all was. 

“Good morning, my little pot head,” Eddie says.

“Good morning, Daddy. What time is it?”

“8:00 a.m. Are you okay? I mean after the… well, after being paranoid from the pot.”

“I wasn't paranoid, I was just stoned.”

“You were paranoid about losing me,” Eddie says.

“Okay, maybe a little. But it was my first time doing that. We never talked about it, and it didn't occur to me that it'd be a problem until after it already was. I need to apologize to Ben and Peter. It probably wasn't any fun dealing with me like that.”

“I'm sure they'll forgive you. Why don't we have breakfast, Carnage can filter all of that out of your system and we can go see the babies. I don't want to miss their first steps.”

“Maybe we should get breakfast to go?”

“There's a hotel breakfast downstairs. We can eat there real quick and catch a cab to STAR Labs. Let's shower first. No hanky panky, we're on a tight schedule.”

“Okay.”

They shower and get dressed. Kaine wears his black and rainbow speedo under his clothes just in case he needs a bathing suit later and Eddie, liking the idea of a quick swim at some point, decides to wear one of his as well. Kaine watches as he dresses and thinks to himself that no one looks as good in a speedo as Eddie. 

Breakfast is quick and they get a cab to go to STAR Labs. In the cab, Kaine recounts looking at the house and details what may not have come across in the pictures. Eddie listens carefully but is still excited about the house. It sounds to him like Kaine did a good job with finding the place and looking it over. He thinks the Kaine and Abel thing was a little over the top, but Kaine assures him that was before he had anything to smoke. Eddie isn't one hundred percent positive he's remembering that accurately. 

They get to STAR Labs and fortunately, the babies haven't started walking yet. They've been trying though, and although Flash is still nursing them, they're almost big enough to stop with that. They've been eating more and more of their protein packs and they're easily the size of three year olds now. 

A few hours later, Mania takes her first steps while crawling between Dylan and Eddie. She falls as soon as she reaches Eddie, talking only three full steps, but it's heartwarming to Eddie and an exciting milestone in Mania's young life. Sleeper doesn't walk until the next day, and when he falls, a web shoots from his hand, hitting Eddie in the forehead and slowing Sleeper's fall just a little. He still cries when he hits the ground, but Eddie passes him off to Flash and Sleeper changes into his Symbiote form, a blob of black and green in his mother's arms. 

Friday comes and Eddie and Kaine meet Mister Burnes about the house. Eddie goes over the contract and puts his signature on the dotted line. He runs to the bank to make a withdrawal while Kaine stays with Mister Burnes, making him increasingly uncomfortable. When Eddie gets back, Mister Burnes is happy to see him and Eddie pays for the four months in cash. Technically, Flash is able to leave STAR Labs now, but Eddie wants them all the way moved in at the beach house before Flash leaves and the doctors at STAR Labs agree that anything that eases the stress on Flash and the babies is a good thing. 

Saturday comes and Eddies finally ready to take Flash to their new home. Leslie, Greg and Axel opt to stay at the hotel, giving the guys an extra bedroom for guests. Dylan and Trevor share the room with two twin beds, the spiders share a room with a California king and Eddie, Flash and the babies take the other master bedroom. It's a bit larger than the spiders’ room, but not by much. Kaine and Greg have assembled a crib and a playpen for the babies and they seem to enjoy the colorful, soft rubber toys that Peter and Ben picked out for them. Andromeda has taken to playing with the balls a lot and Klynt seems to enjoy the ones that look like vehicles with moving wheels. Klynt still changes into his globulous Symbiote form when he touches Dylan, but he never bonds, seeming to simply enjoy the contact in that form. He often does the same thing with Flash and Eddie, so they don't think much of it. Kaine has turned into quite the babysitter, and it surprises Ben to no end that his once-villainous brother has become so good with Klynt and Andi. 

Kon often visits and frequently smokes with Ben. Kon's a fun stoner, and he never causes trouble like Kaine did. He philosophizes with logic of poor consistency and always seems to yell “DUDE!” when something surprises him or when he thinks of something that to him, at the time, is a really awesome idea. One of such ideas was caramel radishes, inspired by the classic caramel apple. He even flew to the store, bought the ingredients, made them at home and brought them over for everyone to try. After it made Flash throw up, he said, “They can't be that bad!” and finally tried one himself. He never made those confections ever again. It did make him think of making chocolate-covered mango slices, which although it was an acquired taste, was not half bad.

In less than a week after they move into the beach house, both babies are walking with ease and Klynt says his first words. “Flash” and “Dylan”. Trevor's a little hurt to be left out, but only a few days later Klynt can name everyone who lives in the house, including the Symbiotes. Andi seems less interested in talking but her first words are “Daddy, love!”. Eddie's heart melts, knowing what Andi was trying to say. He scoops her up in his arms, and he and Flash cradle and praise her. At the time, Eddie was telling her over and over, “Daddy loves you.” 

They still go to STAR Labs for check-ups and nutrient solutions and protein packs for the little ones. STAR estimates the equivalent ages of the babies as three and a half and growth rate as being over two months per day. In light of this, Eddie, Ben and Peter have taken to videoing everything the kids do. 

Another week and Flash deems them old enough to play on the beach, building sand castles and playing in the small waves at the shore line with their parents and babysitters. They seem to really enjoy the sun and as if afraid to get sand in themselves, they never change into their Symbiote forms on the beach. 

Peter and Kaine have been trying to teach them to shoot webs at targets and Eddie and Flash watch in awe as Mania shoots a web, hitting a soft foam ball and pulling it towards her. It's her first target hit, and fortunately Ben caught it on camera.

Greg, Leslie and Axel visit almost every day and when Greg sings them lullabies, they're usually Sanskrit mantras or Arabian songs. The first mantra Klynt learns to say is the Tara mantra: Om, Tare Tuttare Ture Soha. By then, the kids are forming complete sentences and can count to ten. 

The days fly by fast and without looking at a calendar, Flash can't tell you how many days it's been since their birth. The days are moment to moment, a whirlwind of memories. He's glad they're taking so many videos of the babies. Usually parents have a lot of time to document their children's development. Flash and Eddie have days, not years. 

The biggest moment though is after Andi and Klynt are fighting over a ball and Andi changes into Mania and punches Klynt hard in the face with superhuman strength. He flies backwards a few feet, bleeding from the nose and crying loudly. Eddie is quick to scoop Mania up and give her a few quick swats on the rump and tell her that it's never okay to hit. Now she's crying too and Flash is trying to pick up his children, but Klynt runs to Dylan and hides behind him. Dylan tries to pick him up to hand him to Flash, but as usual, Klynt changes into his Symbiote form upon contact with Dylan. 

The unusual part is when he soaks into Dylan's body. 

Dylan immediately starts crying, overcome with Klynt's emotions of pain, betrayal and fear. They're both inconsolable, and though Eddie and Flash try to coax Klynt from his refuge inside Dylan, he stays firmly placed and refuses to speak, except in Dylan's mind. The speech is mostly in emotions but words like **_Hurt!_** and **_No!_** and **_Why?_** float through Dylan's consciousness like a bad dream on steroids. 

Eddie and Flash refuse to force a separation, for fear of hurting their children, but they take them to STAR Labs to make sure they're alright. The doctors and scientists find no signs of injury but don't know how to help the situation except by administering SNS-12 – the Symbiote Nutrient Solution for infant Symbiotes – continuing to monitor them and hope everything will be alright. Flash knows from his time at Project Rebirth that they only have two days before the boys form a complete bond fusing on the genetic level and merging their consciousnesses into a coherent singular mind. They will still have their own minds and thoughts, but if Sleeper can't be coaxed or lured from Dylan's body, they'll have a synchronicity unique to a shared mind. 

Twenty six hours in, Flash begins to cry. He didn't want his son to find a host yet. He's developed enough to bond, but becoming inseparable from his brother will encourage a codependence that Flash and Eddie agree is unhealthy. He wanted Klynt to have the opportunity to grow on his own before ever bonding to a human. 

Thirty-six hours in, they still can't get him out and Dylan explains that Sleeper is scared. He's done his best to explain that Mania made a mistake, loves him and won't hurt him again, but by then, he's become comfortable in Dylan's body and Dylan himself doesn't want Klynt to leave although he knows it needs to happen. Forty hours in, Mania apologizes, swears it will never happen again and pleads with him to come out. Sleeper pokes his head out of Dylan's shoulder and just looks at her with hurt in his eyes. She cries after that, knowing she can't undo her mistake and distraught that her actions caused her brother to feel so unsafe.

Forty seven hours after he's bonded to Dylan, Flash and Eddie are crying, pleading and begging. Klynt misses his parents. Misses being held and encouraged and loved. But he doesn't come out. 

Two days later, he finally leaves Dylan and runs into his parents arms. They hold and kiss and praise him, but they know it's too late. Dylan and Sleeper have formed a complete bond that no one can take away or diminish.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Klynt is eating his cereal at breakfast and throwing small chunks of toast at Dylan. Dylan isn't in the mood to play. He barely slept at all the night before, missing his brother's internal embrace. He takes Klynt's hand and conveys his thoughts, knowing Klynt can hear them. After that, Klynt hugs him and they both feel a little better, but now, neither of them are in the mood to play. 

Klynt goes to check on his sister who's playing with blocks. He watches for a while and eventually. joins her, and they build a tower together. After they build it too high and it falls, Mania gets an idea and Klynt places blocks together while she webs them up to make sure they don't fall apart. When they're done, they have a four foot tower that keeps falling over but doesn't fall apart. They excitedly show everyone they can, holding up the block tower. Flash and Eddie show them how to make structural supports from webbing by having the tower pulled towards the ground on opposite sides. Now, with a tower that won't fall over, they takes pictures with it and proudly smile for the cameras. Klynt gets an idea and they run outside to make sand castles, hoping that the webbing will work to hold the muddy silt together. 

It doesn't go as planned, but they have fun anyways, and Klynt tells Andi that he's sorry for running away from her and he didn't mean to be a scaredy-cat. She tells him it was her fault and promises she won't ever hit him again. 

As they play in the sand, Flash and Peter watch closely, and Eddie joins Kaine, Ben and Kon on the back porch. 

“I'm so proud of this family,” Eddie says. “Everyone's come together to support each other. Thank you all for helping us raise our children.”

“It was our pleasure,” says Kon. “Nobody's a better parent than you and Flash. I'll never forget what this was like – helping watch your kids, being together, seeing them grow. It's the best Christmas gift ever and it's not even Christmas!”

Eddie laughs. “Thanks Kon, I'm glad this wasn't the burden on you I thought it was.”

“No burden here,” says Kaine. “I'm glad we could do this. I didn't realize what a handful twins would be. It's hard to keep track of them sometimes and without at least three people around, I can't imagine how difficult it would be.”

“I'm just glad you arranged for four months,” says Eddie. “I think that will be plenty of time to have them old enough for the cruise home.”

“You guys aren't staying?” says Kon, a little downtrodden.

“We're staying for a few more weeks at least. Maybe a few months. But eventually, we have to go back home to San Francisco.”

“I was kind of hoping we'd have longer.”

“You can always visit, Kon.”

“I know, but it's not the same.”

“Can we stay at least another month, Eddie,” Kaine asks.

“Probably. I have to talk to Flash, but part of it depends on how the children develop. They're almost six weeks old, but they're about four or five years old, developmentally. I've been thinking about the bond between Klynt and Dylan. It might be less stressful for them on the cruise home for them to be bonded for the journey. I know they love their time together. I just don't want them bonded too much of the time until Klynt can truly think for himself. Either way, it may be best for us to wait to leave until after Klynt and Andi are the equivalent of teenagers. I want them to have stability, especially since they're growing so fast. I wonder how they'll deal with the big city. It's certainly a change from an island paradise. We'll see. We're staying at least another two weeks, I think.”

“Greg doesn't think Vice had any trouble thinking for himself,” says Kaine. 

“Vice is a pure Klyntar, not a hybrid. Young humans are very impressionable. I don't want to risk Klynt feeling the scars in Dylan's psyche too much. It's one thing to know one's host was abused, it's another to develop while thinking that's normal. Especially after the incident that caused them to be bonded in the first place.”

Kaine grits his teeth just thinking about Carl Brock's abuse of Dylan. Kon and Ben are out of the loop though and have no words to offer. 

“Do you mind if we light up?” asks Ben. “I'd like to smoke a little before lunch.”

“Are you still having trouble eating.”

“Not like I did when I was in chemo, but I don't get hungry the same way I used to.”

“You can light up, just put it out if the kids come close or downwind.”

“Okay, Eddie. Kaine, care to join me and Kon?”

“Daddy?”

“It's alright with me as long as Carnage gives you your full metabolism back and filters it completely out of you system if there's an emergency. I don't want you stoned silly like that first time.”

“I'll be careful.”

_Carn?_

**_You have your full metabolism now._ **

_Thanks, Babe_

Ben lights up a blunt of three strains mixed: Northern Lights, Mango Kush and Lavender Haze. The taste is fruity, citrusy and sweet. Kaine sits close to Ben and puts an arm around him, using his other hand to alternate between his mango juice and the blunt. Kon floats a little when he inhales a hit, but otherwise just seems calm and relaxed. 

“You know what we should do?” says Kon. “You guys could all get on a surfboard and I could fly you to the next island and it'd be so cool. It'd be like, air-sufring. Or I could get us all skateboards and use my tactile telekinesis and it's be like those hoverboards in _Back to the Future_!”

“You're not flying us around while you're stoned,” says Eddie.

“But you guys can't fly. Everyone should fly. Cars would be totally unnecessary and then—”

“—Then the air would be full of people running into each other, and we'd have thirty-person pile-ups plummeting to the ground like giant person-meteors,” says Kaine.

“Hey, did you guys know about that meteor shower when Kal-El came to Earth? All Kryptonite and iron. I can't believe my greatest weakness is a piece of radioactive rock.”

“Kryptonite’'s radioactive?” asks Eddie.

“Yep, only dangerous to people with denser cells though. I think it's what our cells are made of that makes it dangerous though, not how many cells are in a given area.”

“Since when are you a science wiz?” asks Ben.

“Since Kal-El started giving me an education. He wants me to understand our origins and Kryptonian culture and stuff. Did you know that Superman's cape isn't just a regular cape? It's part of End-Era Kryptonian fashion.”

“I did not know that,” says Eddie. “Would you remember to say that in our interview?”

“I'll try.”

“You guys still haven't done that?” asks Kaine.

“I've been kind of busy,” says Eddie. “I put _The Eddie Brock Report_ on hold so I could take care of my family. Don't worry, I post pictures every now and then so viewers can see I'm still doing the show. Most of them are of sunsets and stuff like that, and I posted a couple of the twins’ baby pictures. They know I'm taking care of my family and that I'm in Hawaii, but beyond that, I haven't written any articles or done any videos. You know how it's been.”

“We should do an _Eddie Brock Report_ right now!!” says Kon.

“I'm not ready right now, and neither are you. You have to be completely sober for this.”

“You could record a conversation with me and use quotes for your article,” Kon says. “You wouldn't even have to post the audio. Then, when I tell you something interesting like about the cape, you have it for the article.”

“That's not a bad idea,” says Eddie. He gets out his phone and sets up the audio recording app. “Okay, Kon, what do you think about cloning for procreative purposes?”

“I think it's swell! I turned out good, so it can't be all bad.”

“What do you think about those who say clones don't have souls and do you think this has any bearing on cloning labs?”

“I believe every living thing has a soul. Genetically engineered people and animals, clones and artificial inseminations are no different. Advanced technology was used to create me and others like me, but even clones have individual personalities and spiritual value as members of the universe. Would those same people say that twins are soulless?”

“You'd have to ask them that. Do you think genetic engineering and cloning is too close to playing God?”

“A long time ago, people thought surgery was playing God. That if God let someone get sick or mortally wounded, it was his will that they should die. I think that's complete B.S. Heart surgeries, defibrillators, life saving pharmaceuticals – all of the medical advancements that have saved thousands, if not millions of lives – are all things people used to think was playing God. I think cloning isn't any different.”

“But with cloning, a life is being created. Most people think that falls under the umbrella of what God does and humans shouldn't do.”

“By that logic, murderers play God when they kill someone and society already doesn’t like that at all. If we lose respect for a murderer, then by the same logic, we should gain respect for cloning labs and the people who work for them.”

“I can see how you say that. Do you think cloning should be the norm?”

“I think it shouldn't replace natural childbirth but I don't think it should be outlawed or discouraged either.”

“What do you have to say about other clones in the superhero community?”

“I can't say any names, but I think most of them are great. While we tend to inherit some instincts and qualities from our genetic templates, we are our own individuals with our own experiences and opinions. Superman likes apple pie, but I prefer banana pudding cake with Nilla Wafers.”

“Interesting. What are other foods you enjoy?”

“My favorite drink is a watermelon-something-or-other mojito, but if you guys haven't tried a drink called The Boy of Steel, you should. It's strong and sweet, just like me.”

Eddie laughs. “Tell me Kon, do you drink often?”

“Only with friends. I never enjoy it if I'm drinking alone.”

“What are your favorite tourist attractions here in Hawaii?”

“My favorite is the beach, but there's so much to do here. They have places where you can swim with the dolphins, a big waterpark and a Polynesian Cultural Center that's a lot of fun and very educational.”

“How would you say your relationship with the Hawaiian people is?”

“I love them. Not everyone likes me though, and sometimes my pride is a little hurt because people don't appreciate being saved when they were expecting to save themselves.”

“Does that happen a lot?”

“More than you'd think,” says Kaine.

“Yeah, what he said,” says Kon. 

“What insight can you give about your genetic predecessor? What about Superman, without getting into details, do you think the world should know.”

“I think people tend to idolize or villify superheroes without realizing that they're just people, like everyone else. People treat us like we're politicians instead of heroes. You don't see people treating firemen like politicians.”

“If you could meet any three people in the superhero community, who would it be?”

“Captain America, the Winter Soldier and Storm. I mean Ms. Munroe of the X-Men, not Johnny. I already know him.”

“Have you met many other heroes your age?”

“Only a few. I mean, age is kind of confusing for a clone. I'm only seven, but S.H.I.E.L.D. has me tagged as being the equivalent of a 21-year-old. Then there's the people who age slower like Daken. We're about the same age physically, but he's like seventy-something. Then there are people like me who are young for our physical age now, but can't age, so in seventy years I'll be like Daken. Even now, I'm considered to be twenty-one but I'm stuck in the body of a sixteen-year-old.”

“I hear the Scarlet Spiders are approximately your age. Do you think that's true?”

Kon chuckles, “I won't know that until I officially meet them.”

“If we were to have them on _The Eddie Brock Report_ , would you be interested in meeting them live on camera?”

“Hell, yes!”

“That's great. Thank you for your time. Is there anything else you want to say to our readers?”

“Brush your teeth!”

“I think we have enough for an article,” says Eddie, turning off the recorder on his phone. What'd you guys think?” he asks Ben and Kaine.

“Sounds good,” says Ben. “I can't wait to 'meet’ you Kon.”

“Me neither. That will be a fun interview,” says Kaine.

Ben thinks for a second. “We should get some more pictures of Kon. For the article. Any chance you guys want to do that?”

“Yeah!” says Kon. “Take pictures of me with Eddie!”

“Okay,” says Eddie. “For the article. We can take fun pictures another time. This will just be us standing next to each other and a couple of face shots.”

“We should get a picture of me flying through the sky with Eddie!” says Kon.

“When you're sober, we can do that,” Eddie says. “For now, let's just get the normal shots.”

“Okay, but when we do it, I want to fly around carrying Eddie on a surfboard and he can hang ten over the ocean. It'd make for a great shot.”

“I like that idea,” says Ben. We should do a few of them, maybe with you rescuing Eddie stuck in a tree.”

 **”No!”** says Eddie. “No, uh, the flying pictures will be enough and he doesn't have to carry me that high over the water. Maybe twenty feet tops.”

“Problem with heights?” asks Kon.

“Not a _problem_. Just not the most comfortable.”

Kaine laughs. “A web-slinger that's afraid of heights! That's the funniest thing I've heard since we left for vacation!”

“Not as funny as when you got stoned the first time,” Ben says. "That was hilarious, even for me." Kaine blushes and looks away.

“Don't tease him, Ben. He's embarrassed by the whole incident,” says Eddie. Kaine gives Ben a kiss and sits himself in Eddie's lap. Eddie cuddles him close and kisses his neck. “I love you, Kaine.”

“I love you, too, Eddie.”

Eddie's looking out at his kids and notices as Dylan joins Klynt and Andi in the sand with Flash. Peter's taking pictures of the four of them and everyone's laughing and playing. It isn't long before Klynt changes into Sleeper and bonds with Dylan, and the two of them play in the surf with Flash while Peter keeps building sand castles with Andi.

Eddie's heart swells and he lets a silent tear fall at how quickly his children are growing up.

  


  



	57. Sidearm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klynt and Andi go to Wet n' Wild with their family. Superboy sees a familiar face.

The twins are nine weeks old. Developmentally, they're around nine years.

Even when they aren't bonded, Klynt is always with Dylan, and they often bond to play in the surf with Trevor and Lasher. Eddie's glad they have a private beach where they can be themselves because Klynt loves forming as Sleeper with Dylan. They aren't old enough to go aquatic hunting yet, but Sleeper and Dylan have a lot of fun swimming underwater and taking advantage of their ability to breathe there. They see fish and crabs and such but never go deep enough to find any sharks or barracudas. They can see megafauna in the distance sometimes, a whale here, a dolphin there, but they never go far from shore. Sleeper's too afraid, even if Dylan isn't. The smell on Lasher after he goes out in the water to fish doesn't smell good to Sleeper. He sometimes wonders if he just doesn't have the carnivorous traits of his Symbiote parents. Once, Klynt tried to eat one of Dylan's hermit crabs, but it didn't taste good and he spit it out. The damage was done, though, and when Dylan found out, he cried for three days straight. He barely talked to Klynt and when Klynt would try to bond, he always walked away. Klynt didn't understand Dylan's sorrow, even though his parents and Trevor tried to explain it to him. It wasn't until much later that he understood. He gave three hermit crabs he found on the beach to Dylan thinking it would make up for the one he had killed, and Dylan finally took his hand and allowed Klynt to truly see his sorrow. Klynt was grief-stricken. He hadn't before seen the difference between the hermit crab he tried to eat and the marine wildlife his family hunts on a regular basis. Now, he understands the difference between a wild animal and a beloved pet.

Finally at ten weeks old, Flash and Eddie deem their children ready for water slides at the waterpark. They have three rules. Always stay in human form, never leave the company of at least two adults in the family and always communicate their needs and curiosities. There are other rules too, but those are the three that are most focused on. They go to regular beaches with crowds to make sure the kids can follow the rules, and after four days of the kids having perfect behavior, they all get ready to go to Wet n’ Wild.

Two days before the big day, Leslie decides it's time to teach Andi some womanly things about hair and makeup. She takes Andi shopping for makeup and shows her magazines and photos online of the different ways that women wear makeup. Though Andi can't put her own makeup on yet, she's learned how to shapeshift her hair and color it. With Leslie's help applying makeup, she looks just like the girls in the magazine she likes. They're punk rockers, all dark colors and gothic/emo makeup, but her parents praise her individuality and thank Leslie for giving advice and education about something they know next to nothing about. When the day comes to go to Wet n’ Wild, Andi has her black hair in thick tapering tufts and has two purple and one aquamarine streak in her bangs. She has _midnight lavender_ eye shadow and _dark plum_ lipstick. Leslie made sure that all of her new makeup is waterproof and won't come off in chlorinated or salt water. Andi feels good when she looks in the mirror and knows she'll fit right in with everyone else. She morphs a bathing suit and likes it better than her actual bathing suits, but her parents and Leslie insist she needs to wear real clothes to the waterpark. 

Wanting to be like Dylan, Klynt got Superboy board shorts and a beach towel that match Dylan's and they both got matching blue and black tanks with colors that match the shorts. Dylan tried to explain that it's different when he and Klynt wear matching outfits than it is when the spiders do it, but Klynt only sees it as wanting to be like his big brother. 

Trevor wears board shorts of green and purple with a purple T-shirt and gets ready to go as Dylan feeds his hermit crabs and says goodbye to them one-by-one. Klynt's so excited to go that he keeps running from person to person to try and drag them towards the door. 

They take three cabs there so there's enough room for everybody and meet at the lockers where they store their cell phones, extra clothes and other miscellaneous items. They split into groups and Axel goes with Eddie, Flash and Andi to the wave pool and Greg, Kaine, Ben and Leslie go on waterslides. Meanwhile Dylan, Peter, Kon, Dylan and Klynt go to the artificial river, and on the way there, Kon meets a familiar face. The man is wrapped in a towel which has suspicious bulges in it.

“Hey, Sideshow! Long time no see! Being a good citizen for once? Yeah, me, I'm here with friends looking to enjoy the waterpark.”

Sidearm drops the towel and several robotic arms can be seen, connected to a metal girdle. “YOU!!! You won't get me this time, Superboy!!” he screams and grabs Dylan and Klynt with his robotic arms. “Now you'll do what I say and no one gets hurt. Tell all the concession stands to give up their money and bring it to me in a garbage bag! Nice and slow, Superboy, or the kids get sliced and diced!” Two scythe-like blades come out of the arms, pressing against the boys’ throats and drawing blood. Kon decides the best thing he can do right now is talk him down, wait for a distraction and free the kids. If he charges Sidearm openly, the kids will get hurt! Klynt may have a healing factor, but Dylan doesn't.

“Look, Sideswipe: we don't want any trouble. I really was just saying ‘hello’.”

“You expect me to believe that, you Kryptonian garbage?! Do as I said or the kids get it!”

At that point, Klynt has grasped Dylan's hand, scared and needing the reassurance of his brother, but Dylan has an idea and upon touching hand his hand, Klynt knows the plan. Before Sidearm knows it, he's only holding one kid hostage. The teenager is still there, but the little one disappeared. It's then that he realizes the teenager is growing and turning black with neon green accents. 

“Like to hurt kids, do ya?!” Sleeper screams at him. He grabs the robot arms, crushing them in his fists and pulling them off of Sidearm's technological attire. “Maybe kids should hurt you!” Sleeper begins ripping all of the extra robotic arms off of Sidearm until the only ones left are his normal prosthetic arms. Sleeper knows that a pheromone attack would hit the screaming and fleeing bystanders, so he puts a hand over Sidearm's nose and mouth, only releasing pheromones from his palm and putting the villain to sleep. 

By then, Trevor has formed as Lasher to help, but he finds his help isn't needed. He webs up an unconscious Sidearm so that he can't attack or get away when he wakes up. Kon has never felt so useless in his life, but that feeling is a vague shadow compared to the brightness of his pride in Dylan and Klynt.

Eddie and Flash come running, attracted by the commotion and by seeing Sleeper and Lasher fully formed as Symbiotic beings. “What happened?!” yells Eddie looking at his sons and hugging them. 

Kon answers, “An old nemesis of mine showed up and took Dylan and Klynt hostage. There wasn't anything we could do without them getting their necks cut, but they bonded and took care of the problem.”

Eddie and Flash look around at the broken pieces of robotic arms and the web- encased supervillain. “Klynt! Come out of Dylan! It's not safe here,” Eddie says, but the damage is done. Tourists and bystanders alike have videos of the incident on phones and camcorders, and some of the videos are already trending on social media. Lasher turns back into Trevor and Sleeper separates from Dylan, each of them taking their human forms. Flash and Eddie check them over for injuries and hug them tightly, knowing they could have lost their sons today. 

Police are showing up, apprehending Sidearm and interviewing witnesses and watching the videos that people took with their phones. They take Eddie, Flash, Kon, Peter, Trevor, Dylan and Klynt aside and ask them questions, one at a time, about what happened. Dylan and Klynt aren't sure they're supposed to reveal anything about Klynt's superhumanity, but the cat is out of the bag, and Flash prompts them to answer honestly without talking about their ‘medical conditions’ in detail. 

The day is ruined, but the managers at the park thank them for their service and praise the boys as heroes. That part of the park is closed, and though Klynt and Dylan insist they can still have a day at the waterpark, Flash and Eddie agree that it's best if they go to play on the private beach at home and try the waterpark another day.

When they get home Eddie checks online and finds _so many_ videos of the incident. Some are even posted in the comments section of _The Eddie Brock Report_ website. Some of the commenters have come to quite fantastic conclusions about the whole thing, saying Dylan was taken over by an alien bodysnatcher who thirsts for robot blood and some have come up with ideas much closer to the truth, saying Dylan and Klynt are the two babies in the pictures that Eddie posted. Eddie knows he has to nip this in the bud before things spiral out of control. 

Klynt and Andi are playing in the water of the private beach where Greg, Kaine, Flash and Trevor are watching them and playing with them. Ben has decided this is a good time to smoke, to ‘calm down from all the excitement’, he says, but Eddie wonders if that's really the reason he's smoking. He always has a logical and believable excuse, but how much of that is mental habit rather than actual reasoning? Either way, Eddie needs his help.

“Ben, I know you're busy smoking, but can you put that aside for about half an hour? I need you to do your job for me.”

“My job?”

“You're my camera man, remember?”

“Oh, that job. Sure, what are we filming?” 

“I'm going to have Peter interview me for _The Eddie Brock Report_ so we can put these online rumors to rest. You finish what you're doing, as long as you can hold the camera steady, and I'll write out the questions I want Peter to ask me. Then we'll get the right angle of the sunlight and start the interview. Good?”

“All good.”

“Good.”

Eddie quickly finds a notebook and writes out the questions, making sure his handwriting is legible. Then he goes to find Peter. 

“Peter, I need you to interview me for _The Eddie Brock Report_. I want to set the record straight before these online rumors take hold and get lives of their own.”

”No problem, Eddie.”

“Just read the questions in this notebook, and we'll get started as soon as we find a good angle for the camera. Oh, and wear something presentable. I'm going to change, too.”

“Got it.”

They set about changing and Eddie wears a designer T-shirt with a blazer and nice jeans while Peter gets in a button-up shirt with a tie and some slacks. Ben's already scouting camera angles when they get out and they set up folding chairs on the beach.

They promptly get the interview started with simple greetings and introductions. 

“Hello my beloved fans, loyal viewers and avid readers. I am Eddie Brock and this is _The Eddie Brock Report_. Here with me today is renowned Spider-Man photographer, Peter Parker, who's here all the way from New York. Say ‘hi’, Peter!”

“Hi, everyone! Today on _The Eddie Brock Report_ , I'm going to be interviewing Eddie Brock about the events of today at Wet n’ Wild. As some of you already know, the Superboy nemesis, Sidearm, was taken into custody after holding Dylan and Klynt Brock hostage. There have been many theories online and Eddie is going to set the record straight. Eddie, can you tell us what happened?”

“I was in the wave pool with my daughter and husband and heard screaming. When I got to where the incident was taking place, it was already over and my sons were in their superhuman personas. I don't let them go out and save the world or act as vigilantes, but in this unique circumstance, they took it upon themselves to act in their own defense and the defense of others present. The interviews with police revealed that Sidearm, a nemesis of Superboy, was holding my sons hostage to coerce Superboy into robbing the concession stands. Sidearm did draw blood but my sons are okay.”

“Some viewers speculate that the babies in your posts were actually the two superhumans seen today.”

“I can assure you that only my youngest son and daughter were the babies in those photos. My sons, Klynt and Trevor are superhuman and my son Klynt surrounded my son Dylan in a protective layer to keep him from getting hurt.”

“You seem to have a lot of kids lately. Most viewers didn't even know you were a father.”

“I like to keep my personal life and professional life separate. Dylan was raised as my brother and we only found out a few months ago that he was my son, raised by my father. My oldest boy, Trevor is adopted but no less my son.”

“Is it hard being a parent of superhuman children?”

“It had its ups and downs. For the most part, we're just a normal family.” 

“Did you know the extent of your sons’ strength before today?”

“I knew they were strong, but I didn't know that they were strong enough to crush metal in their fists. That was a bit of a surprise.”

“One of your sons was seen using webbing to help apprehend Sidearm. Do you think this has anything to do with Spider-Man?”

“I don't know if it has anything to do with the original Spider-Man, but I know Trevor spends time with Steel Spider and Scarlet Spider. They likely helped him learn to use webbing.”

“Is it true that your sons are the products of cloning or human experimentation?”

“I can say with one hundred percent accuracy that my sons are who they are and not some sort of product of science. They were born, not created, and though I don't mean to offend Superboy or any other clone or genetically engineered person, I can assure you that my sons are not like them in that way.”

“Do you think Sidearm will think twice before putting children in danger again?”

“I sure hope so. Even for a villain, such behavior is an atrocity.”

“What would you say to those who might hurt your children in the future.”

“I don't need superpowers to defend my children. God help you if you think for a second you will get away with it.”

“Some viewers have posted rather far-fetched ideas about your children. What would you say about that?”

“Online rumors are exactly that. As a reporter, I have to have my sources double checked for authenticity and my journalistic integrity depends on finding the facts. These wild rumors are based on speculation and not on the facts. That's part of why we're doing this interview: so that the facts can get out there.”

“Thank you Eddie, thank you, viewers. That's all we have for today. Don't forget to subscribe and comment. We'd love to know your thoughts on this. This has been _The Eddie Brock Report_.”

“Perfect!” says Ben, closing the camera. “You guys did great.” 

“I need to go over the video before we post it, but thanks guys, I really appreciate the help.”

“Any time, Eddie,” the spiders say simultaneously.

“It's so weird when you do that.”

“Do what?” they say at the same time. “Oh, that,” says Peter.

Eddie doesn't take long editing the video and soon has it posted to his website. Comments come pouring in minutes later and most seem to appreciate the rapid response and candid nature of the video. That done, Eddie goes out to the beach to spend time with his family.

  


  



	58. Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaine, Ben and Kon go on _The Eddie Brock Report_.

“Hello, everyone, I'm Eddie Brock and this is _The Eddie Brock Report_.

“Today we have a follow-up on one my recent articles in which I interviewed Kon-El, also known as Superboy. He said he wanted to meet the Scarlet Spiders. The Scarlet Spider of San Francisco confirmed previously in an interview with renowned reporter, Tana Moon, that he and the Scarlet Spider of New York are brothers. We have those brothers with us today. Superboy, are you excited to meet the Scarlet Spiders?”

“Heck, yeah! This is so dope!” says Kon.

“Scarlet Spiders, how can I differentiate between the two of you during this interview?” Eddie asks. “Do you have other names?”

Kaine answers first. “We decided to take random letters as names for this. I'm 'K’, and my little brother here is 'B’.”

“Thank you for being on the show. Superboy, do you have any questions for the Scarlet Spiders?”

“Are you kidding? I have a ton! First though, I gotta say, I should've thought to wear a mask to hide my identity. Everybody knows who I am!”

“Don't you like it that way?” asks Ben. “I mean, you're a celebrity. If I could show my face, I would.”

“What's stopping you?” asks Kon.

“As you may or may not know,” Ben says, “many vigilantes and superheroes hide their identities to protect their loved ones and to live a normal life. If I revealed who I really am, everyone close to me might become a target for hostage takers or revenge-seekers. I think it's probably different for Kryptonians because you are so overpowered that nobody would think it wise to mess with you.”

“That might be true,” says Kon, “but I've met plenty of people stupid enough to try and mess with me. A lot of villains aren't too smart.”

“Tell me Scarlets, do you have trouble with villains who are too stupid?”

“Kaine was pretty stupid,” says Ben.

“You're not the brightest either, B,” says Kaine. “I have it on good intel that Kaine watches _The Eddie Brock Report_. Maybe you should be nicer to reformed villains. We wouldn't want him to have a relapse and seek revenge, now would we?”

“Are you afraid of Kaine?” asks Eddie.

“I'm smart enough to not go around making enemies,” says Kaine, “unlike my idiot brother.”

“Is this true, B? Do you often make enemies,” asks Eddie.

Ben sighs. “Probably more than I mean to.”

“What about you Kon-El?” asks Eddie. “Do you find it easy to make enemies, and do you believe that has an impact on your civilian activities?”

“I guess. I was just trying to enjoy the waterpark with some friends when my ol’ buddy Sideshow decided to take hostages – sorry about that by the way – and I don't even know if he was really planning to do any villainy that day or if it was all a reaction to my presence.”

“I have to say,” Kaine says, “having unnecessary weaponized robot arms at a family waterpark seems a little fishy.”

“That it does, K.,” says Eddie.

“Yeah, but one time, at the beach, Sideboob totally overreacted to me just being there. The guy has a history of minding his own business and flipping out when he sees a cape. Figuratively speaking.”

“Do you think it's common for villains to flip out when they believe they're about to get caught?”

“Totally,” says Kon.

“Sometimes,” says Ben. “It really depends on the situation and the villain. Some know how to play it smooth and disappear in a crowd.”

“Seems logical. What about you, K? Have you met any supervillains that match either of those depictions?”

“Most of the supervillains I've dealt with were already looking for trouble. I can't say I have any experience with villains who mind their own business.”

“Tell me, Scarlets: does it make superhero life easier or harder to have family in the business?”

“It's nice to have someone to relate to, and every now and then, we patrol together, but I don't think there's a huge difference,” says Ben.

“There is a _huge_ difference. I have to worry about whether my workaholic little brother is gonna get lasered or crushed or skewered or fried in a fire. He's always doing stupid shit.”

“Quite a different take on things. Do you often disagree with each other?”

“All the time,” they say simultaneously.

“Superboy, I've heard rumors, is it true you have a twin brother?”

“He's actually a clone. I haven't seen Match in forever. He prefers it that way. I would love to spend some quality time with him, but he doesn't like me very much.”

“Any idea why?”

“He was literally created to kill me. He rebelled against his programming, but it's not all roses. He has a tendency to think people are trying to control him, so he likes to do everything on his own.”

“What if I said we have a surprise guest for you today?” asks Eddie.

“What– what kind of surprise?” asks Kon nervously.

Suddenly sand erupts from the ground covering Kon and a whirlwind later, Match has Kon in a headlock. “Surprise!”

“Match would you have a seat?” Eddie asks.

“That's okay, I prefer to float.”

“So Match, why do you think your brother thinks you don't like him.”

“I dunno. Probably 'cause I try to kill him more often than not.”

“Why is that?”

“Have you met him? He's a conceited dick. He got all the looks in the family and he thinks he's better than everyone else. But between you and me, it's because I had trained my entire life for it. I've spent some time on my own, time with the Titans and now I'm ready to forgive and forget.”

“How about you, Kon-El? Are you ready to forgive and forget?”

“You brought Match on the show and didn't tell me?”

“That's what makes it a surprise,” says Match, putting Kon in a headlock and giving him a noogie.

“Hey,” says Kaine, “can one of you tactile-telekinetics help me get all the sand off of me?”

“Sure,” says Kon reaching over and touching his kneecap. The sand puffs off of him in a small cloud, making Ben cough. “Thanks.”

“Match, do you have any questions for Kon or the Scarlet Spiders?”

“Yeah. Kon, why do you always ignore my messages on Grindr?”

“That's not really appropriate for general audiences,” says Kon. “But sure. I won't ignore your messages anymore.”

“Good, cuz I met these twins that are only into other twins and–”

A beach ball bounces off of Match's head.

“Not the time and place,” says Ben.

“A beach ball? Really?” asks Match.

“I could always web you up.”

“Now _that's_ an idea. How strong is your webbing? Can I have a sample to try and tear up?”

“Here you go,” says Kaine hitting Match's hand with a web and cutting it loose at the spinneret. “Knock yourself out.”

Kon floats up to stand in the air by Match. “Are we really gonna start getting along now?” he asks.

“No, but at least we're talking.”

“I'll take that.”

“So, guys, I have a special treat here today. Have you heard of a drink called The Boy of Steel?”

“I have!” says Kon. “I helped make it by suggesting they add blueberry.”

“I've tried it,” says Kaine. “It's pretty good.”

“Which one of us do you think it's named after?” Match asks Kon.

“Me!” says Kon.

“What'd I tell you, Eddie?” says Match. “Totally conceited.”

“I want to try one,” says Ben, as if he'd never had one.

“Luckily we've got four right here for you,” says Eddie.

Flash brings the tray of drinks over and each of the guests gets one. The Scarlet Spiders move their masks up over their mouths and they each take a few sips.

“Wow,” says Match to Kon, “this really is named after you. Know how I can tell? 'Cause it's too sweet and boring as hell.”

Eddie has to stifle a laugh. Kaine doesn't hold back his. “That was a good one Match. Wanna go for some real drinks after this?”

“I thought you liked my drink!” says Kon.

“I do, but Match is funny and we aren't going to get drunk drinking this.”

“It should be called 'The Girl of Steel’,” says Match. “I'd say the same about you, but I'd be insulting women everywhere.”

“Very funny,” Kon says, pouting. 

Ben stands next to where Kon is floating and pulls him down towards the ground. Kon lands and Ben pats his back. “So is Match a good clone or an evil clone?” asks Ben.

“Neither,” says Kon. “He's just mean.”

“It's alright,” says Eddie. “Would you like to sit and talk about it?”

“No, but I'll answer plenty of other questions. Just ask away.”

“This next one's for Match. Match, why did you accept the invitation to join the show today?”

“I wanted to knock Kon-El down a peg and maybe knock back some shots with him.”

“Do you truly want to spend time with him or was this all about his ego?”

“Both.”

“If you could say one thing to the people who cloned Kon and the people who cloned you, what would you say?”

“To the people who cloned Kon: what the fuck were you thinking? To the people who cloned me: I'm not your puppet anymore, so fuck you!”

“Superboy has often been called a ‘knock-off’ of Superman. What would you say to people who think you're a knock-off of Superboy?”

“I'm not a knock-off! I'm the improved model!”

“I'll have to remember that one,” says Kaine to no one in particular.

“Superboy, your response?”

“He kinda is. He had natural heat vision before I ever did. He was made to be stronger and faster, and he is.”

“Scarlets, do you have any advice for the recently reunited clones?”

“Yeah,” says Kaine. “When your brother messages you, answer the fucking message. And you, Match, at least try, even if you think he's a dipshit, just don't give up.”

“B, your thoughts?” asks Eddie.

“How'd you like that webbing, Match?” Ben says.

“It stretches but it doesn't break. I like it,” says Match.

“That's all the time we have today. Next week, we have more surprise guests and Kon-El and Match return. Scarlet Spiders, you're welcome to join us then.”

“Will do, Eddie,” says Kaine.

“Thanks,” says Ben.

“Superboys, care to say it?”

They look at each other for a moment. “He's Eddie Brock and this has been _The Eddie Brock Report_!”

Peter stops recording and watches as Match tackles Superboy into a hug. “Couldn't do that on camera. I don't want to look weak.”

“You are literally the second strongest person on the planet,” Kon says. 

“You know what I mean. Hey, are there any more of that Boy of Steel drink?”

“Not made,” says Flash, “but I can make some.”

“That'd be fantastic. So, Kon, did you get my message about the you-know-whats?”

“Which you-know-whats?”

“The books. On bondage. I gave you a list and told you to read them. We could tie each other up with rebar or something and make a night of it.”

“I thought you liked my webs?” says Kaine.

“Or that. Wouldn't be as much knotwork, but it could be very fun.”

“Are you ser– you want to, I mean… I thought the Grindr thing was just a joke in poor taste! I didn't think you actually wanted to—”

“—to fuck someone I can't break? To bend you over the side of a cliff? To use extreme heights as a method of autoerotic asphyxiation?”

“All of the above. That's why I didn't answer your messages. I thought you were just making lewd jokes because you found out I had a Grindr profile. I didn't want to add fuel to the fire.”

“Shut up. Tonight, we are drinking together and you just might end up on your knees, if you catch my drift.”

“Holy moly. Well let's drink then, but I want a bowl with Ben before we go out.”

“No rush. These Boys of Steel are pretty good, by the way. Blueberry makes it all come together.”

As Kon and Match catch up and drink, Eddie goes over to Flash and asks him, “Is tonight the night? Do you know what you're going to say?”

“I'm gonna start with ‘I love you’ but I don't really have any poetic words planned. Not all of us majored in journalism, Eddie.”

“You need me to watch the kids for a while?”

“Greg and Axel said they'll cover tonight. I have a feeling the spiders and supers are going to hit it off tonight so I need to claim Peter while I can.”

“Good idea. I'll see what Trevor and Dylan are doing. Maybe they'll want to go surfing or something. I'd rather be in the water with them if they do.”

“You almost always are.”

“‘Almost’ isn't enough for me.”

Eddie finds all four of his children inside watching the Spider-Man movie. “Hey guys, what's happenin’?”

“Ssshh! Dad! You'll mess up the best part!” says Andi. In lieu of speaking to his kids, he sits down with them, snags some of the popcorn from the bowl in front of Trevor and watches the movie with them. They've seen it a thousand times, but it never gets old to them.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Outside, Match is having a conversation with Kon that he'd rather not have. “So I need to tell you something. The guy pulling the strings behind the people who cloned us…He reached out to me. He doesn't have a son and wanted to adopt me.”

“What's he like?”

“Well, you kind of already know him. It's Luthor.”

“ _Lex Luthor!!_ When did this happen?”

“About seventeen months ago. I wanted to tell you because he told me he might adopt you too, if you wanted him to. I know he's not the average parent, but he's—”

“—a villain!”

“Allegedly.”

“And you're talking like him, too. Why did I not think this was going to happen?”

“Lighten up, Kon, I just wanted to tell you because I want to tell you my civilian identity. It's Colton Luthor. I thought maybe you could give me a Kryptonian name.”

“That should be Superman's department.”

“Yeah, well the Big ‘S’ is a big ass. He doesn't want anything to do with me. It's part of why I like Luthor. He actually cares. He can't have kids of his own because of the meteor shower that brought Supes. He got radiation poisoning.”

“Is that why he hates Superman?”

“I don't think he hates him. He used to be friends with him back when Clark was in high school.”

“You know _his name_? He's like, super-careful about that.”

“They've known each other forever, Kon. Of course Luthor knows his name. So what do you think? Do you know any Kryptonian names?”

“We have ancestors named, Val-El, Van-El, Mira-El – that one's a woman's name – Seyg-El, Hmmm… I can't think of that many, but I'm not sure Superman wants me to name you after one of his ancestors.”

“That's okay, I want something that's just me.”

“Just you, huh? Oh! I got it! My civilian name is Conner but my Kryptonian name is Kon-El. Your civilian name is Colton so you can be Kol-El. I don't know if it's actually Kryptonian, but it would be ‘just you’. What do you think?”

“I like it. Luthor calls me Colton, but most people call me Cole anyways. And I don't really have a secret identity as much as a civilian name to put on my paperwork for school.”

“High school or college?”

“High school. It's a ‘prestigious academy’ as Luthor puts it. We have to wear uniforms with blazers and everything.”

“Lame.”

“Super-lame. But thanks for the name. It means a lot to me. You can still call me ‘Match’ if you want. I don't expect it to catch on, but if reporters ask for my name, now, I'll have something to give them.”

“Glad to help.”

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The club is bustling with action. Tourists and locals alike have the place jam-packed. Kon would prefer a place with more space and privacy, but Match decided this is the place to be. He wanted to do something he could never do in Metropolis: go clubbing. Kaine and Ben are with them too and though they aren't in costume, Kaine has had Carnage change his hair color to blond to match Ben's hair. Ben thought it would be great if they went in two sets of matching outfits, but Kon and Match both said, “No!” 

Match pulls Kon onto the dance floor and grinds their hips together as they dance. Before they know it, Kon's having the time of his life and Match is having his. Kaine and Ben watch from the second floor balcony as the Superboys dance, and they have their own quiet time. It's not that the air around them is quiet. It's _loud_! But without words, they hold hands under the table and enjoy the thrum of the music together.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Flash finally got Peter on the beach alone. He had wanted to do this at sunset, but the kids needed attention and they always come first. Even if they are physically teenagers, they aren't even six months old yet and Flash isn't going to deny them any amount of attention and affection. Now that they're happily watching a movie with their brothers and Greg and Axel, Flash can pull Peter out on the beach and propose to him in the moonlight.

“Parker– Peter, I want to ask you something. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I want you to be in my arms and in my life for all of our days on this Earth.”

“Says the astronaut.”

“Peter, I'm being serious. What I'm trying to say is will you be my sub, my concubine, my lover, for the rest of our lives?”

“Of course, Flash. Are we not already doing that?”

“Okay, I'm doing this wrong,” says Flash. “Let's try it like this.” Flash kneels on one knee and takes out the white gold and sapphire ring. “Will you, Peter Parker, take me, Eugene Thompson, to be your lover forever?”

Peter finally gets what Flash is trying to do. “Yes, Eugene, I will always be yours. Forever and ever. Without any doubt, I want to be yours for the rest of our lives.” Flash smiles, laughing a bit with joy and a bit with nervousness. He slides the ring on Peter's finger and kisses it to his hand.

“Thank you, Peter. I love you.” Flash stands up and takes Peter in a dominating kiss. Peter kisses back enthusiastically and the make out in the moonlight until the tide comes in.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Eddie got a text from Kaine. Apparently, the Kryptonians got too frisky in the club and got kicked out for Match taking off his pants. Match sent texts saying that Ben and Kaine aren't putting the right context on it. Match says the club was too hot and his pants too sweaty and if he was going to dance more, he needed his jeans to not be chafing him. Ben sent a subsequent text saying they were dancing very erotically, so there's no way the bouncer could have known Match's intentions. The fact that he had, as Ben put it, a ‘super-boner’ only exacerbated the problem. 

If Eddie had his own car, he'd go pick them up, but as it is he has to settle for waiting for them to come home and hoping nobody wakes up the children. Kon's place is on another island and insists that they should come over to Eddie's so that they can crash on the couch because they had enough to drink that it's possible they could mow down a chopper or a plane with their coordination and super senses inhibited. Eddie thinks it's a good idea. There's room for Kaine in his bed with Flash and Peter, so Ben and the Superboys could double up in the other master bedroom and no one would have to sleep on the couch. 

Eddie meets the cab out at the street and pays the cab fair for them. He helps bring Match, who's had waayyy too much to drink onto the back porch by the beach and gets him a bucket to throw up in. Match insist he doesn't need it, but Eddie thinks better safe than sorry. Then Ben gets out his smoking supplies and crushes up some Platinum Kush for everyone. Eddie doesn't smoke any but he watches in awe as Kaine, Ben and Kon smoke after a night of drinking. 

“So Eddie, when can I expect you to come out drinking with us? Flash, too,” says Match.

“Maybe after my children are older.”

“They're teenagers.”

“They're fourteen weeks old. Sure, they're potty trained, have good coordination and big enough to use all the appliances, but they still require love and attention.”

“ _Fourteen weeks?_ I thought they were like sixteen! Are they like me and Kon?”

“They're not clones, they're hybrids. The alien half ages much faster than humans, so they're growing into young adults very quickly. It's another reason I don't want to be away from them. I don't want to miss anything important.”

“So did you guys give them sex-ed yet?” asks Match. “I mean, they're already hitting puberty, it's got to be weird for them.”

“Leslie had _The Talk_ with Andromeda, but we haven't really told anything to Klynt yet.”

“Before you know it, the kid's going to need a razor,” says Kaine. “Maybe you and Flash should get a biology book out and teach him the basics.”

“Not a bad idea,” Eddie says. “I guess it's just so foreign to have to teach my fourteen week old about those things. We thought we'd have a lot more time. They're pretty sheltered, but—”

“—Wait a minute!” Ben says. “If Klynt sometimes shares a body and mind with Dylan do you think he's, I dunno, picked some of this up from his subconscious?”

Eddie goes white. “Fuck!”

“I’m sure you can ask, Eddie,” says Kon. “And you'll be able to answer any questions. It'll be okay. I know I had questions for Kal. It can't possibly be any more awkward than asking Superman why people have anal sex.”

Match bursts out laughing.

“What? My educational downloads didn't cover everything. It seemed so gross at the time but both women and men do it, so there had to be a reason.”

“I would've paid to see the expression on his face!” says Match. 

“It was really awkward to ask,” says Kon. “If I hadn't been so mortified, maybe I could've appreciated the humor of it, but I didn't. His eyes actually glowed red.”

“I bet his face did too,” says Kaine. 

“I don't think I'll be having the ‘anal sex talk’ with Klynt anytime soon,” says Eddie. “I'll wait until Flash and I think he's ready for sex, in about forty years.”

Everyone laughs. “If you wait that long,” says Kaine, “he'll probably be figuring things out on his own.”

“I just don't think he's ready yet,” says Eddie.

“Not _yet_ , but do yourself a favor and don't wait forty years,” says Kaine.

“I agree with Kaine,” says Kon. “There has to be a happy medium somewhere in there.”

Eddie sighs. “You guys are probably right. I'll talk with Flash and we'll figure out what Klynt needs to know. I really want to keep this on a need-to-know basis.”

“I think that's good,” says Ben. “If you tell him everything at once, maybe it would be too much for him. Like you said, he's still young.”

“Let's change the subject,” says Kon. “I think we're making Eddie uncomfortable.”

“That we are,” says Match. “How about some of that weed? Me and Eddie haven't had any yet.”

“I'm not sure I want any,” says Eddie.

“Venom can filter it out of your system,” says Kaine. “You won't have to worry about lingering effects or emergencies, because Venom can take care of that for you.”

“I'm still not sure,” says Eddie.

“He shouldn't have any unless he's sure,” says Ben. “There will be other nights.”

“Well, I want some,” says Match. 

“How about shotguns?” asks Kon.

“What about them?” says Match.

“A shotgun is when one person inhales the smoke and blows it into another person's mouth,” says Kaine. “I think he's trying to make out with you.”

“I'm all for that,” says Match. “Let's try it.”

Kon takes a hit off the waterpipe, locks his lips to Match's and gently blows. When Kon leans back, Match coughs a little but says, “Holy shit! That was kinda cool.”

“Let's try to keep the volume down,” says Eddie. “My family's trying to sleep.”

“Let's get some chairs and move this to the beach,” says Ben. “That way, we can be _a little_ louder without waking the fam.”

“Sounds good,” says Eddie.

They get folding chairs and move to the edge of the surf. Afraid of getting sand in his waterpipe, Ben loads a blunt and meets them over there. 

“So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?” says Kon.

“I was thinking of taking Klynt and Andi shopping for new clothes. They're already outgrowing the ones they have. If they didn't have the ability to morph clothes, we'd have to do that every couple of days.”

“Can you morph clothes?” asks Kon.

“Yes,” says Eddie.

“I bet Halloween is far out for you guys,” says Kon.

“We've only had the one together and we didn't really celebrate.”

“Well, you have to celebrate this year,” says Kon. “You're kids are going to need all of the candy holidays. Halloween, Easter, Valentine's Day…”

“Wait, I just realized your twins are Gemini!” says Ben.

“So?” says Eddie.

“Your _twins_ are _Gemini_.”

“Oh, I get it,” says Kaine.

“Interesting coincidence,” says Match. “That's like a fish being hatched in Pisces. Or a bull being born in Taurus.”

“Or an archer in Sagittarius,” says Kon. “I think the people ones make more sense.”

“What if someone becomes an archer _because_ they were born in Sagittarius?” says Ben

“Does anyone know Green Arrow's or Hawkeye's birthdays?” asks Kaine

“Red Arrow is an Aries but Arsenal was born at the end of November,” says Kon.

“Archer in Sagittarius, then,” says Eddie. 

“That makes them both fire signs!” says Match.

“What's a fire sign?” asks Kon. 

“Each of the Zodiac signs correspond to one of the four elements in Western Mysticism,” says Eddie. “Aries, Leo and Sagittarius are the fire signs.”

“Where'd you learn that?” asks Ben.

“I used to work with an astrologist for one of the papers I wrote for. How'd you learn it Match?”

“Other than Kryptonite, magic is our only weakness. I studied a bit. I'm no good at it, but better the devil you know.”

“I didn't know that,” says Kon. “Maybe I should try to learn some.”

“Up to you,” says Match, “but I doubt you'd be very good. It takes years of discipline and study.”

“Oh, yeah, may not be my strong suit then…” says Kon.

“Who wants to go swimming?!” asks Match suddenly.

“No!” they all say.

“Match, you've been drinking a lot, and now you're smoking pot. Maybe you should just wait to swim until you're sober,” says Kon. 

“Fine! But you're sleeping with me tonight.”

“No sex in the house,” says Eddie. “You guys are indestructible and even if you don't end up trashing the bedroom, my kids might hear it.”

“Fine,” says Match. “That's actually a pretty good reason. No nookie for me tonight then.”

“Tomorrow, we can sleep at my place and I can fuck you into the mattress,” says Kon.

“What makes you think you'll be on top?” asks Match.

“Wrestle you for it,” says Kon.

“What? Now? Sure.”

“Not now,” says Kon, “tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay,” says Match, hanging his head and pouting. 

Kon kisses him. “No pouting. I love you Kol-El.”

“I love you, too Kon.”

The five of them watch the moon over the ocean for another hour, reminiscing, debating and bonding. It makes Eddie wonder if he'll have two Kryptonians to add to their extended family. Kon's practically family already, and they're all having a great time with Match. Who knows. Maybe the Kryptonians will visit them in San Francisco. Kon promised to already. Eddie can't help but wonder how much a part of his children's lives the Kryptonian clones will become.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Note About Match:
> 
> Match, in this AU, isn't exactly like Match in the DC comicverse or in the Young Justice Cartoon. Like in the Young Justice Cartoon, his appearance is identical to Superboy's, except the sclera of his eyes is black. Like in the DC comicverse, he is a clone of Superboy rather than a full Kryptonian clone of Superman. This means that he's half-Superman and half-Luthor, like Superboy, but neither of them know about the Luthor side of it. I imagine Match as being suspicious of people, but adapting quickly to any situation. I had a hard time characterizing him, but I imagine he uses escapism, insults and attitude as coping mechanisms. I also imagine he uses aggression as a means of coping with things he doesn't like (for instance, breaking a frustrating cell phone in his fist) and a means of giving affection (faux violence against Superboy to show he cares). He's not going to be an ongoing main character, but I feel like I need to give him some character development before the Symbiote family leaves Hawaii. A side note that I don't think is that important: I think of Match as being primarily attracted to people identical to himself: namely, Kon-El and Kal-El.
> 
>  
> 
> A Note About Cadmus:
> 
> Cadmus of this AU is a cross between the DC comicverse and the Young Justice Cartoon. Like in the Young Justice Cartoon, Lex Luthor was ultimately behind the cloning of Superboy and Match. Like in the DC comicverse, Superboy was an agent of Cadmus for a while and though it was originally a place to escape from, has become like a second home.


	59. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are growing up fast. Eddie smokes pot for the first time since college. Naturally he decides that's the perfect time to do an _Eddie Brock Report_.

S.H.I.E.L.D. called. Fury wants an update on the twins. He got wind that they're aging faster than normal, so he wants a full medical examination with a series of invasive tests. Eddie and Flash are naturally hesitant but Fury insists. He's already got S.H.I.E L.D. scientists taking over STAR Labs for the day.

Flash and Eddie bring the twins to STAR Labs, but they bring their entourage of superhumans in case S.H.I.E.L.D. tries to do anything unethical. Between three Spider-Men, two Kryptonians and a family of Symbiotes, they can at least hold their own against the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Eddie's hoping it won't come to that. He insists that each child have a parent, a brother, a Kryptonian and two Symbiotes with them during the exams. S.H.I.E.L.D., wanting them to feel safe, agrees. 

First, they do a normal physical and Eddie and Flash remain calm for that part, but then, S.H.I.E.L.D. is conducting more invasive tests, getting tissue samples, such as bone, muscles and ligaments and even a tiny bit of ocular flesh. Eddie nearly kills everyone in the room at that last one, but Greg holds him back and reminds him that Klynt has a healing factor that puts Wolverine to shame. It isn't until Klynt says, “It's okay, it doesn't hurt,” that Eddie restrains himself. 

By the time they're done, S.H.I.E.L.D. gives them new IDs and passports. Three sets of state IDs, for each New York, Hawaii and California, and a U.S. passport. The IDs give them their S.H.I.E.L.D. profile ages of 15, and Fury himself shows up to apologize for the invasiveness of the tests. He tells them that they'll have to enroll them in school at some point and recommends metahuman private schools in San Francisco. Eddie looks at the list and debates with himself. There's a school that is specifically for young vigilantes like Impulse and the new Wonder Boy, and one for mutants that accepts other metahumans – that one's affiliated with the Xavier Institute and might actually be perfect for Klynt and Andi. Eddie decides to talk with Flash about it when they get home.

Eddie also talks to Flash about the sex-ed thing that was brought up the other night.

“What?!” says Flash.

“He might already know whatever Dylan knows,” says Eddie. “We should set the record straight for him and let him know he can talk to us if he has questions.”

“But he's just a baby! The only reason we had Leslie talk with Andi about this stuff is so that she doesn't panic when she gets her first period.”

“And we need to talk with Klynt about this stuff before he had his first wet dream. He might still be our baby but he has a teenage body. We need to make sure he knows he can talk to us about this stuff.”

“Fine. We can talk to him. But no sex stuff that he doesn't need to know.”

“We're in complete agreement on that.”

“I'll go get him. I just want this over with. Pull up some diagrams on your tablet, would you?”

“Sure, baby.”

Flash finds Klynt playing with Dylan's hermit crabs and brings him into the living room where Eddie found a slideshow online, loading it onto the tablet.

“Son, we need to we a talk about the human body,” says Eddie.

“I don't have a human body,” says Klynt.

“But you have a human form,” says Flash. “We want you to know you can talk to us about anything and everything.” 

“But I don't _have_ to, right?”

“You don't have to talk about anything you're uncomfortable with,” says Eddie. “but there are some things you need to know, and you should hear them from us first.” 

“Okay,” says Klynt.

“You’re growing up and a male body goes through some changes. We have some diagrams to show you but we want to talk about puberty.”

“Trevor and I already talked about that,” Klynt says. “Is there more?” 

“What _exactly_ did Trevor talk with you about?” asks Eddie.

“Anatomy, erections, wet dreams, facial hair, voice changes, sex, drugs and alcohol, and the human body. Did you know that some people's gut flora cell-count outnumbers the human cells in their body? I thought that was cool.”

“You talked about all that?” says Flash.

“Yeah, he said it was his brotherly duty to tell me about the human body, and we read a little from each chapter of his biology book so I could have 'context’.”

“You know how babies are made?” asks Flash. 

“I know how human babies are made, but Trevor says me and Andi are different. He says we were a cross between asexual reproduction and sexual reproduction, so the pictures didn't look like how you and Papa look on this insides.” 

“Well, let's go through this PowerPoint presentation together and you can ask us questions after we're done. Is that okay, Klynt?” says Eddie.

“Sure. Can we make some popcorn?”

“This isn't exactly a popcorn type thing,” says Flash. “If you're hungry, I can make you a sandwich first.”

“That's okay, I'll wait and have popcorn later.”

“Okay, here we go.”

They go over the PowerPoint together, but it turns out Klynt knows more than the PowerPoint, even pointing out places where the PowerPoint is inaccurate. Flash and Eddie are stunned. Is turns out Klynt seems to know a lot more about human biology than they do. 

“Trevor really taught you all of that?” asks Eddie when they're through.

“And more. Did you know the eyes have a special fluid in them that reacts with light? I think it spectralizes it or something.”

“And you know what spectralizing is?”

“Yuh-huh. Trevor also taught me stuff from his physics book. He didn't want me to be behind when I go to school.”

It turns out Klynt is absorbing knowledge like a baby does, learning much faster than normal. Eddie and Flash decide that now's the time to teach them foreign languages and math, so they buy educational materials online and begin teaching Klynt and Andi some of the stuff that they themselves had forgotten. Flash even teaches them Gaelic with the help of Rosetta Stone and some workbooks. It seems like the kids remember everything they read. 

Within a month they've moved on to trigonometry and are fluent in English, Spanish, Gaelic and French. Eddie and Flash couldn't be more proud.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Match has become as engrossed in the Symbiotic family as Kon. He hates people ordering him around but he respects it whenever Eddie or Flash says, 'don’t talk like that in front of my kids’ or 'don't smoke, my kids are gonna be here’. They never give him unreasonable instructions and it's always about protecting the twins. Despite the orders, Match never feels like he's being manipulated.

His relationship with Kon is going swimmingly. Kon even taught him how to surf. He doesn't know how humans do it without tactile telekinesis, but it sure is fun. They do practically everything together nowadays, and Match can't believe it took them so long to be cool with each other.

The Spiders’ birthday is coming up, and Match doesn't know what to get them. What does a Spider-Man like? Kon helps out, saying they'll take them out to drinks and buy them new board shorts or something like that. They'll remember it's a birthday gift every time they wear them and it won't cost a lot of money. 

Match is looking forward to it. He asked Luthor if he could just stay in Hawaii this semester and despite his unusually protective attitude towards Match, he said it was okay. He'd been afraid of missing the birthday party, but he has license to go wherever he wants until December 12th when he has to be home for Christmas vacation. He already knows what he's getting for Christmas this year. Luthor and he talked about it long and hard, and Luthor is giving him a Fortress Crystal and a small expanse of land outside Metropolis. The conditions are that he be responsible and Luthor always has a key. It's a small price to pay to have your own Kryptonian fortress! Maybe Kon would even live with him there. Match hopes so. He dreams of maybe even starting his own team. Kon could bring a couple of his friends and they could be on call when the world needs saving Kon's already on reserve with Fury. It could be like the Young Justice team, only without the dimwits. Except maybe Impulse. He's pretty cool for being an idiot. Then he thinks of Impulse's clone, Inertia. He's pretty badass. And he's not as flakey as Impulse. Maybe Red Arrow could join the team and they'd all be clones! Hey, it could happen. 

As he plans this out in his head, Kon meets him on the beach and offers him a drink. Match takes a sip and spits it out. “What the hell is this?”

“It's lemonade. Don't tell me you've never had lemonade.”

“And never will again. Seriously, how are you drinking this?”

“Like anything else.”

“Well, I wanted to wait to tell you, but I'm too amped up about it now. Luthor's giving me a Fortress Crystal for Christmas. I want you to move in with me when fortress is built. It'll be just outside of Metropolis.”

“Does Kal-El know?”

“No, and he won't until it's too late. You're not going to tell him are you?”

“No, but I want to be there when it happens so I can talk some sense into him and keep him from overreacting.”

“That's actually a good idea. Thanks, Kon. I'll owe you.”

“Just make sure I have a good room, and we'll call it even.”

“No problem. Hey, do you think the guys want to go out drinking tonight?”

“I was kinda hoping we could just stay in and smoke,” says Kon. “I think we go clubbing a little too much.”

“Someone's a stick in the mud today. Something bothering you.”

“We both have super-hearing and yet somehow you always want to go places that hurt even _human_ ears. Why don't we just have a relaxing night with Eddie and the guys?”

“Okay, but in exchange, you have to come to Luthor's for Christmas.”

“No deal, I'll be with Kal-El's adopted parents.”

“Just part of Christmas Eve then. Please! I can guarantee he'll get you a cool gift.”

“Okay, but for you. Not for a gift.”

“Deal,” says Match.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


“What are we smoking tonight,” asks Axel.

“Silver Haze and Afghan Kush,” says Ben. “Are you guys all ready?” There's a chorus of yeses and yeahs and Ben passes the pipe to Eddie.

“This is the first time I've done this since college,” says Eddie. “Do you think the kids will smell it on me?”

“Of course they will,” says Kaine. “But they're not going to judge you for it. They probably won't even know what it is that they're smelling.” 

“Can't be any worse than when they smell blood on us after a hunt,” says Axel.

“We always swim around to rinse the blood off, though,” says Eddie.

“If Klynt has pheromone powers anything like mine,”says Greg, “he can smell it every time.” 

“Jeez. I had no idea,” says Eddie. “If he asks I'm not going to lie, but I kinda don't want to explain the whole pot thing to him.”

“In California, pot is similar to alcohol,” says Kaine. “It requires moderation, self-awareness, maturity and you have to be twenty-one before you can consume it. Just explain it like that if it comes up. You can debate the nuances with them when they're older.”

“It's not legal here except for cardholders. How am I supposed to explain that?”

“It's a misdemeanor, the same as speeding,” says Ben. “It's not like you're committing felonies when you do it. Besides the really awkward talk is going to be explaining eating the heads of bad guys.”

“ _That_ , I plan on never talking about.”

“It'll come up eventually,” says Kaine. “They're almost old enough to go aquatic hunting now.”

“Is it too late to raise them vegetarian?” asks Eddie.

“No,” says Greg, “but they need more protein than they can get from regular food and unlike the arrangement I have with Vice, they'll have to be awake for it.”

Eddie groans.

“We don't have to think about that right now,” says Ben. “Let's talk about something light-hearted for a while. You should smoke when you've got something good on your mind.”

“Does Flash know you're smoking?” asks Match.

“Yes, of course he knows. That's part of why he's at the movies with the kids, Peter and Leslie.”

“Oh. Well if you have to think about something good, why not think about Kaine. He's right here and I'm sure he won't mind kissing you,” Match says.

“I, in fact, do not mind at all,” says Kaine who kisses Eddie gently. Eddie deepens the kiss but tries to keep it PG-13. “That was nice. How you feeling Da– Eddie?”

“It almost sounded like you said ‘Daddy’,” says Match. Everyone looks at him, realizing he's the only person that doesn't know the nuances of Eddie and Kaine's relationship. “What'd I say? I wasn't trying to be offensive. It actually almost sounded like that.” 

“Don't worry about it,” says Kaine. “It's okay to have a perverted mind.”

“I wasn't being perverted!” says Match. “Honestly! I'm sorry.”

“Don't worry about it,” says Eddie. “I'm feeling a bit better now.” He lights up the waterpipe and holds his breath. He counts to seven and exhales, passing the pipe to Axel. “Not bad,” says Eddie. Ben lights up a blunt and passes it to Eddie. 

“This one's Platinum OG Kush and Blue Dream,” he says. 

“So we're smoking four strains of pot? Does that make a difference?” asks Eddie.

“It does to me,” says Ben. “I usually feel like I'm getting a more well-rounded high this way. I normally mix indica with sativa or one of them with a hybrid.”

“Makes sense,” says Axel. Match giggles. “What?”

“Nothing,” says Match. “I'm just really enjoying the blunt.” He giggles again. 

Eddie feels a little weird, and he can definitely tell the pot is doing something, but he isn't sure what he's expecting or what it's supposed to do. He pretty much feels normal.

On the fifth go-round of each the pipe and the blunt he starts to feel funny. Not weird, but _funny_. In fact, everything has just become _hilarious_ to Eddie. He laughs and laughs for no particular reason and his friends go on talking like nothing funny is happening.

“You okay, Eddie?” asks Kaine.

“I'm great. This stuff is great. You guys are so funny. It just occurred to me that half of us are clones. Oh! We should do an _Eddie Brock Report_!”

“Somehow I don't think that's a good idea,” says Ben. “Maybe record some stuff for a written article but you should be sober when you write it.”

“It's settled then! Guys, we're doing an unofficial _Eddie Brock Report_!”

“Like, now?” asks Kon.

“Right now!” says Eddie starting the audio recorder on his phone. “I'm Eddie Brock and thispshht ha ha! Is _The Eddie Brock Report_! Say hello everyone!”

“Hello, everyone!” they all say. Eddie bursts out laughing.

“I'm here today with the Scarlet Spiders, Superboy, Match, Steel Spider, Greg the fucking awesome security guard, and ME! Eddie Brock!”

“I'm not a security guard anymore,” says Greg. 

“That's your name, though,” says Eddie. “Your last name is ‘The Security Guard’.”

“Actually, it's ‘Amari’.”

“That'll never catch on.” 

The guys laugh at that one. “Eddie is _so_ baked!” Kon whispers to Match.

“That's me! Eddie Braked!”

“Braked for what?” asks Kaine.

“Butterflies,” says Kon. “I saw it on a bumper sticker once.”

“Tell me, Kon, as a natural-born Hawaiian—”

“—I am neither 'natural born’ nor Hawaiian—”

“Does it bum you out that there aren't any buffalo here?”

“Ummm…. no?”

“It should!” says Match. “Buffalo are awesome! They're like the Supermen of cows!” 

“Tell me Kon,” says Eddie, “what is your favorite supermen animals.”

“Hello, conjugation!” says Axel.

“I'm unfamiliar with that animal,” says Eddie.

“Me too,” says Kon. “High school was a bitch.”

“So I'm hearing that bitches are your favorite Superman animals,” says Eddie. “What do you think makes bitches ‘super’?”

“Umm… I'd like to change my answer.”

“You haven't given it yet,” says Eddie.

“I mean about the animals. I think orcas are super because they're strong and fast and have teeth.”

“Orcas do seem to be super,” says Eddie thoughtfully. “Do you think orcas in marine parks should be paid more for their superness?”

“I don't think they're paid,” says Kon.

“A travesty, indeed. How about you, Match can you think of an animal more super than an orca?”

“Eagles, bitch, because they fucking fly!” says Match. Then to Kon, “Take that, loser!”

“What is it that you think Kon loses at?” asks Eddie.

“Academic decathlons!”

“He's got me there. I was on celebrity jeopardy once. Didn't get any points. At all.”

“I'll take celebrity heroes for a thousand!” says Axel.

“Steel Spider, where the fuck did you get that name?!” says Eddie.

“The emblem on my chest is the color of steel. And it's shaped like a spider.”

“Most astute superhero name I've ever heard. Tell me Scarlets, where did you come up with the name ‘Scarlet Spider’?”

“Well,” says Ben, “my original costume was all red, so it fit at the time. Then, I started wearing a hoodie to keep warm.”

“Is there a reason you didn't pick a red hoodie?”

“The blue hoodie I bought at the museum had a spider on it. There was a spider exhibit and I was just looking for a quick makeshift costume at the time.”

“That's actually a good story,” says Kaine. “I'm called the Scarlet Spider because my idiot boyfriend decided to call me that on TV and it caught on.”

“Be nice to your idiot boyfriend,” says Eddie. “Greg The Security Guard, if you ever got a superhero name, what would it be?”

“‘Vice’, because I'm addictive as hell, and once I have my claws in you, I never let go.”

“If only,” says Kaine morosely.

“How can you still be upset about that?” asks Greg. “You have more lovers than Zeus!”

“I still love you, though. That's not going to change, Greg.”

“Scarlet Spider of San Francisco, what do you have to say about your alleged rampant sluttiness.”

“I'm not slutty! I only have sex with people I really care about! That's…” Kaine counts on his fingers: Eddie, Flash, Peter, Ben, Axel, used-to-be Greg… “less than six people!”

“That's Daddy's little Spider-Slut!” says Eddie. Kaine slaps him upside the head. “Okay. Daddy deserved that.”

They all laugh a little. “You _do_ look like a Daddy,” says Match. “Can I call you—”

“—No!” says Kaine. “He's _my_ Daddy! You can't have him, you with your perfect abs and high cheek bones. He's a spider-daddy, me and Pete's. You Supers can go find a super-daddy!”

“Oh my God!” says Match, “That's what I'm calling Kal next time I see him.”

“You sure Luthor won't get jealous?” asks Kon

“He might, but I doubt it. I'm not talking about a father.”

“There's no way Kal wants that from either one of us,” says Kon. “If he did, I'd be at the front of the line.”

“Are you two saying you want Superman to collar you?” asks Eddie.

“That doesn't go in the article!” says Kon quickly.

“Maybe I should have a talk with him,” says Eddie, “Alien-to-alien.”

“Would you?” says Match. “'Cause I don't think he likes me very much, so it'd be kind of awkward for me to ask.”

“No!” says Kon. “Do not ask him that! I'll never be able to look him in the eye again!”

“I’ll ask for Match and your hidden desires will stay secret. How's that?”

“He wants to be in the front of the – what I imagine is a very long – line,” says Match.

“Seriously! Don't ask him for either of us! It could ruin our lives!” says Kon.

“I'll feel him out and ask what he likes about you two. Maybe he'll come on _The Eddie Brock Report_.

“I bet you'd owe Lois Lane a favor,” says Axel. “I think she's his exclusive reporter.”

“She's his exclusive everything,” says Greg. “Everyone knows he's in love with her.”

“Dashing my hopes in one simple sentence,” says Match. “Still though, Eddie, would you feel him out for me? Maybe see if he has a place in his heart for two clones? He already loves Kon.”

“That's true,” says Eddie. 

“Is not!” says Kon. “He practically ignored me for the first year of my life.”

“And since then?”

“Wait,” says Kon, “is this for the article or are we just talking?”

“Either or both,” says Eddie. “How does that make you feel?”

“I guess kind of jaded. I mean, I'm practically his son and he didn't even want me to exist. When he finally let me into his life, he pushed me off on his parents and didn't really try to bond with me. It's only recently that he's tried to actually educate me on the important things for one of the last Kryptonians to know. I can't decide if it's better late than never or too little, too late.”

“But you'd rather have him in your life than not?” asks Eddie.

“Of course I want him in my life! I just wish he'd been there from the start.”

“This doesn't go in the article unless you decide sober that you want it to,” says Eddie.

“Thanks, Eddie. But I don't know what to do about that. On one hand, I want him to know, but I don't feel like I can tell him. On the other, I don't know if he wants to keep that kind of thing private.”

“Have you considered writing him a letter?” asks Eddie.

“No, but maybe that's what I should do. If he pisses me off in the near future, you can put it in the article, but I think writing him a letter is a good idea.”

“You can decide that when you're completely sober,” says Eddie. “What about you, Match? Do you feel upset by Kal-El's treatment of you?”

“Damn right I do! And you can put that in the article. He's too self absorbed to care for his blood family. I'm not even six yet and we've only had two conversations. One where he warned me off causing trouble in Metropolis and one to criticize my collateral damage of a pie place during an alien invasion. Never mind the office building I knocked over, he was mad about the fucking dessertery. Like Kon, I'm practically his kid and he's never once tried to bond with me or teach me anything.”

“Do you think he has valid fears?”

“I don't care if he's afraid. If anyone should man up and take responsibility for his genetic offspring, it's him.” 

“This sounds really good for the article. Like Kon, I want you to read the article sober and tell me what you want to omit.”

“Put in the article that I have a new name, too. A _Kryptonian_ name that should have come from Kal.”

“What's your name?” asks Kaine.

“Kol-El. Kon gave it to me.”

“That's what he called you before isn't it?” says Ben. “I thought maybe it was a Kryptonian term of endearment.”

“Nope, it's my name. Kon came up with it.”

Kaine laughs. “Your codename is Match, your Kryptonian name is coal, what's your human name? Barbecue pit?” 

“Very funny,” says Match dejectedly. “It's Colton.”

“That's a nice name,” says Eddie. “It suits you. Do you want me to leave your human name out of the article.”

“My identity isn't really a secret. But yeah, leave it out, just in case.”

“Okay,” says Eddie. 

“What is your favorite color?” Ben asks Kon and Match.

“Blue,” says Kon, “it's the color of the skies and the ocean and Superman's suit.”

“White,” says Match. “It was the color of the solar suit I was raised in. Luthor even made new ones for me.”

“What is your relationship to Luthor?” asks Axel suspiciously.

“He's my adopted father,” says Match. “He was the one who pulled the strings to have Kon and I made.” 

“Wow,” says Eddie. “Now that I think about it should’ve seen that coming but I totally didn't.”

“He's not all that bad. He's a caring father. Overprotective. But he's letting me spend the semester away from school. I'll graduate a semester late, but it means I get to spend all fall with you guys.”

“For being an overprotective father, that's quite a long leash,” says Eddie.

“He knows I have good judgement and can take care of myself. I'm sure he misses me, but he knows that I could just up and leave anytime and there's nothing he can do to stop me. I'm a legal adult and he knows I'd never forgive him if he used green Kryptonite on me. He gave me a blue Kryptonite ring though. I don't usually wear it, but it basically makes me human without hurting me. Also makes me immune to green Kryptonite.”

“Is that something that can go in the article? The ring, I mean,” says Eddie. Match shakes his head. 

“It's better if no one knows about blue Kryptonite. It's very rare, but someone could use it on us if they found any. Lately I've been getting self-defense lessons from Mercy and taking Tae Kwon Do classes at home.” 

“Tell us more about the self defense classes.”

“Mercy has no mercy. I have to wear my blue Kryptonite ring for the lessons and she never goes easy on me. My Tae Kwon Do instructor is much better. He helps me learn and is a sympathetic teacher. Luthor thinks the combination of teaching methods is a good thing. He wants to add variety to a lot of things, saying ‘there's more than one way to skin a cat’ and wanting me to learn a lot of stuff. I was really surprised he let me take a semester off.”

“Is Luthor really good to you?” asks Kon.

“Yes, he is,” says Match.

“If he hurts you, you'll tell me, right?”

“Yeah, Kon. I'll tell you.”

“Good.”

“Do you guys want some mojitos?” asks Kaine.

“Yes, please,” says Kon.

“I'm on board,” says Axel.

“No, thanks,” says Greg, Eddie and Ben.

Match doesn't say anything. He doesn't want to risk ruining his high, but after talking about Superman's neglection, he feels like a drink. “I'll just smoke for now,” he says. “Got anything stronger?”

“Stronger than medical marijuana?” asks Ben.

“I mean, like, are some strains or batches or whatever stronger than others?”

“I've got some pretty strong White Widow I've been saving. Let me break it up real quick.”

“Okay, thanks,” says Match.

By the third hit of White Widow, Match is feeling very different. “Hey, you guys want to play charades or something?”

“Nah,” says Kon, “Let's do something else.”

“We could play poker,” says Axel.

“Or Yahtzee,” says Greg.

“Poker sounds good but I think Yahtzee requires better judgement calls than we have when we're high,” says Ben.

“Kon sucks at poker!” says Kaine. “He gets too excited when he has a good hand.”

“I do not,” says Kon.

“You totally do this:” Kaine says and he produces a childish grin and bounces up and down. “And you float.”

“Okay, maybe I float.”

“What about a board game?” asks Eddie. “we have Monopoly, Sorry, Cranium…”

“Cards against humanity!” says Kaine devilishly. 

“We are never going to have that in my house,” says Eddie.

“Yeah, think of the children!” says Axel. 

“We could go swimming?” says Match. “Every one of us is either invulnerable or has a healing factor. Only Ben can't breathe underwater, and the rest of us are fine because Symbiotes breathe underwater and Kryptonians don't technically _need_ to breathe under a yellow sun.”

“I am kinda hungry!” says Axel.

“Me, too,” says Kaine. “Night hunt!!”

“Not a good idea,” says Ben. 

“I have to agree with Ben,” says Greg. “Superpowers or not, swimming at night in shark-infested waters while drunk and stoned doesn't seem like a good idea.”

“Greg's got a point,” says Eddie, but Match is already running to the water.

“Last one in is a rotten egg!” says Axel, quickly following him.

“Do we have the faculties to play lifeguard for the evening?” Eddie asks the others.

“Now I do,” says Greg, Vice filtering his blood and returning him to sobriety.

“Oh, yeah,” says Eddie, asking Venom to do the same. Reality hits him like a train and he is suddenly more alert and aware. “Definitely smoking again after this,” Eddie says, running towards the water as he transforms into Venom.

Phage quickly eats a lot of fish, but the blood attracts predators. A great white is nearby and starts to charge him, but Kaine moves though the poor creature like a spear and returns to eat it, large chunks at a time. More sharks show up and between Venom, Vice and the Superboys, everyone remains safe as the Symbiotes feed and the Kryptonians watch in fascination. 

When they return to the beach, they find Ben smoking on the porch, waiting patiently. Eddie and the others go in the house to shower, one after the other until everyone's washed off the salt water and blood. They go to the porch after their showers and Ben passes Eddie a blunt of White Widow. Eddie takes a few puffs and passes it on to Kon who passes it to Match and by the time it gets back around to Ben, it doesn't have much left. Ben quickly loads a blunt of Platinum OG Kush, taking a few hits before passing it in the other direction, to Axel first. 

When his family gets home, Eddie kisses Flash and Peter and hugs his children. They're too amped up from the movie to go to bed right away. Eddie, on the other hand is baked and after bringing snacks out for everyone, he goes to bed with Kaine and they fall asleep in each other's arms, hearing the kids talking excitedly in the other room and their friends laughing and joking outside.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this or leaving on hiatus. I'm just taking time to juggle two fanfics plus the rest of my life, so I may update closer to once or twice a week instead of nearly every day. I have a lot more planned for this, so don't worry, it's far from over.
> 
> *Edit:  
> I recently had a death in the family and have not been updating this fic as planned. I still have more plans for the fic, so I definitely intend to add more.


End file.
